Angela Weber - L'employée du milliardaire
by Sab Story
Summary: Angela est l'assistante du grand Maximilien Stuart depuis deux ans. Ne pas dépassé la frontière c'est plutôt difficile lorsqu'on aime son patron. L'amour au bureau, exercice à haut risque pour notre Angela Weber de compétition. Héroïne avec un fort tempérament... venez découvrir cette histoire de Twilight. #Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Comme vous le savez, je suis en train de réécrire cette histoire.

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et votre patience :)

Sabrina.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

J'essaie de marcher le plus vite possible. Ce qui est totalement impossible dans mon cas. J'ai une robe crayon qui m'arrive juste en dessous des genoux. Avec de fine bretelle et un col rond. Le tout d'une couleur noire. Avec une fine ceinture blanche au niveau de la taille et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur. Mes cheveux d'un profond brun foncé, sont attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Ce qui me donne un total look aujourd'hui. Je dois être parfaitement présentable à mon travail. Et surtout, car j'adore ça !

Dans les couloirs, je ne suis pas la seule à courir ce qui me rassure un tout petit peu.

 ** _\- Dix minutes de retard,_** siffle moqueur Nicholas quand je passe devant son bureau, **_tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus._**

Je vérifie ma montre. J'ai effectivement dix minutes de retard, mais pour une bonne raison. Je pose mon sac et mon manteau en vrac sur mon bureau qui se trouve en face du sien. Je souffle un grand coup, puis serre un peu plus la grosse enveloppe dans mes mains avant de reprendre la route.

Je file à toute allure vers la salle de réunion principale. Elle se trouve au milieu du couloir. Évidemment, tout le monde est déjà là. Mon patron a le nez plongé dans des documents si bien qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite ma présence. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres présents. Je peux voir quelques regards satisfaits de me voir enfin « humaine » sûrement. Et, certains sont à l'opposer surprit.

 ** _\- Madame Weber, merci à vous de nous faire part de votre présence ce matin._** Siffle presque l'homme qui avait la parole durant la réunion.

 ** _\- Bonjour, monsieur Barnes !_** Souris-je faussement.

Monsieur Barnes n'est autre que le directeur financier de cette société informatique coté en bourse. Il est sous les ordres de Maximilien Stuart, le créateur et patron de cette société. Maximilien a finalement relevé le visage, très brusquement dès qu'il a entendu mon nom. Il a les sourcils froncés en me regardant avancer vers lui. J'ai toujours un pas sûr de moi. Très important pour l'image. Surtout quand on travaille pour un homme comme Mr Stuart. Une fois arrivée près de mon patron, je prends place sur la chaise libre sur sa droite. Il ne m'a pas quitté une seule fois des yeux. Pas même cligné. Je connais cet homme par cœur. Il n'arrivera pas à me faire rougir. Encore moins craqué. Depuis que je suis à son service mon caractère est devenu encore plus fort qu'avant. Au grand dam de ma famille.

 ** _\- Bonjour._** Lui dis-je doucement, tout en glissant l'enveloppe que je tiens entre mes mains vers lui.

Il arque un sourcil, avant de faire un signe de la main à monsieur Barnes pour qu'il puisse continuer. Mon patron ouvre l'enveloppe très lentement. J'attrape sans attendre son carnet pour prendre les notes dans la foulée. De toute façon, son carnet est devant lui pour les apparences, c'est moi qui suis chargé de ça normalement. Sauf, que j'étais en retard ce matin. De dix minutes et que tout le monde risque de me reprocher durant les prochaines semaines. Je suis la personne à abattre et j'en ai bien conscience.

La réunion continue. Je peux sentir de temps en temps le regard de Maximilien. Ce qui devrait me faire stresser. Mais, non. Rien. Pourtant, son regard est pénétrant. Suffoquant même. Mon patron est un très bel homme pour ne rien laisser de côté. Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Brun coupé court. Rasé de très près. Un corps entretenu par ses nombreuses heures de sport. Des yeux d'un vert-bouteille électrisant, dont il est très difficile de garder contact. Une voix grave, très sexy. Max porte pratiquement que des costumes deux ou trois pièces noirs de grandes marques. Il ne laisse aucun détail de son image filtré. Tout doit être impeccable. Aux centimètres prêts.

Et évidemment, je dois suivre le mouvement. Je dois être à la hauteur de mon patron. De cet homme qui paye mon loyer chaque mois. Principalement, je dois le faire pour renvoyer une bonne image de l'entreprise et de l'homme qui paye mon salaire. D'où ma tenue aujourd'hui. Je ne me plains pas vraiment. J'aime cette tenue. Elle me met parfaitement en valeur et… bon dieu, je me sens invulnérable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas durant ma jeunesse. Loin de là.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivent, j'écoute avec attention monsieur Barnes tout en ignorant les murmures, les soufflements, les sifflements et autres réactions provenant du grand et puissant Maximilien Stuart. Mon patron.

Monsieur Barnes lui par contre s'arrête à chaque réaction de notre patron inquiet. Il se rend compte qu'il ne l'écoute, ou du moins qu'à moitié. Je dois lui faire signe de continuer à chaque fois, ce qui est agacent. D'ailleurs, ça l'énerve encore un peu plus. Et j'adore ça !

Finalement, nous restons une bonne heure en réunion. Lorsque nous avons fini, je saute sur mes pieds en même temps que Maximilien. Les gens sursautent un peu. Mon patron m'attrape par l'avant-bras et me traîne déjà dans le couloir. Cette fois, je ne souris plus. Je ne suis pas encore totalement inquiet soit-y en passant.

 ** _\- Ma robe_** , m'étranglais-je, alors qu'il allonge le pas.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma tenue et grogne. Avant, j'aurais pu en rougir. Plus maintenant. Je suis rôdé. J'ai de l'expérience. Et pas des moindres. Nicholas, le second secrétaire de cet homme, relève le visage quand il nous entend arriver. Du moins, quand il entend le vacarme de mes talons aiguille.

 ** _\- Que personne ne nous dérange !_** Dit-il plutôt froidement en entrant dans son bureau.

Nicholas sait qu'il doit faire barrage à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à qu'il me voit revenir à mon poste.

 ** _\- La porte!_**

Maximilien pose bruyamment l'enveloppe avec les différents papiers sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers moi. Je ferme la porte et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

 ** _\- Angela, comment avez-vous réussi à avoir ses documents ?_** Demande-t-il la mâchoire contracté.

Pour bien le connaître, je sais qu'il cache ses émotions à la perfection. De ce fait, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est en colère, inquiet ou au contraire content des résultats.

 ** _\- Rien de bien compliquer._** Marmonnais-je.

Il ne me croit pas. Je le sais. Je roule des yeux en le voyant défaire ses boutons de manchette pour retrousser ses manches. Je ne compte pas lui dire comment j'ai réussi à avoir ses documents. Sinon, il risque de m'espionner par la suite. Hors, j'arrive à faire mon plus beau travail, quand il est loin de mon bureau et de mes affaires.

 ** _\- Vous n'allez rien me dire ?!_**

Je fais mine de fermer ma bouche à clés et de la jeter par-dessus mon épaule. Cela ne le fait pas rire. Maximilien dit Max pour les intimes, va prendre place derrière son bureau et reprend les documents.

 ** _\- Grâce à ça nous sommes certains de réussir le procès._**

 ** _\- Je sais._**

Le procès dont il parle, c'est celui d'un top model de renommé international qui porte plainte contre l'entreprise pour contrat abusif et abus de faiblesse. Chose totalement ridicule quand on sait que Maximilien Stuart prend soin de ses employés. Même ceux en bas de l'échelle.

 ** _\- Les avocats adverses ne pourront rien nier._** Rajoute-t-il en parcourant les papiers devant lui des yeux.

 ** _\- Je sais._** Souris-je grandement.

 ** _\- Et l'affaire sera classée sans suite !_**

 ** _\- Je sais !_** Terminais-je, en lui administrant un clin d'œil.

Il ne dit mot. Il préfère me regarder sans cligner des yeux.

 ** _\- Vous êtes vraiment très énervante._** Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

 ** _\- Je sais aussi._** Chantonnais-je. **_On peut voir les points importants de la semaine ? J'ai plusieurs minutes de retards et j'ai beaucoup à faire ce matin._**

Il hoche la tête dépité et tapote déjà sur son ordinateur. Je prends place à ses côtés et regarde par-dessus son épaule comme à chaque fois. Maximilien Stuart est un des rares multimilliardaires au monde. Il est par ailleurs un des plus jeunes riches de notre siècle. A seulement trente ans, il gagne des millions chaque jour. Son entreprise est spécialisée dans trois grandes branches professionnelles.

En premier lieu, la mode. Max a créé sa première ligne de vêtement de luxe à dix-neuf ans. Elle se nomme « MTS-Clothes». Et celle créer avec sa sœur, Léonie, « MTS&CO ». Il a réussi à travailler avec les plus grands du métier et a vite fait connaître son nom.

La seconde grande branche de son empire, ce sont les médias. Maximilien Stuart possède une chaine de télévision qui porte le nom de « MultiMedia Network ». Une chaine qui parle de mode, de cinéma, de télévision, de célébrité et autres sujets qui peuvent attirer les téléspectateurs. Régulièrement, la chaîne passe aussi des documentaires sur le métier de la mode, du mannequina, des acteurs prêts à conquérir le monde et des fois documentaires spéciaux qui parlent d'une personne qui travaille dans la société. Par exemple, le mois dernier « Network » à passer le reportage sur Nicholas. Évidemment, il s'en vente encore.

La dernière grande branche importante de la société dont Maximilien Stuart s'occupe avec affection et importance ce nomme l'« Ecole de l'art Maximilien Start ». Une école très sélective qui concerne tous les métiers liés à l'art qui regroupe trois grands points : Le chant, la danse et la musique. Je dis souvent que son école ressemble à celle de « _Fame_ » la série ou le film. Ce qui l'énerve dangereusement.

Je reviens au présent, lorsque mon patron tapote du bout des doigts l'écran d'ordinateur.

 ** _\- D'accord..._** grogne-t-il... **_je crois que..._**

Je vois Max se gratter le menton, puis pointer à nouveau son doigt sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

 ** _\- Replacer ses deux rendez-vous de mercredi, j'ai envie de me faire un golf avec le directeur de NBC. Il me doit un reportage._**

 ** _\- Impossible._** Fis-je avec une petite moue.

 ** _\- Et ceux-là ?_** Questionne-t-il, en pointant ceux du matin.

 ** _\- J'appelle tout de suite, pour les replacer. J'appelle sa secrétaire dans la foulée._**

Je suis prête à partir, quand il m'arrête à nouveau en se raclant la gorge.

 ** _\- J'ai laissé quelques petites choses sur votre bureau._**

 ** _\- Je m'en occupe._** Chantonnais-je, avant de sourire grandement et de sortir du bureau.

Il déteste quand je réagis de cette façon. Il préfère quand les gens sont sous le stress, en sueur limite. Hors ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver avec moi. Ce qui l'irrite tous les jours un peu plus. Mais, qui le rend aussi très fière. Je suis la seule à ne pas trembler devant lui. Enfin une des rares personnes. De plus, je connais mon métier. Je connais mon rôle. Je connais mon patron sur les bouts des doigts. Je règle les choses au millimètre prêt pour éviter un imprévu. Et si jamais cela arrive... je gère l'affaire le plus rapidement possible.

Je prends place à mon bureau, juste en face du bureau de mon patron et en biais de celui de Nicholas. Ce dernier me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes, moqueur.

 ** _\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre que la foudre me tombe sur la tête ?_**

 ** _\- J'attends ce moment avec impatience, Angela._** Me dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Je lui jette aussi la petite balle de Ping-Pong qui traîne sur mon bureau et il l'esquive sans grand mal.

 ** _\- Apprend à viser, la française._**

Je lui tire la langue avant de me mettre au travail. Le temps c'est de l'argent. Surtout avec Maximilien Stuart.

*/*/*/*

La tasse dans une main, l'autre contenant des documents administratifs et le téléphone entre l'oreille et le cou, je traverse le couloir d'un pas tranquille. Ce qui semble encore et toujours impressionner mes collègues.

 ** _\- Siège sociale NBC Universal, bonjour._**

 ** _\- Bonjour ici Angela Weber. J'appelle de la part de Maximilien Stuart entreprise Stuart Compagny pour Brenda Linckle, secrétaire personnel de Steve Burke._** Fis-je lentement.

 ** _\- Tout de suite madame !_**

J'ai aussitôt une musique d'attentes. C'est du classique. Certainement du Mozart. J'en profite pour boire une gorgée de mon café avec un nuage de lait. Je pousse la porte de la salle de repose quand la musique s'arrête.

 ** _\- Secrétaire personnel de Steve Burke, Brenda Linckle, bonjour !_** Récite-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse et professionnelle.

 ** _\- Brenda, c'est Angela._** Chantonnais-je ravie d'avoir mon interlocutrice en ligne.

 ** _\- Ah merci mon dieu,_** soupire-t-elle ravie. ** _J'ai passé ma matinée à me prendre des appels atroce, je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu avec toi._**

Je ris aussitôt tout poussant la porte du balcon pour sortir prendre l'air. J'ai la chance personne est présent. Je m'installe sur la chaise longue toujours mes documents et ma tasse de café dans les mains.

 ** _\- Tu vas bien, Brenda ?_** Questionnais-je doucement. **_Tu as l'air surmené._**

 ** _\- Tu sais ce que c'est... nous ne sommes pas au meilleur des postes toi comme moi._** Bredouille-t-elle doucement. **_Nous travaillions pour des tyrans, Angela._**

Je ris encore une fois. J'adore littéralement Brenda. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré à une soirée organisée par une association pour jeune enfants malade, ma vie est beaucoup plus rayonnante à New-York. Littéralement. Brenda travail pour le grand directeur de la NBC Universal et fait le travail de trois ou quatre personnes. Un peu comme moi. Du coup, on se soutient et on se tient les coudes le plus souvent possible. Je sors de temps en temps avec elle aussi. Et on se retrouve aux soirées mondaines, régulièrement. La grande différence entre nous, c'est qu'elle a fait son cursus ici à New-York alors que je viens de France et que je suis ici que depuis deux ans. Ah oui, l'autre caractéristique de Brenda c'est qu'elle est rouquine. Genre les cheveux orange vif. Sur elle c'est juste magnifique.

 ** _\- Tient pendant que j'y pense, demain soir il y a la soirée cinéma en plein air à Central Park, tu te joins à nous ?_**

« Nous », signifie son copain, son chien et elle. Le parfait petit couple avec le parfait petit chien de sac à main.

 ** _\- Ca dépendra du film ?_** Soufflais-je rapidement.

 ** _\- Attends, j'ai la brochure dans mon sac._**

J'entends Brenda fouiller de l'autre côté, j'en profite pour boire à nouveau.

 ** _\- Voilà, j'ai trouvé... hum... le film c'est « Coup de foudre à Manhattan. »_**

 ** _\- Avec Jennifer Lopez ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Ton copain est d'accord pour venir regarder un film à l'eau de rose? Dans Central Park ?_** Risquais-je hébété.

 ** _\- Oui. Il adore ça et de toute façon, il y aura son frère pour lui tenir compagnie._**

Ah, voilà. Nous y étions.

 ** _\- Son frère ? Celui qui est de Los-Angeles ?_**

 ** _\- Oui_**. **_Alors ?_** me presse-t-elle. **_Tu viens avec nous ou quoi ?_**

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire... mais, comme toujours Brenda me prend de court.

 ** _\- On passera te chercher à dix-huit d'heures. Met quelques choses de simple et de décontracté. Sinon... que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?_**

Voilà comment Brenda arrivé toujours à m'embobiner. Les minutes qui suivent sont alors cruciale, pour avoir le rendez-vous que je souhaite pour mon patron. Finalement, elle accepte et m'informe du nom de restaurant que je dois réserver pour le midi.

 ** _\- Pas de souci. Je t'envoie la confirmation par e-mail dès que je retourne à mon bureau._** Souris-je grandement.

 ** _\- Merci, Angela. Passe une bonne journée._**

 ** _\- A toi aussi et n'oublie pas de sourire._**

Elle rigole aussitôt avant de me rappeler notre rendez-vous du lendemain et de raccrocher. Je fais de même avant de compose un nouveau numéro. Je reprends la route en direction de mon bureau après avoir passé sous l'eau ma tasse dans la cuisine de la salle de repos.

A ma grande surprise, Maximilien est penché sur mon bureau, le nez dans mes affaires. Tout ce que je déteste. Malheureusement, je suis en ligne avec un photographe et je ne peux pas le réprimander comme il se doit.

Je pose mes affaires sur mon bureau avec fermeté, ce qui le fait sursauter. Maximilien passe ses mains derrière son dos de l'autre côté de mon bureau. Comme toujours Nicholas le dévore des yeux. Absolument consternant. Surtout pour un type qui est censé être hétérosexuelle. Lamentable même. De plus, la moitié de l'entreprise, si ce n'est pas le trois quart, pense qu'il est un homosexuel refoulé. Ou qui se cache à cause des cancans.

 ** _\- Très bien, Roger._** Dis-je en français. **_Envoie-moi, les derniers tirages pour la campagne MTS &CO. Nous allons faire le tri._**

Mon interlocuteur Roger Martin est un photographe canadien, dont Maximilien privilégie pour ses collections. Mes racines françaises simplifient l'échange entre nous et souvent j'ai droit à ses appels directs.

 ** _\- D'accord, je t'envoie ça dans l'après-midi. Je vais encore faire quelques clichés demain et tu les auras en suivant._**

 ** _\- Parfait, comme toujours, Roger. A bientôt._**

 ** _\- A bientôt, Angela._**

Dès que je raccroche, mon patron passe à l'offensive.

 ** _\- Je vous ai cherché partout et vous étiez introuvable. J'ai dû fouiller dans vos affaires... vous ne pouvez pas me le reprocher._**

 ** _\- J'ai dû appeler Brenda._** M'expliquais-je rapidement. ** _Vous avez le rendez-vous avec Steve._**

Il semble bouche bée. Encore une fois.

 ** _\- Demain ? Pour le Golf ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Mais... il n'est pas occupé avec le directeur de Toyota ?_**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas Toyota, mais Mercedes._** Souris-je grandement. ** _Et il vous rejoindra pour dîner au restaurant le midi. Comme ça vous pourrez aussi voir pour la nouvelle voiture que vous aviez envie d'acheter._**

Max ne sait visiblement pas quoi dire.

 ** _\- Alors ? Vous vouliez quoi de si important ?_** Fis-je un sourire grandissant sur le visage.

Maximilien fronce les sourcils.

 ** _\- Ma mère a appelé. Elle voulait savoir si on venait au gala de charité ce week-end._**

Je n'ai pas eu la mère de Max au téléphone depuis deux jours. Ce qui veut dire que Max la directement appeler.

 ** _\- Vous avez appelé votre mère ?_** Me renseignais-je, arquant un sourcil.

Je le sens tout de suite moins à l'aise dans son costume de luxe.

 ** _\- Non. Elle a visiblement essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois, mais vous ne répondiez pas. Elle s'est évidement inquiète et donc m'as appelé sur mon portable !_** Grogne-t-il littéralement.

Quand il réagit de cette façon, j'ai juste envie de rire. Le grand fils à sa maman chérie... impressionnant de voir son grand patron PDG multimilliardaires réagir ainsi avec sa mère. Il adore sa mère littéralement et du coup se sent surprotéger à ses côtés ou quand il l'as au téléphone. Il ne sait pas lui dire « non »... ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas.

 ** _\- D'accord, que voulez votre mère ?_**

 ** _\- Me rappeler que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Poppy !_** Dit-il en levant les yeux en l'air.

Je fais comme lui. Poppy était la jeune sœur de Max. Elle avait tous justes treize ans. Une jeune ado absolument fascinante et captivante.

 ** _\- Ouais, je ne risque pas d'oublier l'anniversaire de cette jolie Poppy._** Chantonnais-je avant de contourner mon bureau pour le sien.

Max me suit de très près. J'ouvre un de ses placards de bureau et sort le cadeau déjà emballé.

 ** _\- Un casque audio nouvel génération. Il peut se connecter directement sur internet et lui proposer de nouvelle interaction si elle le désire._**

 ** _\- Génial._** Dit-il en secouant la boite entre ses mains.

Je lui reprends aussitôt ajoutant un regard noir et referme la porte.

 ** _\- D'accord et vous lui offre quoi ?_** Questionne-t-il, très curieux.

 ** _\- Des billets pour le prochain concert de Beyonce._** Souris-je grandement.

 ** _\- Ouais... et je suppose qu'il y a deux places ?_**

Je souris un peu plus avant de le saluer de la main et de tourner le talons. Oui. Je connaissais mon patron sur le bout des doigts. Et lui, apprenait à me connaître un peu plus chaque jours.

*/*/*/*

Je regarde mon portable une fois encore. J'ai dû mal à y croire. Là. Le texto sous mes yeux contenant une adresse et une putain d'indication. Une adresse située dans les meilleurs quartiers de la ville pour ne rien gâcher l'affaire. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Et je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mon travail. Du moins, c'est la partie exécrable de mon travail. Il y a dix minutes, j'avais planifié une soirée parfaite. Un livre. Un bon bain chaud. Et du vin rouge.

Ça ne sera pas pour ce soir. Je me lève de mon canapé, éteint la télévision et file sous la douche. En un temps record, je suis douché, habillé et coiffé. Je porte une jolie robe bleu nuit avec un dos nu plongeant qui descend jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Au début de la courbe de mes fesses. Max est à un opéra ce soir. Je dois donc me montrer. Faire fureur. Car, c'est ce qu'il attend de moi. Une fois que je suis prête, j'envoie un texto à mon patron.

 ** _« Je suis en route. »._**

Mes escarpins à la main et mes ballerines aux pieds, je me dépêche de rejoindre la rue pour trouver un taxi. Ce n'est pas très difficile. J'ai à peine levé la main qu'un Taxi s'arrête devant moi. Je souris doucement avant de monter à l'arrière.

 ** _\- Bonjour, The Metropolitan Opéra._** Récitais-je, alors que mon téléphone vibre.

Le chauffeur roule déjà.

 ** _\- Je vous offre un pourboire si on arrive le plus rapidement possible et sans avoir d'accident_**. Rajoutais-je à son attention avant de porter mon regard sur l'écran de téléphone.

Deux texto de ma mère. Et un de mon patron. Je lis celui-ci sans attendre.

 ** _«Hansel and Gretel. Loge A15. Je vous attends»_**

Il est rigolo lui. Dès fois, j'aimerai que la situation soit inversée et le voir courir en robe. Bon dieu. Le chauffeur de taxi est assez doué. Lorsqu'on arrive devant l'Opéra, je lui offre comme convenu le pouvoir de quarante dollars. Il est plus que content et me souhaite une très bonne soirée. Dans la voiture, j'ai troqué mes ballerines pour mes talons de dix centimètres. Avant, j'aurai prié pour ne pas me tordre la cheville. Aujourd'hui, après deux ans d'entraînement, j'arrive à courir sur ses chaussures tueuses. L'homme à l'entrée me reconnaît à la seconde. Il a appris au fil du temps que me voir n'était pas toujours bon signe. Il ouvre grand les yeux et m'envoie un petit sourire crispé.

 ** _\- Bonjour, Loge A15. Pour Hansel et Gretel._**

 ** _\- Bien madame !_**

Il se dépêche de me guider au bon endroit. Avant d'entrée, je lui mets mes ballerines dans les mains, prend une grande inspiration, pose un sourire sur mon visage et entre dans la loge. Je comprends en une fraction de seconde pourquoi mon patron m'as fait venir en urgence.

Il y a une place libre sur sa droite. Le plus rapidement possible et aussi le plus délicatement, je prends place. Maximilien regarde la scène en contre bas et ne se tourne pas une seule fois dans ma direction. Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, qu'il réagit enfin. Il me donne une lettre plié en trois. Je la lis sans attendre. C'est un contrat pour la nouvelle campagne de pub « MTS&CO ». La ligne de vêtement qu'à créer mon patron avec sa sœur, Léonie.

Maximilien Stuart a deux sœurs. Poppy qui a treize ans. Du moins demain. Une jeune ado pleine de vie dont Max s'occupe énormément. Et de ce fait dont je m'occupe beaucoup.

Léonie est l'autre sœur de Max. Vingt-sept ans, qui n'arrive pas à trouver un homme prêt à s'investir avec elle dans une longue relation. Généralement, les hommes lui court après pour son argent ou car elle est la sœur du grand « Maximilien Stuart ». Ce qui complique beaucoup les choses. Elle a décidé de créer avec son frère la marque MTS&CO. Ce qui signifie « Maximilien Taylor Stuart & Collaboration. Pour ne pas signer Léonie.

Une fois le contrat lu, deux fois, je le rends à mon patron. Je suis surprise de le voir me fixer. Les sourcils légèrement froncé. Il récupère le papier, le pli et le pause sur ses genoux. Il ne m'a toujours pas lâché des yeux. J'arque un sourcil le dos bien droit. L'opéra est sublime. Du moins, de ce que j'entends. C'est seulement quand la chanteuse s'arrête qu'il tourne le visage vers la scène. J'en fais de même.

Le spectacle vient de finir. Les lumières se rallument. Les gens autour de moi, au nombre de six sans compter mon patron, me regardent étrangement. Je n'en connais aucun étrangement et je réalise qu'ils doivent s'imaginer que je suis la compagne de Maximilien. Rien que ça, fis-je avec une grande envie de rouler des yeux. Je me retiens heureusement de justesse.

Maximilien rigole, sourit et parle avec ses gens, tandis que j'ai récupérer le contrat de ses mains et me suis mise un peu à l'écart. La porte s'ouvrent deux hommes entrent. Je ne reconnais aucun des deux. Décidément. Le petit groupe fini par sortir de la loge. Je reste à bonne distance et surtout de me positionner de sorte à anticiper les attentes de mon patron. Maximilien n'as que trois ans de plus que moi, mais dès fois il se comporte comme un adolescent... et c'est là que je dois agir. On arrive rapidement dans une grande salle avec un plafond très haut, très jolie décorée avec des fresques au plafond. Un style que j'affectionne beaucoup. Il y a du monde. J'essaie de rester concentrer et de ne pas perdre Max des yeux.

 ** _\- Madame, champagne ou vin ?_** Réclame un serveur près de moi.

Dans un petit sourire, je décline l'offre. Le serveur se penche au milieu du groupe pour proposer son plateau plein à craquer. Je suis surprise de voir Maximilien se pencher vers le serveur. Ce dernier hoche, la tête attend que tout le monde soit servi et disparaît. Max me regarde une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa conversation. Les gens m'ignorent. Je m'en fiche royalement. Mon téléphone fini par sonner. Bon dieu, même à minuit passé ont venait me casser les pieds. Je décroche après avoir regardé l'appelant.

 ** _\- Il est cinq heures du matin à Paris... qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?_** Demandais-je très doucement en français.

Mon frère répondit aussitôt.

 ** _\- J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail. Mes horaires sont flexibles._**

J'arque malgré moi un sourcil. Comme le ferai mon patron en réalité. Je me sens idiote d'avoir eu ce geste et je passe une main sur mes sourcils pour les lisser.

 ** _\- Un nouveau travail. De quel genre ?_** M'étonnais-je.

 ** _\- Dans un bar._** Souffle très bas mon petit frère. **_Je suis barman._**

J'en reste bouche bée.

 ** _\- Dans un bar ? Toi ?_**

 ** _\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?_** Aboya-t-il aussitôt.

Je suis même obligé d'écarter le téléphone de mon oreille.

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas la question,_** ** _Isaac ! Écoute, ce n'est pas le bon moment-là... je suis en train de travailler._**

 ** _\- Putain, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'appeler. Tu ne t'intéresse qu'à ton nombril, maintenant._** Grogne-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Je suis surprise par les propos de mon frère et la rancœur qu'il a contre moi, ce soir. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le mois dernier et que la dernière fois j'étais en shooting publicitaire. J'avais dû lui dire que je le rappelais. Et j'avais oublié.

J'ai à peine le téléphone raccroché de mon oreille que Maximilien me tend un verre de sirop à la menthe. Ce que je préfère par-dessus-tout.

 ** _\- Merci,_** repris-je dans un anglais quasi parfait.

 ** _\- Tout va bien ?_** Se renseigne-t-il doucement.

 ** _\- Génial._**

Je prends une petite gorgée de ma boisson et regarde autour de moi.

 ** _\- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?_** Risquais-je craintivement.

 ** _\- Une petite heure. Nous avons quelques personnes à rencontrer et ensuite je vous libère._**

Je souris doucement.

 ** _\- C'était votre famille ?_**

Je détourne aussitôt le regard. Ce qui ne semble pas le démonter pour autant.

 ** _\- Angela, je dois savoir si tout se passe bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me trouver une nouvelle assistante dans les jours ou mois à venir. Une contrainte bien trop grande._** Grogne-t-il.

Je le fixe bouche bée.

 ** _\- Tout va merveilleusement bien, monsieur Stuart. Je vais rester à mon poste et si jamais l'envie de repartir dans pays natale me démange je vous en ferez part et attendrais de former une nouvelle personne avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette !_**

Il fronce les sourcils, semble vouloir ajouter quelques choses, mais se retient de justesse, car un homme vient de se poster près de nous. Comme un robot on se tourne vers lui. Il semble ne pas se rendre compte qu'il vient d'arrêter un échange houleux et je le remercie mille fois mentalement.

 ** _\- Monsieur Stuart, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Hector Palinski._**

Je n'écoute déjà qu'à moitié la conversation des deux hommes. De temps en temps Max me fait signe de me joindre à la conversation ou me pose une question pour avoir mon avis ou la possibilité de faire tel ou tel projet. Les gens commencent à me regarder différemment, surtout quand j'apporte mon grain de sel et pose problème sur tel ou tel points importants. Je peux voir des fois mon patron sourire après une de mes interventions et je lui retourne naturellement.

Finalement, j'arrive à prendre congé dans les alentours de trois heures du matin. Le chauffeur de Maximilien Stuart, m'a gentiment raccompagné à la maison ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose maintenant... dormir.

*/*/*/*

Réveille à six heures trente. Comme toujours. Je suis en manque cruelle de sommeil, mais ça ne sera pas la première fois. Je n'ai dormi que trois petite heures. Après un petit déjeuner de champion à l'américaine, je cherche ma nouvelle tenue. Au bout d'une minute ou deux je la trouve. Jean, talons hauts et chemisier blanc. Évidemment le tout dans des grandes marques de luxe et des chaussures signé Louboutin. Je rajoute des bijoux. Et hop, je suis prête pour une nouvelle journée avec Monsieur Stuart et CO.

Le trajet au métro se fait toujours de la même façon. Bruyamment. J'ai acheté le journal et je le lis les gros titres. J'ai également acheté trois grands cafés noir. Le miens par contre à un petit nuage de chantilly. Mais sans sucre. J'ai fait un rapide détour pour récupérer deux vestes aux pressings de Max. Oui, un des points de mon travail et qui est d'ailleurs inscrits dans mon contrat.

 ** _\- Bonjour, Ally._** Fis-je dans un grand sourire.

 ** _\- Bonjour, Angela._**

La réceptionniste est une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Blonde, grande et sexy. Elle me donne des complexes à chaque fois que je la voie. Vive à New-York. La ville ou la chirurgie esthétique et les séances de sport font bon ménage. Ici tout le monde prend soin de son apparence et de son corps. C'est l'une des premières règles de la ville, j'ai l'impression.

 ** _\- Salut !_** Dis-je rapidement à Nicholas en posant sur son bureau un des cafés. **_Il est déjà là ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Depuis longtemps._**

 ** _\- Avant moi en tout cas !_** Grimaça-t-il.

J'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi cette nuit. Je pose sur ma chaise, ma veste que je viens d'enlever et mon sac. Je souffle un grand coup avant de me lancer vers le bureau de mon patron. Je frappe deux petits coups à la porte. Un grand silence me répond. Je frappe une seconde fois, puis j'entre. Maximilien Stuart est bien là. Il est déjà sur l'ordinateur à taper rapidement des informations. Il a également un téléphone collé à l'oreille. L'imprimante est en route et sort de nombreuses feuilles. Étrangement, je me sens bien ici. Avec lui et dans cette ambiance professionnelle. Studieuse.

Travailler pour une firme américaine a toujours été un de mes rêves. Travailler pour la plus grande firme de New-York est un fantasme devenait réalité. J'ai travaillé dur pour arriver jusqu'ici. J'ai été une très bonne élève. Toute ma vie j'ai travaillé dure pour arriver ou j'en suis. Je suis l'unique fille d'un pasteur luthérien et sa femme, je n'ai pas voulu les décevoir. Plus jeune j'étais décrite comme timide, réservé et quelque peu perspicace. Ça ne m'a pas déranger jusqu'à la fin de mes études.

J'ai également deux frères jumeaux. Plus jeunes de huit ans. Joshua et Isaac Weber. Ils sont très forts et exigeait beaucoup d'attention quand ils étaient plus jeune. Quoi que aujourd'hui encore. Je les adore, cependant, j'ai moins de temps à leurs consacré. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont dix-neuf ans et vivent entre la fac et leurs travaillent. Isaac est étudiant en mécanique. Il travaille chez un garagiste le week-end. Et maintenant dans un bar. Géniale, si mes parents apprennent ça, il est foutu.

Joshua quant à lui est étudiant en sport. Il a une spécialité Boxe. Il travaille dans une salle de sport durant son temps libre. Deux caractères bien distants.

C'est la main ferme et forte de Maximilien qui me ramène brusquement dans le présent. Il vient de frapper du plat de la main sur son bureau, me faisant de ce fait sursauter. Il arque un sourcil en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Je me dépêche de poser sur son bureau son café et son journal. Il me sourit simplement avant que je sorte. Bon dieu. Je souffle un grand coup appuyé sur la porte.

 ** _\- Tu es vivante ?_** Ricana Nicholas.

Je grogne avant de rejoindre mon bureau. Max est loin d'être commode le matin. Encore moins lorsqu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Franchement, je préfère le laisser dans son coin pour le moment. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup à faire ce matin. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me mets au travail.

*/*/*/*

Midi et quinze minutes. Nicholas vient juste de partir nous chercher à déjeuner. Je ne peux pas partir en pause repas, quand Maximilien est encore là. Ce qui est le cas. D'ailleurs, le voici qui pointe le bout de son nez. Enfin. Je relève les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur et retient mon souffle. Il a la tenue parfaite pour un golfeur.

 ** _\- Quoi ?_** Dit-il, tandis que je rougie un peu.

 ** _\- Euh... vous êtes sûr pour le chapeau?_**

Il sourit aussitôt avant de poser sur mon bureau, trois gros dossiers. Tous dans des pochettes bleu. Ce qui signifie « dossier en cours, ne pas les mettre sur un coin du bureau. Merci ».

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas un chapeau... mais un béret. C'est très à la mode. Et vous êtes à la bonne place pour le savoir._**

 ** _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_**

 ** _\- C'est français._** Dit-il dans un grand sourire. ** _J'y vais, je vous appel dans l'après-midi, ne quitter pas le téléphone des yeux._**

 ** _\- Je ne le fais jamais !_** Scandais-je horrifié, tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.

Le pire c'est qu'il chantonne.

 ** _\- Il a l'air joyeux aujourd'hui ?_** S'amuse Ally, en pointant le bout de son nez.

Elle se poste devant mon bureau comme une petite fleur.

 ** _\- Il va au golf et sûrement s'acheter une nouvelle voiture... moi aussi ça me rendrait heureuse !_** Rigolais-je avant de froncer les sourcils. **_De quoi tu as besoin ?_**

Elle me donne des fiches candidatures pour un nouveau poste administratif au service comptabilité.

 ** _\- C'est toi qui va te charger des entretient?_**

 ** _\- Sûrement. Ça m'étonnerait que Maximilien s'en occuper personnellement._**

Je me rends compte de ma bourde, quand Ally ouvre la bouche et les yeux en manque d'air.

 ** _\- Je voulais dire Monsieur Stuart. J'ai l'habitude de parler comme ça avec Nicholas. Désolé._**

Elle hoche la tête, pas très convaincu.

 ** _\- Je pense que tu as le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Apres tout, tu t'occupes aussi de son panier de linge sale, non ?_**

Sur ses douces paroles, Ally s'en va. Bon dieu, j'espère qu'elle va garder sa langue cette fois. Je me remets au travail et dix minutes plus tard, Nicholas revient avec nos repas. Je mange tout en lissant les contre rendu de la comptabilité.

Quinze heures, je fais un premier tri dans les candidatures. Nous avons reçu plus de deux cents lettres, alors je vais avoir tout le loisir de choisir convenablement. Pour le premier tri, la grande moitié part à la poubelle. Maximilien Stuart a des critères de sélection bien à lui. Pour chaque poste, il a une grille d'évaluation. Si tu ne remplis pas plus de la moitié de cette grille, tu peux être certaine d'être recalé.

 ** _\- Allo, la terre ?_**

Je sursaute quand Nicholas claque ses doigts devant mes yeux.

 ** _\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_**

 ** _\- Le patron sur la ligne 1._**

Je suis mortifié. Je prends l'appel sans attendre.

 ** _\- Angela Weber._** Récitais-je simplement, le cœur battant fort.

 ** _\- J'ai besoin de vous._** Souffle la voix de Max à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 ** _\- Pour ?_** Fis-je mâchoire contracté.

 ** _\- Poppy a eu un malaise à l'école. Il faut aller la chercher. Vous pouvez vous en occuper ?_**

Je soupire avant de répondre.

 ** _\- Évidemment. Je m'en occupe._**

 ** _\- Je me dépêche de finir le rendez-vous. Je vous retrouve à mon bureau d'ici moins d'une heure._**

 ** _\- Je gère la situation. Pas de souci._**

Dès que j'ai raccroché, je suis debout, mon sac à la main et mon manteau sur l'avant-bras.

 ** _\- J'ai mon portable... appel si Maximilien est là avant moi. Et appel-moi si y a un problème. Quel qu'il soit. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très long, mais au cas où..._**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase les portes de l'ascenseur se referme sur moi.

L'école de Poppy est à un quart d'heure de notre entreprise. Je suis dans un taxi quand mon téléphone sonne. Numéro inconnu.

 ** _\- Angela Weber._** Récitais-je.

 ** _\- Bonjour Angela, c'est Madame Thompson._**

Je retiens aussitôt ma respiration.

 ** _\- Bonjour,_** couinais-je. **_Je suis en route pour récupérer Poppy._**

 ** _\- Je sais._** Sourit-elle à travers le téléphone. **_Je voulais juste vous remercier. Avec mon époux, nous avons dû quitter New-York à l'imprévu. Max vient de m'informer que vous alliez vous occuper de Poppy._**

 ** _\- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas._**

 ** _\- Je sais très bien, ma chère Angela, que vous faites un excellent travail. Mais, ceci n'est pas votre travail._**

 ** _\- Je..._**

 ** _\- Alors, je vous remercie..._** me coupa-t-elle. ** _Maximilien ne sera pas le faire. Je préfère donc prendre les devants._**

 ** _\- C'est un plaisir, madame._**

 ** _\- Parfait. Vous pouvez dire à ma fille de m'appeler dans la soirée ? Je suis terriblement déçu de ne pas être avec elle pour son anniversaire._**

 ** _\- Pas de problème. Merci de votre appel. Et bonne journée._**

 ** _\- Merci, Angela. A vous aussi._**

Je raccroche juste quand j'arrive à l'école de Poppy. Je demande au taxi de m'attendre gentiment pendant que je vais chercher mon « colis ». Les personnes de l'établissement savent qui je suis. Depuis deux ans, je m'occupe plus ou moins de cette enfant de treize ans.

 ** _\- Madame Weber._**

Le proviseur me sert la main avant de m'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, je retrouve Poppy roulait en boule sur un lit.

 ** _\- Hey, ma belle... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_**

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me sert fort contre elle. Poppy est une enfant très câline. Je le sais depuis ses deux ans. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis réceptive à chaque fois.

 ** _\- On peut rentrer ?_** Murmure-t-elle.

 ** _\- Oui, pas de souci._**

Le directeur me fait signer deux trois documents avant qu'on puisse sortir. Le taxi est toujours là. Je souffle de soulagement.

 ** _\- On va devoir repasser par l'entreprise. Tu te reposeras dans le bureau de ton frère._**

 ** _\- Merci Angela. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton travail mais... merci._**

 ** _\- Ce n'est effectivement pas mon travail, Poppy. C'est pour ça que je le fais avec plaisir. Tu es importante... tu le sais._**

Durant le trajet, j'essaie de faire parler Poppy sur son état de santé. Finalement, c'est dans l'ascenseur qu'elle ose me dire qu'elle a eu ses premières menstruations et qu'elle vit un cauchemar. Je ris aussitôt ce qui semble la choquer.

 ** _\- Hey !_** Se plaint-elle.

 ** _\- Écoute, Poppy... moi quand j'ai mes règles j'ai un mal de dos atroces. Alors, croit moi. Je sais ce que sait. Et puis, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. C'est un joli cadeau._**

Les portes s'ouvrent.

 ** _\- Tu pourrais éviter de le dire à mon frère ?_**

 ** _\- Je vais essayer... Cependant, Maximilien est assez convainquant dans son rôle de chef diabolique._**

Je ris quand elle lève les yeux en l'air. Elle m'accompagne ensuite dans un petit rire.

 ** _\- Je t'apporte une boisson chaude ?_**

 ** _\- Un chocolat ?_** S'amuse-t-elle.

 ** _\- Tout de suite, mademoiselle. Installe toi et fait autant de bazars que tu veux !_** M'amusais-je, en la faisant entrer dans le bureau.

Malheureusement, Max est déjà présent. En charmante compagnie. Poppy grimace. J'en fait autant.

 ** _\- « Faire du bazar », madame Weber ?_** S'enquit Maximilien, en arquant un sourcil.

 ** _\- Une façon de parler, monsieur Stuart. Vous savez bien que la personne qui doit ensuite ranger, c'est moi._**

Je souris aussitôt, tandis que Poppy lâche un petit « Bien envoyé». Maximilien se lève de son bureau et vient embrasser sa sœur sur la joue.

 ** _\- Joyeux anniversaire Poppy._**

 ** _\- Merci._** Chantonne-t-elle.

 ** _\- Tu vas bien ?_**

 ** _- ** _Oui. J'ai juste mal au ventre._**_**

 ** _\- Tu as vu un médecin ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il.

 ** _\- L'infirmière m'a donné de quoi calmer la douleur_**. Murmura Poppy, en jetant un œil dans ma direction.

Maximilien en fait autant. Je souris délicatement.

 ** _\- Je vais chercher un chocolat pour Poppy. Vous souhaitez quelques choses ?_** Questionnais-je en regardant la femme qui est toujours assise sur le canapé du bureau.

Max me regarde étrangement une seconde avant de me présenter.

 ** _\- Angela, voici Selena Watts. Selena voici mon assistante, Angela Weber._**

Poppy tique comme moi au mot «assistante ». Je pense être plus que ça... mais, je préfère me taire. Selena Watts, répétais-je avant de comprendre. Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand dans la seconde.

 ** _\- Nicholas devait nous réserver un restaurant pour ce soir... mais visiblement, il est moins doué que vous._** Grogne mon patron.

 ** _\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._** Dis-je poliment en tournant déjà les talons.

Le sublime mannequin m'arrête pourtant quelques secondes après.

 ** _\- Je veux bien de l'eau aromatisé à la pêche de préférence._** Dit-elle.

Je me retiens de lui envoyer une réplique « pêchu » et hoche la tête. Nicholas est de retour derrière son bureau. Il me regarde avec des yeux de Merlan Frit. J'ai horreur de ça. J'attrape le téléphone est compose le numéro du restaurant préféré de Max.

 ** _\- Ritz, New-York, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_**

Je m'installe dernière mon ordinateur pour lire en même temps les derniers mails.

 ** _\- Bonjour, je suis Angela Weber. J'appelle de la part de Maximilien Stuart, entreprise Stuart Compagny, pour le directeur Léonce !_** Fis-je lentement.

 ** _\- Un instant, S'il vous plaît !_**

J'ai aussitôt une petite musique d'attente. Nicholas siffle entre ses dents. Je suppose qu'il a déjà essayé ma méthode, mais que ce fut un échec cuisant.

 ** _\- Madame Weber, je suis très content de vous avoir au téléphone._**

 ** _\- De même Monsieur Léonce. Comment va votre femme ?_**

 ** _\- Très bien. Je vous remercie. Elle m'a demandé d'ailleurs pas plus tard que hier de vos nouvelles._** S'amuse-t-il.

 ** _\- Je viendrais lui rendre visite dans les prochains jours. Vous avez ma parole !_** Rigolais-je.

Le directeur Léonce en fait de même.

 ** _\- Alors, Angela. Que puis-je faire pour vous?_**

Je lui parle aussitôt de la table de restaurant. Après quelques minutes de négociation, j'ai enfin un résultat positif.

 ** _\- Très bien, une table pour deux à vingt et une heure trente. C'est parfait, Monsieur Léonce._**

 ** _\- Angela, n'oubliez pas... vous devez rencontrer mon fils la semaine prochaine. C'est notre Deal._** Rigola-t-il.

 ** _\- Promis !_** Soupirais-je avec une boule au ventre.

Lorsque je raccroche, Nicholas me fixe dangereusement.

 ** _\- Comment a tu fais ?_**

 ** _\- Ça s'appelle la diplomatie. Et surtout du talent mon cher ami !_**

Il bougonne quelques mots dans sa barbe, alors que je me dirige vers le coin pause pour préparer les boisons. Une fois fait, je m'applique à donner le tout à Nicholas. Il se fait un plaisir de l'apporter à qui de droit. La seconde d'après l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur Brenda Linckle, la rouquine incendiaire et amie. Deux hommes sont de la partie. Son copain, Garett. L'autre homme doit être son frère qui vient de Los Angeles.

 ** _\- Sexy dans ta tenue, la française._**

Je ris aussitôt et contourne mon bureau pour l'embrasser.

 ** _\- Il est déjà l'heure ?_**

 ** _\- Presque, on sait dit qu'on allait directement venir te chercher. Comme ça ton patron te laissera partir._**

 ** _\- Tu rêves, toi !_**

Brenda se tourne vers l'homme ayant peut-être la trentaine passé.

 ** _\- Hunter, je te présente mon amie Angela. Angie voici le frère de Garett... Hunter._**

Je lui souris délicatement avant de lui serrer la main. Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à nouveau. Nicholas qui semble vouloir fuir à toute vitesse me pointe du doigt.

 ** _\- Il t'attend. Et c'est urgent !_**

Je grogne aussitôt, sous la grimace de Brenda. Effectivement, Maximilien m'attend de pied ferme, il est juste dernière la porte et a visiblement comprit que nous avions de la visite.

 ** _\- Qui est-ce ?_** S'enquit-il étonné.

 ** _\- Des amis._** Murmurais-je.

 ** _\- Un rendez-vous ?_**

 ** _\- Une sortie entre amis._** Souris-je très mal à l'aise.

Il fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

 ** _\- Ou allez-vous sortir ?_**

Je reste bouche bée devant cette question.

 ** _\- Aucune idée._**

Il allait vouloir venir sinon. J'en étais certaine. Max me détail de la tête au pied.

 ** _\- J'ai appris à vous connaître Angela en deux ans. Je sais beaucoup de chose vous concernant._**

J'ai la bouche sèche et détourne aussitôt le regard. Il sait que je mens. Super.

 ** _\- D'accord. Je pense que je vais me débrouiller. Vous pouvez partir, madame Weber._**

Je suis perplexe une seconde. Il est tout le temps en train de chauffer le chaud et le froid. Poppy qui se tient derrière son frère me sourit doucement et m'envoie un clin d'œil.

 ** _\- Très bien. Merci Monsieur Stuart._**

Surprise de cette soudaine générosité, j'attrape mon manteau et mon sac.

 ** _\- On sort d'ici avant qu'il ne change d'avis._** Dis-je très bas aux trois adultes qui furent déjà à toute allure vers l'ascenseur. **_A demain Nicholas._**

 ** _\- Si tu pouvais éviter de revenir, j'en serai heureux._** Clame-t-il ce qui choque les deux hommes.

 ** _\- Va draguer un mec, Nicholas... tu te sentiras tellement mieux après !_** Lâche Brenda ce qui me fit glousser.

Nicholas n'en revient pas et bredouille quelques mots que je préfère ne pas comprendre. Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée tout de même, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement dans l'ascenseur.

 ** _\- C'est bizarre quand même._** Soupire Brenda. ** _Il a dit « oui » trop rapidement à mon goût._**

 ** _\- Je sais._** Risquais-je, en ajoutant une petite grimace.

Tout le long du trajet, on discute du programme de la soirée. Nous sommes dans le métro quand un premier texto arrive.

 ** _« Où se trouve le dossier 75-290 ? »._**

Mon patron. Encore et toujours lui. Je réponds sans perdre une minute.

 ** _« Dans le cassier des fichiers suspendu. Troisième étagères. Deuxième étages._**

 ** _Il doit se trouver entre les dossiers 75-289 et 75-291. Bonne soirée. »_**

Je frôle l'impolitesse. Mais, quand même il ne faut pas être diplômé d'une grande université pour savoir comment trouver un dossier. Je souris à ma propre plaisanterie et envoie le message.

 ** _\- ça va ?_** Question Hunter, sous le regard de son frère et sa belle-sœur.

 ** _\- Oui, parfait !_**

Une réponse vient d'arriver.

 ** _« Vous avez bu ? Bon dieu, vous venez juste de partir... »_**

Je sens l'irritation le gagné. Ce qui me fait glousser. Mon patron aime contrôler... sauf, qu'avec moi, il n'y arrive pas du tout.

 ** _« Non. Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Vous le savez si bien..._**

 ** _Comme vous le dites... je viens juste de partir._**

 ** _A moins que je sois soûle de bonheur ? »._**

J'appuie sur envoie, tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Bon dieu, je regrette déjà d'avoir envoyé ce message. Je discute avec le trio durant le reste du trajet. Je jette de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil à mon portable. Rien. Pas d'autre message. Je me surprends a finalement apprécier Hunter. C'est quelqu'un d'assez agréable. De plus, il a un certain charme. Le plus grand problème c'est qu'il vit à Los Angeles pour son travail. Photographe professionnel. Rien que ça.

 ** _\- Du coup, tu as du photographier beaucoup de personnalités ?_** Me renseignais-je.

 ** _\- Quelques-unes._** Sourit-il.

 ** _\- Qui t'as le plus impressionné ou stresser ?_** M'enquis-je.

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de lâcher un petit nom qui me surprend.

 ** _\- Madonna._**

J'en reste bouche bée d'ailleurs

 ** _\- Tu as photographié Madonna ?_**

Il rit aussitôt face à ma réaction.

 ** _\- Mais en fait, tu es quelqu'un de connu dans le milieu ?_**

 ** _\- Oui et non... je commence tout juste à me faire un nom !_**

 ** _\- Je vais peut-être vouloir que tu me prennes en photo._** Risquais-je.

 ** _\- Avec plaisir. Tu es une très jolie femme... et ce sont les meilleurs modèles._**

Je rougie aussitôt. Mon téléphone vibre et se met à sonner. Je sais qui m'appelle. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour m'appeler.

 ** _\- Angela, ne me dit pas que c'est ton patron qui te harcèle déjà ?_** S'étrangle Brenda.

 ** _\- En fait, depuis que je suis sortie de l'immeuble, il me harcèle._** Lui expliquais-je avant de prendre l'appel. **_Angela Weber._** Récitais-je gaiement.

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas trouvé le dossier 75-290. Et oui, j'ai bien cherché entre le 89 et le 91._** grogna-t-il rapidement.

Je lève les yeux en l'air et me reprend aussitôt.

 ** _\- Vous avez regardé sur mon bureau ou celui de Nicholas ?_**

 ** _\- Oui. Deux fois._**

Les portes du métro s'ouvrent annonçant évidemment le lieu. Brenda attrape mon avant-bras et me guide parmi la foule. Je peux sentir aussi la main ferme de Hunter dans le bas de mon dos.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Times Square ?_**

Je suis un peu surprise par le ton de sa voix. Il semble choqué.

 ** _\- Pardon ?_**

Maximilien soupire et pose une fois encore la question, mais avec plus de douceur.

 ** _\- Vous êtes à Times Square ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, je suis effectivement à Times Square._**

Je vois Brenda arquer un sourcil.

 ** _\- Avec votre rendez-vous ?_**

J'ai envie de lui raccrocher au nez. Puis, me ravise. Je tiens à mon travail. Il paie bien et je me plais beaucoup à travailler pour un milliardaire arrogant.

 ** _\- Oui. Je vais regarder un film à Central Park, pour tout vous dire. Vous devriez venir avec votre amie... Selena Watts !_**

J'ai craché le nom de ce mannequin célèbre. Brenda à lâcher mon bras et à les yeux grands ouvert sous le choc. Merde !

 ** _\- Oui pourquoi pas. Je vais y penser._** Marmonne-t-il.

 ** _\- D'accord, mais oublié pas votre dîner au Ritz pour vingt et une heure trente. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour vous avoir ce rendez-vous._** Bougonnais-je en tapant du pied.

 ** _\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier._** S'amuse-t-il.

 ** _\- Bien._** Sifflais-je, avant de reprendre plus délicatement. **_Demain, je viendrai plutôt pour vous trouver le dossier 75-290. D'accord ?_**

 ** _\- Parfait. Bonne soirée, Angela._**

 ** _\- Bonne soirée, Monsieur Stuart._**

Je raccroche et fixe quelques secondes mon téléphone. J'ai peur qu'il sonne ou vibre. Mais, rien. Je fronce les sourcils.

 ** _\- Angie ?_**

 ** _\- Une seconde._** Clamais-je, tout en levant un doigt dans sa direction.

Elle se contente d'attendre. Comme tout le monde. Finalement, il vibre et je souris. Un nouveau message de Max. Je ris dès que j'ai le message.

 ** _«J'apporte le café, demain. Bonne soirée douce Angela. »._**

Le tout écrit dans un français parfait. Je réponds sans attendre dans ma langue natale.

 ** _« Très bonne soirée, monsieur le milliardaire autoritaire. »._**

 ** _\- Voilà, cette fois il va nous laisser tranquille._**

 ** _\- Sur ?_** Risqua mon amie en croissant les bras sur son torse.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce tu veux... cet homme est totalement perdu sans moi. Je suis sa mère, sa sœur, sa petite amie, son assistante, sa femme de ménage et même son médecin !_**

 ** _\- Euh... de qui vous parlez ?_** S'enquit Hunter les sourcils fronçait.

 ** _\- Mon patron. Le tout puissant_** ** _Maximilien Taylor Stuart !_**

Je peux voir la mâchoire de Hunter se contracter avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. Tient... mon patron n'a pas toujours que des fans visiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je suis assise sur un plaid en plein milieu de Central Park. Autour de moi, de la végétation à n'en plus finir et beaucoup de monde. Trop à mon gout. Je suis installée entre Brenda et Hunter. Ce qui ne me pose pas de problème en soi. J'ai retiré mes chaussures de luxe dès que j'ai franchis l'herbe. Hors de question de les abimer. J'y tiens énormément à ses chaussures. Et surtout ça me fait un bien fout d'être enfin à plat.

 ** _\- Donc, tu travailles depuis deux ans pour Monsieur Stuart ?_**

 ** _\- Exact._** Souris-je doucement, en regardant Hunter droit dans les yeux.

 ** _\- Et tu aimes ça ?_**

 ** _\- Oui. C'est un poste génial._**

Je ne mens pas. J'aime mon travail et j'aime travailler pour Maximilien... du moins la plupart du temps.

 ** _\- Ouais... mais, d'après ce que tu dis, tu n'as pas vraiment de vie en dehors des heures de boulots._**

 ** _\- Oui. Mon contrat est ainsi. J'ai signé pour être à sa disposition 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7._**

J'hausse les épaules l'air de rien en jouant avec l'herbe sous moi. J'adore la sensation de l'herbe sous mes doigts. Je trouve ça tellement reposant.

 ** _\- Et, si tu n'es pas disponible ?_** Réclame-t-il surpris.

 ** _\- Je suis toujours disponible._** Dis-je sans prendre des pincettes.

Hunter ne dit mot, mais je sais que cela le trouble.

 ** _\- J'ai un visa pour travailler chez lui. Il s'occupe de mes papiers administratifs et signe les documents pour que je puisse rester aux États-Unis. Il m'aide beaucoup malgré les apparences._**

 ** _\- Il te fait aussi de beaux cadeaux._** S'amusa Brenda, avant d'exploser de rire face à mon regard ahuri. ** _Quoi ? Regarde, rien que ses chaussures. Des Louboutins ? Je veux bien qu'il soit riche Angie, mais_** **_quand même... mon patron ne m'a jamais offert une fleur ou une journée de repos. Alors, imagine des chaussures de luxe ?!_**

J'hoche la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise vision.

 ** _\- C'est un cadeau de monsieur Milliardaire ? Pas vrai ?_** Questionne-t-elle, une fois encore.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me pose la question. Non... elle essaie toujours de savoir si Max a rapporté un cadeau de ses voyages de déplacement. Il le fait toujours. Elle a raison de se poser ses questions et elle sait. Je n'aime juste pas l'idée qu'elle le fasse devant d'autre personne. Surtout des gens qui n'aiment pas trop mon milliardaire de patron.

 ** _\- Et, donc ?_** Dis-je essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

 ** _\- Il t'aime bien. Tu fais partie de sa vie maintenant. Tu lui passes tous ses petits caprices et tu ne profites même pas de tes soirées new-yorkaises. Un jour tu vas repartir en France sans rien avoir vu de New-York ou de l'Amérique._**

Je fronce les sourcils tout en ayant une petite pointe au cœur. Repartir en France ? Jamais de la vie.

 ** _\- Ma place est ici. Aux Etats-Unis. Avec la famille Stuart._**

 ** _\- Bien sûr que si. Regarde, je suis ici. Je profite de Central Parc avec des Américains. Ce n'est pas rien._**

 ** _\- Ouais... et tu regardes ton portable tous les dix secondes, Angie. Ce type te rend dingue._**

Elle a s'en doute raison. Mais, hors de question pour moi pour le lui dire. J'ai ma fierté de petite française. Et sans Maximilien ma vie serait beaucoup moins fascinante. En plus, je suis complètement dingue de ce type. Ça, je n'allais pas lui dire par contre. J'avais réussi à camoufler mes émotions depuis le premier jour. Hors de question de perdre ce que j'ai pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Car, Maximilien Stuart était un homme à femmes. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir une relation de plus de deux mois avec une femme. Et, je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail. Hors de question. Malgré mes sentiments profonds pour mon patron, je refusée de l'avouer aux autres. Surtout pas à Brenda !

 ** _\- Et sinon… on peut parler d'autre chose que de mon travail ?_** M'enquis-je, en attrapant mon sac à main.

Vu son regard… la réponse doit être non !

 ** _\- Je vais chercher du pop-corn. Vous voulez quelques choses ?_**

Après avoir négocié deux gros pots de pop-corn avec le couple qui nous accompagne, je suis à moitié surprise de voir Hunter venir avec moi.

 ** _\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être grossier._**

 ** _\- Aucun problème. Je sais très bien que mon travail me prenne une grande partie de mon temps... mais, j'aime ça. J'ai travaillé durement pour avoir ce poste._**

Il me sourit doucement.

 ** _\- D'accord, mais quand tu rencontreras quelqu'un... tu n'as pas peur de le faire passer au second plan ?_**

Je le vois légèrement mal à l'aise.

 ** _\- Depuis que je suis à New-York, presque deux ans maintenant, j'ai rencontré des tas de gars... et tous ont décidé que ma vie professionnelle était envahissante._**

 ** _\- Ah._**

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Tout simplement._**

Je soulève les épaules avant de grimacer. Je viens de marcher sur un caillou assez pointu. Peut-être pas la bonne idée d'aller pied nu sur les gravillons.

 ** _\- Toujours pas envie de mettre tes chaussures ?_** S'amuse-t-il.

 ** _\- Non. Pas envie de salir ses magnifiques chaussures !_** Scandais-je, en serrant les dites chaussures contre ma poitrine.

 ** _\- Enfin... si cet homme t'offre des chaussures de luxe, l'homme qui partagera ta vie aura de grand souci à se faire._**

 ** _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_**

 ** _\- Ben... que si j'étais ton copain, ça m'inquiéterait de savoir que ton patron te rapporte des souvenirs de ses visites professionnelles. Et, encore pire quand tu sais le prix de ses cadeaux._**

Je reste perplexe une seconde avant de sourire.

 ** _\- Ouais... mais, tu n'es pas mon copain !_**

J'ajoute un petit clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir fuir non plus.

 ** _\- Pas pour l'instant en effet !_** Rigole-t-il, avant d'attraper ma main et de m'arrêter dans ma course à la gourmandise.

Je peux voir le stand à deux pas de nous. Puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me prend la main de cette façon.

 ** _\- Hunter tu..._**

 ** _\- Je t'aime bien, Angela. Vraiment bien. Mon frère et sa copine ne me parle que de toi depuis des jours. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis très longtemps. Et je dois reconnaître que tu es très attirante._**

Le rouge me monte aussitôt aux joues. Je suis assez mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. J'ai tout à coup très chaud et la tête qui tourne légèrement. Je sais comment gérer une assemblée de gens en costume cravate ou encore un milliardaire excentrique... mais, un homme qui me drague ? Non ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir.

 ** _\- Hunter, je..._**

Un petit cri strident m'empêche de continuer. Je cligne des cils stupéfaite, en voyant Poppy débarque dans mon champ de vision.

 ** _\- J'ai trouvé Angela._** Hurle-t-elle à plein poumon.

Je suis encore plus surprise lorsque je vois débarquer Maximilien et sa nouvelle copine Selena Watts.

 ** _\- Poppy ? Tu ne devais pas rester sagement à la maison et te reposer ?_** La réprimandais-je.

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas mourante, Angela._** S'amuse-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. **_Et c'est mon anniversaire. Je voulais le faire ici. Avec toi._**

Hunter a été contraint de me lâcher. Je me sens tout à coup plus apte à gérer la situation. Et putain, qu'elle situation. Hunter me regarde pétrifié durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

 ** _\- Madame Weber !_** S'amuse Max en se postant face à nous.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_** M'étranglais-je. **_Et le dîner ?_**

 ** _\- J'ai donné la réservation à ma sœur et son rendez-vous du soir. Et moi je m'occupe de Poppy et son anniversaire._** Sourit-il gentiment.

 ** _\- Vous avez prévenu la réception ?_** Priais-je grandement.

 ** _\- Oups !_** Dit-il pas le moins du monde désolé.

Soufflant comme un taureau, je sors mon téléphone de mon sac et appel le Ritz de New-York.  
Évidemment, Max me fixe dangereusement.

 ** _\- Bonjour, je suis Angela Weber. J'appelle de la part de Maximilien Stuart, entreprise Stuart Compagny, pour le directeur Léonce !_** Fis-je très rapidement.

 ** _\- Un instant, S'il vous plaît !_**

Après une seconde, elle m'informe qu'il est parti.

 ** _\- Ah, mince. Il est déjà parti._** Fis-je en jetant un regard à Max. **_C'est assez délicat pour tout vous dire. C'est une affaire d'ordre privée._**

 ** _\- Ne quittez pas !_**

Je souffle une fois encore.

 ** _\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? Vous savez que je fais des pieds et des mains pour vous avoir des réservations au Ritz._**

Mon stupide patron soulève les épaules indifférentes. Bon Dieu, j'ai envie de le claquer des fois.

 ** _\- Angela que puis-je faire pour vous ?_**

Je souris aussitôt en m'écartant du groupe. Mais, Maximilien me suit aussitôt.

 ** _\- Monsieur Léonce, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger._**

 ** _\- Pas de problème. Que vous arrive-t-il mon petit ?_**

 ** _\- Je vais devoir changer le nom de la réservation pour la table de ce soir. C'est possible ?_**

 ** _\- Bien sûr. A quel nom ?_**

 ** _\- Léonie Stuart !_** Récitais-je. **_Une table pour deux toujours._**

 ** _\- Parfait. J'informe la réception._**

 ** _\- Encore une fois, je suis désolée de tous ses changements. Monsieur Stuart a dû changer son programme suite à un imprévu._**

Je fixe mon patron qui sourit comme un idiot. Vraiment énervant quand il se comporte de cette façon.

 ** _\- Angela ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, monsieur Léonce ?_** Grimaçais-je.

 ** _\- En plus du rendez-vous avec mon fils... je veux que vous lui accordiez une sortie au théâtre !_**

Je reste bouche bée par tant d'audace.

 ** _\- Euh... votre fils aime le théâtre ?_**

Devant moi Maximilien arque un sourcil. Son sourire est deux fois moins grand.

 ** _\- Oui, bien sûr !_**

 ** _\- Et vous voulez que je l'accompagne ?_** M'étranglais-je.

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je fais si notre rendez-vous ne fonctionne pas ? Je suis certaine, que vous allez me couper tous mes passes droits !_**

Les yeux de mon patron s'ouvrent en grand, sous l'horreur de la révélation. Je n'ose pas me tourner vers Hunter. Ou pire vers Poppy.

 ** _\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ma petite. J'ai un deuxième fils si avec celui-ci ça ne fonctionne pas._**

Il rigole aussitôt grandement.

 ** _\- D'accord, monsieur Léonce. J'accepte ce deal... mais vous êtes drôlement fort en affaire aujourd'hui._**

 ** _\- Je sais. Bonne soirée Angela._**

 ** _\- Bonne soirée._**

Je raccroche et pointe mon patron furieusement du doigt.

 ** _\- Vous voyez ce que vous me forcez à faire ?_**

 ** _\- Vous avez un rendez-vous avec le fils de Monsieur Léonce ?_** S'étrangle-t-il.

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- A cause de la réservation ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._** Grognais-je deux fois plus.

 ** _\- Bon Dieu, Angela..._**

Il se frotte la tête durement avant de pointer lui aussi un doigt dans ma direction. Ce qui me fait sursauter. Et couiner. Je n'en suis pas fière.

 ** _\- Vous n'aviez cas dire « non »._** Dit-il furieusement.

 ** _\- Oh, vraiment ? Je fais comment ensuite s'il refuse de vous trouver une place à dîner ? Vous avez viré la dernière assistante qui n'a pas réussi un tel exploit !_** Lui rappelais-je.

Ses yeux pétillent aussitôt. Pas bon signe.

 ** _\- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle assistante. Je ne vais pas vous virer pour une simple réservation._** S'écrit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

 ** _\- Hey les gars... vous n'êtes pas tout seul !_**

On se tourne aussitôt vers Poppy qui recule d'un pas. Effectivement, je peux me rendre compte que nous avons un début de public. Magnifique. Maximilien me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'élancer vers le stand à pop-corn. Bon dieu, cet homme est vraiment excessif.

 ** _\- Ton frère est très irritant._** Fis-je à Poppy, tandis qu'elle glisse un bras autour de mes épaules.

Pour une enfant de treize ans, elle est très grande.

 ** _\- Je sais. Mais au fond de nous, on l'aime bien. Et d'abord, tu es la seule à arriver à lui tenir tête. Enfin, avec maman bien sûr !_** S'amuse-t-elle.

Je grimace ce qui la fait rire. Quand je me tourne vers Hunter, il chuchote avec le top Model Selena. Parfait ! La soirée est vraiment parfaite.

Après avoir attendu cinq minutes devant le stand, Max revient avec trois gros pots de pop-corn. Il en donne un pot à sa sœur et un autre à moi.

 ** _\- Merci._** Récitâmes en cœur.

 ** _\- On pourrait peut-être se trouver une place tranquille._** Marmonne-t-il.

 ** _\- J'ai des amis plus loin._**

 ** _\- Très bien, allons-y !_**

Bon d'accord. Je ne l'invitais pas vraiment, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Brenda a les yeux qui vont lui sortir de la tête quand elle va voir les personnes qui nous accompagnent. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arrive quelques secondes plus tard.

 ** _\- Brenda, ravie de vous revoir._** Souffle sensuellement Max.

 ** _\- Monsieur Stuart ?_** S'écrit-elle stupéfaite. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir !

Elle finit sa phrase en se tournant vers moi accusatrice. J'évite tout contact visuel.

 ** _\- C'est l'anniversaire de Poppy. Elle voulait absolument le fêter ici. Avec moi._** Lui expliquais-je.

 ** _\- Rien que ça !_** Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Le film fini par commencer avec facilement une demi-heure de retard. Je mange mes pop-corn avec Brenda et Garrett. Hunter est trop occupé à chuchoter avec miss monde Selena. Ce que d'ailleurs ne semble pas choqué ou énervé Maximilien. Durant le film, Poppy c'est allongé et sa tête repose sur mes genoux. Elle dort à point fermé maintenant. Le film est presque fini. Max a posé sa veste sur mes épaules il y a quelques minutes. Ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Cependant, je trouve ça craquant. Des applaudissements fusent lorsque les deux acteurs à l'écran tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai un peu peur que cela ne réveille Poppy, mais elle semble dormir à point fermé. Cependant, le film se termine dans un boucan pas possible.

 ** _\- Je vais la porter._** Souffle Max à mon oreille.

Cela me déclenche des frissons dans tout le corps. Littéralement. Max se penche pour prendre sa sœur contre lui. Il me frôle la main et croise mon regard. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

 ** _\- Je te dépose chez toi._** Me dit-il en se redressant. **_C'est sur notre route._**

Je souris doucement et me lève du plaid.

 ** _\- Tu peux me contacter demain ?_** Réclame Brenda.

 ** _\- Pas de souci. Bonne nuit._**

 ** _\- Bonne nuit._**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je salue d'un mouvement de main Garett. Hunter est toujours en déballage de séduction avec Selena.

 ** _\- On les laisse tous les deux. Ils ont visiblement beaucoup de choses à se dire. La voiture est par là._**

Max à raison. Ses deux là on visiblement beaucoup de choses à se dire et ont des points en communs. Tant pis, j'aimais bien Hunter, mais je ne fais pas le poids cette fois. Je suis docilement Max en dehors du parc. Dès que je mes pieds ne sont plus en contact avec l'herbe, je fais une halte pour remettre mes chaussures. Max a de nouveau ce regard moqueur.

 ** _\- Quoi ? J'adore ses chaussures, hors de question de les salir._**

 ** _\- Ce sont celles rapportée de Paris ?_** Questionne-t-il gentiment.

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent !_**

Je ne réponds pas. Comment fait-il pour passer du « vous » au « tu » aussi facilement. Après deux ans, j'ai encore du mal avec ça !

 ** _\- Pense-y pour ton prochain voyage._** M'amusais-je.

Max ricane un peu avant qu'on arrive à la voiture. Une très jolie voiture. Il a sorti l'Aston Martin Vanquish. Je l'adore. Elle est de couleur argentée et assez sportive.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence relaxant. En réalité, je me suis toujours sentie bien avec lui. Même dans les situations les plus étranges. Une fois dans ma rue, Maximilien se gare devant mon immeuble. Il ne coupe pas le moteur pour autant.

 ** _\- Merci d'avoir aidé Poppy aujourd'hui._**

 ** _\- Je l'aime bien._** Lui répondis-je doucement.

 ** _\- Elle t'aime bien aussi. Elle m'a limite fait une crise de nerfs, quand elle a compris que tu ne viendrais pas à son anniversaire. Du coup, vu que ma mère est absente on le repousse à demain. Tu es invitée évidemment._**

 ** _\- Oh… d'accord._** Dis-je timidement.

Pour le coup je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Poppy a déjà passé des anniversaires sans sa mère ou sans son frère. Les deux sont très souvent en déplacement.

 ** _\- A quelle heure ?_**

 ** _\- Vingt heures. J'enverrai une voiture._**

 ** _\- Merci._**

Il me sourit simplement, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir du véhicule. Max attend que j'entre dans mon immeuble pour reprendre la route. Un gentleman. Arrogant certes, mais gentleman. Je ne tarde pas à me mettre au lit. Après une rapide douche, je me laisse partir dans mes rêves. Il va de soi que ce soir… une fois encore, je rêverai de mon patron si sexy.

Car, je peux me permettre que de ses rêves nocturnes. A mon grand désarroi. Pour le grand et puissant Maximilien Taylor Stuart, je ne suis qu'une petite assistante qui vient de France. Absolument rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas une des Top qui rencontre et avec qui il flirt avant de passer à une suivante. J'ai appris avec le temps à ne rien attendre de lui. Ou de personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

*/*/*/*

Sept heures du matin. Je suis douchée, habillé, maquillée et j'ai même pris le temps de m'arrêter prendre un café au Starbucks en bas de ma rue. C'est d'un pas décidé malgré mes talons de dix centimètres que j'entre dans les locaux de mon travail. Il n'y a personne avant huit heures. A part la sécurité indubitablement.

 ** _\- Bonjour, madame Weber._** Souffle l'un d'eux dans le hall. **_Vous êtes bien matinale ce matin._**

 ** _\- Bonjour, j'avais des dossiers urgent alors me voici._** Rigolais-je.

 ** _\- Travaillé pas trop dur, madame Weber._**

 ** _\- Vous non plus._** M'amusais-je, en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois à mon étage, je me dépêche de tout poser sur ma chaise, récupère mon café et m'empresse de rejoindre le bureau de Maximilien. Je suis convaincue que le dossier est dans son bureau. Quelques parts.

 ** _\- En retard !_** Siffle Maximilien, assis sur le canapé.

Je sursaute aussitôt en posant la main devant ma bouche. Manque de bol, mon café se renverse à moitié sur mon jean.

 ** _\- Mince._** Grogne-il, en venant rapidement vers moi. **_Vous avez mal ?_**

C'était un peu chaud, mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est l'état de mon jean. Il est totalement foutu.

 ** _\- J'ai un rendez-vous à onze heures... je ne peux pas y aller avec ça !_** M'étranglais-je, devant la grosse tâche de café sur ma jambe.

 ** _\- Pas de panique... je vais te trouver un jean de rechange._**

Je sais qu'il y arrivera. Il y arrive toujours. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

 ** _\- Bravo pour l'entrée en tout cas !_** Dit-il après une courte minute.

Je lui envoie mon regard le plus noir. Du moins, j'essaie.

 ** _\- Désolé !_** Souffle-t-il.

 ** _\- Bon, trouvons donc ce dossier. C'est pour ça que je suis là à sept heures du matin._**

Maximilien hoche la tête et m'invite à fouiner dans son bureau d'un mouvement de bras. Prenant possession de la pièce, je regarde dans chaque tiroir, commode, placard et dossier suspendu. Rien. Ça doit faire bien trois quart d'heure, que je suis là et toujours rien. C'est absurde.

 ** _\- Mais, enfin... ce n'est pas possible !_** M'étonnais-je, tout en posant les mains sur mes hanches. ** _Je suis sûr qu'il est quelques parts, ici._**

Max est assis sagement sur le divan de son bureau, un gobelet Starbucks dans la main, un beignet dans l'autre.

 ** _\- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?_** M'enquis-je, croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

 ** _\- Absolument pas._**

Il croque dans son beignet en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

 ** _\- Au fait, merci pour le café !_**

 ** _\- Celui sur ton jean ou celui dans ta main?_** Dit-il joueur.

 ** _\- Les deux._** M'amusais-je à mon tour, en attrapant un beignet.

Max me regarde faire avant un grand sourire moqueur. Mon dieu, pourquoi c'est se sourire que je préfère le plus chez lui. Il est plus séduisant que son sourire charmeur pour ma part.

 ** _\- Ce sont les meilleurs beignets de New-York, alors prend ton temps pour le savourer._**

 ** _\- Ils viennent de chez Tom & Henry ? _**

Il hoche la tête grandement.

 ** _\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très bons._**

 ** _\- Les meilleurs._** Reprend mon patron.

Il est de très bonne humeur ce matin, ce qui est étrange.

 ** _\- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé hier ?_**

 ** _\- Lequel ?_** Questionne-t-il, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Je roule aussitôt des yeux.

 ** _\- Durant le golf._**

 ** _\- Ah lui... parfait. On va avoir un reportage dans deux grandes chaînes télévisés. Et trois articles de presse._**

 ** _\- Génial. Et l'autre rendez-vous ? Celui avec la voiture ?_**

Max incline la tête sur le côté. Il a un sourire charmeur.

 **\- L'Aston Martin Vanquish 2018 ? La bleue métallisée ?** m'informais-je.

 **\- Non... j'ai longtemps réfléchis, ensuite je suis monté dans la Nouvelle Audi A7 Sportback... Une carrosserie singulière, un design fuselé, une signature lumineuse futuriste… seigneur… une pure merveille.**

Lorsqu'il parle de voiture, je le perds totalement. Il est dans un autre monde.

 **\- Changement total de style.** Grimaçais-je.

 **\- C'est bien le changement.** Rigole-t-il.

 **\- La couleur de la voiture ?**

 **\- Bleu Firmament ou vert Avalon. Je ne suis pas encore arrêté.**

J'hoche la tête avant de finir ma gourmandise. Bon dieu, j'ai presque envie de me lécher les doigts, mais je me retiens. Deux petites minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans mes recherches. Abattu, je lui pose la question qui me brule les lèvres depuis le début.

 ** _\- Tu as regardé chez toi?_**

 ** _\- Oui._** Ronchonne-t-il.

 ** _\- Dans tout l'appartement ? Dans chaque pièce ?_**

Maximilien ne dit pas un mot. Putain, il me rend vraiment dingue ce type. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

 ** _\- Super... je suis certaine qu'il est chez toi._** Grognais-je en agitant les mains devant moi.

 ** _\- Comme tu étais certaines de le trouver ici._** Me rappelle-t-il gentiment.

Je grogne furieuse tout en retournant à mon bureau. Nicholas est déjà là. Il me regarde comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser sur le nez.

 ** _\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

 ** _\- Trop longtemps !_** Sifflais-je avant de prendre place sur mon siège.

Maximilien m'a suivi. Il ne prend pas la peine de saluer Nicholas. Ce qui l'irrite et me conforte dans mes sentiments.

 ** _\- Je suis désolé..._**

 ** _\- C'est un presque un peu trop facile avec vous._** Chuchotais-je.

 ** _\- Pardon ?_** S'étrangle-t-il.

 ** _\- Vous étiez désolé déjà tout à l'heure et encore maintenant... y a beaucoup de « je suis désolé »... Mais, rien d'autre !_**

Pour le coup, je viens de le moucher. D'accord, je suis certainement allé trop fort, mais trop c'est trop. Nicholas a la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise de mes propos. J'ai été un peu dur, mais il faut que mon patron comprenne que je ne suis pas une femme sans caractères. Je sais qu'il aime ça de plus. Quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire.

 ** _\- Angela, je n'aime pas vous voir en colère contre moi._**

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas en colère_**. Lâchais-je froidement.

Si. J'étais en colère. Max arque un sourcil. Il est prêt à renchérir, mais je lève un doigt devant lui. Il stop net. Je laisse passer cinq secondes avant de reprendre.

 ** _\- Ecouté, monsieur Stuart… je vous remercie pour les « désolé ». Maintenant, je vais me mettre au travail vu que j'ai perdu une heure sur le planning. Ensuite, j'irai chez moi me changer avant de rejoindre mon rendez-vous professionnel. Vous savez celui pour les nouveaux tissus venus du Mexique ? Après quand j'aurais terminé, je vous retrouve plus tard pour l'anniversaire de Poppy. Ok ?_**

Il fronce les sourcils un regard anxieux dans le regard.

 ** _\- Quoi ?_** Fis-je le cœur battant trop vite à mon goût.

 ** _\- Concernant l'anniversaire de Poppy..._**

 ** _\- Pitié, dites-moi que nous n'allons pas au Ritz !?_**

Mon patron fait la grimace et disparait rapidement de mon champ de vision. Cet homme veut ma mort. J'en suis certaine.

Nicholas ne me parle pas de la matinée suite à ce petit échange. Il a très bien compris que j'avais une relation privilégié avec notre patron. En fait, il a compris depuis le premier jour, mais ça l'énerve de plus en plus. Non… en fait ça l'énervé au plus profond de son être. Surtout que Max passe toujours par moi. Et il ne fait pas du tout attention à Nicholas. Sauf cas urgent où je ne suis pas disponible. Ce qui est bizarre puisque nous sommes tous les deux ses assistants.

Heureusement, j'ai le temps de faire beaucoup de choses ce matin. Même le temps d'appeler ma mère pour lui faire savoir que je suis toujours « vivante ». Elle me parle d'Isaac principalement, un peu de mon père aussi, mais rien sur Joshua ce qui m'étonne un peu.

 ** _\- Maman, tout va bien avec Joshua ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, bien sûr !_** Dit-elle d'une voix plus délicate.

 ** _\- Maman, qu'est-ce que ce passe-t-il?_**

Ma mère souffle fortement contre le téléphone. Je suis en salle de repos. Ally entre toute souriante tandis que j'attends une réponse de ma mère.

 ** _\- D'accord... de toute façon, tu le seras un jour ou l'autre, donc._**

Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration. Je suis anxieuse. J'ai d'ailleurs retenu mon souffle en dévisageant Ally qui se sert un café.

 ** _\- Joshua sort depuis quelques jours avec Jessica Stanley._**

Je m'étouffe littéralement avec ma salive. Ally arque un sourcil dans ma direction. Elle ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je dis puisque je parle en français avec ma mère. Je préfère d'ailleurs. Cette commère irait raconter à tout le monde ma vie sans ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre ragot sur moi.

 ** _\- Répète-moi ça !_** Sifflais-je.

 ** _\- Joshua sort avec Jessica !_**

Je ferme les yeux en me tenant l'arête de mon nez entre mon indexe et le pouce.

 ** _\- Jess et Joshua ? Putain, comme c'est possible ça !_**

Jessica Stanley était à l'école avec moi. En fait, elle était une de mes très bonnes amies. Il y avait presque huit ans d'écart entre eux. J'ai raté un épisode non ?

 ** _\- Mais, Jessica ne sortait pas avec le policier ? Le flic qui l'avait arrêté pour excès de vitesse._**

 ** _\- Non... ils ne sont plus ensemble. Maintenant, elle sort avec ton frère._**

J'eus tout à coup la nausée. Littéralement.

 ** _\- Géniale... trahit par son frère et sa meilleure amie._** Sifflais-je.

 ** _\- Écoute, Angie... tu vis à New-York depuis deux ans maintenant. Tu dois laisser les gens vivre leur vie aussi. Jessica est une femme plutôt gentille et belle. Je suis certaine que leur couple peut fonctionner. Tu devrais y penser. Ton frère semble heureux._**

Ma mère est en train de me faire la morale. Manquait plus que ça. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à un sermon. Normalement, c'est le rôle de mon père.

 ** _\- Je sais. Je suis contente pour Joshua... mais mince, y avait pas d'autre femme qu'une de mes amies ? Enfin… ancienne amie, plutôt._**

Ma mère est à deux doigts de me répondre quand mon téléphone vibre et émet un petit son. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend que je dois retourner au travail. Et rapidement.

 ** _\- J'ai un double appel urgent maman. Je te rappelle bientôt._**

 ** _\- D'accord. Je t'aime Angie._**

 ** _\- Je t'aime aussi._**

Je raccroche rapidement et répond à mon patron.

 ** _\- Oui ?_** Risquais-je.

 ** _\- Vous êtes déjà partie au rendez-vous? Vous m'aviez dit onze heures... pas dix heures trente !_** Grogne mon patron.

 ** _\- Je suis dans la salle de repos. J'arrive !_**

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer. J'avais totalement oublié Ally, qui me regarde très intensément. J'en peux plus de son regard de pimbêche.

 ** _\- Oui ?_**

Elle sursaute presque aux sons de ma vie. J'ai envie de sourire victorieux, mais n'en fait rien. Je dois tout de même rester professionnelle. Du moins, un minimum. Un jour j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un service venant d'elle.

 ** _\- Rien._**

 ** _\- Parfait !_**

Je m'empresse de sortir de la pièce et me dirige vers mon bureau essayant de faire des grands pas. Maximilien est assis derrière mon bureau, un paquet posé sur mes dossiers.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_** M'enquis-je rapidement.

 ** _\- Je répare mes erreurs. Votre tenue pour le rendez-vous de onze heures. C'est un cadeau. Inutile de me remercier._** Rajoute-t-il tandis que j'ouvre la bouche. **_Vous pouvez vous changer dans mon bureau._**

Inutile de le contredire ou encore moins de le faire changer d'avis. J'ai appris avec le temps, qu'un milliardaire autoritaire et puissant avait toujours ce qu'il désire. Autant ne pas perdre de temps et encore moins perdre mon sens froid.

J'attrape le paquet avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Un cadeau est un cadeau tout de même. Je n'aime pas vraiment son côté autoritaire, mais je fais exception face au cadeau qu'il me fait. Un autre cadeau. J'en oublie presque mes problèmes tout à coup. Par contre, je m'étouffe avec ma salive en découvrant le dit « cadeau ».

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas possible !_** Murmurais-je, en touchant du bout des doigts le tissu.

J'ai peur de sortir le vêtement de sa boite et j'ai extrêmement de crainte de toucher le tissu. Après un effort incroyable je le fais tout de même. C'est juste fabuleux. Avec une grande prudence, je passe la robe et va jusqu'à la salle de bain du bureau pour me pavaner devant le miroir. La porte s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard après trois grands coups. Max me dévore littéralement du regard. Ce qui m'étonne beaucoup.

 ** _\- C'est une robe Dorothy Perkins ?_** Fis-je la voix vibrante.

 ** _\- Oui. Elle te plaît ?_**

 ** _\- Elle est parfaite._**

Il me fait un grand sourire victorieux. La robe épouse parfaitement mes formes. J'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup mieux faite dans cette beauté. Elle est noire jusqu'à le dessous de ma poitrine. Ensuite, elle remonte avec des petits points noir sur un tissu blanc. Le tout avec un col fermé jusqu'au cou. Et des manches courtes. J'aime cette robe. J'en ai d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux. Je retourne dans le bureau passant devant Max. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. J'aime cette sensation. Je remets mes chaussures noires et me sens bien.

 ** _\- Les Louboutin aurait été mieux, mais celle-ci font l'affaire._** Entendis-je Maximilien dire charmeur.

 ** _\- Vous savez très bien que je suis amoureuse de mes Louboutin !_** Rigolais-je.

Il roule des yeux. Ce qui me fait sourire.

 ** _\- Vous devriez mettre des robes plus souvent. Ça met en valeur vos jambes._**

Comme toujours je rougie. Il est rare d'avoir un compliment de Monsieur Stuart. Il aime tout contrôler. C'est épuisant à la longue. Alors, un compliment est toujours bon à prendre.

 ** _\- Je vais y penser... je devrais y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard._**

J'avais rendez-vous au premier étage du bâtiment, avec une personne de renommé mondiale. Spécialiste des tissus Mexicain. Je ne parle pas espagnol, mais Nicholas est là pour ça !

D'ailleurs, ce dernier à la bouche qui est prête à se décrocher lorsqu'il me voit ressortir du bureau de notre patron.

 ** _\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches._** Me moquais-je.

 ** _\- Bon dieu, c'est ce qu'il t'a offert?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Juste, car il a renversé du café sur ton jean ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._** Sifflais-je avant de continuer plus doucement. **_Tu es prêt pour le rendez-vous j'espère ?_**

Il hoche la tête, mais je vois bien qu'il est abasourdi. D'ailleurs dans l'ascenseur, il contre-attaque.

 ** _\- C'est une robe de luxe. J'en suis certain._**

 ** _\- Dorothy Perkins !_**

Cette fois, les yeux lui sortent de la tête.

 ** _\- Tu plaisante?_**

 ** _\- Non. Tu sais que nous travaillons pour une grande enseigne de vêtement. Max a des relations dans le monde entier. Il connaît tout le monde._**

 ** _\- Ouais... mais, il offre une robe de luxe à son assistante... Me dit pas que c'est normal, Angela._**

 ** _\- Je fais beaucoup pour lui. C'est sa façon de me remercier. Plus ou moins._**

 ** _\- Ouais, plutôt plus que moins !_** Grogne-t-il, alors que les portes s'ouvrent sur le premier étage.

Notre contact est déjà là. Avec Ally ! Mon dieu, cette femme ne reste donc-t-elle jamais à son bureau. Elle est censée être la personne en charge de l'accueil pas de tous les étages de l'entreprise, pestais-je mentalement en souriant à mon contact. Je me présente rapidement et laisse le soin à Nicholas de traduire notre échange. Durant une heure et demie, je regarde, touche et analyse les différents tissus mis à notre disposition. Deux employés couturières sont venues en renfort et propose quelques idées. Finalement, on se met d'accord pour lui acheter le trois quart du stock. Ce qui semble ravir notre contact. Je retourne dans mon bureau pour treize heures. Maximilien n'est pas là. Ce qui me convient parfaitement. J'envoie un mail à mon patron et Nicholas pour leur signaler que je suis sortie déjeuner. J'ai besoin de souffler un peu. Voir beaucoup.

*/*/*/*

J'ai pris mon repas au coin de la rue. Dans un petit restaurant rapide. Je viens de finir mon hamburger Chili et sa salade verte. Pas de frite. Par contre, j'opte pour un Donuts à la vanille. Mon péché mignon. Une personne vient s'asseoir en face de moi, tandis que je croque dans ce savoureux Donuts.

 ** _\- Madame Weber est donc une fan de Donuts ?_** S'amuse l'homme en face de moi.

J'hausse les épaules avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

 ** _\- Tu ne m'as pas rappelé Angela... je ne sais pas si je dois t'en vouloir ou pas ?_**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Paul ? Tu viens rendre visite au visage pale maintenant ?_**

Je suis moqueuse. Toujours avec lui. Paul Lahote est un de ses types collectionneur de femmes. Il me veut sur son tableau de chasse. Ce qui est hors de question. Pourtant, je l'adore et le trouve horriblement sexy. Trop pour mon propre bien. Paul est grand et imposant. Il a la peau légèrement caramélisé. Il a des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux marron. Il a une carrure de sportif. Oui, Paul est très bien physiquement. Par contre, il a un caractère très instable. Il se met rapidement en colère. Ce qui m'énerve beaucoup.

 ** _\- J'avais à faire en ville. Tu sais, je ne vis pas que dans ma réserve petite impertinente._**

Je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que sourire quand je suis avec Paul. Il a une bonne influence sur moi. J'apprécie toujours autant sa compagnie.

 ** _\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?_** S'étonne-t-il. **_Ton patron t'a viré ou quoi ?_**

Je roule des yeux avant de finir mon Donuts.

 ** _\- Pause déjeuné._**

Il me fixe intensément. Je crains le pire.

 ** _\- Tu as réfléchi à notre premier rendez-vous, Angela ?_**

J'hoche la tête négativement.

 ** _\- Tu me fends le cœur, Bébé._**

Je rigole aussitôt. Ce qui l'irrite. Voilà, Paul est son satané caractère.

 ** _\- Paul, je t'aime bien... mais, toi et moi c'est impossible._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_** Se scandalise-t-il.

 ** _\- Tu as couché avec la moitié de la ville._** Murmurais-je.

 ** _\- C'est le passé, Bébé. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir profité de la vie._**

Je soupire et me lève avec le ticket pour payer. Paul me suis. Il ne va pas me lâcher, j'en suis certaine. Je paie mon repas et souhaite une bonne journée aux deux serveuses, ainsi qu'au cuisinier. Je suis une habituée et ils le savent. Paul me retient par le bras une fois en dehors du restaurant. J'essaie de ne pas retirer mon bras pour le contrarié plus que nécessaire.

 ** _\- Demain soir ? Toi, moi et une partie de bowling._**

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

 ** _\- Non, merci._**

 ** _\- Tu as quoi de mieux demain ?_** Se renseigne-t-il, pas le moins du monde surprit de ma réponse.

 ** _\- J'ai déjà un rendez-vous._** Lui expliquais-je.

Pour le coup, il semble mortifié.

 ** _\- Ne fais pas ça, Angela. Tu sais que toi et moi ça pourrait être génial._**

 ** _\- Oui._** Fis-je sincèrement. **_Toi et moi ça pourrait être un pied total. Mais, ça ne se passera jamais comme je veux._**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_** S'enquit-il, en posant une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma hanche.

Paul est grand. Il doit faire facilement un mètre quatre-vingt. Je suis presque à sa hauteur grâce à mes talons. J'ai chaud. J'ai toujours chaud, lorsque Paul me touche. Je suis trop proche de lui. J'essaie de reculer, mais il me maintient aussitôt en place. Me serrant davantage pour couronner le tout.

 ** _\- Dit moi Angela. Je peux être la personne que tu veux. Fais-moi confiance._**

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Paul se penche pour m'embrasser sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Je savoure cet instant. Du moins, durant une ou deux secondes, car un raclement de gorge me fait revenir sur terre.

Paul tourne le visage vers la personne, tout comme moi. Je blanchis en une fraction de seconde, face à Maximilien Stuart. Mon patron, milliardaire. Il me regarde avec froideur. Merde ! Je me dégage de Paul qui évidemment se renfrogne.

 ** _\- J'essaie de vous joindre depuis dix bonnes minutes._** Siffle Maximilien.

 ** _\- Je... mon téléphone est dans mon sac._** Bredouillais-je très mal à l'aise.

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y !_**

Je salue de la main Paul qui est furieux. Il fixe d'ailleurs dangereusement mon patron. Les deux hommes ne s'aiment pas du tout. Je le sais depuis un an que je connais Paul. La voiture de Max est garée sur le bas-côté de la route. Il ouvre la portière et me fait entrer avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement sec.

 ** _\- Merde... merde et merde..._** marmonnais-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je vois Max discuter avec Paul quelques secondes. Je blanchis un peu plus. Les deux hommes sont furieux. Puis, Max le pointe du doigt et reviens vers moi. Il entre dans le véhicule et démarre dès qu'il a mis sa ceinture.

 ** _\- Où allons-nous ?_**

Max ne répond pas et surtout m'ignore royalement.

 ** _\- Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser._** Chuchotais-je. ** _Paul flirt à longueur de journée. Ce n'est pas une surprise._**

Le regard qu'il m'adresse me cloue sur place. Je ne fais pas du tout la maline pour le coup.

 ** _\- Paul Lahote ? Vraiment Angela ? Je vous pensez plus maline que ça !_**

Je soupire fortement. Je n'aime pas la situation. J'ai l'impression de me faire réprimander par mon père.

 ** _\- Il n'y a absolument rien entre Paul et moi. Il m'apprécie tout au plus._**

Pourquoi suis-je en train de me justifier, putain ?

 ** _\- Paul Lahote est un coureur de jupon. Il a dû sortir avec la moitié de la ville et pratiquement toutes les femmes de mon entreprise. Je refuse de vous voir tomber dans ses bras._** Dit-il froidement.

 ** _\- Ça n'arrivera pas !_** Dis-je plus délicatement.

J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. Sinon, je vais être mal.

 ** _\- J'espère... sinon, je vous vire !_** Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 ** _\- Vous n'avez pas le droit,_** m'irritais-je. **_C'est d'ordre privé._**

 ** _\- Paul est un des mannequins de la société alors... ça touche au côté professionnel de la chose._**

Punaise, il ne manque pas de toupet celui-là. Pour le coup, je suis plus que furieuse.

 ** _\- Ouais... comme si vous n'étiez jamais sortie avec une de vos mannequins._** Sifflais-je, tout en tournant le visage vers le côté de ma fenêtre.

C'est dingue comme ce type peut facilement me mettre en colère et me sentir coupable en même temps. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de grave. Et je n'ai jamais voulu que Paul m'embrasse. Bon d'ailleurs, j'avoue que c'était assez agréable, mais c'est ma vie privée. Max ne doit pas s'en mêler.

Je me rends compte que nous avons fait le tour du quartier et que nous retournons à l'entreprise. Nous sommes toujours en colère, l'un comme l'autre quand il se gare à sa place. Nous marchons d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'ascenseur du hall d'entrée. Tout le monde se pousse devant nous. Maximilien semble dangereux. Il a une présence puissante qui ne laisse personnes indifférents. Homme comme femme. Quant à moi, j'ai le regard d'une tueuse pour le coup. Ally fait un sourire irrésistible à Max, quand nous passons devant elle. Il l'ignore ce qui me donne le sourire.

Je le perds dans la seconde quand on rentre dans l'ascenseur et que Max arque un sourcil dans ma direction.

 ** _\- Une plaisanterie à faire partager, Madame Weber ?_** Crache-t-il, ce qui étonne les trois femmes et deux hommes qui sont avec nous.

 ** _\- Je préfère ne pas vous faire sourire aujourd'hui... je n'ai pas envie de prendre rendez-vous avec votre esthéticienne._**

J'ai lâché cette vanne sans prendre des pincettes, ni m'inquiète des retombais. Max plisse les yeux et s'approche d'un pas de moi. Je recule jusqu'à la cloison. Le groupe lui est regroupé au même endroit et essaie de se faire plus petit qu'une souris.

 ** _\- Angela, je vous suggère de ne pas jouer à ce petit jeu. Je ne suis pas d'humeur._** Dit-il très, très bas.

Il est si près de moi, que je peux sentir son odeur m'envahir tout entière. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement de bien-être. Je préfère le fixait sans ciller et de murmurer en retour.

 ** _\- Vous avez commencé, Monsieur Stuart. Je ne fais que suivre._**

Il est prêt à répliquer quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Grognant comme un enfant, il sort. J'en fais autant avant de souffler un grand coup. J'ai droit à des sourires compatissant venant tout de même, de mes collègues.

Maximilien part s'enfermer dans son bureau, tandis que je rejoins le miens. Je prie fortement pour ne plus le voir de la journée. Puis, je me souviens de notre repas anniversaire du soir. Ma vie ne pourrait pas être pire aujourd'hui. Mais avec un homme comme lui… comment en être si sûr !

*/*/*/*

La voiture réservée par Maximilien Stuart est arrivée à l'heure. C'est ainsi, que je me retrouve devant les portes du Ritz. Du magnifique et grand bâtiment est situé à Central Park. Le Ritz Hôtel Tower est un gratte-ciel de 165 mètres. Rien que ça. Une fois à l'intérieur le directeur Léonce lui-même vient m'accueillir.

 ** _\- Madame Weber, vous êtes absolument splendide. Cette robe et cette couleur vous sublime._**

J'essaie de ne pas rougir, quand il me prend dans ses bras avec délicatesse et qu'il pose un baiser sur ma joue. J'ai opté pour cette évènement pour une robe bleue nuit (la couleur préférer de mon patron en passant), longue avec un col rond et des petites bretelles. Elle me fait un corps long et svelte. Je me sens tellement belle sous ce tissu. Elle ne me sert pas trop également, ce que j'apprécie. Surtout après un repas au Ritz comme on risque d'avoir ce soir.

 ** _\- Monsieur Léonce, je suis ravie de vous voir._**

 ** _\- Pas autant que moi ma chère._**

Il pose mon bras sur le sien et me guide tout le long du hall. Évidemment, nous avons quelques regards indiscrets. Surtout des gens de la classe supérieure.

 ** _\- Comment se porte votre femme aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _\- Fatigué. Elle en fait toujours plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle ne tient pas en place._**

 ** _\- Votre femme est une battante, Monsieur Léonce. Elle ira un peu mieux chaque jour. J'en suis certaine._**

L'homme me tapote l'avant-bras, compatissant. Sa femme a eu une longue période d'hospitalisation. Elle a eu un cancer du sein. Mais, aujourd'hui semble guéri. Monsieur Léonce me guide vers la partie restaurant de l'hôtel. Tout est si beau ici que je pourrais me plaire à rester dans un coin et ne plus y bouger. Je prends une courte inspiration, lorsque j'aperçois la famille Stuart et Thompson.

La grand-mère Stuart, Léonie et Poppy sont d'un côté de la table. Max, grand-père Stuart de l'autre. Le père de Poppy manque à l'appel. Madame Thompson est assise en bout de taille. La matriarche est toujours en bout de table. Son époux, Charles en face d'elle. Charles n'est autre que le beau-père de la famille. Ils sont mariés depuis dix ans.

 ** _\- Angela est là !_** S'écrit Poppy, un peu trop vivement à mon goût.

D'ailleurs, elle est sur ses deux jambes avant que le reste de la famille m'aperçoivent. Monsieur Léonce me relâche le bras pour laisser de l'espace à Poppy. Elle me sert dans ses bras et je lui rends affectueusement son étreint. Du mieux que je peux du moins.

 ** _\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. J'avais peur que tu oublies ou que tu décides de ne pas venir._**

 ** _\- J'ai promis d'être là. Et, je suis très contente d'avoir reçu cette invitation._**

Le sourire qu'elle m'offre me réchauffe le cœur.

 ** _\- Ta robe est magnifique._**

 ** _- ** _Merci, la tienne est très jolie également._**_**

Elle porte une jolie robe rose pâle s'arrêtant en dessous des cuisses. Poppy me tire par le bras pour qu'on rejoigne la table. Évidement tout le monde se lève à notre arrivée. J'évite soigneusement le regard de mon Patron. Si bien, que je détourne complètement le visage vers Léonie. Elle me prend aussi dans ses bras. Un geste d'affection de famille. Grand-mère Stuart, me fait une légère bise sur la joue. Elle est toujours un peu plus en retenue avec moi.

 ** _\- Vous êtes radieuse très chère_**. Dit-elle gaiement.

 ** _\- Merci beaucoup, Madame Stuart._**

Elle me sourit simplement avant de se rasoir. Madame Thompson, préfère pour sa part serre mes deux mains dans les siennes.

 ** _-Je suis ravie de vous avoir avec nous ce soir. Nous avons beaucoup à parler toute les deux._**

Je suis tout à coup crisper. Parler avec Madame Thompson ? Je n'aime pas cette éventualité. Elle pourrait découvrir plus de chose que son fils. L'intuition féminine chez cette femme marche comme un GPS.

Grand-père Stuart, m'invite à prendre place entre Max et lui, tandis que je salue d'un mouvement de tête Charles Thompson. Maximilien ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Il se réinstalle comme tous les présents en même temps que moi.

 ** _\- Vous désirez un verre de champagne, Angela ?_** S'enquit rapidement Madame Thompson.

 ** _\- Angela ne boit pas d'alcool, maman._**

Sa voix est ferme. Autoritaire. Il est toujours en colère et tout le monde peu le remarquer. Le serveur attends visiblement que je commande, très mal à l'aise. Cependant, mon patron prend les devants. Comme toujours.

 ** _\- Un verre de sirop à la menthe. Avec des glaçons si possibles._**

 ** _\- Oui, monsieur Stuart._**

Le serveur s'en va et je ne regarde toujours pas Max. Je ne compte pas non plus le remercier. Poppy me fait un grand sourire. Léonie également. Heureusement, nos cartes pour le choix de l'entrée arrivent. Je lis soigneusement la carte quand monsieur Léonce vient à notre table.

 ** _\- Mademoiselle Weber, est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous présenter mon fils ? Il est venu rendre visite à son père._** Dit-il tout sourire. ** _C'est l'occasion de vous présenter enfin._**

Je suis scandalisée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle chose est en train de se passer. Je soupçonne le vieil homme de l'avoir fait exprès. La famille de mon patron semble surpris également. Quant à Max...

 ** _\- Monsieur Léonce, je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment._** Siffla-t-il, les poings serré autour de sa serviette.

Nous sommes tous tournés vers lui. Si bien que je le vois bouillonner littéralement. Il est furieux. C'était rare de le voir aussi furieux.

 ** _\- Maximilien,_** murmurais-je, **_ne fais pas de scandale._** Murmurais-je.

 ** _\- Nous sommes en famille._** Dit-il en me fixant dangereusement. **_Pour_** **_l'anniversaire de Poppy. Monsieur Léonce aura le temps de te présenter ton futur rencard un autre jour._**

Je suis rouge de honte. Monsieur Léonce lui a un sourire crispé.

 ** _\- Ne soit pas si têtue et arrogant. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai ce rendez-vous !_** Pestais-je, d'une voix plus dure.

 ** _\- Oh oui... je le sais que trop bien, si tu veux tout savoir. Et, je refuse que tu y aille._**

 ** _\- Arrête d'être en colère contre moi, bon dieu !_** M'enquis-je, en me tournant totalement vers lui.

Maximilien fait de même. Nos corps se touche presque, nous sommes face l'un à l'autre et parlons assez bas. Cependant, je ne suis pas dupe. Sa famille entend tout. Absolument tout.

 ** _\- Angela, je te jure que si tu vas à ce dîner, je te vire !_** M'informe-t-il, tout en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi.

Je suffoque. Son odeur m'enivre entièrement. J'ai presque la tête qui tourne de le voir si prêt. De le sentir et surtout des paroles que je viens d'entendre. Est-ce qu'il vient réellement de dire une telle chose ? Je suis mortifiée.

 ** _\- Tu veux me virer ?_** murmurais-je, en plissant les yeux.

 ** _\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour t'empêcher de faire une énorme connerie._**

Nous restons silencieux une longue minute. Peut-être deux. C'est finalement, madame Thompson qui vient à notre secours.

 ** _\- Maximilien…_** elle fait littéralement claquée sa langue. **_Je pense que tu dépasses les bornes._**

 ** _\- Je ne pense pas !_** Lâcha-t-il, ajoutant un petit rire diabolique.

Il est tourné un peu vers elle, je grimace. Merde, il est incroyablement dangereux à l'heure actuelle. Heureusement, monsieur Léonce a eu la bonne idée de disparaître. Je ne pense pas le revoir de la soirée. Tant mieux.

 ** _\- Pourquoi lui parles-tu de cette façon ? Les relations personnelles et amicales d'Angela ne te concernent en rien._**

Merde, Madame Thompson vient de rajouter un peu plus d'huile sur le feu... ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de le calmer ou de le raisonner. Carrément pas. Maximilien me regarde du coin de l'œil.

 ** _\- Je t'en prie Angela... explique à ma mère pourquoi tu es obligé d'aller au rendez-vous avec le fils du directeur du Ritz ?_**

Je grimace sans rien pouvoir y faire. Cet homme n'est pas possible.

 ** _\- Quand tu seras malade et que tu seras trop faible pour te rendre à l'hôpital... Je te déconseille fortement d'utiliser mon numéro de téléphone._** Grognais-je avant de croiser les bras sur mon torse.

A ma grande surprise, Poppy éclate de rire ce qui calme prestement tous les esprits. Que j'aime cette petite adolescente. Une serveuse arrive une demie seconde plus tard. Pourquoi suis-je venue ce soir ?

 ** _\- Je peux prendre les commandes ?_** S'enquit-elle délicatement.

Évidemment, je n'avais pas regardé la carte à mon grand désarroi. Tout le monde donne son entrée puis arrivé à moi, la serveuse patiente, tandis que j'ai le nez plongé dans la carte.

 ** _\- Angela ?_** Bredouilla Maximilien.

Pris de court, je baise la carte et grogne.

 ** _\- Vous n'avez cas choisir pour moi... ça ne serait pas la première fois aujourd'hui !_**

Poppy rigole grandement, tandis que Léonie essaie de masquer son sourire. Quant à madame Thompson elle semble... impressionner. J'aurai au moins gagné ça ce soir. Je suis certaine qu'il va me prendre des huîtres ou pires des cuisses de grenouille. Tout ce que je déteste.

 ** _\- Parfait... madame prendra le demi melon avec sa sauce Princesse. Vous rajouterez du pain complet avec une tranche de saumon._**

 ** _\- Très bien monsieur._**

Le con. Il a parfaitement commandé ce que j'aime. Il me connaît c'est indéniable. Pour le coup, je sais plus si je le déteste et si je suis encore en colère contre lui.

 ** _\- Merci_**! Murmurais-je.

 ** _\- Toujours un plaisir, Angela._**

Il jubile. Comme toujours quand il marque des points. Finalement, la conversation dérive vers le travail de Maximilien. Je réponds à quelques questions et reste évasive sur certain point sensible. Ordre de mon patron autoritaire.

Le repas ce passe parfaitement bien. Du moins, mieux qu'il n'a commencé. Un homme joue du piano dans un coin de la pièce. C'est splendide. Poppy a un bon anniversaire. Pas ce que j'aurai choisi pour une enfant de treize ans, mais Poppy n'est pas une enfant comme les autres.

 ** _\- Angela, comment vont vos parents ?_**

Je suis comme toujours surprise lorsque Madame Thompson s'informe de la santé de mes parents. Elle est très avenante et prend soin de son entourage. J'ai pu l'apprendre depuis ses deux ans au service de son fils, mais aussi de la sa famille. Elle a toujours un petit mot gentil pour les gens de son entourage. Pour moi.

 ** _\- Très bien, je vous remercie._**

 ** _\- Votre mère a toujours l'idée d'ouvrir un centre d'aide pour adolescent ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, elle y met beaucoup d'énergie d'ailleurs._** M'amusais-je.

Madame Thompson m'offre un très grand sourire.

 ** _\- Ils n'ont toujours pas envie de visiter New-York ? On pourrait envoyer un Jet Privée pour eux._**

 ** _\- C'est très aimable à vous. Malheureusement, mon père ne peut pas quitter sa paroisse._** Grimaçais-je. **_Il ne peut pas laisser les fidèles pour une longue période._**

Elle hoche la tête compatissante et compréhensible. J'aime cette femme pour ça.

 ** _\- Je vais toute de même leur proposer une fois encore._** Chantais-je.

 ** _\- Ça serait fabuleux. J'ai très envie de les rencontrer. On pourrait peut-être leur rendre visite un jour également._**

Je m'étouffe presque avec mon morceau de viande. Je préfère ne pas répondre et sourire. Max n'est évidemment pas dupe. Il se penche un peu vers moi, tandis qu'il fait passer son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise l'air de rien.

 ** _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ferai changer d'avis._** Chuchote-t-il joueur.

 ** _\- Merci._**

 ** _\- Avec plaisir._**

Il sait que pour moi présenter mes parents et une étape difficile. Parce qu'ils sont vieux jeu. Que mon père est un homme de Dieu et que c'est difficile pour lui de me savoir tous les jours à New-York. Dans tout ce luxe surtout. Et au service d'un homme comme Maximilien Stuart, un PDG richissime.

*/*

Le dîner est presque fini. Le gâteau d'anniversaire de Poppy était splendide. Et surtout exquis. Je regarde sans m'en cacher Poppy danser la valse avec son frère. C'est assez comique, tout en étant émouvant. Ils ont improvisé cela quand le pianiste c'est mis à jouer l'air préférer de cette enfant pas comme les autres de quatorze ans maintenant. Rien que ça.

La mère de Maximilien vient prendre place à mes côtés tel une jolie fleure rafraichissante. J'espère être aussi belle qu'elle plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai un peu le tract de discuter avec elle. Je dis alors la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

 ** _\- Poppy a fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois._** Fis-je, sans les quitter des yeux.

 ** _\- Effectivement. Les cours lui servent enfin._** S'amuse madame Thompson.

Je souris grandement.

 ** _\- Je dois dire que je rêve de vous voir danser avec mon fils, Angela._**

Je m'étrangle avec ma salive, tout en basculant le visage vers elle. Ma réaction l'amuse. Moi pas.

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !_**

Ma voix est partie dans les aigus. Ça l'amuse deux fois plus. Bon dieu, elle est aussi diabolique que son fils.

 ** _\- Faites-moi plaisir, mon enfant. Je trouve que vous formez un couple fabuleux._**

J'ai presque l'impression de l'entendre ronronner. Affligent.

 ** _\- Maximilien est mon patron._** M'offusquais-je rapidement.

 ** _\- Peut-importe. Vous faites un couple très assortis et vous arrivez à le maîtriser aussi bien que moi. Un exploit._**

Je m'apprête à la contredire quand Max et Poppy reviennent. Max a les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

 ** _\- Maximilien, j'aimerais que tu danse avec Angela._** Dit-elle d'une voix charmante.

Trop charmante. Max est aussi surpris que moi, mais semble prêt à exhausser son souhait.

 ** _\- Tu souhaites danser ?_** S'étonne-t-il après un petit moment de silence.

 ** _\- Je..._**

Max fronce les sourcils. Puis, je vois le changement opérer en lui. Il attrape ma main, m'empêchant de répondre et me tire jusqu'à lui dans un mouvement fluide. Je laisse échapper un petit couinement ridicule et je me maudis mentalement. Nous pivotons rapidement et on se retrouve sur la piste.

 ** _\- Max, je..._**

 ** _\- Laisse-moi faire. Tout ira bien._**

 ** _\- Mais..._**

 ** _\- Tu as confiance en moi... alors prouve-le !_**

Il me fixe dangereusement. Il me met au défi de danser avec lui. Au défi de lui montrer un peu mes sentiments et ma confiance en lui. Son regard est intense, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à le soutenir. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de poser une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans la sienne.

 ** _\- Allons-y !_**

Je me retrouve à suivre les pas que me dicte Maximilien Stuart. Mon patron milliardaire. On ne se lâche pas des yeux si qui contracte le bas de mon ventre. J'ai une peur bleu, mais en même temps j'aime ce que j'y lis. Je me sens totalement connecter à lui. C'est fascinent, comme mon corps réagit identiquement au sien. Il le suit et semble le connaître. J'aime me sentir aussi… « Importante » pour lui. Juste le temps d'une danse. Ce qui me comble. Oui, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup.

 ** _-Merci d'être venue ce soir._** Murmure-t-il en nous faisant pivoter un tour complet dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

 ** _-J'aime Poppy._** Lui expliquais-je sincèrement.

 ** _-Elle t'aime aussi._** Dit-il en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. **_Des fois, je me demande si elle ne te préfère pas à moi._**

Je rigole à sa petite tête d'enfant, ce qui le fait faussement bouder.

 ** _-Elle te respecte beaucoup et t'idéalise._**

 ** _-Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle._** Le contrais-je.

 ** _-Tu fais erreur._**

Je suis étonnée de la conversation que nous avons. Cependant, je ne compte pas lui faire remarquer. Je suis prête tout de même à lui dire quelques choses de gentil pour une fois et me livrer un peu à lui, cependant Maximilien à une réaction très étrange. Tout son corps se raidit comme un bloc de ciment. Il finit par arrêter de danser et beugler quelques mots grossiers très bas. Je pense n'avoir jamais entendu ses mots dans sa bouche d'ailleurs. Je me tourne lentement vers l'endroit qu'il fixe. Je suis aussi choquée que lui, quand je repère l'homme qui marche droit sur nous. Il a une démarche très assuré et imposante.

Je sais pertinemment qui est cet homme. Il s'agit du père de Poppy. Mais, c'est aussi celui de Léonie et de Maximilien. Cet homme qui me fait peur de tout mon être et me révulse n'est autre que : Trevor Patrick Stuart. La bête noire de l'homme avec qui je dansais quelques instants avant. Je crois que cette fois, la fête est finie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Malgré la musique, j'arrive à sentir sous mes doigts les battements du cœur de Maximilien. Il bat si vite et si fort que le mien vient de s'accorder à lui pour battre en synchronisation. Max fini par planter ses yeux dans les siens. J'y lis une urgence flagrante.

 _ **\- Tu rentres. Tu restes chez toi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Tu n'ouvres à personne. Personne, Angela. Mon chauffeur va te reconduire.**_

 _ **-Max, je...**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, Angela. Aide-moi ce soir et ne me contredit une fois de plus.**_

Que dire de plus ? Absolument rien. Je me contente d'hocher la tête, puis de tourner les talons. La famille Stuart et Thompson a dieu que pour le nouvel arrivant, ce qui me va parfaitement. Ma place n'est plus ici. La fête est terminée. Je récupère mon sac et mon manteau. J'embrasse Poppy sur la joue et m'enfuis s'en demander mon reste. Malheureusement, le père de Max vient faire barrage sur mon chemin. Stupéfaite, je vacille face à lui. Cet homme me fait peur. Je n'ai pas peur de le dire.

 _ **-Mademoiselle ? Je pense que nous n'avons pas été présentés...**_

Sa voix sonne faussement. Il s'est très bien qui je suis. Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de le contourner. Manque de bol, Trevor Patrick Stuart attrape mon avant-bras pour m'arrêter brutalement.

 _ **-Ne la touche pas !**_ Crie Maximilien fortement, tout en marchant rapidement vers nous.

Max est dangereux à cet instant. Plus que jamais. Son père relève un sourcil sans le quitter des yeux, puis me lâche comme s'il venait de se brûler à mon contact. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je quitte les lieux. Les laissant en « famille ». Je cours presque pour sortir du Ritz, sous le regard hébété d'un couple. Comme Maximilien l'avait dit, la voiture m'attend sagement devant les portes du bâtiment. Le chauffeur sort précipitamment et m'ouvre la porte sans attendre.

 _ **-Madame ? Vous allez bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je veux rentrer.**_

 _ **-Oui, madame.**_

Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement, ce fait dans un grand silence. Malgré les petits regards très soucieux du chauffeur de mon patron. Je réfléchis beaucoup à la soirée qui vient d'avoir lieu. Ainsi qu'à ma journée. Mais surtout, au moment que je viens de passer avec Max. Le moment incroyable où j'étais dans les bras de cet homme. Comment suis-je tombé amoureuse de lui ? À quel moment ? Moi qui suis si professionnel d'habitude, j'ai fait erreur sur toute la ligne depuis ma rencontre avec le PDG de l'entreprise qui paie mon salaire.

 _ **-Merci.**_

Le chauffeur vient de m'ouvrir la portière et me sourit doucement.

 _ **-Je préviens monsieur que vous êtes bien arrivé !**_

Je souris doucement et rentre chez moi le cœur lourd. J'ai des dizaines de questions qui me pollue le cerveau ce soir, mais je n'aurai aucune réponse ce soir. C'est pourquoi j'essaie de m'endormir pour faire face à la nouvelle journée qui s'annonce… une fois de plus intéressante.

*/*

Le lendemain matin Nicholas est arrivé avant moi. Une grande première. Surtout vu l'heure. Je ne suis pas en retard.

 _ **-Tu es tombé du lit ou quoi ?**_

 _ **-Non... monsieur maniaque du contrôle m'as appelé à cinq heures du matin pour que je m'occupe de document urgent.**_

J'arrête net ce que je suis en train de faire, à savoir poser mes affaires, pour me tourner stupéfaite vers Nicholas.

 _ **-Répète ?**_

Il souffle un grand coup tout en tapant sur les touches de son clavier.

 _ **-Maximilien m'as appelé à cinq heures du matin pour que je vienne rapidement. Il avait des dossiers urgents à traiter.**_

 _ **-Et pourquoi toi ?**_

Il hausse les épaules et se concentre à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Il est en position de pouvoir. Nous le savons lui comme moi. Il jubile nettement. Moi pas !

 _ **-Il est où ?**_ M'enquis-je très surprise de cette nouvelle.

 _ **-Parti.**_ Dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

 _ **-Où ?**_ Fis-je irrité pour le coup.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas... il ne répond jamais à mes questions et semble irrité de me voir tourner autour de son bureau. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu avais le droit de dormir et moi non.**_ Bougonne-t-il, en se levant de son siège.

Nicholas va récupérer des documents à l'imprimante et met le tout dans un dossier. Je le vois par la suite mettre sa veste.

 _ **-Et maintenant ? Tu sors ?**_

 _ **-Je dois aller donner le dossier à qui de droit...**_ siffle-t-il. _**Je reviens dans une heure environ.**_

Je suis abasourdie par ce qu'il se passe ici. Depuis quand Nicholas travail directement pour Maximilien ? Depuis deux ans que je suis à son service, pas une seule fois il n'a fait appel à Nicholas. Surtout pas à cinq heures du matin.

Mon collègue quitte le bureau d'un pas sautillant et je regarde quelques minutes impuissantes le couloir vide. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Maximilien utilise Nicholas à mes dépends. Un peu sur la défensive, je m'installe à mon bureau et commence à lire et traiter mes e-mails. Trente-deux. Ça va me prendre une bonne partie de la matinée.

 _ **-C'est partie Angela !**_ Marmonnais-je, le nez pratiquement collé à l'écran d'ordinateur. _**Tu peux le faire. Ne te laisse pas distraire.**_

Non, je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par mon collègue et mon patron. Hors de question. J'étais Angela Weber, petite française super qualifié pour ce travail. Rien ne se mettra sur ma route.

*/*

Dix-neuf heures. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Nicholas est rentré finalement à quinze heures de l'après-midi, sans dire un mot. Il avait reçu des ordres. Il ne devait parler à personne de sa journée sous peine d'être viré. Hors, il tenait cruellement à son poste.

Un des hommes de la sécurité me regarde depuis le bout du couloir de mon étage. Je suis la dernière et il attend scrupuleusement que je quitte les locaux. Je crois aussi qu'il veille un peu à ma sécurité entre ses murs. Au cas où. Même si je doute que quelqu'un ce risque à me trouver des ennuis, ici ou ailleurs.

Je pose les messages pour Maximilien sur son bureau et retourne vers le mien pour récupérer mes affaires. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il n'est pas venu au bureau de la journée. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. De plus, je n'ai eu aucun appel de lui. J'ai laissé toutes fois deux messages vocaux. Sans retour. Je ne suis visiblement plus dans les grâces de mon cher patron milliardaire depuis la soirée d'hier. Magnifique.

 _ **-Bonne soirée.**_ Fis-je à l'homme de la sécurité, en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

 _ **-Bonne soirée, madame Weber.**_

Une fois dans le hall, je suis surprise de découvrir un chauffeur fumée une cigarette. Il l'écrase dès qu'il me voit.

 _ **-Madame Weber ?**_ Se renseigne-t-il rapidement.

 _ **-Effectivement**_.

Je suis un peu sur mes gardes. Il est tard et je n'ai pas commandé de Taxi. Encore moins de chauffeur.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart a demandé qu'on vous raccompagne ce soir.**_

Je suis stupéfait par cette nouvelle.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart ? Maximilien Stuart ?**_ M'inquiétais-je que ça soit un des chauffeurs de Monsieur Stuart Sénior et non Junior.

 _ **-Oui, madame.**_

Ce type est incroyable. Il joue à cache-cache toute une journée et ensuite paie un taxi pour m'attendre et me ramener chez moi. Stupéfiant et très irritant. Une fois dans le taxi l'homme prend la direction de mon appartement, il avait même l'adresse enregistré dans son GPS. Je fulmine tout le trajet.

Je ne paie pas ce dernier non plus. Il va recevoir un paiement directement de mon entreprise. Rien que ça.

Une fois chez moi, je retire mes hauts talons et récupère une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Je fais rapidement le tour, mais repère sur la table du salon un colis qui n'était pas là ce matin à mon réveille. Je comprends en une fraction de seconde que quelqu'un est entré chez moi. Le cœur battant très fort, j'avance vers la boite. Elle est très jolie, je dois tout de même le reconnaitre. Un peu craintivement, je retire le bout de carton posé dessus.

 _ **« Angela,**_

 _ **Je te prie de pardonner le comportement de mon paternel.**_

 _ **Je te souhaite une très bonne soirée. Essaie de ne pas dormir trop tard.**_

 _ **Ton PDG totalement hors de contrôle,**_

 _ **Max »**_

Le bout de carton entre les mains, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente qui reçoit un mot d'amour de son copain. C'est incroyable la sensation que ces quelques mots peuvent me faire ressentir. Trop de choses à mon goût.

Je pose le carton après l'avoir relu et ouvre la boite blanche. J'ai les yeux prêts à sortir de la tête quand je vois le double DVD de mon film préféré : If i stay (Si je reste). C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, qui a un accident de voiture avec ses parents et son frère. Tous décèdent, sauf elle. La jeune fille tombe dans le coma et alors que son corps « abîmé » demeure immobile et (presque) sans vie... son esprit lui, sort de son corps et contemple sa famille et ses amis venus lui rendre visite. Elle se retrouve entre l'envie de rejoindre sa famille dans l'autre monde ou retrouver Adam, son petit ami. Durant tout le film la jeune fille qui porte le prénom de Mia va se remémorer les instants plus ou moins précieux de sa jeune vie. Et, elle pense à la vie qu'elle aurait si elle restait.

Ce film me parle beaucoup. Il me fait penser un peu à ma vie. Certes, je ne suis pas dans le coma et ma vie n'est pas en danger. Cependant, je m'identifie un peu au personnage de Mia. Prise entre rejoindre sa famille et rester pour ses amis et son amoureux.

Personnellement, je suis tiraillé entre retourner chez la famille Weber en France. Ou rester ici, à New-York pour mon travail et Max.

Même si les choses sont totalement différentes du film. J'aime l'idée que Mia reste pour Adam. Je suis allée voir ce film cinq fois au cinéma. Max le sait pertinemment puisqu'il m'a appelé quatre fois sur cinq durant les séances. La cinquième fois, il est venu avec moi et Poppy après que je lui ai gentiment fait remarquer son impolitesse.

 _ **-Ce type est dingue**_ , pestais-je en prenant le double DVD dans mains.

Je suis fatiguée, mais sincèrement je suis prête à garder les yeux encore ouvert pour deux heures rien que pour ce film. Et c'est ce que je compte faire ce soir. Me détendre et pleurer à chaude larme.

*/*

Je n'ai pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai regardé le film deux fois de suite. La version courte et la version longue. Dans cet ordre-là. Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez vu. Puis, j'ai regardé les bonus dans le deuxième DVD. J'ai fermé les yeux (du moins j'ai essayé) à deux heures du matin. Le réveille à six heures me fait très mal. J'ai pris mon temps ce matin pour me maquiller et surtout camoufler mes cernes. Il est presque neuf heures. Nicholas travail sur son ordinateur depuis qu'il est arrivé. J'ai eu le temps de boire une tasse de thé et de traiter la moitié des mails, quand mon patron tyrannique et diabolique pose un gobelet de chez _Starbucks_ sur le coin de mon bureau. Je ne lève pas le visage et continue à écrire sur le document papier posé devant moi.

 _ **-Bonjour, Angela.**_

Ah, sa voix. Si délicate et horriblement masculine. Trop parfaite pour mon bien-être.

 _ **-Bonjour, Monsieur Stuart !**_ Récitais-je à mon tour professionnellement. _**Vous avez plusieurs messages. Ils sont sur votre bureau.**_

 _ **-Angela...**_ murmure-t-il.

Je l'ignore et continue à noter sur mes documents et de lui réciter mon dialogue appris presque par cœur durant ma longue nuit.

 _ **-Votre mère veut vous avoir à dîner demain soir. C'est non négociable. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.**_ Soupirais-je avant de poser mon stylo et de revenir sur l'écran d'ordinateur. _**J'ai reporté vos deux rendez-vous d'hier à demain. Votre interview pour GQ est toujours programmée aujourd'hui à dix-sept heures. Impossible de reporter ou d'annuler sous peine de pénalité. J'ai réservé le restaurant de ce soir, pour vingt heures. Si jamais vous avez du retard, il est possible de repousser d'une heure sinon la table sera donné au premier venu.**_

Je parle toute seule. Comme si j'étais seule du moins. Je sais très bien pourtant qu'il me fixe dangereusement. Ma peau me picote étrangement. Je n'aime pas cette sensation. Mon ventre est noué et mon cœur bat fort.

 _ **-Vous pouvez venir une seconde dans mon bureau, Madame Weber ?**_ Dit-il, au bout de quelques secondes.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper. Je soupire, arrête de faire semblant de lire sur mon ordinateur et me tourne totalement vers lui. Bon dieu, il est encore plus beau que d'habitude. Comment c'est possible ça ? Il porte une chemise bleue et un costume noir. La chemise que je lui ai offerte l'année dernière pour son anniversaire. Le traître. Il a également une cravate de la même couleur que son costume. Max a fait un petit tour chez le coiffeur. C'est quoi ce délire ?

 _ **-Qui vous a pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ?**_ M'enquis-je stupéfaite.

Cela surprend également Max. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, mais il se reprend très vite.

 _ **-J'y suis allé avec Léonie.**_ Murmure-t-il. _**Hier après-midi**_.

Géniale. Je ne servais vraiment plus à rien.

 _ **-C'est parfait pour votre rendez-vous avec QG.**_

J'attrape mon téléphone pour composer le numéro du coiffeur. Il répond au bout de deux secondes. Maximilien n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce qui m'irrite grandement.

 _ **-Redken Exchange, Rita a votre service.**_ Récite d'une voix parfaite, la personne du salon de coiffure.

 _ **-Bonjour Rita ! C'est Angela Weber.**_

 _ **-Hey salut beauté. Comment tu vas ?**_

 _ **-Plutôt bien et toi ?**_ M'enquis-je plus souriante.

Maximilien est toujours en face de moi. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui fais signe de partir. Il est bouche bée, il finit par croiser les bras sur son torse, les jambes fixe au sol. Il ne va pas partir.

 _ **-Oui. Super. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart, ne pourra pas venir pour son rendez-vous de onze heures.**_ Marmonnais-je. _**Il a eu la bonne idée d'aller lui-même se faire couper les cheveux.**_ Lui dis-je, alors que mon patron grogne dans sa barbe.

 _ **-Ah mince... d'accord, j'avertis le patron.**_

 _ **-T'es super.**_ Scandais-je.

 _ **-Tu veux mettre un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain ?**_

 _ **-Non, pas pour le moment. Je prendrai un autre rendez-vous, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **-Ok. Et toi alors ? Quand est-ce qu'on voit ta petite frimousse ?**_

Je ris aussitôt.

 _ **-Tu veux me couper les cheveux ? Encore ?**_

 _ **-Non... mais une petite coloration, ne te fera pas de mal.**_

Je roule des yeux et tombe sur les yeux froids de Maximilien.

 _ **-Écoute, Anita... je dois te rappeler, mais programme moi un rendez-vous en soirée.**_

 _ **-Pour aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Je l'entends sauter de joie de l'autre côté du téléphone.

 _ **-A ce soir. Bonne soirée.**_

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

 _ **-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite !**_ S'énerve mon patron.

Il n'a rien à voir avec l'homme de tous les jours, loin de là... il est devenu le patron autoritaire et tyrannique que tout le monde redoute. Je devrais détester ça… pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai chaud tout à coup. J'essaie de ne rien laisser transparaître à cet homme incontrôlable et prends une grande inspiration.

 _ **-Maintenant Angela !**_

Je suis à deux doigts de lui faire un scandale, heureusement Ally arrive avec son premier rendez-vous. Je souffle de soulagement. Je me lève de mon siège pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Je pourrais même l'embrasser pour le coup. Il s'agit du co-directeur de l'École d'Art Maximilien Stuart.

Ce qui fait que Maximilien va être occupé avec lui une bonne partie de la matinée. Si ce n'est pas toute la matinée. Je souris intérieurement.

 _ **-Madame Weber vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.**_

Je sers la main de Monsieur Andrews et rougie légèrement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai opté pour des escarpins rouges sang, un chemisier de la même couleur et un pantalon noir à pince. Je me sens tellement professionnel habillé ainsi.

 _ **-Monsieur Andrews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous entendre me complimenter.**_

Il rit délicatement, ce qui me détend aussitôt. Maximilien lui est toujours tendu. J'ai sûrement rajouté un peu d'huile sur le feu... tant pis !

Après les formules de politesse et présentation d'usage, Maximilien entre en réunion avec Monsieur Andrews tout en m'offrant un regard noir.

 _ **-Je peux vous offrir à boire ?**_

 _ **-Un café, s'il vous plaît Angela.**_

Je me tourne vers monsieur Stuart qui m'a déjà fait signe de sortir. Je souris grandement, ce qui le fait relever un sourcil. J'adore l'asticoter de cette façon. Il va me le faire payer. Je le sais... mais, avant je compte bien en profiter.

*/*

J'ai passé ma journée à fuir mon chef milliardaire. Je dois reconnaitre malgré moi que j'ai beaucoup aimé jouer au chat et à la souris. Évidemment, j'étais l'animal qui devait fuir face au grand méchant ogre. Pour l'heure, je dois rejoindre le centre-ville pour ma séance au salon de coiffure. C'est d'ailleurs d'un pas rapide que je m'y rends, j'ai très hâte de me faire pouponner. De surcroit le salon n'est à que quelques rues de notre bâtiment. C'est Anita, elle-même qui vient m'accueillir.

 _ **-Ma belle, tu vas avoir un look d'enfer !**_ Scanda-t-elle, en récupérant ma main pour me tirer vers le fond de la salle.

Dans ce splendide salon chic, il n'y a que deux clientes actuellement. Je crois que le salon ferme dans une heure.

 _ **-Anita, un look d'assistante personnelle. Pas de femme qui recherche désespérément a trouvé un homme... d'accord ?**_

Elle rigole fortement comme toujours.

 _ **-E**_ _ **coute, tu crois vraiment que ton sexy parton me laisserai lui couper les cheveux si je n'étais pas la meilleure de la ville ?**_

Je ne réponds pas. Il est vrai que Maximilien ne viens qu'ici normalement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Le salon est chic et proche, mais Anita n'a pas une renommée internationale comme d'autre coiffeur de la ville. Certes, il sent le luxe, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ce point qui attire Max.

Pour l'heure, je me détends sous les douces et délicates mains d'Anita. Celle-ci me coupe, lave les cheveux et me fait un massage crânien. Je ronronne presque sous ses doigts parfaits. Anita est très enjouée et rigole beaucoup autour de moi. En réalité, cette femme rêve de s'occuper de moi, depuis la première fois où elle m'as vu. Ça remonte à presque un an. Anita est une femme très vive et pleine d'énergie. On discute de tout est de rien. Elle me laisse profiter également de ce moment relaxant. Je dois dire qu'Anita est beaucoup plus douée que ma coiffeuse habituelle.

 _ **-Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !**_ Scande-t-elle, après m'avoir placé sur une chaise, face au miroir.

Anita me tourne autour quelques minutes. Elle touche mes cheveux, les fait passer d'un endroit à un autre... puis, elle se lance alors que je retiens mon souffle. Elle me stresse complètement pour le coup.

Anita me colore les cheveux sans me demander mon avis. En fait, elle a même caché le miroir face à moi pour que j'aie la surprise. Je ne suis plus du tout confiante et j'ai même très envie de pleurer. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes sous une cloche, qu'elle me lave une seconde fois les cheveux. Puis, me les coupes encore. Anita me parle en même temps. Le temps passe relativement vite. Si bien que je suis étonnée, quand elle me les sèches et qu'elle me demande mon avis.

Je reste face à mon reflet de très longues secondes. Je dois reconnaitre malgré moi que je suis impressionnée par son travail. Vraiment très impressionnée. Anita m'as fait des mèches caramel. Ce qui me donne des reflets un peu partout sur la tête. En plus d'avoir fait un dégradé, Anita a eu la brillante idée de me boucler les cheveux. Pas à outrance, mais quelques mèches par si, par-là, pour donner du volume et elle a coupé aussi les pointes et donner une autre forme à mes cheveux.

 _ **-Très bien. tu gagnes… tu es officiellement ma coiffeuse particulière**_

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je.

Elle saute de joie dans la seconde et enchaîne avec une danse de la victoire qui me fait beaucoup rire. Mais, vraiment beaucoup rire.

*/*

Je me sens tellement bien, en sortant du coiffeur, que j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Ma journée est enfin finie. Je peux rentrer chez moi, me mettre en pyjama et flâner devant la télévision avec des gourmandises à grignoter. Mon rêve depuis le réveil. Je rêve de prendre une bonne douche chaude, voir bouillante et de manger un truc gras

Nous sommes vendredi soir, je sais que certains de mes « collègues » sorte faire la fête ensemble. J'ai reçu l'invitation une fois de plus, mais je ne compte pas y aller. En deux ans dans l'entreprise, je ne suis jamais allé avec eux. Avec le temps, ils ont compris. Pourtant, ils persistent. Mon temps libre, je le passe devant la télévision, devant un bon livre ou à visiter la ville. Rien d'autre. Ils le savent. Et quand par miracle, je peux me relaxer un minimum : mon patron, milliardaire Stuart fait appel à moi. Pour différentes raisons.

Allant de la basique « Je ne trouve pas mes clés » à la plus importante «je crois que je vais devoir me rendre à l'hôpital... Je saigne de la tête». La plus marquante pour moi fut la fois où il avait rendez-vous avec un top Model espagnol au restaurant. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il a fini par m'envoyer un message pour que je le sorte de cette affaire. Une demi-heure plus tard, je faisais une fausse scène de jalousie dans l'un des plus prestigieux restaurant de la ville. Et dans ma langue natale, pour ne rien gâcher de l'affaire.

 _ **-Madame Weber ?**_

Je sursaute et pousse un petit couinement ridicule quand un homme apparaît devant moi. Il est très, très près de moi. Je suis en bas des escaliers qui mènent à la résidence de mon appartement. Un appartement dans les quartiers modestes de la ville de New-York. Je dois à tout moment resté accessible pour mon patron. Donc accès direct au métro, taxi et autre moyen susceptible de me rendre d'un point à un autre... rapidement.

 _ **-Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?**_ Questionnais-je craintivement, en serrant mon sac contre moi.

 _ **-Inspecteur Newton et voici l'inspecteur**_ _ **Yorkie**_ _ **. Police de l'immigration.**_

Je reste bouche bée par ses derniers mots et aussi, car je n'ai pas vu l'homme derrière moi plus tôt. Je suis littéralement prise en sandwich et je ne sais pas comment me dépatouiller de cette histoire.

 _ **-Police de l'immigration ?**_ M'étranglais-je. _ **Ais-je fais quelques choses ?**_

 _ **-Votre visa a expiré depuis plusieurs semaines madame Weber. Nous vous avons relancé plusieurs fois sans nouvelle de votre part. Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir nous suivre au poste.**_

Ma bouche est presque prête à s'écraser au sol.

 _ **-Je... non... ce n'est pas possible...**_

 _ **-Suivez nous, nous allons en discuter dans un lieu plus... intimiste.**_ Souffle l'inspecteur Yorkie, en m'indiquant une voiture noire, proche de nous.

J'ai tout de suite les larmes aux yeux, quand il ouvre la porte et qu'il pose sa main sur ma tête pour me faire entrer dans le véhicule. J'ai l'impression d'être une putain de criminel alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait. Ça doit être un malentendu pas possible autrement. Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police se fait dans le silence le plus complet, malgré les regards insistants des deux hommes à travers les rétroviseurs. J'ai l'impression d'être une prisonnière assise à l'arrière du véhicule.

 _ **-Manquerai plus que les gyrophares !**_ Rouspétais-je plus pour moi-même.

Une seconde plus tard, c'est ce qui se produit. Je suis scandalisé par ce qui se passe. Les deux hommes à l'avant sont quant a eu en train de rire à mes dépend. Est-ce qu'il y a une caméra cachée ?

 _ **-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !**_ Fis-je leur jetant un regard noir.

Les deux hommes semblent pour leur part trouver ça plutôt hilarant. Une fois au poste de police on m'emmène dans un bureau au second étage. Les deux hommes prennent place chacun derrière leur et je me retrouve debout comme une parfaite idiote.

 _ **-Installez-vous, je vous prie.**_

L'inspecteur Newton, me fait signe de prendre place sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Il ouvre un gros dossier et tourne les pages jusqu'à ma fiche visiblement. J'aperçois ma photo sur un des angles. Putain, mais je suis vraiment une criminelle ? Je m'installe sur le siège n'en menant pas large.

 _ **-Angela Weber. Née le 16 juin 1988. Soit 27 ans.**_

 _ **-Et toutes dents... ou presque !**_ Fis-je en contrepartie.

L'officier qui se prénomme Newton arque un sourcil dans ma direction.

 _ **-Française, avec un humour déplorable.**_ Reprend-t-il, ce qui me fait grincer des dents.

Je n'aime pas cet homme. Vraiment pas.

 _ **-Vous êtes à New-York depuis mars 2016 ?**_

 _ **-Le 16 mars 2016.**_ Fis-je naturellement.

 _ **-Et vous travaillez pour l'entreprise Stuart Compagny, depuis le 20 mars 2016.**_

 _ **-Exact.**_

 _ **-Votre patron est Maximilien Stuart ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes sa secrétaire personnelle ?**_ Réclame-t-il, en relevant le nez de ses feuilles.

 _ **-Assistante personnelle.**_ Rectifiais-je.

Il hoche la tête et prend des notes. Son coéquipier me regarde sans bouger d'un pouce. Finalement, après deux minutes, il se lève de sa chaise ce qui me déstabilise un peu. J'ai la sensation désagréable d'être le petit agneau qui va se faire manger par les deux méchants loups.

 _ **-Votre visa a expiré depuis quelques semaines, Madame Weber. Vous savez que c'est illégal de travail sur le sol américain de cette façon ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que je le sais... mais, je n'étais pas au courant que mon visa avait expiré inspecteur. C'est Monsieur Stuart qui gère ça normalement.**_

 _ **-Visiblement, monsieur Stuart n'a plus besoin de vos services.**_ Sourit-il grandement.

Ça me brise le cœur. Littéralement. Pourquoi diable n'as-t-il pas remplit les documents ? Pourquoi me fait-il ça? Ne suis-je pas la meilleure dans mon domaine ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il était si distant aujourd'hui ? Et que hier, il m'a royalement ignoré ? Est-ce qu'il savait que j'allais me faire arrêter par la police ? Mon cœur est en train de saigner et moi j'ai envie de pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été trahi par l'homme que j'aime.

 _ **-Ecouter… il semble y avoir un problème de document. Je suis persuadé que monsieur Stuart vous le confirmera.**_

 _ **-Il ne veut peut-être plus de vous.**_ Rajoute l'officier Newton.

Je sers les dents, mais ne dit mot. Est-ce possible que l'inspecteur est raison ? Je ne veux pas y croire pourtant. Même si je suis très surprise et accablé.

Je sursaute sur ma chaise lorsque deux grands coups sont administrés à la porte du bureau.

 _ **-Entrer**_. Crache Newton.

La porte s'ouvre sur une petite femme en uniforme.

 _ **-Inspecteurs, monsieur Stuart est là.**_

Manquez plus que lui, pestais-je mentalement. L'inspecteur Newton me regarde, puis se lève pour ouvrir grandement la porte. Je ne veux pas croiser le regard de se traître mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dois connaitre la vérité, même si elle me brisera le cœur. Ce que je vois, m'étonne au plus haut point. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois enfin une expression de peur sur le visage de Max. une vraie peur.

 _ **-Messieurs, je peux vous parler ?**_ Réclame-t-il d'une voix forte et décidé. _**En privé !**_ Rajoute-t-il, pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

 _ **-Je pense que Madame Weber est curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez à dire, monsieur Stuart.**_

 _ **-Effectivement!**_ Crachais-je. _**Je meurs d'envie d'entendre ce qui va dire.**_

Mon patron ou du moins mon ancien patron, avale sa salive difficilement. Il entre totalement dans le bureau et referme la porte derrière lui. Il se racle la gorge bruyamment avant de reprendre la parole. Max porte un jean bleu ciel clair et un pull gris col en V avec des chaussures marron.

 _ **-C'est juste un problème administratif. Un employé à mal renseigner les documents.**_

 _ **-Que voulez-vous dire ?**_ S'enquit l'officier Newton assez surprit.

Je dois dire que moi aussi pour le coup.

 _ **-Que je n'ai jamais eu les documents en mains. Quelqu'un de mal honnête à falsifier et signer les documents administratif concernant le visa de madame Weber.**_

J'en suis bouche bée.

 _ **-Tu es sérieux ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Souffle-t-il brusquement.

 _ **-Tu ne veux donc pas que soit renvoyé de New-York ?**_ M'enquis-je le cœur au bord du gouffre.

 _ **-Bien sûr que non, Angela. Tu es la meilleure assistance au monde. Je ne veux personne d'autre à ce poste.**_ Clame-t-il, en roulant des yeux.

L'entendre dire ça, me réchauffe aussitôt le cœur. Putain, c'est même plus que ça… tout mon corps se détends sous cette révélation. L'officier Newton se racle la gorge pour nous interrompre.

 _ **-Le problème, est que madame Weber n'a plus de visa. Donc, elle ne peut pas rester aux États-Unis.**_

Oh, je suis sur des montagnes Russe. Mon cœur va finir ma me lâcher, car à l'heure actuelle mon monde vient de s'effondre. Je fais un effort surhumain pour essayer de respirer un minimum. Je suis même à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

 _ **-Je vais remplir de nouveau document pour la faire rester.**_

 _ **-Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi, monsieur Stuart. Madame Weber doit quitter le sol Américain dans les quarante-huit heures. Sinon, c'est la prison.**_

J'ai les larmes qui montent aussitôt aux yeux. Quarante-huit heures avant d'être éjecter de ce splendide pays ? Putain, non...

 _ **-J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle ne partira pas.**_ S'énerve aussitôt Max.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart, je sais que cela semble difficile mais la loi, reste la loi. Madame Weber va devoir quitter le territoire américain dans les 48h.**_

 _ **-Pour combien de temps ?**_ Siffle dangereusement Max.

 _ **-Six mois minimum. Le temps que son dossier passe en examen.**_

Super, j'étais condamné à trouver un autre travail pour les six prochains mois. Minimum en plus !

Maximilien c'est occupé de toute la paperasse administrative me concernant depuis mon arrivé aux Etats-Unis et même avant. Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle, mais ça ne me fait pas rire du tout.

*/*

Nous sortons après une bonne heure de questions/réponses et interrogatoire du commissariat. Je suis absolument à bout de force.

 _ **-On va trouver une solution.**_ Me dit Max, délicatement lorsque nous descendons les escaliers devant le bâtiment.

Pour le coup, il semble aussi exténuer que moi.

 _ **-C'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.**_

J'ai le cœur lourd. Je suis profondément triste de devoir partir. Aussi rapidement en plus. Il ne dit mot. Il sait que j'ai raison cette fois. Il faut faire à l'idée.

 _ **-J'aimerai juste savoir qui a fait ça ? Qui veut me voir partir si rapidement ?**_ Murmurais-je, tandis qu'il me guide jusqu'à la voiture.

 _ **-Quand je connaîtrais l'identité de cette personne, je lui fou un procès et le vire aussi sec !**_

Max est tout aussi énervé que moi. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement se fait dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois en bas de mon immeuble, Max sort les clés et ouvre ma porte. Il a le double de mon appartement. En même temps, c'est lui qui paie ce logement. Enfin, il lui appartient donc il paie les charges et l'électricité. C'est de cette façon qu'il a posé le cadeau hier.

 _ **-Tu veux boire quelques choses ?**_ Demandai-je, totalement lessivé.

 _ **-Une boisson forte de préférence.**_

Je me dirige vers l'un des placards de ma cuisine pour sortir deux verres et une bouteille de Martini.

 _ **-Ça fera l'affaire !**_ Soupire-t-il, tout en récupérant les objets pour nous servir.

Je retire mes chaussures à talons. Les balances contre le mur et me laisse tomber sur le divan. Max est déjà installé. Il ne bronche pas et porte son verre à ses lèvres. Je le vois descendre son verre d'un seul trait. Il se resserre un second verre avant de me donner le miens.

 _ **-A mon départ !**_ Marmonnais-je tout en prenant une première gorgée.

 _ **-A ta courte absence imprévue. On peut même voir ça comme des vacances !**_ Dit-t-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _ **-Tu parles... je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents. Tu ne peux pas comparer ça à des vacances !**_

Maximilien ne dit mot et termine son second verre.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.**_ Reniflais-je, après de longues minutes. _**J'ai enfin trouvé un travail fabuleux et je me plais tellement dans cette ville. C'est vraiment injuste.**_

Max passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'invite à me repose sur son torse. Je ne rouspète pas d'un pouce et me laisse faire. De toute façon, c'est fini. Je ne travaille plus pour lui. Je retiens aussitôt mon souffle.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ Dit-il, tout en me caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts.

C'est la première fois qu'il a un tel geste pour moi et c'est un moment unique. Je ressens tellement de chose pour le coup. Je suis chamboulé.

 _ **-Je viens de me rendre compte que tu n'es plus mon patron !**_ Chuchotais-je, en plongeant le visage contre son épaule.

Max me sert un peu plus contre lui.

 _ **-Angela, tu seras toujours mon assistante. Tu es ma moitié depuis le jour où tu as postulé à ce poste.**_

 _ **-Et quelle candidature !**_ Rigolais-je, l'entraînant avec moi.

 _ **-Tu étais si détendue.**_ Me dit-il d'une voix suave. _**J'étais très impressionné par ta façon de te comporter avec moi.**_

 _ **-J'étais morte de trouille.**_ Marmonnais-je.

 _ **-Ça ne se voyait pas vu du tout. C'est une des raisons qui ont fait que tu as eu le poste.**_

Je souris malgré moi.

 _ **-Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Quand je suis venu à l'entretient, j'en été à mon cinquième café.**_ Rigolais-je.

Max hausse les épaules.

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup aimé ta façon de dire mon nom !**_ M'apprit-il. _**Tu avais un petit accent français absolument délicieux.**_

Je rougie aussitôt. Heureusement, il ne peut pas me voir dans cette position. J'ai le plus naturellement du monde, une main posé sur son torse, l'autre sur son ventre. Comme si c'était la chose la plus pure du monde, la plus parfaite aussi. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place.

 _ **-Tout ira bien, Angela. Fait-moi confiance, d'accord ?**_

Je ne réponds pas. Je préfère verser quelques larmes sur le torse de mon ex-patron.

Les minutes passent et deviennent des heures. Nous avons allumé la télévision. Je suis incapable de dormir. Et Max semble réfléchir à des milliers de choses. Je ne regarde que d'un œil l'émission. Lui aussi. J'ai fait chauffer une pizza vers le onze heures du soir. J'ai pu manger qu'une part. Max le reste. Il est maintenant minuit. Soit dix-neuf heures en France.

 _ **-Je dois prévenir ma mère.**_ Murmurais-je, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Je suis totalement avachi sur lui. Il ne semble pas s'en offusqué, au contraire.

 _ **-Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ?**_ Soupire-t-il, en ajoutant un bâillement.

 _ **-Fait comme chez toi !**_

Il me fait un léger sourire et s'empare de l'ordinateur sur la table base. Ma mère répond au bout de trois sonneries.

 _ **-Bonsoir ma chérie. Tu es encore debout ?**_

 _ **-Ouais... j'ai eu beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.**_

Ma mère reste silencieuse une seconde avant de reprendre délicatement.

 _ **-Ton père te dit bonsoir, ma puce. Tu veux lui parler quelques minutes ?**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Murmurais-je, sous l'œil vigilant de Max.

Il parle et comprend parfaitement le français. De toute façon, j'ai rien à lui caché.

 _ **-Bonsoir, Angela. Comment vas-tu ?**_

Je souris face à l'engouement pour mon père.

 _ **-Je ne vais pas trop mal.**_

Il repère tout de suite mon mal être. Mon père sait ce genre de chose. Il n'est pas pasteur pour rien.

 _ **-Angela...**_ murmure-t-il. _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **-Mon visa n'a pas été renouvelé.**_ Fis-je tristement. _ **Je dois rentrer en France.**_

 _ **-Quand ?**_ Questionna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

 _ **-Je dois quitter le pays dans les 48 heures. Sinon, je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec la police.**_

 _ **-D'accord. On doit te prendre un billet d'avion ou autre ?**_

 _ **-Le billet d'avion ?**_ M'étranglais-je. _**Bon dieu, je n'y ai même pas pensé.**_

 _ **-Je suis déjà sur le coup.**_ M'informe Max en me jetant un regard par-dessus l'écran d'ordinateur.

 _ **-Tu me réserve un billet ?**_ Me scandalisais-je.

 _ **-Je te paie l'allée et le retour. Prévu dans six mois, jour pour jour !**_ Me dit-il le plus calmement possible.

Vu son regard, je n'avais pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit contre cette prise de décision. Ce type est incroyable. Comment fait-il pour être si charment et arrogant en même temps.

 _ **-Angie ? Tu parles à qui ?**_

 _ **-A mon patron, papa. Il me réserve le billet d'avion aller-retour.**_

 _ **-Aller-retour ?**_ S'étonna-t-il radicalement.

 _ **-Je rentre en France pour six mois. Ensuite mon visa sera à nouveau valide. J'ai le droit à retrouver mon poste après se délais.**_

Mon père est tout étonné de cette annonce. Pourtant, il ne laisse rien paraître au téléphone. Du moins pas trop.

 _ **-Je peux utiliser mon ancienne chambre en attendant de trouver un travail et un appartement ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur ma chérie... mais, oublie l'appartement. On ne t'as pas vu depuis presque deux ans. Tu vas donc venir vivre avec nous. Le temps que tu retournes aux États-Unis. D'accord ?**_

 _ **-Merci papa !**_ Sanglotais-je.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas faire semblant. Je suis terriblement triste de partir. Tout le monde peu s'en rendre compte. Je suis là à pleurer au téléphone, mon père de l'autre côté. Max est déjà debout, il me prend dans ses bras fermement. Ça aide un peu. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin, de s'avoir que j'ai son soutient est important pour moi. Très important. De savoir que je vais lui manquer un peu. Juste un petit peu.

 _ **-Je ne trouverai jamais un aussi bon travail. J'étais si heureuse ici.**_

 _ **-Tu vas revenir.**_ Clame durement Max.

 _ **-Pas avant six mois. C'est long, Max.**_

 _ **-Je sais... mais, tout ira bien.**_

Je ne partage pas son avis. Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir. Et il le sait parfaitement aussi… c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il a tellement peur ce soir.

*/*/*/*

Il est six heures du matin. Je viens de sortir de la douche et sélectionne les vêtements pour mon avant dernière journée de travail. J'opte pour ma tenue fétiche. J'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et je dois être à l'aise et efficace. J'ai choisi un jean levis noir, avec un chemisier blanc cassé. J'ajoute des petits escarpins avec huit centimètres, noir également. Je sèche rapidement mes cheveux avec une serviette avant de passer au sèche-cheveux. Quand je redresse ma tête, j'aperçois Maximilien dans le reflet du miroir. Mon cœur rate un battement. Voir plusieurs. Mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine lorsque je me rends compte que je ne le rêverai pas tous les jours.

 _ **-Je suis pratiquement prête.**_

 _ **-Prend ton temps.**_ Dit-il très délicatement.

J'espérais qu'il parte, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

 _ **-Tu ne rentres pas te changer ?**_

 _ **-J'ai ce qu'il faut au bureau.**_

 _ **-Je suppose que la douche aussi sera là-bas ?**_ Fis-je joueuse.

 _ **-Exactement... je ne te quitte pas de vue pour les quarante-huit heures à venir, Angela. J'espère que tu n'avais pas prévu un rendez-vous ce soir.**_

Je suis un peu étonnée qui remettent ça sur le tapis. Je préfère jouer un peu avec lui.

 _ **-Non, rien de prévu ce soir. Par contre, j'avais rendez-vous demain avec le fils de monsieur Léonce. Je suppose que je vais devoir annuler.**_

Maximilien fronce les sourcils avant de sourire.

 _ **-Oui, tu vas devoir annuler. Ça semble plus judicieux.**_

Il ne semble pas en colère où autre. Étrange. A moins qu'il ne souhaite pas s'énerver contre moi pour le reste du temps que nous avons ensemble. C'est une sage décision que je décide d'appliquer aussi. J'attrape un crayon noir et trace un trait sous chaque œil, toujours sous le regard poignant de Max. J'ajoute du mascara. Puis, une pression de parfum à droite et à gauche de mon cou. Je tourne sur moi-même pour faire imprégner l'odeur et soupire de contentement.

 _ **-Prête !**_ M'amusais-je sous son sourire.

Je suis prête à quitter la pièce, mais Maximilien m'arrête avec délicatesse en posant une main sur mon épaule. Stupéfaite, il « renifle » mon cou, mon odeur.

 _ **-Exquis !**_ Murmure-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue.

 _ **-Max ?**_ Chuchotais-je, un peu déstabilisé.

 _ **-Tu devrais mettre les Louboutin. Elles te font des jambes de rêves et tu sembles plus à l'aise avec !**_

Il a raison. Bon dieu, il a toujours raison. Je quitte ses bras pour retourner dans la penderie. J'y ressors deux minutes plus tard, avec les nouvelles chaussures aux pieds.

 _ **-Mieux ?**_ M'enquis-je en jouant au Top Model comme pour un défilé.

 _ **-Effectivement. Beaucoup mieux,**_ sourit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je m'empresse de faire de même. Maximilien nous conduit en premier lieu au Starbucks. La commande est prête quand on arrive. Il me fait signe de m'installer à une table. Je suis assez déconcerté. Ce n'est pas son genre. J'ai eu droit à un Caramel Macchiato. Ce que je préfère. J'adore de toute façon, tout ce qui contient du caramel. J'ai aussi droit à Bagel Saumon et Cheese. Et un Donuts nature. Il me connaît c'est indéniable. Je mange sans me poser trop de questions. De toute façon, j'ai horriblement faim et mal à la tête à forte de cogiter.

Durant les premières bouchées, Max ne dit mot. Préférant savourer lui aussi son petit-déjeuner de champion. Finalement, je prends les devants.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire en priorité aujourd'hui ?**_

Maximilien mâche soigneusement ce qu'il a en bouche avant de me répondre.

 _ **-Y a les embauches pour le poste de la comptabilité !**_

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il continue.

 _ **-Pour le reste continue ta journée comme d'habitude.**_

Mon activité comme d'habitude ? Il veut sûrement inclure la longue liste de mes occupations : gérer la tenue de son agenda, le traitement du courrier, la rédaction de compte-rendu de réunions auxquelles il n'assiste pas généralement, la préparation de dossiers et présentations, l'organisation de réunions, de déplacements et voyages, l'archivage de tous ses documents... sans oublier... les recherches de fournisseurs et premières négociations, préparation d'un budget... et des différents autres choses qu'il me demande de faire pour lui. Faire livrer ses courses et ses affaires du dressing en font d'ailleurs partie.

 _ **-Je voulais parler de mon départ, Max. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ?**_

Il ne répond pas. Il préfère largement manger son repas. Il ne dira rien, je le sais que trop bien. J'avais pourtant espéré.

 _ **-Parfait. Je te rappelle tout de même que tu as payé un billet d'avion. Et qu'il est demain à vingt-deux heures.**_

 _ **-Merci de me le faire remarquer, Angela... mais, je t'assure que je ne peux pas oublier l'heure et la date de ton départ.**_

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette annonce. Max reprend le voyant clairement.

 _ **-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je l'ai assez répété depuis hier. Je veux juste profiter de ta présence pour le temps qu'ils nous restent. Tu es d'accord ?**_

Il a parlé d'une voix base, posé et qui demande le respect. Comment arrive-t-il à faire ça ?

 _ **-Oui, je suis d'accord !**_ Fis-je avant de reprendre mon repas.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne me pose pas mille questions, bien au contraire. Je ne les pose pas à Maximilien à haute voix tout simplement. Il semble sur une autre planète ce matin. Huit heures, nous sommes sur le parking de la société. Max vient de se garer sur sa place attitrée.

 _ **-C'est parti !**_ M'enquis-je en ouvrant la portière.

 _ **-Angela ?**_

Je tourne le visage vers lui. Dans l'attente.

 _ **-Tu peux réserver une table pour huit ? Pour demain midi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr. Quel restaurant ?**_

Il me fixe durant quelques secondes. Je comprends aussitôt.

 _ **-Le Ritz !**_ Marmonnais-je.

 _ **-Non**_. Bredouilla-t-il. _**Allons dans un autre restaurant. Que penses-tu de...**_

Maximilien fait mine de réfléchir, puis ses yeux pétilles de malice.

 _ **-"Le Per Se" !**_

J'ai la bouche qui s'assèche prestement. Mon cœur a raté un ou deux battements. Je dois regarder Max comme une débile profonde, car il s'inquiète.

 _ **-Angela ? Tout va bien ?**_

J'hoche la tête, mais reste toujours aussi effaré par cette annonce.

 _ **-« Le Per Se »?**_ Chuchotais-je de crainte de voir apparaître une caméra cachée ou autre.

 _ **-Oui. Je t'invite à manger au Le Per Se. Avec ma famille et pourquoi pas, B**_ _ **renda Linckle et son compagnon. Vous êtes assez proche non ?**_

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Max sourit content de lui, puis sort du véhicule. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Demain, je vais allez manger au : « Le Per Se ». Il est juste considéré comme l'un des meilleurs restaurants au monde et le meilleur de New York. « Le Per Se » propose aux clients de la cuisine américaine et française. Situé à Manhattan avec une magnifique vue sur Central Park. Il faut débourser en moyenne cent soixante euros pour y manger. Et mon patron multimillionnaire, nous invite à y manger ?

Maximilien est déjà dans l'ascenseur avec deux femmes, quand je le rejoins. Elles le dévorent des yeux. Aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche complètement. Max arque un sourcil et se tourne totalement vers moi quand je pousse un soupir de satisfaction.

 _ **-Ce sourire me ravi. J'aurais dû y penser depuis longtemps.**_ Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

 _ **-On peut y retourner demain soir si tu y tiens ?**_ Rigolais-je grandement, ce qui le fait sourire.

 _ **-Demain, nous n'aurons pas le temps de manger au « Le Per Se »... mais, je peux toujours commander chez eux, si tu veux manger absolument leur nourriture !**_

Une des femmes, lâche un petit couinement de surprise. Je l'ignore. Max aussi. De toute façon, Max ignore toujours tout le monde.

 _ **-Et c'est quoi le programme de demain ?**_ Me renseignais-je.

 _ **-Surprise ! Ne soit pas trop impatiente.**_

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas savoir, mais bon... je dois bien avoué que j'aime bien ça. Pas tout le temps, mais de temps en temps une petite surprise ne fait pas de mal. Lorsque nous sortons de l'ascenseur, tout le monde remarque mon sourire. Je n'y peux rien. Nicholas est à son poste. Il est perplexe à notre arrivés. Je pose mes affaires sur mon bureau, prête à commencer une journée de travail. Sauf que Max se racle la gorge, ajoutant un coup de tête vers son bureau.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ Murmurais-je.

 _ **-Je te l'ai dit... je ne te quitte pas de vue aujourd'hui.**_

Je suis perplexe.

 _ **-Max, il n'y a qu'un mur qui nous sépare.**_

 _ **-M'en fiche. Tu travailles pour moi donc... je t'ordonne de venir travailler dans mon bureau.**_

Abasourdie, n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire mon ressenti. Soufflant lourdement, je me dirige vers son bureau.

 _ **-Très bien. De toute façon, c'est toi le patron !**_

Max sourit de toutes ses dents et me suit. Mon dieu, la journée risque d'être longue. Et j'en suis profondément contente.

*/*

Je souffle presque de soulagement lorsque je m'installe pour la première fois de la journée à mon bureau officiel. J'ai beaucoup de e-mails, mais les deux derniers sur la liste capturent mon attention. Maximilien Stuart. Je viens juste de quitter son bureau et ce dernier m'a déjà envoyé l'un à la suite de l'autre des messages. Je suis perplexe.

Le premier mail concerne les documents pour ma remplaçante et surtout la grille d'évaluation améliorée. Bon dieu, s'il arrive à trouver une femme qui fait tout ça, bravo ! Puis, je me rends compte que c'était mon travail de faire tout ça. Alors, oui... il trouvera quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Pas le choix ! Le poste paie bien. Nous avons reçu plus de huit cents demande rien qu'en cinq heures. Max va avoir le choix. Beaucoup de choix.

Le second mail est une réponse à ma demande de me trouver un autre travail dans une de ses filiales en France. J'ai envoyé le mail avant d'aller aux toilettes il y a une heure. La réponse est sans appel, un gros et gras « **NON** » qui me brise le cœur.

 _ **-L'enfoiré !**_ Sifflais-je en français, avant de sauter sur mes pieds.

Nicholas arque un sourcil et ricane légèrement. J'entre dans le bureau de Max, furieuse. Il est assis derrière son ordinateur et arque un sourcil, quand il me voit débouler comme un boulet de canon.

 _ **-Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?**_ Grognais-je, en le pointant du doigt.

 _ **-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu partes... et je ne veux surtout pas te voir travailler pour un autre que moi.**_

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand, sous la surprise.

 _ **-Six mois, Max. Je vais partir pour six mois... j'ai besoin de travailler durant ce temps.**_

Il semble totalement indifférent à mon problème.

 _ **-Appel une de tes firmes ou un ami à toi... bref... trouve moi un poste dans une entreprise en France. Après les six mois, je reviens.**_

 _ **-Non. Tu ne vas pas vouloir revenir...**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

 _ **-Si tu pars... tu ne vas pas revenir.**_ Marmonne-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je recule aussitôt sous le choc.

 _ **-Tu me vires ?**_

 _ **-Non. Bien sûr que non.**_ S'offusque-t-il. _**Je dis juste que si tu travailles pour un autre, tu vas vouloir rester en France. Alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans cette démarche.**_

Mais, il est con ou quoi ?

 _ **-Max... je veux revenir aux États-Unis. J'aime cette ville. Ma place est ici. Devant la porte de ton bureau. Alors croit moi, dans six mois je serais ici. Maintenant, je t'en prie trouve-moi un poste en France !**_

Maximilien réfléchit de longues minutes. Je suis certaine d'avoir fait mouche, mais à ma grande surprise c'est une réponse négative qui me revient aux oreilles.

 _ **-Non. Je ne veux pas t'aider.**_

Je pousse un grognement totalement furieuse et tourne les talons. En réalité, je sors en trombe de son bureau. Nicholas est en grande discussion avec Ally. Dès qu'ils me voient, ses deux-là se séparent. Un comportement puéril qui ne me fait pas du tout sourire.

 _ **-Les premières candidates sont là.**_ M'informe-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _ **-Génial.**_ Crachais-je à poupée Barbie. _**Fais venir la première. Tu les envoies à intervalle de quinze minutes. Si jamais on a besoin de plus de temps on t'enverra un message.**_

Elle s'empresse de disparaître, sans ajouter un mot. Je suis assez froide depuis que je sais que quelqu'un de la société à tout fait pour que je parte d'ici. Et vu que je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit et que j'ai de fort soupçon sur Nicholas et elle... je préfère garder mes distances.

 _ **-Tu as besoin d'aide ?**_

 _ **-Non. Tu n'auras cas préparer les documents des candidates et nous les envoyer dès qu'elles sont là.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Nous avons passé l'annonce du poste à pourvoir ce matin à onze heures. Depuis nous avons reçu des centaines de candidatures. Nous avons décidé de fixer le premier entretient dans l'après-midi. Je suis prête à rester ici toute la nuit s'il le faut. Maximilien l'a bien compris. .

J'ai juste le temps de récupérer mes documents, les grilles d'évaluations et de lire deux mails avant que la première candidate n'arrive. C'est une grande brune, dont les lèvres rouges sang ressortent grandement. Vive le rouge à lèvres, grognais-je mentalement.

 _ **-Bonjour, je suis Nastacia Polska, je viens pour le poste d'assistante.**_

 _ **-Russe ?**_ Réclamais-je en lui serrant la main.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Sourit-elle. _**Je suis née en Russie, mais j'habite à New-York depuis mes deux ans.**_

Je lui souris doucement, avant de lui faire signe d'attendre. Je vais jusqu'au bureau de Max, frappe un petit coup et entre.

 _ **-La première candidate est là.**_

Max soupire et grogne en même temps. Ce qui donne un son très étrange pour dire la vérité.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, Angela. Je peux me débrouiller avec Nicholas jusqu'à ton retour.**_ Pleurniche-t-il pratiquement.

 _ **-Il va bien falloir une nouvelle Assistante. Y a beaucoup trop de travail pour une seule personne. Et demain, c'est mon dernier jour. Je dois absolument former ma remplaçante.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ne pas faire ton travail depuis la France ?**_ Bougonne-t-il, pour la millième fois de la journée.

Je regarde rapidement l'horloge derrière lui, seize heures. J'ai facilement encore cinq ou six heures de plus à passer avec lui, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

 _ **-C'est impossible, Max. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**_ Fis-je, lasse de ce petit jeu.

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Ça s'appelle du travail au noir. J'ai bien envie de revenir un jour aux États-Unis, alors pitié ne m'oblige pas à enfreindre les lois de ce pays.**_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer et retourne vers mon bureau.

 _ **-Il est prêt à vous recevoir.**_ Sifflais-je en voyant Ally déjà en grande discussion avec Nicholas.

La candidate entre dans le bureau, tandis que je regarde dangereusement mes collègues.

 _ **-Ally, ton bureau est à l'accueil. Tu es censé accueillir les gens. Alors, merci de rester à ton étage.**_

Elle est stupéfaite de mon nouveau tempérament vis à vis d'elle. Mais, je m'en contre fiche.

 _ **-Un problème? Ne devriez-vous pas rester à l'accueil ?**_

Max est dans mon dos, mon cœur bat tout à coup plus vite.

 _ **-Non. Aucun problème, monsieur. Je retourne à mon poste.**_

Ally est déjà loin, quand je ferme la porte du bureau de Max.

 _ **-Reste calme, Angela. C'est important.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans le coup.**_ Grognais-je.

Max fait une chose incroyable. Surtout que nous ne sommes pas seul dans le bureau. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 _ **-Je trouverai la personne qui a fait ça. Tu peux me croire, Angela. Mais, j'ai besoin que tu gardes le contrôle de la situation. Sinon, tu risques de tout foutre en l'air. D'accord ?**_

Il a parlé d'une voix douce et délicate. Bon dieu, ce type va me rendre dingue.

 _ **-Oui. J'ai compris.**_

 _ **-Géniale.**_

Il me sourit et relâche ses mains de mon visage. J'ai chaud. Horriblement chaud.

 _ **-Très bien. Vous avez passé les tests informatiques.**_ Clame-t-il en se tournant vers la candidate. _**Par contre, le boulot n'est pas aussi simple que de commander des tables dans un restaurant et suivre les dossiers administratifs sur un écran.**_

Ouais... la pauvre n'allait pas être déçue du poste d'assistante personnel d'un grand milliardaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je grogne en claquant la porte du bureau de Maximilien. La dernière candidates de la soirée vient de partir. Nous avons vu exactement douze personnes en trois heures. Dont, deux hommes. Je n'aime aucune des candidatures que nous avons sous la main.

 _ **\- J'ai bien aimé celle-ci.**_ Tranche Maximilien tout en baillant.

Il est environ vingt heures. J'ai très envie de rejoindre mon lit et de dormir huit heures minimum. Je jette un œil au dossier et à la photo qu'il me glisse sous le nez.

 _ **\- Non**_. Pestais-je.

 _ **\- Pourquoi?**_ Questionne-t-il, absolument pas étonnée de mon refus.

 _ **\- L'Inde, ne fait pas partie des pays avec qui nous sous-traitons. Elle ne va pas aider à grand-chose**_. Grognais-je.

 _ **\- C'est une bonne idée de sous-traiter en Inde. Non ?**_

 _ **\- Non. Le tissu n'est pas aussi bon qu'au Mexique, l'Espagne ou le Maroc.**_

 _ **\- Ah, tant pis.**_ Tranche-t-il en soulevant les épaules. _**J'ai peut-être envie d'apprendre l'indien !**_

 _ **\- Vous n'avez qu'à payer un professeur pour ça !**_ M'emportais-je. _**Ce n'est pas l'argent qui vous manque.**_

Maximilien sourit grandement. Il n'est absolument pas indigné de mes mots. Loin de là. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois.

 _ **\- D'accord, pas d'indienne. Et elle ?**_

Il attrape un nouveau dossier et me le temps. Je le prends avec vivacité, je ne suis pas surprise par ses désirs. C'est une femme de trente ans, magnifique et qui est... Suédoise.

 _ **-Prenez qui vous voulez...**_ clamais-je fortement en lui rendant le document. _**De toute façon, vous avez décidé de tout faire foiré. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous écoute encore !**_

Max rigole et s'amuse à mes dépends, alors que je quitte son bureau. Nicholas est déjà parti depuis une heure. Le type de la sécurité est à son poste. Je le salut d'un mouvement de main avant de pousser un hurlement. Je viens de bousculer une personne. J'ai les yeux prêts à me sortir de la tête, quand je remarque qu'il s'agit de… Madame Thompson.

 _ **-Mince, je suis navré. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave Angela.**_

 _ **-Maman ?**_

Maximilien a déjà rejoint sa mère en grande enjambée, tandis que je suis gênée par la situation.

 _ **-Bonsoir,**_ s'amuse Madame Thompson.

 _ **-Que fais-tu ici ?**_ Réclame son fils, avant d'attraper mon coude pour me rapprocher de lui.

J'ai les joues en feu. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

 _ **-Tu semblais étrange au téléphone. J'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien.**_

J'arque un sourcil en tournant le visage vers Max. Il est mal à l'aise.

 _ **-J'ai appelé ma mère pour le repas de demain.**_

 _ **-Ah, d'accord. Et elle n'est pas au courant.**_ Chuchotais-je.

 _ **-Non. J'avais envie de le dire demain seulement. Pour que tout le monde soit là.**_

Je grimace. Il fait aussitôt les yeux de cocker. Je n'aime pas ça ! Madame Thompson se racle la gorge pour nous interrompre.

 _ **-Vous allez m'expliquer ?**_

On reste silencieux. Cette femme est parfaite à mes yeux, comme faire pour ne pas la décevoir ?

 _ **-Maximilien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as jamais appelé de ton plein gré pour nous inviter au restaurant. C'est toujours Angela qui le fait. Et en plus en plein après-midi ! Il y a forcément quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Je retourne en France !**_

C'est sorti toute seule. Madame Thompson me regarde comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser sur la tête. Tandis que son fils chéri grogne dans sa barbe.

 _ **-Vous pouvez répéter ?**_ Dit-elle scandalisée.

 _ **-Je retourne en France, Madame Thompson. Votre fils, a prévu un restaurant pour mon dernier jour de travail demain. Vous savez pour qu'on puisse se dire au revoir !**_

La main de Max autour de mon coude se serre un peu plus.

 _ **-Vous partez ? Comme ça ? S'en aucune raison ?**_ S'irrite-t-elle rapidement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle reprend avec plus de force et de conviction.

 _ **-Comment pouvez-vous partir ? Laisser Max tout seul ! Il a besoin de vous. Je croyais que vous faisiez partie de la famille... bon dieu...**_

 _ **-Madame Th...**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer. Elle s'étrangle presque lorsqu'elle pousse un petit couinement.

 _ **-Poppy va me faire une scène incroyable.**_

Penser à Poppy me donne un pincement au cœur.

 _ **-Maman arrête de couper la parole à Angela. L'histoire n'est pas finie.**_ Scande fortement Max.

Madame Thompson arrête aussitôt de grogner des mots sans queue ni tête et arque un sourcil. Je décide de tout lui dire avant qu'elle n'ouvre une fois de plus la bouche.

 _ **-Mon visa n'a pas été renouvelé. Je dois quitter sous quarante-huit heures... enfin vingt-quatre maintenant, l'Amérique si je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec l'état.**_

 _ **-Mais...**_

Je lève la main pour la faire taire. Étrangement sa fonctionne. Tient, je devrais essayer plus souvent.

 _ **-Je pourrais faire un nouveau visa dans six mois. Pas avant. Donc, je retourne en France en attendant.**_

Madame Thompson cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Je jette un regard vers Max, il semble plus blanc que d'habitude. Puis, nous prenant de cours, la mère de mon patron psychopathe, mais si charmant me prend dans ses bras.

 _ **-Oh, Angela... j'ai cru que vous l'abandonniez !**_

Je me tends aussitôt. Non... elle ne va pas encore me faire le coup du « vous êtes parfaites pour mon fils ». Pitié pas devant lui.

 _ **-Maman, ne recommence pas je t'en prie.**_ Grogna Maximilien.

Elle soupire contre moi.

 _ **-Je m'occupe de sélectionner cinq candidatures et on s'en va ?**_ Tranche-t-il dans ma direction.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Fis-je rapidement.

Max nous regarde bizarrement, puis bouge la tête comme s'il chassait une mouche.

 _ **-Maman laisse Angela tranquille,**_ puis il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau.

Madame Thompson quitte mes bras, m'embrasse sur les deux joues et rejoint son fils.

 _ **-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me manquer !**_ Bredouillais-je, en m'installant derrière mon ordinateur.

Une vie sans la famille Stuart et Thompson serait moins radieuse. J'en suis persuadé.

*/*

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes en voiture. Maximilien me ramène chez moi. A ma grande surprise, devant l'immeuble de mon appartement, un livreur nous attend sagement.

 _ **-Vous avez commandé le repas ?**_ Souris-je.

 _ **-J'ai faim... alors, j'ai supposé que toi aussi.**_

Il semble un peu inquiet.

 _ **-Merci.**_

Il est surpris par mon remerciement, mais je vois par la suite un sourire germé sur son visage. Maximilien s'occupe de la livraison tandis que je rentre chez moi. Je retire mes talons dès la porte ouverte. Mon téléphone sonne ce qui me fait râler. Fouillant dans mon sac, je le trouve après de longue sonnerie. Mon frère Joshua. Super manquait plus que lui.

 _ **-Salut, Joshua.**_

Hum... parlait français est vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Pourtant, je vais devoir m'y remettre très rapidement.

 _ **-Hey l'américaine... comment tu vas ?**_

Joshua semble très enjoué. Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois qu'il est seize heures trente en France.

 _ **-Très bien. Maman vous a dit que je retrais en France ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Elle a déjà fait ta chambre.**_ Rigole-t-il. _**Tu as des draps propres et tout ce qui va avec.**_

 _ **-Cool.**_ Rigolais-je face à sa bonne humeur. _**Sinon, pourquoi tu appelles ?**_

Ce n'était pas le genre de Joshua. Il préfère largement les texto et les mails.

 _ **-Je dois te dire un truc avant que tu rentres au pays.**_ Dit-il plus délicatement.

Maximilien vient de faire son entrée dans le salon. Il dépose le repas sur la table base avant de retirer sa veste. C'est vraiment étrange de le voir ici. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais cette fois il fait comme si c'était chez lui. Totalement déstabilisant.

 _ **-Angela ?**_

Mon frère de l'autre côté du téléphone semble inquiet.

 _ **-Angela, tu es toujours là ?**_

 _ **-Oui... écoute Joshua, j'ai passé une journée difficile est...**_

 _ **-D'accord, alors faut que tu saches que je sors avec …**_

 _ **-Jessica Stanley !**_ Sifflais-je. _ **Je suis déjà au courant Joshua.**_

 _ **-Merde maman a déjà lâché l'information.**_

 _ **-Oui. Elle a donné l'information puisque je te rappelle que tu es mon frère et que Jessica Stanley était une de mes meilleures amies.**_

Ma voix est montée dans les aiguës. Maximilien est assis sur mon canapé, il vient de finir d'ouvrir les différentes boites de notre repas. Le visage sérieux, il me fixe.

 _ **-D'accord, visiblement tu n'apprécies pas.**_ Bougonne-t-il.

 _ **-J'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé Angie... mais on ne contrôle pas forcément ce genre de choses.**_

Il a raison. Les sentiments ne peuvent pas se contrôler. La preuve... je suis tombé amoureuse de mon patron autoritaire, terriblement sexy et multimillionnaire. En sommes, une cause perdue. Je peux donc comprendre qu'il soit tombé sous le charme de Jessica. Ce n'est pas une fille banale.

 _ **-Je suis désolé Joshua.**_ Chuchotais-je assez mal à l'aise pour le coup. _**Écoute on en reparlera quand je serai en France.**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_

 _ **-Bonne soirée.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi, Angie.**_

Je raccroche et pose fortement le téléphone sur le bureau du salon. Putain, tout était en train de partir en vrille.

 _ **-Donc ton frère sort avec une amie à toi… et tu désapprouves ?**_ Risque joueur Maximilien.

 _ **-Y a quoi à manger ?**_ Répliquais-je en le rejoignant.

Max rigole aussitôt, mais m'indique les différents plats.

Comme la veille, nous mangeons ensemble. Cuisine mexicaine. Je me suis moquée ouvertement de lui deux trois fois après un plat trop épicé. Je suis plus résistante que lui. Puis, on a mis un film qui passait à la télévision. Pas très passionnant, mais bon. Max est resté toute la nuit avec moi. Comme hier. Je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup. A deux heures du matin, après une bonne douche, je me suis quand même mise au lit. Maximilien est rentré chez lui. Malgré la gentille proposition du canapé. J'aurais peut-être dû proposer mon lit ?

C'est sur cette pensée coquine que je m'endors, pour la dernière fois à New-York.

*/*

J'ai pris le métro pour mon ultime jour de travail. Ça me fait du bien. Je regarde autour de moi comme la première fois où je suis arrivé ici. La petite Angela Weber qui avait toujours ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Aujourd'hui, je ne porte que des lentilles. La petite Angie qui avait un sac à dos pour faire ses visites de la ville et des bottes en faux cuir. Aujourd'hui, elle a un sac Prada et des Louboutins aux pieds. Je ne suis définitivement pas la même personne. Travailler avec Maximilien Taylor Stuart et toute son équipe fut la chose la plus bénéfique de ma vie. En deux ans, j'ai acquis de l'expérience professionnelle et surtout humaine.

Dans le hall, plusieurs personnes me salut. J'en conclus que la nouvelle est vite arrivée à tous les étages. Une femme me dit même « bonne continuation, ma petite », qui m'irrite grandement. Je ne sais pas qui elle est de surcroît. Max discute avec Nicholas, Ally est la candidate que j'ai sélectionnée hier avant de quitter le bâtiment.

Nastacia Polska. La Russe. Celle qui avait passé l'entretien en premier. C'était à mon avis, la plus « compétente ». J'avoue avoir un peu peur de laisser Maximilien seule durant six mois avec une femme comme elle... mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Il a dans son entourage des actrices, des mannequins ou autres femmes merveilleuses. S'il doit sortir avec une de ses femmes, il le fera. Avec ou sans mon aide. En deux ans, Maximilien Taylor Stuart a eu beaucoup de rumeur sur ses différents couples possible. Mais, je sais (de source sûre) qu'en réalité il est sorti avec deux femmes. Et durant la première année de mon travail avec lui. Une chanteuse et une actrice.

Je me racle la gorge dès que j'arrive près d'eux. Maximilien me sourit, tandis que Nicholas arque un sourcil. Puérilement, je lui tire la langue. Ce qui le surprend fortement.

 _ **-Bonjour !**_ Chantonnais-je grandement.

Ally fronce les sourcils, tandis que Nicholas est en état de choc avancé.

 _ **-Bien dormi ?**_ S'enquit Maximilien en posant le stylo qu'il a entre ses doigts pour m'aider à retirer mon manteau.

Je ne suis pas surprise, mais un peu gêné qu'il se comporte de cette façon en public. Il l'a plus ou moins déjà fait... mais pas au bureau. Devant nos collègues.

 _ **-Très bien et toi ?**_

Maximilien m'offre un clin d'œil, avant de poser mon manteau et mon sac sur ma chaise.

 _ **-Pas beaucoup ! Mais, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir.**_

Je roule des yeux.

 _ **- _ **On commence par quoi ?**_ Réclamais-je, face aux regards abasourdie des trois autres personnes.**_

Max récupère un café sur mon bureau, le logo Starbucks sur le gobelet.

 _ **-Il n'y avait plus de caramel pour le**_ ** _Caramel Macchiato. Du coup, j'ai pris un Pumpkin Spice Latte allongé. Mais, si jamais tu veux mon Caffè Latte, il est sur mon bureau._**

 **-Maximilien à débité rapidement. Sans prendre son souffle et il me regarde avec tendresse.**

 ** _-J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de retourner en France._** **Chuchotais-je à son attention dans ma langue natale.**

 ** _-Je sais..._** **murmure-t-il en retour en Français.** ** _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir partir non plus._**

 **-Je souffle un grand coup avant d'aller m'installer à mon bureau. Tout le monde a les yeux posé sur moi, mais je les ignore.**

 ** _-Du coup, je vous laisse finir ça, avant de lui montrer mon job ?_**

 ** _-Elle est à toi dans dix minutes._** **Soupire-t-il en retournant vers Nicholas.**

 ** _-Géniale... j'ai le temps de finir mon super Pumpkin Spice Latte allongé._** **Ronronnais-je.**

 **-Ce qui le fait sourire grandement. Il est bien le seul d'ailleurs. Nicholas a juste envie de m'arracher la tête. Ally ne cache pas sa rancœur et sa jalousie. Quant à la petite nouvelle... elle sait maintenant qu'elle ne fera jamais l'affaire !**

 **-Personne ne le pourra. J'ai ce lien avec Maximilien Taylor Stuart et personne au monde ne pourra me le retirer. Sauf lui !**

*/*

Midi. Nastacia Polska est installé à mon bureau. Moi à ses côtés. Elle est en train de rédiger un mail. Son sixième de la journée. Nicholas est assis à son bureau et tape comme un dingue sur le clavier.

 _ **-Tu essaies de faire exploser les touches ?**_ M'enquis-je moqueuse.

 _ **-Si j'avais envie de te parler, la française... je sifflerai.**_ Trancha-t-il durement.

Ça me fait aussitôt pouffer.

 _ **-Avoue que je vais te manquer un peu quand même !**_

 _ **-Absolument pas.**_

 _ **-Tu penses qu'à mon retour, tu auras dit à Max et à l'entreprise que tu es gay ?**_

Il est horrifié par ce que je viens de dire. Ce qui me fait encore plus rire. Nastacia a arrêté de taper sur le clavier.

 _ **-Maintenant, j'y vois plus claire !**_ Murmure-t-elle, ce qui me fait deux fois plus rire.

 _ **-Tu crois vraiment que Maximilien va te récupérer après six mois d'absence? Regarde la femme à côté de toi et ensuite reconsidère la chose !**_

Je suis abasourdie par les propos de Nicholas. Et le ton qu'il a utilisé pour me le dire.

 _ **-Je n'ai qu'un contrat de six mois.**_ Souffla Nastacia inquiète de ma réaction. _**Et entre nous, monsieur Stuart ne veux personne d'autre que toi à ce poste.**_

Je tourne le visage vers elle. Blanche.

 _ **-Il me l'a dit clairement, Angela. Au bout de six mois, tu reprends ta place. C'est le Deal !**_

Je suis soulagée d'entendre ça. Cependant, Nicholas a aussi raison. Est-ce que je suis certaine à 100% de revenir après six mois ? Je pourrais peut-être lui faire signer un document... non ?

 _ **-Tu penses à quoi ?**_ Souffle mon patron, en sortant de son bureau.

Il a changé de tenue. Il porte un costume noir, ce matin il était gris. A la place de sa chemise bleue, nous avons une chemise blanche. Ça lui va merveilleusement bien.

 _ **-Que nous aurions dû aller au Le Per Se depuis très longtemps.**_ Mentis-je.

Max sourit. J'adore les petites fossettes sur ses joues quand il fait ça.

 _ **-Tu peux aller te changer !**_ Dit-il, très naturellement.

 _ **-Me changer ?**_ Risquais-je arquant un sourcil.

Max me fait signe d'entrer dans le bureau. Je trouve sur un des sièges une housse. Un peu intimité, je l'ouvre et découvre une merveille. Une robe avec plein de couleur et des imprimés. Je n'aurai pas choisi cette robe de moi-même. Cependant, je la trouve absolument magnifique avec ses couleurs délicates et pas flash du tout.

Je regarde l'étiquette est m'étouffe pratiquement en voyant le nom. Stella McCartney. J'ai presque peur de la mettre sur mon dos. Pourtant, je le fais. La robe me va parfaitement bien. Elle a une coupe qui met mes formes (du moins surtout ma poitrine) en valeur. Elle s'arrête au milieu de mes cuises, si bien que je vais devoir faire attention une fois assise. Je repasse mes escarpins et regrette de ne pas avoir mes Louboutins aux pieds.

Je sors du bureau un peu avec crainte. Maximilien discute boulot avec Nastacia. Ils arrêtent tous les deux en me voyant. Je ne sais pas si je dois fuir ou m'enterrer quand Nastacia siffle entre ses dents et que Max me regarde avec des yeux de poisson rouge.

 _ **-Je vais me changer.**_ Marmonnais-je rouge comme une tomate.

Je ferme presque la porte sur Maximilien. Il entre et ferme la porte derrière nous.

 _ **-Max, je...**_

 _ **-Tu es absolument éblouissante dans cette robe, Angela.**_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et détourne le regard. Max pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapproche de lui.

 _ **-Tu sais que je fais rarement de compliments. Alors, croit moi quand je te dis que cette robe a été créée pour toi !**_

J'ai les yeux écarquillé d'horreur.

 _ **-Non... tu n'as pas fait ça quand même.**_

Il ne répond pas. Ce qui clairement m'indique que cette robe a été créée par Stella McCartney rien que pour moi.

 _ **-Elle a dû te couter une fortune.**_ M'étranglais-je, mortifié.

 _ **-L'argent n'est rien pour moi, Angela. Et je voulais te l'offrir depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_ Murmurais-je, en posant mon front sur son torse.

Maximilien fait du sport depuis toujours. Son corps est ferme et sportif.

 _ **-Car, je le peux.**_ Risqua-t-il.

 _ **-Pouvoir n'est pas vouloir !**_ Rétorquais-je rapidement en relevant le visage.

Il sourit. Il savait ce que j'allais répliquer. J'en suis certaine.

 _ **-Peut-être que je voulais et pouvais t'offrir ce cadeau. Ça devait être pour ton anniversaire, mais tu ne seras pas là... donc, je te l'offre pour ton départ en vacance.**_

 _ **-Tu vas horriblement me manquer.**_

Il ne répond pas.

 _ **-Bien... allons manger.**_ Scandais-je quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche.

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre un truc qui risque de me faire du mal. Hors de question. Je préfère ne pas l'entendre du tout.

Nastacia est toujours là en sortant du bureau. Elle me fait un sourire gigantesque. Je l'aime bien. Du moins pour l'instant. Nicholas aussi. Par contre lui, la colère déforme ses traits.

 _ **-Nous sortons déjeuner. Je ne sais pas quand nous serons de retour. Nastacia vous êtes sous la charge de Nicholas. Il va vous apprendre les grandes lignes du métier.**_

Ils hochent la tête tous les deux, tandis que Max, m'aide à mettre ma veste. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse depuis que je dois quitter (presque de force) New-York.

Le restaurant est à une quinze de minutes de notre lieu de travail. Le Per Se est juste le meilleur restaurant au monde. Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir y manger au moins une fois. Le sourire ne me quitte pas tout le long du chemin.

 _ **-Tu as fini de faire tes bagages ?**_ Questionne doucement Max en arrivant au restaurant.

 _ **-Presque**_. Grimaçais-je.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout prendre. Personne n'utilisera l'appartement durant ton absence.**_

 _ **-Certain ?**_ Risquais-je sans le regarder.

 _ **-Oui, Angela !**_ Dit-il avec sévérité.

Heureusement pour moi, l'homme à l'accueil vient nous rejoindre.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart.**_ Se présenta Max, naturellement.

L'homme hoche la tête et lui sert la main. Il semble être plus jovial.

 _ **-Monsieur, nous sommes honoré de vous avoir dans notre restaurant ce midi. Le chef a été averti et semble avoir mis les petits plats dans les grands. Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur, Dame.**_

J'ai toujours ce stupide sourire sur le visage. Mais, je m'en fiche. L'homme nous conduit jusqu'à notre table. Le restaurant est magnifique. Royale pour dire vrai. Je suis impressionnée par le décor.

 _ **-Je crois que je pourrais facilement faire des infidélités au Ritz... enfin … si j'avais un salaire plus élevé.**_

 _ **-Ne rêve pas trop, Angela.**_

Max me pousse presque avec sa main dans le dos, vers la table ou sa famille et mes amis attendent.

 _ **-Je pouvais toujours tester.**_ Rigolais-je devant son regard noir.

Madame Thompson est présente, tout comme son époux, Charles Thompson. Poppy, Léonie, Brenda et son copain Garett sont également de la partie. J'embrasse rapidement tout le monde, puis prend place en face de Poppy. Entre Brenda et Maximilien.

 _ **-Vous prendrez un apéritif ?**_ chantonne un serveur à mon attention.

Max prend les devants. Comme toujours.

 _ **-Vous avez un Tropic Menthe ?**_

 _ **-Oui, monsieur.**_

 _ **-Un pour madame. Pour moi, ça sera un vin rouge. Le meilleure de la maison.**_

Branda me murmure un « arrogant » qui me fait sourire. Je lui envoie aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce que Léonie remarque. Heureusement, je m'entends bien avec sa sœur.

 _ **-Le verre, monsieur ?**_

 _ **-La bouteille.**_ Dit-il avec désinvolture.

 _ **-Tu dois me conduire à l'aéroport tout à l'heure !**_ Fis-je en plissant les yeux.

Max me regarde indifférents quelques secondes avant de souffler d'indignation.

 _ **-Madame décide pour moi aujourd'hui... juste un verre dans ce cas !**_

Je souris avant de le remercier. Il bougonne plus pour la forme.

 _ **-Vous avez fini vos bagages, ma chère Angela ?**_ S'enquit madame Thompson.

 _ **-Pratiquement. Juste un dernier tour de l'appartement au cas où ?**_

 _ **-Tu vas louer l'appartement en attendant ?**_ Continue-t-elle en direction de son fils.

 _ **-Non. L'appartement est à Angela.**_ Trancha-t-il sévèrement.

Je rougie légèrement.

 _ **-J'en conçois.**_

Elle a un grand sourire sur le visage. C'est exactement ce qu'elle désire entendre. Je dois avouer que moi aussi.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.**_ Marmonna Poppy.

Elle a les yeux rouges. Sûrement qu'elle a dû pleurer ou ne pas dormir de la nuit. Cela me fit mal de la voir moins enjoué que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas son genre.

 _ **-Tu veux que je te rapporte quelques choses de mes vacances ?**_ Fis-je joueuse.

Elle plissa les yeux soupçonneux.

 _ **-Tu vas vraiment revenir ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Dis-je rapidement.

Poppy croise les bras sur son torse. Sa façon de se comporter et ses mimiques me font penser à Maximilien des fois. Horrifiant. Le serveur revient avec ma commande et celle de Max. Mon verre a une couleur étrange. Je plisse les yeux, tandis que Max m'indique la composition du mélange vert des plus étranges.

 _ **-Jus d'ananas, jus de goyaves, jus de mangues et sirop de menthe.**_

J'hoche la tête étonnée.

 _ **-Merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir.**_

Comme toujours la famille de Max est à l'écoute de chacun de mots. Surtout quand on discute l'un avec l'autre. Comme s'ils attendaient une confirmation de quelques choses.

 _ **-Vous avez déjà trouvé une remplaçante pour le poste d'Angela ?**_ S'enquit par la suite, Brenda.

 _ **-Oui. Elle est déjà en formation depuis ce matin.**_ Fis-je simplement.

 _ **-Ah, mince... sinon, je veux bien me faire adopter par monsieur Stuart durant son absence !**_ Dit-elle, aguicheuse.

Je ris quand son copain lui tire l'oreille, joueur.

 _ **-Je croyais que ta place chez**_ _ **NBC Universal était géniale ?**_

 _ **-Ouais... mais monsieur Burke, n'a jamais de sa vie commandé pour moi.**_ Rigola-t-elle.

Maximilien ne dit pas un mot. Il préfère regarder la carte de visite qu'il a dans la main. Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs. Je suis prête à lui demander, quand il la donne à sa mère. Cette dernière sourit, puis la range dans son sac à main. Bien... un petit secret mère/fils. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mon entourage. Je me souviens que Poppy n'a pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure.

 _ **-Alors ? Je te rapporte un cadeau ou rien du tout ?**_

 _ **-Tout ce que je veux ?**_ Risqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 _ **-Dans la limite du raisonnable... je n'ai pas le compte en banque de ton frère.**_ Lui rappelais-je en grimaçant.

Max me pince aussitôt l'avant-bras, ce qui me fit pousser un petit couinement.

 _ **-Ceci est une agression physique, monsieur Stuart.**_ Dis-je professionnellement _ **. Je pourrais avoir des millions si je le voulais.**_

Il roule aussitôt des yeux avant de sourire grandement.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme, Angela.**_

Il a raison. Je préfère balancer mes cheveux d'un côté et paraître hautaine.

 _ **-Peut-être que si.**_

Poppy ricane. Je ne suis pas crédible pour un sous. Tout le monde peut le remarquer.

 _ **-Puis-je prendre vos commandes?**_

J'ai regardé la carte très longtemps depuis tout à l'heure. Sans vraiment la lire. Je suis d'ailleurs la dernière à demander mon plat. Mâchouillant ma lèvre inférieure, je pointe la ligne que je souhaite. Le serveur se penche aussitôt par-dessus mon épaule.

 _ **-Les queues de langoustines pochées au beurre. Et les œufs à la coque fourrée de purée de truffe noire. Très bon choix Madame.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_

Par la suite, monsieur et madame Thompson nous entraîne dans une discussion endiablée sur la maison au bord de mer qu'ils possèdent dans les Hamptons. Ils ont envie de faire des ajustements voir même des rénovations. Sauf que Léonie trouve la maison parfaite comme elle est. Max, ne prend pas cours au dialogue. Je me penche vers lui délicatement. Du moins, je l'espère.

 _ **-La maison des Hamptons ne vous passionne pas ?**_

Il arque un sourcil avant de replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrières mon oreille. J'ai aussitôt le souffle coupé.

 _ **-J'aurai le dernier mot dans cette affaire. J'écoute, j'analyse et ensuite je donnerai mon opinion et mon verdict.**_

 _ **-Hum...**_ grognais-je, _**c'est toi qui finance après tout.**_

 _ **-Exact, petite insolente...**_

Je lui tire la langue puérilement.

 _ **-Mon insolence risque de te manquer durant ses six prochains mois. Je devrais peut-être enregistrer des audio... au cas où tu t'ennuieras trop.**_

Il tire sur une de mes mèches, puis tout son corps ce tend. Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et mon corps réagit de la même façon.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

 _ **-Aucune idée.**_

Maximilien se lève, tandis que la poupée Barbie marche droit sur nous.

 _ **-Personne ne parle !**_ Clame durement Max à la table.

Sa mère fronce les sourcils, puis écarquille grand les yeux en voyant Lauren Mallory se placer devant Max.

 _ **-Tient, tient... repas de famille ?**_ Crache-t-elle, avec méprit.

Discrètement, j'attrape la main de Brenda. Elle est un peu surprise, mais se laisse faire.

 _ **-Tu es toujours à New-York, alors ?**_ souffle mon patron très tendu.

 _ **-J'ai un peu voyagé, mais effectivement. Je suis encore et toujours à New-York.**_

J'attrape la bague qui se trouve au doigt de Brenda et essaie de la retirer. Ma super amie m'aide d'ailleurs en comprenant que je veux lui emprunter sa bague de fiançailles. Manque de bol, Lauren Mallory tourne le visage vers moi. J'arrête aussitôt.

 _ **-Hum... le microbe est toujours à tourner autour de toi on dirait.**_

Je reste de glace. Je ne veux pas lui montrer la moindre faiblesse.

 _ **-Bonjour à toi aussi, Lauren.**_

Elle plisse les yeux, alors que Brenda glisse à mon doigt sa bague. Ouf.

 _ **-Toujours à lui courir après ? Tu n'as donc pas peur de …**_

Lauren s'interrompt quand je le me lève comme un ressort et passe un bras autour des hanches de Maximilien et que je pose l'autre (avec la bague) sur son torse. Il est très réactif et entre aussitôt dans mon jeu. J'ai appris depuis très longtemps à connaître les différentes techniques pour contrer les Ex-copines, très envahissante de mon patron. Maximilien me tient fermement contre lui. Sa main posée sur le bas de mon dos. L'autre sur ma main posée sur sa chemise. Il me sourit avec bienveillance.

 _ **-Pour tout te dire, Lauren, tu as quelques trains de retard.**_ Miaulais-je pratiquement.

Maximilien passe son doigt sur le mien et joue avec l'anneau à mon doigt. Il a un petit sourire sur le visage.

Lauren Mallory et Max étaient de la même université. Ils étaient sortis ensemble durant quelques semaines. Cette femme à la crinière blonde n'avait pas aimé se faire éjecter. De plus, elle ne n'aime pas du tout. Je suppose qu'elle me considère comme une ennemie, puisqu'elle est amoureuse de Max depuis très longtemps.

 _ **-Vous êtes ensemble ?**_ S'étrangle-t-elle en chancelant un peu.

 _ **-Oui**_. Répondîmes Max et moi en synchronisation parfaite.

On se sourit aussitôt.

 _ **-Nous sommes fiancés Lauren. Je te prierais donc, de ne plus tourner autour de mon fiancé!**_ Dis-je avec hauteur, alors qu'elle devient rouge de colère.

 _ **-Tu n'es qu'une traîner.**_ Hurla-t-elle. _**Vous êtes deux pauvres con... votre histoire ne tiendra pas une année. Je vous le garanti.**_

Sans nous laisser le temps de répliquer, Lauren Mallory tourne les talons et sort du restaurant tel une furie. Je souffle de soulagement et m'écarte de Max. Du moins, j'essaie.

 _ **-Attends une seconde, ma jolie future épouse...**_

Je suis surprise et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, quand il se penche un peu plus vers moi.

 _ **-Lauren nous espionne par la vitrine du restaurant.**_

 _ **-Quelle garce !**_ Soupirais-je en serrant les dents. _**Je dois faire une scène ?**_

 _ **-Je crois qu'on doit passer à l'étape supérieure.**_ Tranche-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je suis abasourdie.

 _ **-Devant ta famille ?**_

 _ **-Ils comprendront, j'en suis certain.**_

La seconde d'après, les lèvres de Maximilien Stuart sont sur les miennes. Je me laisse faire docilement avant de le lui rendre. Le baiser est doux. Délicat. Presque sensuelle. J'ai légèrement la tête qui tourne, quand il met fin à ce baiser. La table est silencieuse. Trop silencieux. Quand ma tête bascule vers eux, je peux voir les grands sourires sur les visages.

 **-On se réinstalle comme si de rien été.**

 **-Je pense qu'elle a dû partir.** Soufflais-je le cœur battant trop vite pour mon propre bien.

Les repas arrivent au même moment. Je rends discrètement la bague à Brenda et la remercie.

 _ **-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**_ Chantonna-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Le repas devant moi ne m'ouvre pas l'appétit. Pas que ça ne soit pas appétissant. Bien au contraire. Non, c'est simplement que d'avoir embrassé Maximilien Stuart, m'a totalement chamboulée. Mon cœur bat forte et vite pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Ça a totalement confirmé mes plus grandes craintes. Je suis totalement amoureuse de mon patron multimillionnaire. Maximilien Taylor Stuart.

Que dieu me vienne en aide... car j'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide, pour résister à mes fantasmes.

*/*

J'ai dit au revoir à mes amis. Mes collègues de bureau également. J'ai même eu doit à un album photo et différents autre souvenir de leur part. Je dois reconnaitre que c'est assez touchant. Maximilien ne m'as pas quitté d'un pouce. Sauf, durant une petite heure. Et maintenant, il m'amène à l'aéroport. Il a par ailleurs, fait rapatrier mes trois grosses valises jusqu'à l'aéroport et ont été enregistrés. Le tout à ses frais. Dans la voiture, je ne fais pas la maligne. J'ai même la gorge nouée et mal au ventre. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, je regarde nostalgique le paysage défilé.

Maximilien pose une main sur mon genou, tandis que l'aéroport se distingue maintenant.

 _ **-Tout ira bien, Angela. Tu peux me faire confiance.**_ Murmure-t-il.

J'ai confiance en lui. Du moins, j'essaie.

 _ **-Dans six mois, tu seras à nouveau à ton poste d'assistance super woman de l'homme le plus chiant du monde.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas chiant !**_ Marmonnais-je en tournant le visage vers lui. _**Autoritaire, arrogant, énervant et incompréhensible, serait plus adéquat.**_

Sa main se sert sur mon genou, je souris aussitôt devant sa petite moue boudeuse.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas censé être gentille ou un truc du genre?**_

 _ **-Un truc du genre !**_ Rigolais-je.

Maximilien fini par se garer proche de la porte d'embarcation. Il attrape ma main dans la sienne pour entrelacer nos doigts entre eux.

 _ **-Dans six mois, je serai à nouveau ici. Pour te récupérer. D'accord ?**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Murmurais-je.

Maximilien se penche est pose un baiser délicat sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, puisqu'il sort de voiture. La contourne et vient m'ouvrir la porte. Une fois sur mes deux jambes, mon sac à main sur l'épaule, Max récupère ma main. Il marche d'un pas assuré et sur dans lui dans l'aéroport. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il passe les douanes haut la main... et sans billet. Je le suis comme son ombre. Il va ensuite droit sur une hôtesse qui regarde défiler les personnes. J'ai aussitôt la vision d'un chien de garde. Étrange, comme pensée.

 _ **-Maximilien Stuart, pour le vol Air France. Direction Paris.**_

La femme ouvre grand les yeux.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart, nous vous attentions. Veuillez me suivre.**_

Elle s'empresse de nous guider vers le bon endroit.

 _ **-Prétentieux.**_ Fis-je moqueuse.

Max passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrase sur la joue.

 _ **-J'ai de l'influence... autant s'en servir.**_

L'hôtesse nous a gentiment amené dans une salle d'attente pour première classe. Rien que ça. On s'installe sur deux sièges côte à côte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vient nous donner une flûte de champagne. Je décline gentiment.

 _ **-Autre chose peut-être, madame ?**_

 _ **-Non, merci**_.

Je ne pourrais rien avaler. J'ai l'estomac retourné de devoir quitter mon pays d'adoption. Un verre à la main Maximilien regarde d'un œil critique son entourage.

 _ **-Si tu as un problème au boulot ou si tu cherches un dossier... tu pourras m'appeler.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Soupire-t-il avant de prendre une longue gorgée.

 _ **-Brenda c'est porté volontaire s'il y a besoin de repousser une ou deux jeunes femmes.**_ Grimaçais-je.

Le regard qui me lance me cloue sur place. Je me mords aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. Son regard glisse dessus. On ne dit rien durant de longues minutes. De trop longues minutes.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi.**_ Tranchais-je en le voyant regarder sa montre toutes les deux secondes.

Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

 _ **-Je peux attendre mon avion toute seule.**_

Max s'apprête à prendre la parole, quand j'aperçois les deux inspecteurs de police. Les deux qui étaient en bas de chez moi la dernière fois. L'inspecteur Newton et l'inspecteur Yorkie. De la Police de l'immigration. Super. Au même moment, le téléphone de Max sonne. Je vois sur l'écran le nom de sa mère.

 _ **-Prend l'appel !**_ Dis-je, tout en me levant pour rejoindre les deux inspecteurs à quelques pas de moi.

Max prend l'appel inquiet. Tant mieux. Je ne serai pas comment lui dire au revoir de toute façon. Et surtout, je n'ai aucune envie de lui dire au revoir.

 _ **-Madame Weber... nous sommes seulement venus vérifier que vous prenez bien cet avion.**_

 _ **-Messieurs,**_ Fis-je professionnellement. _ **J'ai mon billet première classe. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !**_

 _ **-Vous allez revenir ?**_ Réclame l'agent Newton.

 _ **-Oui. Ma place est ici maintenant.**_ Fis-je hautaine.

Il arqua un sourcil.

 _ **-Avec monsieur Stuart, je suppose ?**_

 _ **-Vous supposez fort bien.**_

 _ **-Parfait... parfait... nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à votre siège.**_

L'officier Newton me fait signe d'avancer. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Maximilien discute vivement avec sa mère plus loin. Je souris tristement avant de suivre les deux agents. L'hôtesse vérifie mon billet et mon passeport, puis me souhaite bon voyage. Ouais, j'allais passer un super bon voyage !

Les deux inspecteurs décident de finalement me laisser tranquille, quand je suis assise à mon siège.

 _ **-Je vous souhaite un agréable vol, madame Weber. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau sur le sol Américain.**_

Il a un regard et surtout un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Le connard. Je ne réponds pas et attrape un magazine. Les deux hommes comprennent et quitte l'appareil. Plusieurs personnes entre. S'installe. Je les ignore. Quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi et m'arrache mon magazine brutalement. Je suis bouche bée en apercevant Maximilien. Très, très, très en colère.

 _ **-Tu comptais vraiment partir de cette façon ?**_

Je rougie mal à l'aise.

 _ **-C'est mieux pour tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Mieux pour qui, Angela ?**_ Cri-t-il pratiquement.

L-e gars de la sécurité à ses côtés est surpris et semble ne pas savoir quoi faire.

 _ **-Mieux pour moi !**_ Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas partir sans un mot. Tu n'as pas le droit.**_ Tranche-t-il, en capturant mes lèvres pour un baiser dur et violent.

Je n'ai pas mal. Bien au contraire. J'ai besoin de ça. De lui. Lorsqu'il recule et pose son front contre le miens. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas retenue mes larmes. Elles coulent le long de mes joues maintenant.

 _ **-Ne m'oblige pas à te dire au revoir. Je t'en prie.**_ Chuchotais-je.

Il souffle fortement et ferme les yeux.

 _ **-Tu vas revenir. Jure le moi !**_

Je suis silencieuse. La peur s'ancre dans son regard.

 _ **-Jure de revenir Angela. Jure de revenir pour moi !**_

Il ne partira pas de cet avion. Je le sais.

 _ **-Je vais revenir. Promis!**_

Maximilien me regarde une minute avec tendresse. Puis, il se lève. Dépose un baquet sur le siège. Sans un dernier mot, il quitte la partie des premières classes. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Une fois hors de mon champ de vision, je récupère le petit paquet. Une boite carrée. Une hauteur d'environ vingt centimètres et de largeur identique. Ce ne sont pas des chaussures. Pas de bijoux non plus.

Je l'ouvre avec délicatesse pour y découvrir un iPad mini 3 d'Apple. Ce type est un grand dingue. Je passe mon doigt sur le bouton d'ouverture. Il reconnaît mon emprunte. De plus en plus dingue. J'ai différente application d'installer avec différents mémo. Par exemple sur l'icône de Spotify, j'ai d'indiquer : « à m'écouter quand New-York me manque trop ». Et pour la galerie d'image : « Si tu as du temps à perdre, visite moi ».

Plein de petits messages qui ont été posé à mon attention. Et j'en suis certaine, par Max. J'ouvre Spotify. Je suis déjà branché sur le wifi. J'ai plusieurs playlist d'enregistrés. Avec mes groupes préférés par-dessus le marché. Max me connaît aussi bien que je le connais. Cela réchauffe mon cœur.

Led Zepplin, The Doors, Pink Floyd, Gun's Roses, Nirvana, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Lenny Kravitz, The Cranberries... mais pas qu'eux... j'ai droit aussi à du Maroon 5, Boyce Avenue, The Wanted, One Direction et encore pleins d'autre artiste dont j'apprécie la musique et dont Max ne supporte pas !

Ça me fait sourire. Durant tout le trajet, j'écoute avec soin et fouine sur mon nouveau jouet. Au milieu du vol pour la France, je lui envoie un message de remerciement.

Trente seconde plus tard, mon iPad mini 3 d'Apple change radicalement. Quelqu'un sûrement à distance, change différente chose. C'est là que je me rends compte que Max a aussi un accès à mon petit jouet. Quelques playlist supplémentaire on était ajouté.

Des albums de musique classique, de Jazz, de contemporain. Il ne fait jamais rien comme personne lui.

 _ **-Incroyable !**_ Marmonnais-je un immense sourire sur le visage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ce sont mes parents qui sont venus me chercher à l'aéroport. Ma mère m'a carrément sauté dessus et ne pas lâcher durant cinq bonnes minutes. Mon père, lui est un peu plus pudique vis-à-vis des sentiments. J'ai eu droit à une accolade rapide. Il est presque treize heures en France. J'ai passé douze heures trente dans les transports, depuis mon départ de New-York. Ce qui fait une journée et demie dans l'avion. J'ai eu également une escale. Une correspondance à Paris à quatre heures du matin. Et là, j'ai juste très envie de dormir dans un lit. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Ma mère ne fait que me questionner et parler très vite durant notre petite heure de trajet en voiture.

 _« Tu ne portes plus tes lunettes ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! »_

 _« C'est quoi la couleur de tes cheveux ? »_

 _« Une nouvelle coupe ? »_

 _« Tu as visité quoi à New-York ? »_

 _« Et tes collègues étaient gentils ? »_

 _« Ton patron n'est pas trop difficile ? »_

 _« Tu repars quand déjà ? »_

 _« Tu as maigri... non ? »_

 _« Ton style vestimentaire est vraiment différent ! »_

Et encore beaucoup d'autres questions... évidemment, je réponds à une question sur deux. Ma mère ne s'en offusque pas. Surtout en me voyant bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Mes parents habitent depuis toujours un village aux alentours de Toulouse. Ils sont très fiers d'avoir acheté une maison après leur mariage. Ils ne partiraient d'ici pour rien au monde. Hors de la ville, tout en étant très proche. Ça leur convient. Le petit village de mes parents n'accueille pas loin de deux cents habitants. Du coup, mon retour est assez attendu. À mon grand désarroi. J'ai même droit à une pancarte dans notre jardin _«Bienvenue Angela»._

 _ **-Mon dieu,**_ couinais-je arrêtant ainsi ma mère de parler. _**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**_

 _ **-Le comité de bienvenue.**_ Chantonne-t-elle très heureuse.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Une fois garée ma mère sort la première. Je fais de même avec crainte. Elle m'invite à passer devant elle, une fois à la porte d'entrée. Je suis totalement abasourdie par le monde. La famille principalement, mais pas seulement. J'ai droit de revoir des amis d'enfance. Ceux dont je n'ai pratiquement plus de nouvel depuis deux ans. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma mère... mais bon. J'aurais vraiment aimé dormir.

Cependant, j'allais devoir me contenter d'un bon café. Je dis bonjour à mes grands-parents maternelle, puis paternelle. Mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, mes cousines... tout le monde y passe et toujours la même question sur toutes les lèvres : _« Alors, c'était bien ? »_

Puis, viens les amis. Des personnes avec qui j'étais à l'école depuis la primaire.

 _ **-Angela Weber... comme tu es magnifique.**_

Je portais les mêmes vêtements depuis New-York. Soit mon jean Levis, ma chemise turquoise, mon blaser noir, mes fidèles Louboutin au pied. Jacob Black me serre dans ses bras sans cérémonie. Je me laisse faire, avant de le repousser gentiment. Il est légèrement surpris, cependant il ne fait pas de remarque.-

 _ **-Jacob, tu as coupé tes cheveux.**_ M'amusais-je.

 _ **-Ouais... sexy non ?**_

Il se déhanche aussitôt. Ce qui me fait rire. Presque glousser pour dire la vérité.

 _ **-Un peu... mais ce qui est vraiment sexy,**_ fis-je réellement, _**ce sont ses bras d'acier. Depuis quand tu fais du sport à outrance?**_ Me renseignais-je.

Il s'émerveille aussitôt du sujet de conversation.

 _ **-Depuis presque un an. Tu aimes ?**_

 _ **-Tu es devenu un homme très séduisant.**_

Je le pense vraiment. Que je dise ce genre de choses à voix haute, lui fit un effet étrange. Mais, il ne le montre pas vraiment. J'ai toujours été très réservé et timide. Mais, ça s'était avant d'être au service de Max.

 _ **-Angela, tu te souviens de Quil Ateara et d'Embry Call ?**_

 _ **-Oui, bien sûr !**_

Ils me font tous les deux de grands, sourirent et ajoutent un mouvement de main.

 _ **-Je vois que vous fréquentez la même salle de sport.**_ M'amusais-je.

Ils semblent ébahis une seconde. Je suis prête à écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, quand mon téléphone qui se trouve dans mon blazer. Vibre.

 _ **-Désolé.**_

C'est un message de Nicholas. Étrange !

 _ **«Salut, la française...**_

 _ **Où est le dossier 114-251 ? ».**_

Je roule des yeux et tape rapidement sur les touches de mon clavier pour y répondre.

 _ **« Dans mon casier. Porte de gauche.**_

 _ **Tout va bien au bureau ? La nouvelle s'en sort ?»**_

La réponse ne se fait pas prier.

 _ **« Je pense ne jamais le répété, mais pitié...**_

 _ **Il faut que tu reviennes ! ».**_

Pour le coup, cette réponse me va droit au cœur. Et j'ai très envie de reprendre l'avion pour repartir chez moi. Mon vrai chez moi.

 _ **« T'inquiète je serai là dans six mois...**_

 _ **En attendant éviter de faire couler l'entreprise ;-) »**_

Nicholas doit avoir le téléphone greffe à sa main. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

 _ **« Je ne te garantis rien »**_

Je rigole aussitôt avant de ranger le téléphone dans ma poche arrière de jean.

 _ **-Tu as changé.**_ Souffle Jacob en me regardant étrangement.

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_ Dit-il en haussant les épaules. _**Tu n'es plus la même.**_

 _ **-Je peux dire la même chose de vous.**_ Souris-je.

 _ **-Non... toi c'est différent. C'est plus que le physique.**_

Je suis prête à lui en demander davantage, quand mon téléphone sonne. Encore et encore.

 _ **-Désolé. Je dois répondre.**_

Je prends une grande inspiration et répond en anglais. Ce qui fait ouvrir grand les yeux aux personnes qui m'entourent. Super, comme si je n'avais pas assez d'attention.

 _ **-Angela Weber, je vous écoute.**_

 _ **-Salut, c'est Ally.**_

Je roule des yeux.

 _ **-Salut, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**_

Je salut d'un mouvement de main les trois garçons et vais jusqu'à l'entrée où j'ai laissé mon sac.

 _ **-Je devais t'appeler quand nous aurions sélectionné les cinq dernières candidates pour le poste administratif.**_ Ce justifia-t-elle rapidement.

 _ **-Exact. Vous avez choisi quels noms?**_

Elle me dicte rapidement les cinq personnes. Je sors de mon sac mon carnet de note et différents documents entre autres les C.V.

 _ **-Il y a toujours deux postes vacants ?**_ Réclamais-je.

Maximilien pouvait changer d'avis en une fraction de seconde. Infernal ce type.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Très bien. Donc, tu oublies Mixler et Aventport.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

 _ **-Tu peux garder Jolier et Revendwen.**_

 _ **-Ok et Limpol, j'en fais quoi ?**_

Je grimace.

 _ **-Tu peux toujours lui proposer un stage et voir si ensuite un poste se libère.**_

Je l'entends taper rapidement sur le clavier.

 _ **-Vous avez les cinq candidats pour le service financier ?**_

 _ **-Non. Nicholas devait me faire passer les fiches, mais il n'a pas eu le temps aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Envoie moi les documents par mail... je vais essayer de trouver un moment pour te faire le tri demain.**_

 _ **-Tu es géniale, Angela.**_

Je grogne en voyant que toutes les têtes sont tournées vers moi et que tout le monde chuchote. Tant pis au point où j'en suis.

 _ **-Tu as vu Monsieur Stuart aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Non. Il est enfermé dans son bureau depuis ton départ !**_

Merde. J'ai un pincement au cœur.

 _ **-Sérieux ?**_

 _ **-Oui. J'ai commandé les repas pour lui quand même. Ne t'inquiète pas !**_

Je soupire avant de souhaiter bon courage à Ally. Je raccroche et replace les papiers dans mon sac. Ma mère est là, dès que je me redresse.

 _ **-Angie chérie, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr !**_

J'ai dû mal à reprendre d'anglais à français. J'ai d'ailleurs un accent pourrit, quand je réponds dans ma langue natale. Et, c'est horrible.

 _ **-C'était New-York ?**_

 _ **-Oui, maman. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas.**_

 _ **-D'accord, mais tu es ici non. Pour six mois.**_

 _ **-Exact.**_ Soupirais-je fortement.

 _ **-Ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de tout ça, sans toi ?**_ Se scandalise-t-elle.

 _ **-Non, maman. J'ai un poste des plus importants à New-York. Le fait que je sois partie... les amputent. C'est comme ça !**_

Ma voix est un peu monté dans les aigus et je m'en veux tout de suite d'avoir réagi ainsi.

 _ **-Tu imagines la note de la facture à la fin du mois tout de même ?**_ Grogne-t-elle.

 _ **- _ **Pas d'inquiète à avoir... monsieur milliardaire paie mes frais de téléphone.**_**_

Elle s'étouffe presque avec sa salive, tandis que je me dirige vers Sam Uley et sa femme Emily. Des amis de mes parents. Et surtout un couple qui vient régulièrement à l'église de mon père.

*/*

Finalement, j'avance vers le dernier groupe, avec qui ne je n'ai pas échangé un seul mot de la soirée. Et, pas des moindres pour ne pas gâcher la chose. Ce sont les plus populaires de mon ancienne université. Je trouve ça étrange d'ailleurs de les voir ici. Je n'étais pas vraiment ami avec eux. Sauf avec l'une d'elle.

Nous avons une jolie blonde : Rosalie Hale. Et son copain depuis le collège : Emmett Cullen.

Nous avions également Edward Cullen, le petit frère d'Emmett avec sa femme Bella Cullen. Anciennement Swan.

Dans la famille Cullen, je demande: Alice. Ce petit lutin me regarder avec un sourire à faire pleurer un clown. Elle est accompagnée comme toujours de Jasper Hale. Le frère jumeau de Rosalie.

 _ **-Salut, Angela.**_ Chantonne Alice, en me serrant dans ses bras.

 _ **-Salut.**_ Clamais-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne le voulais, tout en reculant.

 _ **-Tu as bien changé.**_ Dit-elle. _**Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à te reconnaître d'ailleurs. Heureusement que ta mère à organiser une petite fête.**_

Je grimace aussitôt.

 _ **-J'aurai pour ma part préférée me reposer.**_ Dis-je naturellement.

Elle me sourit compatissante. J'ai droit à des petits sourires en coin des autres.

 _ **-J'adore ta chemise. C'est quel marque?**_

 _ **-Versace !**_

Je peux voir les yeux ronds des trois filles s'ouvrent en grand.

 _ **-Sérieusement ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Et, ce sont des Louboutin.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je devant sa mise défaite.

J'hoche la tête tandis, que mon téléphone sonne une fois de plus.

 _ **-Désolé, je dois absolument répondre.**_

Je décroche sans regarder l'appelant. Grossière erreur.

 _ **-Angela Weber, France intercontinental bonjour !**_

 _ **-France Intercontinental ? Tu as déjà trouvé un nouveau travail j'ai l'impression ?**_

La voix froide et autoritaire de mon patron me fait pâlir.

 _ **-Max**_ , chuchotais-je, _**c'était une petite blague. Je pensais que c'était Nicholas ou Ally.**_

Il ne répond pas.

 _ **-Bon dieu, Max c'était une blague... l'humour français, tu te souviens ?!**_

Cette fois, je l'entends rire légèrement.

 _ **-Très bien. J'accepte cette excuse déplorable.**_

Je reprends des couleurs.

 _ **-Je voulais savoir si tu étais bien arrivé ?**_

Je m'écarte aussitôt du groupe, qui n'en perd pas une miette.

 _ **-Oui. Bien arrivé au domicile familial. Ma mère a même prévu une petite fête pour moi. Ce n'est pas mignon, tout ça ?**_

 _ **-Tu dois être fatigué !**_ Grogne-t-il.

 _ **-Je suis exténué tu veux dire**_.

Il soupire contrarié, ce qui me fait sourire.

 _ **-Ta famille doit être contente de t'avoir avec eux.**_

Sa voix est plus base. Plus sensuelle.

 _ **-Je pense !**_

Un petit silence s'en suivi. J'attrape un verre de soda sur la table et le porte à mes lèvres. C'est limite chaud ce qui me provoque une grimace.

 _ **-Je veux rentrer !**_ Murmurais-je.

 _ **-Bientôt Angela. Je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Parfait. Bon, je dois te laisser... être proche de ma mère c'est presque pire que de travailler avec toi.**_ Grognais-je.

En effet, je voyais ma mère me faire des grands signes depuis le fond de la salle pour que je raccroche.

 _ **-Très bien. Pense à dormir un peu et surtout à manger.**_

 _ **-Idem, monsieur le milliardaire. A bientôt.**_

Je raccroche et retourne voir ma mère. Mon dieu, cette soirée va être interminable. _« Welcome Home, Angela »,_ pestais-je mentalement.

*/*

Les invités partent les uns après les autres et je savoure ce moment. Dès que le trois quarts est partie, j'en profite pour monter dans ma chambre. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis mon départ de la maison familiale et ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Je remarque qu'il y a toujours les mêmes affiches aux murs : Muse (mon groupe favori depuis que j'ai écouté la musique Supermassive Black Hole) et Simple Plan (un groupe de musique pop punk originaire de Montréal). Sur le mur d'en face, j'y trouve mon bureau et à côté le grand placard encastré dans le mur. La seule fenêtre de ma chambre se trouve au-dessus du bureau.

Mes deux valises sont posées au pied du lit. J'ai aucune envie de les défèrent maintenant, ni jamais pour dire la vérité. J'attrape dans mon sac à main (mon très grand sac) ma super géniale tablette. Je vérifie comme trop souvent dans ma vie mes mails. Il y en a deux de Nicholas. Je prends le temps d'y répondre avec application. Une fois fait, la fatigue me rattrape. Je suis exténuée voir plus que ça. Entre le décalage horaire, les douze heures de trajet, mon escale et la tristesse de mon départ, je me sens à bout de force. Je dois toutefois prendre une douche. Cela ne pourra que me faire du bien et me détendra les muscles.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis dans mon lit. Profondément enfouie sous la couette. Le téléphone sur la table base, la tablette dans les mains. Je mets une alarme Google pour différents points. La plus importante, Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Une pour chaque membre de la famille d'ailleurs. Léonie, Poppy, la mère de Max et le même le beau-père. Comme ça je serai informés par les médias de tous les points de leur vie si parfaite. Ou presque. Ensuite, pour les sociétés dont gère mon patron multimillionnaire. Et enfin une dernière pour « haute couture » et le monde du textile.

Comme ça... même loin, je serai au courant de tout... ou presque tout.

*/*

Aujourd'hui, je suis motivée comme jamais. Ou du moins, je me force à faire bouger les choses. Je ne peux pas rester chez mes parents toutes la journée et ne rien faire de mes journées. Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament. C'est pourquoi je dois trouver un nouveau travail. Cela fait deux jours, que je suis revenue en France. Mon téléphone est pratiquement visé dans ma main. Et, si ce n'est pas le téléphone c'est l'ordinateur (familiale) ou ma tablette. J'ai carrément monté un QG dans ma chambre. Mes alarmes Google clignote toutes les heures. Je passe mon temps à me documenter ou à traquer mon patron ou sa famille. Je suis devenue une mordue du travail et sans être payé c'est un comble. Et, surtout dépendante de la technologie. Je m'en rends bien compte.

Mes parents sont très irrités par cette situation. Ils pensaient pouvoir me retrouver totalement et faire des choses familiales avec moi. Mais à la place, je travaille depuis ma chambre pour la firme américaine de mon patron. Ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Mais comment dire non ? Il est totalement impensable de ne plus répondre au téléphone, ni aux messages. Ma place est là-bas. De plus, je déteste que le travail ne soit pas fait correctement.

Assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, face à l'écran d'ordinateur, je mets à jour mon curriculum vitae et surtout ma lettre de motivation. Travailler deux ans pour un type comme Maximilien Stuart pouvait m'ouvrir quelques portes. Du moins, je l'espérais fortement. J'imprime une dizaine de C.V. Ainsi que lettres de motivation, avant de sortir de la maison. Tout le monde est au travail ce qui m'arrange.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être ici d'ailleurs. J'ai la sensation désagréable d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps. Et, surtout d'être dans un univers parallèle. Il y a tant de différence entre New-York et le petit village de mes parents. Tellement. J'allais vite devoir m'adapter. Sinon, j'allais être mal. Après la vie que j'ai menée avec Max revenir vivre ici était difficile.

J'ai revêtis ma tenue de WorkingGirls. Pantalon noir, blaser, chemise blanche. J'ai également mis des talons, mais certainement pas mes fétiches. Un look qui sonne très professionnel. L'inconvénient ici, c'est que j'ai dû prendre le bus jusqu'au premier arrêt du métro. Il est préférable de prendre les transports en commun de toute façon. J'ai la liste d'une quinzaine d'entreprise en mémoire sur mon téléphone et enregistrer dans mon GPS. Je vais faire du porte à porte et demander des rendez-vous. Je sais que ça fonctionne mieux ainsi.

La première entreprise est dans publicité visuel. La personne qui me reçois et très intéressé par ma candidature.

La seconde entreprise fait dans la vente de produit de luxe. Ils sont très, très intéressés par ma candidature.

La troisième entreprise fait dans l'audiovisuel et gère une chaîne télévisé. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne semble pas vouloir y travailler. Surtout quand l'homme me propose un poste de présentatrice météo.

J'arrête mes recherches à la quatrième entreprise. Elle fait pour sa part partie des trois grandes firmes de relation publique.

Ça m'a pris la journée. Je ne pensais pas, mais Toulouse est plus grande que je pensais et surtout les entreprises sont éparpillées dans les quatre coins de la ville. Tandis qu'à New-York j'aurai eu le temps de faire vingt entretien en une journée, car généralement tout et regroupé dans le même quartier. Voir des fois dans le même immeuble.

En sortant de mon cinquième rendez-vous, je suis à bout de force. Je m'arrête dans un petit café pour prendre ma drogue. Le serveur est tout sourire ce qui m'irrite pour une raison que j'ignore. Il me reluque sans trouver ça mal placer. Il s'arrête un peu trop rapidement sur mes seins. Pervers.

J'ai tout à coup envie de jouer. Je vais faire la « connasse de service » et parler qu'anglais. Ça lui apprendra.

 _ **-Madame, un café ?**_

 _ **-Yes of course. With caramel if you have. Without sugar. And whipped cream on top.**_

J'ai débité tellement vite et avec un accent typiquement New-Yorkais, le type me regarde avec de gros yeux globuler. Je suis prete à répéter avec plus de gentillesse, quand une voix d'homme répete ma commande. En français.

 _ **-La dame souhaite un café, avec du caramel. Sans sucre et avec de la chantilly. Pour moi ça sera un café noir.**_

Le serveur hoche la tête comme le petit objet représentant un chien ou autres animaux que le poste à l'arrière d'une voiture. L'homme a mes côtes, me dit quelques choses. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à situer d'où je le connais.

 _ **-Angela Weber ?**_ Questionne-t-il gentiment. _**Votre accent New-yorkais a été longuement travaillé.**_

Mes yeux se plissent aussitôt. Pour ne pas me vendre auprès du serveur, je reprends en anglais.

 _ **-You are ?**_

J'ai l'air hautaine et froide, mais je m'en fiche.

 _ **-Eric Marin. Je travaille pour une des dix grandes marques de cosmétiques.**_

Il fait expert de continuer en français. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas.

 _ **-Which One?**_ Questionnais-je intrigués.

 _ **-Vous connaissez quelques marques de luxe, Madame Weber ?**_

 _ **-All, Sir.**_ Souris-je fièrement.

Le serveur revient avec mon café. Monsieur Marin récupère le sien. Je vais m'installer à une table et le laisse payer. Il s'installe en face de moi dès qu'il a fini. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant que je reprenne la parole. Je prends le temps de l'étudier. On peut en savoir beaucoup sur quelqu'un de cette façon. Éric Marin a assez bon goût. Il porte une chemise blanche, un costume noir. Des chaussures de la même couleur qui brille de mille feux. Je n'arrive pas à identifier la marque. Il n'a pas de cravate et semble avoir la trentaine. Très bien entretenu comme homme et semble être professionnel. Je décide de réciter quelques grandes marques cosmétiques de luxe. Il risque sûrement de tiquer sur un ou deux noms.

 _ **-Chanel, Dior**_ (premier tic nerveux), _ **La Prairie, La Mer, Guerlain, Givenchy**_ (second au niveau de sa lèvre supérieur), _ **Helena Rubinstein, Sisley, Lancôme, Biotherm...**_

Je m'arrête et arque un sourcil.

 _ **-Donc Dior et Givenchy ?**_ M'enquis-je en français, en buvant une petite gorgée.

L'homme face à moi est bouche bée.

 _ **-Je dois dire que vous êtes assez douée, madame Weber.**_

 _ **-Merci du compliment. Maintenant, puis-je savoir ce que vous désirez ?**_

 _ **-Vous !**_

Ma tasse de café vacille un peu dans mes mains.

 _ **-Pardon ?**_ Croissais-je.

L'homme se rend compte du malaise et reprend très rapidement.

 _ **-Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé.**_

Il se racle la gorge avant de reprendre.

 _ **-Je suis chasseur de tête, madame Weber. Je travaille entre autre pour Dior et Givenchy comme vous l'avez deviné.**_

Je souris grandement tout en l'écoutant.

 _ **-Quand nous avons appris que vous reveniez en France, mon employeur a pensé qu'il serait judicieux de vous faire intégrer une de ses équipes.**_

Je reste muette. Il attend sagement. Il est doué. Vraiment doué.

 _ **-Je retourne à New-York dans six mois.**_

 _ **-Nous le savons !**_

 _ **-Et, vous désirez tout de même que je travaille pour vous ?**_ Fis-je étonnée.

 _ **-Vous avez des capacités et des facultés qui intéressent l'entreprise pour qui je travaille. Ils sont prêts à payer cher.**_

 _ **-Juste pour six mois ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

 _ **-Oui.**_

Je réfléchis vite. Très, très vite.

 _ **-Je ne donnerai aucune information concernant mon poste chez «**_ _ **MTS-**_ _ **Clothes », « MTS &CO », « MultiMedia Network » ou encore sur l'« Ecole de l'art Maximilien Start». Est-ce clair ?**_

Il hoche la tête lentement, tout en m'étudiant.

 _ **-Ni sur**_ _ **Maximilien Taylor Stuart**_ _ **ou un membre de sa famille !**_

L'homme prend le temps de réfléchir avant de soupirer.

 _ **-De toute façon, j'ai un contrat d'exclusivité avec monsieur Stuart. Je ne compte pas finir mes jours en prison pour un poste qui ne durera que six mois.**_ Pestais-je.

Éric sourit et hoche la tête.

 _ **-Oui. Tout est possible pour vous.**_ Conclu-t-il.

 _ **-Je veux que ça soit écrit. Que tout soit écrit dans le contrat de travail. C'est non négociable !**_

 _ **-Vous êtes dur en affaire, Madame Weber. Je comprends pourquoi plusieurs entreprises essayent de mettre la main sur vous.**_

Je souris avant de finir mon café.

 _ **-Nous sommes donc d'accord, Madame Weber ? Vous travaillez pour nous ?**_

 _ **-Ça dépend...**_ souris-je en me penchant vers lui. _**Vous allez me donner le nom de l'entreprise ?**_

Il rigole aussitôt avant de me souffler le nom que je désiré un peu plus entre les deux.

 _ **-Dior!**_

 _ ***/***_

Au repas du soir, mes parents sont surpris qu'en une seule petite journée, je réussisse à trouver un travail. Et, surtout de la façon, que je l'ai eu.

 _ **-Donc, tu commences demain ?**_ Questionne ma mère pour la dixième fois au moins.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Déjà ?**_

 _ **-Je repars dans six mois, maman. Dior veut que j'intègre l'équipe très rapidement.**_

Elle hoche la tête très surprise voir mélancolique.

 _ **-Et tu vas travailler sur Toulouse ?**_

 _ **-Oui, dans une annexe. Ce sont juste des bureaux fixe pour pouvoir travaille avec Paris et les grandes villes du monde.**_

 _ **-Dior...**_ soupire-t-elle. _ **Comment arrives-tu à avoir des entreprises aussi luxueuses, ma chérie.**_

J'ai envie de rire.

 _ **-Travailler pour Maximilien Stuart, m'ouvre toutes les portes du monde.**_

Elle fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Pourquoi veux-tu retourner à tout prix dans son entreprise alors ?**_

Je perds mon sourire et toute mon envie de manger.

 _ **-J'aime travailler pour lui et être à New-York.**_

 _ **-Mais, cette vie est si différente de la nôtre.**_

 _ **-J'aime ma nouvelle vie. Je suis désolée que cela te dérange autant.**_ Tranchais-je durement.

 _ **-Ça ne nous dérange pas, Angela.**_ Fit mon père très délicatement. _ **Ce que ta mère essaie de t'expliquer c'est que New-York c'est loin de la maison et de ta famille.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Murmurais-je. _**Mais, faudra faire avec. Je retourne là-bas dans six mois. C'est ce que je veux.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Coupant net la discussion à ce sujet.

Ma mère le fixe durant de longue seconde, avant de soupirer et de manger à son tour. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus faim du tout.

Après le repas, je réponds aux différents mails que j'ai reçus dans la journée. Tous ou presque d'Ally, Nicholas et ma remplaçante, Nastacia Polska. Ça me prend facilement une demi-heure pour tout traiter. J'ai en fond musical les chansons de ma tablette. Puis, le lecteur s'arrête. Surprise, je regarde l'écran. Maximilien s'amuse à transférer des nouvelles musiques. Une fois de plus. Je souris malgré moi. Je suis contente. Ça me prouve qu'il pense à moi. Pour le moment du moins. J'ouvre un nouveau mail pour lui écrire. Avec mon adresse mail d'entreprise que j'ai encore visiblement. Ça me réchauffe le cœur.

 _ **De : Angela Weber – Assistante Personnelle Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

 _ **A : Maximilien Taylor Stuart – PDG.**_

 _ **Objet : MON Lecteur musical !**_

 _ **Monsieur,**_

 _ **J'étais en train d'écouter de la bonne musique.**_

 _ **Merci d'en tenir compte lors de vos intrusions répété dans la Playlist de ma superbe tablette !**_

 _ **(Votre dévoué) Assistante Personnelle de Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

 _ **Angela Weber.**_

Je clique sur envoyer et prend une grande respiration. A ma grande surprise, le lecteur se remet en route. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde étonné d'entendre la chanson pour les parfums Dior. Celle de Joplin Janis : _Piece of my heart._ Il est au courant pour mon nouveau poste. Les nouvelles vont vite, même à l'autre bout du globe. Et surtout Max a énormément de connaissance. Je suis prête à envoyer un nouveau mail, quand j'en reçois un lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je clique dessus.

 _ **De : Maximilien Taylor Stuart – PDG.**_

 _ **A : Angela Weber – Assistante Personnelle de Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

 _ **Objet : Tu es à MOI !**_

 _ **Madame Weber,**_

 _ **Dior ? Pensez-vous avoir les capacités pour une entreprise de Cosmétique ?**_

 _ **Savez-vous également que vous allez devoir être dans un milieu de paillette, de fleurs et de faux semblant ?**_

 _ **VOTRE PATRON Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

Je sous stupéfaite voir choquer après la lecture de ce mail. Sans perdre une minute, je change la musique. Je choisi Katy Perry avec _Roard_. Max n'aime pas cette chanteuse. Ça tombe parfaitement bien.

 _ **De : Angela Weber – Assistante Personnelle de Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

 _ **A : Maximilien Taylor Stuart – PDG.**_

 _ **Objet : DOUCEMENT LE MULTIMILLIONNAIRE...**_

 _ **NE CRIE PAS AVEC DES MAJUSCULE (bon dieu, j'ai l'impression de lire les 50 nuances de Christian Grey... ce n'est pas à ton honneur, Maximilien.)**_

 _ **Oui, je vais travailler chez Dior avant de revenir travailler pour TOI !**_

 _ **Ça me fera une expérience en plus... et ça m'aidera sûrement dans ton entreprise plus tard, si tu souhaites investir dans le cosmétique.**_

 _ **Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ? Que je ne suis pas faite pour le monde du Cosmétique ?**_

 _ **Rappelle-toi que je suis capable de travailler sous pression et d'avoir de très bon résultat si j'ai un enjeu. Veux-tu parier contre moi ?**_

 _ **(Je suis déjà à MOI avant d'être à TOI)**_

 _ **Assistante (Personnelle) de Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

 _ **Angela Weber.**_

Je boue littéralement de colère. Il a beau être mon patron et surtout l'homme, dont je suis amoureuse, il n'a pas le droit de me dire ce genre de choses. Surtout, qu'il ne croit pas à mes capacités. Je grogne contre lui et contre moi, quand la chanson s'arrête. J'attends... une minute sûrement... puis... j'éclate de rire. Littéralement. Ce type est le pire des hommes. Je savais que ma référence à 50 nuances de Grey allait lui faire plaisir... mais tout de même.

Max vient de mettre une des chansons du film. Celle d'Ellie Goulding : Love Me Like you do.

 _ **De : Maximilien Taylor Stuart – PDG.**_

 _ **A : Angela Weber – Assistante Personnelle de Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

 _ **Objet : France – New-York... Trop de distance …**_

 _ **Je crois en toi... je suis disponible si besoin.**_

 _ **Je pense à toi...**_

 _ **Love me like you do...**_

 _ **UN HOMME totalement sous ton charme !**_

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre. Je décide de ne pas le faire. Du moins par mail. J'attrape ma tablette et choisi une nouvelle chanson. Elle veut tout dire. Rien besoin d'autre. _Thinking Out Loud_ d'Ed Sheeran. Cette chanson est si belle. Si tendre. Et, elle veut exprimer ce que je ressens pour cet Homme.

Celui qui est mon patron, mon ami et l'homme que j'aime depuis deux ans. Et c'est seulement depuis mon départ, qu'il s'ouvre à moi. Bon dieu. Il en aura fallu du temps. Cependant, j'ai une grande crainte... comment vont être les choses quand je reviendrai travailler pour lui ? Continuera-t-il dans cette voie, ou bien au contraire, redeviendra-t-il l'homme d'avant ?

*/*

Dès mon arrivée à l'entreprise, je remarque tout de suite les différences. En premier, les lieux. Je suis dans le hall d'accueil d'un immeuble ou sont installé d'autres grandes autres marques de luxe. Nous avons Dior, Cartier, Tiffany&Co, Louis Vuitton, Prada et Franck Muller (la grande marque de montres). Devant chaque bureau de femme d'accueil le logo de l'entreprise figure sur le mur derrière elle. C'est un grand espace vide ou les femmes d'accueil sont installées en arc de cercle. Assez spéciale. Et très impersonnelle. Mon sac pendu à mon bras, j'avance jusqu'à l'enseigne Dior.

La femme qui me reçoit doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Elle me regarde hautaine. Je viens de trouver la remplaçante d'Ally. Magnifique.

 _ **-Bonjour, Angela Weber. C'est mon premier jour de travail chez Dior. J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Lefebvre !**_

J'ai utilisé ma voix charmante pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas une menace. Je regrette aussitôt quand elle se permet de m'analyser de haut en bas. Elle finit tout de même par hocher la tête et tape rapidement sur les boutons de son téléphone.

 _ **-Monsieur Lefebvre votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver.**_

La femme raccroche sans rien attendre en retour et me regarde à nouveau. Sans rien ajouter d'autre. Géniale. J'attends quelques minutes, avant de voir débarquer Éric Marin et un autre homme dans la cinquantaine.

 _ **-Madame Weber, je suis ravie de vous accueillir chez nous.**_ Fit très rapidement ce dernier en tendant la main. _**Je suis Monsieur Lefebvre, votre chef.**_

 _ **-Enchantée.**_ Tranchais-je beaucoup plus fermement en lui serrant la main.

Une main ferme et tonique. Eric Marin à un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 _ **-Madame Weber, vous êtes toujours aussi pétillantes.**_ Dit-il après m'avoir serré la main.

 _ **-Vous êtes le premier à me décrire comme pétillantes.**_ Risquais-je. _**Généralement, on me qualifie «de pince sans rire ».**_

J'ajoute un petit clin d'œil, ce qui fait rire les deux hommes. Par la suite, ils me font faire le tour du bâtiment et enfin les locaux que l'entreprise utilise. J'ai droit à de très nombreux regards. Je pense que cela est dû ma tenue vestimentaire. Elle différencie pas mal de celle des autres femmes de l'agence. J'ai opté pour une tenue WorkingGilrs. Pantalon noir de costume, chemise blanche et blazer. Le tout signée MTS-Clothes. La marque de vêtement pour laquelle je travaille depuis deux. Ayant travaillé pour être exact. Même si je suis encore l'assistante de Max à distance ce n'est pas officiel. J'ai d'ailleurs six mails de Nicholas et deux autres d'Ally en attente de lecture. J'ai au pied une paire d'escarpin à faible talon. En bref, un look professionnel. Très professionnel. J'ai ainsi l'impression d'avoir un peu Max avec moi.

Les femmes ici sont toutes habillées en Jean, t-shirt ou débardeur. Un style basique et simple. Quelques-unes ont des talons, mais la grande majorité est en ballerine ou basket habillé. Ça me surprend pour une firme comme Dior.

 _ **-Vous allez travailler ici. Dans le bureau A3.**_

Eric Marin ouvre la porte et nous laisse passer. Je remarque aussitôt les deux grandes baies vitré face à moi. Je suis en adoration. Heureusement, je n'ai pas peur du vide. Il y a également cinq personnes assises derrière un bureau. Des bureaux collé deux contre deux et face à face. Je suppose que le dernier restant est le mien.

 _ **-Madame Weber, je vous présente Monsieur Fournier et Madame Gauthier.**_

Les deux personnes complètement à ma gauche me sourient simplement. J'ai l'impression que ce sont les plus jeunes du bureau. Dans la vingtaine.

 _ **-Nous avons ici, Monsieur Roux et Madame Muller.**_

Le couple qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Je remarque tout de suite les yeux bleus de l'homme et les longs cheveux blonds de la femme.

 _ **-Enchantée.**_ Souffle-t-elle gentiment.

Je lui retourne un grand sourire.

 _ **-Et voici votre collègue qui est également en doublon avec vous, madame Duval.**_

J'avance tout de suite vers elle, pour lui serrer la main. Elle semble surprise.

 _ **-Angela Weber,**_ me présentais-je à elle, mais aussi au reste de l'équipe. _**Je vais intégrer votre équipe pour les six mois à venir.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais ne rajoute rien d'autre.

 _ **-Parfait. Vous trouverez sur le bureau votre contrat de travail. J'aimerais qu'il soit signé avant la fin de la journée.**_

 _ **-Ça dépendra des closes.**_ Tranchais-je, en posant déjà le regard dans le document.

 _ **-Nous avons pris en compte vos réclamations, Madame Weber. Pas d'inquiétude.**_

Je l'espère fortement.

 _ **-Votre travail y est longuement détaillé. Vous avez le temps pour vous familiariser, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous.**_

Je souris doucement.

 _ **-Vous êtes responsable avec Madame Duval de la partie américaine et anglaise de notre marché.**_

 _ **-C'est parfait !**_

Monsieur Lefebvre frappe dans ses mains satisfait, puis me souhaite bonne chance. Il tourne les talons sans tarder. Éric Marin se penche sur mon bureau pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

 _ **-Bienvenue chez Dior, Angela.**_ Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

 _ **-Merci, monsieur Marin**_. M'enquis-je, professionnellement.

Il sourit.

 _ **-Bonne première journée.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_ Répétais-je avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau.

Je sens aussitôt la tentions dans la pièce redescendre. Je retire mon blazer et me met dans la lecture de mon contrat sans attendre. Lorsque, je relève la tête c'est pour regarder l'heure. Une heure vient de passer. Soufflant un grand coup, j'attrape mon téléphone portable. J'ai un point important à voir avant de pouvoir signer quelques choses. Il répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

 _ **-Tu as toute mon attention.**_ Chantonne-t-il sans perdre une seconde.

 _ **-Bonjour à toi aussi.**_ Souris-je en répondant dans la même langue que lui.

La femme en face de moi tique dès le premier mot d'anglais. Elle fait abstraction et continue de travailler.

 _ **-Bonjour Angela. Ton premier jour de travail se passe bien ?**_

 _ **-Je t'appelle pour ça.**_

Je prends une grande inspiration.

 _ **-Il y a une clause de confidentialité.**_

 _ **-Du genre ?**_

Sa voix est plus ferme. Il est en mode chef d'affaire.

 _ **-En signant le contrat, je donne l'autorisation à la firme Dior d'utiliser mon image pour des fins commerciales.**_

J'entends Max siffler de l'autre côté du téléphone.

 _ **-Le sale con.**_

 _ **-Qui ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

 _ **-Bernard Arnault !**_

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes avant que les morceaux du puzzle se mettent en place.

 _ **-Tu connais personnellement Bernard Arnault, le PDG de Dior?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Grogna-t-il.

 _ **-Et, il veut m'utiliser contre toi ?**_ Demandais-je le plus bas possible.

 _ **-Pas vraiment Angela. Il veut juste travailler avec moi. J'ai toujours refusé pour le moment. Mais, maintenant qu'il peut t'avoir... il pense pouvoir me faire changer d'avis.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire contre moi ?**_ Questionnais-je un peu inquiet.

 _ **-Te mettre en avant. De donner de quoi pouvoir et vouloir rester.**_

 _ **-Hum... il est mal barré avec moi. Je rentre dans six mois. C'est le deal, Max.**_

 _ **-C'est le deal.**_ Répéta-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

 _ **-Parfait ! Donc, je vais signer. On se rappelle d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Ok. Travail bien, Angela et surtout fait toi une place et un nom.**_

 _ **-Comme toujours.**_ Rigolais-je. _ **A bientôt Max.**_

 _ **-A bientôt, Jolie Angie.**_

Je raccroche un large sourire sur le visage. Je récupère un stylo noir et signe le document. Voilà, je travaillais officiellement pour la société de luxe : DIOR !

*/*

La semaine est passée terriblement vite. Nous sommes déjà vendredi. Cela fait quatre jours, que je travaille pour Dior. Je m'y plais assez. Cependant, c'est totalement différent de mon rôle en Amérique. Puis, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en cosmétique. Les bases féminines tout de même, mais pas assez pour ici.

Je pose beaucoup de questions à Constance Duval m'a partenaire. Pour le moment, je l'apprécie. Toutefois, j'ai pu remarquer que les cinq membres du bureau font leur travail sans en faire plus. Le simple minimum et surtout pas en faire davantage. Le pire, c'est l'heure. A midi, tout le monde se lève en même temps. Et le soir pareil. Régler comme une horloge. Comme si les bureaux allez se refermer derrière eux, si jamais une minute de plus pouvais être catastrophique.

Il me reste une heure avant de rejoindre la maison familiale. Et, je mets les bouchés double. Je suis en train de travail durement sur une nouvelle conception de rouges à lèvres depuis le début de ma semaine. C'est dingue le nombre de choses à vérifier pour chaque teinte et chaque produit de la marque. On doit attendre plusieurs documents des organismes de santé et de la génétique. Je suis toujours en train d'appeler tel ou tel organismes pour recevoir rapidement les tests et les validations. Nous recevons aussi des refus et dans ce cas... retour à la case départ !

Les cinq autres personnes dans la pièce sont très actifs également. Je sais maintenant que Tony Fournier et Charline Gauthier sont responsable du pôle Espagne, Portugal et Brésil. Quant à David Roux et Claire Muller, ils s'occupent de tous les autres pays de l'union européenne. De temps en temps, une ou deux personnes rejoins le groupe. Ils sont d'ailleurs dans le bureau A6, situé plus loin dans le couloir.

Je viens de finir ma tasse de thé, lorsque le grand chef entre dans notre bureau. Monsieur Lefebvre regarde autour de lui, légèrement stressé, avant de venir vers moi en trois grandes enjambées. Les personnes sont tendues. Très tendu. Visiblement, il n'apprécie pas cet homme. Je peux le comprendre.

 _ **-Madame Weber, nous avons besoin de vos services sur la collection « New-Look ».**_ M'informa-t-il, en s'installant sur le rebord de mon bureau.

Je le regarde sans ciller. Ce type est sans gêne.

 _ **-« New-Look » ? Comme dans les textiles ?**_ Me renseignais-je aussitôt.

 _ **-Effectivement.**_

Il fait passer son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur. Il est mal à l'aise. Et semble vouloir courir loin de moi. J'aime cette idée.

 _ **-Je suis désolé, monsieur**_ _ **Lefebvre**_ _ **. Par souci d'équité et d'engagement avec une autre firme international, je ne touche pas à la haute couture de la maison Dior. Seulement le cosmétique. C'était notre accord.**_ Fis-je durement en le regardant fixement.

Il ne scille pas des yeux. Il essaie de me faire plier. Il n'y arrivera pas. Surtout que je sais qu'il est en stress et qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi.

 _ **-Vous n'y arriverez pas.**_ Tranchais-je au bout d'un long moment. _**J'ai travaillé avec les plus grands. Avec le plus grand !**_ Finis-je par clamer, tout en posant un sourire sur mes lèvres.

L'homme pâli.

 _ **-Vous êtes sous les ordres de Bernard Arnault, Madame Weber. Il désire que vous regardiez les croquis de la nouvelle collection.**_

 _ **-Non.**_ Scandais-je fortement. _**Si monsieur Arnault souhaite une telle chose, il n'a qu'à venir m'en parler lui-même. Si la moindre des choses, puisque je risque de briser deux contrats professionnelles si j'accepte une telle requête !**_

L'homme face à moi est blanc comme neige. Furieux, il ne dit pas un mot, se lève de mon bureau et sort du bureau à toute vitesse. Seigneur, je viens de creuser encore un peu plus profondément ma tombe. Étrangement, j'entends quelques applaudissements.

 _ **-Tu viens juste de lui clouer le bec. Personne n'a eu encore le courage de le faire.**_ M'explique simplement ma voisine d'en face.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas peur de lui.**_

 _ **-On a vu... mais, quand monsieur le PDG Dior veut quelques choses... il l'obtient.**_ Grimace-t-elle.

 _ **-Pas avec moi !**_ Soufflais-jen, avant de me remettre au travail.

*/*

L'heure de partir est enfin arrivé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça un jour, mais rien de tel qu'un bon week-end à la maison. Sans être interrompu par monsieur parfait. Aucune obligation... juste s'amuser.

 _ **-Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?**_ Se renseigne David, en m'escortant pratiquement jusqu'aux escaliers.

Je préfère largement ça à l'ascenseur pleins à craquer.

 _ **-Rien de spéciale. Et toi ?**_

 _ **-Nous pensions nous retrouver demain à une soirée karaoké. Tu as envie de venir ?**_

Je grimace aussitôt.

 _ **-Je ne chante pas bien du tout.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de chanter.**_

 _ **-Donne-moi l'adresse. Si jamais je change d'avis, je viendrai faire un tour.**_

Il semble tout à coup enjoué. Trop à mon goût. David est un homme ayant la trentaine passé. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, sauf qu'il est célibataire depuis quelques temps déjà.

Dans le hall d'entrée, c'est carrément une fourmilière. Un monde incroyable. Tous les employés de toutes les différentes firmes de l'immeuble sont regroupés. J'ai l'impression d'être à Times Square. Assez perturbant !

 _ **-Angela ?**_

Ma tête pivote rapidement sur ma droite. J'ouvre les yeux en grands, lorsque j'aperçois Bella et Alice Cullen. La femme et la sœur d'Edward Cullen. Elles viennent vers moi avec assez de difficultés.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_ S'émerveille Alice.

 _ **-Je travaille pour Dior.**_ Répondis-je, le plus naturellement possible.

Elle a les yeux prêts à lui sortir de la tête.

 _ **-Non, sérieusement ? Depuis quand ?**_

 _ **-Ça fait quatre jours.**_ Rigolais-je, devant le regard des deux femmes.

 _ **-Mais, tu ne dois pas repartir en Amérique ou un truc du genre ?**_ Se renseigne-t-elle vivement.

Nous étions presque sorties du bâtiment. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas vraiment chahutés.

 _ **-Oui... mais, en attend je travaille un peu pour … Dior.**_

 _ **-En textile ?**_ Questionne-t-elle rêveuse.

 _ **-Plutôt en cosmétique et peut-être un peu en parfumerie.**_ Avouais-je rapidement.

Alice hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, je prends une grande respiration. L'air frais me fait du bien.

 _ **-Nous allions boire un verre avant de rentrer. Tu te joins à nous ?**_ Questionne Bella timidement.

Je prends à peine une seconde pour réfléchir.

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Bella a un grand sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'Alice sautille de partout.

Les filles m'amène dans un bar de la rue. C'est plus un bar à Tapas pour dire vrai. Nous sommes assis autour d'une table. Alice en face de Bella et moi. L'endroit est plutôt agréable. Avec une décoration moderne, sur fond de musique jazz et salsa. Après avoir lu la carte, je peux me rendre compte que le choix des tapas est large et inventif, de même pour les vins et les cocktails.

 _ **-Donc tu travaille pour Dior. C'est incroyable.**_ Chantonne Alice surexcitée.

 _ **-Oui,**_ souris-je. _**J'ai eu de la chance de trouver un poste vacant.**_

Je n'allais sûrement pas leur dire qu'on m'avait presque supplié pour intégrer l'équipe.

 _ **-Bella et moi travaillons pour**_ _ **Tiffany &Co.**_

 _ **-C'est super ça. Vous êtes à quel poste ?**_

Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de l'apprendre Alice avait toujours eu un talent fou pour la mode et bijoux.

 _ **-Je suis créatrice,**_ _ **designer**_ _ **.**_ Chante littéralement Alice. _**Depuis un an maintenant. Avant, j'étais à mon compte, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.**_

 _ **-C'est bien d'avoir tenté déjà.**_ Souris-je avant de me tourner vers Bella. _**Et toi ?**_

Elle se racle la gorge toujours intimité semble-t-il.

 _ **-Je suis conseilleur de vente.**_

 _ **-Depuis longtemps ?**_ Me renseignais-je.

 _ **-Six mois.**_

 _ **-Et tu es contente ?**_

Elle fronce les sourcils un peu surprise de ma question.

 _ **-Je... oui... c'est un bon poste et une bonne agence.**_

 _ **-Exact.**_ Rigolais-je. _**Qui ne rêve pas d'avoir un bijou signé Tiffany &Co.**_ Rigolais-je, alors que le serveur se poste à notre table.

C'est un type ayant facilement la quarantaine. Peut-être le patron d'ailleurs. Alice n'attend pas une seconde pour commander.

 _ **-Je vais prendre le foie gras mi- cuit et ses fines baguettes. Du vin blanc pour accompagner le tout.**_

 _ **-Noté.**_ Dit-il simplement.

Bella prends la parole par la suite.

 _ **-Pour moi, la t**_ _ **rilogie de brochettes, avec plusieurs sauces si possibles. Avec un verre de vin également.**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_

L'homme note tout sur son carnet, avant de m'accorder son attention.

 _ **-Bonsoir, je vais vous prendre une salade gourmande, s'il vous plaît.**_

 _ **-Une boisson ?**_ Réclama-t-il.

 _ **-Seulement de l'eau, je vous prie.**_

Il me regarde étrangement quelques secondes, puis hoche la tête avant de partir. Je repère un petit échange de regard entre Bella et Alice.

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Tu es très polie.**_ Risque Bella.

 _ **-C'est la moindre des choses. Si tu considères les gens autour de toi comme il devrait l'être, tu es certaine d'avoir un retour d'ascenseur un jour ou l'autre. Cela ne sert à rien d'avoir des ennemies.**_

Les deux femmes semblent réfléchir grandement à mes mots. Comme si le chemin jusqu'à leur cerveau était connecté sur un réseau basse fréquence. Je failli rire de mes bêtises, lorsque mon téléphone posé sur la table vibre. Un message d'un numéro inconnu. Je fronce les sourcils avant de l'ouvrir.

 **« Voici mon numéro si jamais vous n'avez rien de prévu ce week-end.**

 **Et que vous avez envie de manger dans un bon restaurant.**

 **Bonne soirée. Éric Marin ».**

Je suis sidéré. Ce type ne manque pas de culot. Je dois avouer que je l'appréciai jusqu'à maintenant. Un peu du moins. De plus, il avait énormément de charme. Cependant, je n'avais de place et de temps que pour un seul homme. Et cet homme était pour l'instant, de l'autre côté de la terre.

 _ **-Tu souris ?**_ S'amusa Alice. _**Ça doit être un homme !**_

Elle tape dans ses mains enjouées. Je ris aussitôt avant de détourner l'information.

 _ **-Ce n'est rien d'autre que mon ancien collègue de boulot.**_

 _ **-Il est sexy ?**_

 _ **-Ouais...**_ m'amusais-je. _**Mais, il est surtout gay.**_

 _ **-Gay ?**_ S'étrangle Alice et Bella en même temps.

Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

 _ **-Oui. Mon ancien collègue est homosexuel.**_

Les questions fusent, alors durant plusieurs minutes. Elles n'avaient jamais eu de connaissance gay et voulait tout savoir. Ou presque.

J'ai presque fini ma salade gourmande, quand les filles mettent un sujet délicat sur la table. Je les soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir attendu la fin de notre rendez-vous pour s'aventurer vers ce sujet glissant.

 _ **-Nous avons croisé B**_ _ **en en début de semaine. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles.**_ Souffle Alice, en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

 _ **-Ben ?**_ M'enquis-je, en mettant en place mon côté actrice.

Les filles semblent un peu choquées.

 _ **-Ben Cheney**_ _ **?**_ Risquais-je, en arquant un sourcil.

Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête.

 _ **-Oh... comment va-t-il ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis... humm... mon départ.**_

En fait, je savais depuis quand exactement je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de Ben. Depuis, que j'avais pris la décision de le quitter pour rejoindre New-York. Il avait été l'amour de ma vie. Du moins, mon premier petit copain officiel. Je l'avais aimé inconditionnellement. Durant sept ans. Puis, j'avais eu l'opportunité de rejoindre l'entreprise de Maximilien Stuart et partir vivre aux Etats-Unis. J'avais fait un choix. Ben Cheney m'en avait affreusement voulu. Pour nous deux, j'avais pris la décision de le quitter et partir vivre à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. Mais Ben, devait m'en vouloir à mourir.

 _ **-Il va bien.**_ Murmure Bella. _**Il travaille pour une entreprise de Presse.**_

 _ **-Comme photographe ?**_ M'enquis-je en terminant ma boisson.

 _ **-Il est devenu Journaliste !**_ Répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Ben Cheney était devenu journaliste ? J'étais impressionnée pour le coup.

 _ **-Vraiment ? Pour quel magazine ?**_

 _ **-Vogue!**_

De mieux en mieux. Je souris de toutes mes dents.

 _ **-C'est bien. Ses parents doivent être fiers de lui.**_

 _ **-Ouais... surtout qu'il est l'un des journalistes les plus rentables de la société. Il fait des reportages fabuleux. D'ailleurs, il doit venir à Tiffany &Co la semaine prochaine pour un article. Tu pourrais venir le saluer. **_

Alice c'est parfaitement y faire. Mais, je sais y faire moi aussi. Alice Cullen ne m'impressionne plus du tout.

 _ **-Absolument. Je serai ravie de voir Ben. Je suis certaine qu'il a aussi beaucoup changé. Nous avons tous, beaucoup changé !**_

Alice grimace. Bella préfère vérifier si elle n'a pas de message sur son portable. Intéressant tout ça. Très, très intéressant !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

J'avais passé le week-end enfermé chez moi. À dormir, lire, rêvasser, travailler sur les documents que m'avait envoyé Nicholas en début de semaine. J'avais regardé la tété dans le salon, avec mes parents. J'avais revu mes frères aussi pour un repas de dimanche. J'étais allée à la messe aussi. Je m'étais fait discrète en fond de salle. Mes parents ne m'avaient même pas vu.

J'avais une tête à faire peur ce lundi matin. Je décompressais totalement ici. Je me laissais aller et ça se voyait sur mon visage. Je devais passer à l'action. Hors de question de sortir de la maison dans cet état.

Une longue douche ravigotante et presque froide, était ce dont j'avais besoin. Cela me donnait toujours du tonus et rendait ma peau moins rougeâtre. Ensuite, j'utilise avec soin les différentes crèmes de luxe qui me viennent des différents salons de beauté de New-York. Toutes gentiment offertes après un ou deux soins chez eux. Travaillais pour une grande entreprise avait aussi ses avantages. Une heure plus tard, je suis pomponnée comme jamais. J'adopte aujourd'hui un style que j'affectionne particulièrement. Un style que Brenda m'as forcé à faire un jour et que depuis j'ai adopté. Pas toujours, mais de temps en temps. Cela met un peu de fraîcheur dans mes tenues. Dans ma vie aussi.

Le style Glam Rock !

Pour le maquillage, j'ai utilisé une base naturelle de fond de teint. Pour masquer les imperfections. Pour les yeux, j'ai opté pour un smoky eyes démesuré. Du noir au-dessus et en-dessous de l'œil. Cela me donne un air plus féroce, je trouve. Du moins un regard plus dur.

Pour les cheveux, j'ai fait un style coiffé/décoiffé totalement contrôlé. On dirait en réalité que je sors du lit. Mais connaissant mes cheveux, ils trouveront d'eux-mêmes le mouvement à l'air libre. J'ai adopté un rouge à lèvres rouges sang. Classique, mais tellement classe. Mes ongles sont de la même couleur.

 _ **-Bien**_ , soufflais-je en sortant de la salle de bain, _**manque plus que la tenue.**_ Soufflais-je gaiement en tenant fermement ma serviette autour de mon corps.

Heureusement, je sais que mes parents sont déjà dans la cuisine. Ils font un vacarme pas possible à eux deux.

J'ai rangé durant le week-end toutes mes affaires. Je passe des collants opaques. Puis, ma robe rouge a col en V et sans manche. Elle est magnifique. Une jolie robe rouge de Morgan USA. Il y a autour de la taille un ruban noir pour faire un joli nœud à l'avant. Elle me va parfaitement et moule mon corps à la perfection. J'attrape mon perfecto noir. Une Vero Moda. Puis, attrape mes splendide Louboutin. Noir sur le dessus, rouge en dessous. Tout est sous contrôle. Je passe rapidement des boucles d'oreilles et change de sac. Ma petite pochette noire sous le bras, je souffle un grand coup avant de descendre les escaliers.

 _ **-Bonté divine.**_ Souffle ma mère, en posant sa main devant sa bouche.

 _ **-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.**_ Rigolais-je, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Mon père n'a pas dit un mot. Cependant, il me regarde étrangement. Je mange en silence les deux tartines que je viens de me préparer. Ma mère pose un café devant moi. Je verse un peu de lait et consulte ma tablette... le tout en même temps. J'ai un message d'Ally dans ma boite mail.

 _ **De : Ally Johnson**_

 _ **A : Angela Weber – Assistante Personnelle Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

 _ **Objet : Jeopardy!**_

 _ **Hello Angela,**_

 _ **J'ai bien reçue tous les documents. Encore merci à toi.**_

 _ **Pour information, nous avons gagné le procès du mannequin. Monsieur Stuart est aux anges.**_

 _ **C'est grâce à toi et les documents que tu as réussis à avoir.**_

 _ **Ps : Il sait comment tu as fait. Il est vert de rage !**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Ally**_

Je dois être blanche comme neige, quand je quitte l'écran des yeux. J'ai déjà mon téléphone dans les mains, composant le numéro de téléphone de mon patron très en colère. Il ne répond pas. Ni à mon premier appel. Ni au second.

 _ **-Tout va bien ?**_ Risque ma mère au bout d'un petit moment.

 _ **-Oui. J'essaie juste de joindre New-York. Mais, ils doivent être occupés.**_

Ma mère hoche la tête peu convaincu. Durant tout le trajet, jusqu'à mon travail, j'essaie de joindre mon patron : Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Il ne répond à aucun de mes appels. Je suis remontée à bloc, quand j'arrive dans le hall de l'entreprise. Toutes les femmes et les hommes assis derrière leur bureau ont les yeux braqués sur moi.

 _ **-Effectivement, j'ai dix minutes de retard. Merci de l'avoir remarqué !**_ Crachais-je furibonde avant de prendre les escaliers.

Je n'avais pas la patience de prendre l'ascenseur. Je monte rapidement les escaliers priant pour ne pas tomber. Une fois dans le bureau, les cinq personnes déjà présentes me regardent intensément. David me siffle, quand je prends place à mon poste.

 _ **-Je suis certain d'être amoureux maintenant !**_ Scande-t-il théâtralement, en posant sa main sur son cœur.

 _ **-Je ne sors pas avec les sosies de Justin Timberlake !**_ Pestais-je.

Quelques ricanements se font entendre. Ce qui me déride un peu.

 _ **-Désolé David. J'ai passé une sale mâtiné.**_

Il arqua un sourcil.

 _ **-Il n'est que huit heures quinze.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Souris-je pour le radoucir.

David ne m'en tient pas rigueur et continue son récit concernant son week-end. Je n'écoute pour ma part que d'une oreille, alors que le clan des « C », (Constance Charline et Claire), comme je les surnomme, sont pendus à ses lèvres.

Je me mets au travail en regardant régulièrement mon téléphone. Rien. Pas de message. Aucun mail. Et pas d'appel. Vers onze heures, je fais une légère pause pour récupérer du café. Il y a déjà trois personnes devant moi. Dont, Alice Cullen.

 _ **-Bonjour.**_ Fis-je, en me postant derrière elle.

Elle a les yeux qui pétillent de malice.

 _ **-Salut, tu tombes bien... j'étais en train de penser à toi.**_

J'arque un sourcil en attendant la suite, qui ne vient pas.

 _ **-Ta tenue est géniale. J'adore tous tes looks pour dire vrai. Tu ne travailles pas dans la mode pour rien.**_ Débite-t-elle à toute vitesse. _**Mais, je dois dire que le look Glam Rock te va super bien.**_

 _ **-Merci Alice.**_

C'est son tour de récupérer du café. Elle a une tasse qui ne passe pas inaperçue. D'ailleurs, j'ai un large sourire, quand elle se tourne vers moi pour me proposer du café.

 _ **-Quoi?**_ Risque-t-elle timidement.

Une grande première. Je suis certaine que Miss Cullen est une « Stark ». Une des familles représentées dans la série Game Of Thrones. Je récite donc la devise de cette famille.

 _ **-«**_ _ **Winter is coming » ?**_

 _Alice cligne des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Finalement, ses yeux se plissent. Doucement, elle penche la tête sur le côté et m'analyse._

 _ **-Oui, je suis une Stark. Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu es une... Targaryen ?**_

 _Je souris en essayant de ne pas rire._

 _ **-« Feu et Sang » ? J'ai le regret de te dire que tu te trompes, petite Stark.**_

 _ **-Oh merde... tu es une Lannister !?**_

 _ **-«**_ _ **Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes**_ _ **».**_ Scandais-je en faisant une légère révérence.

Alice explose aussitôt de rire. Je l'imite sans attendre. Alice me sert du café, puis m'attrape le bras pour m'amener jusqu'à son bureau.

 _ **-J'ai un collègue de boulot qui est aussi dingue de cette série que moi. C'est un «**_ _ **Garde de Nuit ».**_

 _ **-« My watch begins ».**_ _Récitais-je théâtralement en passant le pas de la porte._

 _Un homme qui doit avoir dans les vingt- cinq ans, se lève de son bureau et pose la main sur son cœur. Je suis assez surprise. Il se racle la gorge avant de réciter le « Serment des Frères jurés » entièrement de la Garde de Nuit._

 _ **-«La nuit se regroupe et voici que débute ma garde. ».**_

Je m'empresse de réciter en même temps que lui le reste du monologue. En français. Mais je le connais aussi en anglais. D'ailleurs, ils sonnent tellement mieux en anglais.

 _ **-«Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai. Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, n'engendrerai. Je ne porterai de couronne, n'acquerrai de gloire. Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. Je suis l'épée dans les ténèbres. Je suis le veilleur au rempart. Je suis le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube, le cor qui secoue les dormeurs, le bouclier protecteur des royaumes humains. Je voue mon existence et mon honneur à la Garde de Nuit, je les lui voue pour cette nuit-ci comme pour toutes les nuits à venir ».**_

L'homme pose un genou à terre face à moi.

 _ **-Tu es la première femme qui arrive qui récite le dialogue de Game Of Thrones sans se tromper. Épouse-moi !**_

Je rigole comme les autres personnes dans la pièce. L'homme préfère se relever.

 _ **-Tu es un frère de la Garde de nuit ?**_ Se réjouit-il.

 _ **-Erreur. Je suis une**_ _ **Lannister !**_

L'homme grimace avant de venir me serrer la main.

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas être parfaite.**_ S'amuse-t-il. _**Je suis Dimitri. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.**_

 _ **-Angela. Ravie aussi de rencontrer un Fan de Game Of Thrones.**_

 _ **-Totalement fan.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi.**_ S'amuse Alice.

Je tourne le visage souriant vers elle, avant de le perdre totalement. Quelle garce ! J'ai le corps tendue. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre durant quelques fractions de secondes. Alice Cullen venait de me piéger. Et le pire ? Je m'étais laissé faire.

 _ **-Bonjour, Angela !**_ Souffle l'homme assit à un des bureaux.

Il a dans ses mains un appareille photo qui devait valoir une fortune.

 _ **-Bonjour, Ben**_ _._ Chuchotais-je très mal à l'aise.

Il me fixe avec un regard tendre. Ben Cheney se lève, pose sur le bureau son appareille et vient dans ma direction. Ben est d'origine asiatique. A ma grande surprise, il a beaucoup changé physiquement. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur. La peau dorée. Il est toujours le garçon aux lunettes, ce qui me fait sourire. Ce qui m'interpelle le plus ce sont ses cheveux. Ils ne sont plus longs, mais coupé très court. Il doit mettre du gel, réalisais-je en les voyant tenir droit sur le sommet de sa tête. Il porte des vêtements très à la mode. Chemise noir, jean, chaussure de ville.

Je suis très surprise, quand il se penche pour me serrer dans ses bras. Vraiment, très surprise. J'essaie gauchement de lui rendre son embrassade. Ce qui est loin d'être évident. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, je peux voir l'éclat dans son regard. Il est heureux. Je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Tu es très différente.**_ Souffla-t-il en m'analysant de haut en bas.

 _ **-Je peux dire pareille pour toi.**_

 _ **-Beaucoup moins.**_ Dit-il en levant les yeux en l'air. _**Et tu n'as aucun accent en plus.**_ Rigola-t-il.

Ben est quelqu'un de bien. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Et pourquoi j'étais partie également. J'avais vécu sept ans de ma vie avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas oublier. Cependant, j'avais avancé. J'étais passée à autre chose.

 _ **-J'ai appris que tu étais revenue en France.**_

 _ **-Que pour six mois.**_ M'empressais-je d'ajouter. _**Le temps que mon nouveau visa soit validé.**_

Il hoche la tête lentement.

 _ **-Tu travailles chez Dior, d'après Alice.**_

 _ **-Elle a raison. J'ai commencé en début de semaine.**_

 _ **-Et tu est contente ? Ça ne te donne pas envie de rester ?**_

Voilà, nous y étions.

 _ **-Absolument pas. Ma place est à New-York, maintenant. J'ai des amis, une vie et un travail qui m'attend.**_

Ben fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Pour quelle entreprise travail tu là-bas ?**_

 _ **-MTS &Co. **_

Il est aussitôt réactif. J'ai même l'impression qu'il vient de se redresser. Tendu.

 _ **-Vogue, essaie depuis plusieurs années d'avoir une interview de Monsieur Stuart.**_ Fit-il en arquant un sourcil. _**Tu le connais bien ? Tu sais peut-être pourquoi il refuse ce genre de presse?**_

Oui, je sais que trop bien. Je n'allais toutefois pas le déclarer sur tous les toits.

 _ **-Aucune idée.**_

Je lui offre mon plus grand sourire. Évidemment cela alerte Ben.

 _ **-Tant pis. Nous allons devoir continuer à l'appeler et lui envoyer des messages.**_

 _ **-Ça doit être dur de toujours parler à Ally. Elle doit te rendre la vie impossible.**_

Ben chancèle un petit peu. Il ne connaît visiblement pas ma place dans la société MTS&Co. Sinon, il m'aurait depuis longtemps demandé des informations compromettante sur mon travail et cruciale pour le sien. J'avais un atout dans ma manche. Autant jouer un petit peu.

 _ **-Écoute, tu devrais lui envoyer une boite de chocolats. Peut-être qu'elle fera un effort et qu'elle te donnera l'adresse mail de son assistance personnelle.**_

Ben eu aussitôt le regard dur !

 _ **-Et qui est donc cette assistante Personnelle ? J'ai beau appeler tous les jours, je n'arrive à avoir que cette Ally de l'accueil.**_ Peste-t-il.

Je lui tends la main en prenant un air tout à fait supérieur. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je m'en contre fiche. Je ne suis plus la gentille Angela qu'il a connu. Je dois lui montrer qui je suis aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas qu'il se face lui et les autres de faux espoir.

 _ **-Angela Weber. Assistante Personnelle de Maximilien Taylor Stuart Entreprise, depuis deux ans maintenant.**_

Ben est blanc comme neige. Finalement, je laisse retomber ma main, quand il ouvre la bouche. Il la referme aussitôt. Je crois qu'il est en train de mettre les puzzle en place. C'est assez curieux de le voir faire d'ailleurs.

 _ **-Tu travailles personnellement pour Maximilien Stuart ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je suis son assistante.**_ Répétais-je.

J'ai eu une très forte envie de lever les yeux aux ciels. Mais, je m'abstiens. Je n'ai pas envie de me le mettre encore plus à dos.

 _ **-Tu es comme son bras droit ?**_ Peste-t-il. _**Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais rien caché. Cela ne regarde personne. J'aime mon travail et je sais être discrète.**_

 _ **-Ta mère c'est chargé du reste.**_ Clame-t-il durement. _ **J'ai demandé de tes nouvelles souvent. A chaque fois, j'avais droit à « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait comme travail. Je sais juste qu'elle est heureuse ».**_

 _ **-Et je le suis !**_ Souris-je. _**Maximilien est un homme particulièrement intéressant.**_

Ben voit rouge. Pourtant, il n'explose pas.

 _ **-Madame ?**_

Je me tourne vers la personne qui se trouve à l'entrée du bureau.

 _ **-Oui**_ , risquais-je.

 _ **-Vous êtes Angela Weber ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Je fronce les sourcils, quand il va jusqu'à un bureau et tapote des numéros sur celui-ci.

 _ **-Je viens de la trouver, monsieur. Elle se trouve dans les locaux du troisième étage. Poste 15.22.**_

J'arque un sourcil, quand je le vois raccrocher. Deux secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonne.

 _ **-C'est pour vous !**_ Me souffle l'homme dans un grand sourire.

Très surprise, je m'approche pour prendre l'appel.

 _ **-Angela Weber !**_ Récitais-je professionnellement, sous le regard curieux des présents.

 _ **-Je suis à deux doigts de te virer.**_ Siffle une voix anglaise de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Je deviens blanche comme un linge. J'arrête de regarder Alice et Ben pour me concentrer sur cette voix si sensuelle et charismatique.

 _ **-Fait moi changé d'avis Angela. Je te jure que je ne plaisante pas !**_

Je pouvais sentir tout son corps tendu et l'agitation le gagner.

 _ **-Max.**_ chuchotais-je le cœur lourd. _**Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.**_

J'ai repris mon anglais parfait. Personne ne semble s'en offusquer maintenant. Par contre, je sais que Ben et Alice écoutent très attentivement ma conversation.

 _ **-Je ne t'en veux pas, Angela. Je suis absolument furieux contre toi.**_

Mon bat ventre se crispe aussitôt. Pourquoi suis-je excitée de l'entendre me crier dessus ?

 _ **-J'ai fait mon travail.**_ Scandais-je, en me tournant vers la grande fenêtre, qui se trouve dos au bureau.

Ainsi, je ne peux plus voir Ben et Alice. C'est le but de la manœuvre. J'en peux plus de leur regard de merlans fris.

 _ **-Ton travail ?**_ Hurle-t-il ce qui me force à reculer le téléphone. _**Angela Weber, j'ai comme une envie de venir te mettre la fesser de ta vie.**_

 _ **-Dans tes rêves, Maximilien... le jour où tu toucheras mes fesses ça sera après m'avoir demandé en mariage !**_

Je souris comme une petite folle de ma réplique. Par contre, j'avais oublié que j'étais dans un bureau avec d'autre personne. Dont, mon ex petit ami. Alice s'étouffe presque avec sa salive, tandis que les autres entames une conversation à voix basse.

 _ **-Je ne suis pas toute seule. Je vais devoir raccrocher.**_

 _ **-Fait ça et tu auras les fesses rouges demain.**_

Je roule des yeux joueuses.

 _ **-Ne roule pas des yeux.**_

Tout mon corps ce tend.

 _ **-Bon dieu, ne soit pas si autoritaire. Puis d'abord, tu es à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne crains rien pour le moment. Quand tu auras décidé de venir me rendre visite, ça sera pour me faire signer mon nouveau contrat. Tu es bien trop occupé en attendant à courir les minis jupes.**_

Je suis fière de ma répartie.

 _ **-Tu pourrais avoir de grande surprise, Angela. Mais pour le moment, je veux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu as accepté ce...**_

 _ **-Écoute,**_ le coupais-je autoritaire. _**J'ai eu ses documents de la meilleur façon qu'il soit.**_

 _ **-Non !**_ Hurle-t-il, me faisant froid dans le dos. _**Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer Angela ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je suis au courant de la suite.**_ Tranchais-je froidement. _**J'ai signé mon accord et un contrat après avoir lu les documents durant une heure entière.**_

Max ne dit plus un mot de l'autre côté du téléphone. Je pris le temps de faire une petite prière quand je me souviens d'une chose importante.

 _ **-Max ?**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir ce numéro? Tu m'as fait chercher dans toutes l'entreprise ?**_

Je venais de réaliser que Maximilien Stuart avait eu accès à des données privées. Ça me donnait froid dans le dos. Je savais qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ?

 _ **-Je sais tout de toi Angela. Absolument tout.**_

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas tout savoir!**_ Maquis-je en croisant les doigts.

Max reste silencieux un quart de seconde avant de reprendre durement.

 _ **-Je sais que ton ex petit ami est actuellement dans les locaux de**_ _ **Tiffany &Co. Avec toi. Que ça me met dans une rage folle**_. _**Surtout qu'il essaie par tous les moyens de te soutirer des informations me concernant. Nous concernant. Je pense qu'il veut t'inviter à déjeuner également ! Et je ne le supporte pas.**_

J'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Trop vite... j'ai la tête qui bourdonne aussi. Je viens de comprendre et ça me fait horriblement peur.

 _ **-Tu me fais suivre Maximilien ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

 _ **-Non.**_ Murmure-t-il. _**J'ai arrêté de te faire suivre depuis hier soir**_.

Il ne restait qu'une seule chose possible, alors...

 _ **-Tu es là ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore.**_ Chantonne-t-il.

 _ **-Pas encore ? Donc tu vas venir en France ?**_

Je l'entends chuchoter quelques choses de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il discute avec quelqu'un.

 _ **-Je serai en réunion demain matin avec deux grandes entreprises qui se trouve comme par hasard être dans le même immeuble que toi.**_

Je suis stupéfaite.

 _ **-Je vais avoir besoin de mon assistante favorite. Tu es prête à reprendre ce rôle ?**_ S'amuse-t-il, d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais été autre chose que ton Assistante favorite.**_ Souris-je. _**Je serai prête demain à faire mon travail.**_

 _ **-Parfait. En attendant, reste loin de ce petit journaliste... A demain Angela.**_

Il raccroche avant d'avoir eu le temps de pester contre lui et ses ordres. Je repose le téléphone et compose le numéro américain d'Ally.

 _ **-Société Maximilien Taylor Stuart, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Ally, c'est Angela!**_

 _ **-Il n'est pas là, Angela. Il...**_

 _ **-Il est dans l'avion en direction de la France.**_ La coupais-je. _**Je suis déjà au courant, Ally.**_

 _ **-Ok alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**_ S'enquit-elle sur ses gardes.

 _ **-Je l'accompagne à deux rendez-vous demain. J'ai besoin d'avoir un accès sur toutes les données. Et savoir le nom des entreprises. Ainsi que les horaires de rendez-vous. Tu dois m'ouvrir un portail d'accès depuis la France. Demande à l'informatique. Nicholas est là ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Grogne-t-elle aussitôt.

 _ **-Parfait, j'ai besoin de lui parler.**_

Une seconde plus tard, j'ai une musique d'attente, puis la voix de mon collègue se fait entendre.

 _ **-Je suis déjà réactif, Angela. Le big boss vient de m'envoyer un mail.**_

 _ **-Parfait. Tu m'envoies tout ce que tu as sur les rendez-vous sur ma boite professionnelle. J'essaie de travailler dessus à midi heure française.**_

 _ **-Ok. Je te rappelle dans la journée. Oh est Angie ?**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Bon retour parmi-nous !**_

Je rigole aussitôt avant de le remercier et de raccrocher. Sans jeter un œil au présent, je quitte le bureau pour retourner au mien. Je n'aurai pas le temps de quitter les locaux à midi pour le repas. Je vais devoir prendre quelques choses dans le distributeur. Une fois à ma place, je termine ce que j'étais en train de faire avant de croiser Alice à la machine à café. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié mon café. Tant pis.

Midi. Tout le monde quitte le bureau. Ils me lancent des regards surpris tout en sortant. Je me connecte rapidement à ma boite professionnelle de l'entreprise Stuart et me met directement au travail. Je ne suis qu'à moitié étonnée de savoir que les deux sociétés avec qui nous avons rendez-vous demain sont : Vuitton et Prada. J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour le reste de la journée. Je travaille sur les documents et les renseignements à conclure jusqu'au retour des autres. C'est seulement quand Constance se racle la gorge assise derrière son ordinateur que je relève les yeux.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire.

 _ **-Déjà de retour ?**_

 _ **-Il est quatorze heures.**_ Grimace-t-elle.

Je n'ai absolument pas vu le temps passé. Travailler pour Maximilien était le plus beau métier pour moi.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.**_ Soupirais-je avant de finir mon mail en direction de Max.

Une fois finie, je reprends mon travail pour Dior. Étrangement, appeler et réserver des tissus pour l'Angleterre et l'Amérique ne me passionne pas plus que ça !

*/*

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Six heures du matin, la maison est encore endormie. Personnellement, je suis prête. Douché, coiffé, habillé, maquillé... je consulte mes mails et gère les derniers détails. Je scrute attentivement la bourse et les différents documents via le réseau de l'entreprise Stuart. L'informatique avait réussi dans la soirée d'hier à m'ouvrir une espèce de portail pour y accéder de ma tablette. En fond musical, j'écoute via une présélection spécial matin. Une tartine de pain à la confiture de fraise dans la main, je prends des notes sur mon application tablette.

 _ **-Tu es bien matinal.**_ Entendis-je ma mère dires tout en baillant.

 _ **-Des rendez-vous important aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Dans cette tenue ? J'aurais plutôt dit que tu te rends à un défilé de mode.**_ S'étrangle-t-elle.

 _ **-C'est une robe d'une très grande marque de luxe, maman. C'est dans ce genre de tenue qu'on négocie les plus grands contrats.**_

Elle hoche la tête peu convaincu et va se servir du café ?

 _ **-Tu en veux ?**_

 _ **-S'il te plaît.**_

Ma mère n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de tenue. Une robe qui m'arrive à mi-jambe, rouge qui va très bien avec mon rouge à lèvres. Pas de décolleté vulgaire puisqu'il forme un rond parfait autour de mon cou. J'ai mis des escarpins noirs soft. Ma mère me donne une tasse chaude avec un petit sourire crispé. Au même moment, mon téléphone vibre. J'ai deux messages. Les deux sont de Max.

 _ **«Un véhicule viendra te récupérer à sept heure trente. »**_

Et un second qui me fait aussitôt sourire.

 _ **«Soit parfaite dans ton rôle.**_

 _ **Je veux qu'ils soient à tes pieds... comme je le serais. ».**_

Un immense sourire sur le visage, je finis mon déjeuner. À sept heures trente piles, le véhicule est là. Je salue rapidement mes parents en leur souhaitant une bonne journée, puis monte à l'arrière après que le chauffeur est ouvert la porte. Maximilien n'est pas là. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai mon cœur qui est prêt à exploser et j'ai besoin de reprendre contenance. Je relis mes notes durant le cours trajet. Je ne sais pas quand je vais le voir, puisque nous avons rendez-vous pour neuf heures. Je décide de prendre place à mon bureau et il me trouvera de lui-même. Sur mon passage, j'ai droit à des regards surpris, rêveur, impressionné et même envieux. Je souris encore un peu plus.

Quand je passe la porte de mon bureau David qui vient de prendre une gorgée de café, s'étouffe avec. Constance à la bouche grande ouverte et Claire... claire est en état de choc.

 _ **-Bonjour, tout le monde. Toutes mes excuses, j'ai quelques secondes de retard.**_

 _ **-Bon dieu, Angela... tu vas à un gala ou quoi ?**_ Marmonne constance bouche bée.

 _ **-Tenue de rendez-vous professionnel.**_ Fis-je en prenant place sur mon siège.

Max m'avait demandé de faire impression. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

 _ **-Avec qui tu as rendez-vous ?**_ S'enquit-elle.

Je souris simplement avant de voir arriver Charline rouge comme une tomate.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_ Siffle David.

 _ **-Je viens de tomber amoureuse de l'homme le plus beau du monde.**_ Dit-elle rêveuse.

On est toute étonnée de cette nouvelle, puis je pouffe comme une collégienne en voyant Maximilien Stuart entrer dans le bureau avec Monsieur Lefebvre et Éric Marin. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Charline pense être amoureuse. Vu le regard des autres femmes présentes, elles sont toutes sous son charme également.

Mon sexy Maximilien, porte un costume trois pièces noirs parfaitement taillé pour son corps musclé. Il est toujours aussi beau, réalisais-je. Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Brun coupé court. Rasé de très près, comme toujours. Max parcourt la salle des yeux avant de finir sa course sur moi. Il ne bronche pas. Ses yeux d'un vert bouteille électrisant, me capture. M'analyse. Il est toujours aussi difficile de garder le visuel avec lui. Mais, j'essaie. Il est parfait. Son regard est chaud. J'ai l'impression de m'enflammer à ce contact.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart, voici les représentant de notre marque de cosmétique. Ils sont principalement en charge des différents pays d'export et import.**_

Max s'en contre fiche. Il n'écoute pas vraiment de toute façon.

 _ **-Très bon choix de tenue, Angela. Collection 2014, Versace ?**_ Questionne-t-il en anglais, tout en arquant un sourcil.

J'hoche la tête, lentement. Il vient jusqu'à moi d'un pas mensuré. Personne ne bouge. Tous ont les yeux posé sur lui. Pour ma part, je le mange littéralement du regard. Il en fait de même. Je sais après l'avoir analysé qu'il porte un costume de luxe, signé Jil Sander. Je viens de me lever de ma chaise et Éric Marin est prêt à faire une crise cardiaque.

 _ **-J'aurais préféré la blanche ?**_ Marmonne Max en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue. _**Celle que je t'ai offerte à notre retour d'Italie.**_

Je roule aussitôt des yeux, en posant une main sur ma taille pour me cambrer légèrement. Il adore ça. Je le vois à son œil pétillant.

 _ **-Je préfère la rouge personnellement. Tu sais bien que le blanc c'est salissant et vu que je ne connais pas le programme...**_ Terminais-je en haussant les épaules.

 _ **-J'ai compris. Tu pourras choisir le repas de ce soir. Sauf...**_ clame-t-il durement en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, _**si tu comptes me proposer le restaurant familial où tu dînes avec ta famille le dimanche.**_

 _ **-C'est un très bon restaurant !**_ Grognais-je.

Max lève les yeux en l'air, puis tend le bras vers ma tablette.

 _ **-J'ai des modifications à apporter sur ça.**_

 _ **-Pas touche à ma super tablette,**_ fis-je en récupérant la tablette. _**Elle est à moi maintenant.**_

Max rigole aussitôt avant de se reprendre. D'un mouvement rapide, il récupère la tablette.

 _ **-Le dernier vient de sortir. Je te le donne dans la soirée. J'ai aussi demandé à l'informatique de nous synchroniser sur nos deux tablettes. Comme ça tu auras accès à toutes mes données en temps réel. Et tu as maintenant un serveur et mot de passe pour le serveur de la société. Ça sera très utile pour les prochains mois.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Souris-je. _**Y a le lecteur de musique intégrée?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Sourit-il grandement, avant de tourner rapidement le visage vers Éric Marin et monsieur Lefebvre. _**Messieurs, je vais rester avec mon assistante jusqu'au rendez-vous avec Prada. Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici.**_

Les deux hommes sont stupéfaits.

 _ **-Ici ?**_ Réclame mon nouveau patron, bredouille.

 _ **-Oui. Ici.**_

 _ **-Nous avions pensé vous faire visiter les locaux et vous faire...**_

Max vient de lever la main pour l'arrêter net. Il impose le respect. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin de voir tout ça. Je connais personnellement Monsieur Arnault. Je suis venue seulement pour Angela. Pour rien d'autre.**_

Je rougie jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, alors que tout le monde me jette des regards insistants. Les deux hommes ne savent pas quoi répondre. Je prends les devants pour aider le groupe.

 _ **-Je m'occupe de monsieur Stuart. Si nous avons le moindre besoin ou problème, je vous le fais savoir.**_

 _ **-Parfait !**_ Grogne mon nouveau patron avant de sortir de la pièce furieux.

Éric en fait de même après m'avoir analysé quelques secondes. Max fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ M'enquis-je.

 _ **-Il est au courant que tu te casses dans six mois ?**_ Tranche-t-il sévèrement.

 _ **-Mon patron ? Bien sûr !**_

 _ **-JE suis TON PATRON.**_ Grogne-t-il durement en pointant le doigt vers moi. _**Et je parle de l'autre type. Celui qui te dévore des yeux.**_

Je rigole aussitôt de sa bêtise. Ce qu'il n'apprécie pas.

 _ **-Il paie mon salaire en France, donc techniquement Monsieur Lefebvre est aussi mon patron. Et l'autre comme tu dis si bien, est au courant puisque c'est lui qui est venu me proposer ce poste.**_

Max prend place sur ma chaise et m'analyse de haut en bas.

 _ **-S'il touche un seul carré de peau de toi, je le coupe en morceau.**_

Je roule des yeux, tandis que Constance semble choquée.

 _ **-Il ne me touchera pas. Et je ne suis pas intéressée.**_ Rajoutais-je devant sa protestation muette.

 _ **-Parfait. Car, je suis prêt à te ramener de force en Amérique. Si j'avais le moindre doute.**_

 _ **-Et je ne protesterais pas.**_ Fis-je en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Il semble se détendre à mes paroles. Maximilien sort son téléphone de sa veste et me le tend.

 _ **-Tu t'occupes de ça aujourd'hui... je suis obligée de l'avoir avec moi depuis ton départ... ça me donne des envies de meurtre ce truc.**_

Je soupire avant de récupérer un autre siège qui se trouve non loin de nous. Les membres de l'équipe n'ont pas vraiment reprit leur travail. C'était à prévoir.

 _ **-Hum... ta mère arrive donc plus facilement à te joindre.**_ Rigolais-je sous son regard noir.

Je m'installe à ses côtés. Max pianote déjà sur mon ordinateur. Je garde un œil sur lui au cas où il décide de fouiner dans mes affaires.

 _ **-En parlant d'elle, elle te passe le bonjour. Poppy voulait venir avec moi, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper avant.**_ Grimace-t-il.

 _ **-J'aurais aimé voir Poppy.**_ Murmurais-je, en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

Je suis en train de chercher une application débile à lui télécharger. J'aime faire ça de temps en temps. Juste pour l'embêter. Généralement, il peste durant des heures après.

 _ **-Tu n'y arriveras pas.**_ Souffle Max en se penchant vers moi.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

J'essayais d'être innocente. Mais, ce n'était pas gagné du tout.

 _ **-J'ai verrouillé l'accès au Store. Tu peux regarder, mais pas télécharger.**_

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand.

 _ **-Par contre...**_

Max se lève de son siège et je regarde ahuri l'écran de mon ordinateur. Maximilien Stuart vient de me télécharger des fonds d'écran totalement enfantin pour mon fond d'écran. Et bien sûr, ça défile toutes les deux minutes.

 _ **-Putain, Max!**_ Pestais-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _ **-Bon, tu m'offres un café où je vais devoir nous faire livrer ?**_ Souffle-t-il, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

 _ **-Il y a une machine à café au fond du couloir.**_ Bougonnais-je en prenant place sur mon siège.

 _ **-Je vais commander !**_ Dit-il totalement enjoué en récupérant son téléphone, que je venais de poser sur le bureau.

Durant son appel, j'essaie de retirer ses affreux fond d'écran. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, je n'y arrive pas. Quand, je fais supprimer... rien ne se supprime. Totalement irritant. Je râle contre l'ordinateur, quand Max revient.

 _ **-Ton café caramel est en route, Princesse.**_

Tout le monde dans la pièce tique à ce petit mot. Pour ma part, il fait battre mon cœur deux fois plus vite.

 _ **-Retire ce truc débile de ton visage.**_ Sifflais-je, pour éviter de montrer ma vulnérabilité.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ S'offusque-t-il, en souriant deux fois plus. _**Ce truc-là ?**_ Continue-t-il en pointant son visage avec son doigt.

 _ **-Idiot.**_

Max rigole avant de prendre un nouvel appel. Bon dieu ce type est irritant. Cependant, il m'a horriblement manqué. J'avais la sensation de revivre tout à coup. Voir son visage si expressif m'avait manqué. Je m'en étais plus ou moins aperçu, mais cette fois j'en étais certaine... les six prochains mois allé être une torture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un nouveau chapitre corrigé avec quelques petites modifications de dialogue.**

 **Très bonne lecture !**

 ***/***

 **Ps : je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire pour ce qui m'ont demandé en message.**

 **Vraiment désolé de ne pas toujours vous répondre, mais vos messages m'encourage beaucoup.**

 **Alors un grand merci à vous de prendre le temps.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Notre rendez-vous était dans deux minutes environs. Nous avions rejoint le hall d'entrée, sous les regards de tous. La rumeur que le Grand fortuné et homme d'affaire, Maximilien Taylor Stuart, était dans l'immeuble avait vite fait le tour. Maximilien avait les mains dans les poches totalement à l'aise. Il sifflotait presque. Il regardait un peu partout autour de lui. Et avait même analysé un des tableaux du hall. Un tableau horrible.

 _ **-Tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter une minute, s'il te plaît ?**_

Max pivote gracieusement sur ses talons pour me faire face.

 _ **-Je te rends nerveuse ?**_ S'amuse-t-il.

Je soupire une fois de plus, avant de poser mon menton dans la paume de ma main.

 _ **-Je ne suis jamais nerveuse avec toi... par contre, j'essaie de me concentrer.**_

J'ajoute un petit clin d'œil, qui le fait sourire. Au même moment, Alice Cullen vient dans notre direction avec une dame d'une quarantaine d'année. Je fronce les sourcils, ce qui intrigue Max.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart,**_ se présente la femme tout en tendant sa main vers nous _ **. Je suis Camille Stevens, chef du service mode de Prada.**_

Max lui sert la main en plissant les yeux, tandis que je me lève de mon siège pour les rejoindre.

 _ **-Nous avions rendez-vous avec Monsieur Patterson!**_ Dit-il en français.

Camille Stevens souris délicatement. Charmeuse, je dirais même.

 _ **-Un léger contre temps. Je vais vous montrer nos différents modèles en attendant qu'il puisse nous rejoindre.**_

Max se tourne vers moi et passe un bras autour de ma taille.

 _ **-Je vous présente Angela Weber, mon assistante personnelle. Également mon bras droit. C'est à elle qu'il faudra plaire et faire des courbettes aujourd'hui.**_

Maximilien me tient fermement contre lui, alors que la femme pince les lèvres. Elle n'est pas heureuse de cette révélation. Loin de là. Prenant mon air supérieur, je lui tends la main.

 _ **-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**_

Elle me sert la main à contre cœur, puis se tourne vers Alice qui nous regarde avec des yeux pétillants.

 _ **-Alice Cullen. Une des stylistes de Tiffany &Co. C'est une très grande créative et nous avions pensé la faire interagir entre nos deux sociétés. **_

Je souris à Alice qui rougie aussitôt. Une grande première.

 _ **-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**_

Max me jette un petit regard en coin, puis pince les lèvres. Il ne va pas bouger d'un pouce si je ne lui explique pas.

 _ **-L'homme qui me surveille depuis je ne sais combien de temps, n'est pas au courant de ça ?**_ M'enquis-je en avançant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

 _ **-Petite insolente.**_ Siffle-t-il.

Alice et madame Stevens nous regarde avec des grands yeux.

 _ **-Que veux-tu savoir ?**_

On entre dans l'ascenseur, du moins les femmes. Max reste de l'autre côté de la porte, forçant madame Stevens a appuyé sur le bouton de la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se referme.

 _ **-Angela.**_ Siffle-t-il.

 _ **-Alice Cullen est une amie d'enfance !**_

Max arque un sourcil, tandis que Madame Stevens couine pratiquement. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _ **-Dans la même école et tout le tralala ?**_

Je souris.

 _ **-Géniale... je vais virer ce type qui te suit. Il ne sert à rien.**_

 _ **-Je suis bien d'accord. Maintenant entre dans cet ascenseur.**_

J'attrape son avant-bras pour le faire avancer. Il rigole aussitôt ce qui surprend les deux femmes. Max se pose à ma gauche et sifflote presque.

 _ **-On dirait que tu as pris de la drogue. Tu fais peur à tout le monde en souriant comme ça.**_ Chuchotais-je en anglais, très proche de lui.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?**_

 _ **-Je te rappelle que tu as une réputation de « homme des cavernes » pas de «Happy Face ».**_

Max rigole ce qui me fait sourire. Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Je l'ai déjà vu ainsi, en privée. Pas en plein travail, ce qui est déroutant.

On nous fait visiter les locaux en fond et en large. On nous présente également beaucoup de personnes. Trop de personnes. Certain ont le souvenir de m'avoir vue dans l'immeuble, j'explique la situation pour ne pas laisser planer l'ambiguïté. Maximilien n'est plus du tout joviale. Il est redevenu l'homme d'affaire froid, direct et impersonnel. J'aime travailler pour lui. J'avais oublié que c'était si puissant et jouissif.

 _ **-Madame Weber, je suis impressionnée par vos documents de production.**_ Dit tranquillement Monsieur Patterson, qui nous a rejoints en début de réunion.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Max qui croise les bras sur son torse.

 _ **-Nous pourrions livrer une première marchandise en fin de semaine.**_ Expliquais-je.

Max ne dit toujours rien.

 _ **-Je vais devoir vous confirmer ses délais par mail, mais ça devrait être possible.**_

J'essaie de me couvrir, ce qui n'est pas évident. L'homme en face de moi, prend des notes et discutent avec les deux autres hommes autour de cette table. Il y a également Madame Stevens et Alice. Qui ne bronchent pas un mot. Par contre, elles ne me quittent pas des yeux. Du moins, ne quitte pas Max et moi des yeux.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Chuchotais-je, en me penchant vers mon patron multimillionnaire.

 _ **-Tu as envie de manger gastronomie de luxe à midi ou Italien?**_

Je le regarde très surprise. Il semble sincère pour le coup.

 _ **-Plutôt Italien.**_ Murmurais-je.

 _ **-Je vais réserver.**_

Max attrape son téléphone et sort de la salle de réunion le plus naturellement possible. Il s'en fiche complètement de cette réunion. Puis, je me rends compte que peut-être, je tiens la réponse. Max s'en fiche de ses deux rendez-vous. Il n'est pas venu pour ça !

*/*

La réunion avec Prada, c'est très bien passé. Maximilien est beaucoup plus professionnel depuis son coup de fil avec le restaurant Italien. Nous attentons sagement notre rendez-vous avec Vuitton. Je suis en train de « jouer » avec le téléphone de Max, quand il me surprend en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux. Je le laisse faire. Mon bas ventre est contracté par le désir.

 _ **-Tu me manques.**_ Dit-il en anglais.

Il l'a presque chuchoté. Son souffle vient de caresser la peau de mon cou. J'ai aussitôt des frissons.

 _ **-C'est difficile de trouver une nouvelle assistante aussi parfaite que moi.**_ Rigolais-je.

 _ **-Je ne parle pas du travail, Angela.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Souris-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _**Tu me manques aussi beaucoup.**_ Terminais-je, le plus délicatement possible.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, c'est trop sexy pour mon petit cœur.

 _ **-J'ai des pensées très impures en te voyant dans cette tenue.**_

 _ **-Tu peux contrôler tes pensées.**_ Rigolais-je, alors qu'il grogne contre moi.

 _ **-Elle est vraiment parfait sur toi cette robe.**_ Soupire-t-il.

 _ **-Tu vas parler de ma tenue encore longtemps ?**_

Il roule des yeux et attrape le stylo posé entre nous deux.

 _ **-C'est mon stylo.**_

Il sourit simplement, avant de le porter à sa bouche pour le mordiller.

 _ **-C'est à moi.**_ Rouspétais-je une fois encore.

Le con. Au même moment, un groupe de six personnes entre. Je me lève suivi par Max.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart, je suis Olivier LeNoir responsable d**_ _ **e Louis Vuitton**_ _ **chaussures. Voici Tamara Piémont, responsable de**_ _ **Louis Vuitton**_ _ **Lunettes et Julia Bartolotti, responsable de**_ _ **Louis Vuitton**_ _ **Vêtements.**_

Maximilien sert la main aux trois personnes. Je reste à ses côtés. Silencieuse. Olivier LeNoir ne me regarde pas et ne présente pas le reste des personnes. Max à la mâchoire contracté. Monsieur LeNoir vient de perdre la partie. Mon patron américain n'a pas ouvert la bouche, il s'installe à nouveau sur son siège.

Olivier LeNoir commence son discours de présentation et montre différents documents. Je me penche vers Maximilien pour reprendre mon stylo. Il l'attrape en même temps que moi. Il arque un sourcil. Monsieur LeNoir est obligé de s'arrêter n'ayant plus l'attention de son client.

 _ **-J'ai besoin de ça.**_ Miaulais-je presque.

 _ **-Tu me le rends après ?**_

 _ **-C'est mon stylo, Max.**_ Fis-je avec une petite moue.

 _ **-Je compte bien le ramener avec moi à New-York.**_

Je suis bouche bée.

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **- _ **Car, il vient de toi. C'est comme un petit souvenir.**_**_

Je rougie jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

 _ **-Ok, je te le rends après.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_ Murmure-t-il, en lâchant l'objet de notre convoitise.

Max se tourne totalement vers le groupe de six personnes. J'ai enfin le premier regard d'Olivier LeNoir. Il attend après moi.

 _ **-Oh... continuer, je vous en prie. Imaginez que je ne suis pas là... vous y arrivez très bien depuis le début.**_

L'homme est stupéfait par ma tirade. Une des femmes, Julia Bartolotti a le sourire aux lèvres. Je commence à faire des gribouillis sur mon bloc note avec un grand sourire. Max pose sa main sur ma nuque et fait des petits cercles avec son pouce. Je me détends aussitôt, mais me sens mal à l'aise en face de ces personnes.

 _ **-Je pense monsieur LeNoir que vous avez irrité ma collaboratrice.**_

 _ **-Ce n'était pas voulu.**_ Se plaint-il. _**Je pensais que c'était votre secrétaire.**_

Je grimace aussitôt, quand la main de Maximilien s'arrête sur ma nuque.

 _ **-Angela Weber n'est pas ma secrétaire, mais mon assistante personnelle. Elle est également mon bras droit dans toutes les grandes décisions à prendre et de plus la plus belle femme de mon entourage.**_

Monsieur LeNoir pâli littéralement.

 _ **-Le fait que vous n'ayez pas remarqué sa beauté, m'exaspère un peu.**_

 _ **-Il est sûrement gay.**_ M'enquis-je mauvaise.

Max rigole aussitôt. Olivier LeNoir est blanc comme neige.

 _ **-Princesse arrête de voir des gays de partout.**_

J'hausse les épaules, tandis qu'il attrape une mèche de mes cheveux pour la lisser.

 _ **-De plus, si vous êtes aussi doué que vous le dites... vous aurez vus que sa robe est digne d'un grand créateur. Qu'elle secrétaire porterait une robe luxueuse à un rendez-vous d'affaire?**_

Max est en train d'enterrer vivant Olivier LeNoir. Les deux hommes se regardent fixement. Dangereusement.

 _ **-Maximilien, nous pourrions peut-être écouter madame Bartolotti. Je dois avouer que ce qui nous intéresse vraiment ce sont les tenues Prada. Vous avez le catalogue de la nouvelle saison ?**_ M'enquis-je dans sa direction.

Elle me fait un grand sourire avant d'attraper deux brochures. Je les récupère et en donne un à Max.

 _ **-Tu décides enfin à prendre la parole ?**_ S'amuse-t-il.

 _ **-La faute à homme des cavernes.**_ Soufflais-je pointant Olivier LeNoir du doigt. _**La prochaine fois, il sera comment traiter une femme.**_

Max rigole.

 _ **-Je sais pourquoi je ne te mets jamais en colère.**_

 _ **-Je suis la moitié du temps en colère contre toi.**_ M'enquis-je sous son regard tendre.

 _ **-Mais, tu m'apprécies trop pour être totalement en colère contre moi.**_ Marmonne-t-il joueur.

 _ **-En fait, c'est surtout du fait que tu paies mon appartement et des robes de luxes.**_

Il grogne avant de plonger le nez dans la brochure qu'il a entre ses mains. Pour ma part, je suis assez fière de moi.

*/*

Max se lève de son siège et sert la main des personnes présentes. J'en fais de même un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _ **-Madame Weber, j'étais ravie de vous voir en pleine action.**_ S'enthousiasme Julia Bartolotti.

 _ **-Merci beaucoup.**_ Fis-je.

 _ **-Madame Weber.**_ Bredouille le responsable de Prada chaussures.

 _ **-Ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec vous, monsieur LeNoir. Nous vous enverrons notre confirmation par mail.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_ Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce presque en courant.

 _ **-Merci pour le spectacle.**_ S'amuse Tamara Piémont. _**Je vous apporte les lunettes d'essais rapidement.**_

 _ **-Ça me semble parfait. Bonne fin de journée.**_

 _ **-Vous de même.**_

Max récupère ses documents très lentement. Je l'attends sagement devant la porte durant ce temps. Quand il arrive près de moi, il me tend la main. Surprise, j'arque un sourcil. Il fait aussitôt la moue. Résignais, je pose ma main dans la sienne.

 _ **-J'aime quand tu es docile.**_

 _ **-Hum... c'est ton petit côté « Nuance de Grey » ?**_ rigolais-je, en faisant référence à mon livre favori.

Du moins, livre favori du moment. J'ai lu la trilogie cinq fois au moins. Et suis même allé le voir en avant-première avec soirée privée. Max avait trouvé des places pour ma copine Brenda, sa sœur Léonie et moi. Maximilien s'amuse beaucoup à me le rappeler. Nous sortons du bureau et il me tire littéralement par la main.

 _ **-Si tu veux la fessé, je vais te la donnée, Angela... mais tu vas devoir me supplier.**_

Je rigole grandement, avant de m'arrêter net. Alice est proche de l'ascenseur. Ben mon ex-petit copain discute avec elle tout sourire. Il on l'air proche, réalisais-je. Max me guide vers eux d'un pas précis et franc. J'essaie d'en faire de même. Sa main dans ma mienne me brûle tout à coup.

Surtout, quand Ben pose son regard le long de mon corps. Il me déshabille littéralement des yeux. Max grogne dans sa barbe. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Mon passé et mon présent se rencontre. Ben contre Max. la scène est étrange.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart ?**_

Max arque un sourcil, mais ne répond pas. Ben ne se démonte pas et reprend adroitement.

 _ **-Je pourrais vous parler quelques secondes ?**_

 _ **-Hum...**_ fis Max en le regardant avec hauteur. _**Vous êtes le type de Vogue ?**_ Tranche-t-il sèchement, en appuyant sur le bouton à notre droite.

 _ **-Ben**_ _ **Cheney**_ _ **.**_ Ce présenta-t-il, en lui présentant la main.

Il ne lui sert pas la main, si bien que Ben est obligé de la retirer. Il est très mal à l'aise. Personnellement, je savoure un peu, même si c'est cruel.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvais au juste ?**_ Siffle Max, en se tournant un peu vers moi.

Ses yeux sont remplit de rage. Magnifique, manquait plus que ça. Je devais la jouer fine, pour ne pas avoir à supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Hors de question, de tout gâcher.

 _ **-Croit-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.**_ Marmonnais-je doucement.

Max arque un sourcil, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. J'y entre sans perdre une seconde. Max en fait de même.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart, nous pourrions avoir une interview pour Vogue ?**_

 _ **-Vous n'aurez jamais droit à une interview de ma part.**_ Claque durement la voix de Max. _ **Vous pouvez le dire à votre patron.**_

Je reste bouche bée. Tout comme les présents.

 _ **-Monsieur, j'aimerais avoir une raison valable !**_

Max me jette un petit regard avant de sourire.

 _ **-Je ne partage pas. Angela est à moi. A moi seule. Rien que de vous voir me met dans une rage folle. Alors, je vous prie de ne plus intervenir au prêt de mon entreprise et surtout de ne plus jamais vous approcher de mon Assistante.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la réaction de Ben. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Tout le long du trajet, je fixe stupéfaite mon patron multimillionnaire et complément fou. Fou et sexy.

*/*

Max a réservé une table dans un restaurant dans le centre de Toulouse. Un restaurant Italien comme convenu. Assis face à face, j'avais tout à coup la boule au ventre. C'était une chose d'aller à des rendez-vous d'affaires ou même des dîners d'affaires... Mais, être face à Maximilien Taylor Stuart me mettait toujours une pression monstre.

 _ **-Quel est le programme pour cette après-midi ?**_ Questionnais-je, en regardant d'un seul œil la carte.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre la brochette mixte viande, légumes, et les pâtes à la bolognaise.

 _ **-Je pensais faire quelques magasins. Tu sais que j'aime tout particulièrement les vêtements français.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Souris-je en refermant la carte.

 _ **-Déjà choisi ?**_ S'enquit-il

J'hoche la tête en attrapant mon verre de vin blanc.

 _ **-Laisse-moi deviner...**_

Maximilien fait semblant de chercher, mais je sais qu'il a la réponse.

 _ **-Pâtes à la bolognaise !**_

Je souris. Il a perdu.

 _ **-En fait...**_

 _ **-Tu as peur de te salir et ruiné cette robe totalement fabuleuse sur ton corps.**_ Me coupe-t-il. _**Donc tu vas prendre... la brochette mixte viande et légumes !**_

Ma bouche est grande ouverte sous la surprise.

 _ **-Tu commences à bien me connaître dit donc.**_ Marmonnais-je.

Max me fait un clin d'œil avant d'appeler le serveur. Il passe commande pour nous deux et me sert une fois encore du vin blanc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en bois d'ailleurs, vu que je n'aime pas l'alcool, mais être avec lui, me fait pousser des ailes.

 _ **-Doucement sur le vin. A moins que ton but est de me rendre totalement saoul ?**_

 _ **-Non... j'ai besoin de toi pour toute l'après-midi... mais, tu pourras dormir durant le trajet.**_

Je roule des yeux évidents par la même occasion son regard pétillant de malice.

 _ **-Ton retour en France c'est plutôt bien passé, j'ai l'impression.**_ Souffle-t-il.

 _ **-Ma famille était contente de me retrouver.**_

 _ **-Et tu étais contente de les retrouver ?**_

 _ **-Je crois que oui.**_ Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Maximilien fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas heureuse ici. Je me trompe ?**_

Il ne se trompe pas. Je ne suis pas heureuse de revenir ici. Mais, pas totalement malheureuse non plus.

 _ **-Je ne trouve pas ma place.**_ Murmurais-je, en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

Max tend la main pour venir attraper la mienne.

 _ **-Angela, ta place est à New-York avec moi. Mais, tu dois être forte en attendant.**_

 _ **-J'essaie.**_ Grognais-je, alors qu'il croise nos doigts entre eux.

C'est un geste si intime qu'il me bouleverse totalement.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ?**_ Questionne-t-il en bougeant son pouce sur ma main.

Une caresse qui m'envoie des papillons dans le bas du ventre.

 _ **-Mon indépendance ?**_ Risquais-je.

 _ **-Ta dépense à moi, tu veux dire ?**_ Rigole-t-il, alors que je grogne.

Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là.

 _ **-Non, ce qui me manque le plus c'est travailler pour toi. Et aussi la ville en elle-même. J'ai pris mes habitudes et mes marques à New-York. C'est très difficile pour moi d'être ici. Et de revivre sur mes anciens pas.**_

Maximilien hoche la tête compréhensif. Il sait ce que j'essaie difficilement d'expliquer. Il a toujours un temps d'avance sur les autres et même sur moi des fois.

Le serveur fini par nous apporter notre repas. C'est un délice. Durant ce temps de repos, j'en profite pour questionner Max sur sa famille. Poppy principalement. Cette petite de treize ans, me manque beaucoup.

 _ **-Tu as fini ?**_ S'enquit mon sexy Max, alors que je lèche la cuillère.

 _ **-Oui. Ça ne serait pas très raisonnable de prendre une autre coupe de glace.**_

 _ **-Tu as de la marge.**_ S'amuse-t-il en se levant de son siège. _**Tu peux manger autant de glace que tu veux. Sinon, je te dirai de ralentir, Princesse**_.

J'en fais autant après avoir récupéré mon sac. J'attends dehors le temps qu'il paie. Lorsqu'il me rejoint, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me sert contre lui.

 _ **-Tu es prête pour la suite de l'aventure ?**_

Je ris devant son air enjoué.

 _ **-Parfait, alors nous allons faire du shopping à Paris !**_

 _ **-Paris ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Paris. J'ai un jet qui nous attend.**_

Ce type est dingue. Complètement dingue.

*/*

Nous passons de magasin en magasin. Pas n'importe lesquels de surcroît. Que des grands magasins de luxe pour homme. J'avais l'impression d'être dans _Petty Woman,_ mais les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui passé de cabine en cabine d'essayage et moi qui donne mon avis.

 _ **-Celui-ci ?**_ Questionne-t-il, en se postant face à moi.

Max ne prends pas la peine de se vêtir dans la cabine, seulement à cause des autres clients. Il n'est pas du tout pudique. Il porte un jean qui lui va merveilleusement bien, ainsi qu'un polo. Le tout signé de la marque Hugo Boss.

 _ **-J'aime bien.**_

 _ **-Mais, ce n'est pas ta tenue préféré.**_ Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _ **-Effectivement. Je préfère la tenue d'avant. Cependant, elle te va bien aussi.**_

 _ **-Parfait. Alors, nous allons prendre les deux d'avant et celle-ci pour les dimanches.**_

Je rigole malgré moi. Max est incorrigible. Il a l'argent pour dépenser autant. Je l'envie un peu pour le coup.

Une fois changée et la note réglé, Maximilien m'invite à continuer la longue avenue des champs Élisée. C'est la seconde fois, que je parcours cette grande allée. La première avec l'école quand je devais avoir quinze ans. Ce qui remonte à très loin. Maximilien a un bras autour de ma taille et me guide jusqu'à un nouveau magasin. Je m'arrête avant d'y entrer.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-C'est un magasin de fille.**_ Fis-je en pointant la vitrine.

 _ **-Très belle observation.**_ Se moque-t-il. _ **Je vais offrir des nouvelles tenues à mes sœurs et toi tu vas m'aider.**_

Ben voyons. J'étais payée à faire de la lèche vitrine. Le sourire immense sur le visage, je suis docilement mon patron sexy et très riche. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à négocier de me changer avant de monter dans l'avion à Toulouse. J'avais un Jean et un chemisier bleu, ainsi que des chaussures plates. Je n'avais plus rien de la femme d'affaire de ce matin.

Une femme ayant la quarantaine vient à nous sans attendre, elle bave littéralement devant nous. Du moins devant lui.

 _ **-Bonjour, bienvenue à Abercrombie & Fitch. Comment peut-on nous vous venir en aide ?**_

 _ **-C'est pour une adolescente de treize ans.**_

Max me jette un petit coup d'œil pour que je vienne à son aide. Je le laisse se débrouiller avec sa charmante vendeuse.

 _ **-Vraiment. C'est parfait, nous avons une nouvelle gamme de vêtement qu'elle va adorer.**_

Max suit docilement la femme à contre cœur. J'ai pour ma part un sourire gigantesque. Un peu moins quand miss vendeuse parfaite pose sa main sur l'avant-bras dénudé de Maximilien. Et lui fait des yeux de biche.

 _ **-Mon cœur, je pense que ta sœur va adorer cette veste.**_

Max souffle de soulagement, quand je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**_

 _ **-Que tu es fabuleuse.**_

Je ne sais pas s'il parle de mon idée de jouer le couple ou s'il parle du vêtement. Je préfère me dire que c'est pour les deux. La vendeuse est très mal à l'aise pour le coup, mais semble ne pas se démonter. Elle nous montre les différentes tenues et va même jusqu'à faire un clin d'œil à Max. pour le coup, c'est lui qui me tiens un peu plus contre lui. Je me laisse faire avec une pointe au cœur. J'aimerais tellement que tout ceci soit vrai. Que je puisse être vraiment sa petite amie dans la vraie vie.

 _ **-Princesse, je crois que notre nouvelle amie n'a toujours pas compris.**_ Chuchote-t-il, à mon oreille avant de plonger son visage dans mon cou.

Cela doit faire dix bonnes minutes que la femme lui tourne autour. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement en sentant son souffle contre ma peau. Mes bras se resserrent autour de sa taille.

 _ **-Tu n'en profites pas un peu ?**_

Son regard devient pétillant, quand il relève la tête. La seconde d'après Maximilien est en train de m'embrasser. Pas un vulgaire baiser de comédie. Non. Il m'embrasse vraiment. Et j'aime ça. Je perds pied. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux maintenant. Il est si tendre et doux avec moi. Je recule légèrement pour prendre mon souffle. Ce qui le fait grogner. Je ris délicatement en poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _ **-J'ai envie de ça depuis des jours.**_ Chuchote-t-il. _**Quand on m'a dit que tu allais partir, j'ai cru perdre le contrôle de ma vie.**_

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis en état de choc avancé.

 _ **-J'avais peur de prendre le risque. Mais, je pense ne plus pouvoir te résister.**_

Je le sers contre moi avec force. Ou du moins, j'essaie d'y mettre de la force. Max plonge son nez dans mes cheveux. On reste ainsi un long moment avant que la vendeuse s'impatiente.

 _ **-Est-ce qu'il vous faut autre chose ?**_

 _ **-Princesse ?**_ Questionne Max, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

 _ **-On va prendre les trois tenues complètes. Plus le sweet à capuche.**_

 _ **-Très bon choix, madame.**_ Tranche la vendeuse avant de disparaître.

Je m'écarte un peu de cet homme trop parfait, pour reprendre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste.

 _ **-C'est du sérieux ?**_ Risquais-je.

 _ **-Oui.**_

Sa voix a tonné durement et rapidement.

 _ **-Je veux essayer Angela. Ça me tue de ne plus t'avoir à porter de vue et de main.**_

 _ **-En tant qu'assistante !**_ Grimaçais-je.

 _ **-Non,**_ siffle-t-il en capturant mon menton entre son indexe et le pouce, _**en tant que personne. Je vis pratiquement avec toi depuis deux ans. Tu as pris une très grande place dans ma vie.**_

Je suis prête à rétorquer, mais il décide de m'embrasser rapidement.

 _ **-Silence, laisse-moi finir.**_

Je roule des yeux ce qui lui fait plisser les siens.

 _ **-Ça part exemple. Je ne le faisais jamais avant toi. Je détestais ça. Et depuis que tu es arrivé, je me surprends à le faire moi-même et surtout je souris quand tu le fais. C'est à ne rien comprendre.**_

Je souris malgré moi.

 _ **-Je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps, Angela. Et j'espère que tu seras de mon avis.**_

 _ **-Oui. Depuis que je suis entrée dans ton bureau, je ne vois ma place nulle part qu'avec toi.**_

Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Manque de bol, notre irritante vendeuse revient avec nos achats. Max se détache de moi à contre cœur pour payer. J'ai le cœur prêt à exploser. Littéralement.

Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Si c'est le cas, je ne souhaite jamais me réveiller.

*/*

Le reste de l'après-midi est incroyable. Maximilien m'a presque supplié pour que j'essaie des vêtements. Soit disant pour sa sœur Léonie. Personnellement, j'ai de gros doute. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé durant la fin d'après-midi des tenues classiques et de soirées.

Finalement, j'ai eu le temps de réserver dans un restaurant gastronomique sur les champs Élisée. Main dans la main (un rêve devenue réalité) nous arrivons devant le fameux restaurant. Une personne vient directement à nous.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart ?**_ Réclame-t-il.

 _ **-Lui-même.**_

 _ **-Votre table est prête.**_

J'ai un peu de peine pour les personnes qui attendent devant le restaurant. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais réussi à nous trouver une table si je n'avais pas indiqué le nom de Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Il avait un nom qui valait des millions. Il ne fallait pas contrarier un homme avec autant d'argent. L'homme nous guide jusqu'à une table dans un coin assez isolé.

 _ **-Merci**_. Fis-je rapidement lorsqu'il glisse la chaise sous mes jambes.

 _ **-Un plaisir, madame.**_

 _ **-J'aurais dû acheter quelques choses de plus sophistiquée.**_ Marmonnais-je, alors que Max consulte son téléphone.

Il relève le visage vers moi et m'administre un clin d'œil.

 _ **-Tu es très bien comme ça.**_

 _ **-Tu as fait une bêtise !**_ Fis-je rapidement. _ **Ne nie pas.**_ Sifflais-je en levant l'index entre nous.

Il arque un sourcil, puis se tourne vers notre serveur qui est revenue avec des cartes.

 _ **-Une bouteille de votre meilleur Dom Perignon !**_

 _ **-Tout de suite, monsieur Stuart.**_

Le serveur repart avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **-Alors ?**_ Marmonnais-je, en coupant un petit morceau de pain brioché.

 _ **-J'ai peut-être demandé à faire livrer certaines tenues directement chez toi.**_

Maximilien soulève les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

 _ **-Tu es incroyable.**_

Je suis mal à l'aise pour le coup.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offre toujours plein de choses. Surtout vu le montant de la note.**_

Max attrape ma main et la sert délicatement.

 _ **-Écoute, Angela... tu es importante pour moi.**_

Mon cœur rate un battement.

 _ **-L'argent n'est qu'un grain de sable pour moi. Je suis vraiment très honorée de pouvoir t'offrir ses vêtements. Prend le comme des cadeaux de remerciement. Pour cette journée et pour le travail que tu as effectué jusqu'ici.**_

Je plisse les yeux et il se reprend aussitôt.

 _ **-Des cadeaux que je souhaite offrir à la personne qui en sait autant sur moi. A celle que j'aime courtiser.**_

D'accord, mon cœur venait d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

 _ **-Tu me courtises ?**_

 _ **-Je crois que je te courtise depuis que tu es entrée dans mon bureau, Angela.**_

Cette révélation me surprend.

 _ **-Je ne le savais pas. Tu semblais en colère la première fois que je t'ai vu.**_

 _ **-Effectivement. Mais, pas contre toi.**_

J'arque un serveur revient avec notre bouteille. Il nous sert un verre, puis sans vas.

 _ **-J'étais en colère contre moi, car je venais de prendre la décision de te donner le poste. Sauf, que j'étais aussi très attirée par toi.**_

 _ **-Ça compliquait les choses ?**_

 _ **-Beaucoup.**_ Soupire-t-il. _**J'ai pris mes distances. J'ai longtemps lutté contre moi-même. Puis, j'ai appris à te connaître et de fil en aiguille les choses ont fait que tu ne puisses plus quitter ma vie et mon monde sans tout bouleverser.**_

 _ **-Idem.**_ Souris-je. _**Ça va faire presque un mois que nous sommes dans deux pays différents et j'ai l'impression d'être en enfer.**_

Je prends un gros risque en lui disant tout ceci. Mais, c'était Maximilien. Mon tendre et séduisant Maximilien. Je prends le temps de l'étudier. Je dois me remettre de mes émotions. Rapidement.

 _ **-Je te laisse quelques minutes.**_ Murmurais-je en me levant de mon siège.

 _ **-Je commande pour toi ?**_

 _ **-S'il te plaît.**_

Je dois reprendre mes esprits. Le serveur m'indique sans attendre les toilettes. Je prends mon temps et me refait même une petite beauté. Je suis surprise de voir trois appels de ma mère. Je lui ai simplement envoyé un message en lui disant que je rentrais très tard ce soir. Qu'ils ne devaient pas m'attendre. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu c'est que mes frères ont aussi essayé de m'appeler. Tant pis, ils attendront mon retour.

Lorsque, je reviens dans la salle principale, je suis stupéfaite de voir quelqu'un assise à ma place. Pas n'importe qui de surcroît. Grognon, je reviens à eux. L'homme qui discute avec mon patron lève les yeux vers moi. L'expression sur son visage m'irrite. Comme à chaque fois que je le vois.

 _ **-Tient, tient...**_

Un sourire d'idiot pointe le bout de son nez.

 _ **-Angela Weber, tu ne pars jamais bien loin on dirait.**_

Je ne réponds pas.

 _ **-Dit moi, tu n'es pas censé être plus au sud de la France ?**_

 _ **-J'avais besoin d'elle aujourd'hui.**_ Marmonna Maximilien.

Le meilleur ami de Maximilien Taylor Stuart n'est autre que Nico Erik Rosberg. Nico est un pilote automobile formule 1. Il a la double nationalité finlandaise et allemande. Quand, il veut m'énerve Nico s'adresse à Max en allemand. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il est le fils du champion du monde formule 1 finlandais Keke Rosberg. Nico a gagné plusieurs titres depuis 2005. Il est doué, beau et plein d'argent. Rien ne lui résiste... rien sauf … moi !

 _ **-Je suis venu pour un truc spécifique. Ta petite chérie devrait prendre une chaise. Elle va en avoir besoin.**_

Je suis abasourdie par ses mots. Depuis quand, il utilise le mot « chérie » pour me qualifier. Pantoise, je m'installe sur une chaise que le serveur vient d'apporter. Nico sort une tablette tactile et nous la montre. Sur l'écran, je peux lire en grosse lettre rouge une phrase choc.

 _ **«Maximilien Taylor Stuart n'est plus célibataire ».**_

Dessous, je peux voir une photo de Max et moi quelques heures auparavant. Je sais exactement quel magasin nous allions visiter.

 _ **-Abercrombie & Fitch. **_Murmurais-je blanche comme un linge.

 _ **-Y a des photos en ligne ?**_ Réclama glaciale Max à son meilleur ami.

 _ **-Des tonnes de photos de votre journée retrouvailles.**_ Sourit-il. _ **Je crois que vous venez de vous faire surprendre et que votre histoire est en plein jour.**_

Max grogne aussitôt et évite soigneusement mon regard. Putain, c'est mal pour ses affaires ça. Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou pas. Voilà pourquoi mes proches essayent de m'appeler depuis des heures. Je suis un peu étonnée de sentir la main de Max venir se glisser entre les miennes.

 _ **-Ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_

Il fronce les sourcils, attentif.

 _ **-Je vais devoir expliquer certaines choses à mon entourage... et je ne sais pas quoi leur dire.**_

 _ **-La vérité.**_ Dit-il calmement.

 _ **-Ce n'est pas si facile.**_ Soupirais-je en retirant ma main. _**La presse va s'en donner à cœur joie, quand ils vont comprendre que je suis ton assistante.**_

 _ **-Ex-assistante.**_

 _ **-Ouais... j'ai remarqué que ça t'arrange assez toute cette histoire de visa périmée !**_ Pestais-je froidement.

 _ **-Restaurant ou pas, je peux toujours te donner la fessé, Angela. Ne me provoque pas !**_

Mince alors. Comment arrive-t-il à me calmer et à me donner des sensations de plaisir avec une simple phrase. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas une simple phrase. Encore moins en voyant l'expression stupéfaite de Nico.

 _ **-Je vais devoir appeler mes avocats et voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, tu peux dire à ta famille que notre relation est compliquée. Non ?**_

 _ **-Mon père est pasteur. Je ne compte pas mentir, Maximilien.**_

 _ **-Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de le faire**_. Dit-il compréhensif.

 _ **-Fille de pasteur ?**_ S'étrangle Nico. _ **J'aurais jamais parié sur ça dit donc... et sinon...**_

Je le vois se penchant par-dessus la table. Un air conspirateur sur le visage.

 _ **-Ton père pourrait me prêter l'église pour une petite orgie ?**_

 _ **-Nico Erik Rosberg, tu es un homme répugnant.**_ Sifflais-je, tandis que Max rouspète déjà contre son meilleur ami.

Le trajet jusqu'à Toulouse a été des plus étranges. Nico avait décidé de retourner à New-York pour épauler Max. Mon patron, n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser. Nico était venu à Paris pour affaire. Il devait repartir demain de toute façon. Autant profité du jet privé de son meilleur ami milliardaire.

 _ **-Tu m'appelle quand tu es arrivé ?**_

 _ **-J'ai moins de trajet que toi.**_ Murmurais-je, en tournant le visage vers lui.

Assis côte à côte, on se retrouve nez à nez.

 _ **-Tu vas me manquer.**_ Murmurais-je.

 _ **-On se revoit dans pas longtemps. Je vais faire le nécessaire.**_

Nico rigole derrière nous.

 _ **-Un problème l'allemand ?**_ Réclamais-je froidement.

 _ **-Vous êtes trop mimi. Je pensais que vous attendriez au moins un an de plus... mais je suis ravie de voir que je me suis trompé pour une fois.**_

 _ **-Tu es certain de l'apprécier ce type ?**_ Réclamais-je à Max.

 _ **-Je le connais depuis presque toujours. Il est cool et de confiance.**_ Grimaça-t-il devant ma petite moue. _**Tu vas t'y faire Princesse !**_

Je ne sais pas du tout. Nico a un fort caractère et moi aussi. Ça ne peut qu'être explosif. Surtout si Maximilien entre dans l'équation.

A l'aéroport de Toulouse, Max m'embrasse assez chastement. Il a la tête ailleurs. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Il doit repartir pour New-York et moi j'ai facilement cinq mois à attendre avant de pouvoir travaillé (officiellement) pour lui. Pour le moment, j'ai juste hâte de le revoir. Durant, tous le trajet en voiture jusqu'à chez mes parents, ma tristesse grandit un peu plus. Personne n'est debout et je me faufile jusqu'à ma chambre dans le plus grand silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit, que je m'autorise pour la première fois en deux ans à verser les larmes. Des grosses larmes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Je me réveille le cerveau en compote d'avoir trop réfléchis et surtout en déprime total. Surtout que dans la cuisine ma mère m'attend de pied ferme. Mon père est heureusement encore dans la salle de bain. Je me dépêche de lui explique sans les détails l'histoire étrange et fantastique qui me lie à Max. Quand, j'ai fini elle me pose une seule question. Une question qui me bouleverse.

 _ **-Angela, tu es amoureuse de cet homme ?**_

Pour le coup, je suis prise de court. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire si je l'aime ou non. Je baisse seulement les yeux et elle comprend.

 _ **-Tu dois le dire, ma petite chérie. C'est facile de vivre dans le déni.**_

J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père.

 _ **-Oui. Je suis amoureuse de lui.**_

 _ **-Depuis longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Marmonnais-je, très mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Je m'en douté un peu.**_

Ma mère fait le tour de la table et passe ses bras autour de moi. Petite et avant mon départ j'adoré ça chez elle : sa douceur et surtout sa gentillesse. Elle est toujours si calme et compréhensive.

 _ **-Et lui ? Il ressent la même chose ?**_

 _ **-Je pense, mais comment en être certaine ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas, ma puce. Les hommes ont leur conception du mot « amour » différent du nôtre. Tu dois juste savoir s'il te traite bien et s'il te fait passer avant le reste.**_

Les relations hommes-femmes étaient si compliqué, pour le coup elle avait bien raison.

Ma mère ne cherche pas plus loin à mon grand soulagement, après notre conversation improvisée mère/fille. Mon père lui bougonne dans sa barbe tout le long du petit-déjeuner. A ce rythme-là, ma journée allait être extrêmement longue. Et, je n'avais pas tort. Les bruits de couloir et les cancans allaient en tout genre à mon travail. On me regarde, m'analyse. C'était infernal. Constance essaie même d'avoir des informations tout comme David. Me refermant comme une huître, je ne dis pas un mot de la journée.

Le lendemain, c'est exactement le même scénario. De plus, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Max depuis son départ. J'avais envoyé un message en marquant un petit _« bien arrivée ? »._ Rien en retour. Je sais qu'il est très occupé, mais tout de même. Ma bonne humeur se dégrade a vu d'œil. Surtout après avoir jeté un œil sur internet. Des centaines de photos de Max et moi avaient été prise à Paris. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : nous tenant la main, nous embrassant dans les magasins, durant nos essayages... brefs, tout y était. Le plus incroyable c'est qu'on avait rien vu. Le photographe nous avait suivis dans toute la ville sans jamais se faire remarquer. Stupéfiant.

 _ **-Angela ?**_

Je relève la tête de mon ordinateur pour voir Alice et Bella. Manquait plus qu'elles, pestais-je intérieurement.

 _ **-Salut les filles. Je peux vous aider ?**_

 _ **-Nous allons au cinéma ce soir. Tu as envie de venir avec nous ?**_

Alice pétille de malice comme trop souvent. J'ai envie de dire non, mais pour une raison étrange j'en demande plus.

 _ **-Quel film ?**_

Elle est aussitôt heureuse de ma réponse.

 _ **-Les garçons ont très envie de voir le nouveau Avenger !**_

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était.

 _ **-D'accord. Qui vient exactement ?**_

Alice donne un rapide coup d'œil à Bella.

 _ **-Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah et peut-être Seth ?**_

 _ **-Seth Clearwater?**_ M'enquis-je rapidement.

 _ **-Oui**_. Bredouille-t-elle.

Je roule des yeux. Seth Clearwater était pour moi ce qui se rapprocher le plus d'un meilleur ami. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé au début, quand j'avais décidé de partir pour les États-Unis. Il m'avait aussi donné des conseils pour expliquer les choses à mes parents ainsi qu'à Ben. Le problème est que nous avions arrêté de communiquer. Du jour au lendemain. Je n'avais plus le temps pour rien à part mon travail et Max. Et lui... il à tout simplement arrêter d'essayer. Ce que je peux comprendre. Le revoir ce soir, me ferai le plus grand bien.

 _ **-Je vais venir. C'est à quelle heure ?**_

Alice sautille de joie ce qui me faisant pouffer.

 _ **-La séance est à vingt heures. On passe te chercher.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Bella me fait un grand sourire et traîne littéralement sa meilleure amie hors du bureau. Je me remis au travail avec un peu plus de joie. C'était toujours ça de pris. Si j'allais au cinéma et que je voyais d'autres personnes, ça m'éviterai de penser à Maximilien.

*/*

Nous sommes tous à la maison et franchement je m'en serai bien passé. Il y a mes parents, les jumeaux Joshua et Isaac ainsi que Jessica Stanley. La copine de Joshua, mon ancienne amie. Je n'avais fait aucune réflexion, quand mon frère l'avait ramené. J'avais salué Jessica d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre place autour de la table. L'air de rien.

 _ **-Salut, Sister !**_ Clame Isaac en prenant place en face de moi. _**Alors, tu nous présente quand ton copain ?**_

Mon frère est infernal avec cette histoire. Depuis des heures qui me prend la tête avec ça.

 _ **-Il est à New-York. Il ne reviendra pas avant des semaines.**_ Bougonnais-je, en attrapant le plat de pomme de terre que ma mère me tend.

 _ **-Laisse ta sœur tranquille, Isaac.**_ Clame-t-elle gentiment. _**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**_

Ma mère est un ange envoyé du ciel, pas d'autre possibilité. Mon frère m'administre un clin d'œil joueur que j'ignore. Il n'allait pas abandonner nous le savions.

 _ **-Notre sœur est une célébrité. J'ai droit de me poser des questions.**_ S'amuse-t-il.

Joshua rigole.

 _ **-Il n'a pas tort. Tu es dans tous les journaux, Angie.**_ Souffle son jumeau.

Comme si j'en avais pas assez de un. Voici que l'autre s'en mêle.

 _ **-Je sais... Max essaie de réparer ça.**_ Rouspétais-je.

 _ **-Peine perdu, si tu veux mon avis. Votre histoire vaut de l'or.**_

Bon dieu, on allait en avoir pour la soirée.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**_ Grognais-je en me servant de salade verte. _ **Alors, assez avec toutes vos questions.**_

Ma voix est assez autoritaire et sèche. Dur pour eux, de se rendre compte que j'avais changé en tout point.

 _ **-Tu as envie de venir boire un verre en ville tout à l'heure ?**_ Questionne Isaac, sur la défensive après un court instant de silence.

 _ **-Je vais au cinéma.**_

Tout le monde semble surprit de cette annonce. Du moins, ma mère est la seule dans la confidence pour le coup.

 _ **-Avec qui ?**_ S'étrangle Joshua.

Je lui donne la liste des noms avec un petit sourire au coin. Jessica vient littéralement de blanchir. Avant elle était inclus dans les sorties de groupe. Car, elle était très amie avec Bella. Mais, c'était avant qu'elle ne sorte avec mon frère.

 _ **-Tu es de nouveau ami avec eux ?**_ Se renseigne Jessica timidement.

 _ **-Alice et Bella m'ont proposé de les accompagner. J'ai accepté.**_ Expliquais-je, naturellement. _**En plus, Seth sera de la partie.**_

Ma mère lève les yeux en l'air, tandis que mon père rouspète. Mon père n'a jamais apprécié Seth. Pas qu'il ne soit pas gentil ou autre... simplement Seth est... différent de ses convictions de chrétien et d'homme d'église.

 _ **-Vous êtes toujours en contact ?**_ S'étonne Isaac.

 _ **-Pas vraiment.**_ Rechignais-je.

 _ **-Je le vois de temps en temps à la salle de sport.**_

Je hoche la tête lentement. Seth avait toujours pris soin de lui. Depuis toujours.

 _ **-Il me demande de temps en temps de tes nouvelles.**_ Murmure-t-il.

 _ **-Et tu lui réponds quoi ?**_ M'enquis-je surprise.

 _ **-Que tu es insupportable à jouer les femmes de millionnaire.**_

Je lui envoie aussitôt ma serviette à la tête. Mes parents rouspètent aussitôt et fond leur possible pour que mon frère ne m'envoie pas sa pomme de terre réduit en purée à la figure en retour. Isaac à un grand sens de l'humour, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Une fois le repas terminé, il me reste dix minutes avant l'arrivée du groupe. J'ai opté pour un jean, un t-shirt bleu, des ballerines noires et mon éternel blasé noir.

 _ **-Je préfère quand tu t'habille aussi simplement.**_ Marmonne Isaac en entrant dans le salon.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas habitué à la mode américaine.**_ Souris-je grandement en récupérant mon sac près de l'entrée.

 _ **-Toutes les filles s'habillent comme ça là-bas ?**_

 _ **-Pire !**_ Grognais-je. _**Tu as de tous les styles. Tu peux croiser une punk dans le quartier des affaires. Tu penses qu'elle est perdu … et Boom... tu es en rendez-vous professionnel avec elle l'heure d'après.**_ Rigolais-je devant sa tête horrifié.

 _ **-Ben dit donc...**_ siffle Isaac, sous le regard moqueur de son frère.

 _ **-Bonne soirée tout le monde.**_

J'embrasse rapidement ma mère sur la joue et sort de la maison. Je suis étonné de voir deux véhicules attendant devant. Edward est au volant d'une magnifique Volvo grise. Emmett d'une grosse Jeep.

 _ **-En route beauté!**_ Chantonne Emmett, en me faisant signe de rejoindre sa voiture.

La porte arrière s'ouvre sur... Leah Clearwater. La sœur de Seth, mais aussi la belle-sœur de Bella vu que son père c'est marié avec la mère de Leah et Seth.

 _ **-Angela Weber en chair et en os. Allez, monte petite !**_

Je roule des yeux avant de monter dans le véhicule. J'ai juste le temps de refermer la porte qu'Emmett prend la route.

 _ **-Salut tout le monde.**_

Rosalie m'offre un rapide sourire, Emmett un grand « Salut l'américaine ».

 _ **-Pas trop difficile de revenir en France ?**_ Réclame Leah.

 _ **-Un peu.**_ Boudais-je, ce qui la fit sourire.

Je connaissais très bien Leah, elle gardait souvent sur son frère et moi plus jeune. Lorsque, je suis partie pour New-York la mère de Leah venait d'épouser le père de Bella et je n'étais pas revenu le fêter.

 _ **-Comment va ta mère ?**_ Soufflais-je.

 _ **-Très bien. Elle file le parfait amour avec Charlie. Ce qui est totalement bizarre.**_

Emmett rigole grandement, Rose pouffe.

 _ **-Pire que des ados.**_ M'apprit-elle.

Je souris. Savoir que le chef Swan avait une amoureuse était quelque chose d'assez étrange en effet.

 _ **-Et toi ? Pas trop dur de savoir que Jessica est en couple avec ton frère ?**_

Je grogne aussitôt ce qui fait rire une fois encore tout le monde.

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est arrivé.**_

 _ **-Personne n'arrive à comprendre. Mais, visiblement, ça fonctionne.**_

 _ **-Elle est chez moi ce soir. Savoir qu'elle peut entrer dans ma chambre me donne la gerbe.**_

 _ **-Tes frères et tes parents ne sont pas aussi suicidaire.**_

 _ **-Je sais**_. Marmonnais-je.

On arrive assez rapidement devant le cinéma, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si proche de chez moi. Emmett se gare avec facilité malgré le gros véhicule. Je repère aussitôt un petit groupe devant le cinéma et me maudit intérieurement.

 _ **-Merci d'avoir prévenue pour Ben !**_ Sifflais-je _ **.**_

Emmett m'offre un clin d'œil, tandis que les filles évitent mon regard. On retrouve trop rapidement à mon goût le groupe. Ben m'ignore totalement. Ce qui me convient parfaitement. Deux bras ferment entourèrent mon corps, tandis que je me maudis mentalement.

 _ **-Salut, Angie, chérie.**_

 _ **-Seth.**_

Je me retourne rapidement pour serrer Seth contre moi. Un câlin digne de nos retrouvailles. Il m'avait manqué. Énormément manqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on reste ainsi et je m'en fiche. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien d'autre ne compte. Une larme coule le long de ma joue et il s'empresse de l'essuyer.

 _ **-On rentre ?**_

Je me rends compte que le groupe est déjà dans le cinéma. Je paie ma place ainsi qu'un gros paquet de pop-corn.

 _ **-Sucré ?**_ Marmonna Seth en piochant déjà dedans.

 _ **-Sucré !**_ Souris-je, alors qu'il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, pour me guider dans la salle.

 _ **-Comme au bon vieux temps.**_

La salle est déjà dans la peine ombre, heureusement on trouve facilement les autres. Seth m'installe à côté de Leah. Juste devant Edward et Bella. J'étais enfin prête à me détendre devant un bon film avec des amis. Savoir que mon téléphone n'allait pas interrompre un moment de loisir. Ça faisait deux ans, que je n'avais pas eu droit à ça.

*/*

Je souffle un grand coup et étire mes bras en l'air. Nous sommes devant le cinéma duquel nous venons de sortir.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du film, Angie ?**_ Questionne Emmett, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie.

 _ **-Super. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus.**_ Bougonne Alice, avant que Jasper l'embrasse sur la joue.

Voir tous ses couples commençait à me donner le bourdon.

 _ **-On va boire un verre ?**_ Questionne Edward.

Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmatif. Étant donné qu'ils étaient mes chauffeurs, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, Seth n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser partir de sitôt. Bras dessus-dessous, nous allions jusqu'au bar au bout de la rue. Je lui avais expliqué toute l'affaire avec Max et mon travail avec lui durant la séance du film. Nous avions plus envie de discuter de nos vies que de regarder un film.

Le bar était plein a craqué ce soir. D'ailleurs, on s'installe difficilement autour d'une table. Emmett commanda des bières pour tout le monde sans vraiment nous demander nos avis. Ils sont surement l'habitude. Moi non.

 _ **-Désolé, je vais prendre un diabolo menthe, s'il vous plaît.**_

La serveuse me regarde très étrangement.

 _ **-Je ne bois pas d'alcool. J'y suis allergique.**_ Grognais-je, un peu pour tout le monde.

Tellement plus facile comme excuse. Seth rigole grandement, il connait la vérité.

 _ **-Tu n'as jamais supporté l'alcool. Une gorgée et hop totalement dans les vapes.**_

Je roule des yeux. Effectivement, Seth avait raison. Je ne tenais pas l'alcool. Pas du tout. Je suis surprise de constaté, qu'il y a une très bonne ambiance au bar. Je venais souvent plus jeune, surtout les weekends.

Les filles Alice et Rosalie dansent et chantent ce qui m'amuse beaucoup. Elles sont pleines de vie. Bella est collé à Edward, comme dans mon bon souvenir. Elle semble toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans son corps aussi.

 _ **-Tu danse beauté ?**_

Seth a toujours été un très bon danseur, voir excellent. Il est d'ailleurs très à l'aise avec son corps. A l'époque, il était dans sa grande phase danse latine, surtout la salsa. J'espérais ne pas avoir à danser sur cette danse pour ne pas tout révéler tout de suite, mais j'avais hâte de lui montrer mes nouveaux talents. Seth me fait gentiment danser et m'invite à suivre certain mouvement.

 _ **-Tu es plutôt douée.**_ S'amuse mon ami. _**Tu ne dansais pas aussi bien avant.**_

 _ **-J'ai pris quelque cours.**_ Marmonnais-je, alors qu'il me fait tourner rapidement.

Mes réflexes sont plus rapides que moi, quand il me fait pencher en arrière. Mes cheveux touchent presque le sol. Je suis assez souple pour dire vraie. Je remonte la jambe autour de sa hanche pour avoir de la stabilité. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise.

 _ **-Putain, Angie. Tu as pris des cours de quoi ?**_

 _ **-Un peu de tout !**_ M'amusais-je, alors qu'il me fait remonter rapidement.

 _ **-Ok... tu penses arriver à me suivre ?**_

Je souris pour toute réponse. Je n'avais pas envie de danser, mais maintenant que j'y été... pourquoi pas. Seth m'embrasse sur le front, puis me rapproche de lui. Les mouvements qu'il me dicte de faire sont simples. J'ai juste à suivre, alors qu'il propose des enchaînements. C'est assez fluide. Au milieu de la chanson, j'essaie de cambrer un peu plus le dos et de plier plus les jambes à certain moment. J'entends siffler derrière moi quand mon basin arrête de faire des mouvements de gauche à droite pour se fixer de haut en bas. C'est très sexy. Et je ne le ferai pas si Seth n'était pas mon cavalier. Généralement, je danse avec Maximilien. Qu'avec lui. Personne d'autre.

L'année dernière, il avait voulu essayer une danse qui se nomme Bachata. Une sorte de dérivé de la Salsa. Du coup, j'avais quelques notions de danse de salon. Lorsque la musique fini, Seth me bloc dans ses bras. Je suis presque à l'horizontale. Une jambe bloquée contre sa hanche et derrière son genou. Je suis très stable. Il m'a fait une position de danse parfaite. J'ai les cheveux et la tête renverser à l'arrête. Si bien que je vois nos amis applaudirent et siffler. Du moins presque tous. Ben semble dépité et prêt à vomir. Je rigole grandement. Seth fini par me relever et me sert fort contre lui.

 _ **-Ton séjour à New-York à fait de toi une femme parfaite.**_

 _ **-Presque parfaite !**_ Ronronnais-je.

 _ **-Sérieux Angie, tu es super sexy quand tu danse. Je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi ! T'imagine ?**_

Oui, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer puisque mon meilleur ami, Seth était totalement Homosexuelle depuis des années. En fait, il avait fait son coming-out à l'âge de seize ans. Personne ne l'avait jugé. Sûrement car Seth ne fait pas du tout homosexuel. Et qu'il est bourré de testostérone. Pire sa carrure était très imposante et même effrayante. Personne n'irait se frotter à lui. Emmett me saute dessus dès qu'on fut près d'eux.

 _ **-Angie... mon dieu, tu peux refaire ton truc avec les fesses qui monte et qui descend ? Je veux que Rosie apprenne à faire ça.**_

La dite Rosalie devient rouge écarlate.

 _ **-Il veut sûrement parler de la « Vague ».**_ S'amuse Seth en attrapant une bière.

Je passe les dix prochaines minutes à apprendre à Rosalie, mais aussi à Alice à bouger des fesses et faire la « Vagues ». Ce qui est tordant de rire.

 _ **-Bon les gars, va falloir rentrer. Demain on travail.**_

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre pour me rendre compte qu'il est minuit passé. Rien que ça. Lorsqu'Emmett me ramène chez moi, je suis presque obligé de lui promettre de revenir faire une soirée avec eux. J'ai échangé mon numéro de téléphone avec Rosalie et Alice aussi pour planifier d'autre sortie.

Dans la maison familiale pas un bruit. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dépêche de me mettre en pyjama et de me démaquiller. Bien emmitouflé sous la couette, j'attrape mon téléphone. Aucun message. Une envie soudaine me pousse à récupérer ma nouvelle tablette tactile. Grave erreur.

Mon alarme Google, m'indique un chiffre incroyable de 276 news. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre en cliquant dessus. Ce que j'y vois fini de me briser le cœur pour ce soir. Littéralement.

Une photo en première page d'un magazine people. Dessus Maximilien Taylor Stuart en train d'embrasser sur la joue une blonde au corps de rêve.

En gros titre : _« Maximilien Stuart, un homme à femme ?»_.

Juste en dessous : « _Monsieur Stuart batifole à Centrale Park avec Adrianne Palicki. »_

Avec des sueurs froides et le cœur à terre, je regarde les différentes photos d'eux. Y pas de doute. Aucun. Max m'a remplacé en un claquement de doigt. Il est avec elle. Je tape rapidement le nom de cette voleuse d'homme. Je suis à moitié surprise de savoir que Adrianne Palicki est une actrice américaine, née à Toledo, dans l'Ohio (États-Unis) et qu'elle a 31 ans. Elle a des origines polonaise et hongroise, pour couronner le tout. Je n'ai aucune chance contre elle. Maintenant, je comprends aussi pourquoi Maximilien ne m'envoie pas de message. Il n'a pas le temps pour la pauvre française que je suis. Je venais de le perdre. Encore !

*/*

Le lendemain, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai une tête à faire peur. Pourtant, je fais mon maximum pour arranger les dégâts avant de descendre à la cuisine. Mes parents sont en tête à tête. Il semble encore si amoureux l'un avec l'autre. J'ai aussitôt un pincement au cœur.

 _ **-Bonjour**_ , murmurais-je.

Je vais directement récupérer une tasse pour me verser du café. Mes parents sont tout enjoué et me pose des dizaines de questions sur hier. Je réponds vaguement. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de communiquer aujourd'hui.

 _ **-Tout va bien, ma puce ?**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_ Soupirais-je, en mangent appuyé contre le plan de travail.

Ma mère plisse les yeux. Je dois faire diversion. Rapidement.

 _ **-Je pense venir à l'église dimanche.**_

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_ S'étonnent-ils en se redressant.

 _ **-Oui. Sûrement que je viendrai.**_ Marmonnais-je, en détournant le regard.

Mon père semble satisfait et même heureux de savoir que j'allais participer à la messe de dimanche. Ça ne pourrait que me faire du bien. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je remonte chercher ma veste un stretch s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse beige. J'ai ce matin choisi de porter un jean, une chemise noir et mes bottines. Il fait un temps à l'orage.

Dans les transports en commun, je me force pratiquement à ne pas regarder les gens autour de moi. J'ai déjà vu en gros titre Max un peu partout et j'en ai ma dose. Mon cœur est tellement serré dans ma poitrine que je suis prête à fondre en larmes au moindre petit grain de sable. Ce qui n'est pas mon genre. Je sais qu'il m'a envoyé des mails. Je n'ai absolument pas la force de les lires. Aucun d'eux.

Au boulot, les regards sont presque tous vers moi. Certain sont assez polie pour détourner le regard. Constance et David sont déjà installés. Va falloir la jouer fine sur ce coup-là.

 _ **-Bonjour vous deux.**_ Fis-je d'un ton doux.

 _ **-Salut, Angela. Tu vas bien ?**_ Se renseigne rapidement ma partenaire.

 _ **-Super. Et vous ?**_

Ils se regardèrent rapidement.

 _ **-Euh... oui... merci. Angie tu as regardé les magazines aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Fis-je en me mettant déjà au travail. _**Et tout va bien. Je te remercie, Constance.**_

Elle semble perplexe.

 _ **-Écoute, je sais où j'en suis avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Elle hoche la tête lentement. J'essaie de garder un sourire sur le visage toute la matinée. Mon téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner depuis que je suis là. Je mixte entre le français et l'anglais non-stop. J'aime ça. Je me plonge dans le travail pour oublier ma vie privée. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pourtant, un appel me fit un effet étrange

 _ **-Entreprise Dior Import/Export. Angela Weber, bonjour.**_

 _ **-Salut Angela, c'est Ally !**_

Je deviens aussi froide que la glace.

 _ **-Ally. Que puis-je pour toi ?**_

Les personnes dans mon bureau sont à l'écoute. Totalement à l'écoute. Il commence à comprendre comment je fonctionne.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart veut te parler.**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas.**_

 _ **-C'est urgent.**_ Réplique-t-elle vivement.

 _ **-Il peut se foutre son « urgent » là où je pense !**_ Sifflais-je très bas. _**Je ne suis pas son employée. Je suis indisponible pour le reste du temps qu'il me reste en France. Tu peux lui faire passer le message, merci.**_

 _ **-Putain, Angela... c'est l'enfer ici. Depuis ce matin, il essaie de te joindre. Tu ne réponds à aucun de ses appels, ni mails. J'en suis à 14 mails non lu.**_

 _ **-Rien à foutre. Si Max veut me parler, il devra attendre mon retour aux États-Unis. Et si je décide de revenir. A bientôt Ally !**_

Je raccroche sans attendre et fixe dangereusement mon téléphone. Il se remet à sonner. Encore... encore et encore.

 _ **-Tu veux que je réponde ?**_

Je hoche la tête négativement. Max ne me fait pas peur.

 _ **-Entreprise Dior Import/Export. Angela Weber, bonjour.**_

J'ai de la chance, c'est un de nos transporteurs. Je ne sais pas si Ally va vraiment faire passer le message, mais une chose est certaine... je ne me laisserai plus avoir par Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Hors de question.

*/*

Une semaine. La plus longue de ma vie.

J'essaie de ne pas répondre à ses messages. Ses appels.

Ils sont nombreux. Très nombreux.

*/*

La deuxième semaine, Max ne perd pas patience. Ses appels sont toujours présents.

Abondant. Cependant, il ne laisse plus de message sur mon répondeur.

*/*

Trois semaines viennent de passer.

J'ai droit à un message sur mon portable matin et soir. Tous du même type.

 _« Angela, rappel moi... c'est important ! »._

 _« Toujours pas de nouvelle de toi. Ne m'oblige pas à venir. Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de faire le trajet... ça risque de me mettre hors de moi »._

 _« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu lis Angie. Laisse-moi une chance »._

*/*

Un mois.

Max ne m'appelle plus.

Il n'envoie plus de message non plus.

Mon cœur saigne.

*/*

Deux mois.

Rien. Absolument rien.

J'ai arrêté de le suivre sur les réseaux sociaux.

Et j'ai arrêté les alertes Google.

*/*

Trois mois que je joue les indifférentes face à Maximilien. Quatre mois, que je suis revenue en France.

Le temps passé à une vitesse phénoménale. Aujourd'hui, j'allais avoir ma première sortie officielle. Pas n'importe laquelle de surcroît. Nous avions le plaisir d'être invité à la La _Fashion Week_ de Paris. Aussi appelée la « Semaine de la mode à Paris ». Un événement consacré à la haute couture. Et la personne que nous allons voir ce soir n'était autre que Stella McCartney. Autant dire que je suis une pile électrique depuis que le sait.

J'ai de moins en moins de mail et d'appel de New-York. Ally essaie de me faire travailler sur certain dossier. Mais, je refuse à chaque fois. Pourtant, elle tente toutes les semaines. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles des autres personnes de l'entreprise. Pas de Nicholas ou de ma remplaçante. Personne d'autre. Brenda m'a appelé deux ou trois fois depuis mon retour en France. Pour avoir de mes nouvelles et surtout pour savoir si je lui manque.

Quant à la famille de Max... Silence radio ou presque. Rien de Poppy. De Léonie ou de la mère à Max. Avant, j'avais de leur nouvel pour « x » raison. Même pour savoir si Max à bien dîner. Depuis mon retour en France, j'avais vu Maximilien une seule fois. Et pas de nouvel de sa famille. Tout ceci me perturbe beaucoup. Mais, en attendant je dois me concentrer sur mon nouveau travail. Surtout, si je décide de rester en France. J'avoue que l'idée commence à germer dans ma tête.

Tony, Charline, David, Claire et Constance sont presque bouche bée, quand je fais mon entrée dans le grand hall de notre hôtel. Je porte évidement la robe de Stella McCartney. Celle que Max avait fait réaliser pour moi. Rien que pour moi. J'ai également des escarpins. Pas mes louboutins pour éviter le fashion faux pas. Non des escarpins rouge flambant neuf que j'ai acheté le week-end dernier avec ma mère. Une sortie mère fille dans les magasins que nous n'avions pas fait depuis au moins deux ans et demie.

 _ **-Tu es a tombée par terre.**_ Souffle David, en me mangeant littéralement des yeux.

 _ **-Vous êtes pas mal non plus !**_ Rigolais-je.

Il est vrai que les garçons avaient fait un effort en mettant des costumes et les filles de magnifiques robes de soirée. Toutes portaient du noir. Il est vrai que mon style était bien différent pour le coup. Notre voiture tout fraîche payer comme l'hôtel par notre entreprise nous guide, jusqu'à la fashion week. J'avais hâte d'y être. J'avais rêvé de ce moment presque depuis toujours. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Pas même avec Max.

Une coupe de jus d'orange à la main, je déambule à travers les différentes personnes dans la grande pièce de réception de ce lieu incroyable qu'avaient choisi les organisateurs. Ce n'était autre que le Grand Rex. Complément privatisé pour l'événement et mis en place avec différents décors. Nous n'étions pas dans une salle de cinéma, mais dans une grande pièce annexe. Des journalistes, des personnalités de la mode, des stylistes, mais également quelques personnalités comme des acteurs, chanteur et top model.

 _ **-Est-ce que c'est Katie Holmes ?**_ Se renseigne Claire rêveuse à mes côtés.

Elle avait des étincelles dans le regard. Je ne pouvais que sourire.

 _ **-Oui**_. Répondis-je naturellement.

 _ **-Mon dieu, y a Scarlett Johansson.**_

 _ **-Oui. Et là tu as Jennifer Aniston.**_ Rigolais-je devant ses yeux grands ouverts.

Mon groupe discute des différentes personnalités qui nous entourent avec enthousiasme. Je sais pour avoir parlé avec elle, que Claire n'a jamais voyagé en dehors de sa région et n'as encore jamais approché de personnalité. Ce soir, c'est une grande première.

 _ **-Et là, c'est bien Kylie Jenner ?**_ Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Effectivement, c'était bien elle. D'ailleurs, elle se tourne vers moi comme si elle avait entendu son nom. Un large sourire se place sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'on se rejoint sans attendre. Kylie me prend dans ses bras sans attendre, sous le choc de mes collègues. Après notre accolade, elle débute une conversation tout en américain. Encore plus difficile de le comprendre que l'Anglais. Personnellement, j'ai eu du mal suivant les régions à mes débuts.

 _ **-Angela, tu es magnifique. Ta robe est incroyable ! C'est une Stella ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je devant son air choquée.

 _ **-Mon dieu, c'est la robe que tu as eu de Stella ?**_

Je hoche la tête, tandis qu'elle me fait tourner sur moi-même. J'apprécie beaucoup Kylie Jenner. Malgré les apparences, c'est une femme bien sous tous rapports.

 _ **-J'adore ta veste !**_ Répliquais-je. _**Et tes chaussures sont très élégantes.**_

 _ **-Ta marque préféré, chérie.**_

Je fais aussitôt la moue ce qui la fait sourire.

 _ **-J'ai appris que tu avais dû quitter New-York précipitamment. Tu nous as manqué à la soirée de gala le mois dernier.**_

 _ **-Ouais. Mon visa a rendu l'âme. Je dois attendre un nouveau.**_

 _ **-Maximilien doit s'arracher les cheveux.**_ S'amuse-t-elle aussitôt.

 _ **-Un peu.**_ Rigolais-je.

 _ **-Tu sais s'il doit venir ce soir ?**_

Je fais la grimace et elle rigole aussitôt. Une chose en entraînant une autre, je me retrouve en pleine conversation vêtement et critique de tenue avec Kylie Jenner, Ashley Benson et Dianna Agron. Mes collègues sont à quelques pas de nous. Bouche bée devant ce parterre de célébrité. Ils nous espionnent plus ou moins. Cela ne nous dérange pas.

 _ **-Mon dieu vous avez vu qui vient d'arriver ?**_ Chuchote Ashley Benson, en se penchant vers nous. _**Je suis totalement fan de ce type. Mais, je n'arrive pas à le rencontrer.**_

Je roule des yeux en voyant de qui elle veut parler. Kylie pour sa part explose de rire. Ils sont amis tous les deux également.

 _ **-Kylie, tu devrais présenter Justin Timberlake à Ashley.**_

 _ **-Oui. Je pense que je peux faire ça. Tu nous accompagne ?**_

 _ **-Je dois continuer ma tourner... je travaille pour Dior, mesdames.**_

Les filles sont mortes de rire, en allant rejoindre le beau Justin Timberlake accompagné d'ailleurs de sa femme l'actrice Jessica Biel.

*/*

Monsieur Lefebre, m'a retrouvé parmi la foule. Je n'ai rien pu y faire. Il m'a longuement parlé des personnes avec qui il a discuté avant d'enchaîner sur celle qu'il désire voir. Un serveur passe au stade critique pour mes oreilles. Je ne supporter plus la voix de mon patron, il ne fait que parler.

Je prends un nouveau verre de jus d'orange, quand mon regard est attiré malgré moi par un homme. Un homme terriblement séduisant et charismatique. Maximilien Stuart. Il est venu. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Mon souffle se fait court. Les poils de mes avants bras se hérissèrent. Putain, il est vraiment venu.

Depuis que je travaille pour lui, il n'a jamais parlé de venir ici. Jamais en deux ans, il n'était venu à la _Fashion Week_ de Paris. Surtout, qu'il déteste ce genre de soirée. Le con. Je suis à deux doigts d'aller le rejoindre pour demander des explications, quand je m'y abstiens. J'ai la vision de lui avec l'autre femme encore en pensée. Il m'a trahit. Je ne dois plus lui faire confiance. Plus d'un point de vie privé.

Je regarde cet homme dans son costume taillé à la perfection. Puis son entourage. Il a changé d'assistance. Je m'en douté un peu. Celle que j'avais sélectionnée n'était plus là. Nastacia Polska ne l'avait pas accompagné à la _Fashion Week_. Par contre, Ally était bien présente. Est-ce que cette nouvelle assistante était la numéro 2 ou la numéro 52, me questionnais-je avec un petit sourire.

Un sourire que mon ex-patron capte. Je m'efforce d'avoir un sourire professionnel et d'attendre. Maximilien tourne le visage vers le couple avec qui il discute, sans m'accorder plus de crédit. Ally fronce les sourcils, mais reste sagement près de Max. Mince, alors. Je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise. Et surtout encore plus en colère. Ce sale type couche avec une actrice sexy à souhait et c'est lui qui est en colère contre moi ? Hors de question !

 _ **-Mademoiselle Weber, allons-nous mêler à la foule. J'aimerai beaucoup vous présenter quelques personnes.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr !**_

Je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer que je connais beaucoup plus de monde que lui, ici. Je me laisse guider par Monsieur Lefebvre. J'ai un peu de mal à le suivre pour dire la vérité. Cet homme ne fait pas attention à ma tenue de soirée. Horrifiant. De plus, mes chaussures sont d'une hauteur de douze centimètres. Je risque d'avoir des ampoules aux pieds avant la fin de la soirée. Si je ne fais pas une cheville avant. J'ai eu l'intelligence de les travailler un peu dans la semaine mais tout de même.

Monsieur Lefebvre m'invite à discuter avec deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ils sont membres du club des vétérans des anciens militaires. Ils ont monté depuis dix ans une entreprise florissante dans la communication. Ils font beaucoup de promotion pour l'armée. Je me demande intérieurement ce qu'ils font ici. Puis, je réalise qu'ils doivent accompagner des femmes fortunées qui aiment certainement la marque Dior. Ce qui représente pour nous un bon investissement.

Après ce charmant duo, on nous présente une dame d'un certain âge. Elle est en réalité la grand-mère de Peter Philllips. L'homme qui organise cette soirée pour Stella.

 _ **-Venez avec moi ma chère. Je vais vous présenter mon petit-fils.**_

La mamie totalement pleine de vie, attrape ma main et me guide à travers la pièce. Quelques regards conversent vers nous. Je suis à deux doigts de défaillir, quand je remarque que Peter Phillips est en pleine conversation avec Maximilien. Géniale, pestais-je mentalement. Heureusement, mon patron, monsieur Lefebvre m'a suivi.

 _ **-Peter, j'aimerai te présenter cette jeune femme. Elle est très bien renseignée sur les différents moyens à adopter avec l'Amérique. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle.**_

Les deux hommes sont totalement tournés vers nous maintenant. L'assistante de Max est posté dernière lui. Sûrement dans l'attente d'un ordre ou autre. Ally n'est pas en vue. J'ai le corps légèrement crispé. Max ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis que je suis face à lui. Pas une seule fois. Son regard est froid. Il est toujours aussi furieux. Tant mieux, je le suis aussi.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart ? C'est un honneur de vous revoir**_. S'étrangle pratiquement mon nouveau patron face à l'ancien.

Maximilien lui accorte un rapide coup d'œil, avant de revenir vers moi. Il ne lui sert même pas la main. Gougeât.

 _ **-Angela, tu es absolument ravissante.**_ Dit-il dans un français parfait. _**Cette robe te va à ravir.**_

Il a de plus un petit accent anglais, assez sexy. Maximilien choque tout le monde, quand il se penche pour poser un baiser sur ma joue. Je rougie très légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas esquiver. J'aurai eu l'air maligne après ça. Il joue avec moi. Je sais qu'il n'a qu'une envie... me crier dessus et me demander _« Pourquoi je suis si têtue depuis trois mois ? »._

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart.**_ Dis-je dans un anglais impeccable. _**Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir.**_

Je n'ai aucun accent français. Tout le monde peut s'en rendre compte. Je souri grandement, ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils. Il veut jouer ? Je vais jouer avec plaisir et il va s'en mordre les doigts.

 _ **-Ton nouveau travail te convient ?**_ Continue-t-il dans sa langue natale.

 _ **-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.**_ Répliquais-je d'une voix délicate. _**J'ai été obligé de m'adapter. Heureusement, je suis assez doué pour ce genre de chose. Et l'entreprise Dior est très intéressante. Je vais certainement rester plus longtemps que prévu.**_

Son regard se durci instantanément. Du moins, un peu plus, tandis que mon nouveau patron braque son regard surprit sur moi.

 _ **-Tu es doué pour beaucoup de chose Angela. Et je dois dire que ton professionnalisme me manque énormément.**_

Il a osé dire ça devant tout le monde. Sa nouvelle assistance vient de prendre un coup au moral. Elle baisse le regard et fait mine de consulter son téléphone. Je préfère ignorer sa réplique et partir sur un sujet moins... délicat.

 _ **-Une nouvelle recrue ?**_ Questionnais-je.

Mon ancien patron roule des yeux.

 _ **-Longue histoire... je pourrais d'ailleurs te raconter de très longues histoires.**_

Il a chuchoté pratiquement les derniers mots. Je sais de quoi il veut parler. Personnellement, je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

 _ **-Je n'en doute pas.**_ Fis-je froidement. _**Comment va Nicholas ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai viré !**_ Dit-il naturellement.

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_ M'étranglais-je. _**J'ai fait de lui un bon remplaçant... d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir changé d'assistante ? J'avais trouvé la perle rare avant de partir.**_

Maximilien me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Un long silence s'installe. Je n'ai pas peur de sa réaction.

 _ **-Il n'est pas judicieux de discuter affaire durant une soirée comme celle-ci, madame Weber.**_

J'arque un sourcil. Je suis aussi contrarié que lui.

 _ **-Par contre, nous pourrions allez dîner ?**_ Tranche-t-il sur le ton plus doux, devant les regards bouche bée de l'assistance.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de sourire.

 _ **-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps.**_

 _ **-Tu vas devoir le trouver.**_ Dit-il dangereusement.

Je le fixe sans me démonter. Je joue avec le feu, mais je m'en contre fiche. Je ne travaille pas pour lui. Plus maintenant et je compte bien en profiter.

 _ **-Nous pourrions allez au Ritz, Angela.**_ Grogne-t-il rapidement.

Je souris aussitôt et il en fait autant.

 _ **-Impossible.**_

 _ **-Tout est possible.**_

Max devient impatient. Très impatient.

 _ **-De toute façon, je n'ai plus accès au Ritz depuis mon départ de New-York...**_

 _ **-Je m'occupe de la réservation.**_ Me coupe-t-il.

 _ **-Ça serait bien la première fois.**_ Sifflais-je.

Il grogne aussitôt à ma réplique, puis se tourne vers le serveur.

 _ **-Un verre de champagne.**_

Le serveur s'apprête à partir, mais Max le reteint par l'avant-bras. Il lui glisse un mot à l'oreille et ce dernier hoche la tête. Je sais ce qu'il commande. Il ne va pas être déçu le pauvre.

 _ **-J'en conclu que vous vous connaissez ?**_ S'enquit joyeusement Peter Phillips.

Max répond pour moi.

 _ **-Angela Weber fut mon assistante personnelle durant deux ans. J'attends son nouveau visa pour pouvoir travailler à nouveau avec elle.**_

Je peux lire le choc de cette révélation.

 _ **-Elle est la meilleure assistante que je n'ai jamais eue.**_ Rajoute-t-il en braquant son regard dans le miens.

Je souris délicatement, en le foudroyant.

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_ S'étrangle Peter Phillips. _**C'est très intéressant. Vous connaissez donc tous ses petits secrets ?**_

 _ **-Et même les grands**_. M'amusais-je, sous le grognement réprimandant de Max.

 _ **-Elle a signé un contrat de confidentialité, messieurs. Vous n'aurez, donc aucun scoop de sa part !**_

 _ **-Et de puis je suis surtout du genre fidèle.**_ Rajoutais-je ce qui les firent rirent.

Max me regarde avec insistance. Il comprend que je ne parle pas de boulot. Et tant mieux. Il s'apprête à reprendre, quand monsieur Peter Phillips le relance sur un sujet délicat de la mode. J'écoute très attentivement, sous le regard inquisiteur de la grand-mère Phillips et de mon patron actuel. Le serveur revient avec un verre de sirop à la menthe.

 _ **-Non, merci.**_

Le serveur se tourne vers Max débité.

 _ **-Je vais plutôt prendre un verre de jus d'orange.**_

J'attrape un verre sur son plateau tout en le remerciant. Max boue littéralement. Un point partout monsieur le multimillionnaire. Je n'étais pas une femme facile. Il le sait. Maintenant, il allait avoir la preuve.

*/*

Max est en pleine conversation et son téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Encore. Et encore. Ce qui compliquer le dialogue entre les deux hommes. Finalement, Max perd patience est donne (jeter aurait été plus approprié pour dire vrai) le téléphone à son assistance qui ne semble pas du tout à l'aise. Je n'avais par ailleurs pas encore entendu le son de sa voix. Hors l'assistante de Max doit de temps en temps interagir, pour poser les bonnes questions et déstabilisé l'autre. Max se concentre totalement sur son interlocuteur, tandis que l'assistante laisse le téléphone sonner encore et encore.

Je la vois essayer de retirer la sécurité sans grand succès. Ses grands yeux bleus chercher ceux de son patron, une perte de temps. La pauvre, j'avais de la peine pour elle. Je tends la main dans sa direction sans vraiment y réfléchir. Elle sursaute un peu.

 _ **-Euh...**_

 _ **-Je vais te le déverrouiller !**_

Elle fronça les sourcils perplexes.

 _ **-C'est un code confidentiel. Il le change toutes les semaines.**_ Dit-elle en montant sur ses grands chevaux.

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Souris-je grandement.

Ne voyant visiblement pas de risque, elle finit par me le donner. Instinctivement mes doigts saisissent plusieurs combinaisons de code. Son anniversaire, celui de ses parents, de sa sœur, de son frère... celui du chien de sa mère... et même le code en référence à la taille de ses caleçons. Rien à faire. Le téléphone reste verrouillé. Et continue à recevoir appel, texto et Email. Puis, sans vraiment y croire je mets ma date de naissance. Rien. Puis, j'entre la date ou je suis entrée dans la société. Rien. Alors celle où je suis partie. Celle de mon transfert et de mon retour en France.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, lorsqu'il se déverrouille. Je relève le visage pour voir que Max me regarde intensément. Trop intensément.

 _ **-Ben mince alors !**_ Souffle une voix près de moi. _**Vous le connaissais drôlement bien.**_

J'offre un petit sourire en coin à la grand-mère Phillips et à Max avant de rendre le téléphone à son assistante atterré.

 _ **-Cadeau !**_ Dis-je simplement.

Elle semble perplexe et à la limite des larmes. Elle attrape le téléphone et s'en va au pas de courses pour répondre au téléphone. Je souris doucement à mon entourage avant que les conversations ne reprennent. J'essaie de rester connecter, mais mon cerveau est ailleurs. Il utilise la date ou j'ai dit au revoir à mon poste. A mon super travail. Et à ma super collaboration avec le grand Maximilien Stuart. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatter, triste ou gêner.

Mais, une chose est certaine, je suis encore un peu en colère contre lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Je sirote mon second verre de jus d'orange le plus naturellement possible. Mes collègues, nous on rejoint il y a quelques secondes à peine. Ils sont déjà en train de parler de la soirée magnifique et des personnalités qu'ils ont rencontrées. Je regarde tout autour de moi dans l'espoir de discuter un peu avec Kylie Jenner ou une de mes amies américaine. Je m'étouffe presque quand je croise le regard de Justin Timberlake. Il discute avec un petit groupe à quelques pas de nous.

 _ **-Je rêve ou Justin Timberlake regarde par ici.**_ Chuchote Constance en hyperventilation.

J'ai presque envie de rouler des yeux, mais je m'abstiens. L'homme de presque quarante ans, jette des regards en coin dans notre direction tout en continuant sa conversation. Je fais de même.

Au bout d'un moment, Justin quitte ses interlocuteurs et fonce droit sur moi. Tout mon corps se tend.

 _ **-Que la fête commence.**_ Marmonnais-je, le voyant arriver vite, très vite.

 _ **-Angela, tu es absolument magnifique.**_ Chantonne le chanteur, danseur et acteur tout en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Maximilien le foudroie aussitôt du regard. Il n'écoute plus du tout son interlocuteur. Son attention est fixé sur moi et Justin.

 _ **-Merci beaucoup. Tu es pas mal non plus.**_ Souris-je, en essayant de ne pas trop le coller.

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je, alors qu'il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir comment me comporter avec lui. Et c'est surtout la faute à Max.

 _ **-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais dû quitter précipitamment New-York. Ma femme c'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.**_

Justin parle de sa femme Jessica Biel avec qui j'ai sympathisé dans des soirées mondaines. Elle est adorable et tellement belle.

 _ **-Donc, tu reviens quant aux USA ?**_ Se renseigne-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

 _ **-Pas encore décidé.**_

Justin se tourne instantanément vers Maximilien cherchant une autre réponse. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, comme toujours lorsqu'ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Puis, Justin installe sur son visage un sourire presque victorieux et tout à fait charmant.

 _ **-Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser partir au bout du monde sans bouger le petit doigt ?**_

Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce genre de réplique. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Putain, à quoi il joue ? Max soupire et détourne le regard sans nous accorder plus de crédit. De mieux en mieux.

 _ **-Non, sérieux... si tu la laisser partir sans rien faire, tu me le dit… j'ai des amis qui rêve d'aller boire un verre avec elle… alors… si tu n'en veux plus...**_

Je grogne aussitôt et lui administre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Justin fait mine d'avoir mal, alors que Max tire sur mon bras pour que je puisse venir près de lui. Je me le laisse faire docilement.

 _ **-Tes amis n'ont aucune chance avec Angela. Aucune.**_ Marmonne Maximilien avec un brin de fatigue. _**Même s'il avait le champ libre comme tu le prétend. Angela a toujours eu un très bon goût en matière d'homme.**_

Je souris aussitôt en regard Maximilien posé une main ferme sur ma hanche.

 _ **-Parfait.**_ S'amuse le chanteur. _**Donc, vous êtes toujours ensemble !**_

Justin rigole avant de m'envoyer un clin d'œil. Je fronce les sourcils. Putain, il est dingue ce type.

 _ **-Allez les amis... je vous laisse tranquil.**_

Justin Timberlake s'en va aussitôt me laissant pensive.

 _ **-Ça va ?**_ Souffle Max à mon oreille, alors que je suis toujours contre lui.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Même si je le dois.

 _ **-Super.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu es ami avec lui déjà ?**_

 _ **-Il est gentil ?**_ Tranchais-je en arquant un sourire.

Max grogne dans sa barbe, avant que je me dégage de son étreinte. Vu les nombreux regards que l'on provoque valait mieux. Maximilien ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il essaie d'être normal et simple. Pourtant, je vois son regard enflammé poser sur moi. Il était en proie à divers émotions.

 _ **-Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.**_ Chuchotais-je.

Max fronça les sourcils.

 _ **-On ne va pas se disputer.**_ Dit-il très bas.

 _ **-J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit inévitable.**_

Maximilien avance de quelques centimètres pour attraper une mèche de mes cheveux. Il joue avec une seconde ou deux, puis l'a fait passer derrière mon oreille.

 _ **-Je te le jure Angela, si tu me laisse le temps de te donner une explication tu pourras enfin tout comprendre... et tu verras qu'il n'y aura pas lieux à une dispute.**_

J'ai les joues rouges, quand il poursuit.

 _ **-Tu nous aurais évité beaucoup d'ennuis et de souffrance si tu avais répondu à mon premier appel.**_

 _ **-Je n'avais pas la force de t'écouter.**_ Grognais-je en levant la tête un peu plus fièrement. _**Vraiment aucune n'envie de t'écouter.**_

Ses yeux sont intenses. Il se bat entre l'envie de se rapprocher de moi et celle de me gronder comme une petit fille.

 _ **-Et maintenant ?**_ Risque-t-il plein d'espoir. _**Tu as envie de m'écouter ?**_

Putain oui. Je ne supporte plus d'être physiquement et mentalement loin de loin. Cette distance me tue à petit feu. Même si j'ai peur de ce que je vais entendre... je dois l'entendre. Devant mon silence, Max reprend.

 _ **-Tu repars quand à Toulouse ?**_

 _ **-Demain matin.**_

Max réfléchit à toute vitesse.

 _ **-Très bien. Toi et moi devant un petit déjeuner. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Et j'y répondrais.**_

 _ **-Honnêtement ?**_

 _ **-Je suis toujours honnête avec toi, Angela.**_ Siffla-t-il froidement.

Merde, j'ai loupé l'occasion de me taire. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, son regard se braque dessus. Je me dépêche de la relâcher.

 _ **-D'accord. Demain alors !**_

Je vois son corps se détendre aussitôt comme un ballon de baudruche. Je souris délicatement avant de voir mes amis un peu plus loin.

 _ **-Je vais devoir y aller.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Marmonne-t-il.

On ne bouge pourtant pas. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir.

 _ **-A demain, Angela.**_

Max se penche et dépose avec lenteur et délicatesse un baiser sur ma joue. Tout mon corps réagit à ce contact. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais c'est peine perdu. Putain, j'étais si sur de moi avant. Ou était passé la fille qui ne se laisser pas marcher sur les pieds ? Et qui lui tenait tête ?

Essayant d'avoir encore un peu de fierté, je relève la tête et marmonne un … «d'accord» avant de rejoindre mes collègues de boulot.

Nous retournons à l'hôtel. J'ai la tête pleine de questions et de pensées. L'avoir revu ce soir, ma chamboulé. Totalement. J'étais certaine de pouvoir lui résister. De pouvoir lui dire ses quatre vérités. De pouvoir être en colère contre lui. Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas !

Mon cœur est éprit de lui. Je n'y peux rien. C'est un fait. Je suis amoureuse de Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

*/*

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Pas à cause du lit ou de la chambre d'hôtel. Non. A cause de l'homme que je suis censé retrouvé pour déjeuner. Cet homme qui fait battre mon cœur et qui me chamboule au plus haut point. J'ai reçu un mail de lui hier soir. Avant de dormir. Je le relis d'ailleurs le message pour la cinquième ou sixième fois depuis ce matin.

 **De : Maximilien Taylor Stuart -PDG**

 **A: Angela Weber – Assistante personnel Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

 **Objet : Notre Rendez-vous matinal !**

 _ **Angela,**_

 _ **Je serai au restaurant de ton hôtel pour huit heures.**_

 _ **Prend ton temps.**_

 _ **Je m'occupe de la réservation.**_

 _ **Douce nuit,**_

 _ **Ton dévoué Maximilien.**_

Mon dévoué Maximilien ? Cette phrase me sert la gorge, le cœur et le ventre. Je suis prête à huit heures pile. Cependant, je ne descends pas. Je veux lui faire peur. Voir sa réaction si je ne suis pas ponctuelle. J'ai envie de le faire stresser un peu. Même si ce n'est pas facile pour moi et pas très fair-play. J'y mis la télévision en fond pour essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il est huit heures et vingt-cinq minutes, je prends la direction du restaurant de l'hôtel. J'ai le cœur prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine. Les jambes légèrement tremblante, je me retrouve trop rapidement à mon goût devant la porte du restaurant. Un homme m'ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas si je le lui rends ou c'est plus une grimace que je lui accorde.

Je le repère tout de suite. Il est là. Assis à table. Le nez pratiquement collé à son téléphone. Il doit attendre un de mes messages ou autres choses. Il semble anxieux.

 _ **-Angela ?**_

David qui se trouve à une table sur ma droite m'interroge, alors que je suis planté en plein milieu.

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**_

Je grimace et me retourne vers Maximilien. Il est debout prêt de la table. Il semble inquiet de la tournure que prend notre rendez-vous.

 _ **-Désolé, David. On m'attend.**_

Soufflant un grand coup, je me dirige vers Max. Il est toujours tendu et ne me lâche pas des yeux.

 _ **-Angela.**_ Me salut-il, quand j'arrive à ma chaise.

Max m'invite à y prendre place en tirant un peu dessus. Il sait toujours y faire.

 _ **-Merci, monsieur Stuart.**_ Murmurais-je difficilement.

Il me déstabilise. Il porte une chemise que j'ai achetée pour lui. C'est injuste. De plus son pantalon à pince le met parfaitement en valeur. Un vrai homme d'affaire. Il sent bon le parfum, réalisais-je quand il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

 _ **-Merci d'être venue, Angela.**_

Je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais j'ai perdu ma voix. Assise sur ma chaise, je le vois retourner à la sienne.

 _ **-J'ai cru ne pas te revoir.**_ Dit-il délicatement à travers ses cils.

J'ai tout à coup envie de jouer.

 _ **-J'ai eu du mal à choisir.**_

Maximilien me fixe sans ciller. Il semble angoissé. Finalement, un serveur nous sauve la vie dans cet inconfort. Avec un grand sourire, il demande si nous sommes prêts à prendre le petit déjeuner.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Bredouille mon ex-patron simplement.

Max reste silencieux tandis que le serveur détale. Il me regarde avec tendresse. Avec beaucoup trop de tendresse. Je suis mal à l'aise pour le coup. Je dois parler sinon je vais devenir une coquille vide.

 _ **-Tu vas me le dire ou pas ?**_ Marmonnais-je essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Il hoche la tête et attrape son verre d'eau. Il boit une petite gorgée, se racle la gorge et me fixe sans ciller. Putain, pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ?

 _ **-Après t'avoir déposé à Toulouse, j'ai passé plusieurs appels.**_ Commença-t-il lentement.

 _ **-Pour savoir d'où viennent les photos de nous ?**_ Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **-Oui. J'ai fait appels à plusieurs contact dans le milieu de la presse. Certains me devaient des services.**_

Je hoche la tête lentement. J'ai le cœur prêt à exploser et il prend tout son temps.

 _ **-J'ai appris durant le voyage qu'un journaliste indépendant me faisait suivre depuis quelques temps.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

Ma voix est montée très haut dans tour et je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui nous entourent.

 _ **-Qui te faisait suivre ?**_ Repris-je le rouge aux joues.

 _ **-Un journaliste web. Il essaie d'écrire un article fructueux sur moi depuis des mois.**_

 _ **-Et tu ne le savais pas ?**_

 _ **-Non.**_ Dit-il calmement.

Beaucoup trop calmement. Maximilien me cache quelques choses. Je peux le sentir dans sa façon de se tenir. De m'épier. Il m'analyse pour commenter quelques choses.

 _ **-Max ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

Il semble surprit par ma question, une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

 _ **-Laisse-moi finir. Tu vas vite comprendre.**_

Je le fixe sans dire mot. Le serveur revient et nous sert notre petit déjeuner. Ils possèdent différents plats et boisons faisant quelques allaient retour. J'ai drôlement faim tout à coup. Surtout que Max a choisi plusieurs choses dont je suis folle. Entre autre les fruits frais comme la fraise, le kiwi et l'orange. Il y a aussi de la mangue et du fruits de la passion.

 _ **-Brunch ?**_ Risquais-je en voyant les œufs, les crêpes, les pommes de terre, le bacon et encore plein d'autre choses qui regroupe le sucré-salé.

 _ **-Brunch !**_ Sourit-il lentement.

J'attaque sagement mon repas l'eau à la bouche. Il y a tout ce que je j'aime. Et surtout c'est divin.

 _ **-Tu peux continuer ?**_ M'enquis-je attrapant ma tasse de thé.

Il hoche la tête en essuyant sa bouche avec la serviette.

 _ **-Je sais pour qui travaille le journaliste web.**_

 _ **-Qui ?**_ Murmurais-je.

 _ **-Mon père**_. Siffle-t-il.

Incroyable. Je suis statique en le regardant bouche bée. Son père ? Putain, pourquoi son père irait le faire suivre et récolter des données frauduleuse sur son fils ?

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-J'essaie de le découvrir, ma belle.**_

Ma respiration ce coupe. Comment arrive-t-il à changer d'humeur aussi souvent et en si peu de temps ?

 _ **-Angela ?**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

Je suis sous le choc. Totalement. Qu'est-ce que lui veut son père, bon dieu ?

 _ **-Je pense que la cause de ton départ et de ton problème de visa concerne mon père.**_

De mieux en mieux.

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive autre chose. Il peut allait très loin. Et je refuse de te voir au milieu de cette histoire.**_

 _ **-Je suis déjà au milieu de cette histoire, Max.**_

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle à cause de lui ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard.

 _ **-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelait ?**_

 _ **-Il trace mes appels certainement. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Et Ally ? Nicholas ou quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas me le dire ?**_

 _ **-C'était important que tu ne sache puis... j'ai appris que Nicholas lâchait des informations à mon père.**_

 _ **-Putain !**_

Cette fois, c'est beaucoup trop d'informations. Nicholas jouait avec l'ennemi. Moi qui avais une grande confiance en lui. C'est moi qui l'avais recruté pour couronner le tout. C'était ma faute si son père avait eu accès à certaines informations.

 _ **-Arrête !**_

La voix froide et dur de Max me sort de mes réflexions.

 _ **-Arrête tout de suite, Angela.**_

Je fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Arrête de te remettre en question. Tu n'y es pour rien.**_

 _ **-J'ai engagé Nicholas**_. Sifflais-je.

 _ **-Non, c'est moi qui ai signé les contrats. Tu n'as fait que donner ton avis.**_ Dit-il en récupérant ma main sur la table.

Mon cœur rate un ou deux battements tandis qu'on se bat en duel visuellement. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Je le connais trop bien. Il est buté. Comme moi.

 _ **-Et pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?**_ Fis-je après quelques minutes de silence intense.

 _ **-J'ai viré Nicholas. Et j'ai appelé les inspecteurs de l'immigration.**_

 _ **-Newton et Yorkies ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi eux?**_ M'étonnais-je.

Maximilien soulève les épaules.

 _ **-I _ ** _ **ls avaient l'air de confiance.**_**_**_

 _ **-Mais, tu as d'autres flics dans ta manche. Pourquoi eux ?**_

 _ **-Mon père a le bras long, Angela. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Marmonnais-je timidement. _ **Ton père veut t'atteindre à travers moi.**_

 _ **-Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je te le promets.**_ Clame-t-il aussitôt.

 _ **-Il a déjà plus ou moins réussi en me faisant quitter New-York et mon travail.**_ Bredouillai-je, en retirant ma main de la sienne.

Max semble tout à coup prendre un coup de vieux. Il semble fatigué. Totalement

 _ **-Tu vas revenir. N'est-ce pas ?**_

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, alors qu'il me fixe dangereusement.

 _ **-Angela ?**_

Il s'inquiète de ne pas me voir lui répondre. Il n'aime pas ça. Je peux le comprendre. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs semaines, je me pose pleins de questions. Beaucoup trop de questions. La moitié sont toujours sans réponse.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend à New-York ?**_ Chuchotais-je, les yeux humides.

 _ **-Moi.**_

Sa voix à claquer durement et froidement dans la pièce. Attirant plusieurs regards. Nous nous fixons sans sourciller. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à laisser tomber. Ni lui. Ni moi.

 _ **-Il y a moi à New-York.**_

 _ **-Et ta copine !**_ Soufflais-je le cœur lourd.

 _ **-Angela, je n'ai pas de copine. Ce n'est qu'une couverture.**_

 _ **-Elle le sait ?**_

 _ **-Oui. J'ai un contrat avec elle. Elle utilise mon image. J'utilise la sienne.**_

C'est pire que je pensais. Une histoire arrangé.

 _ **-Angela ? Tu vas revenir ?**_

 _ **-Je dois y réfléchir, Max. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.**_

 _ **-Si. C'est plutôt simple pour dire vrai.**_

Voilà, monsieur multimilliardaire est en colère. Cette fois, il ne contrôle rien. Et ça l'énerve.

 _ **-Beaucoup de chose se sont passé depuis mon départ et je...**_

 _ **-C'est ce type ?**_

Sa voix est froide. Je peux lire la colère en lui. L'énervement et la peur.

 _ **-Qui ?**_ Risquais-je.

 _ **-Ton ex petit copain. C'est à cause de lui que tu ne veux pas revenir ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que non. Ben n'es plus rien pour moi.**_ M'offusquais-je.

 _ **-Alors quoi, Angie ? Dit- moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus être à mes côtés ?**_

Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas lui parler de mes sentiments. Pas ici. Pas devant ses inconnus qui nous épies.

 _ **-Répond moi.**_

Maximilien tape son poings sur la table. Ce qui me fait sursauter. Les larmes montent vite en moi. J'essaie de les garder pour ne pas les voir couler. Mais, l'une d'elle m'échappe. Ce qui semble l'électrocuter. Max a les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé, mais ne dit rien. Finalement, il ferme les yeux très fortement et respire difficilement.

 _ **-Je crois que nous perdons notre temps.**_ Murmure-t-il en se relevant.

Il ne me regarde plus.

 _ **-Bon fin de séjour, Madame Weber.**_

Je suis statufié. Littéralement. Je reste assise bêtement sur ma chaise, tandis que Maximilien Taylor Stuart sort du restaurant. Sort de ma vie. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Elles coulent lourdement le long de mes joues, tandis que mon cœur saigne de l'avoir définitivement perdu.

*/*

Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer. Cela fait trois jours, que je suis rentrée de Paris. Trois jours où je suis une larve. Incapable de faire autre chose que de penser à ce que j'ai perdu. Lui. Maximilien Taylor Stuart. L'homme que j'aime. J'ai perdu cet homme et certainement mon travail. Je suis définitivement coincé en France et je vis toujours chez mes parents.

Un petit coup à la porte me sort de mes pensées. Ma mère entre lentement et me vois assise sur la chaise de mon bureau.

 _ **-Ma puce, tu vas bien ?**_

Je hoche la tête. Incapable de parler sans que ma voie me trahisse.

 _ **-D'accord. Tu es toujours d'accord pour venir manger avec nous chez la famille Cullen ?**_

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

 _ **-Tu as oublié ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Ma mère remarque tout de suite les sanglots dans ma voix.

 _ **-Tout va bien**_. Fis-je rapidement. _**Juste un léger coup de blues, maman.**_

 _ **-Ma chérie, tu es étrange depuis ton retours de Paris.**_

Ma mère vient s'installer sur le bout de mon lit et me vrille de son regard maternelle.

 _ **-Je... j'ai vu Maximilien à Paris.**_

Elle semble surprise tout à coup.

 _ **-Et ?**_ Dit-elle tendue.

 _ **-Nous avons trouvé la personne qui a voulu m'éloigner de New-York !**_

Ma mère fronce les sourcils inquiète.

 _ **-C'est lui ? Il a décidé de te renvoyer en France ?**_

Mon cœur saigne un peu plus.

 _ **-Non. Max ne fera jamais une chose pareille.**_

Putain, pourquoi je le défends encore ?

 _ **-C'est son père.**_ Murmurais-je.

 _ **-Son père ?**_

Elle semble offusquée et même choqué d'une telle annonce.

 _ **-Il n'est pas en très bon terme avec son fils. Il essaie de l'atteindre en passant par moi.**_

 _ **-Ma chérie, je suis contente que tu sois revenue chez nous. Être entre un père et son fils, c'est loin d'être facile. Mais, être entre un père et un fils multimilliardaire, c'est carrément pas gérable.**_

Bon dieu, ma mère à raison.

 _ **-Je suis contente d'être ici aussi, maman.**_ Soufflais-je un léger sourire sur le visage.

 _ **-Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas prendre une douche, mettre une très jolie tenue et venir manger un excellent repas chez les Cullen. C'est non négociable !**_ Termine-t-elle, en me pointant du doigt, quand elle me voit ouvrir la bouche.

 _ **-D'accord !**_ Mâchonnais-je en sortant déjà de la chambre pour la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je rejoins mes parents et mes frères dans le salon.

 _ **-Parfait, nous pouvons y aller.**_ Scande ma mère, en tapant dans ses mains.

J'ai horriblement envie de lever les yeux aux ciels, mais me retiens de justesse. Joshua me présente son bras avant qu'on sorte, ce que j'accepte. J'ai opté pour un jean et une chemise. J'ai bien fait, puisque mes frères portent la même tenue.

 _ **-Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Fis-je en ajoutant un sourire.

 _ **-Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ses derniers jours.**_ Me contrat-il, tandis qu'on traverse la rue pour rejoindre la maison de nos voisins.

 _ **-J'ai eu beaucoup à faire.**_

 _ **-Ton travail ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Joshua sait pertinemment qu'il y a autre chose, mais pour le moment ne pousse pas la chose. Ce que j'aime chez lui. La famille Cullen a encore mis les petits plats dans les grands. Le docteur Carlisle et sa femme Esmée, nous accueille avec un sourire immense. Ils nous prennent chacun notre tour dans les bras. J'adore ses gens depuis toute petite.

 _ **-Angela, tu peux rejoindre Alice et Bella. Elles sont dans la véranda.**_

 _ **-Merci Esmée.**_

Elle m'offre un petit clin d'œil, tandis que j'accours presque pour la véranda. Les filles sont effectivement ici. Chacune sur une chaise, elles discutent gaiement.

 _ **-Bonsoir, je ne vous dérange pas ?**_

Alice pousse un petit cri strident, quand elle m'aperçoit.

 _ **-Ah, je ne savais pas si tu allais venir.**_

Je grimace, en la serrant dans mes bras. Bella en fait de même.

 _ **-Alice va y doucement.**_ La réprimande-t-elle.

 _ **-Désolé.**_

Elle me relâche un peu et me propose une chaise.

 _ **-Je suis contente que tu sois venue. Tu étais à Paris la semaine dernière et j'ai pas eu le temps de te questionner. Tu te fais discrète ses derniers jours.**_

Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? J'essaie d'être joviale pour les prochaines heures. Ce qui risque d'être difficile. Nous discutons toutes les trois durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Joshua, Isaac et Edward finissent par nous rejoindre.

 _ **-Salut, Angie.**_ Me salut Edward, en se postant contre le mur face à moi.

 _ **-Salut**_. Souris-je.

 _ **-Je pense que maman ne va pas tarder à nous appeler à table.**_ Chantonne Alice, en jetant un œil à l'intérieur.

 _ **-Je confirme !**_ Fit sa mère en passant la tête par la porte de la véranda. _**A table mes petits.**_

Le repas est juste divin. Esmée nous a fait un gratin de pomme de terre avec du fromage gratiné. Avec une viande rouge et une sauce succulente. En dessert, nous avons droit à une tarte aux citrons meringuées, une boule de glace et des fruits. Cette femme est incroyable. Après le dîner et différentes discutions, nous passons au salon pour le café. Ou le digestif pour certain.

Edward qui était en face de moi durant tout le repas, me retient par le bras, quand tout le monde sort de la salle à manger. Je suis un peu surprise.

 _ **Edward ?**_

 _ **J'ai un service à te demander... tu peux m'accompagner une seconde à l'étage ?**_

J'hoche la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Il se tourne légèrement vers Bella, qui sourit un peu trop à mon goût. Edward ouvre la marche et me fait monter à l'étage. Nous traversons le couloir pour entrer dans une chambre.

 _ **-La tienne ?**_ M'amusais-je.

 _ **-Celle de mon enfance.**_

Il ouvre un placard et en sort une petite boite.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ Risquais-je.

 _ **-Un cadeau pour ma mère. C'est bientôt son anniversaire et j'avais pensé à lui offrir ça. J'ai juste besoin de ton avis.**_

Il me tend la petite boite qui ressemble à une boite à bijou et me fait signe de l'ouvrir. Ce que je fais timidement. Au début, je ne comprends pas. Puis, l'information monte à mon cerveau. Mon cœur se sert, ma gorge ce noue tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je pose ma main sur le petit objet et fait parcourir mes doigts dessus.

 _ **-Alors ?**_ Chuchote Edward.

Je ne peux faire autrement que de pleurer. Je relève les yeux vers Edward sans attendre.

 _ **-Pourquoi me le dire ?**_

 _ **-Bella et moi avions pensé te le dire avant les autres.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

Il soulève les épaules un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. Depuis que tu es revenue Bella ne parle que de toi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'idolâtre un peu.**_

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-Et tu es quelqu'un de vraie. Entière.**_ Reprend-t-il, en me coupant la parole. _**Ça fait du bien d'avoir ce genre de personne autour de nous.**_

 _ **-Merci**_. Chuchotais-je en referment la petite boite qui contient un pendentif avec une cigogne qui tient un bébé dans un foulard. _**Bella est enceinte de combien ?**_

 _ **-Deux mois et demi.**_

 _ **-Félicitations Edward.**_

 _ **-Merci Angela. J'espère que tu seras là pour la naissance du bébé. Bella y tiens.**_

 _ **-Je ferai mon possible pour revenir. Et si jamais je devais être ailleurs...**_

 _ **-Genre New-York ?**_ S'amuse-t-il.

 _ **-Ouais... genre New-York, je prendrai le premier avion pour vous rejoindre.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Sourit-il. _ **Donc...**_

Edward semble tout à coup mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Tu...**_

Il se racle la gorge avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

 _ **-Je ?**_ M'amusais-je.

 _ **-Tu vas vraiment repartir à New-York ?**_

 _ **-C'était le plan.**_ Murmurais-je.

Edward arque un sourcil.

 _ **-ça ne l'es plus ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis disputé avec mon patron. Enfin... avec Maximilien !**_

 _ **-Ton patron de New-York ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Et c'est la première fois que tu te dispute avec lui ?**_

 _ **-Non...**_ rigolais-je franchement. _ **J'ai posé sur son bureau beaucoup de fois ma lettre de démission suite à une dispute et il les a toute déchirés.**_

 _ **-Il fera pareille cette fois.**_ Dit-il confiant.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **-Tu l'aime ?**_ Risque-t-il en me regardant à travers ses cils.

Merde. C'est quoi cette question ? Je reste silencieuse quelques minutes incapables de lui dire la vérité.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?**_

 _ **-La façon dont tu parles de lui. Tes yeux s'illuminent, Angela. Tu es amoureuse de lui. J'en suis certain.**_

Je ne réponds rien. Mon cœur est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort.

 _ **-Je l'ai perdu. Il ne reviendra pas, Edward.**_ Chuchotais-je finalement.

 _ **-S'il t'aime comme tu l'aime, il reviendra. Un homme amoureux ne pourra pas faire autrement.**_

 _ **-Et s'il n'est pas amoureux ?**_

 _ **-A toi de le découvrir alors et de le faire changer d'avis !**_

Je suis prête à répliquer, quand Esmée nous appelle depuis l'étage inférieur.

 _ **-Je pense qu'on devrait retourner en bas.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Soufflais-je en essuyant une larme solitaire, le long de ma joue.

 _ ***/***_

Deux semaines plus tard, je me retrouve coincé entre Alice et Bella dans un magasin pour femme enceinte. Magnifique.

 _ **-Pourquoi, je suis ici déjà ?**_ M'enquis-je, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

 _ **-Pour m'aider à faire un choix.**_ Réplique Bella, depuis la cabine d'essayage.

 _ **-Mais encore ?**_

 _ **-Tu as très bon goût vestimentaire et tu es mon amie.**_ Tranche-t-elle, en me pointant du doigt.

Je lève les yeux en l'air et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Je suis assise sur la chaise en face de la cabine d'essayage, tandis qu'Alice fait le tour des rayons pour trouver de jolie tenue de femme enceinte. Ce qui est un véritable calvaire dans ce magasin.

 _ **-Bella...**_

Alice revient presque essouffler.

 _ **-Les trois tenues que tu viens d'essayer sont vraiment les meilleurs du magasin.**_

Bella ouvre la porte de la cabine et nous montre la dernière tenue qu'elle a apportée avec elle. J'ai la bouche prête à se décrocher tellement c'est...

 _ **-Horrible !**_ Crache Alice prêt de la crise de nerf.

 _ **-Va te changer, Bella**_. Sifflais-je.

Elle referme la cabine d'essayage avec un air triste sur le visage. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait du mal à fermer le pantalon qu'elle portait et qu'il lui faisait même des marques sur les hanches. Son ventre était bien présent maintenant. Et voir mon amie ainsi était inacceptable. Alice me regarde désespérer. Je ne vois plus d'autre solution. Je sors mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean et sort du magasin. Je dois faire quelques choses. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je cherche sur internet les différentes entreprises de maternité. Toutes sont dans le même style. Toute sauf deux. Je mise tout la dessus. Les filles finissent par me rejoindre.

 _ **-Je vais conduire Alice.**_ Chantais-je, en tendant déjà la main.

 _ **-Euh... tu es sur ?**_

 _ **-Parfaitement !**_

C'est presque à regret qu'Alice me donne les clés de sa voiture. Une très jolie Mini John Cooper noir et rouge. Elle est très belle et correspond tout à fait à Alice. Une fois à bord du véhicule, je prends la route direction le premier magasin. Lorsque je me gare devant, les filles semblent en état de choc avancé.

 _ **-Tout le monde dehors.**_

 _ **-Angela, nous ne pouvons pas venir ici.**_ Chuchote Bella, en voyant le portier ouvrir sa porte et celle d'Alice.

Une autre personne vient ouvrir ma portière.

 _ **-Merci monsieur.**_ Fis-je dans un grand sourire en appuyant sur mon accent américain.

 _ **-Avec plaisir, madame.**_

 _ **-Angela**_ , me réprimande Bella en m'attrapant le bras, _**nous ne pouvons pas...**_

 _ **-Je t'offre les tenues de ton choix**_. La coupais-je en la poussant pour qu'elle entre dans le magasin.

 _ **-Non...**_ s'étrangle-t-elle. _**Tu ne peux pas.**_

 _ **-J'ai les moyens de t'offrir ses tenues. Je travaille pour Dior et avant encore pour un multimilliardaire qui m'offrait tout ce que je désiré et qui me payé le loyer. Croit moi utiliser mon argent pour toi ne me pose pas de problème, Bella.**_

Elle est prête à répliquer, mais une vendeuse se poste face à nous.

 _ **-Mesdames bienvenue à la maternité de Luxe, Séraphine. Je peux vous aider ?**_

Elle semble nous prendre de haut. Je vais lui faire comprendre qui contrôle ici. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre mal à l'aise mes deux amies, alors je prends mon air autoritaire et la langue anglaise pour lui expliquer la situation.

 _ **-Je me nomme Angela Weber de la firme américaine MTS-Clothes et tout particulièrement pour Maximilien Taylor Stuart. J'ai un budget no limite et très envie d'utiliser ma carte Gold.**_

La femme semble dubitative. Je sors mon portefeuille et la dite Carte. Elle semble perplexe une seconde avant de lire le nom sur la carte. La seconde d'après elle vire au rouge.

 _ **-Parfait... je vous conseille d'inviter une autre vendeuse à nous rejoindre, sauf si vous préférez qu'on aille d'abord chez Pietro Brunelli ?**_

 _ **-Je vous présente toute mes excuses, madame.**_

Elle fait presque la courbette devant moi.

 _ **-Mettons-nous au travail, j'ai un planning chargé.**_ Continuais-je, en français.

Elle est aussitôt déstabilisée. J'ai gagné. Je me sens tout à coup de bonne humeur. Je ressens ce bonheur, quand je travaille pour Max en générale. Le voir prendre le pouvoir m'enivre. Et il aime quand je fais comme lui. Du moins, quand j'essaie. Et surtout quand je lui tiens tête. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il me manque !

 _ **-Oui, madame. Qui est la futur maman ?**_ Reprend-t-elle en français.

 _ **-Euh... moi.**_ Souffle Bella, le rouge aux joues.

 _ **-Venez madame, je vais personnellement m'occuper de vous trouver des tenues. Vous avez un corps fabuleux, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.**_

Je laisse la vendeuse amener Bella, tandis qu'Alice me regarde stupéfaite.

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Rappelle moi te d'inviter à mon futur mariage et surtout les essayages des robes.**_

Je lui tire la langue et file entre les rayons pour trouver de quoi revêtir mon amie. Mon argent durement gagné va enfin servir à quelqu'un. Et je suis toute excitée de voir la tête d'Edward à notre retour.

*/*

 _ **-Angela, tu es certaine de toi ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Sifflais-je, pour la dixième fois au moins.

Je tire littéralement Alice derrière moi. On essaie de se frayer un passage pour rejoindre les coulisses du concert. Ce qui est délicat vu le monde ce soir. Après quelques minutes d'effort on se retrouve devant un gorille d'au moins deux mètres. Pas un vrai gorille, mais un type de la sécurité.

 _ **-Bonsoir, vous pouvez annoncer Angela Weber à l'assistant de Jared, s'il vous plaît ?**_

L'homme ne me prête aucune attention.

 _ **-Si vous plaît, il me connaît bien !**_ Risquais-je.

Il baise le regard sur moi, m'analyse une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre le scanne de la salle.

 _ **-Écoute, Angie c'est pas grave !**_ Marmonne Alice, intimité pour le coup.

 _ **-Laisse-moi faire !**_ Grognais-je en sortant mon téléphone.

Je vais jusqu'au numéro de téléphone de Jared Leto et l'appel. Alice semble perplexe. Nous sommes venu en duo voir le concert de Thirty Seconds To Mars. Et quand j'ai su qu'elle était fan de Jared Leto, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de lui faire plaisir.

 _ **-Oh... Angela Weber qui m'appelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ? Ton homme ne te suffit plus ? Tu as enfin découvert que j'étais l'homme de ta vie ?**_

Je rigole aussitôt après le petit discours de Jared.

 _ **-Salut, play-boy... je suis à ton concert et je voulais te faire un coucou.**_

J'entends quelqu'un juré et un petit cri.

 _ **-Merde Angie, tu es ici ?**_

 _ **-Oui**_. Rigolais-je, devant le ton excitée de sa voix.

 _ **-Putain, tu es où ?**_

Je lui explique rapidement ou je me trouve et me demande de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour me récupérer.

 _ **-Quelqu'un arrive !**_ Fis-je à Alice comme à monsieur Muscle.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un type vient nous récupérer.

 _ **-Vous êtes Angela Weber ?**_ Réclama-t-il.

 _ **-En chair et en os.**_

 _ **-Venez !**_

Monsieur muscle avait la bouche grande ouverte, lorsqu'on passe finalement les barrières de sécurité.

 _ **-Merci pour la conversation et l'aide !**_ Grognais-je à son attention.

 _ **-Monsieur Leto vous attends dans la loge.**_ M'informe l'autre homme.

 _ **-Merci.**_

Une fois devant la porte, j'entre la première en sachant que quelques choses risque de m'arrivait et c'est pas loupé. Les trois membres du groupe son de dos et les fesses à l'air. Il chante une chanson ridicule tout en bougeant de droite à gauche. Je préfère applaudir de leur prestation. Lorsqu'il se retourne, Jared est surprit de ne pas me trouver seul. Les gars remettent leur pantalons mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas seul !**_ Crache l'ami de Maximilien.

 _ **-Effectivement.**_

 _ **-Tu aurais pu le dire.**_

 _ **-Tu aurais pu le demander.**_

Jared Leto bougonne dans sa barbe et s'installe sur le canapé. Je le laisse tranquille quelques minutes pour venir serrer dans mes bras Shannon Leto. Le frère de Jared, puis Tomo Miličević. Je fais également les présentations avec Alice qui a les yeux pétillants. Jared fini par m'ouvrir les bras et je me laisse bercer durant de longue minutes.

 _ **-Tu nous manque à New-York. Tu lui manque beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Tu lui as parlé ?**_

 _ **-Un peu. Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'épanche pas sur le sujet.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

Jared, jette un petit coup d'œil vers Alice qui essaie de discuter avec Tomo.

 _ **-Elle est fiable et ne parle pas beaucoup anglais.**_ Lui murmurais-je.

 _ **-Très bien, car j'ai un invité surprise pour toi !**_

 _ **-Du genre ?**_

Jared ferme le téléphone qu'il avait en main et tape dans ses mains. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur...

 _ **-Putain de bordel de merde !**_

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu cette réaction, mais Alice Cullen. Personnellement, je suis dans le même état. Et pas qu'un peu. Kit Harington la super star de la série télévisée Game Of Thrones était là. Face à nous. Celui qui joué Jon Snow mon acteur favori était face à moi.

 _ **-Surprise, ma belle !**_

 _ **-Comment ?**_ Risquais-je.

 _ **-Je savais qu'il venait à mon concert, je lui es demandé de venir nous saluer avant son départ. Et surtout, je sais que c'est ton acteur favori.**_

 _ **-Tu es le meilleur Jared !**_ Chantonnais-je en le serrant contre moi.

 _ **-Hey doucement princesse, Max risque de m'étrangler si tu dis ce genre de chose.**_

 _ **-Max n'est pas là et en plus nous sommes en froid.**_

 _ **-T'inquiète pas ma belle, vous deux c'est à la vie à la mort !**_

Je suis prête à répliquer, mais Kit Harington a déjà dit bonjour à tout le monde et vient jusqu'à nous.

 _ **-Salut**_ , dit-il simplement alors que je me dégage du corps de Jared.

Les deux hommes se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et commence à discuter du concert. Je vais pour rejoindre Alice, mais Jared me retient par le coude.

 _ **-Tu vas où ?**_

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde mon bras dans la main de Jared.

 _ **-Que tu sois ami ou non avec Maximilien ne te donne pas tout le droit, Rock Star !**_

Jared roule des yeux mais me relâche.

 _ **-Parfait, j'allais rejoindre mon amie pour que tu puisses parler avec le tient.**_

 _ **-Laisse-moi te présenter avant.**_

On se tourne vers Kit qui semble surprit.

 _ **-Monsieur Kit Harington, je te présente notre fabuleuse Angela Weber.**_

Je lui tends la main rapidement en lui débitant déjà un monologue.

 _ **-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes un de mes acteurs favoris et j'ai regardé le moindre film, série ou publicité ou vous apparaissez. J'adore votre personnage de Jon Snow, car je le trouve complexe et Game of Thrones est la série la plus fascinante de tous les temps.**_

Kit qui a toujours sa main dans la mienne, me regarde avec un petit sourire mi- intrigué, mi- gêné.

 _ **-Je suis désolé !**_ Scandais-je retirant ma main de la sienne. _**Je me suis laissé emporter !**_

Le groupe Thirty Seconds To Mars se moque ouvertement de moi. Jared me prend dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer dans les airs avant de me redescendre à terre.

 _ **-Putain, je pourrai tomber amoureux de toi, Angie chérie.**_

Je grimace ce qui le fait sourire deux fois plus.

 _ **-Tu es donc une fan ?**_ Risque joueur Kit.

 _ **-C'est une très grande fan... elle connaît le serment de la garde de nuit par cœur.**_ Souffle Jared à Kit.

Ce qui me mortifie.

 _ **-Tu la connais aussi, Jared.**_ Marmonnais-je, sous le regard puissant des deux hommes.

Il m'est arrivé quelques fois de regarder des épisodes avec Jared Leto. C'était un très bon ami à Maximilien et j'avais appris à l'apprécier avec le temps. Même à longue distance on regarder les épisodes en même temps. Mais, depuis la tournée de Jared, mon départ et la pause de la série... nous avions passé sur ce rituel.

 _ **-Bon... c'est l'heure des photos.**_ Chantonne Shannon Leto avec l'appareille déjà en main.

Il est photographe professionnel en plus d'être acteur et musicien. La molécule de super star étaient dans le sang et le corps de la famille Leto.

Alice ce poste rapidement entre Tomo et Shannon qui avait laissé son appareille finalement à un homme de la sécurité. Pour ma part, je me poste entre Jared et Kit. On en prend deux, puis sur la troisième photo ce traitre de Jared, fait basculer mon visage vers me sien et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Je m'empresse de reculer dans la seconde, mais sa main sur mon visage m'en empêche. Je fini par le mordre à la lèvre. Quand il se recule, j'ai le visage sévère et en colère.

 _ **-Quand, j'ai dit que j'étais en froid avec Maximilien... ça ne voulait pas dire «Je vais coucher avec la première personne sur mon chemin ».**_ Crachais-je, en essayant mes lèvres d'un revers de main.

Il a un regard gigantesque sur le visage. Un doigt sur sa lèvre pour apaiser la douleur. Alice semble choqué et Kit embarrassé. Le reste du groupe est plutôt fière. Les cons, ils étaient au courant des intentions de leur leader.

 _ **-Max reviendra vers toi, Angela. Laisse-moi poster cette photo de nous et...**_

 _ **-Imbécile... Maximilien risque de venir pour te botter le cul et tu ne seras plus dans sa liste verte, mais noire... je refuse que tu joues avec ça !**_

 _ **-C'est gentil de te faire du souci pour moi, bébé... mais laisse-moi géré ton homme !**_

Ce type est dingue. Il est prêt à risquer son amitié avec le grand Maximilien Stuart, juste pour m'aider. Incroyable !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Six mois. Voilà six mois que je suis en France.

Je souffle un grand coup en ouvrant le dressing qui se trouve dans ma chambre. J'ai la tête pleine de questions, lorsque je passe la robe la plus simple de mon dressing. Une robe blanche simple avec un col forme un rond ce qui cache mes formes généreuse. Elle m'arrive légèrement en dessous des genoux. Mon père ne devrait pas être gène ou offusqué. Les règles dans une église sont strictes. Même mon père pourrait me faire sortir si ma tenue était trop osée.

Je suis en train de m'analyser dans le psyché lorsque ma tablette vibre trois fois de suite. Je retiens ma respiration en allant jusqu'à elle d'un pas lent. Une nouvelle personne vient d'aimer la photo de Jared Leto. Du moins, une des photos ou je suis avec lui. Il y a aussi un nouveau commentaire. Putain, cette histoire va me suivre encore longtemps visiblement. Dès que Jared à poser cette photo les fans ce son déchaîner. Surtout par rapport à moi embrassant Jared ou inversement et la légende qui accompagne le tout.

 _« Un rêve devenu réalité. Mes lèvres sur celle d'Angela Weber..._

 _La fabuleuse petite amie de Maximilien Stuart._

 _J'ai la marque de ses dents après qu'elle met mordu._

 _Sans rancune little Angie. Je t'aime tellement, tout comme lui »._

Le web et les médias c'était aussitôt enflammé et plusieurs articles avait relaté la soirée. Surtout en sachant que Kit de la série Game of thrones se trouvait aussi sur la photo. Aucune réaction de Max. Pourtant, je savais qu'il l'avait vu. C'était obligé. Même après plusieurs semaines, Max jouait les indifférents. Il s'en fichait royalement que son ami Jared Leto m'ait embrassé.

 _ **-Tu es prête ma chérie ?**_

Ma mère entre après avoir frappé deux petits coups, ce qui me sort de mes pensées. Elle s'arrête en détaillant ma tenue.

 _ **-J'ai un châle.**_ Fis-je en récupérant le dit vêtement.

 _ **-Tu es très jolie, Angie. C'est la robe que grand-mère t'a offerte, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je me suis dit que pour un jour d'église, elle serait bien.**_

 _ **-Très bien. Tu es très jolie.**_

 _ **-Merci, maman.**_

Ma mère m'informe par la suite, que les garçons sont déjà à l'église et qu'il ne manque plus que nous. Durant le trajet, ma mère me fait la conversation. Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Puis, elle me fait une remarque qui me surprend.

 _ **-Tu as mis des lentilles de contact ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Ça t'aller mieux les lunettes. Tu étais plus mignonne.**_

Merci maman, j'aime toujours autant tes compliments, pestais-je mentalement. Je préfère me mordre l'intérieur de la joue et sourire bêtement.

 _ **-C'est plus pratique dans mon travail. C'est gênant d'avoir des lunettes.**_ Lui expliquais-je.

 _ **-Ah d'accord.**_

Ma mère sourit gentiment avant qu'on ne tourne à l'angle de la rue. Je suis assez surprise de voir autant de monde regrouper devant l'église.

 _ **-C'est une messe spéciale ?**_ M'enquis-je à quelques pas de notre destination.

 _ **-Non. C'est toujours comme ça !**_

Ben dit donc... ça n'avait rien avoir à avant mon départ. Rien du tout même. Plus nous avançons, plus mon cœur se compresse dans ma poitrine. Dans une semaine, je suis censé retourner à New-York.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais... c'est ce qui était prévu. J'ai reçu les documents pour mon nouveau visa. Tout est en ordre. Par contre, je ne retourne pas à New-York, si c'est pour rechercher un appartement et un nouveau travail. Autant resté chez Dior en France... ou me faire muter dans une autre firme disponible de la marque à travers le monde. Je retournerai à New-York que si Max me propose de revenir. Hors, je n'ai plus de contact avec lui. En réalité, je n'ai plus aucun contact de New-York. Même Brenda ne m'appelle plus. Ils m'ont tous oublié. Mon cœur et mon corps souffre de cette révélation.

Je l'ai cherché aussi... du moins un peu en réagissant comme une enfant. J'aurai dû parler avec Max dès le début. J'aurai dû lui expliquer mes sentiments. La peur de retourner à New-York et que rien ne soit comme avant... mais, je n'ai rien fait. Idiote que je suis, je l'ai laissé sortir de ma vie. Sans bouger.

 _ **-Ma puce ?**_

La voix de ma mère à un ton étrange. Je me tourne vers elle, pour voir qu'elle fixe avec attention, la rue. Mes yeux sortent de ma tête littéralement, quand j'aperçois une voiture noire aux vitres teintées rouler lentement vers nous. Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle voiture. C'est ça voiture.

Le cœur prêt à sortir de ma poitrine, je vois la voiture s'arrêter devant l'église. Putain, Maximilien Taylor Stuart était là. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

Une minute plus tard, la porte arrière s'ouvre. Max en sort, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il parle sèchement quelques secondes supplémentaire, puis raccroche. Il lève la tête pour encrer son regard dans le mien. Son regard est puissant. Chaud. Torride. Je suis prisonnière de ce volcan. Comme toujours. Comment arrive-t-il à me contrôler et à me faire réagir en me regardant simplement ?

Je le vois avancer droit sur nous, sous le regard des curieux. Maximilien monte les quelques marches et s'arrête en face de nous. Un sourire parfait se dessine sur son visage. Il est fier de lui. Très fière. Ce qui m'irrite et me rend encore plus folle de lui. Je réalise à ce moment qu'il m'a terriblement manqué. Plus que je n'aurais cru possible. J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps. J'essaie de respirer doucement pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

 _ **-Madame Weber, je présume.**_ Chantonne Maximilien, en tendant la main à ma mère très impressionné.

 _ **-Oui, vous présumez bien.**_ Chantonne-t-elle. _ **Je suis désolé, je ne semble pas vous connaitre.**_

 _ **-Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

J'ai envie de rouler des yeux, cependant, je me retiens de justesse. Ma mère déteste ce geste.

 _ **-Vous êtes l'employeur d'Angie ?**_ S'étrangle-t-elle, après lui avoir serré fermement la main.

 _ **-Ancien employeur.**_ Pestais-je, en foudroyant Max du regard.

Ce dernier me sourit grandement. Ce qui me fait arquer un sourcil. Il est différent de la dernière fois ou je l'ai vu. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui change... mais, il n'est plus le même. Peut-être la colère qui à disparut ?

 _ **-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**_

J'ai repris le vouvoiement pour l'énerver un peu plus.

 _ **-Je veux que tu rentres à la maison, Angela.**_ Clame-t-il, sans passer par quatre chemins.

Je suis bouche bée d'une tel arrogance. Ma mère va de lui à moi rapidement. Elle semble essayer de comprendre quelques choses qui la dépassent.

 _ **-Ma fille peu revenir aux États-Unis ?**_ Se renseigne-t-elle.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je suis partagé entre la colère et la joie. Ce qui me perturbe.

 _ **-Bien sûr. Angela ne vous a rien dit ?**_

 _ **-Elle ne parle pas de sa vie aux États-Unis.**_ Soupire ma mère déçue.

Maximilien fronce les sourcils, avant de sourire grandement à ma mère. Oh pas bon ça !

 _ **-Venez, je vais vous expliquer et vous raconter ce que je sais d'Angela.**_ S'amuse Max, en prenant le bras de ma mère

 _ **-Mais non, enfin...**_ pestais-je.

Vu le regard de ma mère pour ma petite personne, je vais me la jouer discrète. Furieuse, j'entre dans l'église. Mon père qui est en train de saluer les arrivants m'intercepte.

 _ **-Angie ? Ou est ta mère ?**_

 _ **-Elle parle avec mon ancien patron américain et millionnaire.**_ Pestais-je.

Mon père arque aussitôt un sourcil.

 _ **-Oui, j'ai eu un petite discutions avec lui également. Il semble beaucoup t'apprécier.**_

Merde. Merde et encore Merde !

 _ **-Tu as discuté avec mon ancien patron ?**_

 _ **-Certainement. Il parle drôlement bien français pour un américain.**_ Rigole-t-il.

Je roule des yeux. Cette fois, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Mon père me réprimande, tandis que Max et ma mère passe près de nous. Géniale, je me fais rouspéter par mon père devant l'homme qui est constamment dans mes rêves. J'ai envie de partir en courant.

Ma mère et Max s'installe juste derrière mes frères. De mieux en mieux. Je suis dans un cauchemar. C'est sûr !

D'un pas rapide, je me précipice vers la place à l'avant. Isaac est le premier à me voir. Il se lève d'un bond et me prend dans ses bras. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

 _ **-D'accord, Popeye... doucement... j'ai les os fragiles.**_ Fis-je très difficilement.

 _ **-Angie, je suis trop content que tu sois là. C'est la première fois qu'on assiste tous ensemble à une messe depuis des années.**_

 _ **-C'est gentil, mais pitié... repose moi !**_

Isaac le fait, sauf que son frère jumeau est là pour m'enlacer lui aussi. Un peu moins brusquement cependant.

 _ **-Tu es magnifique, Angie.**_

 _ **-C'est très gentil, Joshua.**_

Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant qu'on prenne place sur le banc. Mon père fait son apparition sur le devant de la pièce. Le micro en place, nous en avions pour une grande heure de messe.

Mon père nous parle des valeurs de la vie. De la famille. J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il essaie de me faire passer un message tout au fil de ses paroles. J'essaie d'écouter chaque mot. De m'en imprégner. Je peux sentir le regard de Max sur ma nuque. Ça me fait tout drôle de le savoir ici. Chez moi. Avec ma famille et surtout dans l'église de mon père. Le plus dur c'est pour la suite du programme.

Mon père m'avait demandé la semaine dernière si je voulais bien prendre la parole. Ou du moins faire comme avant. C'est à dire, accompagner la chorale de l'église. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis deux ans et savoir Maximilien ici, me rend nerveuse.

 _ **-Tout ira bien.**_ Chuchote Joshua, en récupérant ma main dans la sienne.

 _ **-Que dieu t'entende.**_ Murmurais-je.

Il m'offre un grand sourire en retour, juste avant que mon père invite la chorale à prendre place. Soufflant un grand coup, je me lève de mon siège sous l'encouragement de mes frères très peu discret.

 _ **-Mes amis et paroissiens, beaucoup d'entre vous ce souvienne de ma charmante fille Angela. Certains m'ont sollicité pour savoir si elle pouvait réintégrer la chorale exceptionnellement. Et elle a accepté de le faire aujourd'hui.**_

Je n'écoute mon père que d'une oreille et évite de croiser les regards de l'assistance. Surtout celui de Max. Il ne doit rien comprendre. Il ne sait pas que j'ai chanté dans une chorale depuis mes huit ans et que je l'ai quitté en venant en Amérique. Il risque d'avoir un choc. C'est certain.

Je me lève de mon siège le cœur battant à tout rompre pour me placer au milieu sous les encouragements de mes anciens camarades de chant. Tout est fait a cappella.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais choisi une chanson qui me parle. Une chanson qui résume bien la situation. _I'm Not The Only One_ de Sam Smith. Nous avions qu'un piano dans l'église. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus belles. J'avais peur de me louper sur ce coup. Nous avions beaucoup répéter, cependant un accident pouvait vite arriver. Joseph un chanteur gospel à la voix de velours commence le début de la chanson.

 **You and me, we made a vow**  
 _Toi et moi, nous avons fait un vœu_  
 **For better or for worse**  
 _Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire_  
 **I can't believe you let me down**  
 _Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies laissé tomber_  
 **But the proof's in a way it hurts**  
 _Mais la preuve est dans la façon dont ça fait mal_

 **For months on end I've had my doubts**  
 _Pendant des mois, j'ai eu des doutes_  
 **Denying every tear**  
 _Refusant chaque larme_  
 **I wish this would be over now**  
 _Je souhaiterais que ce soit fini maintenant_  
 **But I know that I still need you here**  
 _Mais je sais que je continuerai à avoir besoin de toi ici_

 **Tous les membres la chorale reprend d'une même voix puissante et en même temps très douce et délicate. Je souffle un grand coup sans fixer une personne en particulier. C'est mon tour. Et j'ai peur. Horriblement peur.**

 **You say I'm crazy**  
 _Tu dis que je suis fou_  
 **Cause you don't think I know what you've done**  
 _Parce que tu ne penses pas que je sache ce que tu as fait_  
 **But when you call me baby**  
 _Mais lorsque tu m'appelles bébé_  
 **I know I'm not the only one**  
 _Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_

 **Ma voix résonne dans la grande église. Je suis assez fière pour le coup. Ça rend bien. Très, très bien. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien chanté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens poussé des ailes.**

 **You've been so unavailable**  
 _Tu as été si indisponible_  
 **Now sadly I know why**  
 _Maintenant tristement je sais pourquoi_  
 **Your heart is unobtainable**  
 _Ton cœur est inaccessible_  
 **Even though Lord knows you have mine**  
 _Même si cependant le seigneur sait que tu as le mien_

 **La chorale reprend sur le refrain avant que Joseph et moi chantions ensemble le reste de la chanson. Étrangement, sa voix se mari très bien avec la mienne. Pourtant, elle sont différentes. Mais, en accord.**

 **I have loved you for many years**  
 _Je t'ai aimée tellement d'années_  
 **Maybe I am just not enough**  
 _Peut-être n'étais-je simplement pas suffisant_  
 **You've made me realize my deepest fear**  
 _Tu m'as fait réaliser mes craintes les plus profondes_  
 **By lying and tearing us up**  
 _En mentant et nous mettant en pièces_

 **La chorale reprend sur le refrain deux fois de suite. C'est plus puissant qu'au début. Je pousse un peu plus sur ma voix. On m'entend parfaitement. Même la personne la plus éloigné, près de l'entrée.**

 **I know I'm not the only one**  
 _Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_  
 **I know I'm not the only one**  
 _Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_  
 **And I know...**  
 _Et je sais..._  
 **I know I'm not the only one**  
 _Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul_

Lorsque la chanson ce fini, je le vois. Là, dans ses yeux. Je vois la réaction que la chanson à eux sur lui. La réaction de ma voix également. Je peux voir l'émotion sur son visage. Il est stupéfait. J'aime ça. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas encore tout de moi. Qu'une partie de moi lui soit inconnu. Peut-être qu'il voudra en savoir plus par la suite. Je l'espère. Mon père vient jusqu'à moi et me sert dans ses bras délicatement. Une simple accolade qui nous suffit tous les deux. Il remercie la chorale et termine la messe par une petite tirade de la bible. C'est enfin fini. Les gens se lève presque aussitôt et beaucoup vienne me féliciter.

Cependant, j'essaie de ne le quitte pas des yeux trop longtemps. Au fond de moi, j'ai peur de le perdre de vue et qu'ils disparaissent une fois de plus. Et cette fois ci pour toujours. Puis, me prenant de court Maximilien se lève. Je le vois prendre une enveloppe à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume et la donner à ma mère. Ils échangent quelques mots, puis il part. Putain, non... pas encore. Je le vois sortir de l'église d'un pas rapide. Je me dégage des personnes autour de moi et essaie de le rejoindre. Lorsque je sors de l'église, il est déjà à sa voiture et s'apprête à monter à l'arrière. On dirait qu'il a le diable aux trousses.

 _ **-Max ?**_

J'hurle à plein poumon. Jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux cordes vocales. Il ne s'arrête pas, ce qui finit de briser mon cœur, je le vois ensuite fermer la portière et sa voiture démarre. Voilà. Il était à nouveau partie. Je suis une fois de plus anéanti. Il était là... et il me laisser encore ici. J'étais maudite. C'est obligé.

Je retourne à l'intérieur à la recherche de ma mère. Je dois savoir ce que contient l'enveloppe. Je la trouve au côté de mon père et de mes frères. Tous ont les yeux sur moi. Je tends la main à ma mère, la mâchoire contracté. Je suis furieuse. Vraiment furieuse. Je déteste cette sensation. Ma mère me donne l'enveloppe sans poser de question, ni dire un mot. Je l'ouvre rapidement et découvre à ma grande surprise une lettre manuscrite. Une lettre de Max. mon cœur s'enflamme dans ma poitrine en commençant la lecture.

 _ **« Ma très chère Angela,**_

 _ **J'ai mis exactement un mois et demi pour écrire cette lettre.**_

 _ **J'ai dû avoir fait une centaine de brouillons avant de trouver les bons mots et bonnes phrases.**_

 _ **Je prends la décision aujourd'hui, après six mois loin de toi de tout te dire.**_

 _ **De tout te révéler sur moi. Sur mes sentiments envers toi ! »**_

J'ai les larmes qui ne peuvent plus être retenu. Je pleure. Beaucoup. Tellement que je suis obligé d'arrêter ma lecture et de m'essuyer les yeux. Voyant que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et que je me trouve dans une église au milieu des fidèles, ma mère m'agrippe l'avant-bras et me fait sortir. Je reprends ma lecture dès que j'arrive au petit muré à droite de l'église.

 _ **« Tu es ce qui met arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Tu es ce que je désire le plus au monde.**_

 _ **Durant ses six derniers mois, j'ai failli plus d'une centaine de fois prendre le jet, tout laisser tomber pour te récupérer. J'étais prêt à vendre mon âme pour toi.**_

 _ **J'étais à deux doigts d'accepter la dernière offre de mon père. C'est dire l'étendue des dégâts. »**_

Non. Je refuse qu'il accepte n'importe qu'elle marché avec son père. Hors de question de le faire à cause de moi.

 _ **« Je t'aime Angela Weber. Je ne veux que toi. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu voudras encore un peu de moi. »**_

C'était la première fois qu'il me disait ses sentiments. Il m'aimait ? Bon dieu, mon cœur était prêt à exploser à ses mots.

 _ **« Je repars aux États-Unis dans l'heure qui suis. Ne vient pas. Je préfère que tu réfléchisse à la proposition que je vais te faire. J'ai laissé plusieurs choses chez toi. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à nous. Que tu sois seul, loin de mon influence pour y réfléchir. C'est important, très important. »**_

Que je réfléchisse ? Bon dieu, ça fait presque six mois que je réfléchis à lui et moi.

 _ **« Cela va changer ta vie. Ma vie. Pour pouvoir construire Notre vie... si tu le souhaite.**_

 _ **Je ne veux plus rien rater, Angie. Je te veux dans ma vie. Rien que toi. Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi. J'ai fait le con un certain nombre de fois. Je refuse de le faire une fois de plus.**_

 _ **Avec cette lettre, je me met à nu. La décision finale te reviens. Tu as le choix. Tu l'a toujours eu. »**_

Ais-je vraiment toujours eu le choix ? Je n'étais pas certaine. Dès le moment, ou mes yeux sont entré en contact avec ce de cette homme, je n'avais plus eu le choix sur ma vie.

 _ **« Je t'aime profondément.**_

 _ **Ton serviteur corps et âme,**_

 _ **Maximilien Taylor Stuart»**_

Ma mère est toujours avec moi. Elle reste à quelques pas de moi, certainement pour me laisser de l'espace. Quand elle me voit plier la lettre et la remettre dans son enveloppe, elle approche à pas de loups.

 _ **-Tout va bien, ma chérie ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Maximilien est repartir à New-York !**_

 _ **-Maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Il a un jet privé, maman. Il peut repartir quand il le veut.**_

Elle en reste bouche bée.

 _ **-Je dois retourner à la maison, maman.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je t'accompagne.**_

Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui dire : Non. Sur le trajet du retour, je me pose mille et une questions. Pourquoi être revenu maintenant dans ma vie ? Pourquoi faire sa déclaration maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de ses nouvelles avant aujourd'hui ?

Une fois à la maison, je pousse la porte de ma chambre le cœur lourd. Je n'ai rien trouvé à l'étage inférieur. J'espère que c'est ici. Effectivement, réalisais-je. Sur mon lit, une grosse enveloppe marron. J'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'elle contient. Pourtant, je l'attrape du bout des doigts et m'installe à mon bureau pour l'ouvrir. J'ai chaud tout en ayant froid. Ce n'est pas normal. Je suis dans un état second. Dans l'enveloppe, j'y découvre un contrat. Mon nouveau contrat. Cette fois, j'ai mes oreilles qui bourdonne. Je suis en hyperventilation.

En clair, je ne me sens pas très bien. Il est plus gros que mon ancien, réalisais-je. J'allume ma lampe pour y voir mieux, j'allais avoir de quoi lire et réfléchir dans les heures qui vont suivre.

Dès les premières lignes, je me rends compte du changement. Et pas des moindres. Je ne retourne pas à mon poste d'assistante de direction. Les larmes me viennent sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Je ne suis plus l'assistante personnelle de Monsieur Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Non. Je suis devenu en six mois de séparation, le co-directeur de la société MTS-Clothes.

Cette fois, je suis en manque d'air. Max me veut avec lui. A ses côtés. Il a autre chose également. Il n'y a pas qu'un contrat. Mais, deux. Le second me fait pleurer vraiment cette fois. Ce qui alerte ma mère. Elle entre dans ma chambre et me prend aussitôt dans ses bras.

 _ **-Ma chérie... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

Je ne peux pas répondre. Entre les mains, j'ai un contrat de mariage. Mon contrat de mariage. Maximilien Taylor Stuart vient de me demander en mariage. Et c'est la pire demande en mariage de tous les temps !

*/*

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment pourrais-je dormir. Ma mère est resté un long moment avec moi avant d'aller rejoindre son mari au lit. J'ai lu les deux documents un très grand nombre de fois.

Le réveille sonne au premier rayon de soleil, mais je n'ai pas dormir. J'ai toujours mes vêtements de la veille. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de manger également. Une épave. Voilà, ce que je suis.

Pourtant, j'éteins la sonnerie et sort du lit. Je vais directement à la salle de bain. Je prends une douche, laisse mes cheveux lâchaient et m'habille le plus simplement possible. Jean, chemise, ballerine blanche. Je n'ai jamais fait aussi basique depuis les deux dernières années. Étrangement, je ne trouve pas le besoin de faire sensation ou de me trouver jolie. Dans la cuisine, ma mère me regarde étrangement, alors que mon père doit se poser mille questions. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi et le seront toujours. Quelques soit mes choix. J'ai des parents formidables. Une famille formidable. Étrange de temps en temps, mais formidable.

 _ **-Ton patron est repartie ?**_ Se renseigne mon père, alors que je me verse une tasse de café.

 _ **-Effectivement.**_

 _ **-Il ne pouvait pas rester quelques jours ? Pour qu'on apprenne à le connaître ?**_

Je suis stupéfaite d'entendre mon père dire ce genre de chose.

 _ **-Euh... il avait beaucoup à faire. Il reviendra certainement.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai bien. Ce n'est pas facile de te voir partir, mais de savoir que tu es avec quelqu'un de confiance ça aide !**_

Mon cœur se serre aussitôt.

 _ **-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ça risque d'être délicat pour le moment, mais il reviendra. Ou alors vous pourriez venir ?**_

 _ **-A New-York ?**_ Réclame mon père.

 _ **-Oui**_.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis sourit. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père sourire de cette façon.

 _ **-D'accord. Nous allons venir.**_

Je m'étrangle presque avec ma tasse de café. Ma mère est aussi abasourdi que moi.

 _ **-Tu veux rendre visite à ta fille en Amérique ?**_ Questionne-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _ **-Oui**_.

 _ **-Mais, tu as toujours dit ne pas vouloir voyager et surtout ne pas prendre l'avion.**_

Mon père soulève les épaules et les rabaisses.

 _ **-J'ai changé d'avis !**_

Ben ça alors. Mon père qui change d'avis c'est une grande première.

Après la discussion étrange avec mon père et ma mère sur New-York et des différentes choses à visiter, je prends la direction de mon travail. Je ne suis plus du tout enjoué. L'équipe s'en rends compte. Surtout Constance qui est face à moi.

 _ **-Tu es différente ce matin**_. Murmure-t-elle vers onze heures.

Elle a choisi son moment. Il ne reste que David dans le bureau.

 _ **-Différente ?**_ Risquais-je, en arquant un sourcil.

 _ **-Oui. Différente, mais je ne pourrai pas te l'expliquer.**_

 _ **-Sûrement la tenue.**_ Souris-je.

 _ **-Oui, ça joue beaucoup... mais, pas seulement.**_

Constance à raison. Je me sens également différente aujourd'hui. Certainement, du fait que j'ai revu Max. que j'ai une nouvelle position hiérarchique qui m'attends... ah moins que ça soit la déclaration d'amour et la proposition de mariage ?

 _ **-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Constance.**_

Elle sourit doucement et penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

 _ **-Tu as pris ta décision. Ça fait six mois que tu es ici... tu es resté plus longtemps que prévu.**_

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-Je pensais que tu allais rester.**_ Me coupe-t-elle gentiment. _ **Mais, maintenant je sais que ce n'était que de l'espoir. Ta place n'est pas ici.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, Constance.**_ Chuchotais-je.

 _ **-Tu connais la réponse au fond de ton cœur. Tu l'as toujours connus !**_ Dit-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

Constance avait certainement raison. Je le savais depuis le début. Ma place n'est pas ici.

*/*

Son anniversaire est dans exactement deux jours. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre. Je ne devais plus me voiler la face. Maximilien Taylor Stuart était l'homme de ma vie. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Je l'aimais et … il m'aimait aussi. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce sentiment et notre histoire. Personne sauf nous. Ma décision était prise. Je devais juste tout mettre en place maintenant.

Je referme mon agenda brusquement et me lève comme un robot. Constance qui me surveille depuis notre conversation de la veille, fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Un problème ?**_

 _ **-Je dois faire face à la réalité !**_ Fis-je grandement.

 _ **-Tu vas voir le boss ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Parfait. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Pour avoir un support visuel ou autre ?**_

 _ **-Hum... l'offre est plutôt tentent mais je dois le faire seule.**_

 _ **-OK. Je t'attends ici, alors !**_

Il est dix-sept heures quarante. Dans vingt minutes, tout le monde allait prendre le chemin de la sortie. Je devais donc le faire... maintenant !

D'un pas franc et rapide, j'arrive devant le bureau de mon patron. Il est assis derrière son bureau et lève le visage vers moi surprit.

 _ **-Je suis désolé de vous dérange, mais je dois vous parler.**_

Il souffle résigné.

 _ **-Vous pouvez entrer, Madame Weber.**_

J'entre le cœur battant fort. J'ai juste le temps de m'installer sur ma chaise qu'il passe à l'attaque.

 _ **-Je m'attendais à vous voir plus tôt !**_ Soupire-t-il en composant un numéro de téléphone.

 _ **-J'ai pris mon temps de réflexion.**_

Il soupire une fois de plus avant de parler avec son interlocuteur.

 _ **-Madame Weber est dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre.**_

-…

 _ **-Parfait !**_

Monsieur Lefebvre, raccroche le téléphone et croise les bras sur son torse.

 _ **-Vous avez donc décidé si vous restiez ou non ?**_

 _ **-C'est bien ça !**_

 _ **-Et quel est le verdict ?**_ Dit-il en me vrillant d'un regard puissant.

Il doit connaître ma décision. Sinon, il ne serait pas autant sur ses gardes.

 _ **-Ma place est à New-York. Vous le saviez depuis le début.**_

 _ **-Oui. Il est vrai que tu l'avait mentionné.**_ S'amuse-t-il légèrement.

Au même moment, Éric Marin passe le pas de la porte. Il la referme doucement derrière lui.

 _ **-Le grand jour !**_ S'amuse-t-il en se plaçant au côté de monsieur Lefebvre. _**Vous comptez nous abandonner madame Weber ?**_

Je lève les yeux aux ciels sans rien n'y pouvoir.

 _ **-Un truc dans le genre !**_ Soufflais-je.

 _ **-Nous avons une proposition à vous faire !**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas...**_

Les mots meurt dans ma gorge. Je n'ai pas de voix pour le montant ahurissant qui est inscrit sur le chèque que vient de mettre sous mon nez Éric Marin.

 _ **-Ceci est votre prime pour le renouvellement de votre contrat. Et celui-ci...**_

Il sort un autre chèque qu'il me présente.

 _ **-C'est votre nouveau salaire.**_

 _ **-Mensuel ?**_

 _ **-Mensuel !**_ S'amuse-t-il fière de lui.

Putain de bordel de merde. Je fixe les deux chèques qui son devant moi. L'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour moi. Et depuis que je travaille pour Maximilien, j'ai la vie plutôt confortable. Mais cracher sur autant d'argent sans y réfléchir à deux fois... ne serait pas humain. Vraiment pas humain.

 _ **-Votre offre est très généreuse et je vous en remercie.**_

 _ **-Mais...**_ marmonne monsieur Lefebvre.

 _ **-Ma place est avec Maximilien Taylor Stuart. C'est ainsi !**_

 _ **-Il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir madame Weber.**_

 _ **-J'aime à le penser.**_ Rigolais-je.

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de se lever de son siège. Éric Marin lui semble sous le choc. Il s'attendait à ce que j'accepte. Tout le monde aurait accepté. Surtout venant de Dior. Je me lève pour serrer la main qu'il me présente.

 _ **-J'ai été plus que ravie de vous compter parmi mon équipe. J'espère que vous trouverez votre voie.**_

 _ **-Merci monsieur.**_

 _ **-Si vous changez d'avis, notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte.**_

 _ **-Je n'y manquerai pas !**_ Souris-je avant de me tourner vers Éric. _**Merci d'avoir cru en moi et de m'avoir fait confiance.**_

 _ **-Merci à vous d'avoir accepté notre offre, Angela.**_

Il sert ma main fermement avant de me souhaiter bon retour.

 _ **-Merci, messieurs.**_

Constance m'attends de pied ferme dans le bureau. Tous sont là d'ailleurs.

 _ **-Je vous offre un verre pour mon pot de départ ?**_

Les réactions sont pour le coup toutes différentes.

*/*

Pendant que je bois un verre avec mes collègues, j'ai eu le temps d'envoyer des messages à mes amis. Du moins à Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella et Embry. Ce qui fait tout de mal pas mal de monde. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous chez mes parents. Il n'est que dix-neuf heures et ma mère a accepté avec joie même d'accueillir mes amis. Bella et Edward sont les premiers arrivés.

 _ **-Bonjour, la voisine.**_ Chantonne Bella en me serrant dans ses bras.

 _ **-Salut, futur maman.**_ Murmurais-je à son oreille, ce qui la fit glousser.

Edward est plus simple et m'offre un clin d'œil. Je suis prête à fermer la porte lorsqu'Embry se pointe.

 _ **-Dit le si je gêne surtout.**_ Aboye-t-il en ouvrant en grand la porte.

 _ **-Fait comme chez toi surtout**_. M'amusais-je, alors qu'il me sert déjà dans ses bras.

 _ **-C'est ce que je fais le mieux.**_

Je rigole grandement, alors qu'on se dirige vers le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Ma mère propose déjà à boire à mes invités. Une demi-heure après que tout le monde soit arrivé, Emmett se jette à l'eau.

 _ **-Angie, on adore faire la fête tous ensemble... mais, c'est quoi la vraie raison de cette réunion ?**_

 _ **-Y a forcément une raison ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Chantonne le groupe en une seule voix puissante.

Ils ont raison. Je ne l'aurait pas fait pour le plaisir sinon. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Celui d'Alice oui... mais pas le miens.

 _ **-D'accord... j'ai voulu faire une soirée pour vous dire que je vous apprécie beaucoup. Que de vous revoir m'a fait énormément de bien... et que...**_

 _ **-Tu ne nous oubliera pas quand tu seras à New-York ?**_ S'amuse Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

 _ **-Et que tu nous invitera dans ton super palace de fortuné ?**_ Contre-attaque Emmett.

Je bougonne quelques mots peu glorieux avant de reprendre ce qui fait sourire tout le monde.

 _ **-OK... très bien... vous viendrez me rendre visite !**_

La bonne humeur est aussitôt de retour. Et en dix fois plus.

 _ **-Tu nous enverra le jet privé de ton homme ?**_ S'amuse Embry joueur.

 _ **-Ouais...**_ tranchais-je. _**Vous allez surtout le faire fuir.**_

 _ **-Mais non...**_ s'amuse Emmett en posant ses grandes mains sur mes épaules. _**Tout ira bien ma belle. On s'occupe de tout.**_

 _ **-C'est ce qui me fait peur**_. Grimaçais-je.

 _ **-Bon alors... tu pars quand ?**_ Risque Jasper en buvant sa bière.

Je me racle la gorge pour le coup mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Euh... demain ?**_

 _ **-DEMAIN ?**_

Cette fois, c'est une réponse unanime et choquée.

*/*

Neuf heures de vol. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver au bout de la cinquième heure. Je suis une pile électrique. Après avoir donné ma démission et prit un dernier verre avec mes collègues de travail et ensuite avec mes amis... j'ai dû discuter avec mes parents et mes frères. Le dialogue fut à ma grande surprise plutôt facile. Ma mère m'a même aidé à faire mes valises. Une grande première. J'avais également promis de revenir dans les six mois. Une clause impossible à négocier. J'avais accepté !

J'ai pris le dernier billet disponible sur le premier vol au départ de Paris. Après un long trajet en train, j'avais eu un très, très, très long voyage en avion. Maximilien n'avait aucune possibilité de savoir que j'étais arrivé aujourd'hui. Je n'avais dieu merci eu aucun problème à la douane. De plus, j'avais eu le temps d'appeler les deux agents de l'immigration qui m'avait certifié « que tout était en ordre administrativement ». Ce qui m'avait enlevé une épine du pied.

Je ne savais pas où le joindre. Je décide d'aller directement au bureau. Vu la tête des gens sur mon passage, ils ne se douté pas du tout que je revienne un jour. Mon plus beau sourire sur le visage, je salue grandement tout le monde. Vraiment tout le monde. J'ai même droit à des «heureux de vous revoir madame Weber » à des « Bienvenue à la maison Angela »... et encore pleins d'autres qui me réchauffe le cœur. Évidemment, personne dans le bureau de Maximilien. Pas d'Ally et encore moins de Nicholas. Aucune autre remplaçante à mon poste.

Je pense à lui envoyer un message, mais me retient. Je me dirige par la suite, jusqu'à son appartement. J'ai l'accès à son appartement, mais j'ai des regards suspicieux dans le hall.

 _ **-Bonjour madame, je peux vous renseigner ?**_ Questionne un des hommes de la sécurité.

 _ **-Je cherche Maximilien Stuart.**_

Il fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Il n'est pas là, madame.**_

 _ **-C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.**_ Fis-je doucement _ **. Vous avez peut-être le nom du restaurant ?**_

Quand, je travaillais pour Max, j'informais toujours les hommes de sécurité du Penthouse où il vit au cas où. Une sécurité si jamais y avait des intrus.

 _ **-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler ?**_ S'étonne-t-il.

 _ **-C'est une surprise. Il ne sait pas que je suis à New-York.**_

Il ne sait pas quoi faire visiblement.

 _ **-Votre nom s'il vous plaît !**_

 _ **-Angela Weber.**_ Fis-je rapidement.

L'homme semble tout à coup comprendre. Ses yeux sont prêt à sortir de sa tête.

 _ **-Madame Weber, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne vous ai pas reconnu. Vous êtes différentes de sur la photo.**_

 _ **-La photo ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

Il hoche la tête rapidement.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart, nous a montré une photo de vous au cas où vous viendriez.**_

 _ **-Aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Non. Pas spécialement. Mais, si un jour vous veniez à notre rencontre nous devions le prévenir.**_

 _ **-Je préfère vraiment lui faire la surprise.**_ Fis-je rapidement. _**Vous avez le nom du restaurant ?**_

Il réfléchit très rapidement, puis sourit fièrement.

 _ **-Le Per Se, madame. Il est au Per Se.**_

Évidemment, pestais-je mentalement. J'aurai dû y penser moi-même. Le Per Se était devenu notre restaurant depuis la dernière fois ou nous y étions allé. De plus, Max ne supporter plus le Ritz.

 _ **-Merci pour votre accueil.**_ Souris-je, avant de tourner les talons.

De retour dans le hall, je demande un taxi au réceptionniste. La personne qui s'en charge me fait presque la courbette en me reconnaissant. Bon dieu, que j'aime cette ville. Ce n'est pas à Toulouse que j'aurai eu un si bon accueil.

 _ **-Où allons-nous madame ?**_ Se renseigne le taxi.

 _ **-Le Per Se. À Hell's Kitchen, s'il vous plaît.**_

L'homme hoche la tête et prend la route. Durant tout le trajet, il me regarde par le rétroviseur intérieur. J'essaie d'y faire abstraction.

 _ **-Je suis désolé de vous dévisager madame, mais votre visage met familier.**_

Je suis un peu surprise.

 _ **-J'étais à l'étranger durant les derniers mois. Je pense que vous devez confondre.**_

 _ **-Oui, je dois confondre. Toutes mes excuses.**_

Je lui fais comprendre avec un sourire que tout va bien juste avant qu'il me dépose au restaurant. Le chasseur ouvre la portière.

 _ **-Bienvenue au Per Se, madame.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_

J'entre dans le restaurant après avoir payé le taxi. Il semble heureux, quand il découvre son pourboire. Le réceptionniste m'attend de pied ferme à quelques pas devant moi.

 _ **-Madame, puis-je vous aider ?**_

 _ **-La table de monsieur Stuart, S'il vous plaît !**_

 _ **-C'est une table privée, madame. Dans un secteur privé.**_

 _ **-Je le sais.**_ Fis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il semble ne pas vouloir en dire plus.

 _ **-Parfait. Vous pouvez appeler Poppy et la faire venir le plus discrètement possible ? Ma venue est censé être une surprise.**_

L'homme n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

 _ **-Je ne connais pas de Poppy, madame !**_

Juste au moment où je perds patience et réclame directement Maximilien, une tête pas si inconnu que ça apparaît devant nous.

 _ **-Oh ben ça alors... la française Angela Weber en chair et en os sur le territoire Américain.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir à toi aussi, Nico.**_

Il s'amuse de la situation. Comme toujours.

 _ **-Vous la connaissez monsieur ?**_ Réclame le réceptionniste.

 _ **-Elle ? Ce n'est que la petite amie du grand Maximilien Stuart.**_ Dit-il simplement. _**Elle n'est pas très importante.**_

L'homme devient blanc comme neige. Il est prêt à présenter ses excuses, mais je l'arrête d'un mouvement de main.

 _ **-Je veux juste retrouver Max. j'ai passé une très longue journée et j'ai eu un long vol. alors s'il vous plaît... je veux juste le voir !**_

 _ **-Je vais vous y conduire, madame.**_

 _ **-Je vais plutôt m'en occuper.**_ Tranche Nico Erik Rosberg, le meilleur ami de Max, en attrapant ma main.

Il me tire aussitôt jusqu'aux escaliers et m'y fait monter.

 _ **-Il va être dingue ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.**_ S'amuse-t-il durant le trajet.

Le trop court trajet. Trop vite à mon goût, on se retrouve sur la grande terrasse du restaurant. Le temps était parfait pour manger à l'extérieur. Il avait eu raison. Par contre, je me retrouve tout à coup à découvert. Nico me lâcha la main et comme si de rien été retourna à sa place. Tout proche de Max.

Il est là. L'homme de ma vie est là. Et mon cœur st au bord du gouffre. C'était possible de faire une crise cardiaque à mon âge ? Car je jure que je n'étais pas loin d'avoir les mêmes symptômes !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Ils étaient là assis à table. L'homme de ma vie est quant à lui juste hypnotisant. Tout chez lui, depuis ses hanches d'homme virile, sa taille étroite, jusqu'à ses épaules larges et musclé dégage une sensation de force et de pouvoir. Il a le pouvoir sur moi. Définitivement.

Maximilien a toujours eu un corps de sportif, entretenu par des années de sport et d'entraînement intensif. Mais là, ce type devant moi est différent. Il me donne carrément des fourmillements dans le corps. Il est beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant. Plus imposant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ça lorsqu'il est venue me rendre visite chez mes parents. Car, je ne pouvais pas quitter ses yeux peut-être ? Ou que j'étais perturbé de le savoir avec ma famille ?

Je peux aujourd'hui presque voir des tablettes de chocolats à travers son t-shirt blanc. Bon dieu ce type est sexy à mort. J'aperçois ses muscles à travers ses vêtements. Maximilien est plus beau que jamais. Vraiment très beau. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à quitter mes yeux de son corps. Sauf, pour regarder ses yeux, quand je croise enfin son regard. J'ai le souffle coupé.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne me quitte pas. Et j'en suis heureuse. Il pose le téléphone entre ses mains sur la table. Les gens autour de lui discutent toujours. Il a quelques choses de chaud dans le regard de Max. De torride. Quelques choses qu'il n'a jamais eues. Jamais avec moi du moins. Je suis en ébullitions. Entièrement.

Maximilien Taylor Stuart est assis sur une chaise autour de cette grande table. Il est en bout de table et a vu directement sur moi. Une très grande table avec sa famille, ses amis proche et même des employés. Personne ne m'a remarqué. Personne sauf lui. Et bien sûr Nico Erik Rosberg. Mon sexe se contracte et j'ai la sensation qu'il le sait. Que Max le ressens.

Avec une lenteur incroyable, Maximilien repousse sa chaise et se lève. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, lorsque je réalise qu'il porte un jean bleu nuit qui lui tombe sur les hanches. Bon dieu qui est cet homme ? Ou es Maximilien qui ne quitte jamais son appartement sans une chemise et un costume ? Surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Les personnes autour de lui son étonné de le voir debout. De plus, il a les poings serré, le long de son corps.

Son regard enflammé ne me quitte toujours pas. Même quand sa mère essaie d'attirer son attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici ?! J'aurais dû attendre à son appartement. J'aurai dû appeler... je ne pourrais pas survivre à un rejet de sa part. Encore moins un public. Devant son entourage. Je préfère partir. J'actionne un mouvement léger en arrière. L'éclair dans son regard, me dissuade de bouger un cheveu de plus. L'ordre muet me retourne l'estomac. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Je suis une petite chose à sa merci. Il fait de moi ce qu'il veut. Je déteste ça. PUTAIN, j'aime tellement ça également.

Max avance d'un pas. D'un ridicule petit pas. Cette fois, plus personne ne parle. Les regards vont de moi à lui. Du moins, je le pense puisque mon regard ne quitte pas celui de cet homme puissant face à moi. Des yeux verts bouteilles électrique, qui brille que pour moi. Rien que pour moi. Il a presque des yeux sauvages aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Jamais.

Lorsqu'il reprend vie, je le vois prendre une grande inspiration et venir jusqu'à moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir ou de comprendre que Maximilien est devant moi. Il est à portée de main. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise. Debout face à lui, je tremble malgré la chaleur de la journée. J'ai la sensation que la terrasse c'est transformer en sauna. Mon cœur bat la chamade, quand il baise sa tête pour être à ma hauteur.

 ** _-Tu es enfin venu, bébé !_**

Sa voix est rauque. Chaude. Brûlante de désir.

 ** _-Oui. Je suis là._**

A contrario la mienne est fluette. Presque ridicule.

 ** _-Tu ne pars plus, Angela. Je refuse de te voir me quitter une fois encore._**

 ** _-Je ne pars plus._** Récitais-je, tandis que sa main se lèvre pour m'effleurer la joue.

Sa main passe par la suite sur ma nuque, la serre ferment et me rapproche de lui. Au moment, ou ses lèvres touchent les mienne, mon corps s'enflamme. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Ce que veux de tout mon cœur. Tout ce désir refoulé depuis deux ans. Je m'approche un peu plus et m'accroche fermement au bas de son t-shirt, ouvrant la bouche pour qu'il m'offre tout ce qu'il peut et veut. Son baiser, notre baiser, me retourne l'estomac de plaisir. Il me tient toujours la nuque, mais aussi la hanche. Maximilien bouge habillement ses lèvres sur les miennes, tandis que sa langue glisse contre la mienne. Me serrant fort, très fort pour mieux me sentir.

Max se recule finalement, lorsqu'une personne fait tomber un objet métallique. Nous sommes essoufflées. Maximilien se rapproche et m'enlace. Sa bouche murmure à mon oreille sensuellement. Il se fiche de notre entourage. Comme toujours.

 ** _-Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi… je veux que tout le monde ne le sache Angie. Je ne partagerai pas !_**

Je gémis ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il se moque des personnes qui sont sur la terrasse. Il se jette sur ma bouche comme un affamé. Comme un drogué en manque. Je suis totalement en chaleur. Cette fois c'est sans appel. Il prend un peu plus son temps et me savoure cette fois. Comme si, j'étais fragile. J'en fais autant. C'est facile d'être avec lui. Très facile.

 ** _-Tu es à moi, Angie. Rien qu'à moi._**

 ** _-Oui._** Chuchotais-je, en passant une main dans son dos. **_Je suis à toi Maximilien. N'inquiète pas. Je reste avec toi._**

Ses yeux pétillent. J'ai touché un point sensible. Il a le regard plein de désir. D'envie. Il ne regarde que moi. J'avais horriblement besoin de lui. De ça !

Je suis la seule femme de sa vie. Je le sais maintenant. La seule qui peut l'avoir de cette façon.

 ** _-Maximilien ?_**

C'est la voix de sa mère. Il s'en moque royalement. Il semble uniquement absorbé par moi et moi par lui. Il me sert contre son corps ferme et solide avec possessivité. Il repousse mes cheveux en arrière d'une main et fait courir un doigt le long de mon cou maintenant libre. J'ai des frissons de la tête aux pieds.

 ** _-Tu m'as horriblement manqué, bébé ! J'ai vécu l'enfer._**

 ** _-J'ai vécu le même._** Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

 ** _-Ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie, Angie. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je m'occupe de toi. Tout ira merveilleusement bien. Je te le jure !_**

 ** _-Je te fais confiance, Max. je n'ai confiance qu'en toi._**

Et c'était la profonde vérité. Je n'ai confiance qu'en lui. Ma vie tournait autour de lui depuis deux ans. Mon cœur était à lui depuis tout ce temps.

 ** _-Tu me laisse dire bonjour ?_**

Max bougonne, mais me laisse faire. Je fais un tour de table pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. La mère de max me sert fort dans ses bras et longtemps. Elle me remercie mille fois d'être revenue ce qui me met très mal à l'aise. Poppy est tout aussi joviale. Mon multimilliardaire m'aide à me sortir de là. Sinon, nous y serions jusqu'au nouvel an.

Un serveur apporte une chaise supplémentaire. Max la colle à la sienne. Arquant un sourcil, il me défie de discuter. J'ai juste envie de sourire comme une adolescente.

 ** _-Tu as mangé ?_** Questionne-t-il, en attrapant mon gilet que je viens de retirer.

 ** _-Rapidement dans l'avion._**

Il fronce les sourcils.

 ** _-Tu arrives de France ?_**

 ** _-Oui. De Paris._**

Il est perplexe. Les autres aussi.

 ** _-J'ai quitté mon poste chez Dior, hier soir. Je devais signer les documents de départ ce matin._**

 ** _-Ils t'ont laissé partir ? Aussi facilement ?_**

 ** _-Mon salaire à doubler avant de triplé._** Souris-je fièrement.

 ** _-Et pourtant tu es là !_** Dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon épaule dénudée.

 ** _-Je suis là._** M'amusais-je de sa petite expression ravie.

Le serveur arrive pour prendre commande. Max prend aussitôt la parole. Il le fait sans me quitter des yeux, ce qui est torride.

 ** _-Un sirop à la menthe avec des glaçons. Beaucoup de glaçon. Elle va aussi prendre une part du gâteau d'anniversaire._**

 ** _-Tout le monde ou simplement madame ?_** Risque le serveur.

 ** _-Tout le monde._**

 ** _-Parfait monsieur. Merci._**

Le serveur s'en va, j'en profite pour me pencher vers Max pour lui chuchoter quelques mots, mais ce sont ses lèvres que je trouve sur mon chemin. Je rougie en souriant en même temps.

 ** _-Tu vas rapidement t'y faire, ma belle._** S'amuse-t-il.

 ** _-Je n'ai pas de doute sur nous._** Murmurais-je.

 ** _-Bonne réponse._**

Il pose un baiser rapide et sec sur mes lèvres, ce qui provoque un grand bruit. Je pense, alors à une chose importante et pas des moindres.

 ** _-Joyeux anniversaire, Maximilien._**

 ** _-Merci beaucoup, bébé. Grâce à toi, c'est le plus beau depuis des années._**

Cette révélation fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Ça me touche profondément de l'entre dire ceci. Les conversations on reprit autour de la table. Nicholas a l'opposé de nous, me regarde du coin de l'œil. Il semble mal à l'aise.

 ** _-Nicholas est invité à ton anniversaire ?_** Me renseignais-je doucement. **_J'ai loupé quelques choses ?_**

Max passe son bras autour de moi et me rapproche de lui.

 ** _-Il travaille à nouveau pour moi._**

 ** _-Depuis quand ?_**

 ** _-Un mois._**

 ** _-Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _-Car, il a fait ses preuves. Il m'a aussi beaucoup aidé à retourner la vapeur contre mon père._** Dit-il tendrement, en posant son nez contre mon cou.

 ** _-Max..._**

 ** _-Bébé, Nicholas n'es pour rien dans l'expiration de ton visa. J'y ai cru... mais, en fait ce n'est pas lui._**

 ** _-Qui alors ?_** Sifflais-je.

 ** _-On en reparle un peu plus tard, si tu le veux bien... profitons d'être réuni et en famille. S'il te plaît !_**

Il m'implore du regard. L'entendre me donner des petits mots doux et d'amour me chamboule. J'aime cette sensation. Mais, elle est nouvelle. Tout est nouveau maintenant. J'allais juste devoir m'y habituer.

*/*

Le repas terminé, Maximilien nous conduit chez lui. Il refuse de me voir retourner à l'appartement que j'avais avant. Son appartement. Dans la voiture, Maximilien me pose plusieurs questions. Il ne semble pas rassasié. Certainement, car il ne contrôle rien cette fois. Et j'aime l'idée. Cela le perturbe.

 ** _-Tu as des valises ?_**

 ** _-J'ai tout laissé au bureau !_**

 ** _-Mon bureau ?_**

 ** _-Oui._** Souris-je.

 ** _-Tu es passé au bureau ?_** Réclame-t-il vivement.

 ** _-Oui. J'ai laissé mes valises dans ton bureau._**

 ** _-Et c'était ouvert ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

 ** _-Non. J'ai utilisé le code !_** Murmurais-je.

Cette fois, il détourne son regard de la route pour me fixer stupéfait. J'adore ça. Totalement.

 ** _-Tu as trouvé le nouveau code ?_**

 ** _-Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Et pitié, regarde la route._**

Ce qu'il fait.

 ** _-Angela, tu as quand même réussi à trouver 93237._** grogne-t-il. **_Une chance sur un million et au bout du troisième essaie incorrecte tout ce verrouille._**

 ** _-Weber_**. Récitais-je. **_Tu as juste remplacé les lettres par des chiffres._**

Cette fois, il ne dit rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sourit.

 ** _-Je sais comment tu fonctionne, Max. Ne l'oublie pas._**

 ** _-Je n'oublie pas !_** Murmure-t-il, en récupérant ma main poser sur ma cuise. **_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là._**

 ** _-Moi non plus._** Rigolais-je. **_C'est étrange de parler en Anglais après six mois d'exil._**

 ** _-Tu souhaites parler en français ?_** Questionne-t-il, dans ma langue natale.

 ** _-On pourrait faire l'effort de temps en temps._** Fis-je en français.

 ** _-Parfait. On fera l'effort._** S'amuse-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçois l'immeuble où il habite. Il est au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Pour dire vraie, Maximilien dispose d'un Penthouse. C'est à dire un appartement-terrasse de luxe. Il dispose d'une très grande terrasse ainsi que d'un jardin. Et d'une piscine. Rien que ça. Maximilien se gare au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Il semble content pour le coup.

 ** _-On passe rapidement au hall._** Me dit-il dans l'ascenseur.

 ** _-Pourquoi ?_** Risquais-je.

 ** _-Te montrer avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'un des hommes de sécurité soit en travers de ton chemin._**

Effectivement, ça pourrait être désagréable. Le premier à me voir des trois gardes regroupé à l'entrée de l'immeuble est celui qui m'avait donné le nom du restaurant. Je lui fais un petit sourire qu'il me retourne timidement.

 ** _-Messieurs, voici Angela Weber. Elle va habiter dans mon appartement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je vous serez reconnaissant de veiller sur elle durant mes absences._**

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête.

 ** _-Parfait. Bonne soirée, messieurs._**

 ** _-Merci, monsieur._** Firent-ils.

Je souris un peu plus, lorsque Maximilien récupère ma main et entrelace mes doigts aux siens. Il nous ramène presque en chantonnant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il nous fait monter jusqu'au dernier étage et tape un code d'accès sur le clavier numérique à gauche de la porte.

 ** _-Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi, Angela !_** Murmure Max à mon oreille, avant de me faire entrer dans l'appartement.

Je ne suis venue que deux fois en deux ans dans son appartement. C'était un des points de notre contrat. Je ne venais pas jusqu'à chez lui. Pour éviter de tout mélanger. J'avais dû venir cependant deux fois car il était très souffrant et que j'avais veillé sur lui. Deux jours d'affilés.

 ** _-Tu veux vraiment que je vienne habiter avec toi ?_** M'enquis-je une fois encore.

 ** _-Pour la dixième fois : Oui, Angela Weber._** Me réprimande-t-il avant de s'adoucir. **_Je souhaite que tu aménage ici. On tourne autour du pot depuis deux ans. Je connais tout de toi et tu connais presque tout de moi._**

Je roule des yeux.

 ** _-Je t'ai vu !_** Siffle-t-il avant d'empoigner mes hanches, de m'attirer à lui et de m'embrasser sensuellement.

Mon cœur est prêt à lâcher. Encore une fois.

 ** _-Je te montre la salle de bain et la chambre ?_**

 ** _-S'il te plaît._**

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur le bout du nez avant de me guider dans son luxueux appartement. Je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux. J'étais ici. A New-York. Chez lui. Et il voulait que je reste. Incroyable.

Après une bonne douche, je me sens très fatigué. Entre le voyage et les retrouvailles... le stress redescend. J'envoie rapidement un message à ma mère pour lui dire que tout va bien et que je suis avec Maximilien. Je le rejoins dans la chambre. Il est déjà sous les draps. Il est beau. Très beau. Et surtout très torse nu. Maximilien est sur sa tablette électronique. Lorsque je m'installe dans le lit à ses côtés, il tourne le visage vers moi.

 ** _-Tu as encore les cheveux mouillé._** M'amusais-je, en capturant une goutte le long de sa mâchoire.

 ** _-J'ai essayé de prendre une douche rapide._**

 ** _-Et tu as oublié de te sécher ?_**

Max se penche vers moi et m'asperge du reste d'eau qu'il a dans ses cheveux sur moi. Je cri aussitôt en essayant de m'échapper. Peine perdu avec lui. Il me tient si fermement que je ne peux fuir nulle part. Mon cri fini par devenir un rire de joie. J'ai dû mal à respirer tellement je ris. Je pense ne pas avoir ris autant depuis très, très longtemps.

Maximilien fini par me relâcher après quelques minutes de pure folie. Lorsqu'il a repris sa position initiale, il ouvre les bras et je m'empresse de venir me blottir contre lui. Sa peau est chaude.

 ** _-Tu dors toujours en caleçon ?_** M'enquis-je le rouge aux joues.

 ** _-Des fois._** Chuchote-t-il en m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

 ** _-Des fois ?_** Risquais-je, en faisant parcourir le bout de mes doigts sur son torse.

Maximilien me sert un peu plus contre lui.

 ** _-Des fois._** S'amuse-t-il. **_Les autres fois, je dors... moins vêtu._**

Je souris et rougie en même temps.

 ** _-Tu joues au nudiste ?_**

Max rigole aussitôt.

 ** _-C'est mon lit. Je pense avoir le droit._**

Ce type est incroyable.

 ** _-Et toi ?_** S'enquit-il.

 ** _-Moi ?_** M'étonnais-je, en laissant échapper un bâillement.

 ** _-Tu dors toujours avec le t-shirt d'un inconnu et en petite culotte ?_**

Hum... l'entendre dire le mot petite culotte me donne des frissons dans tous le corps. Bon dieu, c'est torride.

 ** _-Non. Je n'utilise que le-t-shirt de celui que j'aime._**

 ** _-J'ai de la chance alors ?_**

 ** _-Beaucoup de chance._** Soufflais-je, en baillant plusieurs fois d'affiler.

Max remonte le drap autour de moi et m'embrasse à nouveau dans les cheveux.

 ** _-Dort ma belle. Tu l'as bien mérité._**

Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. Je suis épuisé. Physiquement et moralement. Mais, ici. Contre lui... je suis à ma place.

*/*

Ce matin, je me suis levé en pleine forme. Maximilien était déjà partie depuis quelques heures. J'avais besoin de repos. Il l'a très bien comprit et m'avait laissé dormir. Et cet homme avait tout prévu. Comme toujours. Sur la table de la cuisine, différentes gourmandises. Il a même prévu les croissants français. Une délicate attention. Je n'ai pas vu la ou les femmes de ménages par contre. Je sais que Maximilien le fait faire. A moins qu'elle soit déjà partie depuis longtemps. Ou trop discrète. Il a même pensé à me faire livrer mes deux grosses valises.

A quatorze heures, je relis une dernière fois le contrat de mon nouveau emploi et le met dans mon sac. J'ai des points à négocier avec monsieur multimilliardaire avant de le signer. J'ai revêtis une de mes nouvelles tenues. Celle que Maximilien m'a fait livrer après notre shopping à Paris. Une jupe verte avec un petit débardeur beige sublimé par un petit décolleté. Pas vulgaire pour un sous. J'ai opté pour mes nouveaux escarpins beiges. Celle que j'ai achetée sur Toulouse. Je l'ai adore. Elles ont des espèces de tendelles tout autour ce qui est très jolie. Après avoir attaché mes cheveux dans un chignon strict, je passe des petites boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet vert. Je ne rajoute rien d'autre pour ne pas que ma tenue soit lourde. Pour le maquillage, quelques choses de naturelle et de doux. Je dois faire impression pour mon grand retour.

Dans le hall, je salue les personnes avec un très grand sourire.

 ** _-Bonjour, madame Weber._** Me salue le chasseur. **_Je vous appelle un taxi ?_**

 ** _-S'il vous plaît._** Répondis-je gaiement.

Je me sens bien. New-York me fait du bien. Durant, tout le trajet jusqu'à l'entreprise, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose... comment les gens vont réagir à mon retour ? Et comment suis-je censé interagir avec Max après avoir dormir pour la première fois avec lui ?

Une fois le taxi stoppé, je me dépêche de payer et de descendre. Je sers ma veste longue autour de moi en montant les marches. Une fois en haut, je souris en direction du hall. Je suis très surprise de ne pas voir Ally. A sa place, deux brunes d'environs vingt ans ou peut-être plus.

 ** _-Madame, pouvons-nous vous aider ?_**

Je sous bouche bée.

 ** _-Où est Ally ?_** M'étonnais-je.

Les deux femmes se regardent une seconde avant de revenir vers moi.

 ** _-Elle a démissionné. Nous sommes ses remplaçantes._**

 ** _-Démissionné ? Ally n'aurait jamais démissionné._**

J'en suis certaine. Je parle un peu trop fort, je le sais. Un type de la sécurité arrive vers moi. Je me maudis.

 ** _-Madame, je vous demanderez de faire un peu moins de bruit. Ou je vous demanderez de partir._**

Je roule des yeux, ce qui lui fait soulever un sourcil. Lui aussi est un petit nouveau. Je reviens vers les deux filles sans attendre.

 ** _-C'est quoi vos prénoms ?_**

Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Je suis chez moi ici. Je dois tout savoir. Hors, je me sens comme la petite nouvelle. Grrr... Irritant. Celle à ma droite, prend la parole.

 ** _-Je suis Evelyn et voici Jenna._**

 ** _-Enchantée._** Fis-je pas le moins du monde. **_Vous ne savez toujours pas Evelyn et Jenna pourquoi Ally ne travaille plus ici ?_**

 ** _-Non._**

Je souffle résigné. Soit elles ne savent rien. Soit elles ne veulent rien dire.

 ** _-Je vais demander directement à la personne qui gère le recrutement. Merci de votre aide._**

Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec... Nastacia Polska. Je pousse un léger cri et me retient au bureau des deux nouvelles brunes.

 ** _-Seigneur_** ** _Nastacia. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie._**

 ** _-Bienvenue parmi nous, madame Weber !_** Dit-elle joyeuse, en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule.

J'entends aussitôt des petits bruits de surprise.

 ** _-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?_**

Elle fronce les sourcils.

 ** _-Je travaille à la comptabilité. J'ai été transférer après un mois et demie._**

 ** _-Pourquoi ?_** M'enquis-je surprise.

 ** _-Je préfère les chiffres. Et entre nous, je ne faisais pas l'affaire._**

 ** _-Il a été si horrible que ça ?_** Murmurais-je.

Elle sourit, mais c'est plus une grimace.

 ** _-Je suis bien contente de vous voir revenir, Madame Weber. L'entreprise n'était plus la même sans vous._**

 ** _-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de revenir._** Rigolais-je, en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Durant notre trajet, Nastacia m'informe des différents changements qui ont eu lieu. Par exemple, je sais que l'assistante personnelle de Max que j'ai croisé la dernière fois à Paris a démissionné et qu'une autre femme est à sa place. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent tout le monde est au courant que je suis dans l'immeuble. Les deux vipères en bas ont dû envoyer un mail ou un truc du genre. On me fait des grands sourires, presque des courbettes. Je revois des visages familiers. Je suis à nouveau chez moi. J'aime ça !

Rapidement, je me retrouve devant mon ancien bureau. Celui situé en face de la porte de Maximilien. La porte est d'ailleurs grande ouverte. Faisant signe à ma nouvelle remplaçante (qui est blonde pour ne rien arranger) de ne pas dire un mot, je m'installe au bureau de Nicholas qui est vide. J'attrape le téléphone et appel Maximilien. Une à deux secondes plus tard, il répond.

 ** _-Oui ?_** Grogne-t-il littéralement.

 ** _-Tu peux tirer l'oreille de Nicholas pour moi ? Il n'est pas à son poste pour m'accueillir comme il se doit._**

Je l'entends jurer. Raccroché. Et venir jusqu'à moi avec Nicholas sur ses talons.

 ** _-Angela ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_**

 ** _-Je n'avais pas envie de rester à la maison._** Fis-je innocemment.

Il lève les yeux en l'air tandis que je me lève de la chaise de Nicholas.

 ** _-Ravie de te voir ici, la française._** Dit-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

 ** _-Avoue que je t'ai manqué !_**

 ** _-Pas une seule seconde._** Souffle-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Nicholas m'a envoyé différents mails au début pour me demander de revenir. Et je sais que dernière nos petits jeux... on s'apprécie. Max retourne dans son bureau et je le suis docilement. Je referme la porte et me retrouve aussitôt appuyer contre. Il m'embrasse déjà. Avec amour et fougueux.

 ** _-C'était une torture de te laisser dormir._** Grogne-t-il en me regardant profondément.

 ** _-Je te remercie de l'avoir fait. J'en avais besoin._**

Il sourit sans arrêter de m'embrasser.

 ** _-Je suis contente de te voir._** Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

 ** _-Moi aussi._**

Il finit par s'écarter de moi et rejoindre son bureau. Personne ne viendra nous déranger. Personne n'est assez fou.

 ** _-Tu voulais discuter de quelques choses spécifiquement ?_** Questionne-t-il avec un petit sourire.

 ** _-J'ai plusieurs questions avant d'arriver au point essentiel._**

Ma voix est douce. Trop douce. Il le sait. Maximilien me regarde du coin de l'œil, en reprenant sa place dernière son ordinateur. Je m'installe sur une chaise en face de lui.

 ** _-Dois-je m'inquiéter ?_**

 ** _-Pas que je sache._**

Je souris doucement avant de poser ma première question.

 ** _-Qui est mademoiselle assistante personnel remplaçante numéro cent dix ?_**

Maximilien me fixe avec puissance. J'ai envie de me tortiller sur ma chaise, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne suis pas une de ses petites femmes avec qui il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs d'homme puissant. Non. Pas avec moi. Je sais le faire changer d'avis et le contraindre à prendre certaine décision. J'arrive même à lui tenir tête. Chose rare.

 ** _-Max ?_**

 ** _-Hum ?_**

 ** _-Répond à la question !_**

 ** _-Je ne me souviens pas de la question._** Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'ai envie de rire, mais je me force à reposer la question. Calmement et naturellement. Du moins, le plus possible.

 ** _-Qui est ta nouvelle assistante ?_**

 ** _-Chelsea Volturi._** Répondit-il très naturellement.

 ** _-Depuis quand travaille-t-elle pour toi ?_**

 ** _-Quelques semaines._** Bredouille-t-il.

Je reste silencieuse et me contente de le regarder. Il soutient mon regard sans ciller. Du moins au début. Il souffle finalement.

 ** _-Très bien. Je l'ai engagé y a deux semaines._**

 ** _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec les autres ?_**

 ** _-Tu connais déjà la réponse, bébé. Ne me provoque pas trop !_**

Je souris simplement.

 ** _-Bien. Passons à l'autre question alors !_**

 ** _-Je t'écoute._** Grogne-t-il en mettant en silencieux son téléphone portable qui vient de vibrer.

 ** _-Prend le si c'est urgent._**

 ** _-C'est ma mère. Elle peut attendre._**

J'ai envie de rire. Il est tellement déstabilisé, quand il s'agit de sa mère ou de sa famille. Un vrai petit enfant.

 ** _-Donc, tu as une autre question ?_**

Je hoche la tête rapidement.

 ** _-Ally ? Pourquoi les deux filles à l'accueil ont remplacé Ally ?_**

Maximilien grimace. Hum... pas bon signe ça !

 ** _-Tu ne devais pas venir aujourd'hui. Je comptais tout te dire ce soir._**

Je fronce les sourcils.

 ** _-Me dire quoi ?_**

 ** _-Tu te souviens quand j'ai mentionné hier que Nicholas n'était pour rien dans les fuites de la société en direction de mon père ?_**

Je retiens ma respiration.

 ** _-La personne qui vendait les informations était Ally. Pas Nicholas._**

 ** _-Putain de bordel de merde._** Lâchais-je en français. **_Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_**

 ** _-Je suis plus que sérieux, Angela._** Dit-il en anglais parfait. ** _J'ai pris en flagrant délit Ally de ventes d'informations. J'ai fait suivre mon père, Ally, Nicholas et même le pauvre type de la comptabilité._**

 ** _-Qui?_** M'étonnais-je.

 ** _-Mr Barnes !_** Grogne-t-il.

 ** _-Le directeur financier ?_** M'étranglais-je.

 ** _-Oui. J'avais de gros doute sur lui. Mais, finalement nous savons qu'Ally était la fautive de ton renvoie en France._**

Je n'en revenais pas. Je pensais qu'Ally était une collègue plutôt rigolote, travailleuse et surtout dévoué à l'entreprise. A Maximilien. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Nous trahir. Me trahir.

 ** _-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_** Chuchotais-je ridiculement.

En réalité, c'est plus un sanglot. J'ai mal au cœur de savoir qu'Ally me voulait du mal. Putain, elle m'avait même invité à son anniversaire l'année dernier. J'avais de très bon souvenir d'elle.

 ** _-Mon père lui a donné beaucoup d'argent, bébé._** Dit-il en se levant de son siège pour se poster sur celui à ma droite. ** _Je suis désolé. Mon père veut juste me faire capituler. Il utilisera tout le monde contre moi._**

 ** _-Je n'aime pas ton père._** Bredouillais-je.

 ** _-Personne n'aime mon père._** Souffle-t-il, en attrapant ma main.

Il la sert fermement et m'offre un petit sourire. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes. Ça me fait du bien. J'ai beaucoup à réfléchir depuis qu'il est venu me rendre visite à l'église. Et que j'ai trouvé les deux contrats dans l'enveloppe. Je souris malgré moi à cette idée.

 ** _-Quoi ?_** Murmure-t-il, en se penchant pour m'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

 ** _-Je repense à ta dernière venu._**

 ** _-A l'église ?_**

Je hoche la tête sans le regarder.

 ** _-Tu es complètement dingue d'être venue à l'église de mon père. En plus, je crois que ma mère t'aime bien._**

 ** _-C'est une femme très gentille et remplit de ressource._** Souffle-t-il gentiment.

 ** _-Mes frères veulent te rencontrer._** Lui expliquais-je assez mal à l'aise pour le coup.

 ** _-On les fera venir._**

Je souris.

 ** _-Mon père veut visiter New-York. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il a toujours refusé de partir trop loin de son église !_**

 ** _-Il veut voir ou tu vis. C'est normalement je pense._**

Je roule des yeux malgré moi. Maximilien me réprimande aussitôt. Je lui tire la langue.

 ** _-De toute façon, je ne te laisse plus quitter le territoire américain sans moi à tes côtés._**

 ** _-Une promesse ?_**

Maximilien se penche vers moi et je m'empresse de faire de même. Il me fixe avec tendresse.

 ** _-Je promets de ne plus te quitter, Angela. Je promets également de t'aimer, de te chérir et de faire ton bonheur._**

 ** _-On dirait des vœux de mariage._** Rigolais-je, avant que mon rire ne meure face à son visage qui se décompose. **_Merde... Max, je suis dés..._**

Maximilian m'interrompt en attrapant mon menton et il vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me fait littéralement taire. Il ne semble pas contrarier, alors je me concentre sur ses lèvres. Elles sont douces et très agréable. Il enlève ses mains de mon menton pour les glisser dans mes cheveux. Il m'attire un peu plus vers lui. Je suis sur le bord de ma chaise. Presque en équilibre pour me rapprocher. Max doit savoir que je ne suis pas stable, puisqu'en un mouvement il me soulève et je me retrouve sur ses genoux. Je lâche un petit gémissement sans arrêté de l'embrasser. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque sans attendre pour approfondir ce baiser.

De doux, il passe à torride. Aussi insatiable que lui, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'embrasser. Passionnément. J'aime être là, dans ses bras. Contre lui. Trop vite à mon goût, Maximilien nous sépare. Je grogne ce qui le fait sourire.

 ** _-Doucement, je vais avoir les lèvres en feu pour mon prochain rendez-vous._**

 ** _-M'en fiche._** Soufflais-je, en me relevant tout de même de ses genoux.

 ** _-Tu rentres à la maison ou tu es prête à prendre tes nouvelles responsabilités ?_** Réclame Max en essayant de lisser son costume.

 ** _-J'ai des modifications apporté au contrat._**

 ** _-Le contraire m'aurait étonné_**. Soupire-t-il, avant de m'administrer un clin d'œil.

Sans rien ajouter, je sors l'enveloppe qui contient les deux contrats et le lui temps. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Très vite pour le coup. Sans me regarder, Maximilien Taylor Stuart... cet homme incroyable se réinstalle derrière son bureau. Max commence la lecture du premier contrat. Il attrape un stylo rouge et raye ou entour certaine chose. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes... il relève la tête vers moi.

 ** _-Je veux revoir certain points avec toi. Le bureau ? Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir partager mon bureau ou avoir ton ancien ?_**

 ** _-On va se voir tous les jours et même la nuit, Max. croit moi tu vas vouloir ton indépendance._** Soufflais-je délicatement.

Il bougonne un mot que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Il reprend dans la foulée.

 ** _-Tu veux un bureau à l'étage où tu veux que je parcoure tout le bâtiment pour venir te voir ?_** Hargne-t-il sans attendre.

Il est déçu. Je peux le comprendre.

 ** _-Je tiens juste à notre état d'esprit, Max. tu seras d'accord avec moi quand tu auras arrêté de bouder._**

 ** _-Je ne boude pas._** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 ** _-Continue ta lecture !_** Tranchais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il bougonne aussitôt ce qui me fait glousser. J'arrête des que son regard rencontre le miens. Je joue avec le feu. Comme toujours.

 ** _-Bien... pour le salaire. Je ne vais pas faire d'effort._**

 ** _-Tu..._**

 ** _-aucune négociation possible, Angela. Tu auras pas un centimes de moins... et si tu continues à négocier je monte le prix._**

 ** _-C'est ridicule._** Sifflais-je. **_Tu as carrément triplé mon salaire, Max._**

 ** _-Tu as dit que Dior avez triplé. Je pense que c'est normale que j'en face autant._**

Je suis stupéfaite. Il marque un point.

 ** _-Tu auras plus de responsabilité et plus de travail. Le salaire va avec._** Dit-il en soulevant les épaules.

Il ne changera pas d'avis. Je le sais.

 ** _-Parfait. Tu gagnes._**

 ** _-Je gagne toujours, Angie._**

Je ne souffle pas mot. Je sais qu'il a toujours le dernier mot. Mais, je risque de le surprendre une fois encore. J'ai hâte... même si je suis très stressé pour le coup.

 ** _-Autre chose ?_** Fis-je délicatement.

Maximilien revient sur le contrat et pointe son stylo dessus.

 ** _-Je vais faire changer les adresses. Je remplace celle de l'appartement par mon adresse._**

 ** _-D'accord._** Souris-je.

 ** _-Autre chose, mademoiselle Weber._**

Je fais signe que non. Il rassemble les différentes feuilles du contrat et les poses dans l'angle de son bureau.

 ** _-Parfait... je crois que..._**

Maximilien vient de voir l'autre contrat. Celui que je redouté. Le contrat de mariage. J'aurais pu rire de son expression, si je n'étais pas aussi stressé. Morte de peur serait plus réaliste pour dire vrai. Je retiens mon souffle, lorsqu'il attrape le document du bout des doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'il est au ralenti. Il ne dit rien durant de longue minute. De très, longues minutes. Et je reste assise sur ma chaise. Immobile. En attendant qu'il réagisse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

J'attends. Je pense que ça doit faire deux ou trois minutes que Maximilien a vu le document. Qu'il a certainement dû lire ce que j'ai ajouté à la place de la signature. Et il n'a toujours pas prit la parole. Je dois le faire réagir. Pour ma santé mentale en premier lieu.

 _ **-Max ?**_

Il lève lentement le visage vers moi. Il penche la tête sur le côté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouve ça adorable et en même temps très sexy. Surtout avec son costume d'homme d'affaire.

 _ **-Tu en pense quoi ?**_

Il se racle la gorge et passe une main dans ses cheveux. J'adore quand il fait ça. Sa main fini par maser la peau certainement tendu de sa nuque.

 _ **-Je... je pense que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de toi.**_

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge.

 _ **-Que tu es une personne fabuleuse et que j'accepte tous les termes du contrat.**_

 _ **-Tous ?**_ Fis-je souriante.

Maximilien attrape le contrat de mariage et le soulève pour mieux y lire.

 _ **-Je suis d'accord pour demander ta main à ton père.**_

 _ **-On va devoir repartir en France !**_ Lui rappelais-je.

 _ **-J'avais plutôt envie de le faire venir ici. Chez nous. Avec ta famille.**_

 _ **-Avec mes frères ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Hum... Jessica va vouloir venir.**_ Bougonnais-je.

 _ **-Qui est Jessica ?**_ Réclame-t-il tendue.

Je lève les yeux en l'air.

 _ **-Une ancienne très bonne amie à moi qui sort maintenant avec mon frère !**_ Pestais-je.

 _ **-Isaac ?**_ Réclame-t-il.

 _ **-Joshua.**_ Rigolais-je.

 _ **-Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_ Murmurais-je sans y réfléchir. _**Nous étions amis avant que je ne vienne aux USA. Maintenant, tout est différent.**_

 _ **-C'est toi qui décide. Soit on l'invite... soit on l'ignore !**_

 _ **-Mon frère risque de mal le prendre.**_

Il hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur le document.

 _ **-Je suis également d'accord et a cent pour cent pour te reformuler ma demande en mariage.**_

Il me regarde tendrement par-dessus le bout de papier.

 _ **-Tu auras une demande digne des films télévisé, ma belle.**_

 _ **-J'en demande pas autant.**_

 _ **-Tu auras ton conte de fée à l'américaine.**_ Dit-il en utilisant une voix

 _ **-Ah... mon héros !**_ Fis-je en tapant des mains comme une adolescente.

Il rigole tout comme moi.

 _ **-Et pour le dernier point ?**_ Questionnais-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 _ **-Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir savoir le lieu du mariage ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je veux avoir la surprise.**_ Lui expliquais-je.

 _ **-Mais, si ça ne te plaît pas ?**_ S'enquit-il étonné.

 _ **-J'aimerai Max. Je me fiche de l'endroit. Je veux juste me marié avec toi.**_

 _ **-Parfait. Nous sommes donc d'accord sur les termes de ce contrat.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Et tu as lu le reste ?**_ Questionne-t-il inquiet.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Souris-je grandement.

 _ **-Tu es donc d'accord sur tout, Angie ?**_

 _ **-Je suis heureuse que tu aies pensée à tout. Si notre mariage ne tient pas, je refuse de prendre la moitié de ton entreprise ou de tes biens. Ce qui est à toi et à toi. Et ce qui est à moi reste à moi.**_

 _ **-Ravie que tu le prennes si bien. Par contre, ce que nous construirons ensemble, sera partager en part égale.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_ Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Maximilien ne sait pas que si jamais on divorce et que notre mariage ne tient pas le coup... je préfère fuir et partir sans rien, plutôt que d'avoir des souvenirs de lui. De me sentir redevable ou un truc du genre.

 _ **-Je crois que nous sommes officiellement fiancés.**_ S'amuse Maximilien, en se levant de son siège.

J'en fais de même en rigolant.

 _ **-La demande est un peu ridicule, mais je crois que nous le sommes.**_ M'amusais-je, en le serrant fortement dans mes bras.

Maximilien me sert fort lui aussi. Tellement que j'ai les os prêt à craquer. Il s'en rend certainement compte, car on relâche légèrement notre étreinte en même temps pour s'embrasser.

 _ **-Tu seras une femme heureuse, Angela. Je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Je te fais confiance. Sinon... j'envoie mes frères.**_

 _ **-Pas besoin de jouer les rebelles.**_ S'amuse-t-il, en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

 _ **-oh... et pour mon nom de famille ?**_

Maximilien grogne.

 _ **-C'est le point sensible, Bébé. Je ne suis pas favorable à l'association de nos deux noms.**_

Je le savais. Maximilien sera intransigeant sur ce point. Je voulais tout de même essayer. Juste pour avoir bonne conscience sûrement.

 _ **-C'est important, Angie. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu porteras mon nom.**_

 _ **-Je peux accrocher ton nom après le mien ?**_ Risquais-je.

Maximilien réfléchit. Il n'est pas convaincu. Il me veut pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

 _ **-Je vais y réfléchir.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui pose problème, Max ?**_ Chuchotais-je presque.

Je le vois fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour rassembler ses mots ou ses pensées avant de m'expliquer vraiment ce qui le tracasse dans cette histoire de nom de famille.

 _ **-J'ai toujours rêvé d'épouser la femme de ma vie. Celle qui ferait partie intégrante de mon univers. Le mariage c'est sacré pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Juste de savoir que quelqu'un sacrifie quelques choses pour moi et important à mes yeux.**_

 _ **-Je sacrifie mon pays, ma famille et ma vie en France pour toi.**_ Lui rappelais-je.

 _ **-Je sais. C'est déjà beaucoup, mais...**_

 _ **-Pas suffisant.**_

Il hoche la tête lentement.

 _ **-J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es à moi. Totalement à moi. Et que tout le monde le sache. Et surtout, je pense à nos enfants. Je veux former une belle famille et que tout le monde es le même nom de famille.**_

J'ai un arrêt de battement de cœur. Nos enfants ? Merde, c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire ça. Parler d'enfants ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il en voulait.

 _ **-Tu veux des enfants ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Pas toi ?**_ S'étonne-t-il.

 _ **-Si. mais, je ne savais pas que tu en voulais.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi n'en voudrais-je pas ?**_ Dit-il étonnée.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas c'est tout.**_ Miaulais-je pratiquement sous son regard vert intense.

 _ **-Je veux des enfants Angela. Je veux des enfants de toi.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi,**_ souris-je bêtement.

En fait, mon sourire est dix fois plus grand que d'habitude. Tellement que j'eus même mal à la mâchoire.

 _ **-On va te trouver un bureau ?**_ S'amuse Maximilien.

 _ **-Allons-y, partenaire.**_

 _ **-J'aime t'entendre me dire ce genre de chose.**_

Nous sortons du bureau, main dans la main et surtout en rigolant. Nicholas relève un sourcil presque sous le choc. Je fais signe à Max d'attendre et présente ma main libre à sa nouvelle remplaçante.

 _ **-Chelsea Volturi, je suis Angela Weber.**_

Elle ne semble pas surprise. Au contraire. Elle sert ma main d'un coup sec et bref.

 _ **-Je sais qui vous êtes, Angela.**_

 _ **-Madame Weber.**_ La repris-je rapidement.

Je ne l'aime pas. C'est décidé. Et Nicholas ne doit pas l'aimer non plus. Elle ne relève pas le pique suite à ma reprise de politesse.

 _ **-Madame Weber est la nouvelle co-directrice de l'entreprise. Elle devient donc officiellement mon bras droit.**_ Chantonne Max, en se tournant un peu plus vers Nicholas.

 _ **-Félicitation, Angela.**_

 _ **-Merci Nicholas.**_

Il a l'air vraiment très heureux pour moi. Je peux le sentir.

 _ **-Je tiens à m'excuser pour notre dernière semaine avant mon départ.**_

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart à expliquer la situation. Je te pardonne petite française.**_

 _ **-Tu es trop généreux avec moi.**_ Fis-je joueuse.

 _ **-Bon, c'est pas un peu fini ? On y va ou pas ?**_

Je lève les yeux en l'air, mais suis docilement Maximilien à travers l'étage. Nous passons toutes les pièces pour savoir ce qui me correspond le mieux. Après pratiquement une demi-heure nous sommes d'accord pour choisir un des bureaux libres au bout de l'étage. Max fait la tête durant quelques minutes, mais fini par abdiquer. C'est un bureau assez petit, mais il a décidé d'ouvrir le mur entre deux autres bureaux pour faire qu'une seule grande pièce. Je ne discute pas pour une fois. Je vais avoir besoin d'espace.

 _ **-Tu partages mon bureau en attendant les travaux.**_ Bougonne-t-il, en retournant jusqu'au sien.

 _ **-Promet moi de ne pas faire traîner les travaux et j'accepte.**_

Je l'entends bougonner dans sa barbe, ce qui me fait sourire. Max fini par promettre. Quand nous entrons dans son bureau, son assistante personnelle qui et aussi la mienne maintenant, lui apporte différent documents et des messages. Maximilien lui demande de me les données, pendant qu'elle voit avec lui le planning.

Je suis en train de lire ses messages, quand un retient mon attention. Je relève le visage pour voir Max et Chelsea fixer l'ordinateur. Je me racle la gorge mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Y a une raison spécial pour que ton ex-petite amie t'appelle?**_

Sa tête bascule aussitôt vers moi. Il semble sous le choc. Comme moi d'ailleurs.

 _ **-Pardon ?**_ S'étrangle-t-il.

Je répète ma question en essayant de ne pas montrer que cela me peine.

 _ **-Pourquoi ton ex-petite t'appelle, Maximilien ?**_

 _ **-De qui tu parles, bon sang ?**_

 _ **-Adrianne Palicki !**_

Cette fois, j'ai craché son nom et je n'en suis pas vraiment fière.

 _ **-Il n'y a rien entre Adrianne Palicki et moi. Tu le sais très bien. Elle doit sûrement appeler pour son contrat.**_

En plus d'avoir une discussion peu agréable, son assistante n'en perd pas une miette.

 _ **-Je peux donc gère cette affaire ?**_ M'enquis-je, en arquant un sourcil.

 _ **-Nicholas va le faire. Tu es trop énerver contre elle pour ça !**_

Il a raison. Cependant, je ne lui dirai jamais. Je préfère continuer à lire les post-it avec ses messages. Y en a un qui me fait rire. Ce qui attire l'attention des deux autres.

 _ **-Je crois que je vais lire mes messages à l'avenir, ma belle.**_

 _ **-Je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix.**_ Souris-je deux fois plus.

 _ **-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ?**_

 _ **-Ta mère veut savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton message. Et surtout pourquoi, elle n'arrive pas à joindre ta splendide femme !**_

Maximilien grogne aussitôt et me jette littéralement son téléphone. Je compose le numéro de téléphone de sa mère, sous son regard amoureux. Et celui scandalisé de son assistante. Ils se remettent au travail tandis que la mère de Max décroche.

 _ **-Enfin, tu daigne me rappeler.**_ Siffle-t-elle à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 _ **-Bonjour Madame Thompson, C'est Angela.**_

Elle se reprend aussitôt et ronronne presque.

 _ **-Oh, Angela chérie. Je suis contente de t'entendre. C'est avec toi que je voulais parler de toute façon.**_

 _ **-Avec moi ? Vraiment ?**_

Max jette aussitôt le stylo qu'il avait en main dans ma direction. Je l'adresse sans mal. Ce qui me fait sourire.

 **-Que puis-je pour vous, Madame Thompson?**

 **-Poppy et moi avions pensé à vous amener dîner cette semaine.**

 **-M'emmener dîner ?** M'étonnais-je.

Maximilien grogne aussitôt, mais ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux.

 **-Oui. Vous êtes d'accord ?**

 **-Euh... quand ?** Fis-je timidement pour le coup.

 **-Demain soir ?**

 **-Demain ? Je demande à Maximilien, une seconde.**

Maximilien est déjà réactif.

 **-Demain ce n'est pas possible. Nous avons rendez-vous d'affaire.**

 **-Après-demain ?**

 **-Elle n'a cas venir manger à la maison.** Siffle-t-il impatient.

 **-Euh... en réalité, Poppy et ta mère veulent m'amener dîner, Max !**

Il semble choqué un instant, mais ce reprend. Il me fait signe de lui donner le téléphone quelques secondes plus tard. Je le fais un peu craintivement.

 **-Salut maman. Tu me vole déjà Angela au bout d'une journée ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre une semaine ?**

Il semble contrarier. Je lui fais les gros yeux. Il envoie ma réaction d'un mouvement de main. Idiot, pestais-je mentalement.

-…

 **-Demain, ce n'est pas possible.** Clame-t-il après un petit moment. **Pas le soir du moins. Mais, tu peux déjeuner avec Angie demain midi !**

-…

 **-Parfait. Elle y sera.**

Il raccroche sans cérémonie.

 **-Soit gentil avec elle.**

 **-Ma mère est irritante.** Siffle-t-il en posant le téléphone sur son bureau. **Je crois que tu me distrais un peu trop. Va donc voir avec Nicholas les nouveaux dossiers.**

 **-Avec plaisir, monsieur Stuart.** Souris-je fièrement en me levant de mon siège.

Je suis prête à sortir du bureau quand Max m'interpelle.

 **-Angie ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Et c'est très agréable de t'avoir de nouveau à porter de main !**

Je suis sous le choc. Il le dit avec une telle simplicité que ça me bouleverse.

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-Va travailler Angela !**_ Murmure-t-il en me faisant signe de disparaître de son bureau.

 _ **-A vos ordres, monsieur Stuart.**_

Il sourit et je lui envoie un clin d'œil. Nicholas qui n'a rien manqué de la scène semble prêt à vomir. Du moins, il le fait croire.

 _ **-La ferme, Will Truman!**_

 _ **-Merde tu viens vraiment de me comparer à Will et Grace ?**_ S'amuse-t-il.

 _ **-Ouep.**_

 _ **-Tu es diabolique, Miranda Priestly !**_

Je rigole de la comparaison avec la reine de la provoque dans le film « le diable s'habille en Prada » et m'installe à ses côtés. J'ai du travail à rattraper. J'ai en réalité, six mois à rattraper.

*/*

Dix-huit heures. Maximilien sort de son bureau le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il me fait un petit sourire. Nicholas est déjà partie ce veinard… mais, je sais qu'il était là depuis sept heures du matin. Max n'accorde aucune attention à son assistante, ce qui me ravie.

 _ **-Tu es prête, Angela ?**_

Je hoche la tête en appuyant sur l'écran d'ordinateur pour le mettre en veille.

 _ **-A demain.**_ Fis-je à Chelsea, qui m'offre un rapide mouvement de tête.

Grrrr. Je ne l'aime pas. Vraiment pas. Il va falloir qu'elle comprenne sinon elle prendra la porte. Max m'attend déjà dans l'ascenseur. Veste et sac sur le bras, je m'adosse sur la paroi tout en récupérant mon téléphone portable. J'ai deux messages. Le premier de ma mère.

 _ **«Bonjour Choupette.**_

 _ **Ton père et moi avons pensé venir te rendre visite dans deux mois.**_

 _ **Ça sera possible ? Bonne journée, maman ».**_

Je souris grandement en lui répondant.

 _ **« Je vois avec Maximilien, mais il n'y aura pas de problème.**_

 _ **On réservera les billets d'avions pour vous. Bisous ».**_

L'autre message est de Bella.

 _ **« Nous voulions juste avoir de tes nouvelles.**_

 _ **En espérant que les retrouvailles avec ton chéri ce soit bien passé.**_

 _ **Ici tout ce passe bien. Ma grossesse aussi.**_

 _ **On pense fort à toi. Bella et Edward. ».**_

J'appelle directement Bella, tandis que nous sortons de l'ascenseur. Elle répond à la troisième sonnerie.

 _ **-Hey l'américaine ? Quoi de neuf ?**_

 _ **-Tout va super bien.**_ Rigolais-je face à son empressement. _**Je suis arrivé hier et j'ai repris le boulot aujourd'hui.**_

Je monte sur le siège passager, tandis que Max s'installe dernière le volant. Il a raccroché le téléphone. C'est déjà ça. Par contre, il va pouvoir écouter toute ma conversation à loisir.

 _ **-Merde, tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille une seule journée !**_

 _ **-J'ai été tranquille six mois, Bella. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon univers et mon monde.**_

 _ **-D'accord... mais pense à lever le pied bon dieu.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas enceinte comme toi.**_ Rigolais-je tandis que Max pivote le visage vers moi.

Nous sommes sorties du parking souterrain et il roule déjà dans la rue.

 _ **-une amie d'enfance**_. Lui chuchotais-je.

 _ **-Tu parles à qui ?**_

 _ **-Maximilien.**_ Fis-je à Bella l'inquisitrice.

 _ **-Ah, vous êtes ensemble. Bon on se rappelle alors... Je veux connaître les détails.**_

 _ **-Très bien. On se rappelle. Bisous à tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Bisous, Angie.**_ Chantonne-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Max va à toute vitesse à travers la ville. Je me rends compte en regardant le paysage qu'on ne rend pas à l'appartement.

 _ **-ou allons-nous ?**_ M'enquis-je surprise.

 _ **-Je dois rectifier un petit détail.**_ L'entendis-je murmurer.

 _ **-Quel détail ?**_ Fis-je soupçonneuse.

 _ **-Soit patiente, Angie chérie. Nous allons arriver.**_

Un peu inquiète, mais également excitée, j'essaie de savoir ce que le « détail » peut-être. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis abasourdie lorsqu'il se gare devant l'enseigne brillante et très luxueuse de Tiffany & Co. Bouche bée, je me tourne vers Max. Il me sourit gentiment.

 _ **-Ma fiancée ne peut pas rester sans bague.**_

 _ **-Effectivement.**_ Murmurais-je le rouge aux joues.

 _ **Parfait. Allons donc remédier à ce détail.**_

Je souris lorsqu'il se penche pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Max sort de la voiture et j'en fais autant. Il est garé devant le magasin et se fiche de savoir s'il a le droit ou pas. J'aime cette façon de penser. Maximilien peut se permettre ce genre de chose. Il pourrait même s'offrir une voiture par jour s'il le désiré. Je suis toujours un peu mal à l'aise pour ma part. Mais, je ne préfère pas le lui dire pour ne pas avoir encore une conversation houleuse. J'ai juste envie de profiter pour une fois. Et je rêve d'avoir ma bague de fiançailles. Celle qui me relie à Maximilien Taylor Stuart. L'homme que j'aime plus que tout.

Dès que nous passons la porte de la boutique, les trois vendeuses et le couple nous fixent. Le couple chuchote aussitôt alors qu'une vendeuse vient vers nous. Blonde, de jolis yeux marrons clair et une tenue très séduisante. Pourtant, je suis rassuré quand Max passe un bras autour de ma hanche et me rapproche de lui. Il a remarqué son regard insistant sûrement. Il essaie peut-être de me rassurer ?

 _ **-Monsieur et Madame, puis-je vous aider ?**_

 _ **-Nous souhaitons voir vos bagues de fiançailles.**_ Souffle Max simplement.

La jeune femme hoche la tête en ayant un sourire crispé.

 _ **-C'est pour madame ?**_ Risque-t-elle en nous guidant vers un espace plus loin dans le magasin.

 _ **-Oui. Et je suis le futur marié, si cela clarifie la situation.**_

Je donne un petit coup de coude à cet homme arrogant et sourit doucement à la vendeuse.

 _ **-Nous avons eu une longue journée. Je suis désolé !**_

 _ **-Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne voulais pas être impoli ou autre.**_ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire commercial.

La jolie blonde qui doit avoir dans les trente ans, nous montrent plusieurs bagues. Dans des styles différents. Pourtant, aucune n'attire mon attention. Aucune que je souhaite à mon doigt du moins.

 _ **-Angela ?**_ Souffle Max, en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière pour pouvoir lire l'expression de mon visage.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça trop...**_

 _ **-voyant ?**_ Termine-t-il pour moi.

 _ **-Exact !**_ Grimaçais-je.

Max relève le visage vers la vendeuse qui semble sous le choc.

 _ **-Vous n'avez rien d'autre ?**_

 _ **-Euh... si bien sûr... mais, la gamme est plus élevé.**_

J'ai un petit rire malgré mon envie de rester neutre. Max me réprimande d'un regard. Je me reprends très vite.

 _ **-Allons voir la gamme plus élevé.**_ Dit-il très naturellement.

Je roule des yeux et croise le regard surprit de la vendeuse. J'ai envie de lui dire que cet homme est multimilliardaire, mais je ne le fais pas. Ça ne sert à rien de lui exposer sa fortune. La vendeuse finie par nous amener dans un autre endroit de la boutique. Les bagues sont beaucoup plus jolies. Et plus simple. C'est ce qui me correspond.

 _ **-Celle-ci.**_ Murmure Maximilien en pointant une bague à travers la vitre.

 _ **-Oui. Elle est très jolie.**_

 _ **-Simple et raffiné. Tout comme toi.**_

Je souris, tandis que la vendeuse sort la bague pour me la montrer. Elle est exactement comme je l'imaginer.

 _ **-Une bague taille princesse.**_ Nous informe la cliente en la donnant à Maximilien.

Ce dernier récupérer ma main et le fait glisser le long de mon doigt. Elle est pile à ma taille.

 _ **-Elle t'aime déjà.**_ S'amuse Max, tandis que je porte ma main plus haute pour mieux l'analyser.

 _ **-Cette bague fait deux carats.**_ Reprend la vendeuse.

Cette bague à un diamant blanc d'une allure élégante et exceptionnelle. Elle brille de mille feux mais semble aussi resté sombre et discrète.

 _ **-Vous avez la bague avec des carats supérieurs ?**_ Réclame Max doucement.

La femme hoche la tête.

 _ **-deux virgules cinq carats.**_

 _ **-J'aime bien celle-ci.**_ Fis-je. _**Elle est parfaite, regarde !**_

Je lui mets ma main sous le nez et il a un regard attendrissant.

 _ **-c'est celle-ci que je veux Maximilien.**_

 _ **-Sur ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je en l'embrasser sur la joue. _**Je veux celle-ci pour me rappeler ta ravissante demande en mariage.**_

Max grogne aussitôt et m'attrape le menton pour bloquer mon visage.

 _ **-Je vais en entendre parler encore longtemps ?**_

 _ **-A vie ?**_

 _ **-Tu me le promets ?**_

 _ **-Promis, monsieur Stuart. Vous me supporterez à vie !**_

Il semble satisfait de ma réponse puisqu'il m'embrasse délicatement puis tourne le visage vers la vendeuse qui semble se liquéfié sur place.

 _ **-Nous allons prendre cette bague.**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_ Bredouille-t-elle, avant de retourner derrière le comptoir central.

La bague toujours à mes doigts, on la suit docilement.

Derrière le comptoir, notre vendeuse discute à voix très base, avec une autre vendeuse, tandis que la troisième s'occupe toujours du couple qui semble n'avoir dieu que pour nous. Super.

 _ **-Tu es sur du choix ?**_

 _ **-Oui et toi ?**_ Rétorquais-je.

 _ **-Parfaitement, Angie.**_

Max m'embrasse doucement, tandis que la femme fait glisser le ticket de caisse devant Max. Je m'étrangle presque avec ma salive, en voyant le montant : 44,500 dollars pour une bague. Putain, de merde.

 _ **-Max...**_ commençais-je.

 _ **-Pas un mot. Sinon, je t'achète les boucles d'oreilles et le collier qui vont avec.**_

Il ne me regarde même pas lorsqu'il tend sa carte American Express Centurion. Vu le visage de la femme, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Max sort déjà son téléphone de sa veste et compose le numéro abrégé de son banquier. Numéro personnel évidement.

 _ **-Bonsoir monsieur Hartmann ici Maximilien Stuart.**_

-…

 _ **-Très bien je vous remercie. J'ai un retrait d'un gros montant qui va être effectué.**_

-…

 _ **-44,500 dollars.**_

-…

 _ **-Parfait. Merci à vous. Bonne soirée.**_

Max raccroche quelques secondes plus tard.

 _ **-Irritant**_. Soufflais-je.

 _ **-Il attendait mon appel.**_

Je renifle ce qui le fait sourire.

 _ **-On va au restaurant ou on rentre ?**_ S'amuse Max sans prendre compte mon intervention.

 _ **-Ma journée a été longue... mais, nous pouvons aller au restaurant.**_

Il rigole, m'embrasse sur les lèvres rapidement avant de récupérer le boîtier pour taper son code confidentiel que lui tend la vendeuse blonde tout à fait bouleversé. Elle vient de comprendre qu'elle a devant lui Maximilien Taylor Stuart et doit se sentir très mal du début d'entretien.

 _ **-Merci**_. Chantonne-t-elle tout de même essayant d'avoir un grand sourire. _**Voici la pochette, les documents d'authentification, la garanti, la facture et le boîtier pour la bague.**_

 _ **-Merci infiniment !**_ Fis-je en récupérant le petit sac qu'elle me tend.

 _ **-Non, merci à vous monsieur et madame Stuart.**_

Elle nous offre un sourire tandis que je bloque sur la présentation qu'elle vient de faire. « Monsieur et Madame Stuart »... j'allais devoir m'y habituer je suppose !

*/*

Maximilien est sous la douche. J'ai pris la mienne après être rentré du restaurant. Nous avons eu l'attention de tous comme à chaque fois et j'ai eu loisir à m'extasier devant ma bague. Ce qui a beaucoup fait rire l'homme de ma vie.

Je suis déjà au lit avec ma tablette, essayant à ne pas penser à mon envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus. Notre seconde nuit ensemble et j'ai très envie d'avoir ma première relation sexuelle avec lui. Une nuit de plus sans le toucher serait une torture. J'essaie de me concentrer sur un livre, mais c'est mission impossible. Je devrais abandonner et trouver un nouveau livre avec une histoire un peu plus intéressante pour moi. Cependant, je persiste. Comme toujours. Le téléphone de Max se met à vibrer. Ça insiste beaucoup. Je me lève du lit et va le récupérer sur la commode. C'est peut-être urgent ou un membre de sa famille. Erreur.

Mon sang ce glace dans mon corps. Et ma respiration ce fait plus difficile. Merde. Pas elle. Je vais devenir folle. Littéralement. Entre Chelsea et Adrianne Palicki, je ne sais pas laquelle des deux m'irrite le plus. Je fixe le téléphone de Maximilien une seconde de plus, puis décide de le reposer.

Pourquoi Adrianne Palicki appelle-t-elle ? Surtout à cette heure-ci ?

Furieuse contre elle, contre lui et contre moi, je sors de la chambre et rejoins la cuisine. J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose de frais. J'attrape un verre et la bouteille de jus de fruits. Je suis à mon deuxième verre et des questions par millier quand Maximilien me rejoint dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière si bien que quand il le fait, je pousse un grognement et pose ma main sur mon visage. Max éteint aussitôt.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Angela ?**_ Réclame-t-il inquiet.

 _ **-J'avais soif.**_ Soupirais-je.

Je ne le vois pas très clairement. Il fait très sombre dans la cuisine et malgré que ce soit la pleine lune, la lumière n'entre pas totalement dans la pièce.

 _ **-Tu me rejoins au lit ?**_ Questionne-t-il d'une voix étrange.

 _ **-Dans quelques minutes.**_

Max soupire fortement, mais me laisse seul. J'en profite pour fermer la bouteille et la replacer dans le frigo. Quand je passe le verre sous l'eau, une de mes pensées traverse mes lèvres dans un soupire de frustration.

 _ **-Je déteste Adrianne Palicki !**_

Malheureusement, pour moi, Maximilien Taylor Stuart n'es pas vraiment partie. Il est même derrière moi. Il pousse ses hanches contre mes fesses, m'obligeant à lâcher le verre dans un bruit fracassant pour me tenir au lavabo.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que...**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**_ Siffle-t-il presque en colère.

J'essaie de me retourner, mais il me maintient plus fermement en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ne peux pas fuir.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu es en colère, car Adrianne a téléphoné ?**_

Je reste silence.

 _ **-Angela... j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi et que tu me dises ce qu'il te tracasse. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Et nous aider par la même occasion. C'est ça être un couple. Tu te souviens ?**_

Putain, je déteste quand il a raison. Malgré la peine ombre, je hoche la tête.

 _ **-Donc**_ , murmure-t-il à mon oreille, _**tu es en colère du fait qu'Adrianne a téléphoné ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Chuchotais-je.

 _ **-Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'énerve autant ?**_

Il semble vraiment vouloir savoir pourquoi je me mets dans cet état. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir ou de lui faire croire autre chose. Je lui dois la vérité et être franche, pour qu'on puisse avoir une vraie relation de couple.

 _ **-Quand, j'étais en France... c'est avec elle que tu m'a trahit.**_ Chuchotais-je radicalement.

Max retient sa respiration sous la surprise. Peut-être le choc de ma révélation. Je continue tout de même. Il doit savoir.

 _ **-Tu m'avais quitté après une journée de rêve. La meilleure journée depuis mon arrivé en France. Juste parce que j'étais avec toi. Et que nous étions enfin ensemble. En tant que couple...**_

 _ **-Ang...**_

 _ **-Et tu es partie.**_ Le coupais-je. _**Tu es partie en Amérique sans moi. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle. Et puis, je vois cet article d'elle et de toi. Vous promenant mains dans la main.**_

Sa main sur ma hanche est plus ferme. Il est en colère. Je le sais. Puis, la pression s'arrête. Il respire à nouveau lentement. Très lentement, Maximilien m'aide à me tourner entre ses bras. Je passe aussitôt mes bras autour de son cou. Je peux voir son regard électrique sur moi. Malgré la pénombre.

 _ **-Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas compris. Je n'avais pas imaginé l'ampleur de la chose.**_

 _ **-C'est un crève-cœur de pensée à elle et toi.**_ Lui révélais-je.

 _ **-Il n'y a pas d'elle et moi.**_ Grogne-t-il en posant sa main sur mon visage pour m'obliger à relever la tête. _ **Je ne connais que Maximilien et Angela. Rien d'autre. Seigneur Angie, je t'ai demandé en mariage. Je t'ai offerte une bague. Preuve de mon engagement envers toi**_.

 _ **-Je sais... c'est juste que...**_

 _ **-Tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne veux que toi. Je n'aime que toi. Nous allons être le couple**_ _**le plus heureux de ce côté de la terre. Je te l'ai promis et je compte te le prouver... mais pitié, tu ne dois plus pensé à cette femme. Ni a aucune autre.**_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est littéralement une déclaration qu'il me fait. Je n'étais pas préparer.

 _ **-Tu vas me refaire ta demande ?**_ Fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _ **-Je le ferai si tu n'étais pas à deux doigts de pleurer.**_ S'amuse-t-il. _**Je t'aime Angela. Je sais que c'est difficile avec ton retour et des nouvelles fonctions, mais tout ira bien. Tu dois me faire confiance.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Murmurais-je, en me laissant enlacer totalement cette fois.

Max pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser lent. Fin et délicat. Un baiser qui me bouleverse et me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Je vois même quelques étoiles, quand il met un terme à notre baiser.

 _ **-Tu vas me rendre dingue !**_ Souffle-t-il en attrapant le bas de mon t-shirt. _**Je crois que j'ai très envie de ma future femme.**_

Mon cœur rate un battement. Putain, c'est torride de l'entendre dire ça ! Du bout des doigts, il attrape mon short et ma culotte pour les faire descendre le long de mes jambes. C'est très sensuel. Lorsqu'il remonte pour m'embrasser sur la bouche, je suis à moitié nu devant lui. Mon cœur bat vite. Très vite. Prenant les devants, j'attrape le bas de son short et le fait descendre. Il ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Cette idée réchauffe mon sang un peu plus. Il est totalement nu lorsque, je me redresse. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il passe son pouce sur celle-ci pour me la libéré. J'ai un grand sourire. Il me rend le même.

 _ **-Tu es absolument magnifique, Angie. Je l'ai toujours pensée.**_

Je fonds directement devant ce compliment et monte sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Maximilien est tellement doux avec moi. C'est incroyable.

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_ Fis-je, alors qu'il fait passer mon débardeur par-dessus ma tête.

Ses lèvres sont encore sur les miennes. Je ne peux pas arrêter de l'embrasser. C'est presque vital pour le coup.

 _ **-Ici ou dans la chambre ?**_ Réclame-t-il impatient.

 _ **-Je ne peux pas attendre d'être dans la chambre.**_ Souris-je.

 _ **-J'aime cette réponse.**_

Maximilien attrape l'arrière d'un de mes genoux et le soulève au niveau de sa hanche. Je me tiens au meuble derrière moi d'une main, tandis que j'ai mon autre bras autour de ses épaules.

 _ **-Je vais être le plus doux possible.**_

Je ne peux rien répondre. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonne, très chaud et presque des étoiles devant les yeux, lorsqu'il place son anatomie contre la mienne. Avec douceur et prudence, il pousse en moi. Je me tiens un peu plus à lui. Je laisse échapper un soupire de bienêtre et il fait de même.

 _ **-J'ai rêvé de ça depuis tellement de temps.**_ Murmure-t-il, avant de bouger en moi.

J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite pour mon propre bien. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. J'ai horriblement chaud aussi. Maximilien est doux. Très doux. J'aime ça. C'est très érotique de le voir faire. Surtout que je vois notre reflet sur le frigo. Et bon dieu... j'ai moi aussi rêvé de lui dans cette cuisine. Et pour notre première fois, nous touchons les étoiles. Maximilien prend de la puissance. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très loin de la jouissance, lorsque je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et que j'ai mes jambes crocheter autour de sa hanche. Il me tient si fort contre lui que je ne peux pas bouger. Maximilien fait tout le travail et c'est très excitant. Tellement que je suis sur le point de …

 _ **-J'y suis.**_ Pleurais-je littéralement.

Putain, depuis quand je pleure ?

Maximilien grogne pose sa tête contre mon cou. M'offre de grand et puissant coup de rein et je me sens totalement transporter dans un autre monde. Celui du plaisir et de la luxure. Je flotte sur mon petit nuage. Si bien, que je ne me rends pas compte qu'il m'a reposé au sol. J'ai les jambes flageolantes. Je suis contre son torse, fermement maintenue.

 _ **-ça va, bébé ?**_

 _ **-Je ne peux plus bouger.**_ Chuchotais-je.

Je l'entends rire doucement avant qui me porte comme une jeune marié. Maximilien me ramène dans la chambre. Notre chambre. Je dois avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage, tandis qu'il me pose sur le lit.

 _ **-Tu as l'air...**_

 _ **-heureuse !**_ Terminais-je pour lui.

Max me regard tendrement. J'aime ce regard sur moi. Je me sens importante pour lui. Pour quelqu'un. C'est très agréable comme sensation. Maximilien éteint les lumières et va sous le drap me tirant vers lui.

 _ **-Dort ma belle. Nous avons eu une longue journée.**_

 _ **-Une belle journée qui finit de la meilleure des façons.**_

 _ **-Tu es au courant que nous allons faire l'amour tout le temps ?**_ Ronronne-t-il, à mon oreille.

 _ **-J'espère bien.**_ Rigolais-je alors qu'il m'embrasse sur l'épaule.

 _ **-Parfait. Nous sommes donc d'accord.**_ S'amuse-t-il, alors que le sommeil arrive à grand pas.

J'ai eu des relations en France. Mais comme celle que je viens d'avoir : jamais. C'était une relation seine et pure. Une relation amoureuse des plus parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. C'est là que je me rends compte de quelques choses. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, le souffle coupé.

 _ **-Max ?**_

 _ **-Hum...**_ dit-il d'une voix endormi.

 _ **-Tu as oublié le préservatif.**_ M'étranglais-je.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Si bien que j'ai l'impression un court instant qu'il s'est endormi.

 _ **-Non**_. Dit-il finalement. _**Je refuse de mettre ce truc avec toi.**_

 _ **-Et si je tombe enceinte ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

 _ **-Alors, nous serons les parents les plus heureux du monde.**_

Merde, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette réponse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

La mère de Max, madame Thompson est déjà assise à table avec sa fille Poppy. Madame Thompson discute, en arborant un grand sourire. Sa fille Poppy semble l'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention. Cette adolescence est absolument précoce pour son âge. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avance vers elle. Poppy relève la tête et aborde un sourire éblouissant. Elle se lève rapidement, quand j'arrive près d'elle et m'enlace grandement.

 _ **-Je suis très contente que tu sois revenue.**_ Chantonne-t-elle, tandis que quelques regards s'arrêtent sur nous.

 _ **-Je suis heureuse d'être revenue aussi.**_ Fis-je, l'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête. _**Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Poppy.**_

Elle semble satisfaite de cette réponse puisqu'elle me relâche. La mère de Maximilien se lève et me donne une courte accolade. Je prends place par la suite pour ne pas me faire plus remarquer.

 _ **-Du vin blanc, madame ?**_

Le serveur est déjà prêt de moi une bouteille dans la main.

 _ **-Légèrement.**_

Il me sourit et verse un peu de vin dans mon verre. La mère de Maximilien porte son verre et le trinque au mien.

 _ **-Au nouveau membre de la famille !**_ S'amuse-t-elle.

Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Poppy lève son verre et le fait teinter au mien également.

 _ **-A ma nouvelle grande sœur.**_ Rigole-t-elle.

La situation est assez cocasse et me fait sourire.

 _ **-C'est un repas d'admission ?**_ Risquais-je, portant le verre à mes lèvres.

 _ **-Nous voulions juste vous avoir un peu pour nous. Avant que vous retourniez dans l'enfer de votre travail. Et dans le monde de mon fils.**_

Elle a raison. Plus les semaines vont passer, moins j'aurai de temps à consacrer aux petites choses simple de la vie. Nous discutons de ce que j'ai manqué dans leur vie tout au long du repas. Nous en sommes à la fin de notre plat principal quand la voix de ma future belle-mère monte de plusieurs décibels.

 _ **-Mon dieu Angela, c'est ta bague de fiançailles ?**_ Réclame-t-elle, en tendant la main vers la mienne.

Elle soulève ma main pour la porter à ses yeux.

 _ **-Oui. Nous l'avons choisi hier soir.**_

 _ **-Elle est magnifique.**_

Je lui rends son sourire, tandis que Poppy demande à la voir également.

 _ **-On dirait une bague de princesse.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je suivi par la mère de mon futur époux.

Le serveur récupère nos assiettes, puis nous donne la carte des desserts. Je refuse poliment en demandent simplement un sorbet citron.

 _ **-Une seule boule ?**_

 _ **-Si vous plaît.**_

Il hoche la tête et attends que celle qui m'accompagne commande. Une fois fait, il disparaît et ma future belle-mère me questionne à nouveau.

 _ **-Angela, qu'elles sont tes désirs pour ce mariage ? Une idée du thème ?**_

 _ **-Aucune idée.**_

 _ **-Plutôt un grand mariage ou un petit ?**_ S'amuse-t-elle.

 _ **-Comme Maximilien voudra.**_ Répondis-je, en attrapant une fois encore mon verre de vin blanc pratiquement vide.

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Il peut inviter qui il veut. Mais personnellement, il y aura très peu de personne de mon côté.**_

 _ **-Que veux-tu dire exactement par très peu de monde ?**_ Dit-elle surprise et inquiète en même temps.

 _ **-Une vingtaine de personnes.**_

Elle semble sous le choc. Poppy me regarde tout en mangeant, mais je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de me demander pourquoi.

 _ **-Je veux seulement mes plus proches parents et amis. Rien d'autres.**_

La mère de Max hoche la tête, essayant sûrement de rassembler ses pensées.

 _ **-Bien, donc ça sera un mariage privée et restreint.**_ Souffle-t-elle, en offrant un petit sourire. _**Je suppose que tu veux t'occuper de tout toi-même ?**_

Elle va faire une crise, lorsqu'elle va savoir.

 _ **-Je vais m'occuper de tout avec ma mère certainement.**_

 _ **-Bien. Ta mère doit être ravie.**_ Dit-elle satisfaite de ma réponse.

 _ **-Elle ne le sait pas encore.**_ M'amusais-je.

 _ **-Elle ne sait pas que tu es fiancée ?**_

J'ai très envie de rouler des yeux, mais ça serait mal placer face à elle.

 _ **-Ma mère est au courant pour le futur mariage, mais pas pour la demande d'aide.**_

 _ **-Ah ça !**_ S'amuse-t-elle, en rigolant doucement.

Je remarque que Poppy en fait autant.

 _ **-Elle ne dira certainement pas non.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai aussi vous demander quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr !**_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _ **-Est-ce que vous aimeriez participer au préparatif ?**_

J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde vu son expression. Merde, elle a carrément les larmes aux yeux maintenant.

 _ **-Oui... oui... oh, Angela vous êtes tellement gentille avec moi.**_

 _ **-C'est normal.**_

Elle est si excitée qu'elle renverse même son verre à moitié plein sur la table. Un serveur vient aussitôt à nous. Il remet tout en ordre, puis s'éclipse en promettant de nous apporter un autre verre.

 _ **-Et ou va se passer la cérémonie ?**_

 _ **-Maximilien va s'en occuper. Je refuse de le savoir.**_

 _ **-Tu refuses ?**_ S'étrangle-t-elle.

 _ **-Je veux que ça soit une surprise. Un peu comme lui avec ma robe.**_

Elle semble bouche bée pour le coup. C'est reparti pour un tour. Mon dieu, Maximilien est bien le fils de cette femme. C'est sûr !

*/*

Six jours de travail. Et surtout cela fait presque deux semaines que je suis revenue à New-York. Il est dix-sept heures. Je me retrouve assise, comme les autres jours, au même bureau que Nicholas. Je jongle entre le bureau de Max et celui-ci. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à travaille en face de mon futur époux. La tentation de le toucher et trop grande. Donc, je reste le plus souvent avec Nicholas. Pour le moment, mon bureau est loin d'être prêt. L'entreprise de construction à commencer les travaux que depuis ce matin. Je suis en train de piocher pour la troisième fois dans le pot à bonbon de Nicholas, tandis qu'il tape sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il a un rythme plutôt soutenu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il oublie de me réprimande une fois encore.

 _ **-Tu vas prendre dix kilos en une journée, si tu continues.**_ Se moque-t-il.

 _ **-J'irai à la salle de sport.**_ Répondis-je aussitôt.

 _ **-Toi ? Dans une salle de sport ?**_ Se moque-t-il rapidement.

 _ **-Je vais à la salle de sport.**_ Fis-je un peu trop vivement.

 _ **-Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup y aller durant les six derniers mois.**_ Tranche-t-il, en faisant parcourir son regard sur mon corps.

Je suis sous le choc. Putain, il n'a pas osé.

 _ **-Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que j'ai grossi, tête d'œuf ?**_

Manque de bol pour nous, Chelsea et Max sortent du bureau. Je fais un grand sourire qui sonne très faux et me concentre sur le document entre mes mains.

 _ **-Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir !**_ Souffle Max, en se dirigeant déjà dans le couloir.

Je donne un coup de coude à Nicholas, qui sourit deux fois plus.

 _ **-Tu es vraiment une tête d'œuf.**_

 _ **-Tu m'as vraiment pas manqué, Miranda**_. S'amuse-t-il.

Depuis des jours, il m'appelle ainsi. Il veut faire référence à un film qui a pour titre _« Le Diable s'habille en Prada »_. La folle patronne d'une maison d'édition qui édite le grand magazine de mode « _Runway »_ dans le film l'actrice porte le nom de Miranda Priestly. Cette femme est incroyable dans son comportement et pousse les gens loin d'elle. Ça m'amuse assez de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Et faut dire que je le cherche bien aussi.

 _ **-Tu vas continuer à m'appeler longtemps comme ça ?**_ Sifflais-je, faussement irrité.

 _ **-Ne fallait pas commencer, Miranda !**_

 _ **-Idiot !**_ Fis-je, en ayant un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le téléphone de Chelsea sonne ce qui nous arrête dans nos chamailleries. Elle discute quelques minutes pour raccroche. Je l'examine du coin de l'œil durant quelques minutes, puis son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Celle-ci retient mon attention.

 _ **-Je suis désolé, monsieur**_ _ **Burke, il n'est pas disponible.**_

-…

 _ **-Non. Vraiment. Il n'est pas dans son bureau.**_

Je me lève pour me planter devant elle. Elle m'ignore royalement.

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Oui, je lui dis de vous rappeler.**_

Je lui fais signe de me donner le téléphone. Elle arque un sourcil. J'insiste même si elle tient bon.

 _ **-Je vais prendre l'appel. Ce n'est pas une demande !**_ Crachais-je finalement, en récupérant le téléphone un peu froidement. _**Monsieur Burke ?**_ Dis-je le plus calmement possible dans le téléphone.

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Angela Weber, monsieur.**_

Il semble tout à coup très heureux. Mais alors, très heureux. Et il me le fait savoir. Lorsque j'arrive à placer un mot, Max est à porter de vue. Et pas seule. Je ne connais pas la personne avec lui.

 _ **-Je peux vous aider monsieur Burke ?**_

 _ **-J'avais besoin de votre patron pour différent point, mais je suis certain que vous allez faire l'affaire.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer monsieur.**_

Max et l'homme discute quelques seconde, puis l'homme sourit et sert la main de Max.

 _ **-Maximilien m'avait parlé d'un ancien voyage sur une île. Je voulais y amener ma femme, mais je ne me souviens pas du tout du nom de cette fichue île.**_

 _ **-Vous voulez certainement parler de l'île de Barbados !**_

 _ **-C'est ou ça ?**_ S'amuse-t-il.

 _ **-Entre la mer des caraïbes et l'Océan atlantique.**_ Répondis-je un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _ **-Hum... c'est là où il est allé y a trois ans ?**_

 _ **-Non, ce n'est pas cette île, alors. Maximilien est allé sur l'île de Bardados l'année dernière. Par contre y a trois ans, il était à Whitsunday Island, qui se trouve en Australie.**_

Maximilien revient sans l'homme.

 _ **-Ah ouais... ça doit être l'Australie.**_ Soupire monsieur Burke dans le téléphone. _**Donc, vous êtes revenu ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je suis revenue, monsieur Burke.**_

 _ **-Il va donc viré l'autre assistante !**_

Max pose quelques documents sur le bureau de Nicholas et échange quelques mots. Je n'entends pas.

 _ **-Non. L'autre assistante est encore là. Pour le moment.**_ Tranchais-je sans la quitter des yeux _ **. Je ne vais pas reprendre mon poste, Monsieur Burke !**_

 _ **-Ah vraiment ? Mais vous restez travailler pour lui ?**_

 _ **-Oui... je ne vois ma place nulle part qu'avec Maximilien. Vous le savez très bien.**_ Rigolais-je.

L'homme de ma vie est revenu et semble vouloir savoir avec qui je discute. Il est à côté de moi maintenant.

 _ **-Ouais... Je voulais juste tester. Et donc... vous allez être son bras droit ? Comme avant ?**_

 _ **-Plus ou moins. Je suis la nouvelle co-directrice de la société.**_ Lui appris-je, alors que l'homme prêt de moi à les sourcils froncés.

 _ **-A la bonne heure. C'est une très bonne nouvelle.**_

Max me fait signe de lui donner le téléphone.

 _ **-Maximilien Taylor Stuart... qui est à l'appareil ?**_

-…

 _ **-Steve, laisse Angela tranquille. Bon dieu, en une journée, vous m'avez tous épuisé.**_ Rouspète-t-il.

Je rigole de la situation ce qui me vaut un regard noir. Je suis prête à retourner sur ma chaise, mais Max m'intercepte en me retenant par la hanche. Je le laisse faire.

-…

 _ **-Non... bon dieu, Steve... ne me cherche pas trop, je pourrai...**_

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il me mord aussitôt la main, ce qui me fait couiner.

 _ **-N'appel pas Angela. Voit ce genre de chose avec ma secrétaire.**_

-…

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

-…

 _ **-Ok, très bien. Mais laisse faire nos secrétaires à l'avenir.**_

-…

 _ **-Très bien. On se fait un golf la semaine prochaine ?**_

-…

 _ **-Bonne soirée !**_

Max raccroche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse ici. Devant Nicholas et Chelsea. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semble sous le choc.

 _ **-Ne parle plus avec Steve. Il m'insupporte et m'a clairement dit qu'il te trouvait à son goût.**_

 _ **-Beurk... c'est répugnant !**_ Sifflais-je en faisant courir mon nez le long de sa mâchoire.

 _ **-On rentre, bébé ? J'ai eu ma dose pour la journée.**_

 _ **-Il est dix-huit heures.**_

 _ **-On pourra glander à la maison.**_ me dit-il dans un français presque parfait.

 _ **-Glander ? D'où tu sors ça toi ?**_ rétorquais-je dans ma langue maternelle.

 _ **-Ta mère. Elle m'a dit que tu adoré faire ça !**_

Je râle aussitôt après lui et il me fait taire avec un baiser. J'adore ça !

 _ **-Allez, on rentre à la maison, princesse !**_

 _ **-Je t'attends.**_ Souris-je en lui faisant signe d'aller récupérer ses affaires dans son bureau.

*/*

Je suis au téléphone avec Alice depuis dix minutes environs et je viens de lui révèle le montant de la bague que j'ai au doigt. Maximilien qui est partie nous chercher à boire doit certainement ne rien perdre de l'échange. Même si je parle Français avec Alice, il n'en perd pas une miette.

 _ **-Non, tu te fiche de moi ?**_ S'écrit-elle.

 _ **-J'aurai préféré.**_ Marmonnais-je en fixant encore une fois ma bague.

 _ **-44,500 dollars. Putain, ça fait presque 40 mille euros, Angela !**_

 _ **-Je sais, Alice.**_

 _ **-C'est la moitié du prix d'un appartement dans notre petite ville.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Fis-je encore un peu plus irrité.

 _ **-Et tu as ça au doigt ?**_ Crie-t-elle encore plus.

 _ **-Tu vas arrêter ou pas ? Je suis déjà très mal à l'aise. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.**_

 _ **-Oh … pardon. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Je suis juste très...**_

 _ **-Je sais. Je suis pareil.**_ Soufflais-je en passant une main sur mon front.

Maximilien revient au même moment et pose un verre de vin frais devant moi.

 _ **-Merci,**_ fis-je avec un immense sourire.

Il m'offre un clin d'œil avant de se réinstaller derrière son ordinateur. Même à la maison, il continue à travailler. Incroyable !

 _ **-Sinon, j'ai un truc à te dire sur Ben.**_ Souffle mon amie, Alice.

 _ **-Du genre ?**_ Risquais-je avant de boire une petite gorgée de ce vin absolument délicieux.

 _ **-Il a écrit un article sur les personnalités marquantes de cette année.**_

Je fronce les sourcils, tandis qu'elle fait une pause.

 _ **-Je crois qu'il va écrire un article sur ton futur mari.**_

 _ **-Il ne lâche pas l'affaire !**_ Sifflais-je attirant l'attention de Max. _**On lui a déjà dit qu'on ne donnera pas d'interview.**_

 _ **-Il doit quand même donner son article à son patron.**_ Me dit-elle doucement. _ **Il peut se faire viré sinon.**_

Putain, je ne voudrai pas qu'on en arrive là quand même. Mais, s'il marque un truc désobligeant sur Maximilien ou moi, mon homme va vouloir porter plainte contre lui et l'éditeur. C'est déjà arrivé deux fois depuis que je suis à son service. Et deux fois, il a gagné.

 _ **-Vous allez faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je vais en parler avec Max. Je ne vais pas prendre cette décision. Ben est au courant qu'on ne souhaite pas faire d'interview. C'est à ses risques et périls. Il a le droit d'écrire sur nous ce qu'il veut... mais, s'il marque quelques choses de diffamatoire, nous iront au tribunal.**_

 _ **-Oui, je comprends.**_ Bredouille-t-elle mal à l'aise pour le coup.

 _ **-Max a une société à faire tourner et surtout une réputation. Ben ne peux pas mettre ceci en péril.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, Angela. Ne t'énerve pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir.**_

Je respire un bon coup avant de la remercier. Quelques minutes plus tard, je raccroche avec mon amie.

 _ **-Ton ex copain écrit un putain d'article sur nous?**_ Siffle dangereusement Max.

 _ **-oui.**_

Il semble en colère. Très en colère.

 _ **-On le laisse faire ?**_

Maximilien réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête positivement à ma grande surprise.

 _ **-Oui. On va le laisser faire, Princesse. Par contre, au moindre mot détourner ou autre, je le fou au tribunal.**_

 _ **-D'accord. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Alice.**_

 _ **-Parfait !**_

Max retourne aussitôt à son ordinateur. Sauf, que j'ai plus du tout envie de lire et de m'occuper toute seule durant son temps de travail. Puis, à la maison hors de question d'apporter ce genre de chose. Mon homme a aussi besoin de se reposer. De décrocher une heure ou deux. Comme tout le monde!

 _ **-On va à la piscine ?**_

Maximilien tourne le visage vers moi lentement. Il semble surprit par ma demande.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

Je souris doucement en me rapprochant de lui.

 _ **-Ta piscine. On y va tous les deux ?**_

Il regarde sur le côté pour voir à travers les portes fenêtres. Le temps est très doux depuis quelques jours. Il fait très bon en journée et doux en soirée. Pas de vent. Pas de froid. Je suis même en débardeur et short ce soir.

 _ **-Tu veux te baigner? Maintenant?**_

 _ **-Ce que je veux, Max, c'est aller dans la piscine avec toi!**_

Je lui fais comprendre ce que je désire. Il semble finalement comprendre. On se change assez rapidement et entrons dans la piscine. Je suis surprise de trouver l'eau chaude.

 _ **-Elle est chauffée ?**_ Risquais-je.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-C'est une très bonne idée.**_

Je souris deux fois plus, en entrant jusqu'à l'épaule dans l'eau. Max fait deux trois longueurs, avant de revenir vers moi.

 _ **-Tu es très beau avec tes cheveux mouillé.**_ Dis-je, en m'accrochant à son cou.

Il a ses mains sur mes hanches et nous fait tourner lentement. Comme si nous dansions un slow dans l'eau.

 _ **-C'est une super idée d'avoir mis une piscine sur le toit.**_

 _ **-Elle était déjà là, quand j'ai eu l'appartement.**_ M'apprend-t-il.

 _ **-Tu y vas souvent ?**_

 _ **-Non. Je n'ai pas le temps pour...**_

 _ **-le plaisir ?**_ Rigolais-je.

Il grogne avant de m'embrasser sur la joue, puis dans le cou.

 _ **-J'avais envie de partager ses doux moments avec quelqu'un, mais je n'ai jamais eu le loisir.**_

 _ **-Donc, pas de fille dans la piscine ?**_ Fis-je suspicieuse.

 _ **-Non. Aucune fille. Enfin... Poppy l'été dernier.**_

 _ **-Poppy ne compte pas. C'est ta sœur.**_

Il hoche la tête, moqueur.

 _ **-Alors, non... aucune femme a part toi.**_

 _ **-J'aime cette idée.**_ Fis-je toute souriante.

 _ **-Moi aussi.**_ S'amuse-t-il. _**Tu sais ce que je n'ai pas fait aussi dans la piscine ?**_

Sa voix est devenue torride tout à coup. Et son regard affamé.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Souris-je deux fois plus.

 _ **-Parfait. Donc tu es prête à faire l'amour dans l'eau ?**_

 _ **-J'attendais que tu le propose.**_ Rigolais-je, avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

*/*

Deux semaines plus tard, j'ai enfin mon bureau. Un bureau rien qu'à moi. Et je suis littéralement aux anges. J'ai eu toute la semaine pour l'arranger et y mettre de la vie. Depuis sept heures trente du matin, je suis à mon bureau. Travaillant sur les nouveaux dossiers concernant les mannequins. Trois petits nouveaux vont intégrer l'équipe. Et je suis en charge de tout l'administratif. Maximilien m'a apporté un café comme j'aime. Il est resté presque une demi-heure avec moi, avant d'être rattrapé par le personnel qui a besoin de lui. Il m'a même lancé un « je préfère quand tu travailler à mes côtés ». Ce qui m'a fait énormément rire.

Il est presque midi lorsque Maximilien entre dans mon bureau d'un pas rapide. Je lève le visage de l'ordinateur pour lui. Il me fixe et je me sens aussitôt nerveuse. Il a une expression étrange sur le visage. Une que je n'ai encore jamais vue. Max ferme la porte avec lenteur. Merde. Ça sent mauvais pour moi.

La porte fenêtre et les deux grandes vitres de part et d'autre de cette même porte, ne nous donne aucune intimité. Mais, je m'en fiche. S'il voulait de l'intimité nous serions allés dans son bureau. Max se racle la gorge et ouvre la bouche. Pourtant, rien ne sort. Il répète l'opération une autre fois. Puis finalement, il fait le tour de mon bureau, me fait signe de me pousser. Ce que je fais un peu inquiète. Maximilien tape mon nom sur Google.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?**_

Il ne répond pas et je sais pourquoi. Ma gorge est nouée dans la seconde. Tandis que mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Les deux photos que j'ai fait faire pour récupérer le dossier et les informations qui nous ont permis de remporter un important jugement de tribunal sont enfin parut. Il a utilisé les photos de moi.

Putain de merde, elles sont carrément sur internet. Je clique sur une des photos. La première que j'ai faite pour être exact. Je suis en maillot de bain deux pièces. Il est magnifique d'ailleurs ce maillot. Je suis au bord d'une piscine, un chapeau sur la tête et un verre de cocktail dans l'autre. Je me trouve tellement sexy sur ce cliché que je la fixe une longue minute. En titre sous la photo une simple phrase : _«Angela Weber, dans l'œil de VOGUE »._

Max me tire de ma rêverie en se raclant la gorge. Je me dépêche de passer à l'autre photo. Sur celle-ci, je suis en robe de mariée. Rien que ça. Une magnifique robe de mariée. Une des tenues que j'aime le plus au monde pour dire vrai. J'aurai beaucoup aimé repartir avec d'ailleurs. Mais, ce n'était pas possible, puisque le produit est unique. Et trop expansive pour moi. Une robe de mariée, signée Jean Paul Gaultier. Une robe de création que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Pas de mon vivant. J'ai une robe splendide, des bijoux qui brillent de mille feux et un décor absolument grandiose. Je suis dans une sorte de jungle. On pourrait le croire, mais en réalité, je suis en studio avec un tissu de couleur vert derrière moi pour arranger le tout en studio. En bas de la photo, un titre attire mon attention : _« Les plus belles robes de mariée de Jean Paul Gaultier »._

 _ **-Angela, pourquoi tu es en couverture de Vogue ?**_

Sa voix est délicate. Craintive. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Il semble perdu.

 _ **-Ce sont les photos. Celle que j'ai troquée pour avoir les informations du dossier de...**_

 _ **-ça je le sais.**_ Me coupe-t-il rapidement. _**Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu arrives à passer d'un petit magazine de quartier à Vogue ?**_

 _ **-J'ai eu mes informations par Vogue !**_ Fis-je innocemment. _**Je pensais que tu le savais ?**_

Il semble sur le point de s'évanouir pour le coup.

 _ **-Tu es sérieuse ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Bon dieu, tu me le dit que maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Tu étais énervé contre moi... je ne pouvais pas en parler.**_

 _ **-Putain, Angie... c'est vogue. C'est important d'en parler.**_

Oui, je sais qu'il a raison. Mais quand c'est arrivé nous n'étions pas ensemble et surtout j'avais peur de sa réaction. Comme maintenant. J'avais peur de le voir penser certaine chose et j'ai l'impression que ce que je redouté est en train de se passer.

 _ **-Je sais que j'ai rien d'un Top Model et que je n'ai rien à faire dans Vogue, mais j'ai aimé faire ses photos.**_ Dis-je d'un ton assez lent, en me levant de mon siège.

Max semble bouche bée.

 _ **-Angie...**_

 _ **-Arrête. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre critiquer ses photos.**_

 _ **-Merde... je ne critique pas. Ses photos son magnifique. Et tu es a coupé le souffle sur ses deux photos.**_ Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Je fronce les sourcils, tandis qu'il avance vers moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

 _ **-Tu es bien plus joli qu'un top Model. Tu es carrément sexy en maillot de bain et cette robe de marié est juste exceptionnelle sur toi.**_

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-Ma réaction, n'a rien à voir avec les photos et toi. Ma réaction à avoir avec ceux qui l'utilise.**_ Tranche-t-il froidement.

 _ **-Vogue ?**_ M'étonnai-je, en posant mes mains à plat sur son torse pour être plus stable contre lui.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Mon demi-frère travail pour Vogue New-York !**_

C'est quoi encore cette histoire. Max n'a pas de demi-frère. Si ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté durant mon absence.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

Mon regard le supplie de continuer. Malheureusement, miss-bouche-en-cœur et assistante personnel de mon amoureux frappe à mon bureau. Max et moi nous séparons sans attendre. Ça me brise le cœur d'ailleurs. Je déteste me séparer de lui.

 _ **-Oui ?**_ Aboie carrément Max.

Chelsea semble surprise par le ton employé et son sourire disparaît.

 _ **-Votre père est là.**_

 _ **-Physiquement ?**_

 _ **-Oui, monsieur.**_

Maximilien lâche un grand nombre de jurons et sort du bureau précipitamment. Je le suis de très près. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'homme de ma vie perdre le contrôle face à son père. Et encore moins devant ses employés.

Monsieur Stuart Senior est devant le bureau de Nicholas. Visiblement, ce dernier le tien presque en laisse et semble furieux contre mon futur beau-père. Grrr... Cette pensée me donné la nausée.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ Crache furieusement Max, en se postant face à son paternel.

 _ **-Bonjour à toi, fils !**_

J'ai la gerbe. Je déteste cet homme. Clairement. Je ne le cache pas vraiment en plus.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ Répète mon homme, alors que j'attends patiemment une réponse.

Monsieur Stuart Senior me jette un rapide coup d'œil et son visage se ferme. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Chelsea se réinstaller à son bureau. Certainement pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'échange à venir.

 _ **-Je vois que mon avertissement n'as pas été très concluent.**_ Tranche-t-il sévèrement, en me pointant du doigt.

 _ **-Je suis encore là.**_ Souris-je faussement.

 _ **-Ne la regarde pas et ne t'avise pas de lui parler.**_

Max est menaçant face à son père. Je n'ai jamais vu réagir avec autant d'animosité. Même quand, j'avais l'impression qu'il retenait sa colère des fois. L'homme face à nous préfère sourit. Il a l'air fier en plus.

 _ **-Son exile ne t'a pas fait comprendre que...**_

 _ **-Grâce à son exile nous avons enfin fini par nous rapprocher. Je devrais peut-être te remercier finalement.**_

Son père est surprit pour le coup. Très surpris.

 _ **-Rapprocher ?**_ Crache-t-il.

 _ **-Nous sommes fiancés.**_ Chatonne Max, très content de son petit effet.

Il attrape ma main et montre la bague à mon doigt à son père. Pour le coup, je suis plutôt mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que Maximilien m'utilise pour punir son père et le rendre dingue. Du moins plus dingue encore. Ce qui me serre le cœur.

 _ **-Tu ne vas pas l'épouser quand même ?**_ Siffle-t-il rageusement, en pointant son doigt, une fois encore, vers moi.

Maximilien me fait aussitôt passé dernière lui et s'interpose entre son père et moi.

 _ **-Je vais l'épouser et nous allons avoir des enfants !**_ Chantonne Max ignorant le pas de recul qu'a son paternel.

Je suis bouche bée qu'il parle de nos projets devant lui et ses assistants. Surtout que Chelsea est presque en train de s'évanouir.

 _ **-Cette fille n'est pas de notre monde. Elle ne semble pas le moins du monde capable de survivre dans notre milieu. Tu l'as vraiment regardé ?**_

 _ **-Hey,**_ m'offusquais-je grandement.

Max pose une main sur mon ventre, pour m'éloigner et me faire sûrement comprendre de ne pas intervenir.

 _ **-Ne t'avise pas à jouer à ce jeu !**_ Le prévient-il durement.

 _ **-Jeu ? Bon dieu, je l'ai fait expulser du pays, Maximilien ne m'oblige pas à faire bien pire.**_

Max se redresse encore un peu plus. J'ai l'impression d'être toute petite derrière lui et je me penche un peu plus, pour voir le visage de Monsieur Stuart Senior.

 _ **-Tu es complément dingue de la menacer devant moi. Tu crois que vais te permettre de lui faire du mal ? De me faire du mal ?**_

 _ **-je...**_

 _ **-la ferme ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Ne t'approche pas de moi et encore moins d'elle.**_

Max lève la main et pointe son père du doigt. C'est peut-être un truc de famille ou un truc du genre.

 _ **-Ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici. Je vais prévenir la sécurité que tu es «**_ _ **Persona non grata»!**_

 _ **-Je suis ton père.**_ S'offusqua-t-il, prêt à bondir sur Max ou moi à la première occasion.

 _ **-Non. Un père ne fait pas le quart de ce que tu fait. Au**_ _ **lieu**_ _ **de m'aider et de m'encourager... tu me pousse à la destruction. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Sort et ne revient pas!**_

L'homme face à nous semble perplexe pour la première fois. J'ai jamais vu monsieur Stuart aussi démunie. Une grande première.

 _ **-Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, Maximilien. Sans mon influence, tu ne vaux pas grand chose.**_

 _ **-Je pense avoir réussi pour le moment.**_ S'amuse-t-il, en croissant le bras sur son torse.

Putain, j'ai envie d'applaudir son self contrôle. Personnellement, je suis à deux doigts de cracher au visage de l'homme, qui me pourrit la vie depuis presque un an. Depuis qu'il a comprit que j'aimais son fils et que ce dernier avait un peu d'intérêt pour moi.

 _ **-Je veux que tu me rende le chalet du Canada !**_ Murmure le vieil homme, comme une dernière supplice.

 _ **-C'est déjà fait. Depuis que je sais que tu es responsable du départ de la femme que j'aime, pour tout te dire. J'ai transféré la propriété à tes avocats. Ton nom est à nouveau sur le contrat de propriété.**_

 _ **-Maximilien, je ne voulais pas en arrivé là.**_ Pleurniche presque son père.

 _ **-C'est trop tard. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Angela... mais, je ne le supporte pas. Soit, tu arrête. Soit, je vais être obligé de t'y forcer!**_

 _ **-Est-ce une menace?**_ S'étonne le père de Max littéralement.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une chose telle que celle-ci. Il ne sait donc pas de quoi est capable son fils.

 _ **-Nous sommes à égalité!**_ Tranche l'homme que j'aime froidement. _**Laisse nous tranquille. Je ne le répéterai pas.**_

L'homme face à nous semble dépité et à bout de force. Merde, il s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Maximilien soit aussi campé sur ses décisisons. Pour dire vrai, moi non plus. Il est prêt à renier son père pour moi. Ça me bouleverse totalement.

Monsieur Stuart Senior fini par capituler. Du moins pour le moment. Il reviendra à la charge. J'en suis convaincu. Mais, pour le moment Maximilien à gagner ce match. Monsieur Stuart Senior fini par prendre le chemin de l'ascenseur, mais Max me surprend en posant une question.

 _ **-Tu es de mèche avec Colton ?**_

Son père s'arrête et se tourne lentement vers nous.

 _ **-Pourquoi me parles-tu de Colton ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre ce nom ?**_

 _ **-Je veux juste savoir si tu es aussi dans cette histoire de photo ?**_ Réclame froidement Max à son père.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**_

Max fronce les sourcils, puis hoche la tête.

 _ **-Bien. Je vais donc réglé cette histoire avec lui directement**_

 _ **-ça serait bien la première fois.**_ Bougonne son père, avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois cet homme irritant parti, je reprends mon souffle que j'ai gardé trop longtemps. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu d'ailleurs. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Max. Il tourne aussitôt le visage vers moi en alerte.

 _ **-Angie ?**_

Je ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux. Y a eu beaucoup trop d'informations à gérer. Trop pour moi du moins. La voix de Max est délicate, quand il s'adresse à moi. Il est même un peu inquiet.

 _ **-Bébé, tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **-J'ai la tête qui tourne.**_

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Maximilien me tient aussitôt contre lui et m'invite à rejoindre le calme et la sécurité de son bureau. Il m'installe sur son canapé, m'aide à m'allonger aussitôt. Nicholas revient avec un verre d'eau, tandis que l'homme que j'aime rejette mes cheveux de devant mon visage.

 _ **-Merci**_. Murmurais-je, à Nicholas en attrapant le verre.

 _ **-Tu peux fermer la porte, Nicholas ?**_

 _ **-Tout de suite, monsieur.**_

Une fois seule, je bois le verre d'eau, doucement. Après tout ce que j'ai entendu... je n'ai envie de poser qu'une seule question. Celle qui cogne contre ma tête depuis tout à l'heure. Une question qui m'inquiète un peu.

 _ **-Max ?**_

 _ **-Hum, mon cœur.**_

J'aime entendre me dire ce genre de chose. Ça me bouleverse toujours autant. J'espère ne jamais réussir à m'y habituer, car j'aime la sensation que ça me procure.

 _ **-Qui est Colton ?**_

Maximilien ne me regarde pas. Il semble soucieux. Très soucieux.

 _ **-Je t'en prie.**_ Murmurais-je, alors qu'il récupère le verre que j'ai dans les mains pour le finir à ma place.

Ça doit vraiment être grave alors.

 _ **-Colton est mon putain de demi-frère, Angela**_. M'explique-t-il la mâchoire serré. _**Et j'aurai préféré que tu ne l'apprennes jamais !**_

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-On rentre. Je ne veux pas en parler ici.**_

*/*

Nous sommes rentré à l'appartement le plus rapidement possible. Celui que je partage avec Maximilien depuis mon retour. Il fait tout les efforts possible pour que je m'integre à cette nouvelle demeure. Il fait de gros sacrifice pour moi. Par exemple, il a carrément fait des travaux dans la chambre annexe à la notre pour en faire un immense dressing. Celui que nous partageons. J'aime l'idée d'avoir tout cette espace pour nos vetements, nos accesoirs et nos chussures. J'ai la moitié de la pièce et pour le moment, j'ai moins de placard rempli que lui. Il a promis de changer ça et je sais qui le fera!

 _ **-Tu veux boire quelques choses?**_ Risque-t-il.

 _ **-Nous sommes en plein milieu de la journée.**_ Fis-je pour toute réponse.

 _ **-J'ai besoin de boire un truc fort!**_

Je le laisse faire. Je sais qu'il en a besoin. Après l'histoire avec son père et le sujet délicat de son demi-frère à venir... il va avoir besoin d'un remontant. Maximilien se sert un verre de whisky pur. Il boit une première gorgée avant de se lancer.

 _ **-Mon père à eu une relation avant ma naissance.**_

 _ **-Il a trompé ta mère?**_

 _ **-Ils étaient séparé.**_

Pour le moment tout va bien, fis-je mentalement. J'arrive à tout analyser.

 _ **-Mon père aimé profondément cette femme. Il voulait abandonner ma mère pour elle.**_

Si ça avait été le cas, jamais je n'aurai pus rencontrer Maximilien. Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'aurait pas existé. Cette idée, me crève le cœur. Max fini son verre et en sert un nouveau.

 _ **-Je peux avoir un Martini?**_ Risquais-je.

Max fronce les sourcils avant de sourire doucement.

 _ **-Avec des glaçons, ma très chère future femme?**_

 _ **-Avec joie.**_ Fis-je le regardant avec amour.

Cet homme était juste parfait. Vraiment. Max sert mon verre, je me lève du canapé pour prendre place sur la chaise du bar.

 _ **-Merci.**_

Il incline le visage vers le bas et boit une nouvelle gorgée.

 _ **-Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que ton père n**_ _ **'as pas**_ _ **quitte pas ta mère finalement?**_

 _ **-Il y avait une clause dans le contrat de mariage.**_ Murmure-t-il.

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

 _ **-Du genre ?**_

 _ **-Si mon père était prit d'adultère ma mère récupéré toutes les propriétés.**_

 _ **-Toutes les propriétés?**_ M'étranglais-je.

Max hoche la tête lentement.

 _ **-Mon père a donc eu cette relation durant deux ans avant que ma mère ne s'en rende compte.**_

 _ **-Merde.**_

 _ **-Ouais... et le plus grave c'est que mon père avait eu un enfant, hors mariage.**_

Cette fois, je suis sous le choc.

 _ **-Quand ma mère c'est rendu compte de la double vie de mon père, elle a demandé le divorce.**_

 _ **-Ce que ton père a refusé.**_

 _ **-Exactement!**_

 _ **-Il lui a fait vivre un vrai calvaire. Finalement après des mois de négociation, ma mère a cédé. Elle est retourner avec lui.**_

 _ **-Et tu es arrivé.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Grogne-t-il. _**Ma mère a été très maline pour le coup. Elle a dit à mon père que Colton était un enfant né hors mariage. Qu'il ne pouvait donc pas avoir le statut d'héritier. Et donc ne pas avoir accès au finance et aux entreprises Stuart.**_

 _ **-C'est assez malin.**_ Fis-je buvant un peu de martini.

Le liquide me brûle la gorge, mais j'aime ça. J'ai l'impression d'être vivante pour le coup. Ce qui est parfait face à ses révélations digne d'un film dramatique.

 _ **-Mon père a donc fait un héritier.**_

 _ **-Je n'aime pas ton père, mais je suis très heureuse qu'il est fait cet héritier.**_ Dis-je le regardant profondément.

 _ **-Moi aussi, même si mon enfance n'a pas été très joyeuse.**_

 _ **-Il n'as pas passé de temps avec toi?**_

 _ **-Non. Il a créer un héritier. Il avait un autre fils pour passer du temps et avoir de la complicité.**_ Cracha-t-il.

Merde, ça me rend dingue de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Comment son père a-t-il pu être aussi ignioble?

 _ **-Et il est plus vieux de combien d'année ?**_

 _ **-Quatre ans.**_

Oh putain.

 _ **-Et tu ne l'aimes pas ?**_

Je pose la question, mais je connais déjà la réponse.

 _ **-Il a eu tout ce que je voulais.**_

 _ **-L'amour de ton père !**_

Max ne dit pas un mot. Je sais qu'un garçon a besoin de son père. Comme une fille de sa mère. C'est les choses de la vie. Mes frères ont demandé beaucoup d'attention et mon père a toujours été à l'avant. Et ma mère a été beaucoup plus présente pour moi que pour mon père.

 _ **-Pourquoi ta mère voulait lui faire un enfant ?**_ M'enquis-je inquiète.

 _ **-Pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Elle était seule. Sans famille et mon père la trompé depuis des années. Elle voulait être certaine d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui pouvoir compter dans le futur.**_

 _ **-Et c'est le cas.**_ Souris-je.

 _ **-Malgré les apparences, ma mère a été une bonne mère.**_

 _ **-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé son aide pour le mariage.**_

Max semble surprit pour le coup.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-J'ai demandé à ta mère de bien vouloir aider la mienne pour le mariage. Elle a accepté et semble impatiente de rencontrer mes parents.**_

Max repose son verre se penche sur le bar et m'embrasse. C'est un baiser doux, délicat... amoureux. J'aime cette sensation quand je l'embrasse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les mains, le cœur qui se gonfle et d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Le tout en même temps.

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-J'aime que tu m'aime.**_ M'amusais-je.

Max lève les yeux en l'air et se réinstalle contre le mur derrière lui.

 _ **-Et Poppy ?**_ M'enquis-je après un petit temps silencieux.

 _ **-Ma mère voulait un second enfant. Mon père n'avait pas vraiment le choix.**_

Je dois dire que j'étais assez impressionné par Madame Thompson. Elle était une femme plein de ressource visiblement. Avec du caractère. J'appréciai beaucoup cet état d'esprit. Au mieux de s'abattre face au calvaire qu'elle vivait, elle a retourné la situation.

 _ **-Quand est-ce que tes parents ont divorcé ?**_ Me renseignais-je.

 _ **-Ma mère a rencontré Charles Thompson, lors d'un gala de charité en Californie. Elle est tout de suite tombée sous son charme. Poppy devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Mon père ne s'occupait ni de Poppy, ni de moi. Il en avait que pour Colton.**_

 _ **-Elle a donc demandé le divorce ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Et il a accepté sans dire un mot ?**_

 _ **-Ma mère n'a rien eu dans le divorce. Alors, il s'en fichait qu'elle parte. Au contraire, je crois qu'il était enfin libre de vivre sa vraie vie. Avec sa vraie famille.**_

C'est un crève-cœur de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Putain, je déteste encore plus Monsieur Stuart Senior.

 _ **-Tu déteste ton père et aussi ton frère?**_

 _ **-Demi-frère !**_ Me reprend-t-il, vivement.

 _ **-Désolé.**_

 _ **-La réponse est oui. Je déteste mon père pour n'avoir pas voulu de nous et de nous avoir témoigné aucun sentiment ou autre. Et je méprise Colton d'avoir été le fils prodigue pour mon père.**_

 _ **-Il a essayé de te voir ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Plusieurs fois.**_ Tranche-t-il sèchement. _**J'ai toujours refusé de le voir ou de lui parler.**_

C'est pire que ce que je pensais.

 _ **-Max, tu penses qu'il veut t'atteindre à travers moi ? Comme ton père le fait ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, bébé. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.**_

Il semble réellement inquiet.

 _ **-Tu aurais dû me parler de Colton. Ça m'aurait aidé dans mon jugement... et je n'aurais pas donné ses photos à Vogue !**_

 _ **-Menteuse.**_

Oui, il a raison. J'aurai quand même fait ses photos.

 _ **-Mais, il est vrai que j'aurai dû te parler de Colton.**_

 _ **-Je ne t'en veux pas.**_ Fis-je en terminant mon verre.

Il en fait de même avant de se pencher à nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser.

 _ **-Tu penses qu'un petit tour dans la piscine serait judicieux ?**_ Chantonne-t-il, avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

 _ **-Je pense que nous avons l'obligation d'aller dans la piscine, monsieur Stuart.**_

 _ **-Parfait, Madame Weber... allons-nous rafraîchir.**_

Je surprends Max en me dirigeant vers la piscine.

 _ **-Je t'apporte ton maillot ?**_ Questionne-t-il, alors que je retire mes chaussures.

 _ **-A quoi bon ? Tu vas me le retirer dans moins de cinq minutes.**_

Je suis joueuse, et visiblement mon homme est heureux, très heureux de le savoir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Un concert Géant dans Central Park. J'étais impatiente d'y aller. Maximilien semblait au contraire prêt à se pendre. Il détestait le monde en générale. Mais ici, c'était pire. Surtout que nous n'avions pas de garde ou autre. J'avais refusé. Maximilien n'avait pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis. C'est pourquoi, il nous y conduit totalement grincheux.

 _ **-Tu pourrais faire semblant de sourire ?**_

Il a ce regard et cette expression qui me fascine toujours. Celui de l'homme blasé. Il ne sait pas comment dire « non » à sa sœur, ça l'irrite beaucoup. En plus, j'ai mis mon grain de sel... c'est pire.

 _ **-Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me garer.**_ Grogne Maximilien. _**Je vais devoir jouer de ma réputation.**_ Souffle-t-il.

Je roule des yeux et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Il y beaucoup de monde. Vraiment beaucoup de monde. Il y a toujours foule pour l'ouverture des concerts en plein air. Tout le monde est impatient et semble surexcité. Moi encore plus que les autres. Nous ne savons pas qui fera l'ouverture du concert, c'était toujours une surprise. C'est ce qui faisait la renommée de ce festival. L'année dernière nous avions vu Maroon 5.

Finalement, Max s'arrête devant une maison et un garage. Un homme lui fait signe de partir. Max ouvre la fenêtre un large sourire sur le visage.

 _ **-Ce n'est pas un parking ma maison.**_ S'irrite le vieil homme, se tenant sur une canne.

Il a l'air épuisé par toute cette agitation.

 _ **-Bonsoir, je ne veux pas vous déranger... mais j'aurai souhaité vous loué le petit bout de terrain devant votre maison.**_

L'homme est perplexe. Et presque choqué d'une telle demande.

 _ **-Deux cent dollars, la soirée !**_ Propose Maximilien.

Le vieux monsieur semble surprit et un peu mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Si j'occupe la place, personne d'autre ne vous importunera. Vous aurez votre soirée tranquille... et vous aurez gagné un peu d'argent.**_ Continue l'air de rien, l'homme qui partage ma vie.

 _ **-Je reviens.**_ Dit-il, après quelques secondes d'attentes.

Le monsieur entre dans la maison très lentement.

 _ **-Tu penses qu'il est partie chercher son fusil ?**_ Questionne Poppy amusé.

 _ **-Ou sa femme ?**_ Fis-je en retour.

Max nous regarde tour à tour intrigué. Il ne sait pas quoi dire le pauvre. Il est prêt à ouvrir la bouche, quand un jeune garçon revient avec son papy.

 _ **-Mince, je n'avais pas pensé au petit fils.**_ Souffla Poppy, me faisant rire.

L'adolescent doit avoir dans les quinze ans. Il a les écouteurs autour du cou et un jean posait très bas sur les hanches. Si bien, qu'on y voit la moitié du caleçon.

 _ **-C'est vous qui voulez louer le devant de la maison ?**_

Il n'a pas mué. Sa voix est assez aigu ce qui est très bizarre. Je souris doucement, alors que Max répond naturellement.

 _ **-Oui. Deux cent dollars, la soirée.**_

 _ **Vous partez avant ou après minuit ?**_

 _ **-Nous ne le savons pas encore !**_

 _ **-Parfait. Deux cent dollars jusqu'à minuit. Après on double !**_

Je suis bouche bée. Max arque un sourcil, puis tourne le visage vers moi.

 _ **-Tu entends comme moi, bébé ?**_

 _ **-Ouais... il a du culot celui-là.**_

Max ricane quelques secondes avant d'attraper une carte de visite devant l'autoradio. Il le donne au garçon qui reste muet pour le coup.

 _ **-Deux cent dollars pour TOUTE la soirée. Et je t'offre un rendez-vous dans nos locaux, si j'arrive après minuit. Deal ?**_

L'ado, regarde Maximilien et la carte plusieurs fois d'affilé.

 _ **-Vous êtes monsieur Stuart des entreprises Stuart ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Le garçon regarde son grand père, puis lui sourit.

 _ **-Nous avons un deal. Vous pouvez vous garer.**_

Max ne se fait pas prier. Lorsque nous sortons de la voiture, Poppy s'étire de tout son être.

 _ **-Bon on peut y aller ?**_ S'amuse-t-elle, alors qu'on remercie encore l'ado et son grand père.

 _ **-Impatiente.**_ Soupire Max en récupérant ma main dans la sienne. _**Tu restes prêt de moi.**_ Murmure-t-il.

 _ **-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.**_

 _ **-Y aura beaucoup de monde, bébé... je n'ai pas envie de devenir incontrôlable.**_

J'ai envie de rouler des yeux, mais Maximilien me dissuade de le faire d'un simple regard.

 _ **-Parfait. Tu gagnes pour cette fois.**_

 _ **-Pareille pour toi, Poppy. Tu restes prêt de nous.**_

 _ **-Je sais... maman m'a déjà fait la leçon.**_ Grogne-t-elle en passant devant nous.

Nous marchons mains dans la main à travers Central Park de bonne humeur. Poppy, nous fait la discutions. Cette petite ne s'arrête jamais. On suit la foule sans trop se poser de question. Finalement, on arrive à trouver une place assez loin de l'estrade, ce qui me va très bien.

 _ **-Tu es bien**_?

Nous sommes sur l'herbe, mon dos appuyé sur le torse de mon amoureux. Poppy à nos côtés.

 _ **-Oui et toi ?**_

 _ **-Super.**_ Chantonne-t-il, en passant ses bras autour de moi pour un câlin improvisé.

Poppy ne nous fait plus attention, elle est sur son téléphone. Depuis mon retour, je la trouve plus distante avec nous. Pas avec moi spécialement... mais, distante dans l'ensemble. Comme si elle était ailleurs. Pensive !

Il y a toutes sortes de musique tout autour de nous. Quelques joueurs indépendants. Des jongleurs, des vendeurs de ballons... des vendeurs de hot-dogs et diverses autres gourmandises.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure d'attente, un homme monte sur scène. Le public cri de toutes ses forces, ce qui me fait sourire.

 _ **-Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs... petit et grand... bienvenue au grand festival de l'été à Central Park !**_

Le public est déchaînaient. Moi aussi. Je hurle et tape dans mes mains comme les personnes autour de moi. Max ce contente de rire, la tête poser contre mon épaule.

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_ Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille avant poser un baiser sur ma joue.

Je me tourne vers lui, pour avoir ses lèvres. Un rapide baisé avant de revenir sur l'estrade.

 _ **-Cette année, nous avons un groupe fantastique. Nous ne voulions personnes d'autre pour cette ouverture... alors public merci d'accueillir comme il se doit... Thirty Seconds to Mars !**_

 _ **-Putain de merde.**_

Ce sont mes mots. Et ceux de Maximilien également. La foule est hystérique. Totalement. Je n'applaudis plus du tout pour le coup. Et Max a les bras fermement serré autour de moi.

 _ **-Tu le savais ?**_ Questionna Max, brusquement.

 _ **-Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas en lien avec Jared Leto**_. Tranchais-je, essayant de me tourner vers lui.

Peine perdu. Poppy nous regarde inquiet. Je le suis aussi. J'ai un peu peur de la suite des événements. Le groupe est sur scène. Le public est en transe. Les premières notes de musique sont lancées. Les gens à l'avant de la scène, danse, chante et saute. C'est impressionnant de voir autant de monde se déhancher devant ce groupe. Mon homme, ne dit plus un mot. Il est un peu plus détendu à la troisième chanson. Mais, ce n'est pas encore gagné.

Mon regard est attiré vers Poppy à la quatrième chanson. Un jeune ado avec une casquette sur la tête, vient de s'asseoir avec elle. Je comprends aussitôt l'attitude de Poppy. Elle était distante à cause d'un garçon. Notre petite ado était peut-être amoureuse ?

 _ **-Tu étais au courant ?**_ Souffle Max à mon oreille.

 _ **-Je ne suis pas toujours au courant de tout, bon dieu.**_ Fis-je un peu irrité.

 _ **-D'habitude, tu sais tout.**_ Se défend-lit.

 _ **-Ben non !**_

J'essaie de ne pas regarder trop souvent Poppy, mais la tentation est trop grande. Au bout d'un long moment, je décide d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements au stand à côté.

 _ **-Je vais chercher un truc à boire... vous voulez quelques choses ?**_ Dis-je au groupe.

Poppy rouge aux joues, réclame un soda. Son ami aussi.

 _ **-Et toi ?**_

 _ **-Une bière, s'il te plaît !**_ Souffle-t-il, sans me regarder.

J'attrape mon sac et cours presque jusqu'au stand. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir la file d'attente. C'était à prévoir. Au bout de vingt minutes, ma marchandise sous le bras, je me faufile entre les personnes pour retrouver mon amoureux et nos deux ados. Je suis surprise de voir un couple avec Max, lorsque je reviens. En plus, je ne connais pas ses personnes.

 _ **-Bonsoir !**_ Fis-je le plus délicatement, en donnant les deux sodas à Poppy et son copain.

 _ **-Merci.**_ Répondirent, avant de retourner le visage vers la scène.

Max récupère sa bière et m'invite à prendre place... à ses côtés. Il est distant pour une raison qui m'échappe. Le couple me regarde intrigué. Ils sont debout face à lui. Maximilien ne semble pas vouloir nous présenter, alors je tends la main vers la femme. Elle arque un sourcil.

 _ **-Angela Weber.**_

Elle m'analyse une fraction de seconde, avant de serrer ma main du bout des doigts. Super, grognais-je.

 _ **-Je suis Cressida. L'ex-petite-amie de Maximilien. Et voici mon compagnon Miguel !**_

Son ex-petite-amie ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait eu une petite amie du nom de Cressida. Et puis, c'est quoi ce prénom d'abord ?

 _ **-Enchantée**_. Fis-je faussement, retirant ma main pour la présenter à Miguel.

Certainement un Mexicain ou espagnol, vu le teint de peau. Poppy me lance des petits regards de temps en temps. Je lui fais signe que tout va bien. Je fini par oublier la présence de tout le monde et me concentre sur le concert. Ça pouvait presque marcher, si je n'entendais pas aussi parfaitement la voix de Cressida près de moi.

 _ **-Jared est vraiment talentueux. Il a un succès fou.**_

Max discute avec le couple très naturellement et m'oublie pratiquement. Le con.

 _ **-Tu vas toujours avec lui jouer à Vegas?**_

Jouer à Vegas ? Putain, c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Le concert est presque fini. J'ai pris mes distances avec Max. De plus en plus. Je suis plus proche de Poppy que de lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est si tendu et pourquoi il m'ignore face à son ex-copine. Mon téléphone sonne et vibre dans mon sac. J'essaie de le sortir. Mais, je ne suis pas assez rapide et rate l'appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le téléphone de Max qui sonne.

Il me regarde aussitôt avant de décrocher.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

-…

 _ **-Non.**_

-…

 _ **-C'est non négociable, putain ! Tu ne touches pas à Angela et tu...**_

-…

 _ **-Va au diable !**_

Max repose le téléphone furieux et tourne le visage vers l'estrade. Il ne va rien me dire ? Je regarde la scène à mon tour, je me rends compte que Jared a disparu. Mon téléphone sonne une fois encore. Cette fois, je l'ai en main.

 _ **-Ne répond pas !**_ Grogne Max, essayant de me prendre mon téléphone.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu as intérêt à changer de comportement avec moi.**_ Sifflais-je furieusement. _**Je réponds si je veux... tu n'as pas à contrôler ce genre de chose !**_

Max est bouche bée. Son ex et son compagnon sont... surprit et inquiet. Poppy quant à elle, rigole dans son coin.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ Aboyais-je dans le téléphone.

 _ **-D'accord, il est furieux et passe ses nerfs sur toi ?**_

 _ **-Merci infiniment Jared. Tu me cause de plus en plus de problème. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelle à la place de jouer ton putain de concert ? !**_

Il rigole aussitôt ce qui me détend.

 _ **-Je voulais être sûr que vous soyez là.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Me faire pardonner.**_

 _ **-Jared, tu...**_

Je regarde mon téléphone interdite.

 _ **-Il m'a raccroché au nez, le petit con.**_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jared est à nouveau sur scène. Il attrape le micro surexcité.

 _ **-Vous êtes toujours en forme ?**_

Le public hurle à gorge déployée. Je suis tétanisé pour ma part. Je sais qu'il prépare quelques choses et je n'ai pas envie de voir Max plus énerver qu'il ne l'es.

 _ **-Salut, les amis... La dernière chanson est une dédicace pour un couple que j'aime énormément. Un couple à qui je crée beaucoup de problème aussi,**_ rigole-t-il.

Les musiciens sont déjà sur le coup. La musique démarre. Sur les écrans à gauche et à droite de l'estrade... des mots. Pas n'importe quoi comme mots : « _Love_ », « _Sexe_ », « _Soul_ », « _Desir_ », « _Wich_ » et pleins d'autres mots du même genre. Des lettres blanches sur un fond noir.

Puis, vers le milieu de la musique, les mots sont remplacés par des photos. Nos putains de photos. Celle qui ont été volé lors de notre séjour à Paris. Celle que les photographes, nous avaient volés et mises sur le web. Je n'en revenais pas. Il y avait aussi des photos prise lors d'un gala. Une d'elle retient mon attention. Elle a été prise à mon premier gala. Je me souviens d'avoir mis cette robe rouge qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Un grand créateur de mode, me l'avait prêté pour la soirée. Je suis au côté de Max. je le regarde avec des yeux pétillants. J'étais certainement déjà bien amoureuse de lui à ce moment.

La chanson et surtout le concert, fini sur une parole de Jared Leto.

 _ **-Longue vie à votre amour, Maximilien et Angela. Merci d'être venue public et à bientôt !**_

Je dois avoir une expression étrange sur le visage, lorsque le groupe sort de scène.

 _ **-Angie ?**_ Chuchote Maximilien proche de moi.

Très proche de moi. Il a dû me rejoindre durant la chanson. Je devais être trop occupé et abasourdie pour y faire attention.

 _ **-Il est con où quoi ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

 _ **-Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?**_

Je tourne le visage vers lui et il recule un peu.

 _ **-Bébé, c'était une question de temps avant que les médias nous tournent autour. Jared as juste prit les devants !**_

 _ **-Tu cautionne ça ?**_ Fis-je surprise.

 _ **-Non, pas vraiment. Mais, je préfère que ça soit lui qui joue avec nous, plutôt que les charognards !**_

Il a raison. Mais, je me sens tout de même mal à l'aise. Maximilien se lève et j'en fais tous autant. Son ex copine Cressida, me regarde étrangement. Mon homme doit s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il m'attire à lui, m'embrasse sur la joue et m'offre le confort de ses bras.

 _ **-Vous êtes ensemble ?**_ S'étonne-t-elle.

 _ **-Angela est ma fiancé, Cressida. Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.**_

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-Arrête. Je sais très bien, qui t'envoie.**_

Elle n'est pas surprise par le ton froid de Max. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

 _ **-Max ?**_ Le réprimandais-je doucement.

 _ **-Cressida est une très bonne amie de Colton.**_ Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Oh, problème à l'horizon.

 _ **-On rentre ?**_ Fis-je en retour.

Max me couvre des yeux et m'embrasse tendrement. Poppy fait un gros « beurk » rigolo, ce qui nous sépare.

 _ **-Pas que ça me dérange... mais, va falloir penser à me ramener chez maman.**_

 _ **-Tu dors chez nous, gamine!**_ Soupire Max.

Poppy est aussitôt surexcitée et saute dans les airs. Elle remercie une dizaine de fois son frère.

 _ **-C'est Angie qui a eu l'idée !**_

 _ **-Ça je n'en doute pas.**_ Rétorque-t-elle.

Maximilien fini par souffler, en regardant son téléphone encore une fois.

 _ **-C'est Jared ?**_

 _ **-Je reviens.**_ Tranche-t-il en se séparant de moi.

 _ **-Ou tu vas ?**_ M'inquiétais-je en lui attrapant le bras.

 _ **-Régler mes comptes.**_ Dit-il très naturellement.

Trop naturellement. Max est un faux calme. Il peut vite prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête. Et regretter ensuite.

 _ **-Max... c'est ridicule... tu ne vas te disputer avec un de tes meilleurs amis quand même ?**_

 _ **-Non, juste lui dire ma façon de penser.**_

Il le pense vraiment. Cette histoire et totalement ridicule. Tout ça à cause de Jared et une stupide photo ou il m'embrasse. Ce type a vraiment les pires idées au monde.

 _ **-Très bien. Je viens avec toi !**_ Fis-je tendue.

 _ **-Pourquoi ? Tu as encore envie de l'embrasser ?**_ Dit-il assez bas, mais assez fermement.

Putain, il a osé. Je suis douchée pour le coup. Max extrait son bras de ma poigne et disparaît à travers la foule. Il est furieux. Vraiment. Et j'ai certainement rajouté de l'eau sur le feu. Lorsqu'il est hors de vue... j'attrape Poppy par la main et me dirige hors de Central Park, sans un mot ou un regard pour le couple. L'ami de Poppy est juste derrière nous.

 _ **-Où on va ?**_

 _ **-On rentre !**_ Sifflais-je.

On marche assez vite. J'ai envie de quitter ce lieu, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de notre départ.

 _ **-Sans Maximilien ?**_

 _ **-Il a mieux à faire visiblement.**_

Elle ne répond pas. Une fois hors du parc, j'attrape le premier taxi sur notre route.

 _ **-On te dépose ?**_ Fis-je à l'adolescent, qui suit Poppy comme une âme en peine.

 _ **-Euh... non... je suis avec mes amis.**_

Je laisse quelques secondes d'intimité à Poppy et son ami. Le chauffeur semble irrité.

 _ **-Vous pouvez commercer votre compteur.**_

Il arque un sourcil, mais appuie sur le bouton. Le compteur démarre. Poppy monte dans le véhicule lorsque les chiffres en rouge, indique 5 dollars. Je donne l'adresse au chauffeur de taxi et il démarre dans la seconde.

 _ **-Il va être furieux**_. Marmonne Poppy en regardant par la fenêtre.

 _ **-Il est déjà furieux !**_ Fis-je dans un petit sourire.

Poppy ne dit plus un mot, jusqu'à la maison.

*/*

Comme prévu, Maximilien est rentrée à l'appartement furieux. Pas contre Jared Leto... mais, contre moi. Je le savais déjà. Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche face à son dialogue. Pas une fois. Même si j'avais très envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités. J'ai juste attendu qu'il se calme de lui-même. Ce qui l'a encore plus énervé.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, j'ai envoyé un message à Max, lui signalent que nous étions rentrée. Il avait rappliqué illico presto. Une quinze de minutes plus tard, il était entré dans la salle de bain, parlant fortement et gesticulant des bras. J'avais continué à prendre ma douche. Était même sortie nue pour prendre une serviette. Il m'avait regardé longuement avant de continuer à crier. Puis, j'avais mis une nuisette noire, avant de me mettre sous les draps. Il a arrêté de parler à son tour, lorsque j'ai éteint la lumière. J'avais senti sa présente un petit moment. Immobile.

Finalement, Max a rejoint la salle de bain et j'ai attendue l'eau coulé longtemps, avant que le sommeil m'emporte. On ne reparla plus de cette soirée. Ni de Jared. Ni du baiser. Du moins pas pour cette nuit-là. Et Mon Maximilien fut de nouveau adorable avec moi, le lendemain.

*/*

Je suis sous la pile de travail. J'ai des dossiers par-dessus la tête. Nous sommes en plein après-midi et je travaille comme une forcenée depuis huit heures ce matin. J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre un repas à midi parce que Max m'y a forcé. Mon téléphone sonne plusieurs fois d'affilé. Je décroche irrité.

 _ **-Je suis occupé !**_ Grognais-je, sachant déjà que miss -Irritante - Chelsea est en ligne.

 _ **-J'ai une jeune fille qui souhaite vous parler.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas le temps.**_

 _ **-Elle se prénomme Poppy. Elle dit que c'est important.**_

Sans cérémonie, je raccroche. Putain, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cette fille a pu avoir mon ancien poste. Je sors du bureau, traverse le couloir et me pointe devant les deux bureaux des assistants de direction.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans... « J'ai pas le temps » ?**_

Je vais de Nicholas à Chelsea plusieurs fois de suite. Personne n'ouvre la bouche.

 _ **-Il n'y a rien de compliquer pourtant ? Vous le faites bien, quand le grand et puissant Maximilien Taylor Stuart, vous le demande ? A moins que vous ne puissiez pas être au service de deux personnes en même temps ? Dans ce cas, dite le moi et je trouverai votre putain de prochain remplaçant.**_

Je suis en colère. Par contre Poppy évidement. Non. Je suis en colère, car depuis notre soirée à Central Park, il y a deux semaines... j'ai l'impression de passé ma vie au travail. De ne pas voir mon amoureux autant que je le souhaite et surtout j'ai mes putains de menstruation. Signe évident que je ne suis pas encore enceinte. Nous en avions parlé avec Max. Au début. Pas de contraception. Nous étions d'accord pour avoir un enfant. Maintenant. Si mon futur enfant arrive avant le mariage, j'accepte avec joie. Et le fait d'avoir mes règles, m'informe que je ne suis pas … enceinte !

 _ **-Maintenant, je vous prie de ne plus me déranger... jusqu'à demain soir minimum.**_

Je tourne les talons en faisant signe à Poppy, les yeux grands ouvert, de me suivre. La pauvre petite doit penser que je ne suis pas ravie de la voir. Alors, quand nous entrons dans mon bureau et que je ferme la porte à clé, j'ouvre les bras en grand.

 _ **-Je suis désolé Poppy. Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi.**_ Fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. _**J'essaie simplement de me faire respecter de mes deux stupides assistants. Mais, c'est peine perdu.**_

 _ **-Personnellement, tu m'as bluffé. J'ai vraiment cru à ta prise de pouvoir.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai ?**_ Rigolais-je, alors que nous prenons place sur le petit canapé de mon bureau.

Poppy retire son sac à dos et le pose à ses pieds.

 _ **-Tu veux boire quelques choses ?**_

 _ **-Un soda c'est très bien.**_

Je souris doucement avant de récupérer dans le mini frigo une canette de soda. Je pose aussi un verre devant elle.

 _ **-Mon frère n'est pas là ?**_

 _ **-Rendez-vous professionnel de l'autre côté de la ville. Tu voulais lui parler ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt venue te voir toi !**_

Pour le coup, je suis surprise.

 _ **-Moi ? Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Par contre, je comprends que tu sois occupé et tout le reste... je peux venir peut-être dans la semaine... mais, je préfère ne pas discuter quand Max est dans les parages.**_

Je souris doucement.

 _ **-J'ai toujours du temps pour toi Poppy. Alors, je t'écoute. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**_

Ma future belle-sœur semble rougir pour le coup. Elle boit une petite gorgée de son soda et détourne le regard. Je suis un peu surprise de son attitude.

 _ **-Tout va bien ?**_

Elle hoche la tête brusquement.

 _ **-Je...j'ai des questions à te poser !**_

Son visage est rouge. Très rouge.

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **-Euh... sur le sexe.**_

Merde. Putain, pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ?

 _ **-Tu... tu n'as jamais parlé de sexe avec ta mère ?**_ Risquais-je.

 _ **-Un peu. Mais, je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ça avec elle.**_

Et avec moi oui, pestais-je mentalement. Durant l'heure qui suit, je discute de relation sexuelle et de relation amoureuse avec la sœur de l'homme que j'aime. Une chose que je n'aurai jamais envisagée. Je lui fais bien comprendre qu'elle doit par contre attendre pour avoir une premier fois et que quinze ans c'est un peu jeune. Elle me dit vouloir également attendre et que son petit copain, le type avec la casquette du concert n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. A la bonne heure. C'est bien de ce rentre compte de certaine chose à seulement quinze ans. Personnellement, j'avais été amoureuse de mon petit copain Ben à mes seize ans. Et je pensais faire ma vie avec lui... mais Poppy et moi venions de deux mondes totalement différents.

Maximilien vient à mon bureau en fin d'après-midi. Il est très surpris de voir Poppy discuter avec moi. Il a retiré sa cravate et elle pend sur une de ses épaules. Je le trouve craquant pour le coup.

 _ **-Tu t'es perdu gamine ?**_ Souffle-t-il, en posant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne, de sa petite sœur.

 _ **-Ouais... j'avais du temps à perdre.**_

 _ **-Donc, tu viens embêter ma future femme ?**_ Siffle-t-il, mauvais en venant jusqu'à moi.

 _ **-C'est plutôt elle qui m'embête.**_ S'amuse-t-elle, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. _ **J'essaie de faire mes devoirs personnellement.**_

Gamine ingrate, pestais-je mentalement, alors qu'elle m'offre un petit clin d'œil.

 _ **-Et toi ? Tu arrives à faire tes devoirs ?**_ Chantonne Max derrière moi.

Il se penche sur mon épaule, tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il effectue aussitôt un petit massage.

 _ **-Je crois que je n'arrive à rien.**_ Fis-je coupable. _**Tu es sur que je ne peux pas retourner à mon ancien poste ?**_

Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Je déteste avoir mes menstruations. Je me sens toute détraquer. Et j'ai un horrible mal de dos. Maximilien pose un baiser sur ma joue avec un petit ricanement.

 _ **-Tu t'en sors très bien, ma belle. Tu es parfaite.**_

 _ **-Je veux quand même mon ancien poste.**_ Bougonnais-je.

 _ **-Je ne vais pas virer, Chelsea.**_ Soupire-t-il.

Merde. C'est pourtant, ce que je souhaite le plus en ce moment. Ça et l'annonce de ma future grossesse. Max reste quelques minutes avec nous, puis rejoins son bureau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revient avec Nicholas et « miss parfaite » que je ne supporte plus du tout. Je grogne ouvertement. Nicholas soupire vigoureusement, Chelsea fronce les sourcils et Maximilien... croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Je me tourne vers Poppy et pointe mon stylo sur les trois arrivants.

 _ **-Regarde Poppy... ça c'est ce qui arrive, quand tu oublies de fermer la porte à clés. Tout le monde pense qu'une porte ouverte et une invitation. Alors, que pas du tout... toi, tu as juste envie d'avoir un peu d'air et de ne pas te sentir enfermer... alors tu ouvres la porte ! Malheureusement, il y a plein de petit insecte qui entre et sorte par cette même porte. Tu comprends ?**_

Poppy hoche la tête prête à exploser de rire.

 _ **-Ouais... je connais ça moi aussi.**_ Dit-elle entre deux crises de rire.

Mon regard revient vers le trio.

 _ **-Ah... vous êtes toujours là !**_ Fis-je en claquant ma langue contre mon palet. _**Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le choix !**_

Nicholas a ce petit regard triste de chien battu. Je ne lui en veux pas à lui personnellement. Mais, il copine avec la partie adverse. Avec le diable pour tout dire. Chelsea à la même position que Max. bras croiser et me regarde dangereusement.

 _ **-Allez balance ton sermon que je puisse retourner à mes dossiers !**_

Max ouvre la bouche et la referme. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et grogne de frustration. Puis, il ouvre grand les yeux. Je suis très surprise du changement qui vient de s'opérer en lui.

 _ **-Ah … j'ai compris !**_ S'exclame-t-il. _**Nous sommes le combien du mois?**_

Je le regarde interdite.

 _ **-Le 18, monsieur.**_

Merci beaucoup à toi, miss-lèche-bottes-de-Chelsea. Ce n'est pourtant pas aujourd'hui que tu auras un bon point.

 _ **-D'accord, tout le monde sort... nous aurons une discutions plus tard.**_

Je suis très surprise de m'en sortir aussi facilement. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

 _ **-Désolé ma belle. On reviendra quand tu n'auras plus tes menstruations.**_

Oh putain de merde. Il n'a pas osé faire ça ?!

Poppy est carrément écrouler de rire sur le canapé de mon bureau... alors, que j'essaie désespérément de ne pas sauter par la fenêtre.

*/*

Ma mère comprend tout ce que je lui dis. Je la vois prendre des notes. Nous sommes en vidéo conférence depuis dix minutes. Ma mère, mais aussi avec celle de Maximilien. Les deux femmes s'appellent régulièrement pour savoir quoi faire pour le mariage. J'ai posé quelques bases avec Max. ensuite, elles doivent voir avec lui pour certain détail.

 _ **-Maman, tu as la liste des invités sous le coude ?**_

 _ **-Attends !**_

Ma mère tourne plusieurs pages de son classeur spécial « Mariage Max et Angela » et me montre la liste via la caméra.

 _ **-Très bien. Tu peux rajouter le copain de Poppy.**_

Je vois sur la partie droite de l'écran, madame Thompson sourire.

 _ **-Elle t'a enfin validé ?**_

 _ **-Oui. J'ai eu un message ce matin.**_

 _ **-Super.**_

 _ **-Et tu as des nouvelles de**_ _ **Léonie ?**_

Grand sujet de controverse. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de Léonie Stuart depuis l'anniversaire de Maximilien. Cela faisait presque deux mois. Maximilien avait mis une équipe de recherche sur le coup. Nous l'avions retrouvé en Italie. Vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec sa nouvelle lubie. Un italien ayant la trentaine. Max et sa mère la laissait faire... pour le moment. Malheureusement, Léonie ne s'occupait plus vraiment de la nouvelle collection de sa marque de vêtement "MTS&Co". La marque de vêtement qu'elle avait créé avec Max.

 _ **-Non. Elle ne répond pas à mes messages.**_

 _ **-Mets son nouveau amants sur la liste des invités ma chérie. Léonie viendra ne t'en fait pas.**_

 _ **-C'est déjà fait**_. Chantonne ma mère.

Je remercie ma mère d'un petit sourire. Mon homme entre dans le salon, un simple maillot de bain sur le dos.

 _ **-Tu es en train de mettre de l'eau de partout.**_

Max me regarde du coin de l'œil et me jette la serviette de bain, qu'il a en main pour me la jeter dessus. Je la reçois d'ailleurs en pleine poire. Nos mères rigolent. Moi pas. Max vient de s'arrêter devant la porte qui mène au couloir de notre chambre. Il retire son maillot très lentement. Il se retrouve nu devant moi... alors que nos mères sont en visuel. D'accord, je suis la seule à le voir. Putain ce type veut ma mort.

Max quitte le salon, un sourire idiot et fier sur le visage.

 _ **-Euh... je vais devoir y aller. On se rappelle dans la semaine. Bisous.**_

Je déconnecte sans leur laisser le temps de répondre et rejoins titubante, l'homme qui partage ma vie.

Max est allongé sur le lit, lorsque j'entre dans la chambre. Il me regarde m'avancer jusqu'à lui avec lenteur. Il est horriblement séduisant. J'ai mon ventre qui est serré. Je monte sur le lit avec douceur et l'enjambe. Ses mains viennent aussitôt se poser sur mes hanches et un peu sur mes fesses.

 _ **-Tu es incorrigible.**_

 _ **-J'avais envie de ma femme.**_

Je souris doucement.

 _ **-Je ne le suis pas encore.**_

 _ **-Tu es quand même à moi. Donc ma femme.**_

Je rigole aussitôt, quand il me sert plus fermement contre lui.

 _ **-D'accord, homme des cavernes. Je suis ta femme.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_ Soupire-t-il en me relâchant un peu. _**Embrasse-moi maintenant.**_

Je le fais sans attendre. Cet homme et incorrigible. Et tellement parfait. Pour moi. Pour toutes les femmes sur cette planète. Qui ne souhaiteront pas un homme comme lui ?

 _ **-Angela ?**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

Je ne peux pas faire des phrases. Ni utiliser beaucoup de mot. Mon cerveau est anesthésié par Max. par ses baisers. Par sa peau chaude sous mes doigts.

 _ **-Fait moi l'amour !**_

Mon cœur s'emballe. Il cogne fort dans ma poitrine. Je fais passer mon débardeur par dessus ma tête. Et je retire avec difficulté mon short. Max m'aide un peu en me stabilisant par les épaules. Une fois en sous-vêtement, Maximilien se soulève vers moi et attrape un de mes tétons recouvert par le vêtement dans sa bouche. Mon dos s'arque pour plus de demande. Mon bas-ventre se crispe dans l'attente de plus d'attention. Il répète l'opération avec l'autre sein. Puis, d'un doigté agile dégrafe le vêtement et le fait voler à travers la pièce.

 _ **-Mieux !**_ Chuchote-t-il en prenant entre ses dents un téton.

Je suis complètement paralyser sous le plaisir. Il doit s'en rencontre compte, puisqu'il finit par arrêter sa douce torture.

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_ Lâchais-je, sans vraiment y penser.

D'un geste vif et inattendu, Maximilien se redresse en position assise et attrape main libre gauche. Puis l'autre. Il les ramène derrière mon dos avec fermeté, mais délicatesse. Je ne pouvais pas résister à la poigne puissante de Max et j'en avais pas envie de toute façon.

 _ **-Je t'aime Angela Weber. Et je te promets amour, fidélité et respect.**_

 _ **-C'est ma demande en mariage ?**_ M'amusais-je à moitié.

 _ **-Non, ma belle. Pas encore.**_

Max pose un baiser sur mon sein droit. Puis, sur le gauche. Il garde une main autour de mes poignets et descends son autre main jusqu'à l'élastique de ma culotte. Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression de prendre feu ?

Les doigts de mon tendre amant, trouve un chemin à l'orée de mon sexe humide de désir. D'un geste maîtrisé il fait monter en moi une vague de bien être puissant et de chaleur.

 _ **-J'ai besoin de toi, Angie.**_

C'est la première fois, qu'il m'avoue ça. J'ai un pincement au cœur.

 _ **-Tout ira bien.**_

Je le pense vraiment. J'attrape d'un mouvement souple le pénis imposant de l'homme qui partage ma vie. Il est dur comme la pierre, ce qui me fait plaisir. Il me désir réellement.

 _ **-Je veux être en toi.**_

Je glousse avant de me positionner juste au-dessus de son pénis. Max pose une main ferme de chaque côté de mes fesse, me rapproche de lui et pousse d'un coup sec. Il s'agrippe à mes hanches avec plus de force. Le mouvement brusque me coupe le souffle. Je pose mes mains sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre. Max m'embrasse le cou, le menton, puis les lèvres. Il me rend dingue. Mes oreilles bourdonnent.

 _ **-Max...**_ murmurais-je sans voix.

Il commence à bouger. Et j'aime ça. Je rends ses coups de hanche. Je suis stable au-dessus de lui. À la chevaucher.

 _ **-Oui, ma belle. C'est comme ça, que tu me donne du plaisir. Fait moi l'amour, Angie.**_

C'est la première fois, que Maximilien est si expressif verbalement. Étrangement, ça me donne encore plus envie de lui. Sa voix est grave, pleine de plaisir. Ma peau rougie par le désir, la chaleur et le frottement de nos peaux, je cherche d'une main à atteindre mon clitoris. Quand, j'y arrive une vague délicieuse m'envahis. J'ai aussitôt la vue qui se brouille. Ses coups de hanche sont intenses. Ferme. Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps. Je me penche en avant et l'embrasse avec ferveur. Il n'en faut pas plus pour moi.

 _ **-Max...**_

J' hurle le plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme suprême. Bon dieu...

Quelques coups de hanches plus tard, Max cri son plaisir en se déversant en moi. Hum... une sensation des plus exquise. Je m'affale sur lui et tant mes jambes. Toujours profondément en moi... Max me tient contre lui. Je pourrais dormir comme ça. Dans ses bras. Lui en moi. Le plus beau des moments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Négatif. Le test est encore négatif. Je jette le petit tube blanc dans la poubelle furieuse. Cela fait trois mois que j'essaie d'être enceinte de Maximilien, mais rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte. Cela fait trois mois que nous avons eu notre première relation sexuelle. Trois mois que je suis revenue à New-York. Et rien. Je n'ai pas osé en parler avec Max pour le moment. Nous n'en parlons pas pour dire vrai. Pourtant, je sais qu'il attend avec impatience cette nouvelle. Je le désire plus que tout moi aussi.

Ce matin, je suis vraiment déprimé. Entre les préparations du mariage, mon travail, ma vie de famille et celle avec Maximilien, je ne touche plus terre. En plus, nous avons les journalistes et les photographes sur le dos, depuis le concert à Central Park. C'est un vrai calvaire. Nous avons Max et moi, un article sur notre relation, tous les jours ou presque. Et je ne parle pas d'internet qui est pollué par nos photos volé. J'ai même dû arrêter de regarder les réseaux sociaux.

Je me dépêche de prendre une douche et m'habiller. Je ne suis pas en retard. Pas pour le moment du moins. J'opte pour un jean, mon chemisier blanc fétiche et des escarpins ouverts, avec très peu de talons. C'est une tenue basique et pas celle d'une codirectrice d'agence... mais, je m'en fiche. Mon morale est au plus bas. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la femme sexy. Pas aujourd'hui.

Maximilien m'attends tranquillement dans le salon de notre appartement. Il est déjà douché et habillé. Il boit un café sereinement, en lisant le journal. Sur la petite table base, un plateau avec un jus d'orange et deux cookies.

 _ **-Vient prendre ton déjeuner, ma belle.**_

J'ai envie de pleurer devant tant d'amour et de petite attention. Maximilien m'avait promis amour, passion et attention. J'ai tout avec lui. Et moi en retour, je ne suis pas capable de lui donner un enfant. Je sens les larmes me montaient aux yeux, quand je m'installe prêt de lui. Max passe une main dans le bas du dos et me caresse avec délicatesse. Je grignote, plus que je ne mange. Maximilien le remarque tout de suite.

 _ **-Angie... tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?**_

 _ **-Je me sens fatigué!**_ Lui expliquais-je d'une petite voix.

 _ **-Tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?**_

Il semble inquiet. Vraiment inquiet.

 _ **-Non. J'ai beaucoup à faire au bureau. Et y a le reportage sur Brigitte Anitone.**_

 _ **-La femme qui est au service création ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Il hoche la tête pensivement.

 _ **-Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre peut te remplace Angie. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper toujours de tout. Encore moins, si tu es malade.**_

 _ **-Ça va passer.**_ Souris-je difficilement, en me tournant vers lui.

Il est très inquiet pour le coup. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, sa mâchoire contracté, sa position, l'attitude de son corps. Prêt à me venir en aide au moindre problème.

 _ **-Tu viens me voir au moindre problème ! Promis ?**_

J'ai encore plus envie de pleurer.

 _ **-Promis !**_ Mentis-je.

 _ **-Bien.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous prenons la route pour le travail. Maximilien a mis une musique douce dans la voiture. Ce qui n'est pas son genre. Il écoute toujours la radio pour connaître l'actualité.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que sait ?**_ M'enquis-je.

Il sourit aussitôt. Un vrai sourire. Pas un qu'il offre en artifice pour plaire à tout le monde.

 _ **-Tu aimes ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Répondis-je, en me sentant tout à coup plus détendu.

 _ **-C'est une compilation de piano bar de Jazz. Là nous écoutons, I'm a Fool to Want You de Billie Holiday.**_

 _ **-C'est très joli.**_

Il sourit deux fois plus, avant d'attraper ma main sur mon genou et de la serrer. Je me laisse chavirer pour la première fois de la journée. J'essaie de me détendre un peu avant de reprendre le cours de ma petite vie à cent mille volts.

 _ **-J'aimerai rester ici toute la journée.**_

 _ **-Tu veux que je prenne ma journée ?**_

Maximilien est prêt à le faire. Je peux le sentir. Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire rater son travail. Ce n'est pas très fair-play.

 _ **-Non. C'est juste que l'idée de partir en voiture toute une journée... de rouler sans savoir où... c'est un bon concept.**_

Je lui offre un demi-sourire. Étrangement, mon homme ne dit plus un mot durant le trajet. Une fois arrivé à l'entreprise, je me dépêche de rejoindre mon bureau. Max n'essaie pas de me retenir, car Chelsea et Nicolas lui ont déjà sauté dessus. Je m'enferme dans mon bureau pour la matinée. Personne ne vient m'embêter. Du moins pas physiquement. Par contre les appels y vont sévèrement. D'ailleurs, j'ai un autre appel entrant.

 _ **-Angela Weber, j'écoute.**_

 _ **-Madame Weber, j'ai un journaliste qui souhaite vous parlez.**_

 _ **-Vous savez pertinemment que nous ne prenons pas ce genre d'appel.**_ M'offusquais-je.

 _ **-Je sais madame. Ce journaliste dit vous connaître personnellement. Il appel de France.**_

Oh ben ça alors... .

 _ **-Vous avez**_ _ **Ben Cheney au téléphone ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

 _ **-Oui. Il dit simplement être journaliste, madame.**_

 _ **-Je prends l'appel. Merci.**_

J'entends une des deux réceptionnistes soufflé de soulagement.

 _ **-Angela Weber.**_ Fis-je professionnellement dans le téléphone, après le petit « Bip » de transfert.

 _ **-Bonjour, Angela. C'est Ben.**_

Sa voix est exactement comme dans mon souvenir.

 _ **-Bonjour, Ben.**_ Murmurais-en en français, tout en posant une main sur mon front.

Je suis presque pencher sur mon bureau. J'ai peur que d'une seconde à l'autre, Max entre furieux d'apprendre que je parle à mon ancien amant.

 _ **-Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j'avais besoin de te parler.**_

 _ **-Pas de souci.**_

 _ **-Je dois dire que j'étais surprit de ne pas tomber sur Ali.**_ Rigole-t-il. _**C'était beaucoup plus facile que les autres fois.**_

 _ **-Elle s'est fait virer !**_ Lui révélais-je un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _ **-Oups.**_ Lâche-t-il. _ **C'est vrai que tu es la grande patronne maintenant.**_

 _ **-En fait, Max l'a viré... à cause de moi.**_

Il reste silencieux un instant.

 _ **-D'accord. Donc... je t'appelle pour l'article que je dois rendre.**_

 _ **-Ben, je ne peux pas...**_

 _ **-Je sais, Angie. J'ai compris.**_ Me coupe-t-il rapidement. _**Le truc c'est que je suis obligé d'écrire sur Maximilien Stuart et toi.**_

 _ **-ok**_. Mâchonnais-je.

 _ **-Si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera un autre.**_

Il a raison.

 _ **-Je préfère m'en occupé et écrire la vérité. Je pense que c'est équitable et raisonnable.**_

Mon cœur rate un battement. Écrire la vérité ? De quoi il parle ?

 _ **-Ben ? De quoi vas-tu parler ?**_

Il ne répond pas. Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?

 _ **-Ben ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais juste te dire que l'article sort demain. Tu devrais le lire.**_

 _ **-Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?**_

 _ **-Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta réaction. Je veux juste que tu sache que l'article sort demain. Et que tu aimeras peut-être le lire.**_

 _ **-Très bien. J'irai le lire.**_ Marmonnais-je serrant le téléphone un peu plus dans ma main. _ **Autre chose ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Une dernière chose.**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais te félicité.**_

Je sous étonné pour le coup.

 _ **-De quoi ?**_

 _ **-De ton futur mariage.**_ Dit-il d'une voix assez distante.

 _ **-Alice t'en a parlé ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'appeler avant. Alors, je le fais maintenant.**_

 _ **-Merci, Ben. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te correspond.**_

Il rigole de l'autre côté et je souris bêtement.

 _ **-A bientôt, Angie.**_

 _ **-A bientôt, Ben.**_

Je raccroche le cœur battant fort. Je crois avoir vécu l'un des moments les plus étranges de ses cinq dernières années. Ben Cheney venait de me surprendre. Réellement. Et en bien. Ce type venait de remonter dans mon estime. Pourtant, ma bulle de bien être émotive explose brutalement avec l'appel suivant : Chelsea Volturi. Elle m'informe que l'équipe de tournage est prêt pour le portrait du mois. Celui qui est diffusé sur une des chaînes télévisons créer par Maximilien.

Un peu avant midi, je décide d'appeler Brenda. Ça doit faire deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. De surcroît, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Brenda est ma seule amie à New-York. J'ai besoin de l'avoir rien que pour moi... au moins pour une heure.

 _ **-Secrétaire personnel de Steve Burke, Brenda Linckle, Bonjour !**_

 _ **-Bonjour, c'est Angela.**_

 _ **-Salut ma belle. Tu as une petite voix ? Tout va bien ?**_

C'est l'une des rares personnes à savoir mon humeur juste avec un coup de téléphone. Cette fille est fantastique. Et c'est mon amie.

 _ **-Ouais... je me sens très fatigué. Dit moi tu pourrais venir déjeuner avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Aujourd'hui ?**_ Questionne-t-elle surprise.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Ah ma belle, tu dois avoir un truc important à me dire...si tu appel à la dernière minutes. Je décale un de mes rendez-vous. On se retrouve au restaurant de Taco comme la dernière fois ?**_

 _ **-Ok. Tu es un ange.**_ Murmurais-je.

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Se vente-t-elle _ **. A dans une demie heure, ma jolie française.**_

 _ **-Merci Brenda !**_

Je raccroche le souffle court. J'ai finalement décidé de parler de mes problèmes avec Brenda. C'est la seule amie que j'ai ici à New-York. J'ai quand même peur qu'elle en discute avec une autre personne ou pire aux médias... Alors, je ne vais pas tout lui dire. Juste que je me sens plus vraiment à ma place dans la société. Ce qui est la vérité. Je ne trouve pas mes marques. Pas même après deux mois.

J'attrape mon sac et sort de mon bureau à midi quinze. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Tous ou presque sont à la pause déjeuner. Je dois malheureusement passé devant le bureau de Max, Nicholas et Chelsea pour partir. Je fais aussitôt semblant d'être au téléphone. Je ne regarde même pas dans leur direction. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je souffle de soulagement.

Brenda est déjà installée à une table, lorsque j'arrive sur notre lieu de rendez-vous. Elle semble rayonnante. Pas comme moi. Elle m'offre un grand sourire, quand je me poste devant la table.

 _ **-Merci de t'être libéré.**_

 _ **-Toujours disponible pour les amies.**_ Souffle-t-elle, en me donnant la carte du menu.

Je me dépêche de choisir, quand le serveur arrive. Brenda a visiblement déjà commandé.

 _ **-Je ne peux pas resté longtemps.**_ M'apprend-t-elle.

 _ **-Pas de souci.**_

 _ **-Alors...**_ commence-t-elle en me fixant étrangement. _**Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**_

Rapidement, je lui explique la situation à l'entreprise. Le malaise que j'éprouve. Les différents points difficiles de mon nouveau travail. Que mon ancien poste me manque et je fini par Chelsea et son comportement.

 _ **-Elle est dingue de te mettre à dos. Cette femme est suicidaire.**_

 _ **-Elle m'exaspère**_ , fis-je doucement.

Brenda mâche ce qu'elle a en bouche et prend une nouvelle bouché. J'en fais de même.

 _ **-Chelsea est irritante. Pire que ça même. Plus, j'en dis et plus elle continue.**_

 _ **-Essaie de l'ignorer alors !**_ Propose-t-elle.

Je penche le visage sur le côté comme un petit chien.

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **-Essaie de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Et prend tes distances. Maximilien va tout de suite voir qu'il y a un malaise. Pour le moment, il ne fait rien et ne dit rien, car il sait que tu gère la situation.**_

Putain, elle avait raison. Max n'interviendra pas. Du moins pas tant que je me plains et que je tiens tête à cette femme.

*/*

De retour au bureau, j'essaie de me concentrer et de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Rien à faire. Je n'y arrive pas. Maximilien et les autres, non même pas remarquer mon absence du midi. D'ailleurs n'y avait personne à mon retour. J'essaie durant l'après-midi, d'ignorer royalement la secrétaire de mon futur époux, Chelsea Volturi. Je dépose mes dossiers en attente de validation ou de signature uniquement sur le bureau de Nicholas. Si j'ai une question, c'est pour lui aussi. Je sais qu'il a déjà beaucoup de travail et j'ai l'impression de lui en demander encore un peu plus.

A trois heures vingt, un petit coup à ma porte me fait relever la tête de mes documents papiers. Maximilien fait enfin acte de présence. Bon dieu, il est plus beau que jamais. J'adore quand il retire sa veste et qu'il se pavane en chemise.

 _ **-Tout va bien, ma belle ?**_ Questionne-t-il, le plus sérieusement impliqué possible.

 _ **-Oui et toi ?**_

J'essaie de sourire, mais c'est difficile et je dois y arriver à moitié.

 _ **-Parfait.**_ Murmure-t-il avec un léger sourire. _**Tu peux m'accompagner à l'aéroport ?**_

 _ **-Tu t'en vas ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

Il fronce les sourcils aussitôt.

 _ **-Non. Tu serais la première avertie si jamais je devais quitter New-York, Angela.**_

Oui. Je le sais. Pourtant, j'ai eu un moment de doute. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

 _ **-Je ne sais pas... peut-être un imprévu ?**_ Essayais-je de dire pour me rattraper.

Max laisse courir ma réplique et consulte sa montre.

 _ **-J'ai des clients à récupérer. J'ai besoin d'un autre chauffeur.**_

Est-ce que c'est inclus dans mon contrat ça ? Je n'ai pas du tout lires si c'est le cas... Je hoche la tête simplement, attrape mon sac juste avant de le suivre. Dans l'ascenseur, Max m'attire à lui et me laisse aller à cette étreinte.

 _ **-Tu as l'air tendu, bébé.**_

 _ **-Un peu.**_

Il m'embrasse délicatement du bout des lèvres. J'ai encore envie d'éclater en sanglot. J'ai les hormones défectueuse j'ai l'impression. Je suis à bout de nerfs. Complètement.

 _ **-Tu as l'air ailleurs ?**_

 _ **-Tout va bien, Max.**_

Il sait que je me pose beaucoup de questions. Je lui parle de mon poste comme codirectrice, qui me pose problème. Surtout niveau quantité de travail. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il doive faire tout ça lui aussi. J'ai même essayé d'en rire un jour, en lui disant qu'il me refiler tout le bureau et qu'il partait en rendez-vous exprès. J'ai eu droit à une crise de colère historique.

 _ **-C'est le travail ou le mariage qui te met dans cet état ?**_

 _ **-Quel état ?**_ Risquais-je, en arquant un sourcil.

 _ **-Sur les nerfs, bébé. Tu veux aller au Spa pour te détendre ?**_

Pourquoi, doit-il être si... gentil ?

 _ **-Merci, mais je vais faire avec.**_

Il ne renchérit pas. Certainement, car mon expression corporel l'en dissuade. J'ai les bras croisé sur le torse en attendant de sortir de ce stupide ascenseur. On prend chacun une voiture.

J'ai choisi la berline et lui le humer. Je roule sans musique. Et j'essaie de rester derrière Max jusqu'à l'aéroport. On se gare sur une des places réservé de Max à l'année et on rejoint la terminale principale. Je suis tellement dans mon petit monde, que je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

Je n'ai pas dû entendre la voix féminine dans les hauts parleurs... car, j'aurai compris sinon. Ma famille. Ma famille était là. À New-York. Ils doivent nous attendre depuis quelques minutes, car ils sont debout devant des chaises vides. Ma mère, mon père, mes deux frères et Jessica. Je pleure littéralement en serrant ma mère dans mes bras. Elle a presque couru pour venir me serrer contre elle.

 _ **-Angela, chérie.**_

Elle m'offre des mots compatissants et réconfortants. Des mots, dont j'avais horriblement besoin. Je suis en mille morceaux. Ma famille m'avait horriblement manqué. Plus qu'en deux ans loin d'eux. Le fait d'avoir vécu avec eux durant six mois, m'avait ouvert les yeux. La famille était importante. C'était sur eux que je pouvais toujours compter. Toujours. Maximilien peut m'offrir le monde et ses merveilles que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ma famille. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me calmer. Je sert contre moi tous les membres de ma famille. Les uns après les autres. J'ignore par contre mon ancienne amie qui est devenue la petite amie de mon frère.

 _ **-Tu es une vraie fontaine.**_ Se moque Isaac, en me bloquant contre son torse.

Je lui tape gentiment sur le torse.

 _ **-Bon tu nous montre ta ville ou tu restes pleurer ici ?**_

 _ **-Idiot,**_ pestais-je.

Je quitte les bras de mon frère pour rejoindre mon futur époux.

 _ **-Tu as tout organisé ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on essaie de faire venir ta famille. Nicholas m'a beaucoup aidé pour les passeports et les visa.**_

Il a l'air fier de lui, pourtant il semble inquiet.

 _ **-Merci infiniment, Maximilien. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.**_

 _ **-J'ai eu l'impression aussi qu'il te fallait un support familiale.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_ Dis-je grandement avant de monter sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je m'en fichais royalement d'être au milieu d'un aéroport plein à craquer. Je me fichais aussi d'avoir mes parents et mes frères comme témoins. Je voulais juste pour le coup, remercier l'homme qui partage ma vie et mon lit. Il venait de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Et j'espère que tu seras moins sur la défensive maintenant.**_

Ça me fend le cœur de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose.

 _ **-Oui. Je pense !**_

Il hoche la tête, attrape ma main et fait signe a la petite troupe française de nous suivre. L'aéroport est immense. Ils sont tellement euphoriques que j'explose de rire.

 _ **-Attendez avant de sortir l'appareille photos. Ce n'est que l'aéroport.**_ Me moquais-je.

Ils ne m'écoutent pas et mitraille tout et rien comme des petits chinois. Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec eux. Surtout avec mes frères.

C'est le cas, quand on arrive aux voitures. Joshua et Isaac sont totalement gaga des voitures. Alors, voir une berline qui n'es pas censé être commercialisé et un humé aussi gros qu'un chars-d 'assaut.

 _ **-Je monte avec toi, Max.**_ chantonne Joshua.

Max ? Depuis quand mes frères sont si formel avec lui.

 _ **-Je conduis.**_ Renchéris Isaac.

 _ **-Pas possible, Isaac.**_ Souffle Max en français. _**J'ai le humer le plus perfectionniste au monde. Il fonctionne avec empreinte digitale.**_

 _ **-Oh trop cool.**_ Firent mes frères dans une même voix enchantée.

Quelle bande de gamin.

 _ **-Je sais que ma voiture est moins cool que l'autre, mais je vous transporte?**_ Proposais-je à mes parents.

 _ **-Bien sûr chérie.**_ Dit rapidement ma mère très heureuse de me retrouver. _**On est venue pour toi, pas pour les voiture.**_

J'eus un grand sourire.

 _ **-Euh... pour visiter la ville un peu quand même.**_ S'amuse mon père, tandis que Jessica monte avec les garçons.

Je m'installe au volant de la berline et laisse Max passer. J'ai aussitôt un appel. J'appuie sur le bouton et la voix masculine de Maximilien Taylor Stuart raisonne dans le véhicule. Mon père assis près de moi à la bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement, il n'en revient pas.

 _ **-On va faire un tour avant d'aller à la maison... Tu me suis, bébé ?**_ Dit-il en français.

Il fait l'effort de parler dans ma langue natale. Pour ma famille. Il est adorable.

 _ **-Jusqu'au bout du monde.**_ Clamais-je joueuse.

J'entends mes frères se moquer gentiment.

 _ **-Ok. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu appel. A tout à l'heure.**_

 _ **-A tout de suite.**_

Max passe par les grands axes de New-York. On tombe souvent en plein bouchon. Mais étrangement, personnes ne se plains. Pas dans ma voiture en tous les cas. Normalement, le trajet dure quarante minutes. En passant par différents points, nous arrivons à une heure de trajet.

 _ **-Appeler Maximilien !**_ Dis-je simplement en tournant sur la droite.

Je suis docilement Max, tout en restant à bonne distance.

 _ **-Je t'écoute ma belle.**_ L'entendis-je une seconde plus tard.

 _ **-Tu comptes nous faire conduire encore combien de temps ?**_

 _ **-Fatigué ?**_ Se renseigne-t-il, sur le qui-vive.

 _ **-Pas que moi. Mes parents ont eu un long voyage en avion.**_

 _ **-D'accord. On commandera à manger pour ce soir.**_ Dit-il rapidement.

 _ **-Parfait, on se rejoint à la maison.**_

 _ **-A tout de suite, bébé.**_

Max reste sur la file de droite. Je me déporte sur celle de gauche. Ma queue est plus rapide et ont fini par être à leur hauteur. Mes frères font les andouilles dans le humer. Max m'envoie un petit clin d'œil, ce qui m'envoie des papillons dans le ventre. Finalement, j'arrive devant l'immeuble avant lui.

 _ **-Voici l'immeuble où nous habitons**_. Expliquais-je à mes parents.

 _ **-Oh, ben mince... c'est super haut.**_

 _ **-Oui. Tu es obligé d'aimer la hauteur à New-York, papa.**_ M'amusai-je.

 _ **-Et vous vivez à quel étage ?**_

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

 _ **-Je te laisse la surprise.**_

Il ne semble pas très heureux de la réponse. Je me gare près de la porche rouge de mon homme et coupe le moteur. Mes frères sont déjà sortis du humeur et court vers la porche. Ils parlent tellement vite et se coupe la parole que j'ai mal à la tête dans la seconde.

 _ **-Ils aiment ?**_ S'amuse Max.

 _ **-un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.**_

Max m'attire à lui pour un baiser. Et je lui rends avec amour et sensualité. On finit par entrer dans l'ascenseur. On s'arrête par le hall d'entrée pour donner les clés des voitures au gérant.

 _ **-Nous avons des bagages à faire monter.**_ Dit-il simplement.

 _ **-Très bien monsieur.**_

 _ **-Il a le droit de faire ça ?**_ S'étrangle ma mère littéralement.

 _ **-Il peut presque tout faire.**_ Grimaçais-je. _**C'est l'une des personnalités les plus respectables à New-York.**_

Max revient un grand sourire sur le visage. Il tape rapidement le code d'accès et nous montons pour le …

 _ **-Dernier étage ?**_ Scande mon père fortement.

Joshua et Isaac sont quant à eux euphorique. New-York leur réussi bien.

 _ **-Tu es au courant que personnes ne vas vouloir repartir ?**_ Chuchotais-je à Max.

 _ **-On leur trouvera une maison en banlieue.**_ S'amuse Max, en anglais cette fois.

 _ **-Idiot !**_

La soirée se passe à merveille. Très vite tout le monde tombe de fatigue. On montre les différentes chambres de disponible. Et chacun trouve son bonheur.

 _ **-Vous pouvez dormir autant que vous voulez demain. J'ai tout organisé pour que nous puissions rester avec vous pour les jours à venir.**_

J'ai dit que j'aimais cet homme ? Car, je suis littéralement en train de retomber amoureuse de lui. Vraiment.

 _ **-Si jamais vous êtes réveillé avant nous, vous avez la piscine, le jardin, le jacuzzi, le sauna et une salle de jeux entre autres.**_

 _ **-Une salle de jeu ?**_ S'étonne Joshua rapidement.

Je sais déjà à quoi il pense. Tout comme les autres.

 _ **-Idiot. Une vraie salle de jeux. Avec PlayStation et tous les trucs de jeux vidéo...**_

 _ **-ah donc pas de salle rouge ?**_ Réclame mon frère en bougeant les sourcils plusieurs fois d'affilé.

 _ **-Non. Pas de ça !**_ Dis-je honteuse. _**Tu as crus qu'ont été dans 50 nuances de Grey ?**_ M'offusquais-je.

 _ **-Ben ouais... je le vois bien dans le rôle de Christian Grey. Et toi, tu fais une parfaite petite Anastasia Steele.**_

 _ **-Tu me traite de sainte ?**_

Mon frère grimace et sort du salon pour le jardin. Une bonne chose de fait.

 _ **-Bonne nuit tout le monde.**_ Chantonnais-je avant d'embrasser ma mère et mon père.

Maximilien ne traîne pas pour me rejoindre. Je me brosse les temps, pendant qu'il prend une douche rapide. J'essaie ensuite de me dépêcher pour le rejoindre au lit. J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner. Et surtout je dois le remercier pour cette surprise. C'est pour ça que je vais dans le lit... totalement nu !

*/*

Je n'ai pas vu mon futur époux depuis mon réveille. Je ne sais pas où il est. Et ce qu'il fait. Je sais simplement qu'à mon réveille, une rose rouge était posé sur son cousin. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il avait réussi à libérer nos emplois du temps pour la semaine. A moins que quelque chose ne soit arrivé ? J'avais déjeuné seule puisqu'à huit heures du matin, tout le monde dormait encore. J'étais beaucoup moins morose que ses derniers jours.

J'avais piqué une tête dans la piscine. C'est là que ma mère et mon père m'avait rejoint.

 _ **-Coucou chérie.**_

Ma mère me fait un petit signe de la main et sort de la cuisine pour me rejoindre sur la terrasse.

 _ **-vous avez bien dormi ?**_

 _ **-Très bien. C'est un sacré appartement que vous avez.**_

 _ **-Maximilien a fait refaire toute l'architecture, quand il a acheté l'étage. Le rendu est vraiment incroyable.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Ma mère s'installe sur un transat et mon père va regarder la vue. Je sors de l'eau et attrape mon peignoir.

 _ **-Vous avez faim ?**_

 _ **-Un peu.**_ Souffle ma mère _ **.**_

 _ **-Papa ?**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Tu as perdu ta langue ?**_ Risquais-je amusée, de le voir aussi impressionner par les lieux.

Mon père se tourne complètement vers moi.

 _ **-Je comprends simplement pourquoi tu ne veux pas renter en France. Ce pays est incroyable. Tellement de possibilité et de découverte. Je crois que tu as bien fait, Angela de revenir t'installer ici. Tu as une vie très épanouie.**_

 _ **-C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis deux ans.**_ Dis-je, moitié surprise et excitée.

 _ **-Je sais. Mais, sans avoir vu... on ne peut pas se rendre compte.**_

 _ **-Je le conçois. Allez-vous installez,**_ dis-je pointant la table sur la terrasse. _ **J'apporte le petit déjeuner.**_

 _ **-On va t'aider.**_

Ma mère et mon père retourne dans la cuisine avec moi. J'ouvre le frigo pour attraper de quoi nourrir ma famille. Heureusement, Maximilien c'est fait livrer un petit déjeuner typiquement américain.

 _ **-Le café n'est pas fort chez les américains.**_ Dis-je en sortant le thermos et des tasses. _**Par contre le jus d'orange est naturel et pressé chaque matin. Il est excellent.**_

 _ **-Qui prépare tout ça ?**_ S'étrangle ma mère.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

 _ **-Maximilien nous fait livrer tous les matins.**_

 _ **-Tout ça ?**_

 _ **-Non... mais, je pense qu'il voulait faire les choses en grand pour vous !**_

 _ **-Il est adorable. D'ailleurs, il est où ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Je ne sais pas. Sûrement partie pour une urgence.**_

Ma mère ne dit plus un mot et sors pour poser les choses sur la table extérieur. J'attrape l'assiette d'œufs au plat (fried) et pochés (poched). Je vois aussi qu'il y a un plat un peu plus original des œufs Bénédicte. Ce sont des œufs pochés à la sauce hollandaise sur un English Muffin.

Il y aussi des toasts, certains déjà beurrés, des toasts pain blanc. Et ce que j'aime le plus du pain perdu (french toast). Ma mère m'en faisait beaucoup petite. Nous avons aussi une grande assiette de pommes de terre hachés et délicieusement grillés (crispy hash brown). Des saucisses, des haricots rouge avec une sauce sucré, des tranches de lard, du bacon en dé, du fromage en tranche, des flacons d'avoine, des muffins à la myrtille et à la framboise (ce que je préfère), des donuts, des bagels, des fruits coupés et gaufres avec du sirop d'érable.

 _ **-Tu crois que ton homme peut nous adopter ?**_ S'amuse Isaac, en arrivant à table après y avoir tout déposé et installer.

 _ **-Je vais lui demander.**_ Dis-je dans un petit sourire.

Joshua et Jessica arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Personne ne parle beaucoup et apprécie le regard digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles. Mon téléphone poser sur la table, sonne. Je me dépêche de répondre.

 _ **-Angela Weber, j'écoute.**_

Ma famille écoute aussitôt. Ils adorent m'écoutaient parler en anglais, j'ai l'impression.

 _ **-Bonjour, je sais qu'on ne doit pas appeler, mais...**_

 _ **-De quoi a tu besoin Nicholas ?**_

Durant les minutes qui suivent, je réponds à Nicholas sur un dossier dont j'ai la responsabilité. Je mange en même temps. Je mange un peu de tout, contente d'avoir ma famille avec moi.

 _ **-Autre choses ?**_ M'enquis-je après de longues minutes.

 _ **-Non. Désolé encore pour le dérangement.**_

 _ **-Pas de souci. A bientôt.**_

 _ **-Bonne semaine, la française.**_ Rigole-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Bon visiblement, il ne m'en veut pas pour mon comportement des jours précédents. Tant mieux. J'apprécie Nicolas.

On termine le déjeuner dans une bonne ambiance. Je propose à ma famille d'aller se préparer, pour qu'on puisse visiter un peu la ville. Je ne sais toujours pas ou se trouve le propriétaire des lieux. Je vais prendre une douche et me perd une bonne dizaine de minutes dans mon dressing. Finalement, j'attrape une combinaison short noir et mes petites espadrilles roses pale. Je transfert mes affaires de mon sac rouge à celui rose pâle qui ira parfaitement avec ma tenue. Absolument pas maquillé, mais parfumé. Je rejoins ma famille. Ils sont tous dans le salon. Il ne manque plus que Maximilien Taylor Stuart. L'homme que j'aime.

 _ **-Une seconde.**_

J'attrape mon téléphone (presque greffé à ma main) pour appeler Max. étrangement, j'entends la sonnerie de son portable dans l'appartement. Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers le lieu. Ma famille ne vient pas avec moi. Je pousse une porte, puis une autre. Je fini par trouver Max. il vient de prendre mon appel ?

 _ **-Oui ?**_ Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **-Tu étais tout ce temps ici ?**_ Risquais-je en raccrochant.

J'ouvre la porte de son bureau et entre sans attendre. Il cligne des yeux surprit.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Nous allions faire un tour en ville !**_

Max cligne encore des yeux, puis... regarde la montre à son poignet. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

 _ **-Mince, Angie. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**_

 _ **-Pas grave.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes tous prêt ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Souris-je alors qu'il se lève et s'étire. _**Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Quatre heures du mat'.**_ Répond-t-il en m'enveloppant dans ses bras. _**Bonjour Angela.**_

Je souris largement et me laisse faire.

 _ **-Bonjour Maximilien.**_

Je lève un peu la tête et effleure ses lèvres des miennes. Max m'embrasse avec douceur. Délicatesse. Amour. Je ne peux pas rêver de mieux.

 _ **-Merci pour la Rose. Elle est magnifique.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir.**_ Max se recule un peu et m'analyse. _**Tu es très belle.**_

 _ **-Merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Parfait. Tu me laisse cinq minutes ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr.**_

Je retrouve mes parents, mes frères et Jessica dans le salon.

 _ **-Désolé, Max n'a pas vu l'heure passer. Il travaillait dans son bureau. Il arrive dans cinq minutes.**_

 _ **-Nous sommes en vacances. Pas de souci.**_ S'amuse Isaac.

*/*

Mon homme porte un jean bleu nuit, un polo noir et des chaussures brillantes noires. Le tout dans une grande marque de luxe, évidement. Il est beau comme un dieu.

 _ **-on peut y aller.**_ S'amuse-t-il en m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Je m'empourpre aussitôt. J'attrape la main qu'il me tend et il fait signe à tout le monde d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

 _ **-La vue te plaît, bébé ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais très bien que tu es beau.**_

 _ **-Je veux juste savoir si tu me trouve beau.**_ Souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. _**Je me fiche de l'avis des autres personnes.**_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il m'a bouche bée sur ce coup-là.

 _ **-Angie ?**_ Souffle-t-il, inquiet en m'invitant à entrer dans l'ascenseur à notre tour.

 _ **-Oui. La vue me plaît, monsieur Stuart.**_

 _ **-Parfait.**_

Max sort de sa poche arrière une carte métallique et la passe devant un écran noir. Je fronce les sourcils aussi impatients que mes frères qui se penchent au-dessus de moi pour voir.

 _ **-Bonjour Monsieur Stuart.**_ Chantonne une voix dans l'ascenseur.

Je sursaute légèrement. Max ricane.

 _ **-Bonjour. Maximilien Taylor Stuart code accès 598PAJI30.**_

 _ **-Accès autorisé monsieur Stuart.**_

 _ **-Merci. Décollage 10h05 avec 7 passagers.**_ Dit-il, en jetant un regard à sa montre.

 _ **-Enregistré, monsieur Stuart. Le temps est ensoleillé, sans nuage. Le vent est à 5 km/h.**_

 _ **-Un temps splendide.**_

 _ **-Oui, monsieur Stuart. Nous vous souhaitons un bon vol.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_

On entend un petit bip et les portes s'ouvrent. Je suis bouche bée. Nous sommes sur les toits. Rien que ça.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que...**_

 _ **-J'ai pensé qu'un petit tour d'hélicoptère pour voir New-York d'en haut serait plus agréable !**_

Ce type est dingue. Totalement dingue. Et putain, je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou stresser. Je rigole sans pouvoir m'arrêter jusqu'à qu'on soit dans l'hélicoptère. Je suis entre les jumeaux. Max est devant. Avec un type qui est déjà installer. Une fois qu'on a nos casques l'homme nous parle.

 _ **-Bienvenue Messieurs, Dames. Je m'appelle Andrew et nous allons visiter New-York sous un angle différent aujourd'hui.**_

Les jumeaux sont surexcités. Je dois dire que je suis un mélange de plusieurs émotions. La peur me cloue sur place. Isaac doit s'en rendre compte puisqu'il attrape ma main et la sert.

 _ **-Tout va bien Angie ?**_

Max se retourne aux paroles de mon frère.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Dis-je aux deux hommes. _ **Un peu stressé. Rien de plus.**_

 _ **-Sur ?**_ Souffle à son tour Max.

 _ **-Oui.**_

Putain, j'espère ne pas tomber dans les pommes ou vomir durant le vol. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Prenant ceci comme un signal, Max fait signe au pilote de démarrer. Je vois ma mère et mon père dans le même état que moi. C'est la première fois pour eux aussi.

On prend vite de l'altitude. Très vite on traverse la ville. On voit les grades ciel, les étendus d'eau et de verdure. Les bâtiments à perte de vue. C'est très impressionnant.

 _ **-Nous allons survoler le 9/11 mémorial.**_ Chantonne Andrew, le pilote dans nos oreilles.

On se penche tous par les fenêtres. Afin de rendre hommage aux victimes du 11 Septembre, un mémorial se tient au cœur du World Trade Center site en pleine reconstruction. Il avait été baptisé le 9/11 mémorial.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on voit le lieu. Et j'ai des frissons dans tous le corps. Heureusement, on n'y reste pas longtemps. Assez tout de même pour que mon père, prête puisse faire une petite prière. Ma mère le suivant évidemment.

 _ **-Times Squares et Broadway.**_ Souffle Max gaiement.

A ma grande surprise Jessica semble apprécier la visite. C'est une des rares à être totalement pencher contre la porte de l'engin volant. Je la regarde de longue minutes. Essayant de la déchiffrer.

 _ **-La statue de la liberté.**_ Dit-elle surexcitée.

Je souris en me penchant sur mon frère. C'est grandiose. Elle est magnifique. Comme dans mon souvenir. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des visites et différentes choses à New-York. Pas en ayant Maximilien Taylor Stuart comme patron.

Après une heure et demie d'hélicoptère, on descend sur le toit d'un immeuble. Je suis un peu surprise, mais je ne dis rien. Deux hommes nous attendant. Il sert la main vigoureusement de Max et nous guide vers un ascenseur.

 _ **-Vous avez fait bon vol, monsieur Stuart.**_

 _ **-Très bon, merci. Tout est en place ?**_

 _ **-Oui, monsieur.**_

 _ **-Parfait.**_

Max à récupérer ma main dans l'ascenseur et joue à tracer des ronds avec son pouce. Mes frères et Jessica, n'arrête pas de prendre des photos. Déjà quand nous étions dans les airs.

 _ **-Pas trop malade ?**_ Questionne Max en direction de ma famille.

Évidemment, tout le monde répond presque en même temps. Ce qui me fait sourire. On sort de l'ascenseur et on traverse un magasin de luxe. Les gens nous regardent évidement. Ce n'est pas toujours les jours qu'un hélicoptère s'installe sur un immeuble. Dehors, je me reperds très vite.

 _ **-Oh... nous sommes ici !**_

Je connais très bien cette rue. C'est la 5ème avenue (Fifth Avenue). Elle est un peu à New York ce que les Champs Elysées sont à Paris: Un lieu incontournable regorgeant de points d'intérêt pour les visiteurs et touristes. C'est une des premières rues que j'ai fait en arrivant à New-York, il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. C'est une promenade de plusieurs kilomètres, du Flatiron Building jusqu'au sud de Central Park. La promenade fait environ quatre kilomètres. Aucun risque de se perdre puisqu'elle est parfaitement droite: Il suffit d'aller toujours tout droit, en direction du nord.

 _ **-C'est incroyable. Tu as vu tous les magasins.**_ S'émerveille, Joshua, en me tirant par l'épaule.

Il me fait tourner à gauche, puis à droite. Max a dû me relâcher.

 _ **-Elle est longue l'avenue ?**_ Réclame-t-il.

 _ **-Un peu plus de 4 kilomètres**_. Soufflais-je.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand.

 _ **-On a le droit d'entrée d'en importe qu'elle magasin ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Max grimace aussitôt. Je sais que ça risque d'être long pour lui. Généralement, il faut compter entre trois et quatre heures pour profiter de cette balade. Si mes frères entre dans tous les magasins, on va pouvoir rajouter deux à trois heures supplémentaire.

 _ **-Regarde.**_

Maximilien pointe un grand bâtiment devant nous. Je souris sans attendre et le montre à ma famille. Il pousse un grand « waouh » collectif qui me fait sourire et certain passant rit. Oui, ce sont des touristes français. Dis-je spontanément. Ce qui les faits rire un peu plus. Maximilien à l'air amusé pour le coup, lui aussi.

 _ **-Voici Flatiron Building. Il fait environs 87 mètres. Il est la plus haute construction de New-York lors son achèvement au tout début du 20ème siècle.**_

 _ **-On dirait un guide touristique !**_ S'amuse Joshua.

Je ne me démonte pas et continue.

 _ **-Le Flatiron est un immeuble de bureaux et son intérieur ne peut pas, à ma connaissance, être visité.**_

 _ **-Je pourrais arranger ça...**_ ricane Max _ **, mais il n'y a vraiment rien d'exceptionnelle là-dedans.**_

Pourquoi le contraire ne m'étonne pas ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Jessica est avec Joshua et Isaac à l'avant. Juste derrière eux, mes parents. On dirait un petit couple frêle perdu dans une grande ville. Et c'est un peu le cas. Max et moi fermons la marche. Nous marchons tranquillement. Nous tenant bras dessus dessous. De temps en temps, Max répond à son téléphone portable. J'écoute attentivement et donne quelques solutions si besoin. Être patron d'une multinational n'est pas compatible avec... « Temps libre ». Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon, Max fait tellement de chose pour moi et ma famille, que je peux lui pardonner d'être de temps en temps au téléphone.

 _ **-C'est quoi la suite du programme ?**_ Risquais-je en posant un baiser sur la joue de Max.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil amusé.

 _ **-Tu ne seras rien !**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_ Fis-je avec une petite moue.

 _ **-J'ai envie de te faire aussi des surprises.**_

Je le regarde soupçonneuse.

 _ **-vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

A environ 800 mètres au nord du Flatiron se trouve l'imposant Empire State Building, gratte-ciel datant de 1931 et véritable symbole de la ville. Avec ses 381 mètres, il domine à nouveau New York depuis les attentats du 11 septembre. Mes frères ont raison, j'ai l'impression d'être un guide touristique. Et en fait, j'aime bien. Du coup, je leur donne mon petit monologue. Max semble aussi impressionner que ma famille. Je suis très fière pour le coup.

 _ **-Ici, vous avez le New York Public Library.**_

Je pointe l'immense monument avec mon doigt. Entre les 40 et 42èmes rue, se trouve un bel édifice datant de 1911: La New York Public Library, à savoir, la bibliothèque municipale.

 _ **-L'entrée est gardée par les deux lions nommés**_ _ **Patience**_ _ **et**_ _ **Fortitude.**_

 _ **-Angie, tu es flippante.**_ _Chantonne Isaac._

 _ **-Elle est cultivée.**_ _Ronchonne mon père._ _ **Enfin, un de mes enfants qui semble intéressait par autre chose que les sports.**_

 _ **-Merci papa !**_

 _Il m'offre un grand sourire et on reprend notre marche._

 _ **-Juste derrière, nous allons voir le Bryant Park.**_

Max passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse la joue.

 _ **-Je ne savais pas que tu en savais autant sur New-York !**_

 _ **-Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait faire le tour de la ville rien que six fois l'année dernière.**_

Max attend une suite... ce que je lui donne.

 _ **-L'étudiant super riche de ton école... fallait bien les occuper.**_

 _ **-Ah oui... j'avais oublié. Désolé mon cœur.**_

Je roule des yeux et continue la visite.

 _ **-Le Bryant Park constitue un véritable havre de paix pour les New-Yorkais. Il est idéal pour faire une pause en milieu de journée. Il est d'ailleurs bondé aux heures du déjeuner. A noter, lorsque vous êtes à Bryant Park, Times Square n'est qu'à une centaine de mètres. Il vous suffit de longer la 42ème rue vers l'ouest.**_

Je pointe la rue plus basse devant nous.

 _ **-On peut s'arrêter prendre un des beignets ?**_

Ma mère demande gentiment en montrant une petite roulotte devant nous. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui dire non.

 _ **-Bien sûr, maman.**_

Elle avance aussitôt pour rejoindre le type. Évidemment, il y a pas mal de monde. Mon téléphone sonne quand on arrive dans le marchand. Je lui demande 7 beignets. Il a l'air heureux d'une telle commande.

 _ **-Angela Weber!**_ Fis-je en calant mon téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule.

J'essaie de trouver mon portefeuille dans mon sac.

 _ **-Mademoiselle Weber ?**_

Je fronce les sourcils. La voix me parle en anglais mais je persuadais qu'elle appartient à une française.

 _ **-C'est ce que j'ai dit.**_

Ma voix est passé de gentille à froid et distante.

 _ **-Pardonner moi, je vous entends difficilement.**_

Je ne réponds pas et attend qu'elle continue. Je donne un billet de vingt dollars au marchant de beignet. Il est heureux comme pas possible.

 _ **-Bonjour, je suis Amandine Laporte. Responsable commercial et marketing de Louis Vuitton à Paris.**_

Je suis très surprise pour le coup. J'attrape trois beignets et remercie d'un mouvement de tête le vendeur. Ma mère me suit gentiment avec le reste des gourmandises.

 _ **-Que puis-je pour vous, madame Laporte ?**_ Dis-je toujours en anglais.

Ma voix est tendre et plus délicate.

 _ **-J'ai une proposition à vous faire.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir passer par mes secrétaires. De surcroît, je suis en vacance. Je ne …**_

 _ **-C'est une proposition personnelle, madame Weber. Nous avons eu votre numéro personnel par le dirigeant de Dior, lui-même.**_

Mes pas s'arrêtent net.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

Max qui discute avec mon père, tourne brusquement le visage vers moi. Ses sourcils se fronce. Ma mère arrive juste aux groupes.

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas ?**_ Dis-je très bas.

Max marche droit sur moi. Il récupère ce que j'ai en main et m'en laisse qu'un. Je souffle un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

 _ **-Louis Vuitton international, souhaite-vous faire une proposition... personnelle, madame Weber.**_

Putain, j'ai mon cœur qui est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine.

 _ **-Euh... vous êtes sur ? Vous ne voulez pas plutôt parler de l'entreprise de Monsieur Stuart ?**_

 _ **-Non. Nous voulons parler exclusivement avec vous, madame Weber.**_

J'ai chaud. Horriblement chaud.

 _ **-Je vous écoute.**_

J'entends Amandine Laporte souffler de soulagement.

 _ **-Louis Vuitton international, vous offre un contrat d'un an, pour être la nouvelle égérie !**_

Je rigole aussitôt. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. En fait, je suis littéralement en train d'avoir un fou rire. Et il semble être communicatif, puisque ma famille fait de même. Pas Max. je n'arrive pas à parler... perdant patience, il attrape le téléphone portable et le porte à son oreille.

 _ **-Je suis désolé, madame Weber semble être prit d'un … fou rire.**_

-…

 _ **-Euh... vous êtes qui ?**_

-…

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

Max a les yeux et la bouche prêt à lui sortir de la tête. C'est encore plus tordant.

-…

 _ **-Dior ? Vraiment ?**_

-…

 _ **-Oui. Je comprends... on va en discuter. Madame Weber peut vous recontacter ?**_

-…

 _ **-J'en conviens. Nous vous rappelons prochainement. Merci de votre appel et bonne fin de journée.**_

-…

 _ **-Merci.**_

Max raccroche et met mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Entre temps, j'ai eu le temps de me calmer.

 _ **-Angela ?**_

Je me redresse et souffle un grand coup.

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.**_ Dis-je, en le serrant dans mes bras.

Maximilien se laisse faire.

 _ **-Tu veux le faire ?**_

 _ **-Je dois lire tous les contrats et tout ce qui va avec... ça risque de me prendre du temps sur la société et puis y à tellement de chose à gérer en ce moment... c'est tellement surréaliste. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... et puis, y a...**_

 _ **-Stop.**_

Sa voix à claquer fermement dans l'air. Max me recule de lui. Il a les mains sur mes épaules et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

 _ **-Angela, est-ce que tu veux le faire ?**_

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_ Murmurais-je.

Max hoche la tête et me replace entre ses bras.

 _ **-Nous allons donc y réfléchir et nous prendrons une décision. Ensemble.**_

Ma famille nous rejoint et je décide de leur expliquer la situation. Évidemment, tous partent dans des monologues assourdissant et mouvementer. Je grimace en même temps que mon homme. Punaise, on pourrait se faire arrêter par la police pour nuisance sonore. En tout cas, on fait l'attraction des américains. C'est déjà ça !

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

Angela a travaillé pour Dior. Je savais qu'elle avait fait un travail exceptionnel. Je n'en doute pas d'elle. Maintenant, son ex-patron Christian Dior, qui est une de mes connaissances à donner les coordonnées de mon Angie à Louis Vuitton international. Et pour être l'égérie de la marque pour un an ? Incroyable !

Je ne doutée pas des capacités de mon ange. Mais avoir un contrat pour une si grande marque, c'est prestigieux. Je vais aider du mieux que je peux Angela dans cette décision. Je serai ravie qu'elle accepte, mais c'est son choix. Pas le miens.

Sa famille c'est un peu calmer. Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus fatigué. Certainement dû à nos quatre heures de visite depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'appartement ce matin. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger... et de donner mon autre surprise.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Maximilien a décidé de nous offrir le repas du midi. Et pas n'importe où. Mes frères sont bouche bée devant le lieu. Mes parents très mal à l'aise. Jessica semble... très contente de se retrouver ici.

 _ **-C'est un des meilleurs restaurants de New-York ?**_ Questionne, encore une fois ma mère.

 _ **-Oui, maman.**_

 _ **-C'est quoi le nom déjà ?**_

Je souris doucement.

 _ **-Le Per Se.**_

Elle hoche la tête lentement. Le réceptionniste devant nous est pratiquement en train de tourner de l'œil. Il est prêt à s'évanouir, j'en ai bien peur. Je fais signe à Max de se taire et il recule d'un pas, sans moufeter. Tout en gardant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

 _ **-Une table pour sept, si possible en terrasse. Côté jardin.**_

L'homme nous regarda de haut en bas... deux fois.

 _ **-Nous avons un accès VIP.**_ Rajoutais-je ne le voyant pas réagir. _**Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**_

Cette fois, il hoche la tête et s'apprête à tourner les pages de son carnet, quand je reconnais la personne qui vient à notre rencontre.

 _ **-Angela Weber et Maximilien Taylor Stuart. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une vision de rêve.**_

Je rigole un peu, tandis que la main de Max se fait plus tendue dans le bas de mon dos. Le chef des lieux Antonio Begonja, attrape ma main et m'offre une baise main. Je rougie aussitôt.

 _ **-Mademoiselle Weber, vous aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.**_

 _ **-Je ne mens pas et votre fiancé doit penser la même chose.**_

 _ **-Antonio, arrête de draguer ma fiancée !**_ Souffle Max, en serrant la main du français.

D'ailleurs, nous parlons français. Tellement que ma famille a les yeux prêts à leur sortir de la tête.

 _ **-Voici ma famille.**_ Dis-je rapidement au maître de maison. _**Il est possible de manger. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réserver.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. Nous allons vous trouver une place.**_

Antonio Begonja me présente son bras, avec un petit gloussement je passe mon bras sur le sien et me laisse guider.

 _ **-Vraiment Angela, cela fait du bien de vous revoir. Votre séjour en France, vous a fait du bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Mais, six mois c'est long.**_

 _ **-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**_ S'amuse-t-il. _**Monsieur était très... ombrageux.**_

Je grimace aussitôt. Antonio nous invite à prendre place en terrasse. Une longue table nous y attend. On rajoute une autre et des chaises.

 _ **-Cela vous convient-il ?**_

Antonio pose la question à Maximilien. Nous sommes tous dans l'attente.

 _ **-Ça fera l'affaire !**_

Antonio rigole tandis que je roule des yeux.

 _ **-Grognon.**_

Je m'installe entre ma mère et Maximilien. Ce qui me fait faire face à... Isaac, Jessica et Joshua. Cette dernière est tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Être face à face est assez... étrange.

Après lecture approfondie et décryptage du menu, nous commandons. Le repas est exquis et une très bonne ambiance y règne. Mes parents apprécient New-York ainsi que Max pour mon plus grand plaisir. Les jumeaux semblent au paradis. Jessica a les yeux qui pétillent. Quant à moi, je ne suis plus du tout morose et profite de ma famille. Du temps que nous avons ensemble. De mes vacances imprévues. Et de Maximilien qui ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. En plus, il fait très attention à moi. Pour tout et rien.

Après le repas, on décide de retourner à nos visites. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu que mon père tombe en amour devant la St Patrick's Cathédral.

 _ **-Angela, regarde comme elle est belle.**_

Mon père lâche la main de sa femme et court pratiquement pour rentrer dans l'église. Nous venions de père un prêtre. Rien que ça.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

Le père d'Angela, pasteur de profession entre dans la Cathédral St Patrick's. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. C'est pour ça que j'ai prévu autre chose.

 _ **-Tu restes avec ton père ?**_

Mon ange, fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Oui. Tu as autre chose de prévu ?**_

 _ **-Je prends tes frères et miss-je-ne-parle-pas un mot d'anglais !**_

Je parle de Jessica, la compagne de son frère. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot en anglais. Pas devant moi en tout cas. De surcroît, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole jusqu'ici. Et je ne compte pas la mettre à l'aise. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre.

 _ **-Garde ton téléphone à porter de main.**_ Dit-il doucement.

Elle hoche la tête simplement. Je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 _ **-Soit prudente, bébé.**_

 _ **-Toujours.**_

Je souris doucement, puis fait signe aux jumeaux et à miss sans langue de me suivre.

 _ **-On va où ?**_ S'enquit sans perdre une minute Isaac.

 _ **-C'est une petite surprise.**_

Les garçons sont excités comme des puces. On marche quelques centaines de mètre, puis on tourne à droite. C'est là que l'étonnant grand cube de verre apparaît.

 _ **-Putain de bordel de merde.**_

Heureusement un grand nombre d'américain ne parle pas français... sinon, Joshua aurait pu choquer quelques-uns.

 _ **-Apple Store.**_ Chantonne Isaac entre l'admiration et l'étonnement.

 _ **-Appel Store.**_ Confirmais-je. _**Allons-y.**_

Le trio me suit sans se faire prier. Le magasin est ouvert 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. A l'intérieur, tout pour ravir les geeks et autres fans de la marque à la pomme: iPhones, MacBooks, iPods, accessoires…

Je passe régulièrement commande ici pour mes besoins personnels. Et j'ai besoin d'un nouveau jouer pour ma fiancée. J'ai remarqué que son téléphone était plus qu'ancien. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré quant à la joindre à n'importe quel moment. J'avais également envie d'un nouveau baladeur pour aller courir. Je suis certain que ses frères vont avoir quelques idées sur la question.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Nous sommes devant la cathédral. Mon père est droit devant nous et fixe le monument comme si c'était le saint Graal. Il a prié et nous a fait prier durant notre visite à l'intérieur. Je me retrouve avec ma mère sur un banc. Attendant que les garçons reviennent. J'aurai pu appeler Max, mais mon téléphone est dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il me l'a récupérer tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pensé à le prendre. Il risque de s'en mordre les doigts quand il va s'en rendre compte. S'il s'en rend compte. Je souris doucement.

 _ **-A quoi penses-tu ?**_ Souffle ma mère, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

 _ **-A Max et sa réaction, quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut pas me joindre !**_

 _ **-Il va se mettre en colère ?**_

 _ **-Peut-être, contre lui pour n'avoir pas pensé à tous les éléments. Mais, surtout de la frustration.**_

Ma mère hoche la tête lentement.

 _ **-Tu sais, Angie... au début je me faisais du souci pour toi.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-J'avais peur que tu ne souhaites revenir à New-York pour de mauvaise raison.**_

 _ **-L'argent ?**_ Réclamais-je, imperceptiblement.

Je sais qu'elle avait peur de ça principalement. Que l'argent puisse me changer.

 _ **-J'ai eu tort. Je sais maintenant que Maximilien est quelqu'un de bien. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il tourne dans ton périmètre d'action, comme un chevalier servant prêt à combattre si tu rencontres le moindre problème. C'est assez... inaccoutumé. Mais, je dois le dire... impressionnant. Voir adorable.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que j'ai ta bénédiction, maman ?**_ M'amusais-je.

 _ **-Oui. Et je serai heureuse de te voir devenir Madame Stuart.**_

Je rigole aussitôt. Mon père revient au même moment et nous fixe à tour de rôle.

 _ **-Vous parlez de quoi ?**_

 _ **-Mariage !**_ Souffle ma mère en même temps que moi.

 _ **-Ah... et donc... tu en sais plus ?**_ Réclame-t-il mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Non. Et je ne cherche pas à savoir.**_

Mon père n'aime pas beaucoup ma réponse, cependant, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de me questionner puisque le quatuor, revient les mains pleines.

 _ **-Bon dieu, Max...**_ M'écriais-je une fois qu'ils nous font face, _**tu ne peux pas offrir des appels à mes frères !**_

Je suis horrifié pour le coup.

 _ **-C'est Appel qui a gentiment offert certain objet.**_

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. ?!

 _ **-Et tu n'as rien acheté ?**_

 _ **-Euh... j'ai acheté un nouveau baladeur pour mes entraînements et un téléphone.**_

 _ **-Tu as déjà un téléphone. Et il est tout neuf !**_ M'étonnais-je.

A juste titre d'ailleurs.

 _ **-Ben... il est pour toi celui-là.**_

Max me tend un petit sac et je suis mortifier.

 _ **-Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser cinq minutes ! Il suffit d'un instant inattention et hop... tu achètes tout ce que tu vois...**_

 _ **-Ah et j'ai ça aussi pour toi.**_

Max me rend mon « actuel » téléphone.

 _ **-Je suis partie avec.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Souris-je doucement.

 _ **-On continue la visite ?**_

Maximilien remercie rapidement Joshua d'un petit regard. Je décide de laisser couler et on reprend la route pour une nouvelle destination.

 _ **-On va vers Central Park ?**_ Réclamais-je, à mon homme qui dégaine sa carte de crédit à une vitesse affolante.

Heureusement, qu'il est multimillionnaire... sinon, il pourrait dormir sous les ponts. Mon homme se contente d' hocher la tête et de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

 _ **-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?**_

 _ **-Pas du tout... mais, tu dois être plus raisonnable.**_

 _ **-Je peux t'offrir le monde Angela. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ça le …**_

 _ **-Ecoute, je pourrais arrêter de travail aujourd'hui, pour réussir à faire vivre cinq de notre prochaine génération. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ? J'ai tellement d'argent en banque et placer que j'ai sept comptes dans sept pays différents.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas les chevilles qui gonflent ?**_ Grognais-je, mauvaise.

 _ **-Je n'essaie pas de t'en mettre pleins la vue ou autre, bébé. J'essaie juste de t'expliquer que tu peux vivre sans craindre le lendemain. Alors, un téléphone pour tes frères ou pour toi... ce n'est pas la fin du monde.**_

Donc, il a bien acheter les téléphones à mes frères. Est-ce que Jessica en a eu un aussi ? Je suis prête à le questionner sur ce point, quand le cri des jumeaux m'arrête net. Je tourne la tête brusquement vers eux, avant de rire à gorge d'éployer. Mes frères sont en état d'hyper ventilation face à un grand magasin. M&M's World. J'ai eu la même réaction, la première fois que j'ai vu le grand M&M's rouge devant le grand magasin.

 _ **-Je veux y aller.**_ Clame grandement Isaac.

 _ **-Moi aussi**_. Souffle son frère jumeau.

 _ **-Enfin, les garçons, vous n'avez plus dix ans.**_ Grogne mon père, mortifié.

Surtout, que certain passant (beaucoup) doivent nous contourner. Ils nous regardent surprit et certains avec de grand sourire.

 _ **-On y va.**_ Dit Max gaiement, comme un petit enfant.

A quoi, il joue lui aussi. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais fait ça ! A moins que ça soit le cas ?

Dès qu'on pousse les portes, on est assailli par une musique assourdissante qui nous met directement dans une ambiance qui se veut jeune et dynamique. (Beaucoup pense que c'est plus gênant qu'adorable). Il y a aussi les odeurs. Des centaines d'odeurs de bonbons aux arômes divers et variés. Mais, ce qu'on peut aussi trouvé dans ce magasin, c'est la foule tout aussi bruyante, émerveillée et qu'il faut fendre pour réussir à avancer dans le magasin.

 _ **-On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.**_ Cri Max à ma famille.

Évidemment, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait été entendu. Max attrape main, la sert fort et me tire à travers le magasin de bonbons. Une fois bien intégrés au mouvement de la foule et aux différents bruits, j'ouvre mon esprit et regarde avec plus d'attention. Il y a des rayons de pulls, des shorts, des t-shirt, des débardeurs, des serviettes de plage et de bain, des sacs ou encore des éditions limitées des bonbons M&M's. Au rez-de-chaussée, on y trouve aussi des tubes de baume pour les lèvres parfumés aux goûts de la célèbre marque. Sans oublier les traditionnels porte-clés, petits personnages articulés ou autre portefeuilles.

 _ **-Je veux monter !**_ Dis-je à Max en l'embrassant sur les lèvres rapidement.

 _ **-Tout ce que tu veux, Princesse.**_

Il prend l'objet que j'ai en main et le pose dans le panier qu'il a en main. De l'autre, il attrape la mienne et me fait monter... sans aucune difficulté. Comment il fait pour faire ça ? Personne ne le touche. Comme si tout le monde était au courant du pouvoir qu'il peut avoir sur la vie.

J'arrête mes pensées en voyant les énormes tubes transparents qui montent jusqu'au plafond. Tous remplis de M&M's de toutes les couleurs et dans lesquels on peut directement se servir.

 _ **-C'est le magasin le plus génial du monde.**_

Mon frère Isaac à un panier aussi remplit que le miens.

 _ **-Tu trouves ton bonheur ?**_

 _ **-Merci de nous avoir amené ici. C'est génial.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quelques choses, Isaac est déjà reparti. Je rigole un peu et me tourne vers Maximilien. Il semble en avoir déjà marre.

 _ **-Bientôt fini, mon cœur. Si tu veux sortir, je comprendrai.**_

 _ **-Je ne te laisse pas ici.**_ Grogne-t-il, pour toute réponse.

Je me dépêche de prendre plusieurs paquets de bonbons, puis me dirige vers la caisse. La vendeuse dévore littéralement Max des yeux. Je la laisse faire amuser.

J'ai acheté différentes petites choses pour offrir à mes amis français resté chez moi. Une pensée particulière pour Edward, Bella, le petit à naître, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. J'ai aussi pris des petits trucs pour mes collègues de l'agence Dior.

 _ **-Deux cent trente-six dollars et treize centimes.**_

Je sors ma carte de crédit, mais Maximilien est plus rapide.

 _ **-Non.**_ Croissais-je, tandis que la vendeuse la récupère.

 _ **-C'est rien Angie, ne fait pas de scandale pour si peu.**_ Souffle-t-il tendu.

 _ **-Ce sont des cadeaux que je vais offrir. Tu ne peux pas payer ça.**_ Me scandalisais-je.

 _ **-Je le peux, vu que tu es ma fiancée.**_ Soupire-t-il, en me dissuadant de le contrer.

 _ **-Oui, je peux le concevoir... mais, ce sont des cadeaux... si tu m'offre les cadeaux que je vais offrir... ce ne sont plus des cadeaux.**_

Max me regarde bouche bée.

 _ **-Je viens de gagner ?**_ Risquais-je, aussi émerveillé que lui pour le coup.

 _ **-Je crois que oui.**_

Je lâche un petit couinement étrange, puis l'embrasse rapidement. Je me tourne ensuite vers la vendeuse qui semble en état de choc.

 _ **-Monsieur va récupérer sa carte bancaire.**_

Elle tend la main. Max la récupère un peu déçu, mais fière de moi.

 _ **-Et je vous offre celle-ci en échange !**_

Je lui tends à nouveau ma carte. Elle passe du premier coup. Super. En même temps, depuis que je suis à New-York, je n'ai pas beaucoup utilisé d'argent. Super Max dégaine sa carte de crédit aussi rapidement que Lucky Luke avec son pistolet.

*/*

Dix-neuf heures... Ma plus longue visite de New-York jusqu'à ce jour. J'ai mal au pied. Les jambes lourdes. J'ai un peu faim aussi. Et je suis très fatigué. Je crois que nous sommes tous dans cet état.

Heureusement, la promenade touche à sa fin. On vient d'arriver au sud de Central Park. Le plus beau parc que j'ai pour le moment vu. Je n'ai plus de forces, pour pouvoir envisager un petit tour dans le parc pour le montrer à ma famille. Nous aurions pu aussi continuer sur la 5ème avenue le long de Central Park et partir à la découverte d'un des quartiers les plus huppés de New York, l'Upper East Side. Cependant, nous pensions plus qu'à une chose... s'asseoir. Boire un truc frais. Et ne plus bouger.

 _ **-Tu dors debout, Angela.**_

Max passe un bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui.

 _ **-Cette journée ma épuisée.**_

Maximilien nous fait traverser Central Park. Je suis surprise en voyant un coin installé à l'ombre du soleil et intimiste. En plus, je reconnais les deux types qui nous avaient aidés à la descente de l'hélicoptère.

 _ **-C'est toi qui as prévu ça ?**_

 _ **-Évidemment, mon ange.**_

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me guide vers notre petit coin aménagé.

 _ **-Messieurs, dames,**_ chantonne celui de droite rapidement, _**vous pouvez prendre place.**_

Trois grandes nappes de pique-nique, avec les charismatiques carrés rouge et blanc sont posées autour de trois grands paniers en osier.

 _ **-Un pique-nique à Central Park ?**_ Marmonne ma mère. _**C'est un de mes plus vieux rêves.**_

Mes yeux pétillent. Maximilien n'aurait pas trouvé mieux.

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_ Dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

Il m'enroule de ses bras protecteur et me porte sans difficulté jusqu'à une des nappes. Mes parents en prenne une autre, tandis que les jumeaux et Jessica partage la dernière.

 _ **-J'ai demandé un repas typiquement américain.**_ S'amuse Max, principalement en direction de ma famille. _**Alors, voici le panier repas made in USA.**_

Max sort du panier devant nous le Fluffernutter. C'est un sandwich aux marshmallows et beurre de cacahuète. Personnellement, j'en raffole. Il y a aussi le Grilled Cheese. Ce qui signifie le sandwich poêlé au fromage. Différents sandwich de Bagels, avec jambon, saumon et même boulet. Des hots dogs. Des cuisses de poulet avec différentes sauces.

 _ **-Y en a pour un régiment.**_

 _ **-Nous sommes 7.**_ me contre mon amoureux.

 _ **-Ouais... mais, avec un panier on peut nourrir tous les écureuils du parc.**_ Marmonnais-je.

Joshua ouvre le panier devant.

 _ **-Les boissons**_. Rigole-t-il. _**Différents soda et des bouteilles de vins.**_

Mon père ouvre le troisième et dernier panier.

 _ **-Les desserts.**_ Souffle-t-il impressionner. _ **Et y en a beaucoup.**_

Je roule des yeux tandis qu'il les sort un part un avec l'aide de ma mère. Petites tartelettes aux noix de pécan, du carotte cake, le key lime cheesecake et des minis Cupcake absolument magnifique.

 _ **-Mangeaient ce que vous voulez ?**_ Chantonne mon futur mari en attrapant un sandwich de luffernutter.

C'est le sandwich aux marshmallows et beurre de cacahuète.

 _ **-Tient mon cœur.**_

 _ **-Merci. Tu as fait encore des folies. Soufflais-je très bas, en récupérant la gourmandise.**_

 _ **-Rien n'est assez beau pour toi. Tu le sais.**_

J'ai envie de fondre devant une telle déclaration. Nous sommes tellement fatigués, que nous mangeons dans le silence le plus complet. Ou presque. De temps en temps, Max répond à un texto. Ce qui fait une petite animation. Comment arrive-t-il à trouver de l'énergie pour travailler.

Je suis en train d'attaquer ma tartelette aux noix de pécan, lorsque mon téléphone vibre dans mon sac.

 _ **-Je m'en occupe.**_ Bredouille Maximilien attrapant déjà l'objet.

J'en profite pour croquer dans ma tarte. Elle est fabuleuse.

 _ **-Portable d'Angela Weber, j'écoute !**_

J'ai envie de rire, mais me reprend très vite.

-…

 _ **-hum... un instant !**_

Max me regarde étrangement puis souffle un prénom qui m'étonne.

 _ **-Paul ?**_

Il hoche la tête et je m'empresse d'attraper le téléphone.

 _ **-Paul ?**_ Fis-je une fois encore, mais dans le téléphone cette fois.

 _ **-Salut, Angela. Comment tu vas ?**_

 _ **-Très bien et toi ?**_

 _ **-Tu as un assistant toi maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je, en jetant un regard à Max.

Il discute à voix basse avec Isaac. Ce qui m'inquiète un petit peu.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Paul ?**_

 _ **-Hum... j'avais juste besoin d'un petit conseille.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute.**_ Dis-je, un peu sur mes gardes.

Paul m'explique alors, durant les dix minutes qu'il a rencontré l'amour de sa vie, un homme qui a trente-deux ans, blond et qui a par contre un enfant de cinq ans. Ce qui l'empêche de s'impliquer dans la relation et tout le tralala. J'écoute avec attention, puis donne quelques petits conseille. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'arrive à finir ma tartelette.

Mes frères sont allongés et mes parents aussi. Jessica est sur son portable. Mon homme me couve des yeux.

 _ **-Tu es toujours à l'écoute des personnes qui t'entoure. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.**_

Je rougie aussitôt, ce qui le fait sourire.

 _ **-je crois qu'on va devoir rentrer... j'ai très envie de prendre une douche et de me mettre au lit.**_

Max hoche la tête. Il avance avec délicatesse jusqu'à que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Il m'offre un doux et délicat baiser. Ce qui contract mon cœur et mon ventre.

 _ **-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie Angela ?**_

Mon cœur rate un battement. Sa main se lève et son indexe trace le contour de ma mâchoire.

 _ **-non.**_

 _ **-J'ai envie de rejoindre ma femme sous la douche. De lui faire l'amour. Ensuite, de la porter jusqu'à notre lit et lui faire une fois encore l'amour.**_

J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux prêt à sortir de ma tête.

 _ **-tu penses que tu arriveras à suivre la cadence ?**_

 _ **-On peut faire un test !**_ Chuchotais-je.

Max semble content de ma réponse, puis qu'il m'embrasse une fois encore. Mais, plus longtemps. Et bon dieu, je ne bougerai pour rien au monde.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

Angela dort à point fermé. Hier j'ai réussi à lui faire l'amour deux fois. Une sous la douche et une autre dans notre lit. Elle m'a rendu dingue. Complètement. Même fatigué, elle arrive à prendre des décisions qui me renversent.

Je suis en train de me servir une tasse de café, lorsque le père de ma futur femme fait son apparition.

 _ **-Un café,**_ proposais-je à mon futur beau-père.

 _ **-S'il vous plaît, Maximilien.**_

Je souris doucement et attrape une autre tasse. Je lui présente ensuite une tasse et lui propose de m'attendre sur la terrasse. Je prends le plateau que je viens de préparer avec beurre, confiture et scones. Importer directement d'Angleterre. Je sais, ce n'est pas très américain, mais c'est mon pèche mignon. Je m'installe à table et pose le plateau au milieu. Monsieur Weber arque un sourcil.

 _ **-Je sais... les scones ne sont pas américain, mais anglais.**_

Il sourit simplement suite à mon petit monologue. Ma tablette en main, je commence à travailler d'arrache-pied. Je passe même deux appels en déjeunant. Cela surprend mon futur beau-père. Et je peux le comprendre.

 _ **-Chaque minute est importante.**_

 _ **-Pour gagner de l'argent ?**_ Dit-il un peu... froidement.

 _ **-Non, monsieur. Pour être productif. Je suis à la tête d'une multinational avec pas moins de cinq cent employés. Ses gens comptent sur moi. Si je ne suis pas productif, flexible et conquérant... cinq cent personnes se retrouveront aux chômages. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.**_

Je viens de lui clouer le bec. Je jubile intérieurement, pour une raison qui m'échappe.

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect !**_

 _ **-Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez cinq cent employé.**_

 _ **-Environs. Je crois que ce mois-ci, nous sommes plus près des six ans.**_

Voilà... je ferais mieux de ne plus dire un mot. Heureusement Isaac débarque comme une fleur.

 _ **-C'est un tête à tête**_? S'amuse-il, en maillot de bain.

 _ **-Tu as envie de piquer une tête ?**_ Souris-je, sans répondre à sa question.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigole-t-il. _**C'est la grande classe de sortir du lit et de sauter à l'eau.**_

 _ **-Je suppose.**_

Isaac est prêt à entrer dans l'eau mais se tourne brusquement vers moi.

 _ **-Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi?**_ S _ **'**_ étonne-t-il.

 _ **-Pas le temps.**_

Isaac bougonne dans sa barbe quelques mots et entre dans l'eau.

 _ **-En fait, j'ai utilisé pour la première fois la piscine le mois dernier. C'est Angela qui m'a un peu forcé la main.**_

 _ **-Elle a eu raison. Cette piscine est juste fantastique.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Rigolais-je.

Mon téléphone sonne au même moment.

 _ **-Excusez-moi.**_

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Maximilien est venu me réveiller avec tendresse et un petit câlin. Il m'avait expliqué devoir retourner au travail. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. J'étais un peu déçu, cependant, il me promit une soirée remplit de surprise. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et pour ma famille. Je l'avais donc laissé partir en lui souhaitant une très bonne journée.

Après un petit déjeuner digne d'un restaurant étoilé, j'avais rejoint mes frères dans la piscine. Nous voulions profiter aujourd'hui. La journée de hier m'avait complètement vidé. Et je refuser de marcher encore toute la journée. Pourtant, vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, l'envie de montrer un endroit spécifique s'immisça dans mon esprit.

 _ **-Vous voulez sortir aujourd'hui ?**_

Mes parents sont complètement vautrés sur les transats. Prenant le soleil de New-York. Ils sont d'ailleurs remplit de crème solaire. Ils font peur à voir. Pourtant, je trouve ça mignon.

 _ **-Je suis très fatigué, ma chérie. J'ai les jambes d'une grand-mère.**_

 _ **-Tu es loin d'être vieille, maman.**_

 _ **-Ben en tout cas, je me sens vieille.**_ Bougonne-t-elle. _**On va rester ici. Et se reposer. Vous n'avez qu'à sortir tous les quatre.**_

J' hoche la tête, un peu déçu pour mes parents. Cependant, j'ai une idée qui va plaire à mes frères.

 _ **-On y va ?**_

Le trio face à moi, est fin prêt à une nouvelle excursion. Je les avais déjà mis au courant.

 _ **-Parfait.**_

On monte dans l'ascenseur et j'oublie presque les clés de la voiture. Je ressors précipitamment et reviens avec les clés de ma voiture.

 _ **-Où allons-nous ?**_ Réclame Issac joyeusement.

 _ **-Nous allons faire une petite promenade à Coney Island.**_

 _ **-C'est quoi ?**_

 _ **-Un lieu mythique.**_ Rigolais-je.

Joshua et Jessica semblent contents d'une petite sortie entre nous.

Au parking souterrain, je leur fait signe de monter dans ma super voiture. Les garçons sont contents, une fois encore. Sans perdre une seconde, je prends la direction de Coney Island.

Située à l'extrême sud de Brooklyn, Coney Island est une presqu'île, principalement connue pour sa plage et ses parcs d'attractions, le tout à un peu plus d'une heure du centre de Manhattan.  
C'est pour ça que je voulais ma voiture. Pour être à l'aise durant le trajet.

Je fini par me garer sur le parking. Les gars sont content et sorte rapidement.

 _ **-Au début du 20ème siècle, Coney Island était au summum de sa popularité. Toutefois, celle-ci déclina et à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, de nombreux parcs d'attractions avaient fermé leurs portes, dont le célèbre**_ _ **Luna Park**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-J'ai entendu parler de ce lieu. C'était grandiose.**_ Chantonne Isaac en prenant plein de photos.

Je savais pour avoir fait des recherches que le dernier « grand » parc, le _SteepleChase_ , ferma dans les années soixante et le quartier, déserté des familles et touristes, devient un territoire des gangs et l'insécurité s'installa. Maximilien n'aimait pas ce lieu. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Heureusement, il n'est pas là et nous sommes en pleine journée. En plus, il y a beaucoup de monde.

On traverse Surf Avenue et on se retrouve déjà entre les manèges et autres baraques à hot dogs. On marche encore cinq mètre pour voir la digue.

 _ **-Et on fait face à la plage!**_ Scandais-je ne ouvrant grand les bras.

Les garçons hurlent et cours à toutes vitesses.

 _ **-c'est splendide.**_

Jessica vient d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois. Incroyable.

 _ **-J'aime bien ce lieu. Meme s'il ne vaut mieux pas venir la nuit.**_

 _ **-C'est dangereux ?**_ Réclame-t-elle, inquiète.

 _ **-un peu!**_ Grimaçais-je. _**Surtout la nuit.**_

Pour le coup, elle est inqueite.

 _ **-ont craint rien avec les jumeaux... et ma voiture à un traceur électronique. Max c'est pertinemment ou on se trouve et risque de nous faire envoyer un ou deux agents de sécurité.**_

 _ **-Tu es sérieuse?**_

 _ **-Oui**_. Fis-je le plus simplement du monde. _**Il s'inquiète pour un rien.**_

Je hausse les épaules et court à mon tour, pour rejoindre mes frères. Jessica nous rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

Bien que Coney Island ne soit plus « le » grand centre d'amusement de la côte Est des États Unis, de nombreux manèges à la qualité variable sont présents sur les lieux. J'en profite pour faire un partie de fléchette avec mes frères. Joshua arrive à gagner une petite peluche et l'offre à Jessica. Isaac fait semblant de vomir, ce qui lui faut un regard noir de son jumeau.

Donc Isaac n'aime pas Jessica? Bon a savoir.

Question manèges, on trouve notamment une maison hantée, des auto-tamponneuses, et autres chevaux pour enfants. Évidement, Joshua insiste pour qu'on prenne tous une photo sur un des ses chevaux. Le gérant semble ne pas apprécier... mais tant pis!

Bien entendu, on fait aussi un tour de Wonder Wheel (la Grande roue) et un tour du Cyclone (montagnes russes). Les deux gardes que ma envoyé Maximilien sont resté en bas comme dans tous les autres manèges qu'on a fait. On leur a même demander de nous prendre en photos plusieurs fois. Ça nous fera de bon souvenir.

C'est sur le retour pour récupérer la voiture, que je me souviens d'une chose importante. En fait, c'est surtout que je vois le visage de Maximilien Taylor Stuart en première page du grand magazine Vogue.

 _ **-Merde.**_

Je fais un détour et va jusqu'au kiosque pour récupère un magazine. Les deux gardes viennent avec moi. Les gars et Jessica attendent plus loin. Je peux voir sur la page principale de Vogue, Maximilien. Mon beau Max. C'est une photo d'un shooting photo, réalisé il y a un an. Je m'en souviens très bien, car c'est moi qui ai choisi la chemise ainsi que la cravate. C'est une très jolie photo. J'ouvre le magazine et va directement à l'article. Il fait carrément deux pages.

 _ **-Ben, j'espère que tu n'a pas fait trop de bêtise.**_

Je prends une respiration et commence la lecture. Le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 _« Maximilien Taylor Stuart, le multimilliardaire le plus connu de notre siècle. Fils de_ _Trevor Patrick Stuart Sénior homme d'affaire dans le pétrole et le multimédias. Fils de Mathilda Thompson, ancienne actrice et mannequin professionnelle. »_

Je secoue le visage incrédule. Je savais que la ma mère de Max était quelqu'un de connue internationalement. Mais, pas qu'elle avait été mannequin et actrice.

 _« Le couple est resté marié durant près de 28 ans avant de se séparer. De cette union est né Léonie Stuart. Une grande styliste qui a créé une marque de vêtement avec son frère « MTS &CO ». La plus jeune de sœur Poppy Stuart n'est encore qu'au lycée. Maximilien Taylor Stuart a bâti un empire grâce à l'aide est au soutient de sa famille. » _

Pour le moment, tout est vrai. Ben n'a pas écrit en dehors des sentiers battus. Mais le connaissant ça ne risque de pas durer.

 _A tout juste 30 ans, il est propriétaire de sa propre ligne de vêtement de luxe. Créer à tout juste dix-neuf ans. Elle se nomme « MTS-Clothes». Et celle créer avec sa sœur « MTS &CO ». Monsieur Stuart Junior a réussi à travailler avec les plus grands du métier et a vite fait connaître son nom. Son entreprise vaut des millions de dollars. _

_L'homme d'affaire ne s'arrête pourtant pas là. Il possède une chaîne de télévision qui porte le nom de « MultiMedia Network ». Et comme il n'est pas assez occupé et qu'il a de nombreuse ressource, l'homme aux multiple facette ouvre une école pour jeune prodigue. L'« École de l'art Maximilien Start ». Elle ouvre ses porte depuis plus de cinq ans à de nombreux élèves. C'est une école très sélective qui concerne tous les métiers liés à l'art qui regroupe trois grands points : Le chant, la danse et la musique._

 _Cependant, Maximilien Stuart, doit également beaucoup à une personne. Car, nous ne pouvons pas parler de Maximilien Taylor Stuart, sans parler de son assistante personnelle depuis deux ans maintenant : Angela Weber. Elle vit dans l'ombre de son patron, avec un sourire digne d'un mannequin de haute couture. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater, elle butine autour de lui dans des tenues absolument magnifique et signé de grand créateur. »_

Mon cœur rate un battement. Ou plusieurs. Il parle de moi. Ben mon ex-compagnon, parle de moi dans un des plus grand magazine du monde. Et surtout, il me décrit qu'une quelqu'un d'indispensable à Max et très belle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Vraiment pas.

 _« Beaucoup savent qu'Angela a un cœur en or et aspire à beaucoup de chose dans la vie. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir... surtout qu'elle a fait partie de ma vie durant de longue années. J'ai eu le malheurs de la laisser partir. Un autre à profiter de mes erreurs. »_

Putain de merde. Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Max ne va pas apprécier. Vraiment pas.

 _« Angela Weber a réussi à se faire un nom dans le monde difficile de la mode. Et dans celui de New-York. Nous lui souhaitons beaucoup de courage. Surtout que nous apprenons que Maximilien et Angela, forme depuis quelques semaines, un couple puissant et heureux. Et le couple semble tellement sur de son amour qu'ils se préparent à un mariage. Nous souhaitons ainsi tous nos vœux de bonheur aux futurs mariés._

 _Article by BenCheneyé »_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

J'ai passé une journée infernale au travail. Chelsea n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions et Nicholas était d'humeur massacrante. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Angela ? Ils sont amis où un truc du genre, je pense. Du moins, ils sont plus proches que je ne le serais jamais avec un de mes employés. Evidemment, Angela ne compte pas puisqu'elle est ma fiancée et qu'elle est ma collaboratrice.

J'ai tellement travaillé aujourd'hui, que j'ai complètement oublié de prendre des nouvelles de ma future femme. A midi, je voulais même les rejoindre à la maison. Et dîner avec eux. Hors, j'avais eu un dîner d'affaire urgent. Qui avait déjà été reporté deux fois. Il ne fallait donc pas, jouer plus longtemps avec le feu.

J'ai dû également travailler sur un putain de magazine. Pas n'importe lequel : Vogue. Celui tenue par mon demi-frère. L'ex d'Angela, avait écrit un satané article sur nous. Et j'avais aimé lire ce torchon. Car, il n'était pas trop loin de la vérité. Bien écrit. Et putain, il prouvait au monde entier que j'étais un homme puissant et qui avait une femme parfaite dans son entourage. Tout le monde savait également que j'allais me marier avec Angie... et le monde de la presse allait être dingue. Une vraie ruche. J'allais devoir redoubler de vigilance pour protéger ma famille, mes amis, mon travail et surtout Angela.

Je suis actuellement dans mon bureau. Je viens d'éteindre mon ordinateur. Chelsea entre lorsque je mets ma veste.

 _ **-Oh, vous partez ?**_

 _ **-Il semblerait.**_ Dis-je simplement.

 _ **-Votre mère vient de confirmer le restaurant**_.

J'attrape le bout de papier qu'elle me tend et grimace : Peacock Alley. Je n'aime pas ce restaurant. Peut-être parce que la fille de Charles est la propriétaire. En temps, normale ça ne me dérange pas. Cependant, j'ai un antécédent avec la fille de Charles. Personne ne le sait. C'était juste après que ma mère nous a amené Charles dans nos vies. J'avais voulu « m'amuser ». J'étais un peu « rebelle » et coucher avec la fille du mec de ma mère, avait été l'une des plus belles conneries de ma vie. Personne n'est au courant. Et si ma mère l'apprend, je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Même à plus de trente ans et multimillionnaire, ma mère me fiche la trouille, quand elle est énervé.

 _ **-Bonsoir, Chelsea.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir, monsieur.**_

Je sors du bureau et salut d'un mouvement de tête Nicholas. Il m'ignore presque. Bon, il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas. Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir de m'occuper de ses états d'âme. J'en parlerai avec Angela... et elle s'occupera de Nicholas !

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison avec notre escorte qui nous colle presque aux fesses. Je me suis garé au parking souterrain amorphe. Ou presque. Les garçons sont extrêmement sages. Ils ont essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. Dans l'appartement, je retrouve mes parents. Max n'est pas encore rentré.

Les garçons racontent et montre grâce aux photos notre « excursion ». Je ne dis pas un mot. Je préfère mettre une tenue décontracter et flâner sur un des transats.

Dix-neuf heures, mon compagnon fait acte de présence. Il salut rapidement les membres présent sous son chemin, puis me trouve.

 _ **-Tu devais vraiment leur montrer**_ _ **Coney Island, bébé?**_

 _ **-Ils ont adorés.**_ Fis-je, d'une voix neutre.

Trop. Maximilien me connait mieux que personne.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu m'en veux pour les gardes? Tu sait très bien que si tu t'aventure trop loin des sentier battus, je...**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ça!**_ Le coupais-je.

 _ **-Angie?**_ Dit-il après un instant silencieux.

Trop pour lui. Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Et je sais que je le rends dingue en attisant le suspense. J'attrape le magazine posé sous mon siège et le lui tend. Maximilien ouvre grand les yeux pour le coup. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la surprise, car il ne savait pas pour l'article. Ou s'il est surprit que j'ai acheter un torchon pareille.

 _ **-Tu le savais ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Bredouille-t-il, en le récupérant. _ **J'ai lu l'article.**_

 _ **-Bien. Donc, fait ce que tu as à faire.**_ Continuais-je, très bas.

Max penche la tête sur le côté.

 _ **-Tu es certaine, bébé ?**_

 _ **-Je l'avais prévenue. Il n'avait qu'à m'écouter.**_

Je soulève les épaules d'indifférence. Max fronce les sourcils. Je suis persuadé que ma famille nous espionne depuis les fenêtres du salon. J'essaie donc de me contrôler.

 _ **-Ce qu'il dit dans ce magazine est la vérité**_. Souffle-t-il finalement. _**J'ai tout de même appelé pour signaler que j'étais contre un article incluant ma vie personnel. Et qu'à l'avenir, ils devraient demander autorisation, s'ils ne voulaient pas un procès au cul.**_

 _ **-Donc, tu vas laisser courir ?**_

 _ **-Pour cette fois.**_

Je ne comprends pas cet homme. Il change d'avis comme de chemise.

 _ **-Tu n'aimes pas Ben.**_ Lui rappelais-je.

 _ **-Je n'aime pas ton ex !**_ Grogne-t-il en retour. _**Je n'ai rien contre le journaliste qu'il est... mais, s'il parle encore de votre relation passé, je le pulvérise.**_

Ah, voici l'homme qui partage ma vie.

 _ **-Ok.**_

Max hoche la tête, enroule le magazine entre ses mains, puis se lève.

 _ **-On a rendez-vous avec ma famille à vingt heures. Tu penses avoir assez de temps pour te préparer ?**_

Je roule des yeux malgré moi.

 _ **-Ça dépend... est-ce que tu seras dans un périmètre de cinq mètres ?**_

 _ **-Si tu veux savoir si je vais te dévorer des yeux et prendre une douche avec toi ? La réponse est oui.**_

 _ **-Alors, on va être en retard.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_ S'amuse-t-il, en récupérant ma main pour m'aider à me lever.

*/*

J'ai mis une petite robe noire avec des fines bretelles. Elle m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. J'ai aux pieds, mes fidèles Louboutin, quand je sors du dressing.

 _ **-Je vais t'offrir cinq nouvelles paires !**_ S'amuse Maximilien, devant le miroir de notre chambre.

 _ **-Tu essaie de faire un nœud ?**_ Fis-je en retour joueuse tandis qu'il se bat avec sa cravate.

Il m'envoie, par le reflet, un regard coquin ainsi qu'un sourire en coin.

 _ **-Je vais donc t'offrir douze nouvelles chaussures.**_

 _ **-De couleurs différentes ?**_ Continuais-je.

 _ **-Oui. Et je jure de vraiment le faire, Bébé.**_

Je roule des yeux et vient vers lui. Je lui retire ses mains de la cravate et en quelques secondes effectue une cravate parfaite.

 _ **-Merci, mon cœur.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir monsieur Stuart.**_

Il sourit, claque mes fesses et sort de la chambre. Je lâche un cri de frustration et l'entends rire.

 _ **-Idiot.**_

Dans le salon, ma famille est presque prête. On attend simplement Joshua et Jessica.

 _ **-Tu es très beau.**_ Dis-je à Isaac, qui a revêtis un jean bleu nuit et une chemise blanche.

 _ **-C'est de famille !**_ Répondit-il, avec un large sourire.

Max profite d'un peu de son temps libre, pour vérifier ses mails. Il sourit doucement à la lecture d'un d'eux.

 _ **-Nous venons d'avoir le contrat pour la nouvelle campagne de Lancôme !**_ Chantonne-t-il, en mettant son portable à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume.

 _ **-Une bonne nouvelle,**_ dis-je rapidement. _**Je vérifierai les documents demain matin, si tu veux.**_

 _ **-Tu es en repos, Angela.**_ Me rappelle-t-il.

 _ **-Toi aussi et tu es partie travailler toute la journée.**_

Maximilien secoue la tête impuissante. Demain, je vais devoir la jouer fine pour avoir accès à ses documents. C'est un contrat pour les cosmétiques Lancôme. Pour une association d'un an. Ce n'est pas rien.

Jessica et Joshua sortent finalement de leur chambre. La copine de mon frère, qui est aussi mon ancienne amie, à une robe crème très... explicite. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui dire que nous allons dans un restaurant cinq étoiles. Tant pis pour elle. Sa robe est à mon goût, trop courte et son décolleter trop plongeant. Cependant, si mon frère ne dit rien... alors, moi non plus !

 _ **-Deux voitures ?**_

Max hoche la tête et attrape deux clés, avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il m'en tend une un peu tendu. L'ascenseur est déjà en marche.

 _ **-Tu fais attention.**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu tiens à ta voiture, mais c'est un peu irritant.**_ Grognais-je.

 _ **-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour la voiture, Angela.**_ Souffle-t-il fortement. _**Je m'inquiète pour toi et les occupants de la voiture.**_

 _ **-Je vais conduire prudemment.**_

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le garage. Sans perdre une seconde, j'appuie sur le bouton de ma clé. Je suis bouche bée, quand les phares de la nouvelle Panamera s'allume.

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Prend tes frères. Je m'occupe de tes parents.**_

Je suis bouche bée. Max me fait assez confiance pour prendre sa dernière voiture. Son bijou. Cette voiture est parfaite. D'une couleur grise/noir qui souligne sa position de voiture de luxe aux caractères élégant et athlétique. Je l'aime beaucoup. Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche et court presque jusqu'à la voiture. Mes frères sur les talons.

 _ **-Elle est magnifique.**_ Chantonne Isaac.

 _ **-Je sais.**_ Rigolais-je.

Rien que de mettre le moteur en marche me fait un effet étrange.

 _ **-Jessica ne vient pas ?**_ M'enquis-je, la voyant monter à l'avant avec Maximilien.

 _ **-Non... elle n'aime pas la vitesse !**_ Souffle Joshua doucement en passant la main sur le volant. _**Je pourrais conduire au retour ?**_

 _ **-Tu rêves !**_ Rigolais-je.

Deux minutes plus tard, je suis docilement Maximilien dans les rue de New-York. Évidemment, mes frères ne sont pas du même avis. Et je crois que moi aussi. Très vite, je double Max et file à travers la ville. Au bout de dix minutes, mon homme m'appelle. Heureusement, le téléphone est relié à la voiture.

 _ **-Répondre.**_ Dis-je fortement, puis rajoute. _**Haut-parleur.**_

 _ **-Angie ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_ Rigolais-je devant son ton angoissé.

 _ **-Tu es où ?**_

 _ **-Toujours à New-York.**_ Fis-je joueuse, tandis que mes frères rigolent.

 _ **-Heureux de l'apprendre. Tu nous rejoins ou pas ?**_

 _ **-Vous êtes ou ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

 _ **-On vient d'arriver au Peacock Alley.**_

Je fronce les sourcils surprise.

 _ **-C'est ta mère qui a réservé ?**_

 _ **-Charles !**_ Souffle-t-il tendu.

 _ **-OK. On arrive vite.**_

 _ **-Prend ton temps !**_ Grogne-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Très vite, on arrive au Peacock Alley. C'est un restaurant situé dans un hôtel. Je sais que la fille de Charles est propriétaire des lieux. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas là. Max et elle sont comme chien et chat. Incompatible. Cependant, ils restent très conviviaux et poli l'un avec l'autre en public. Je sors de la voiture et donne les clés au major d'homme.

 _ **-Merci madame.**_

 _ **-J'y tiens à cette voiture. Pas une seule égratignure.**_

L'homme est surprit par ma réplique, mais hoche la tête rapidement. On rejoint Max, mes parents et Jessica dans le hall.

 _ **-Tu t'es bien amusé ?**_

Max m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, tandis que je hoche la tête. Il attrape ma main et fait signe à un membre du personnel, d'un mouvement de tête. Ce dernier nous offre un grand sourire et nous guide dans le restaurant.

Les parents de Maximilien sont déjà là. Assis autour d'une grande table, tout comme la plus jeune des sœurs, de Max, Poppy. Cette dernière se lève dès qu'elle nous voit. Ignorant tout le monde, elle vient m'offrir un câlin.

 _ **-Bonsoir, Poppy.**_

 _ **-Je suis contente de te voir.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi. Tu es absolument ravissante ce soir.**_

L'adolescente rougie aussitôt.

 _ **-Ne dit pas bonjour surtout.**_ Grogne son frère à nos côtés.

Poppy pouffe un peu et enlace son frère. Elle donne un petit coup d'œil derrière moi et s'empourpre davantage.

 _ **-Poppy voici mes parents. Les jumeaux Isaac et Joshua et... une amie, Jessica.**_

Comment suis-je censé la présenter ?

 _ **-Enchantée,**_ dit-elle dans un français avec un très fort accent.

 _ **-Tu peux encore t'entraîner.**_ Chantonne Max, en continuant sa route.

Il va jusqu'à ses parents. Serre la main de Charles et embrasse sa mère sur la joue. Je me dépêche de les rejoindre.

 _ **-Ma chérie, tu es splendide.**_ Chantonne sa mère en m'enlaçant.

 _ **-Vous aussi. J'aime beaucoup cette robe.**_

 _ **-Une Valentino.**_ Chantonne-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête simplement. Puis, j'embrasse sur les deux joues son époux, Charles.

 _ **-Mathilda**_ _ **Thompson et Charles Thompson.**_ Dis-je, délicatement en me tournant vers mes parents _ **. Je vous présente le pasteur Éric Weber et Cécile Weber. Mes parents. Et juste derrière les jumeaux Isaac et Joshua. Jessica est la petite amie de Joshua.**_

Il s'en suit ensuite de longue accolade et un long échange de paroles. Lorsqu'il termine enfin, nous sommes tous installé. Le service est implacable. Nous sommes déjà servies en champagne ou en vin blanc. Ma mère a les yeux qui pétillent et commence à discuter avec la mère de Max du mariage.

 _ **-Elles ne pouvaient pas attendre le repas ?**_ S'étrangle Maximilien, assis à ma droite.

 _ **-Visiblement pas !**_

Charles discute, quand à lui avec mon père.

 _ **-Il semble que nos parents s'entendent plutôt bien.**_

 _ **-Ta sœur et mon frère aussi.**_

Isaac est en discutions mouvementé et humoristique avec Poppy.

 _ **-Donc, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.**_

 _ **-C'est ça !**_ Rigolais-je.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

Mon verre de vin blanc en main, je fais tourner le liquide dans mon verre. J'ai devant moi une entrée assez raffinée. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de voir une telle assiette dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Certes, le restaurant a bonne réputation. Cependant, j'avais entendu dire que les prix étaient plutôt élever pour ce que le restaurant proposé.

Charles a pris une bouteille de vin blanc français. Certainement pour faire plaisir à la famille Weber.

Angela a pris le même plat que moi. Une assiette de calmars grillés farcis au crabe et homard. Avec une purée de panais, ainsi qu'une crème aux olives.

 _ **-Tu ne manges pas ?**_

Je sors de mes pensées et tourne légèrement le visage vers ma petite sœur. Poppy.

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **-Tu n'aimes pas ?**_

Poppy est du genre insistant. Je le sais depuis des années.

 _ **-Tout est très bien, Poppy.**_

 _ **-Tu as l'air de te faire du souci ? C'est grave ?**_

Je fronce les sourcils aussitôt.

 _ **-Rien d'important. Arrête de toujours t'inquiéter de tout. J'étais juste en train d'analyser le vin.**_

J'aurai mieux fait de ne rien dire. C'est encore pire maintenant.

 _ **-Le vin ne te plaît pas ?**_

Charles est sur le qui-vive.

 _ **-Il est très bon.**_ Dis-je à Charles avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Je mens, mais on s'en fou. Angela semble avoir démasqué mon mensonge et à un petit sourire en coin. Tu veux jouer, mademoiselle Weber ? Parfait !

 _ **-Comment trouve tu ce vin, bébé ?**_

Je fais exprès de lui donner ce diminutif. Pour la perturber un peu plus. D'ailleurs, elle s'étouffe presque avec le morceau de pain, qu'elle vient d'avaler. Lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits, je souris comme un con. Angela est rouge comme une cerise.

 _ **-Il est très bon.**_ Chuchote-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête satisfait. Elle ment aussi. J'en suis sûr et certain.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Max n'arrive pas à garder son sérieux bien longtemps. Nous sommes des joueurs lui et moi. Du bout des doigts, je tapote mon verre. Il est infect. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Charles a pris ce vin... et encore moins, que le restaurant en propose un aussi mauvais.

Mes frères, n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier non plus, pourtant ils le boivent. J'aurais dû faire comme Jessica et ne pas en prendre. Tient cette dernière n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Elle tripote son verre, sa serviette et même sa fourchette depuis le début du repas. Jessica n'est pas à l'aise. Nous pouvons tous le voir. Et le ressentir. Étrangement, j'ai pitié pour elle. Avant, elle était mon amie. Nous prenions soins l'une de l'autre. Puis, je suis partie à New-York. J'avais quitté Ben et elle c'était mise en couple avec mon frère, Joshua.

Quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je lui souris doucement. Je peux voir la surprise se peindre sur son visage. D'accord, j'ai été aussi infecte avec elle ? Jessica détourne le regard. Pourquoi elle fuit mon regard ? Elle est si mal à l'aise que ça ? Et elle ne m'a pas rendu mon sourire. Les sourcils froncés, je l'analyse.

 _ **-Bébé ?**_

Je suis un peu étonné du surnom que m'offre Maximilien. Surtout que nous sommes avec notre famille. Cependant, je me reprends très vite.

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Tu as fini ?**_

Je me rends compte qu'il y a une serveuse à ma droite. Je m'excuse et me recule dans mon siège. Elle récupère mon assiette et s'enfuie presque. Étrangement, le dîner se passe dans une bonne ambiance, mais... le repas n'est pas très gustatif. Je suis un peu déçu de la qualité. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de la fille de Charles. Vraiment.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

Dehors, se tient cinq à six photographes. Je suis surpris pour le coup. Je dois trouver une solution et rapidement.

 _ **-Vous avez une porte de sortie ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais il y a environs le même nombre de personnes qui attend.**_ M'informe le réceptionniste désolé pour nous.

 _ **-Maximilien ?**_

Ma mère nous rejoins inquiète.

 _ **-Tout va bien maman... une fois que je serais partie avec Angela, les journalistes partiront.**_

 _ **-Tu es sur ?**_

 _ **-Ils veulent juste une photo du nouveau couple pour pouvoir vendre. Ils savent que nous allons nous marier... c'était une question de temps.**_

Elle hoche la tête doucement.

 _ **-Donc, tu veux faire quoi ?**_

Je regarde aussitôt Angela. J'ai un bras autour d'elle protecteur. Je dois veiller sur elle. C'est ma priorité.

 _ **-Vous pouvez partir en avant ou attendre !?**_

 _ **-On va attendre. Charles discute avec sa fille.**_

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

 _ **-La fille de Charles est ici ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr !**_ Souffle-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Je suis particulièrement convaincu que les journalistes ont eu l'information de ce dîner par... la directrice de ce restaurant. Pour deux raisons. La première avoir de la publicité. Le grand Maximilien Taylor Stuart dînant avec sa famille, c'est un privilège pour les restaurateurs.

Et le second point, pour me rendre dingue. Elle sait que je n'aime pas les journalistes. Pourtant, ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je souffle fortement pour la forme et avance pour rejoindre la famille à Angela. Je donne la clé de la grosse voiture à Isaac.

 _ **-Tu fais très attention à la route.**_

 _ **-Rien n'arrivera à la voiture.**_ Me dit-il heureux.

 _ **-Je me fiche de la voiture. Ce n'est que matériel. Le plus important c'est vous. Ne roulez pas trop vite et fait très attention aux personnes... les journalistes aiment bien se mettre en pleins milieu de la route.**_

Il hoche la tête et commence à comprendre que ça risque d'être sportif.

 _ **-Vous partez d'ici quinze minutes. Retourner dans la salle. Et attendez !**_

La famille d'Angela s'exécute avec des petits sourires. Ils sont adorables. Je sais pourquoi la femme que j'aime est aussi bien dans sa peau. C'est grâce à eux.

 _ **-Tu es prête, bébé ?**_

Angela semble fatiguée. Elle relève la tête hoche la tête et m'embrasse dans le cou. Ce petit geste me tue. Il est doux, délicat, tendre... tout ce que j'aime. Elle me donne toujours l'impression de vivre. Pas de survivre. Je plane complètement, quand elle est dans mes bras. Je sors les clés de voiture qu'avait Angela tout à l'heure, la sert un peu plus contre moi... et sort du restaurant.

Nous sommes aussitôt envelopper par les flashes et les nombreuses questions. Je souris doucement. Je suis certain qu'Angie à un sourire éblouissant sur le visage en tout cas. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa place. L'as fait s'installer, claque la portière derrière elle. J'offre un mouvement de main aux journalistes. Pour le coup, ils sont plus qu'heureux. Je prends ensuite place derrière le volant. Après avoir mis ma ceinture, j'allume le monteur.

 _ **-J'aurai dû conduire.**_ S'amuse la splendide femme à mes côtés.

 _ **-Je ne crois pas, non.**_ Fis-je en lui administrant un clin d'œil.

Je suis sûr que demain nous feront les tabloïds. Et pour la première fois de ma vie... je m'en fiche. Être en couverture avec Angela me rends heureux. Ni plus, ni moins. Et je donnerais le meilleur de moi pour la garder à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Jamais.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Brooklyn Bridge. J'adore ce pont. Il est l'icône emblématique de New-York. C'est le plus ancien pont en acier. Il est restait pendant plus de 20 ans, le plus long pont suspendu au monde. Il faut environs une bonne demi-heure pour le traverser en faisant des pauses photos. La preuve je vois la fin du pont et ça fait vingt minutes que ce cinéma dur. On s'éloigne petit à petit des immeubles de Manhattan. Et j'adore littéralement, ce côté de l'Amérique. C'est l'une des plus jolies vues de la ville, qui ne dort jamais.

 _ **-J'adore, c'est trop beau.**_

Mon frère, Isaac, est euphorique. Je suis contente pour lui. New-York lui réussit bien. Jessica est à l'avant. Elle visite plus vite que tout le monde aujourd'hui. Comme si, cela l'ennuyer. A moins qu'elle ce soit disputer avec mon frère ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il semble content d'être ici. Pas le moins du monde inquiet pour énervé par Jessica. Je dois me faire des films peut-être. Mes parents sont à l'arrière. Ils prennent beaucoup de photos. De vrai touriste. Ça me fait sourire de les voir ainsi.

Je m'approche un peu plus d'Isaac pour avoir des informations.

 _ **-Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Miss Perfect ?**_ Dis-je très bas, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son jumeau.

Isaac me décroche un petit sourire. Donc, j'avais raison.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?**_

 _ **-Elle... ne supporte plus de rester en groupe.**_

Je sous bouche bée.

 _ **-Avec nous tu veux dire ?**_

 _ **-Ouais... elle aurait aimé prendre une après-midi pour visiter la ville et flâner avec Joshua.**_

 _ **-Et il a refusé ?**_ Grimaçais-je.

 _ **-Plus ou moins. Il lui a fait comprendre que ça ne se fait pas vraiment puisqu'on a été invité par ton homme.**_

Je roule aussitôt des yeux.

 _ **-S'ils veulent partir en excursion, y a pas de souci.**_

 _ **-Joshua préfère rester en groupe. Et profiter de sa grande sœur.**_ Souffle mal à l'aise mon frère.

 _ **-Ah, je comprends donc le malaise.**_

Jessica m'avait une fois de plus en grippe.

 _ **-Leur couple est étrange !**_

 _ **-Ils s'aiment vraiment. Mais, disons que des fois le caractère de l'un prends le pas sur l'autre. Dans les deux sens.**_ Murmure Isaac, tandis que Joshua se rapproche de nous.

Ce dernier passe un bras autour de mes épaules et nous prend tous les trois en selfie.

 _ **-Idiot.**_ Rigolais-je, après avoir fait mon plus joli sourire pour la photo.

Je regarde ma montre pour me rendre compte que l'heure du repas est presque arrivé. Et je sais que Maximilien doit nous rejoindre. Du moins, s'il y arrive. Je suis impatiente de le revoir.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

Je n'ai jamais eu le temps encore de visiter le New-York des touristes. Depuis que la famille d'Angela est ici, je ne fais que ça. Et je dois dire que j'adore. Vraiment. Se sentir comme à Berlin, en prenant un café sur la terrasse de Paley Park c'est quelques choses d'unique. Au fond de ce restaurant, il y a un petit morceau de son fameux mur de Berlin. Je le savais, mais je ne suis encore jamais venu ici. Et Angela voulait absolument le voir et le montrer à ses proches. C'est très touchant.

 ** _-Vous voulez faire quoi après ?_** **Souffle Angela, avant de croquer dans sa part de tarte au chocolat.**

Je voulais lui en prendre un bout... mais, je n'ai eu en échange qu'un regard noir suivit d'un grognement. J'ai tout de suite arrêté, le sourire aux lèvres.

 ** _-C'est ici le Taureau en fer ?_** **Questionne le père de ma future femme.**

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'Angela explose de rire.

 ** _-oui. Tu veux parler du Taureau de Wall Streets._**

 ** _-C'est le truc qui aide à favoriser sa chance ?_** **Risque Isaac.**

 ** _-Oui._** **Sourit ma belle.**

 ** _-Il parait que caresser son nez ou ses testicules apporte la fortune…_**

Évidemment, dire le mot testicules devant son père n'est pas toujours facile. Encore moins, quand on est pasteur. Mais, Joshua s'en fiche visiblement. Angela est pour ça part outré. Mais, c'est bien la seule. J'ai juste pour ma part, envie de rire de la situation.

 ** _-Tu viens avec nous ?_**

 ** _-J'ai une téléconférence à quinze heures._**

Angela sourit doucement et fini sa tarte. Je passe instinctivement ma main sur sa nuque et sert doucement. J'adore ça. Et je pense qu'elle aussi. Étrangement, je verrai bien un tatouage ici. Sur sa nuque. Pour moi. A l'abri des regards. Je n'ai jamais été très attiré pour ce genre de chose, mais pour elle, je pourrais changer d'avis. J'ai même une petite idée en tête. Il me faut juste l'affiner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis sur la route pour le bureau. Laisser Angela et sa famille parcourir la ville me fait froid dans le dos... mais, je dois lui laisser de l'espace. J'ai confiance en elle. Et je sais qu'elle fera toujours attention à ne pas franchir les limites. Mais tout de même. J'aime garder le contrôle sur certaine chose... être loin d'elle, n'aide pas.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Max me regarde comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser sur le front.

 _ **-Max ?**_

Il cligne des yeux. Immobile. Droit dans ses chaussures. Les bras le long du corps. Il porte un pantalon de survêtement gris et un t-shirt noir. Il est torride ainsi. Il revient juste du jogging et je peux voir la sueur sur lui. Il n'est pas loin de vingt heures et le repas que ma mère à préparer et presque prêt.

 _ **-Maximilien ?**_

Ma voix est plus ferme. Ce qui le fait revenir sur terre.

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?**_

 _ **-Je crois.**_ Souffle-t-il, sceptique.

 _ **-Et tu ne dis rien ?**_

Il me regarde hésitant. Très. Je l'entends se racler la gorge et pointer un doigt sur moi.

 _ **-Tu veux que je passe quatre heures de mon temps à**_ ** _la messe pour écouter une chorale Gospel ? C'est bien ça ?_**

 ** _-Oui._** **Souris-je, innocemment.**

 ** _-Dans un quartier d'Harlem ? Un des quartiers que je t'ai expressément interdit ?_**

 ** _-Oui._** Fis-je ronchon, pour le coup **.** ** _C'est un endroit idéal pour écouter du Gospel. Mon père en raffole. En plus, je me suis renseigner et certaines des églises les plus célèbres sont là-bas. Il y a l'église baptiste d'Abyssinie, l'église baptiste Antioche, l'Église baptiste et Lagrée First Baptist Church de Corinthe._**

Max, cligne des yeux encore une fois. On dirait une statue vivante pour le coup. Max retire son doigt qui pointer dans ma direction et attrape le bas de son t-shirt pour le retirer. Je salive littéralement. Il le fait expert où quoi ?

 ** _-Non._**

Je fronce les sourcils, en le suivant dans la salle de bain.

 ** _-Non ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?_**

 ** _-Non, Angela. Aucun de nous n'ira à Harlem._**

Je suis sidéré.

 ** _-Mais, tu n'as pas le choix. Mon père veut absolument y aller. C'est un de ses rêves._**

 ** _-M'en fiche !_** Grogne-t-il, en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand sous la surprise. Il s'en fiche ? Il ne peut pas être sérieux là ?

 ** _-Va au diable !_** Crachais-je, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, pour rejoindre le salon.

Évidemment, mes parents sont dans l'attente de ma réponse.

 ** _-Il doit y réfléchir et trouver de quoi nous sécuriser._**

Mes parents semblent ravis de cette nouvelle. Putain, j'espère qu'il va se reprendre. Sinon, je vais encore me faire un ennemi. Car, il est hors de question qu'on n'y aille pas. Avec ou sans son accord d'abord. J'ai demandé pour la forme et surtout pour pas l'inquiéter. Mais, je refuse d'être dirigé de cette façon.

Je mets la table avec l'aide de Jessica. Cette dernière à l'air plus détendu que ce matin. Tant mieux. Je décide de lui faire la conversation pour la première fois depuis des mois.

 _ **-Alors, tu aimes New-York ?**_

Elle est surprise, comme je m'y attendais.

 _ **-euh... oui. C'est une ville fantastique.**_

 _ **-Dommage que vous ne restiez pas plus longtemps. Y a beaucoup plus à voir. Des quartiers moins touristique, mais très beau et instructif.**_

 _ **-Je n'en doute pas.**_ Dit-elle avant d'aller récupérer la carafe d'eau.

Je dispose les assiettes et les verres devant chaque chaise. Max fini par nous rejoindre. Il porte un t-shirt noir et un jean bleu nuit. Il est torride. Mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Et il en fait de même.

 _ **-Toujours en colère, ma belle ?**_

Je préfère ne pas répondre.

 _ **-Ta réponse est toujours la même ?**_

 _ **-Elle n'est pas prête de changer,**_ rigole-t-il. _**Mais, tu peux faire la tête autant de temps que tu veux. Je sais gérer une multinationale, j'arriverai à gérer la femme que j'aime.**_

J'en reste bouche bée. Jessica aussi d'ailleurs. Surtout que Maximilien fait expert d'être aussi attirant, sensuelle et autoritaire. Maximilien m'embrasse rapidement sur l'épaule, l'air de rien et va dans le salon, rejoindre mes frères et mon père. Putain, je sais pourquoi mon cœur ne bat que pour lui. Malgré qu'il soit irritant et contrôle toujours tous, je l'aime aussi pour ça. Je le sais maintenant.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

J'ai gagné. Pour cette fois. Angela a expliqué la situation à ses parents. Ils comprennent que c'est peut-être trop risqué de se promener dans les rues d'Harlem. Ils comprennent aussi que le dimanche, je ne vais pas à la messe. Je ne suis pas croyant. Et peut-être que le père d'Angela aurait voulu le contraire. Mais, je ne peux pas le devenir pour lui. Même pas pour Angela. C'est une croyance personnelle.

 _ **-Demain, c'est votre dernier jour parmi nous ?**_

Les jumeaux font une tête étrange.

 _ **-Oui. On prend l'avion à huit heures du matin le lendemain. Je crois qu'il faut y être deux heures à l'avance.**_ M'informe Joshua, tourné totalement vers la télévision.

Je hoche la tête.

 _ **-Je m'occuperai du transfert. J'ai des passes officiels. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'y être deux heures avant.**_ Souris-je.

Pour le coup, il semble rassuré.

 _ **-J'ai prévu une soirée demain.**_ Dis-je innocemment.

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_ Souffle Isaac, impatient et curieux.

 _ **-Vous aimez le base-ball ?**_

Leurs yeux sortent presque de leur tête.

 _ **-Oui.**_ Cri-t-ils gaiement, comme un seul homme.

 _ **-cool. J'ai des places pour le match de demain.**_

 _ **-La classe !**_

Cette fois, ils sont complètement euphoriques. Et cela aide à faire passer la pilule pour Harlem. Je le vois dans le regard de la famille Weber. Surtout dans ceux d'Angela. C'est ce qui m'apporte le plus. Son avis. Son amour.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Du base-ball ? Pourquoi diable Maximilien nous avaient tous amené ici ?

J'avais proposé un autre programme pour mes parents, Jessica et moi. Mais, rien à faire. Maximilien avait dit avoir eu du mal à avoir ses places et que ce n'était pas possible de les revendre. Depuis quand il s'inquiète de son argent ? Lui qui passe son temps à l'utiliser sans compter ? Étrange. Vraiment très étrange cette histoire.

Je suis assise entre Maximilien et ma mère. Mon père est juste à côté d'elle. Isaac, Joshua et Jessica juste devant nous. Mes frères ont une casquette de l'équipe de New-York, alors que Jessica a opté pour le t-shirt. Mes parents et moi avons les grosses mains en mousse pour applaudirent. Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour faire plaisir aux autres !

Je dois avouer que finalement, Maximilien a eu une bonne idée de sortie. Les garçons sont content et même Jessica. Mes parents qui ne sortent pas beaucoup en générale apprenne un nouveau sport et semble même apprécier l'ambiance dingue qui nous entoure.

 _ **-Merci**_. Dis-je gentiment, en me tournant vers Max.

 _ **-De ?**_

 _ **-Tout. D'avoir fait venir ma famille. D'avoir organiser notre semaine. D'avoir fait des efforts et pour cette dernière soirée.**_

 _ **-Je ferai tout pour toi. J'espère que tu le sais.**_

Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Ma gorge vient subitement de se serre. Imaginé Maximilien être prêt à tout pour moi, me soulève le cœur.

 _ **-Je t'aime, Angela. Et bientôt sur sera ma femme. J'ai hâte d'être ce jour. De te voir dans ta magnifique robe de marié et de pouvoir t'appeler Angela Weber-Stuart.**_

 _ **-Tu acceptes ?**_ Réclamais-je stupéfaite.

 _ **-Oui. J'accepte d'associé nos deux noms.**_

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, pour lui offrir une enlacée royale. Ce type est l'amour de ma vie. Je le savais.

 _ **-Merci beaucoup.**_

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

A la mi-temps, un type du staff vient nous chercher.

 _ **-Monsieur Stuart.**_

Il m'offre une grande poignée de main et un grand sourire.

 _ **-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.**_

 _ **-De même. Merci à vous d'avoir accepté.**_

Cette fois, son sourire est XXL.

 _ **-On va passer un très bon moment, monsieur. Venez, je vais vous montrer les coulisses.**_

Je fais signe a la famille Weber de venir avec nous. J'ai tout organisé depuis que je sais que la famille d'Angela vient à New-York. J'ai fait jouer mes contacts et j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je souhaite. Comme souvent. Mais, cette fois, j'étais vraiment prêt à tout.

On nous présente les joueurs de l'équipe. Tous sont concentré, mais semble ravi de notre visite. Surtout que j'ai promis une grande subvention pour les équipements entraînement pour la prochaine saison. Oui... le grand Maximilien Taylor Stuart, allait s'impliquer dans l'équipe de base-ball de New-York. Une grande première.

 _ **-Vous voulez voir le terrain ?**_

L'homme c'est que j'ai besoin d'y aller. Il est fort. Les garçons courts déjà pour rejoindre le terrain. Les gens dans les gratins applaudissent les pitreries que font les jumeaux. Les parents et Jessica refusent d'y aller. Ça va compliquer les choses.

 _ **-Tu viens ?**_

Je tends la main vers Angela. Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil.

 _ **-Je vais vous attendre ici.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai vivre ce moment avec toi.**_

J'essaie de lui montrer tout mon amour. J'ai besoin d'elle sur le terrain, pour la suite du programme. Si elle refuse, tous tombe à l'eau. Surtout que les joueurs sont à nouveaux sur le terrain et qu'il on les t-shirts que j'ai fait imprimer, entre leurs mains.

 _ **-Viens, bébé !**_

Cette fois, elle accepte ma main. Et je souffle de soulagement. Je la fais passer sur le terrain et entoure un bras autour de ses épaules. Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et la guide vers le center. Les jumeaux ont des battes de base-ball en main tandis qu'on leur lance des balles. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la reprise du match. Isaac me tend la batte. Je la récupère et m'écarte de la femme de ma vie.

J'essaie de taper une balle, mais je ne suis pas très doué. Le public rigole. Et je lève la main pour les saluer.

 _ **-A toi.**_

Le joueur 27 offre l'objet à ma douce. Elle le regarde horrifié mais prend l'objet en main. Elle est torride. Elle se met en place. Et je la regarde se prendre au jeu. Elle est vraiment très belle à ce moment. Évidemment, elle rate la balle, mais essaie tout de même de la toucher. C'est adorable. Le public applaudit grandement.

C'est le grand moment. J'ai leur cœur qui bat si fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais tourner de l'œil. J'ai repérer le grand écran droit devant moi. Je sais que nous sommes en direct. Et ça me stress pas mal. Mon reflet y est dedans. Et bientôt celui d'Angela.

J'attrape la main d'Angie après qu'elle est rendue l'objet au joueur 27. Elle pense partir, mais je l'arrête en plein milieu de son élan. Surprise, elle me regarde en relevant un sourcil. Je me racle la gorge en lui faisant face. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'équipe au grand complet se réunir dans le bon ordre. C'est maintenant.

 _ **-Angela Weber, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé dans ma vie. Tu fais partie de moi depuis un peu plus de deux ans.**_

Je prends une petite pause pour analyser l'effet que procurent mes paroles. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts, intrigué, heureuse et les yeux un peu humides.

 _ **-J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour avoir ce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec toi. Je ne veux que toi... et ne souhaite que ton bonheur... Angela...**_

Je caresse doucement son menton et sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Le public qui n'entends pas mais hurle en réaction.

 _ **-Bébé, acceptes-tu d'être ma femme ?**_

Je sors la petite boite qui se trouve dans ma poche de pantalon, l'ouvre tout en me mettant à genou devant elle. Angela à une main devant sa bouche, abasourdie.

Et moi, j'attends.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Il l'a fait. Il l'a vraiment fait. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Maximilien Taylor Stuart, l'homme que j'aime et que je suis censé épouser... vient de me demander en mariage devant mes parents, mes frères, un public monstre, la télévision, et les joueurs des deux équipes. D'ailleurs, certains ont dans la main un t-shirt. Aligné les uns près des autres, une phrase peut se lire _**:**_

 _ **« Angela, I love you, would you marry me? »**_

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, que Max pouvait faire une chose pareille. Vraiment pas.

 _ **-Angela ?**_

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas répondu sous le choc. Je me dépêche de hocher la tête plusieurs fois d'affiler et de me baiser pour embrasser cet homme. Max se relève difficilement à cause de moi. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me fait tourner rapidement sans relâcher la pression de mes lèvres. J'entends plus ou moins le public hurler à la mort. Et mes frères ne pas trop loin s'extasier.

Lorsqu'il se sépare de moi, Max sort la bague de la boite et me la passe au doigt.

 _ **-Alors... j'ai réussi le test de la demande en mariage?**_ S'amuse-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **-Je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux.**_

Il explose de rire et je me rends compte que je pleure carrément dans ses bras.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Je regarde ma bague rêveuse et un peu gaga. Je n'arrive pas à atterrir et me concentrer depuis la demande en mariage de Max, lors du match de base-ball. Mes parents sont partie depuis plus de deux semaines. Et j'ai repris le travail intensif. J'ai très peu de temps pour moi et je cours de partout pour gérer l'entreprise au mieux et soutenir Maximilien le mieux que je le peux. Nicholas m'aide beaucoup. En fait, il est devenu mon bras droit. Ce que Max a tout de suite approuvé. Comme ça, je ne traite plus avec miss Chelsea pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- **_Je vais me chercher un café. Tu en veux un ?_**

Je hoche la tête en direction de Nicholas qui est presque hors du bureau. Une seconde plus tard, mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

\- **_Angela Weber !_**

\- **_Madame Weber, j'ai un homme se faisant passer pour Bernard Arnault de Dior au téléphone. Il refuse de raccrocher et veut ne parler qu'à vous. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il appelle madame._**

Je m'étouffe presque avec ma salive. La standardiste est en panique totale et je peux comprendre pourquoi.

\- **_Il ne se fait pas passer pour Bernard Arnault._** Bredouillais-je. ** _Il s'agit de Bernard Arnault. Je le prends._**

La standardiste n'en mène pas large et me le transfert sans rien ajouter d'autre.

\- **_Monsieur Arnault, comment puis-je vous aider ?_**

\- **_Madame Weber, enfin je vous ai au téléphone. C'est très difficile de vous avoir de vive voix._**

\- **_Je le conçois._** Dis-je avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

J'ai toujours dit qu'un sourire pouvait toujours s'entendre au téléphone.

\- **_J'ai une proposition à vous faire._**

\- **_Vous devriez voir cela avec Monsieur Stuart !_** Dis-je fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_Il ne m'écoutera pas et surtout il ne m'aime pas._**

\- **_Je ne pense pas que..._**

\- **_Madame Weber, nous savons que votre futur époux est un homme qui a de multiple relation. S'il ne m'appelle pas pour passer affaire avec l'entreprise c'est qu'il n'aime pas son dirigeant._**

Toucher... coulé...

\- **_Comment puis-je vous aider ?_**

\- **_Monsieur Lefebvre et monsieur Marin, m'ont fait un éloge de vos talents. Je souhaite travailler avec vous._**

\- **_J'ai déjà un travail._** Rigolais-je. **_Mais, je vous en remercie._**

\- **_Non, madame Weber. Je souhaite avoir votre entreprise en soutient pour ma futur campagne de cosmétiques Dior._**

Je sous le choc.

\- **_Pour les rouges à lèvres ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Oui, la ligne que vous avez plus ou moins créée. Il vous revient de droit de continuer à travailler dessus. Faire la communication et la publicité et votre rayon. Je souhaite donc m'associer à vous. Votre entreprise._**

\- **_Ça inclus monsieur Stuart._** Dis-je rapidement.

\- **_Je le sais. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque et faire des... efforts._**

Ben ça alors.

\- **_Très bien, monsieur Arnault. Je vois avec monsieur Stuart et je reviens vers vous._**

\- **_J'attends votre appel. Merci de votre écoute._**

\- **_Avec plaisir._**

Je raccroche totalement retourner. Nicholas revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux tasses de café.

\- **_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer ?_**

Évidemment, Nicholas est déjà très réactif et me pose mille et une questions.

*/*

Je sors du bureau avec l'envie folle de nourriture. J'ai faim. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'ai très envie de nourriture. Je décide d'aller me chercher un sandwiche à l'étage inférieur ou se situe la cantine, mais décide d'abord d'aller voir Max. au cas où il aurait une petite faim aussi et qu'il décidera de m'accompagner. D'un pas presque joyeux, je vais à celui de Max. Miss-perfect est à son bureau. Elle ne relève même pas la tête à mon arrivé. Nicholas est également là.

\- **_Il est en rendez-vous._** Me dit-il gentiment.

Je hoche la tête et avance pour faire face au bureau de Maximilien. Mon cœur rate un battement dans la seconde. Je dois être blanche comme neige également.

Mon homme est effectivement en rendez-vous et pas avec n'importe qui. J'ai tout à coup mal au ventre. J'ai mal au cœur aussi. Et je ne parle même pas de mon corps. Ma tête ? Elle est carrément prête à exploser. Comment est-on arrivé à ça ? Comment ? A quel moment, les choses ont changé entre nous ? Tout est tellement différents maintenant. En une fraction de seconde. Putain j'aurai dû aller me chercher à manger et ne pas venir jusqu'ici.

Je vois l'homme que j'aime, mon fiancé pour être exact, en train d'enlacer cette femme splendide, avec un corps de rêve. Ils sont là... debout dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aurai eu mal si c'était une femme banale. Une autre femme tout court... mais, Maximilien le sait. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois mon ressenti concernant Adrianne Palicki. Cette actrice qui me rend la vie infernale. Malgré mes demandes à propos d'Adrianne Palicki, Maximilien les ignore. Il en profite même pour me narguer. Il aime ça. Me nargue et me torturer.

Mes parents, mes frères et Jessica sont partie depuis deux semaines. Depuis, je vis un véritable conte de fée. Et en une putain de fraction de seconde, Max avait tout foutu en l'air. Comment Maximilien pouvait passer d'ange à Démon ? Comment arrivait-il à faire venir mes parents ? Me demander en mariage ? Et me trahir dans le même mois?

Cela doit faire quelques minutes que je suis positionner entre le bureau de Nicholas et celui de Maximilien. Je suis sous le choc. J'ai envie de pleurer. De hurler. Et de faire des choses irresponsable... comme gifler cette femme. Et lui juste après. J'ai très envie de lui rendre sa bague et ses promesses aussi. Tout envoyer par la fenêtre. Partir pour ne plus revenir. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Je suis faible face à mes sentiments pour lui. Faible, alors qu'il a tant de pouvoir en ce moment. Pourtant la trahison est bien présente.

J'arrive à bouger, enfin. Nicholas me regarde étrangement. Je dois trouver une excuse et vite.

\- **_J'ai oublié un document. Je reviens._**

Il hoche la tête simplement. Je me dépêche de rejoindre mon bureau. Je m'installe sur ma chaise et essaie de réfléchir vite. Je ne trouve rien. Machinalement, je joue avec ma bague de fiançailles. Ma putain de bague de fiançailles. Dois-je épouse un type qui ne respecte pas mes demandes ? Il était avec elle... Dans son bureau... et dans ses bras.

Furieuse, je retire ma bague. Je ressens un vide immédiat. Je déteste l'enlever. Je dors avec et prend mes douches avec. Depuis qu'il l'a mise à mon doigt... elle ne me quitte pas.

J'ai besoin d'un verre. Peut-être même deux. J'attrape mes affaires le plus rapidement possible en laissant ma bague sur le bureau. Personne ne se risquera à venir la prendre. Pas même la femme de ménage. Sinon, Maximilien ferait vivre un enfer à tout l'immeuble. Je ne prends pas le risque de prendre l'ascenseur et descends au pas de course les escaliers.

Dans le hall, j'ignore le regard des personnes et du personnel. Je ne prends pas une des voitures de peur d'être sous détecteurs GPS. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Max sur le dos, ce soir. Pas après sa trahison. Je me dépêche de trouver un taxi. Lorsque c'est fait, je lui demande simplement de rouler. Ce qu'il fait. Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet vers une destination inconnue, je demande au chauffeur de me déposer.

\- **_Vous êtes sur ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Ce n'est pas l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de New-York, mais je m'en fiche. J'attrape cent dollars et les posent sur le siège avant. Le type a les yeux prêts à lui sortir de la tête.

\- **_C'est beaucoup trop madame._**

\- **_Celui que je devais épouser est riche. Ça ne va pas lui manquer !_** Sifflais-je mauvaise.

Il comprend sûrement que j'ai une peine de cœur. Il m'offre un petit sourire compatissant qui me retourne l'estomac et je sors du véhicule. Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. Mais, alors pas du tout. Je marche un peu avant de trouver un restaurant/bar. Il y a plus d'hommes que de femmes. Je m'en fiche. J'ai juste besoin d'alcool. Et d'un endroit pour réfléchir.

Je demande au barman une tequila. Il me l'apporte avec un plateau de truc gras à grignoter. D'habitude, j'aurai repoussé l'assiette. Pas aujourd'hui.

*/*

Je suis entré dans le bar à dix-sept heure quarante. Il est maintenant dix-neuf heures. Mon téléphone vibre depuis quelques minutes. J'ai déjà trois appels. Tous du grand Maximilien Taylor Stuart. J'attrape mon verre et le porte à mes lèvres. Il est vide. Comme les deux verres de Tequila et les trois de Martini. Le téléphone s'immobilise. Quelques secondes après, je reçois un texto.

 ** _« Angie, Bébé où est tu ?_**

 ** _Je te cherche depuis de nombreuses minutes ? »_**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il me cherche que depuis quelques minutes ? Cela fait presque trois heures que je suis partie de la société. Il ne manque pas d'air. Fébrile, je demande un autre verre au barman. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, mais hoche la tête. J'attrape mon téléphone pour lui répondre.

 ** _« Je suis partie... depuis plusieurs HEURES»._**

Je suis assez fière de moi. Je repose le téléphone sur la table. Le barman arrive avec mon verre. Il regarde les différents verres vides sur la table.

\- **_Vous voulez manger quelques choses ?_** Risque-t-il.

Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres sans attendre. Je pousse un petit gémissement, lorsque le liquide touche ma langue. Un pur délice. J'adore le goût du martini. Mon téléphone sonne. Je l'ignore.

\- **_Vous avez toujours eu une queue de cheval ?_**

L'homme est très surpris par ma question, moi aussi j'aurai pu l'être, si l'alcool n'avait pas déjà fait effet sur mon organisme. Je ne crains plus la honte.

\- **_Euh... ouais... depuis l'université._**

\- **_Hum... vous devriez la couper !_** Dis-je en récupérant mon téléphone.

Un nouveau message de Maximilien.

 ** _« Tu es à la maison ?_**

 ** _Je quitte le boulot. J'arrive. »_**

A la maison ? Je n'ai pas de maison. C'est son appartement à lui. Pas à moi.

 ** _« Non. Je suis partie_** »

Je clique sur envoyé et attend qu'il réponde. Je bois une autre gorgée d'alcool. Ça me fait un bien fou. Maximilien m'appelle une fois encore. Je ne réponds pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçois un message. Mon verre est vide.

 ** _« Que veux-tu dire par « partie » ? »_**

Mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine. J'ai une envie folle de hurler. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai plus la force de les retenir. Je suis en larmes et en sanglots, quand je lui réponds.

 ** _« C'est finie Max. Tout est finie »._**

Je renifle vulgairement. Je suis assise sur une banquette dans un des boxes qui donne sur la rue. Je peux voir les allez et venue des gens devant le restaurant/bar. L'homme dans l'autre boxe, prend sa bière et disparaît. Je le fait fuir lui aussi. Comme les autres. Un autre texto. Je suis fébrile, quand je clique pour le lire. Je dois le lire plusieurs fois pour comprendre et pour tout lire. Les larmes me bloquent la vue.

 ** _« Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?_**

 ** _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe._**

 ** _Je deviens fou, Angie._**

 ** _Alors, répond à mes appels, bon dieu. »_**

Quelques secondes après, il m'appelle encore. Il n'a pas compris. Puis, un autre appel. Encore et encore. Je ne réponds pas. Il m'envoie un message écrit. Je commande un autre verre. J'ai besoin d'un autre verre.

 ** _« Angela, tu me fait peur._**

 ** _Je veux savoir où tu es pour être rassurer._**

 ** _Je t'en supplie »._**

Je dois lui dire. Lui faire comprendre. Il a tellement l'habitude de tout contrôler. Ça doit lui faire bizarre pour une fois. J'ai ce pouvoir sur lui... du moins, j'avais ce pouvoir sur lui. Mais, Maximilien m'a trahit. Je dois lui dire ce que je pense de cette trahison.

 ** _« Nous deux c'est fini, Max»._**

La réponse se fait longue à venir. Il doit certainement être dingue. Peut-être même donner des ordres à son équipe de la sécurité.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Fini? Je marche comme un fou dans le bureau du chef informatique. Il me regarde stressé. Et il peut l'être ! Furieux de lire ce dernier message, j'envoie carrément valdinguer la bibliothèque qui se trouve sur ma droite. Mon chef informatique sursaute.

\- **_Trouvez-moi, Angela. Immédiatement !_**

Il hoche la tête, tandis que j'écris un nouveau message. Angela ne prend pas mes appels, mais bon dieu accepte de m'écrire. Cette fille me rend dingue. Depuis le premier jour. Et là, je suis totalement inquiet, nerveux, surprit et putain en colère. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait ça ? Après la surprise de ses parents ? Après les deux années à nous courir après.

J'ai même demandé son père en mariage. On doit se marier ! Tout est prévu … et elle me quitte ? Comme ça ? Du jour au lentement. Merde, je lui ai fait l'amour ce matin. Dans notre lit. Chez nous. Tout allait très bien.

 ** _« Je ne joue plus._**

 ** _Dit moi immédiatement où tu te trouves ! »_**

Je vais devenir fou. J'ai arraché quelques mèches de mes cheveux à force de forcer et de tirer dessus.

\- **_Quelques secondes et j'aurai ça position._** M'informe Hugo.

Je hoche la tête alors que j'ai un nouveau texto d'Angela. De la femme que j'aime et qui veut me quitter sans aucune raison.

 ** _« Je t'ai vu avec elle._**

 ** _Tu m'avais promis... et pourtant tu étais avec elle. »_**

C'est une bombe que je reçois en pleine poitrine.

\- **_Fait chier ! Putain de merde, fait chier !_**

Je donne un coup de poing dans le mur. J'y laisse mes phalanges, à proprement parlé. J'ai mal, mais c'est rien en pensant à mon cœur qui saigne. Je comprends immédiatement ce qui se passe. Je me dépêche de répondre à son message. J'ai le corps qui bat trop vite pour mon propre bien. J'ai l'impression que je suis presque mort. Ou pas loin. Si elle me quitte, je n'y survivrai pas. J'en suis certain. Et je vais tuer Adrianne Palicki. Vraiment. Cette fois, je vais lui faire une misère pas possible. Ruiner sa carrière et tout ce qui va avec.

 ** _« Bon dieu, si tu parles d'_** ** _Adrianne tu es loin du compte._**

 ** _Je veux en parler avec toi._**

 ** _Laisse-moi te parler en face à face »._**

\- **_C'est fait. Je sais où elle se trouve._**

Hugo note l'adresse sur un bout de papier et me le donne avec un large sourire.

\- **_Elle est dans Harlem ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous, monsieur ?_**

\- **_Non... je me débrouille. Bonne soirée Hugo._**

Je sors du bureau au pas de course. Je ne passe pas par mon bureau, prend les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall principale. Je suis à bout de souffle, quand j'arrive face aux hommes de la sécurité.

\- **_Une prime pour celui qui m'accompagne dans le quartier d'Harlem !_**

Le grand costaud lève aussitôt la main.

\- **_Vient._**

On court jusqu'à dehors. Je lui donne les clés de ma voiture. Le porche que j'ai pris ce matin. Ça me va parfaitement. L'homme conduit vite, mais prudemment. Je me rends compte que j'ai un message. Et qu'il attend depuis quelques minutes. Merde.

 ** _« Ne le nie pas... tu le fait déjà si bien avec ta chère Chelsea Volturi._**

 ** _Je t'ai vu dans les bras d'une autre femme. Tu ne peux pas mentir»._**

Je grogne de frustration. Je vais tuer Adrianne. Cette fois c'est sûr !

 ** _« Je n'aime que toi._**

 ** _Si j'ai eu le malheur de la prendre dans mes bras,_**

 ** _C'est seulement pour la réconforter._**

 ** _Elle pleurait. Je n'allais pas être froid et distant._**

 ** _Mais, vu ta réaction, j'aurai dû »._**

J'ai le cœur prêt à exploser.

\- **_Vous pouvez aller plus vite ?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur._**

L'homme de la sécurité accélère. Je me fiche d'avoir les flics aux fesses. Ce que je veux par-dessus tout c'est voir la femme que j'aime. Parce que j'aime Angela Weber de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

\- **_Nous y sommes presque._**

Je sais. Je reçois une répondre.

 ** _« Ma réaction ?_**

 ** _Tu m'avais promis de ne plus la revoir_**

 ** _Et encore moins te retrouver seul avec elle._**

 ** _Putain, je te retrouve carrément dans ses bras. »_**

J'ai merdé grave. Plus que ça même. Elle ne va jamais vouloir revenir avec moi. Elle va me laisser tomber comme une merde. Et je ne pourrai pas m'en relever. Sans elle, ça ne sert à rien. Ma vie ne serai plus la même. Après deux ans à l'avoir dans mon monde et dans ma vie... je ne pourrai pas faire autrement aujourd'hui. Angela avait pris une grande place … la plus grande place.

 ** _« J'ai commis une erreur. Un terrible Erreur._**

 ** _Elle m'a prise de cours en venant à l'entreprise._**

 ** _Peut-on en discuter de vive voix ? Je t'en prie.»._**

J'attends quelques secondes à peine. Elle doit avoir le téléphone dans la main. Comme moi.

 ** _« Non, Max._**

 ** _Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre._**

 ** _Je ne suis pas faite pour toi de toute façon »._**

Ma gorge se sert. J'ai du mal à respirer tout à coup. Je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar.

\- **_Monsieur, vous allez bien ?_**

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je suis en train de mourir.

 ** _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon ange ?_**

 ** _Tu es la femme que j'aime. Tu es parfaite pour moi._**

 ** _Tu l'es depuis que mon regard à rencontrer le tien._**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Angela ? C'est le stress du mariage ? »._**

Je ne prends pas le temps de relire le message et appuie sur envoyé.

\- **_C'est dans cette rue, monsieur._**

On fait un premier passage. Rien. Pas de trace de mon ange. Est si Angela avait décidé de partir d'ici ? L'homme qui conduit refait un passage. Il n'y a que des bars, des restaurants ainsi que des commerces.

\- **_Elle doit être dans un de ses commerces._** Murmurais-je. ** _Je sors._**

L'homme se gare sur le bas-côté et sort avec moi. On ne sera pas trop de deux. Elle m'a écrit à nouveau.

 ** _«Je n'arrive pas à te donner ce que tu veux._**

 ** _Je préfère arrêter avant que tu ne le fasses._**

 ** _Tu vas regretter notre mariage. Je ne le supporterez pas »._**

Mais, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Ce n'est plus en lien avec Adrianne. Il s'est passé quelques choses. J'en suis sûr. Elle fuit une situation ou alors quelqu'un. Bon dieu, si mon père ou mon demi-frère est responsable de cette situation, je vais vraiment devenir incontrôlable.

 ** _«Tout ce que je veux et dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi, Angie. Toi et ce mariage._**

 ** _Tu es ma vie Angela Weber. Je te supplie de rentrer à la maison »._**

Je passe devant les bars. Les restaurants. Les commerces. Toujours rien. Jusqu'à que je la vois... elle vient de m'écrire à nouveau. Je me dépêche de le lire en me dirigeant vers la porte de ce putain de bar miteux. Angela ne serait jamais entré ici, si elle n'était pas au plus bas moralement. J'allais devoir la jouer fine.

 ** _« Non. Je t'aime aussi, mais tu me remercieras plus tard._**

 ** _Au revoir, monsieur Stuart »._**

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

La porte du bar s'ouvre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma tête se relève instinctivement. J'ai dû sentir sa présence ou un truc du genre. Comme un sixième sens. Le grand et puissant Maximilien Taylor Stuart est là. Dans un bar minable en plein Harlem.

Il a une expression étrange. Un mélange d'émotions : la fureur, la colère, la tristesse. Il est tout en puissance, en beauté et en même temps, terriblement intimident. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon siège. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. J'ai plus la force de me battre. En plus, j'ai trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Je me sens vagué entre mon alcoolisme et ma fatigue.

Maximilien prend place très naturellement en face de moi. Il doit remarquer mon état d'ébriété. De toute façon les cadavres de verres sont une preuve de ma culpabilité. Il attrape la bouteille de martini qu'à finalement apporter le barman sur la table, soupire fortement et la repose avec force.

\- **_Je te retrouve à moitié ivre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._**

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai envie de lui répondre. Mais, je n'y arrive pas. Ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir.

\- **_Je te remmène à la maison, Angela._**

Je suis prête à rouspéter, mais il lève la main.

\- **_Ce n'est pas une demande. Nous rentrons chez nous. Tu es ivre et tu dois dormir._**

Il a raison. Comme toujours. Je ne dis pas un mot, tandis qu'il me fixe. Il finit par avoir les épaules plus base. Il soupire et ferme les yeux. Il semble endormi ou un truc du genre. Il est beau. Il est terriblement beau.

\- **_Tu es très beau._**

Mince, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Max ouvre les yeux stupéfait.

\- **_Tellement beau que tu me quitte ?_**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Jusqu'au sang. Maximilien n'attends pas une réponde de ma part, il se lève et va jusqu'au bar. Il sort son portefeuille et donne une très grande somme d'argent au barman. Ce dernier me regarde, puis souffle quelques choses à Max. Son corps se tend aussitôt. Il se passe quelque chose. Je me lève de mon box et les rejoins avec difficulté. Ils ne font pas attention à moi.

\- **_Je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais elle ne va pas bien._**

\- **_Je suis son fiancé._** Grogne Max en retour ** _._**

\- **_Pourquoi elle est ici complètement ivre, alors !?_**

Merde, il joue avec le feu. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Max et me colle à lui. Il passe rapidement un bras autour de moi.

\- **_Angie ?_**

\- **_On rentre ! Je veux dormir._**

Il souffle un mot peu glorieux, puis se penche pour me porter comme une jeune marié. On sort et je repère un des gars de la sécurité de notre travail. Il est proche de la voiture de Max.

\- **_Elle va bien, monsieur ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Elle a un peu trop bu._**

Il hoche la tête. Je pose la mienne sur le torse de Max et me laisse faire. Il nous installe à l'arrière du véhicule. Et la voiture roule quelques secondes après. Durant le trajet, Maximilien me tient fermement contre lui. Il a eu peur. Je peux le sentir et le comprendre. Je n'ai jamais réagis avec autant de négativité. Je me méprise d'ailleurs pour ça. Il caresse mes épaules, mes cheveux, ma nuque. Il est tendre avec moi. Pourquoi, il ne me déteste pas tout simplement ?

Une fois à la maison, Max me guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me déshabille et me fait prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il voit que je ne tiens pas vraiment toute seule, il entre avec moi. Il retire ses vêtement un à un. Totalement mouiller.

\- **_Tu es vraiment très beau._**

\- **_Tu l'as déjà dit._** Murmure-t-il contre moi, avant de poser un baiser dans mon cou.

J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps.

\- **_Tu vas me faire l'amour ?_**

\- **_Non._** Tranche-t-il, en se détournant de moi pour ajuster le jet d'eau.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Ma gorge se sert.

\- **_Tu es complètement ivre. Je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi de cette façon._** Reprend-t-il, en me relevant le visage. **_Peut-être demain si tu es dans un meilleure état._**

\- **_Je n'aurai pas dû boire._** Bougonnais-je.

\- **_Je te le confirme._**

\- **_Ne m'engueule pas._**

\- **_J'ai envie de faire plus que ça, Angela. Tu as été irresponsable et tu as joué avec mes sentiments._**

Je suis bouche bée. Et angoissée. J'ai tout à coup envie de vomir. Cette fois, c'est réel.

\- **_Je ne me sens pas bien._**

Max comprend dans la seconde. Il ouvre la porte en grand et nous fait sortir de la douche. Une seconde plus tard, je suis au-dessus du lavabo totalement nu... en train de vomir !

Est-ce qu'on peut mourir de honte ?

*/*

Après avoir repris une longue douche. Une autre du moins. Maximilien m'as transporté dans le lit. Nous sommes nus. J'aime l'idée d'être totalement nu contre lui. Le drap sur mon corps me fait du bien. L'alcool me fait dire un peu tout et n'importe quoi. J'espère que l'homme qui partage mon lit, ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur pour les prochains jours.

\- **_Je veux dormir toute nue à partir de ce soir._**

Max relève la tête du cousin et me fixe incrédule.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui... je me sens bien comme ça._**

\- **_Et que va te faire des nouvelles nuisettes que j'ai achetées ?_**

Je fais la moue.

\- **_Tu devras m'enlever les nuisettes pour que je puisse dormir toute nue._**

Il sourit doucement, avant de faire retomber sa tête.

\- **_ça veut dire que tu restes ?_**

Je perds mon sourire et surtout l'envie d'être de bonne humeur à nouveau. Il doit savoir. Il a le devoir de savoir. Je reste silencieuse un petit moment. Essayant de régler ma respiration sur celle de Max. C'est peine perdu. J'ai trop peur de lui dire. Pourtant, je dois le faire. C'est important.

\- **_Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant._** Murmurais-je, la voix étrangement faible.

J'avais envie de dormir. Mais, je n'y arrivais pas avec toute la merde que j'ai en tête. D'ailleurs, elle était lourde de toutes ses conneries.

\- **_Pourquoi dit tu ça ?_** S'étonne-t-il, en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- **_J'ai jamais pris la pilule, Max. Pas depuis que je suis à New-York en tout cas. Et je ne suis toujours pas enceinte._**

Il reste silencieux un petit moment. Puis, je l'entends souffler quelques mots réconfortant.

\- **_Des fois, ça prend plus de temps que la normale, Angie._**

\- **_J'ai fait des tests... et le bâton est toujours négatif. Je déteste ce bâton._**

Max comprend maintenant. Il redresse le visage pour voir le miens.

\- **_Tu es allez voir un médecin ?_**

Je fronce les sourcils. Et surtout je reste silencieuse. Max comprend tout de suite.

\- **_Tu n'es pas allé voir un médecin._**

Je ferme les yeux en me repositionnant un peu mieux sur le matelas. Il se rapproche de moi et tient un peu plus fermement contre lui. Il ne veut pas me lâcher. Pas une seule seconde.

\- **_Demain, j'appellerai le meilleur médecin de la ville. Nous irons faire des tests._**

\- **_Mais..._**

\- **_Angela, tu as mis de la distance entre nous sans aucune raison. Je le vois bien depuis quelques jours. Tu es distante. Réserver. Sur les nerfs. Tout ça parce que tu penses avoir un problème de conception._** Siffle-t-il littéralement.

Il a raison. Il vient de résumer la situation très clairement.

\- **_Oui_**. Bredouillais-je.

\- **_Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Ma mère a dû attendre six mois avant d'avoir le premier bâton de grossesse devenir positif._**

\- **_Comment tu le sais ?_** M'étonnais-je.

\- **_Elle me l'a dit._**

Je suis surprise.

\- **_Et elle n'avait pas de problème ?_**

\- **_Non. C'est juste le corps qui décide, Angie. Ce sont les choses de la nature._**

\- **_Mais, si je suis stérile ?_**

\- **_Alors nous trouverons une solution._**

\- **_Mais si..._**

\- **_Et si j'étais stérile ?_** Dit-il froidement. **_Tu me laisseras tomber ? Tu partiras, car je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ?_**

\- **_Non. Bien sûr que non !_** M'indignais-je.

\- **_Voilà. C'est pareil pour moi. Et je suis profondément déçu que tu penses le contraire !_**

Les larmes se mettent à couler silencieusement sur mon visage. Elles sont nombreuses. Des sanglots raisonnent dans cette stupide chambre. Mes sanglots. Je pleure comme jamais, je n'ai pleuré dans ma vie. Et comme jamais, je pleurerai devant quelqu'un.

 ***/***

Cette nuit-là, je dors mal. Plus que ça même. Je me suis lever trois fois, en pleure ou transpirante. Max était présent ses trois fois. À me parler, me tapoter le front avec un gant de toilette humide. En clair, l'homme idéal sur ce coup-là.

\- **_Tu vas réussir à te lever ?_** Murmure Maximilien à mon oreille.

Il est au-dessus de moi. La lumière traverse les volets à demi fermé et les rideaux de la chambre.

\- **_Je suis désolé._** Marmonnais-je en me positionnant sur mes coudes.

\- **_Tu as merdé, Angela._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Max est encore un peu en colère. Et franchement, je le suis aussi contre moi.

\- **_Tu veux prendre une douche ?_** Questionne-t-il doucement.

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai envie de tester quelques choses.

\- **_Avec toi ?_**

Max ouvre grand les yeux. Je viens certainement de le surprendre. Tant mieux.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Je veux prendre une douche... avec toi !_**

Mon homme se lève du lit lentement. Je pense avoir gagné. Mais, c'est tout le contraire.

\- **_Non. J'ai déjà pris ma douche et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée._**

Mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine.

\- **_Tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée de prendre une douche avec ta future femme ?_**

\- **_Tu veux te marier maintenant ? Hier, tu m'as pourtant expliqué le contraire._**

Il est en colère. Beaucoup. Je dois donc faire profil bas. Je me lève difficilement du lit et essaie de rejoindre la salle de bain.

\- **_Tu vas où ?_**

\- **_Prendre une douche. Tu peux partir ou tu veux... je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme grognant dans mes pattes, tandis que j'ai la tête prête à exploser._**

Maximilien grogne quelques mots, dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Je rejoins la salle de bain d'un pas lent et pas très adroit. Je retire mes vêtements. Les jette au sol et entre dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude, presque brillante, me fait un bien fou. C'est ça qui me fallait pour calmer mon état. Je laisse échapper quelques larmes et des sanglots sous l'eau. Je pensais être seul. Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- **_Tu me fais de la place, bébé ?_**

Je sursaute en voyant Max, prêt à entrer dans la cabine de douche. Timidement, je me pousse pour lui faire de la place sous le jet d'eau. Lorsque l'eau coule sur son corps, je ne pense plus à respirer. Ni à pleurer pour le coup. Maximilien fini par attraper mon coude et me faire prendre place devant lui. Sous le jet d'eau. Je n'ai pas envie d'être devant lui. Je veux le voir, tout simplement. Sans attendre, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il baise la tête et les yeux vers moi. Il est horriblement sexy nu avec l'eau qui lui coule dessus. Trop sexy pour moi.

\- **_Tu es trop parfait pour être avec moi._**

Ma confection ne lui plaît pas.

\- **_Tu n'as toujours pas comprit. Ça me rend dingue Angie. Encore plus dingue que de savoir que tu n'as pas confiance en moi._**

\- **_J'ai confiance en toi._** Le coupais-je.

\- **_Non. Si tu avais confiance, tu n'aurais pas fui après m'avoir retrouvé dans les bras d'une autre femme._**

\- **_Je..._**

\- **_Tu aurais dû entrer dans mon bureau. Me passer un savon. Crier, hurler... et pourquoi ne pas gifler une ou deux personnes. Là, j'aurai compris que tu étais blesser et en colère._**

Je n'arrive pas à croire aux mots que j'entends. J'ai envie de rire et de chercher la caméra, pour le coup.

\- **_Au mieux de quoi, tu quittes le bureau sans rien ne dire à personne. Je te retrouve complètement soûl dans un bar et tu divague complètement sur différent sujet._**

\- **_Je ne divague pas._** Grognais-je, en croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Cela attire son attention dessus. Je me mors la lèvre inférieur, devant son regard gourmand. Presque pervers. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai terriblement envie de l'avoir contre moi.

\- **_Tu divaguais, Angie... et je n'aimais pas te voir dans cet état._**

Je cligne des yeux surprise par le son de sa voix. Il a l'air torturé.

\- **_Je n'ai pas aimé te voir mal. Malheureuse et tout ce côté négatif de l'alcool._**

Je décroisse les bras pour venir poser ma main sur son torse. Au niveau de son cœur.

\- **_Pardonne-moi. J'ai eu mal au cœur de te voir avec elle. Ma jalousie a pris le dessus. En plus, avec le problème d'infertilité, j'ai paniqué et j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir._**

Maximilien avance pour que nos corps se frôlent complètement.

\- **_Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Nous sommes un couple. J'aime contrôler et prendre soin de mon entourage. Tu le sais. Pourtant, tu fais tout le contraire avec moi._**

\- **_Je n'ai pas..._**

Max me fait taire en m'embrassant. Un baiser délicat. Très, très délicat.

\- **_Je ne veux plus en parler, pour le moment. J'ai horriblement besoin de toi. Et je sais que tu as très envie de moi._**

Je souris fièrement avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses et me porte. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille.

\- **_Tu peux me faire l'amour toute la journée ?_**

\- **_Ma future femme est insatiable._**

\- **_Je veux que tu me fasses oublier que je t'ai déçu. S'il te plaît._**

Max soupire fortement, quand je passe ma langue le long de son cou. Il adore ça.

\- **_Tu ne m'as pas déçu, bébé._**

\- **_Mais, tu étais en colère._**

\- **_Oui. Très._**

Je hoche la tête avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- **_Je vais te faire oublier ta colère alors._**

\- **_Merci, bébé !_**

Il est sincère. Il veut vraiment que je lui fasse oublier. Et c'est ce que je compte faire. Avec application. Et dévotion.

Je sais que l'homme que j'aime est très excité. Je peux sentir son sexe battre contre le miens. Je relâche une main de son cou, pour la descendre très bas entre nous. Max siffle entre ses dents, quand j'enroule mes mains autour de son membre.

\- **_Angela, tu vas me rendre dingue._**

\- **_Dingue d'amour !_**

Cela l'amuse un peu. Personnellement, je suis totalement liquéfié et je n'ai pas besoin de préparation. J'approche sans attendre son membre de ma féminité.

\- **_Je peux te préparer avant._** Murmure-t-il sans quitter mes lèvres.

\- **_Je suis déjà prête pour toi, mon amour !_**

Cette petite phrase l'excite encore plus. Son membre tressaute entre mes mains. Je le place à l'entrée de ma féminité et il pousse lentement. On gémit très fortement, quand il entre en moi.

\- **_Angie, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Je suis trop..._**

\- **_Pareille_**. Le coupais-je.

Ses vas et vient son lent. Très lent. Ce qui me va parfaitement. J'ai le temps de m'occuper de ses lèvres, de son cou, de ses épaules et même de ses cheveux que je maltraite. Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, je me sens en parfaite sécurité et surtout en phase avec moi-même.

\- **_Je t'aime, Max._**

\- **_Promet moi de ne plus jamais partir._**

Sa plainte me brise le cœur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de pleurer de bonheur et de plaisir... ou de tristesse. Les deux peut-être.

\- **_Je te le jure. Je ne pars plus jamais._**

Max est satisfait de ma réponse. Ses coups de hanche son plus ferme. Moins contrôlé. Je suis au bord de l'extase. Max tient fermement mes fesses et mes cuisses. Il avance et recule et je l'aide un peu. Très vite, je perds le contrôle et mon orgasme m'envahis des pieds à la tête.

\- **_Angie, bébé..._**

La mâchoire serré, Maximilien me rejoint très peu de temps après. Il pousse un grognement hyper sexy pour le coup. Quelques secondes après, il me repose à terre... mais, j'essaie de rester contre lui. Il rigole à mes dépends.

\- **_Attends, laisse-moi ajuster l'eau._**

Je marmonne tandis qu'il met l'eau un peu plus froide.

\- **_J'ai supé chaud... alors, si tu veux te coller à moi, c'est sous l'eau un peu plus froide._**

Je ne réponds pas et le tient contre moi.

*/*

Je suis dans le lit. Max me tient dans ses bras. Mon dos reposant contre son torse. J'ai les jambes emmêlées dans les siennes et je me sens bien malgré ses derrières heures. La télévision accrochée au mur est la seul lumière que nous avons. Avec celui du radio réveille. Ce dernier indique douze heures onze. Les volets sont fermés et aucune lumière ne filtre. Le grand Maximilien Taylor Stuart m'avait promis une journée entière. Et il avait tenu parole.

Totalement nu, l'un contre l'autre, je profite. C'est la première fois que je me fais chouchouter. Et je n'espère pas la dernière. Maximilien bouge derrière moi. Son bras quitte ma hanche. Il attrape le téléphone et répond sans attendre.

\- **_Hum ?_** Souffle-t-il d'une voix endormi.

\- **_…_**

\- **_Non, maman... je suis chez moi._**

Sa mère ? Pourquoi sa mère l'appelle-t-elle sur son portable ?

\- **_Non, Angela n'es pas très en forme. Je suis resté m'occuper de ma moite._**

Je me retourne pour le regarder. Je le vois à peine, mais je connais les traits de son visage. Sans attendre, je l'embrasse sur son torse. Entre ses deux pectoraux. Là où se bat en duel trois, quatre poils. C'est torride, je trouve. Je n'en voudrais pas plus par contre. J'ai déjà promis de lui arracher les poils si d'autres sortent. Ce qui l'a fait rire... de longues minutes.

\- **_Oui, j'ai bien appelé_** ** _Charles. J'avais besoin de connaître certain point juridique._**

Max se penche pour capturer ma lèvre inférieure. Il tire dessus tout en m'offrant un grand sourire.

\- **_Raccroche !_** Murmurais-je ce qui le fait sourire encore plus.

\- **_Maman, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je vais prendre soin d'Angela aujourd'hui. On peut venir manger chez vous en fin de semaine. Et je t'expliquerai la situation._**

\- **_…_**

Après quelques secondes, Max se tape le front avec sa main.

\- **_Non. Je ne veux personne. Je peux prendre soin d'une seule personne, sans avoir à faire appel à une infirmière._**

\- **_…_**

Je rigole aussitôt.

\- **_Je ne sais pas... elle se sent un peu fatigué. Je préfère rester avec elle._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Non, maman. Tu ne viens pas. La porte restera fermée jusqu'à huit heures demain matin. Personne ne nous dérangera aujourd'hui._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Très bien. Bonne journée._**

Max raccroche, puis je le vois éteindre son téléphone. Puis, le miens.

\- **_J'aurai dû faire ça depuis le début._**

\- **_Pourquoi avoir appelé Charles ?_** M'enquis-je en m'installant à califourchon sur lui.

Max pose ses mains sur mes fesses. Visiblement, la partie intime qu'il préfère chez moi. Il se lève un peu pour pouvoir prendre en bouche un de mes seins. Je couine sous la surprise, ce qui me fait bouger un peu les hanches. Son membre me chatouille aussitôt. Même au repos.

Il finit par se réinstaller sur le lit. Je me penche pour poser un baiser sur son menton.

\- **_Alors ?_**

\- **_Charles s'occupe d'une entreprise experte dans les textes de lois._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. Des experts en avocat, ce genre de chose._**

\- **_Tu as besoin d'un avocat ?_**

\- **_Je suis passé par eux, pour le contrat de mariage_**.

Je hoche la tête en faisant parcourir mes doigts le long de son torse.

\- **_Et tu as des choses à modifier ?_**

\- **_Non. Je ne modifie rien du contrat, ma belle. J'avais besoin de savoir des choses sur la succession. Les droits du sang... ce genre de chose._**

Je suis très surprise pour le coup.

\- **_Tu t'inquiètes de quelques choses ?_**

\- **_Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste être certain que toi et nos futur enfants, hériter bien de mes biens. Au cas où._**

\- **_Je n'aime pas parler de ça._** Soupirais-je.

\- **_J'avais besoin de savoir que tu seras en sécurité Angie. S'il m'arrive quelques choses._**

\- **_Rien ne t'arrivera._**

\- **_J'ai aussi posé des questions sur mon demi-frère._** M'apprend-t-il délicatement.

Un peu avec crainte d'ailleurs. Comme s'il attendait un jugement.

\- **_Du genre ?_**

\- **_S'il avait droit à un héritage familial de mon père._**

Je grimace aussitôt. Max resserre l'étau de ses mains sur moins.

\- **_Je n'aime pas ton père._**

\- **_Je sais._** Soupire-t-il.

\- **_Et donc ? Est-ce que ton demi-frère aura droit à quelques choses ?_**

\- **_Cinq pourcents._**

\- **_Ce n'est pas beaucoup,_** grimaçais-je.

\- **_Je sais. Je n'aime pas beaucoup mon père, mais j'avoue n'avoir rien contre mon demi-frère. Il n'est pas responsable des choix de mon père et encore moins d'être né bâtard._**

\- **_Je n'aime pas ce mot._** Bougonnais-je, le réprimandent d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- **_Désolé, je ne le dirais plus._**

Je me penche pour l'embrasser en guise de remerciement. Je pensais pouvoir me redresser, mais Max en décide autrement. Il m'embrasse avec passion. Très vite, je sens son érection se dresser. Il est en forme. Comme toujours.

\- **_Une fois dans la salle de bain et une autre dans le lit, ne t'a pas suffi ?_** M'amusais-je.

\- **_Je suis toujours en manque de toi. Tu devrais le savoir... je ne serai jamais assez comblé que d'être en toi._**

Putain, ce type est un dieu vivant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Après avoir passé une journée entière au lit, on doit revenir dans le vrai monde. Et celui dont nous faisons partie est intraitable. Maximilien m'a réveillé de la plus douce des façons. En m'embrassant et me caressant. Après une douche … commune, nous avions rejoint le dressing. Se couvant du regard et analysant sans complexe l'autre, nous avions pris le temps pour nous habiller.

C'est pourquoi vêtu d'une jupe droite taille crayon beige, d'un débardeur noir et de tallons haut de la même couleur, nous arrivons au bureau avec une demie heure de retard. Maximilien à un bras poser autour de mes hanches ou alors poser dans le bas de mon dos. Il ne veut pas me lâcher. Je l'ai très vite comprit. J'allais l'avoir sur le dos, pour la journée. Peut-être même la semaine.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Je prends une grande inspiration et attrape la main que Maximilien me tend. Je suis un peu étonnée, mais ne l'exprime pas à voix haute. Il nous conduit jusqu'à son bureau. J'aurai préféré me rendre directement au miens. Et récupérer ma bague. Dieu du ciel, il n'a pas encore vu qu'elle n'est pas à mon doigt. Nicholas et Chelsea relèvent la tête prestement et sont sur le pied de guerre en une fraction de seconde.

Ils parlent vite en prenant bien soin d'articuler. Max me lâche la main, après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Je souris comme une idiote. Ce que Nicholas remarque. Je pause mes affaires sur la table base de son bureau et va directement me servir un thé. Je sais que mon homme me suit du regard. Alors, je l'aguiche un peu en remuant des fesses. Il se racle la gorge en demandant à Nicholas de répéter.

\- **_La chaîne télé veux savoir si vous accepter que Chelsea parle de son poste pour le prochain numéro ?_**

\- **_Oui. Pas de souci._** Soupire Max.

Je suis à moitié tourner vers lui, mais je le vois très bien me regarder.

\- **_Tu veux quelques choses ?_**

\- **_Pas possible de le dire à voix haute, mon cœur. Du moins pas en public._**

Je rougie un peu, mais rigole de son franc parler. Les deux assistants sont à moitié mortifiés. Surtout Chelsea.

\- **_Au fait, Nicholas trouve nous un médecin spécialiste dans..._**

\- **_Maximilien !_** M'horrifiais-je. **_Je vais m'en charger moi-même._**

L'homme assis derrière son bureau sourit bêtement.

\- **_Tu l'as fait exprès ?_** Bougonnais-je.

\- **_Exact. Tu voulais clarifier la situation. Je pensais que c'était un bon stratagème._** Dit-il très simplement.

\- **_Fait le plus directement. Le sous-entendu ne marche pas vraiment !_**

Les deux assistants nous regarde bouche bée. Nicholas est un peu inquiet. C'est miss parfaite qui pose la question qui dérange.

\- **_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_**

Max arque un sourcil devant le ton de la voix de Chelsea. Elle est fausse. Totalement.

\- **_Chelsea vous êtes au courant que j'entretiens une relation privée avec Angela ? Que nous somme un couple ?_**

Je la vois froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- **_Oui._**

Elle est mal à l'aise. Très.

\- **_Parfait. Et vous êtes au courant qu'elle est aussi la co-directrice de la société. Qu'elle gère l'entreprise et le personnel, lorsque je suis hors des bureaux et par ce fait, elle est votre... supérieur hiérarchique ?_**

Je vois les pièces du puzzle arrivé vers le cerveau de Nicholas. Chelsea semble encore chercher le but de la conversation. L'idiote.

\- **_Tout ça pour dire que je suis un homme pratiquement marié... en fait, je serai marié dans très peu de temps._** Lâche-t-il, me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Je soulève un sourcil.

\- **_Quand ?_** Marmonnai-je.

\- **_C'est en préparation, Angie. Pas d'inquiétude. Bref,_** souffle-t-il revenant vers Chelsea. **_J'apprécierai et ma futur femme surtout, que vous arrêtiez vos petits sourire charmeur, votre attitude entreprenante et d'éviter tout contact non professionnel. Est-ce clair ?_**

La femme dans le bureau est juste en train de se liquéfier sur place. Nicholas se mort la langue certainement pour ne pas rire. Max ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et reprend.

\- **_Par ailleurs, Angela est votre supérieur … vous lui devez donc le respect. Valable pour tout le deux._**

Nicholas ouvre grand les yeux.

\- **_Un pas de travers et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous virer._**

\- **_Ça ne serait pas la première._** Lâcha Nicholas.

Je souris avant de lui administrer un clin d'œil.

\- **_Ce n'est pas passé loin, c'est vrai_**.

Il me tire la langue et jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du bureau. On fait de même, pour découvrir deux agents de police. Je reconnais les deux agents de l'immigration. Putain, c'est quoi ce délire ?

L'officier Newton entre dans le bureau en se raclant la gorge. Je me rapproche instinctivement de Max. Je me rends compte, qu'il s'est levé de son siège pour me rejoindre. Rapide et très réactif.

\- **_Officier, que peut-on pour vous ?_**

Max à un bras derrière mon dos. Il est tendu. Très tendu.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart, nous sommes désolés d'intervenir sur votre lieu de travail._**

\- **_Je vous écoute, officier Newton._**

Il regarde dans ma direction et sourit légèrement.

\- **_Madame Weber, nous sommes ravis de vous revoir sur le sol américain._**

\- **_Je le suis aussi. Et j'espère pouvoir rester cette fois._**

\- **_Oui, oui._** Dit-il vivement. **_Nous sommes venu vous donner certaines informations... qui pourrait vous intéressé !_**

Max se détend. Moi aussi.

\- **_Nicholas et Chelsea vous pouvez nous laisser._**

Nicholas la commère, semble déçu, mais quitte le bureau avec sa partenaire. Lorsqu'elle ferme la porte Max invite les officiers à prendre place sur le divan.

\- **_Nous sommes venus, car l'enquête à très bien avancé._**

\- **_Très bien. Vous allez donc nous dire ce qu'Ally manigancé ?_**

\- **_Oui. Nous avons relié plusieurs comptes bancaires aux siens. Votre père, monsieur Stuart Senior est responsable des virements de trois grands montants._**

Nous savions tous que le père de Max était impliquer dans mon exile à l'autre bout du monde. Il l'avait même dit ouvertement.

\- **_Vous avez trouvé une autre personne ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Souffle l'officier Newton, qui est le plus bavard des deux. **_Une certaine_** ** _Lauren Mallory est impliquée dans les virements frauduleux._**

Cette fois, je suis abasourdie.

\- **_Vous êtes sur ?_** S'étrangle Max.

\- **_Oui. Vous avez un lien avec cette personne ?_**

\- **_Oui et non._** Souffle Max, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je décide de prendre la parole.

\- **_Lauren Mallory est une ancienne connaissance universitaire de Maximilien. Cette femme m'a en grippe depuis mon arrivé. Elle m'a tout de suite considérée comme une ennemie._**

\- **_Lauren pense que Sydney n'a pas sa place parmi mes proches. Elle a toujours était jalouse de ma future femme._**

\- **_En clair, madame Mallory est amoureuse de vous._**

\- **_Oui._**

Max et moi avant répondu en même temps. Ce n'était un secret pour personne.

\- **_Avant mon départ, nous lui avons fait comprendre que nous allions nous marier et que nous étions fous d'amour._** Lui révélais-je. ** _Elle a dû mal le vivre._**

\- **_Effectivement._**

L'officier se racle la gorge puis jette un coup d'œil à son collègue.

\- **_Un dernier petit détail._**

Max attends patiemment. Pour ma part, je suis sur le qui-vive.

\- **_Est-ce que vous..._**

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge mal à l'aise.

\- **_Est-ce que vous prenez des stagiaires ?_**

Je suis surprise d'une telle demande.

\- **_Oui. Ça nous arrive._**

\- **_Bien... j'ai ma petite amie qui fait une école de stylisme et elle m'a demandé de vous proposer sa candidature._**

J'ai envie de rire. Vraiment. Mais, je préfère me retenir. Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui.

\- **_Bien sûr !_** Souffle Max.

Il a aussi très envie de rire.

\- **_Vous avez une lettre de motivation, son parcourt professionnel ou scolaire ?_**

L'officier sort déjà une enveloppe de sa veste de policier.

\- **_Super. Nous allons traiter sa demande dans les plus courts délais. Encore merci d'être venu messieurs._**

Les officiers sortent. Max refermer la porte. On se regarde. On attend. Quelques minutes plus tard... on explose littéralement de rire.

*/*

Trois jours ont passé depuis la visite des officiers. Je suis assise dans cette fichue salle d'attente, je regarde les autres personnes. Toutes des femmes. Le seul homme parmi nous est : Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Ce qui attire tous les regards. Certaines sont gênée... mais, la plupart d'entre elle, sont... enjouée. Un peu trop. Je tourne la page de mon magazine et le bruit brise le silence de la pièce. Toutes ses femmes sont enceintes ou veulent le devenir. Cela veut dire qu'elles sont forcément heureuses en couple. Pourtant, ça ne les empêche pas de baver sur mon homme. Et pas qu'un peu.

Maximilien s'en fiche royalement. Certainement, qu'il a l'habitude. J'ai l'habitude aussi... mais, depuis que nous sommes « officiellement » ensemble, ça m'irrite ! Il est à moi. Je veux que toutes le sachent.

\- **_Tu es certain de vouloir dîner chez ta mère ce soir ?_** M'enquis-je très bas.

L'homme de ma vie, ne me regarde pas. Il a le nez plongé dans un dossier urgent. Il a tenu à venir à ce rendez-vous médical... mais, il fait une pierre de coup et travaille tout en restant avec moi. Et me soutenant.

\- **_Oui._**

Il fronce les sourcils, remet en place ses lunettes de repos et barre avec son crayon à papier, un mot sur le document entre ses mains.

\- **_Et demain, nous allons à ce dîner d'investisseur ?_**

Maximilien entoure un mot et fait une flèche dans la marge.

\- **_Oui, bébé. Tu veux une nouvelle robe ?_**

Je suis bouche bée.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Si je veux une robe, j'irai m'acheter une robe. Pas besoin de ta permission ou de ta putain de carte de crédit._** Ronchonnais-je durement.

Cette fois, j'ai toute son attention. Celle des femmes aussi. Elles ne regardent plus mon futur mari, mais moi. Et vu les regards, j'aurai préféré qu'elles continuent à mater sans vergogne le seul homme de la pièce.

\- **_Ma putain de carte de crédit est également la tienne, Angela-chérie. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà fait faire ta carte bancaire. Je te l'offrirai dans une boite dorée à notre nuit de noce._**

Ma bouche est grande ouverte. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce genre de retour verbal. Il est doué. Vraiment doué et a de la réplique.

\- **_Tu es arrogant et extrêmement grossier._**

\- **_Tu m'aime pour ça, bébé. Et sinon, tu as d'autre question du type : « on mange bien avec … » ? Parce que si tu as fini de vouloir revoir notre planning, j'ai besoin de toi avec ce dossier._**

Il un grand sourire sur le visage. Tellement grand, que je peux voir les petites pliures microscopique sur les bords de ses yeux.

\- **_Donne._**

\- **_Merci infiniment, partenaire._**

Je roule des yeux et récupère la première page de son dossier. J'attrape son crayon et met quelques annotations. Nous sommes très studieux pour le coup. C'est pour ça, que je suis surprise de sentir des lèvres sur ma joue.

\- **_Bébé, tu penses pouvoir m'aider demain avec le photo-shoot de la nouvelle création ?_**

\- **_Vers quelle heure ?_** Réclamais-je.

\- **_Le matin._**

\- **_Tout le matin ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Ouais... je n'ai pas envie de tout refaire si jamais ça ne correspond pas. Et tu as travaillé sur la première. Je n'ai pas envie de changer une équipe qui gagne._**

\- **_Être avec toi, toute une matinée ? Je pense pouvoir gérer !_** M'amusais-je, en lui rendant les documents.

\- **_Merci beaucoup._**

Max se penche pour m'embrasser, cependant un raclement de gorge nous arrête. Je relève la tête pour voir le docteur à quelques pas de nous. Un sourire idiot sur le visage. Ce dernier est plutôt de bonne humeur j'ai l'impression.

\- **_Je suis le docteur Jacques Mathe._**

\- **_Angela Weber._** Dis-je, en lui serrant la main. ** _Et voici mon compagnon, Maximilien Stuart._**

Je suis debout. Droite dans mes chaussures à talons. J'ai mes Louboutin aux pieds. Celle que Maximilien m'a offerte. J'attends toujours les douze qu'il m'a promis.

\- **_Futur époux !_** Rajoute mon homme gaiement.

\- **_Très bien. Passons dans mon bureau._**

Le bureau du docteur Jacques Mathe est très spacieux et éclairé. Il nous fait signe de s'installer sur les deux chaises face à lui.

\- **_Alors, que me vaut votre visite ?_**

Je me sens tout à coup très, très mal à l'aise. Max doit le remarquer puisqu'il attrape ma main pour la serre.

\- **_Angela et moi voudrions avoir des enfants._**

\- **_Dans un avenir proche ?_**

\- **_Dans l'immédiat._** Lâche-t-il rapidement.

Le docteur hoche la tête et tapote sur son clavier quelques notes. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

\- **_Bien. Vous avez donc arrêté la contraception ?_**

\- **_Je ne prends pas la pilule depuis deux ans._**

Ma voix est très fluette. Le médecin me regarde avec gentillesse. Pourquoi je ne me sens pas à l'aise ? Certainement, car j'ai peur … peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant.

\- **_Jamais ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Pas depuis que je suis aux États-Unis._**

\- **_Vous n'êtes pas américaine ?_** Questionne-t-il surprit.

\- **_Non. Je suis française._**

Il hoche la tête et tape sur son clavier à nouveau.

\- **_Bien. Donc, vous utilisiez une autre forme de protection ? Préservatif peut-être ?_**

Max sert ma mains un peu plus ferment. Il ne va pas être déçu.

\- **_Avec mon ancien compagnon, j'avais un implant. J'ai retiré l'objet, il y a deux ans. Depuis, j'ai eu des relations sexuelle qu'avec Maximilien._**

Je sais que mon homme est étonné.

\- **_Jamais ?_** Réclame-t-il ce dernier.

Je ne réponds pas et sourit au médecin pour qu'il continue.

\- **_Très bien. Donc, vous aviez un implant. Au bras ?_**

\- **_Oui. Sur le droit_**.

Il hoche la tête.

\- **_Et vous essayez depuis combien de temps ?_**

\- **_Quelques mois._**

\- **_Plus de six mois ?_**

\- **_Moins._**

\- **_Et sans résultat ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Bredouillais-je.

Le docteur Jacques Mathe, se racle la gorge et me sourit.

\- **_Cela arrive de temps en temps. Chaque personne est différente._**

Ouais, je sais, pestais-je mentalement.

\- **_On va faire des tests et vérifié que tout est sous contrôle. Je vais par contre demander à monsieur Stuart de sortir le temps de l'examen._**

\- **_Je préfère reste._** Dit-il, fermement.

\- **_Je refuse de voir mes patientes avec une tierce personne. C'est un lieu... professionnel. Je suis désolé._**

Max n'es pas du même avis. Merde.

\- **_Attend moi dehors, s'il te plaît._**

Il pose son regard sur moi, inquiet.

\- **_Mais..._**

\- **_Je vais y arriver. Attends-moi dehors et fait plaisir aux femmes enceintes en te pavanant devant elle._**

Il marmonne quelques mots peu glorieux, mais fini par abdiquer. Il sort de la pièce un peu déçu.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart.**

Elle m'a demandé de sortir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Même si je peux la comprendre. Pourquoi diable le médecin était un homme ? J'aurai préféré une femme. Vraiment. Je sors mon téléphone en marchant de long en large devant la porte où se trouve ma future épouse. Ma secrétaire répond dès la première sonnerie.

\- **_Je vous écoute, monsieur._**

Mon numéro devait l'avoir informer de mon appel.

\- **_Des appels pour moi ?_**

Tant qu'à attendre autant faire preuve de productivité. J'apprends que malheureusement mon demi-frère avait pris contact avec moi. Super.

\- **_Merci._** Fis-je en raccrochant. **_Je ne sais pas encore si on revient ou pas... je ne veux aucun rendez-vous pour la fin de soirée._**

\- **_Bien monsieur._**

Je raccroche sans forme de politesse. Ma secrétaire avait l'habitude maintenant. Surtout depuis que j'avais régler certains détails et remis les choses à leur place.

Est-ce que je dois appeler mon demi-frère ? Je décide après de longues minutes de réflexion de le rappeler. Avec un peu de pression. Sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Enfin, je savais pourquoi mais j'avais du mal à le concevoir.

Je compose le numéro que m'a donné Chelsea. C'est un portable personnel certainement.

\- **_Colton Stuart, bonjour._**

\- **_C'est Maximilien Stuart._**

Il y a un court moment de silence.

\- **_Bonjour Maximilien. Je te remercie de m'avoir appelé._**

\- **_J'avoue avoir été très surpris par ton appel._**

Il rit quelques peu. Et je me surprends à reconnaître ce rire. J'ai le même. Du moins, il y est ressemblant.

\- **_J'ai longtemps hésité, mais je pense qu'il est temps de se voir._**

\- **_Pour ?_**

J'ai mon cœur qui bat trop vite dans ma poitrine. Vraiment trop vite.

\- **_Pour te féliciter pour ton prochain mariage ?_** Propose Colton.

\- **_Tu peux le faire par téléphone._**

\- **_Angela risque de travailler pour moi Maximilien. Je pense que pour elle, nous pourrions faire des efforts. Toi comme moi._**

Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre le mur. Putain, c'est plus compliquer que ce que je pensais.

\- **_Nous avons reçu une proposition de Dior, en plus de la tienne. C'est Angela qui décidera ce qui est mieux pour elle, ainsi que notre entreprise._** Dis-je simplement.

\- **_Dior ? Vraiment ?_**

Je l'entends à nouveau rire. Je me surprends à sourire.

\- **_Oui. Je sais._**

\- **_Tu ne supportes pas Bernard Arnault. Tout comme je ne le supporte pas._**

\- **_Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui décide._** Le contrais-je.

\- **_Exact._**

Pourquoi, est-ce que je trouve que parler à mon demi-frère, que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu et parler, est si naturelle pour moi ? Si facile ?

\- **_Bien. Est-ce que tu es prêt à me rencontrer, ou il te faut plus de temps ?_** Questionne-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- **_Trente ans, c'est assez suffisant je pense._**

\- **_Oui. Je suis d'accord._** Bredouille-t-il.

\- **_Par contre, tu dois savoir que je suis en guerre ouverte avec Stuart senior._**

\- **_Je suis au courant._**

Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

\- **_Et tu comptes tout de même me rencontrer ?_** Questionnais-je, un peu surprit.

\- **_Oui. Tu es mon demi-frère. Stuart senior a toujours mis une barrière entre nous. Sûrement pour ne pas avoir ses deux mondes relier. Aujourd'hui, je fais mes propres choix. Et je décide de te rencontrer. A toi de décider si tu le souhaite aussi._**

\- **_D'accord. Mais un café. Pas de repas._**

\- **_C'est convenable._**

Putain, il a même façon de parler que moi. J'ai l'impression de me parler à moi-même. C'est très... perturbent.

\- **_Tu veux aussi choisir le lieu ?_** S'amuse-t-il.

\- **_Je vais laisser Angela choisir._** Répondis-je rapidement.

\- **_Bien. Est-ce qu'elle sera du rendez-vous ?_**

Je ne sais pas si ça pose problème ou non ? Mon frère n'a pas parlé d'Angela jusqu'à présent.

\- **_Elle peut venir. Je serai heureux de voir la futur madame Stuart. Et j'ai longuement entendu parler d'elle._** Reprend-t-il rapidement.

\- **_De Stuart Senior ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je rigole aussitôt froidement.

\- **_Il n'a pas dû être tendre avec elle._**

\- **_Exact. Et vu tout le bien qui en fait écho dans le monde de la mode, les propos de père me semblent un peu tirés par les cheveux._**

Père ? L'entendre l'appeler ainsi, me fait froid dans le dos. Je dois couper court à la conversation, qui devient à mon goût trop intime.

\- **_Je dois y aller. Ma secrétaire prendra contact avec toi pour les modalités._**

\- **_Maximilien, je..._**

Je raccroche n'y tenant plus. Putain, quand Angela va savoir ce qui vient de se passer... elle ne va pas en revenir.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Avoir de la patience ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Bon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois juste être patiente.

\- **_Donc, tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Dis-je, en me tournant vers Max. **_Tout va bien. J'ai aucun problème ou dysfonctionnement. Le médecin a dit que mon corps peut créer des ovules vivables et que rien n'empêche une fertilité et créer la vie._**

\- **_Parfait._**

Max semble vraiment rassuré et je le suis aussi.

\- **_Donc, c'est quoi la suite ?_**

\- **_Attendre que je sois enceinte._**

Maximilien hoche la tête. Il conduit lentement, prudemment. Il nous ramène au bureau. Tant mieux, j'ai envie de travailler. De me changer les idées. En plus... je n'ai pas été très présente ses derniers jours. Je dois faire face aux longs travaux qui s'annoncent... difficile. Et urgent.

\- **_Demain, tu veux toujours de moi pour le photo-shoot ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Sa réponse est sans appel lorsqu'il se gare sur sa place de parking personnel. Tant mieux. J'aime travailler avec lui.

\- **_J'ai plusieurs idées._**

\- **_Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, ma belle._**

Max sort de la voiture et j'en fais de même. Il passe un bras atour de mes épaules et me guide vers l'ascenseur. Je suis un peu étonnée de voir Max me conduire à mon bureau.

\- **_On peut voir les points ensemble ?_** Propose-t-il, en prenant place sur la chaise face à moi.

\- **_Oui._**

Max hoche la tête, puis attrape mon téléphone et compose la tache abrégé de sa secrétaire.

\- **_Chelsea, Angela et moi sommes dans son bureau. Nous ne voulons pas être dérangés._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Hum. Annuler le rendez-vous._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_J'ai déjà annulé deux fois ?_** Souffle-t-il sidéré.

Il grimace et j'en fais autant.

\- **_D'accord. Je garde ce rendez-vous. Je devrais être là dans trois quart d'heure._**

Max raccroche sans cérémonie.

\- **_Tu as rendez-vous avec qui ?_** Risquais-je doucement.

\- **_La styliste qui travaille pour nous. Elle a demandé un rendez-vous._**

Cela m'étonne beaucoup

\- **_Pourquoi ? Elle a un problème au travail ?_**

\- **_Aucune idée._** Dit-il mal à l'aise.

Il me cache quelque chose. Et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir quoi ?

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Tu ne peux pas toujours tout savoir, ma belle. Je dois voir la styliste pour quelque chose de personnel. De privée._**

Je suis sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit me cacher ?

Je préfère laisser couler pour le moment et... reprendre notre travail. S'il ne veut pas dire c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Je dois lui laisser de l'espace. C'est vital pour lui et pour moi. On discute de très longues minutes du photo-shoot de demain. Nicholas vient nous rejoindre avec certain donnée vers la fin. Puis, Chelsea informe mon compagnon que son rendez-vous est là. Il se lève en me jetant un petit regard en coin.

\- **_Tu..._**

\- **_Je ne viendrai pas fouiner. Tu peux sortir l'esprit tranquille._**

Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussitôt. Max sort de mon bureau d'un pas rapide. Énergique.

\- **_Il a rendez-vous avec la styliste ?_** Questionnais-je.

\- **_Oui._** Souffle Nicholas tendu.

\- **_Et tu sais la raison ?_**

\- **_Plus ou moins !_** Murmure-t-il.

\- **_Tu as interdiction de m'en parler ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Super. C'est de mieux en mieux.

*/*

Depuis mon réveille ce main, je suis une boule d'énergie positive. Le fait de savoir que j'étais fertile et que je pouvais avoir des enfants, m'avait soulagé plus que de raison. Le fait que Max m'interdisse certain accès à l'entreprise, me rends suspicieuse... mais, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. En plus, le dîner avec sa famille hier c'était merveilleusement bien passé. J'adore sa famille. Beaucoup.

Au petit déjeuné, j'ai fait un repas de champion. Cuisiner moi-même. Max est venu doucher et lavé vingt minutes après le dernier toast cuisiné.

\- **_A table !_** Chantonnais-je, en lui présentant le repas sur la table.

Il arque aussitôt un sourcil.

\- **_Tu as un aveu à faire ?_** Souffle-t-il, en prenant tout de même place sur la chaise.

\- **_Non_**. Souris-je.

\- **_Hum... tu as mis de la mort au rat dans mon assiette ?_**

\- **_Non plus_**. Rigolais-je.

\- **_D'accord. Parce que tu sais... on doit d'abord se marier et puis j'ai encore des petites choses à faire avec toi avant de..._**

\- **_Mange !_** Le coupais-je, en m'installant à mon tour à table. ** _J'avais juste envie de faire plaisir et de cuisiner. Rien de glorieux._**

\- **_Ben... en deux ans que je te connais... c'est la première fois que tu cuisine._**

\- **_J'ai déjà cuisiné._** Grognais-je, me servant du jus d'orange.

\- **_Quand ?_**

Je fais mine de réfléchir rapidement. Evidemment, Max en rit.

\- **_On commandait toujours des repas quand nous étions chez toi._** S'amuse-t-il.

Il n'a pas tort. Tient ça me fait penser à quelques choses.

\- **_Que va te faire de l'appartement ?_**

Max boit sa gorgée de café, avant de répondre.

\- **_Aucune idée. On peut le garder pour les amis. Ou la famille._**

\- **_On peut le relouer ?_**

\- **_Oui. Aussi._**

Je hoche la tête doucement.

\- **_Tu as quelqu'un en tête, bébé ?_**

\- **_Oui. Mais, je veux d'abord lui en parler avant._**

Max arque un sourcil.

\- **_Il ?_**

\- **_Il... mais, il est très gentil._**

\- **_Ah... et je connais ce « il est très gentil » ?_**

Je ne sais pas s'il est d'humeur taquine ou non. Je ne préfère pas jouer ce matin.

\- **_Il est gay et ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Tu peux manger l'esprit tranquille._**

\- **_Me voilà rassuré._** Dit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Je préfère manger que relever ses derniers mots. Maximilien mange pratiquement tout ce qu'il y a sur la table tout en lissant le journal. Personnellement, je suis sur la tablette à lire les mails et à prendre des nouvelles de ma famille ainsi que mes amis.

\- **_Edward dit que le bébé ne va pas tarder à arriver._**

Maximilien relève la tête sans attendre.

\- **_Bella est à son terme ?_**

\- **_Pratiquement._** Souris-je grandement.

\- **_Tu vas vouloir partir ?_**

\- **_Partir ?_** M'étonnais-je.

\- **_En France. Leur rendre visite ?_**

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Oui... peut-être._**

\- **_D'accord. Je vais devoir mettre certain de tes dossiers en suspens ou les reprendre._**

Je me mords aussitôt la lèvre inférieure.

\- **_Euh... tu ne viendras pas avec moi ?_**

Max s'arrête de plier le journal.

\- **_Tu veux que je t'accompagne en France ?_**

\- **_Oui. Enfin... si tu veux._**

Il sourit doucement.

\- **_Tout dépendra des responsabilités à avoir ici. Des rendez-vous et de la date._**

\- **_Oui, je comprends._**

Maximilien avait déjà sacrifié beaucoup durant mon départ à Paris. Je ne pouvais pas trop lui en demander. Les six mois qui ont suivi mon exil, j'avais laissé beaucoup de travail. Je devais travailler encore plus durement pour lui. Lui prouver que j'étais parfaite pour rester prêt de lui. Je me lève de ma chaise et sort presque de la cuisine, quand Max m'appelle ?

\- **_Bébé ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Tu pourras donner les clés de l'appartement à Nicholas. Il a largement mérité sa place chez nous._**

Je suis abasourdie par ses mots. Ce type sait donc toujours tout ? Pas possible.

*/*

J'attrape ma tasse à café et vais me servir pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi. Ce matin, nous avons eu le photo-shoot pour la nouvelle création de l'entreprise. Evidemment, comme toujours ça à déborder jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Nous venons juste de finir et j'ai besoin de faire une micro pause. Nicholas entre dans la pièce juste après moi.

\- **_Il reste du café ?_**

\- **_Un peu._**

Il grimace et tend sa tasse. J'en verse aussitôt, avant de remplir à nouveau la cafetière et la lancer.

\- **_Quelle journée._** Dit-il, en se postant ensuite à mes côtés sur le balcon.

\- **_On a été productif._**

Il hoche la tête et boit une petite gorgé.

\- **_Tu es toujours dans les quartiers ouest de la ville ?_** M'enquis-je délicatement.

\- **_Oui. Malgré les démarches pour déménager. C'est la folie à New-York pour trouver quelques choses de correcte._**

\- **_J'ai peut-être quelques choses pour toi._**

J'ai toute son attention maintenant.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai discuté avec Maximilien est nous sommes d'accord pour que tu utilises mon ancien appartement._**

Cette fois, il est prêt à s'étouffer. D'ailleurs, il recrache ce qu'il a dans la bouche et m'en envoie légèrement dessus.

\- **_Merde... Angie, je suis désolé._**

Je rigole sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- **_Tu es un boulet, Nicholas._**

\- **_Oui, je sais._**

Il essaie de m'aider à enlever la tâche.

\- **_Alors ?_** dis-je après de longues minutes à nettoyer mon pull à manche longue.

\- **_Je n'ai pas les moyens d'avoir cet appartement._**

\- **_On prendra le même montant que celui que tu loue actuellement._** Dis-je doucement. **_Pour ne pas faire de favoritisme avec les autres employés._**

\- **_Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça pour m'aider ?_**

Je souris grandement.

\- **_C'est quoi l'arnaque ?_** Questionne-t-il suspicieux.

\- **_Y en a pas._** Répondis-je souriante.

Nicholas réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- **_Pourquoi ne pas le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?_**

\- **_Je sais que tu en a besoin. Tu vis dans un quartier dangereux et franchement tu seras plus agréable au travail si tu prends cet appartement._**

\- **_Je suis toujours agréable._** Grogne-t-il rapidement.

\- **_Oui bien sûr... et tu n'es absolument pas gay !_**

\- **_Je ne suis pas …_**

Nicholas arrête sa phrase nette. Puis, tourne le visage vers la porte d'entrée. Sûrement pour vérifier si nous étions bien seuls.

\- **_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !_** Souffle-t-il très bas.

\- **_Un homme ?_** Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- **_Un homme !_** Me confirme-t-il, en baissant un peu plus la voix.

\- **_C'est bien. Je suis contente pour toi._**

Nicholas boit un peu de son café et jette le reste dans l'évier prêt de nous.

\- **_Je ne sais pas quoi faire... je ne sais pas si je dois le dire..._**

\- **_Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux pas en parler... y a pas de souci._**

\- **_Non, Angie. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ma famille. A mes amis._**

Je suis perplexe pour le coup.

\- **_Ils ne le savent pas ?_**

\- **_Non._** Ricane-t-il. **_A part toi qui a tout de suite comprit... personne n'est au courant !_**

Ben mince alors.

*/*

Je sors de la salle de bain et m'enroule dans une serviette. Maximilien croise mon regard à travers le miroir.

\- **_Tu as besoin d'aide ?_** Questionnais-je, en le voyant se battre avec sa cravate.

\- **_Je devrais m'en sortir, bébé._**

Avec un grand sourire, je le laisse se débrouiller comme un grand et rejoints le dressing. Je sais exactement quelle robe m'être. Celle que j'ai achetée, à mon retour de France. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Ma robe en main, je retourne dans la chambre. Max est assis sur le lit. Il a une boite assez grande entre les mains. Je m'arrête net.

\- **_J'ai peut-être la tenue qu'il te faut pour cette soirée._**

Mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine.

\- **_Tu as acheté une robe pour moi ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_J'ai fait faire une robe pour toi, Angie._**

De mieux en mieux. Timidement, j'avance vers lui. Il me tend la boite. Je la récupère en posant sur le lit, l'autre robe. Je pose la boite juste à côté et l'ouvre avec délicatesse. Voir avec lenteur. Ce que je vois en premier, c'est le tissu rose. Du rose... je n'y aurai jamais pensé.

\- **_C'est de la mousseline._** Chuchote pratiquement Max, en me voyant toucher le tissu du bout des doigts.

\- **_Elle est magnifique._**

C'est ça qu'il traficoter avec la styliste de notre entreprise.

\- **_Essaie là._**

Je sors la robe avec prudence de la boite. Je laisse tomber ma serviette qui me cacher de ma nudité, puis passe la robe par les pieds. Max se lève ensuite pour m'aider à remonter la fermeture éclair. Il me tire doucement par la main, pour m'installer devant le grand miroir de notre chambre. Je suis bouche bée devant la vision de cette robe sur moi. Juste parfaite. Vraiment.

J'ai une robe bustier ruché. Une taille bien affinée et ornée de fils brillants et de strass au niveau de la poitrine. Une jupe à couches mousseline volante, avec une traîne légère et fluide. Le tout se résume en une robe légère, féminine et très agréable à porter.

\- **_Je l'adore._**

\- **_Très bien. Tu es presque prête à y aller._**

J'arque un sourcil, alors qu'il m'attire vers le dressing. Max m'installe devant une des portes qui est, à ma connaissance, toujours fermé.

\- **_Prête pour la suite du cadeau ?_**

Je souris doucement, un peu inquiète et mal à l'aise. Maximilien ouvre la porte qui se trouve dans le dressing et j'en reste bouche bée.

\- **_Oh la vache..._**

Des chaussures... tout un placard rempli de chaussures. Et rien que pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- **_Chaussure Louboutin... collection 2018._** souffle-t-il en pointant la pile en face de moi. **_Couleur rouge, bleu, or, noir et marron._**

\- **_je..._**

Max pointe la ranger du haut sans tenir compte de mon début de phrase.

\- **_Bernard Arnault à valider lui-même ses chaussures. Cinq paires spécialement pour toi._**

Il monte à l'étage du dessus.

\- **_Jimmy choo !_**

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- **_Et celle-ci._** Souffle-t-il en pointant la dernière ranger en bas des Louboutin... **_c'est Valentino._**

Max se tourne vers moi, fière de sa surprise.

\- **_J'ai promis de t'offrir le meilleur du monde. Et je sais que tu es en adoration devant ses créateurs._**

\- **_Je..._**

\- **_Angela... tu vas devenir ma femme. Tu auras ce genre de surprise et de cadeau pour le reste de ta vie._**

\- **_Ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois m'y habituer._** Chuchotais-je.

Max passe sa main sur ma joue et approche ses lèvres des miennes. Ils les posent délicatement sur les miennes.

\- **_C'est pour ça que je t'aime, bébé. Tu me rappelle que les choses de la vie ne sont pas toujours faciles. Et que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur._**

\- **_Je t'aime._** Murmurais-je, en me serrant contre lui.

\- **_Parfait... maintenant choisi ta paire de chaussure et allons a ce mariage._**

Je souris doucement et essaie de visualisé mentalement, la paire de chaussure parfaite pour ma robe. Et je n'en vois qu'une.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'une soirée comme celle-ci soit possible. Maximilien discute avec deux investisseurs. Personnellement, je m'extasie devant le spectacle qui s'offre devant nous. Nous sommes à l'hippodrome et un spectacle a spécialement été créer pour cette soirée. Nous sommes en plein apéritif. J'ai un verre de menthe à l'eau dans les mains. Max boit un whisky ancien. Pure, sans glaçon.

Ce soir, c'est dîner spectacle à l'Hippodrome ! Les investisseurs voulaient nous faire découvrir l'univers captivant et convivial des courses hippiques pendant un diner. Nous devons être une centaine. L'espace étant privatisé, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à remplir le lieu. Mais, j'aime bien l'idée. Le restaurant panoramique a une vue exceptionnelle sur la piste, autant dire que le spectacle est de taille !

Un homme explique certaines choses à un petit groupe plus loin. Je préfère rester avec Max. surtout s'il a besoin de moi. J'ai posé à mes pieds, le petit paquet qu'on nous a distribué. Dedans une jolie enveloppe avec des bons à parier. A utiliser durant la soirée évidement. Visiblement Max, c'est joué. Il a promis de me montrer comment faire plus tard dans la soirée.

\- **_Madame ?_**

Un serveur se penche légèrement en me proposant des petites bouchées hors-d'œuvre. Je ne me fais pas prier en récupérant une friandise et le remerciant.

\- **_Maximilien Stuart en chair et en os !_**

Un couple vient de nous rejoindre. Je sais exactement de qui il s'agit. Max sert la main de Steve Burke, le directeur de NBC Universal.

\- **_Steve, je suis ravi de te voir._**

\- **_Tu parles, tu n'appelles plus et tu ne proposes plus aucune partie de golf !_** Ronchonne l'homme, alors que Max se penche pour embrasser la femme de Steve.

\- **_Ma secrétaire prendra contact avec la tienne rapidement._** Chantonne Max.

Steve tourne le visage vers moi. Son sourire devient un peu plus froid. Mince. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le contrarier ?

\- **_Mademoiselle Weber._**

\- **_Monsieur Burke. Je suis ravi de vous voir._**

Il me sert la main, sans rajouter un mot. Il est froid avec moi. Très froid. Max s'en rends compte. Il passe un bras autour de mes hanches et me tient contre lui.

\- **_J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur sur vous._**

Il ne passe pas par quatre chemins.

\- **_Vraiment ? Vous êtes un homme intelligent pourtant, Steve._**

J'envoie un petit regard à Max pour qu'il se calme. Il ne doit pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il sait très bien que beaucoup vont nous attendre au tournant. Il m'offre un petit sourire crispé. Je lui en fais un grand.

\- **_J'ai pu lire dans la presse, qu'Angela est vous alliez vous mariez !_**

\- **_Pour une fois, ils disent la vérité._** Marmonne mon compagnon.

\- **Vous allez vraiment vous mariez ?**

\- **Oui.**

Max et moi avant répondu en même temps. Ce qui fait rire Maximilien. Il se penche légèrement pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- **_J'aime Angela et je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle aussi. Nous avons envie de nous marier. Donc, nous le ferons._**

\- **_J'espère que vous prévoyez un contrat de mariage ?_**

Je suis bouche bée. Et Max est hors de lui. Je dois réagir et vite.

\- **_Oui. C'est prévu. Merci de vous en soucier. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir monsieur Burke. Nos assistants appelleront la vôtre._**

\- **_Vous pouvez le faire, non ?_**

Quel con ingrat. Je comprends pourquoi ma meilleure ami Brenda perd la tête en fin de journée. Il est infect comme type.

\- **_Étant donné que je suis la co-directrice de la société, j'ai d'autre dossier plus important à traiter. D'ailleurs, je vois un futur investissement. Bonne soirée, monsieur Burke._**

J'espère que Max va me suivre. J'attrape son bras pour lui faire comprendre... au cas où. Il se laisse faire, heureusement.

\- **_J'aurai dû lui dire ma façon de penser._**

\- **_Nous avons besoin de lui._**

\- **_De son entreprise Angie. Pas de lui._**

Je roule des yeux et rejoins deux hommes complètements à l'écart. Visiblement, il est très difficile d'entrer dans un mode telle que celui ou évolue Maximilien. Je les connais très peu... mais, je sais exactement de qui il s'agit.

\- **_Messieurs, bonsoir._**

Je leur offre mon plus beau sourire. J'ai besoin de les mettent en confiance.

\- **_Je suis Angela Weber et je vous présente Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Le PDG de_** ** _Stuart Compagny._**

Je leur présente ma main. Et Max en fait de même. Il sait ce que je fais. Il a tout à fait confiance en moi. C'est ce que j'apprécie. Les deux hommes sont mal à l'aise. Certainement, qu'ils se demandent ce qu'ils fiche ici. Je dois les aider. Et leur vendre du rêve américain.

\- **_Max, je te présente, Yves et Yoan Renaud. Si je ne me trompe pas._**

Les deux hommes me regardent étrangement.

\- **_non. Vous ne vous trompez pas._** Souffle le plus âge.

\- **_Enchanté messieurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez intrigué ma compagne, mais je suis prêt à vous écouter._**

\- **_Merci, monsieur._** Souffle de nouveau l'homme.

\- **_Maximilien parle très bien français, si vous préférez ?_** Dis-je dans ma langue natale.

\- **_Oui, ça serait plus appréciable._** S'amuse le plus jeune des deux.

J'ai fait très attention à la liste des invités. Nous l'avons reçu y a deux jours. J'ai fait ma petite enquête sur les petits nouveaux. Et j'ai repérer ses deux français venus y a plusieurs mois tenter leur chance ici. Sur le sol américain. Leur entreprise est très intéressante et je sais que Maximilien cherche toujours de nouvelles créations d'entreprise à investir. Celle-ci va faire son bonheur.

Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Les trois hommes semblent parfaitement s'entendre. On décide de passer à table. Sans grande surprise, Max convie les deux hommes à nous rejoindre.

\- **_Votre entreprise semble prometteuse._** Souffle Max, en tirant la chaise pour moi.

\- **_Merci_**. Murmurais-je.

\- **_Avec plaisir._**

Il s'installe à son tour, alors que Steve Burke et sa femme semblent vouloir nous rejoindre.

\- **_Mauvaise idée, Steve._**

Ce dernier est abasourdi.

\- **_Je te demande pardon ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure par respect pour nos années de collaboration... mais, je ne pas laisser passer ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû critiquer ouvertement ma femme. Pas devant moi._**

\- **_Elle n'est pas encore ta femme._** Siffle-t-il, entre colère et surprise.

\- **_C'est qu'une question de temps._** Souffle mon homme, le plus délicatement possible.

Je peux ressentir tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi à cet instant précis. Cependant, je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise, mais essaie de faire bonne figure en gardant un petit sourire.

\- **_Maximilien, tu ne penses pas me mettre à l'écart !_**

\- **_Tu as fait ton choix. Je fais donc le miens._** Souffle-t-il, mâchoire contracté.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Se fixent. Personne ne bouge. J'ai peur de respirer pour dire la vérité. C'est la femme de monsieur Burke qui prend la parole, nous surprenant. Elle ne parle jamais. Pratiquement pas du moins.

\- **_Madame et monsieur Stuart, bonne soirée._**

Elle quitte la table. Son mari la suite du regard. Puis, là suis. Je me tourne aussitôt vers Max.

\- **_Ne dit pas un mot. J'aurai dû le remettre a sa place tout à l'heure mon cœur. Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus._**

Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- **_j'en demandai pas tant._**

\- **_Personne ne discutera mes choix. Encore moins, quand il s'agit de toi. Et personne ne manque de respect à la femme qui partage ma vie._**

J'aime cet homme. Encore plus quand il réagit de cette façon.

\- **_N'en parlons plus alors._**

\- **_Bien._**

Un autre couple a pris la place des Burke. A ma grande surprise, il s'agit des Newmans. Créateurs d'événementiels. Je parle longuement avec madame Newmans tout en gardant une oreille vers Max. d'ailleurs, je dois intervenir.

\- **_Non, mon chéri... tu te trompes avec le mois d'août 2014. Nous avions réalisé une campagne contre le tissu d'inde._**

Les hommes me regardent sidérer, tandis que je reprends ma conversation avec madame Newmans. Oui, enfin, c'est sans compter sur mon futur époux.

\- **_Et tu peux nous rappeler quand nous allons faire la campagne publicitaire sur la Russie ?_**

\- **_Jamais._** Soufflais-je résolu. **_Ils ont du très bon tissu. Nous allons le récupérer directement aux particuliers. Pas d'autres interférence, encore moins dans le transport. Nous offrons l'argent qui est dû. C'est pour ça que nos créations sont... uniques !_**

Je souris doucement, porte mon verre à mes lèvres et boit une petite gorgée.

\- **_vous êtes la secrétaire de monsieur Stuart ?_**

\- **_Je l'étais. Je suis actuellement la co-directrice de Stuart Compagny._**

\- **_Je peux comprendre pourquoi._** Souffle le plus âgé à son frère.

J'ai un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- **_vous êtes doué madame._**

\- **_Merci. J'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver._**

\- **_C'est tout à votre honneur._**

Merde... il me fait du rentre dedans ? Maximilien ne va pas aimer du tout, si sa future acquisition essaie d'être charmeuse avec moi.

\- **_Ma belle, tu pourrais peut-être demander conseil à monsieur et madame Newmans pour le mariage ?_**

Max essaie de me faire passer à un message. Je l'ai tout de suite comprit. Ainsi que tout le monde à table.

\- **_Oui. J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez vous marier._** Souffle monsieur Newmans. **_Tous mes vœux de bonheur._**

\- **_Merci beaucoup._** Dis-je délicate.

\- **_Quand avez-vous décidez de le faire ?_**

\- **_Maximilien souhaite m'en faire la surprise._** Grimaçais-je.

Voilà, comment relancer un nouveau sujet. Très astucieux, monsieur Stuart.

*/*

Je suis épuisé. Littéralement. Je quitte ma robe et la pose sur le présentoir à cet effet du côté de mon lit. Demain, j'irai l'apporter au pressing. Ou j'enverrai la secrétaire de max le faire. Je souris à cette idée. Je pourrais lui faire faire tous ce que je veux. Juste car j'en ai envie. Comme il l'avait fait avec moi au début. Sauf, que si je fais ça... son travail administratif n'avancerai pas beaucoup. Grrrr.

\- **_A quoi penses-tu demi-démon ?_**

Je sursaute presque en voyant Max revenir dans la chambre avec une simple serviette autour de la taille.

\- **_Tu es torride._**

Il est pris de court par ma réplique.

\- **_Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose à l'homme que j'aime ?_** M'amusais-je, en avançant jusqu'au lit.

\- **_Tu as obligation de le dire à ton futur époux et rien qu'à lui._**

Max agrippe mes hanches et me pousse sur le lit. Je pousse un petit couinement avant qu'il ne s'allonge à moitié sur le lit et l'autre sur moi.

\- **_Donc, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire à..._**

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

\- **_Justin Bieber ?_**

\- **_Certainement pas à lui._** Soupire-t-il avant de venir mordiller mon lobe d'oreille.

\- **_Et Justin Timberlake ?_**

\- **_Non._** Grogne-t-il, avant de poser ses dents le long de ma gorge.

Ça me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Je bouge un peu, mais, il me retient... je ne devrai pas jouer... mais, j'aime trop ça.

\- **_Et que penses-tu de Benedict Cumberbatch ?_**

Il relève aussitôt la tête.

\- **_Tu le trouve sexy ?_**

Impossible de ne pas rire.

\- **_Oui, un peu._** Rigolais-je à en perdre le souffle.

Il marmonne un « ben dit donc » qui m'achève. Max fini par se lever, vu que je suis une cause perdu pour le moment. Il met son bas de pyjama puis file de son côté de lit.

\- **_Va à la douche, petite dévergonder._**

Je boude un peu.

\- **_J'aurai voulu être une grande dévergonder._**

Il soupire fortement tandis que je quitte la chambre pour la salle de bain. Je me sens d'humeur coquine ce soir.

*/*

Ce matin, le réveille est très difficile. Je me sens pas totalement connecter avec ma tête e encore moins avec mon corps.

\- **_Tu veux rester au lit ?_**

\- **_J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire ce matin._**

\- **_Dort un peu et rejoins-nous après._** Dit-il en attrapant sa cravate sur le rebord de la chaise.

Ça serait le mieux à faire. Mais, je dois me lever, alors je me lève... à contre cœur.

\- **_On va voir ton frère demain ?_**

\- **_Exact. Tu es toujours d'accord ?_**

\- **_Je dois écouter sa proposer et ensuite réfléchir à celle de Dior._**

\- **_Tu penses choisir entre les deux ?_**

\- **_Aucune idée. C'est étrange de travailler pour ses deux groupes._**

Il hoche la tête et se tourne vers moi en mettant sa veste de costume.

\- **_J'y vais. J'ai un appel en visioconférence dans pas longtemps._**

\- **_Tu es parfait !_**

Maximilien m'offre un grand sourire, avance m'embrasse avec délicatesse.

\- **_A tout à l'heure._**

Il sort de la chambre à grand pas et je file dans la salle de bain. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas resté aussi longtemps sous une douche. Je me sens toujours en décalage ce matin. C'est une sensation étrange.

A neuf heures, je suis toujours à la maison. Je déjeune devant la télévision. Comme plus jeune. Les employés de Maximilien qui sont là pour gérer la maison en notre absence semble surprit de me voir et certains me demande si je vais bien. Évidemment, je réponds par un « je suis fatigué » et ils me laissent toutes seules au calme devant la télévision.

Dix heures, je décide d'aller au travail. Je n'ai pas eu envie de conduire, alors j'ai commandé un taxi. Il me dépose devant les portes et je traîne les pieds jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- **_Bonjour madame Weber._**

\- **_Bonjour._** Soufflais-je sans relever le visage vers les hommes de sécurités.

Encore moins vers les deux secrétaires d'accueil. Tant pis, si je passe pour une méchante aujourd'hui. Je vais directement à mon bureau. Je pose mes affaires et me poste derrière mon ordinateur. J'ai 163 mails à lire et certainement à traiter. Je me sens lasse aujourd'hui. Dès les premiers mails, je sens l'impatience me gagner. Au bout de quinze mails, j'abandonne. J'attrape ma tasse et sort du bureau pour la salle de pause. Je ne suis pas productive aujourd'hui. Je suis tout le contraire. Personne dans la salle. A prévoir. Je me sers du café, le fait réchauffer et retourne à mon bureau.

Mon regard dans le vide, j'attends. Réfléchis. Je suis tourné vers la baie vitré de mon bureau. Tout en buvant un bon café chaud... j'analyse ce que je vois.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

Maximilien est dans mon bureau, je me tourne à peine pour le voir. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il se contente de me regarde étrangement.

\- **_Rien._**

\- **_Je sais._** Murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. ** _C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète._**

Il regarde autour de lui. Et j'en fais de même. Les gens nous analysent. J'en déduis que certaines personnes lui ont dit que je ne faisais rien ? C'est possible !

\- **_J'étais en train de réfléchir._** Dis-je après un instant.

\- **_A quoi ?_**

Je lui offre un petit sourire.

\- **_A Noël._**

Il arque un sourcil.

\- **_C'est dans trois semaines, Angela._**

\- **_Je sais. Mais, j'aime bien y réfléchir. J'adore Noël._**

Il hoche la tête et s'installe sur la chaise en face de la mienne. J'ai toujours tasse de café fumante entre les mains. Il la fixe avant que je reprenne la parole.

\- **_Je crois qu'on devrait faire plaisir à nos employés pour Noël._**

\- **_Du genre ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir._**

En réalité, j'ai déjà tout réfléchit, mais je veux aussi faire une surprise à Max. alors, je ne dirais rien.

\- **_Bien._** Dit-il simplement en récupérant son téléphone qui vibre.

Comme trop souvent à mon goût. Il décroche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_Maximilien Taylor Stuart, bonjour !_**

Il passe en mode patron super milliardaire. J'adore.

\- **_Comment ça il est là ?_**

Max se lève d'un bond et me fait signe de ne pas bouger.

\- **_OK. J'arrive._**

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** Risquais-je, alors qu'il raccroche.

\- **_Mon père veut me voir._**

Merde. Je n'aime pas cette phrase dans sa bouche.

\- **_Encore ?_** Soupirais-je.

\- **_Oui. Il est en bas à l'accueil. Je vais allez le voir. J'aimerai bien que tu ..._**

\- **_Je reste ici ! Pas de souci. En plus, je n'ai pas la force de combattre avec qui que ce soit._**

Il semble un peu surprit. Je l'accompagne toujours à ce genre de combat. Pour montrer notre force, qu'on reste soudé et surtout pour avoir deux fois plus de répartie. Pas cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

\- **_Mon cœur tu es sur que tu ne devrais pas allez voir un médecin ?_**

\- **_Oui. C'est juste de la fatigue. Rien de grave._**

Il hoche la tête, vient m'embrasser sur le bout du nez et quitte mon bureau. Moi, je reste à la même place et fini mon café en pensant à... Noël !

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Mon demi-frère est là, assis à une table de ce petit café. Il fixe son verre naturellement. Il semble détendu. Pour ma part, je sers ma main un peu plus contre celle de ma futur femme. Je relâche la pression, quand elle sert à son tour. Au contraire de mon demi-frère, je suis... tendu.

Il relève la tête et tombe sur nous. Il a aussitôt un franc sourire. Je suis assez surpris. Il semble réellement content de nous voir. Mince. Colton Stuart mon demi-frère de trente-quatre ans, se lève de sa chaise et tends aussitôt la main à Angela. Cette dernière la récupère et la sert.

\- **_Angela, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir._**

\- **_Merci._** Murmure-t-elle assez intimité.

Colton relâche sa main et tends la sienne vers moi.

\- **_Maximilien !_** Souffle-t-il, un peu plus sur ses gardes.

Je sers sa main sans ajouter mot. Puis, je tire la chaise pour ma femme qui m'offre un petit sourire avant de prendre place. Je prends la chaise libre à ses côtés, tandis que Colton et moi prenons place.

\- **_Vous désirez boire quelques choses ?_**

Il est dix-neuf heures, j'ai très envie d'un cognac ou un whisky, mais je dois penser affaires et stratégie. Je regarde ma belle dans la seconde. Je sais ce qu'elle veut.

\- **_Comme d'habitude ?_**

\- **_S'il te plaît._**

Je lève la main pour appeler le serveur. Il est là en une fraction de seconde. Ils savent qui nous sommes. Pas de doute.

\- **_Un cappuccino, sans sucre, avec une pointe de crème chantilly. Maison de préférence, sinon oublié. Et pour moi un café, noir. Sans sucre._**

\- **_Avec crème monsieur ?_** Souffle le serveur.

\- **_Non, merci !_**

Ma femme répond pour moi. Dieu que j'aime ça. Elle m'offre un grand sourire maintenant.

\- **_C'est assez impressionnant._** Chuchote Colton, en nous regardant à tour de rôle. **_Vous êtes vraiment attentif l'un à l'autre._**

\- **_C'est ma femme !_** Dis-je sans perdre une seconde.

Personne ne me contredit. Encore moi Angela. On doit être soudé. Elle le sait.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart..._**

Angela s'arrête est force les sourcils.

\- **_Je peux vous appelez Colton ? C'est difficile pour moi de parler à deux monsieur Stuart._**

\- **_Bien sûr._** Rigole-t-il en attrapant son verre.

Il boit un martini.

\- **_Merci, Colton, je pense que nous devrions voir certain point concernant votre proposition._**

\- **_Vous avez reçu la documentation et le contrat ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai tout analysé._**

Elle part alors dans un monologue détaillé de ce contrat et de la proposition. Bien sûr, elle ne dit rien concernant l'offre de Dior. Colton l'interrompt de temps à autre, pour certain détails supplémentaire. Lorsqu'elle finit, j'ai fini mon café et Colton semble attendre la suite avec impatience. Je sais que c'est à moi de jouer.

\- **_Votre offre et intéressante. Mais est-ce que cela va suffire._**

Colton me regarde étrangement.

\- **_Vous voulez parler de l'offre de Dior ?_**

\- **_Entre autre !_**

Je souris fièrement.

\- **_Vous avez d'autre offre ?_** Réclame-t-il.

Angela me regarde tendrement. Elle sait aussi ce que j'essaie de faire. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle sait comment je travail.

\- **_Donc, vous voulez une proposition qui tient la route et avantageuse ?_**

Colton ne regarde que moi.

\- **_ce n'est pas avoir moi que tu fais affaire !_**

Il est surprit par mon ton. Angela se racle la gorge mal à l'aise.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je suis surprise tout comme Colton. Maximilien c'est braqué immédiatement. J'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi. Mon téléphone sonne. Une première fois. Je l'attrape et le met en silencieux sans vérifier l'appelant. Colton commence à me faire une autre proposition. J'écoute attentivement. Max également.

Mon téléphone sonne encore et encore. Sans interruption. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est incroyable comme c'est irritant. Je fini par l'attraper sous le regard surprit de Max. Je regarde l'appelant et fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

\- **_C'est un numéro Français !_**

\- **_Répond._**

Sa voix ne laisse aucune place à l'hésitation. Je réponds un peu inquiète.

\- **_Angela Weber !_** Récitais-je la voix tremblante.

\- **_Angie... c'est maintenant!_**

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Bella est partie aux urgences._**

Mon cœur arrête aussitôt de battre. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Comme si le monde tourner autour de moi... et que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

\- **_Edward ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rit-il.

\- **_Bella est en train d'accoucher ?_**

\- **_Ouiiiii._** Hurle-t-il aussitôt. **_Je dois y aller. A plus tard._**

Il raccroche et je pense bien que je suis blanche comme neige. Max récupère le téléphone entre mes mains et passe une main sur ma joue.

\- **_Princesse, tu vas bien ?_**

\- **_Belle est à l'hôpital._** Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

\- **_Pour l'accouchement ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Il sourit doucement.

\- **_Tu devrais être contente, mon cœur._**

\- **_Je le suis_**.

Maximilien rigole doucement.

\- **_Vient... on rentre faire les bagages et j'essaie de nous trouver des billets d'avions._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr, mon cœur !_**

Cet homme est fantastique. Vraiment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Je tiens à dire PARDON pour le manque de temps pour poster.**

 **vous êtes nombreux à me le faire remonter.**

 **Entre la vente de l'appartement, le déménagement, la construction de notre maison et le mariage... je n'arrive à rien.**

 **Je vous remercie donc d'être patient. je n'abandonne pas. je suis juste plus lente!**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 ***Amicalement Sabrina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je regarde Bella avec tendresse. J'ai tend d'amour qui me traverse à ce moment. C'est indescriptible comme sensation.

\- **_Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir rentrer te reposer ?_**

Edward me pose la question pour la troisième fois en deux heures. Nous sommes venus tout droit après l'aéroport. Le vol n'a pas été des plus agréables de surcroît. Ni pour moi. Ni pour Maximilien. Beaucoup de turbulence. Impossible de fermer l'œil.

\- **_Je vais bien. Vraiment !_** Rajoutais-je, le voyant ouvrir la bouche. **_Sauf, si tu veux qu'on vous laisse tranquille ? Ce que je peux comprendre._**

\- **_Tu as traversé le globe, Angie. Tu peux rester avec nous autant que tu veux !_**

Je suis à coté de Bella. Elle tient son petit trésor dans les bras. Elles sont adorable toutes les deux. Une petite fille. Voilà ce que mon amie vient d'avoir. Ils n'ont pas encore choisi de prénom... mais, ils ne sont pas presser visiblement. Cependant l'administration leur rappelle régulièrement.

Bella avait passé plus de douze heures d'accouchement. Elle avait dit avoir eu la journée la plus horrible, mais aussi la plus heureuse de sa vie. Je ne peux que la comprendre. J'ai très envie d'avoir un jour la possibilité de mettre un enfant au monde. Et je sais que Max sera présent pour moi... comme Edward avec Bella.

\- **_Vous restez combien de temps ?_** Souffle Bella, en retenant difficilement un bâillement.

\- **_Deux jours._** Dit Maximilien, simplement.

\- **_C'est cours !_** Ronchonne-t-elle.

\- **_C'est difficile de laisser la société._** Dis-je pour calmer le jeu.

\- **_Vous revenez pour les fêtes ?_**

\- **_Je ne pense pas._**

Je ne regarde même pas en direction de Maximilien. Je sais qu'il prévoie de fêter Noël avec sa famille. Même si je n'ai pas été invité, il me semble logique de rester avec lui. On reste avec Bella et Edward, encore une bonne demi-heure avant de prendre congés.

\- **_Tu veux allez voir tes parents ou on va à l'hôtel ?_**

\- **_L'hôtel, je suis exténué et ma famille risque de vouloir nous réquisitionner pour le repas ou la soirée._**

\- **_OK. On va à l'hôtel._**

Max me tient la main fermement, avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. On sort de l'hôpital serrer et j'adore ça.

\- **_On rentre comment ?_**

Max lève la main. Il y a un taxi qui arrive.

\- **_Le véhicule de madame !_**

\- **_Tu vas avoir une note salé ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_J'ai de l'argent. Et ça fait un heureux !_**

Je roule des yeux et monte à l'arrière du taxi. L'homme semble savoir exactement où se rendre. Je reste coller à l'homme de ma vie. Finalement, le véhicule s'arrête devant un des hôtels luxueux de la ville. Un cinq étoiles, rien que ça !

Je ne fais aucun commentaire. De toute façon, c'est inutile Maximilien restera Maximilien. Et c'est une partie de lui qui ne pourra jamais changer. Je dois m'y habituer. C'est tout. Un homme nous attend déjà à l'entrée. Max lui sert la main.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart, nous sommes honorés de votre présence. J'espère que vous aurez un agréable séjour chez nous._**

\- **_Merci._**

Maximilien vient de lui répondre en français, alors que l'homme à fait un effort pour lui parler en Anglais. Je roule des yeux et souris à l'homme prit de cours.

\- **_Monsieur Maximilien manque cruellement de bonne manière ce soir. Il semble fatigué. Et il parle parfaitement français._** Repris-je dans ma langue natal. **_Merci pour votre accueil._**

\- **_Avec plaisir madame..._**

\- **_Weber. Angela Weber, la fiancée de monsieur Stuart._**

L'homme m'offre un grand sourire puis nous guide jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sur notre passage plusieurs personnes nous fixent. Comme si notre venu était digne du cadeau de Noël en avance.

Une fois dans la chambre, nous commandons au Room service un dîner. Max se précipite sous la douche. Après un temps de réflexion, je me décide à le rejoindre. Heureusement, il y a une baignoire et une douche à l'italienne. Nu comme un verre, je le rejoins sous l'eau. Il est un peu étonné, mais à peine.

\- **_En voilà une bonne surprise, madame Weber._**

\- **_J'ai besoin d'un câlin._**

Je me faufile aussitôt entre ses bras et le sert fort. Max me tient contre lui de longue minute. L'eau tiède coule sur nous, à torrent.

\- **_Tu vas bien, ma belle ?_**

\- **_Je suis fatigué et j'ai beaucoup de chose en tête._**

\- **_A cause de Bella et du bébé ?_** Soufflet-il, avant de poser ses dents le long de mon cou.

Tout mon corps se tend contre lui. Il vient de réveiller ma libido en un simple geste. Et vu son état... il a très envie de moi. Ici. Maintenant. Je relève la tête lorsqu'il me relâche et monte sur mes pointes de pieds pour l'embrasser. Notre baiser est loin d'être doux et délicat. Bien au contraire.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps. Ses doigts se promènent sensuellement. D'une main assurée, je vais jusqu'à son entrejambe et le touche avec délicatesse. Il siffle entre ses dents et rejette la tête en arrière.

\- **_Bébé, tu es la chose la plus diabolique au monde._**

Je ris doucement avant de relever une jambe pour entourer sa hanche. Il comprend tout de suite ce que je veux et me maintient aussitôt par le bas du dos. Lentement, Maximilien entre en moi. Il est tellement délicat. Tellement attentionné.

\- **_Tu es toujours coquine, j'aime ça chez toi !_** Murmure-t-il, en entament de lent vas et vient.

\- **_Que ça ?_** Dis-je le souffle court.

\- **_Y a tellement de choses que j'aime chez toi, Angela. J'ai hâte de faire de toi ma femme._**

J'ai mon ventre qui se contact aussitôt. Je vais déjà jouir. Incroyable.

\- **_Madame Stuart. Angela Stuart._** Chuchotais-je à son oreille, avant d'attraper son lobe entre mes dents.

Il grogne contre mon cou. Je sais qu'il adore ça. Un de ses points faibles. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Max ne puisse plus se retenir. De toute façon, j'ai déjà joui... je ne peux pas être trop gourmande. Et je sais qu'il me refera l'amour très rapidement.

*/*

Mes parents sont presque sous le choc de nous voir débarquer chez eux le lendemain matin. Il est environs neuf heure, ma mère est dans le jardin, en train de jardiner, tandis que mon père est dans le garage avec semble-t-il un vélo.

\- **_Angela ?_**

\- **_Bonjour maman._**

Ma mère retire ses gans, alors que je me précipice pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mon père est déjà près de nous. Ma mère me sert dans ses bras et mon père vient se rajouter au câlin groupé. Ça m'étonnerait que Max se joigne à nous.

\- **_Angela, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_**

\- **_Nous sommes venus voir le bébé de Bella._** Dis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- **_Tu as traversé le globe pour voir un nouveau-né ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rigolais-je devant sa tête livide.

Mon père rigole grandement, puis sert la main que Max lui présente.

\- **_Bonjour, monsieur Weber._**

\- **_Maximilien, je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom._**

\- **_Je vais essayer._** Rigole mon homme, avant que ma mère lui présente ses joues.

Max semble toujours mal à l'aise avec mes parents. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Ma mère sort la grande vaisselle pour nous recevoir.

\- **_Maman, c'est juste un café qu'on va boire._**

\- **_J'ai fait une tarte au citron. Tu vas bien en prendre une part ?_**

Je déteste quand elle me fait ses petits yeux de chat botté. C'est horrible. Je me sens impuissante face à elle.

\- **_Une toute petite part._**

\- **_Bien. Maximilien ?_**

\- **_Une part aussi, madame._**

Elle le reprend aussitôt et il m'envoie un sourire. Il le fait exprès. Il continuera à les appeler par le nom de famille. Je le sais parfaitement. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas. Du moins, tant que mes parents ne se sente pas froissé.

Assis autour de la table base du salon, ma mère nous sert le café rapidement. Mon père ne fait que sourire. C'est incroyable. Ils n'ont plus trop les jumeaux à la maison. Isaac est étudiant en mécanique. Et en plus, il travaille dans un garage le week-end et barman la semaine de nuit. Il a des horaires très différentes de ce de mes parents. Joshua est quant à lui, étudiant en sport. Il travaille dans une salle de sport en soirée.

\- **_Les garçons sont au courant de ta visite ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai envoyé un message ce matin. Il essaie d'être là pour le repas ce soir._**

\- **_Tu restes jusqu'à quand chérie ?_**

\- **_Demain soir. Nous avons un vol de nuit._**

\- **_C'est bien que vous soyez venu. Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué._**

Je remercie ma mère d'inclure Max dans cette phrase.

\- **_On va tout faire pour revenir plus souvent, madame Weber. Mais, c'est très difficile pour nous de quitter New-York._**

\- **_Je sais. C'est déjà bien d'essayer._** Souffle-t-elle rapidement.

\- **_Cependant, je ne vois pas de contrainte à ce qu'Angela revienne régulièrement._**

Je suis bouche bée par cette révélation. Je suis presque tournée vers lui.

\- **_Vraiment ? Ça serait merveilleux._** Chantonne ma mère en tapant dans ses mains.

Ben merde. Je ne préfère rien dire pour le moment. Je souris tranquillement et essaie de faire la conversation à mes parents et Max. malheureusement, j'ai plein d'idée et de questions en tête. Ce qui rend l'échange, plus... délicat.

Il est onze heures, lorsque Max prend congé. Il fuit. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens. Il ne m'a pas parlé d'un dîner d'affaire. Et il ne veut pas que je vienne avec lui. Ce qui est très étrange puisqu'en temps normal il bouge tous mes rendez-vous pour que je puisse venir avec lui. Une fois, il a même dû « supplier ». Pas aujourd'hui.

\- **_Max ?_**

Je le suis à l'extérieur. Il est presque au taxi, d'ailleurs.

\- **_Angie ? Rentre, tu vas attraper froid._**

Je suis avec un simple chemisier. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma veste.

\- **_Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?_**

Il est douché. En une seconde, je peux voir son visage ce transformer. De gaie et joviale, il passe à froid et distant.

\- **_Est-ce que je dois réellement répondre à cette question ?_**

Je le fixe sans dire mot. Ce qui semble encore plus le contrarier. Je fini par continuer dans mes questions.

\- **_Pourquoi avoir dit à ma mère que je reviendrai autant de fois que possible ?_**

\- **_Car, je le pense !_** Marmonne-t-il.

Il reste toujours aussi froid.

\- **_j'ai un poste important._**

\- **_Je pourrai m'occuper du plus urgent._**

Putain, il joue à quoi ? Il essaie de me remplacer ou quoi ?

\- **_Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? Tu veux me retirer des affaires ?_**

\- **_Quoi ?_**

Il semble vraiment surprit par mes questions.

\- **_Est-ce que tu as des retours négatifs sur mes dossiers ?_**

\- **_Non. Absolument pas Angela ! Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?_**

Et toi ? Ais-je avis de répondre. Heureusement, mon père débarque au même moment. Il sort de la maison et nous fixe étrangement.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Très bien_**. Marmonnais-je, en plantant Max sur place. **_Tu vas à l'église ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Je t'accompagne !_**

Mon père est étonné mais il ne l'avouera jamais. J'entends le taxi démarrer et prendre la route.

*/*

Je suis resté avec mon père à l'église jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Ma mère et Joshua nous attendait tranquillement. Mon frère me sert fort dans ses bras avant de me relâcher.

\- **_Ça fait plaisir de te voir !_**

\- **_Merci._** Souris-je avant de prendre place à table.

\- **_Où est Maximilien ?_**

\- **_A un dîner d'affaire._**

\- **_Et tu n'as pas besoin d'y être ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Visiblement, non._**

Mon frère sans la tension dans ma voix. Il est toutefois conscient du regard de ma mère sur nous. Il change donc de sujet.

Après le repas, Joshua retourne travailler. Ma mère qui est en repos va faire la sieste, tandis que mon père retourne à la paroisse. Je me retrouve comme une conne, toute seule, sans savoir quoi faire. Je décide de faire quelques choses d'important pour moi. Du moins, ce que j'ai voulu faire depuis mon départ de la France. J'appelle un taxi et attend qu'il arrive. Puis, je lui donne les coordonnées dès qu'il est là. J'ai le souffle un peu court. J'ai le stress qui monde. Est c'est pire quand je suis à destination. Après avoir payé le taxi, je monte les quelques marches pour me retrouver au milieu du hall d'entrée. Y a toujours autant de personnes. Les standardistes des différentes entreprises me font face. Il y a toujours Dior, Cartier, Tiffany&Co, Louis Vuitton, Prada et Franck Muller (la grande marque de montres). Toutes me regardent étrangement. Faut dire qu'avec mon manteau blanc signée Prada, je ne passe pas inaperçue.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide. Pour leur faire comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je me souviens parfaitement ou se situe l'entreprise Dior et à quel étage. Une fois dans le couloir de Dior, je me sens un peu mieux. Je connais les lieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de stresser. Je vais à mon ancien bureau. Le A3. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir en premier, Tonny Fournier et Charline Gauthier qui travail au pôle Espagne, Portugal et Brésil. Près d'eux David Roux et Claire Muller. Ils sont en charge de tous les autres pays de l'union européenne. Constance Duval est toute seule à un bureau. Elle était ma collègue au pôle Amérique et Anglais.

\- **_Pardon !_**

Une voix masculine me fait presque sursauter. Évidemment, cela attire l'attention. J'offre un grand sourire à mes anciens collègues et me pousse du chemin.

\- **_Je peux vous aider ?_**

L'homme ressemble à top model. C'est incroyable. Pas de chance pour lui, l'équipe sort de sa torpeur et vient me saluer, comme il se doit. D'ailleurs, ils parlent tous en même temps et j'essaie de répondre à toutes les questions. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, une voix nous interrompt.

\- **_J'aurai du me douter que tout ce vacarme était une cause à effet, d'une des plus femmes de notre pays._** Proclame grandement Éric Marin.

Mon ancien recruteur et employé entre dans le bureau tout sourire. Il m'embrasse sur les deux joues, joyeux.

\- **_Que tu fais-tu ici Angela ?_**

Je suis un peu surprise par le ton de sa voix.

\- **_Je suis simplement venu dire bonjour._**

\- **_Rien d'autre ?_**

\- **_Non. Rien d'autre._**

Il hoche la tête, puis perds son sourire.

\- **_Est-ce que tu viens dans nos bureau avec du Prada ?_**

Je rigole aussitôt, puis lui montre mes chaussures.

\- **_Je ne comptais pas venir... et puis, j'ai aussi des Louboutin au pied !_**

Il roule des yeux et me pose pleins de question sur ma vie New-Yorkaise. Le petit nouveau, qui est en réalité mon remplaçant, me mange littéralement du regard. Ce qui étrangement ne me dérange pas. Il est plutôt mignon et jeune. C'est très flatteur. Du moment qu'il ne fait pas de vague. Ça me va !

Je reste avec eux une bonne demi-heure. Ensuite, je me dirige vers le bureau d'Alice Cullen. Elle travail avec Bella normalement, mais vu que cette dernière est à l'hôpital, Alice se retrouve seule. Ou peut-être pas. J'arrive toute souriante dans son bureau, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur Ben. Toujours avec son appareille photo. Il me repaire tout de suite, même s'il discute avec une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Ben est surprit. Mais, pas Alice. Cette dernière saute de son siège avec un cri perçant et court jusqu'à moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Incroyable. Elle me sert si fort que j'en ai mal, mais je m'en contre fiche.

\- **_Tu es déjà allez voir Bella ?_** Questionne-t-elle, en me relâchant.

\- **_Oui. Dès que l'avion a atterri._** Rigolais-je, devant son air enjoué.

\- **_Elle devait être tellement contente de te voir._**

\- **_Oui. Edward aussi._** Soufflais-je, heureuse de retrouver mon amie.

\- **_Tu restes combien de temps ?_**

\- **_Jusqu'à demain soir. On a un avion de nuit ?_**

\- **_On ?_** S'étonne-t-elle.

\- **_Maximilien est venu en France avec moi._**

Elle est bouche bée par cette révélation.

\- **_Sérieux ?_** Elle semble surprise.

\- **_Oui. Sérieux !_**

Ben c'est avancé jusqu'à nous. Je tends la main dans sa direction sans perdre une seconde.

\- **_Ben._** Le saluais-je poliment.

Il me sert la main rapidement et la relâche dans la seconde. Intéressant.

\- **_Bonjour, Angela. Tu es radieuse._**

\- **_Merci._**

Un petit silence s'installe, mais heureusement Alice est là pour gérer la situation. Elle m'invite à prendre place à son bureau et me raconte tout ce que j'ai raté. Dans les moindres détails. J'ai dû rester avec Alice environs une bonne heure. Ben et la femme avec lui, son partie faire leur vie ailleurs et c'est tant mieux. Mon téléphone fini par sonner. Max. Je décroche le cœur battant fort.

\- **_Allo ?_**

\- **_Tu t'amuses bien ?_**

Je fronce les sourcils dangereusement.

\- **_De quoi tu parles ?_**

Il semble tendu. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- **_Je tourne le dos quelques instant et tu file rejoindre ton ex ?_**

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme.

\- **_Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est inapproprié ?_**

\- **_Inapproprié d'aller voir mes anciens collègues de boulot et d'aller voir Alice Cullen ?_** Sifflais-je, entre mes dents.

Il reste silencieux une seconde.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Lève les yeux._**

Ce que je fais. Malheureusement, je suis très surprise de voir mon homme sur la passerelle qui se situe en face de moi.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_** Chuchotais-je.

\- **_Rendez-vous d'affaires._**

Je perds mon envie de jouer avec lui. Il doit s'en rendre compte.

\- **_J'avais rendez-vous avec les directeurs commerciaux de Tiffany &Co et Franck Muller._**

\- **_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?_**

\- **_Je voulais que tu restes avec ta famille. Et je te retrouve ici !_**

Merde fait chier. Il est énervant ce type. Je raccroche et me lève de mon siège. Alice fixe Max sans relâche. Je sors du bureau et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers Max et la passerelle. Ce dernier sourit, mais c'est juste pour la forme. Il sait que beaucoup de monde nous regarde.

\- **_Tu me fais quoi là ?_** Dis-je simplement.

\- **_Je n'aime pas, ne pas savoir où tu te trouves._**

\- **_Tu m'as fliqué ou tu m'as trouvé par hasard ?_** Questionnais-je, sur la défensive.

\- **_J'étais en face quand je t'ai vu. Je t'analyse depuis plusieurs minutes._**

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Maximilien Taylor Stuart, l'homme de ma vie, fini par lever la main jusqu'à mon visage. Tendrement, avec douceur il caresse ma joue. Mon cou. C'est délicat. Et j'adore ça. Nous sommes proches maintenant. Très proche.

\- **_Je n'aime pas être loin de toi._** Murmurais-je faiblement.

\- **_Je ne suis partie que quelques heures._**

\- **_Je veux dire... émotionnellement. Je n'aime pas quand tu mets des barrières entre nous._**

Il est surprit par mes paroles.

\- **_Tu as l'impression que je te mets de côté ?_**

\- **_Des fois._**

\- **_Je suis désolé, Angie. Ce n'est pas volontaire._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Je lui offre un petit sourire, tandis qu'on se rapproche encore. En réalité, nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, lentement, Max me relève le visage. Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. C'est un baiser chaste. Délicat. Puissant. Je peux sentir l'amour qu'il a pour moi à cet instant. Et j'aime ça. Avec Max, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spéciale. Et je trouve ça... fascinant comme situation.

\- **_On retourne chez tes parents ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres. **_Je vais récupérer mes affaires._**

\- **_Je te suis._**

Heureusement, il n'y a pas Ben dans le bureau, fis-je mentalement.

*/*

Mes frères ont réussi à se libérer ce soir. J'en suis très heureuse. Nous sommes à table en train de dîner. Max semble comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je suis rassuré. De toute façon, il apprécie ma famille, surtout mes frères. D'ailleurs, ils sont en train de parler basket. Une fois encore.

On décide d'aller prendre le dessert dans le salon. Personnellement, j'opte pour une alternative du fondant au chocolat de ma mère. Ce que Max repaire tout de suite.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu manges, petite fille?_**

\- **_Une banane._** Murmurais-je, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- **_Ah... et elle est bonne !_**

Je remarque tout de suite le changement d'intonation de voix. Je m'étouffe presque avec mon morceau. Ce qui le fait rire.

\- **_J'aurai jamais cru que tu sois si sournois ?_**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Non !_** Rigolais-je, devant sa tête toute fière.

Maximilien fini par me tirer la langue, puis il sort du salon en chantonnant. Ce type est vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. J'attrape mon téléphone et lui envoie un message.

 ** _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive et ou es Maximilien Taylor Stuart ? »_**

Je vois à travers la fenêtre mon homme discuter avec Isaac qui fume tranquillement. Puis, il passe la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et retire son téléphone. Je le vois se tourner vers moi, me sourire et écrire. Je reçois le texto dans la foulé.

 ** _« Tu as l'air heureuse. Ça me rend heureux ! »_**

J'ai le souffle coupé par ses mots. Et je sais exactement de quoi j'ai envie là, tout de suite. Maintenant. J'attrape mon sac, puis je me lève et sort de la maison avec ma veste. Mon frère et Max me regarde aussitôt.

\- **_Isaac, on rentre. Je suis fatigué. On vous rejoindra demain pour le petit déjeuné._**

\- **_Maman va être furieuse !_** Souffle-t-il rapidement.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je vais jusqu'à la voiture et attends que monsieur se décide à ouvrir la voiture. Il finit par le faire. Je monte côté passager et lui derrière le volant.

\- **_Tu peux m'expliquer?_** S'amuse-t-il.

\- **_Direction l'hôtel. J'ai envie de faire l'amour à mon futur époux._**

Max prend la route, en rigolant tout le long du trajet. Rien que ça.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis revenu ce matin de France et je me sens totalement désorienté. J'aurais aimé resté avec la famille d'Angela. Ils sont si agréables. Et puis, ma belle semblait triste de les quitter hier soir. Nous devions passer les fêtes de fin d'année ici, à New-York... mais, je pense avoir changé d'avis. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver en famille. Et vu que la mienne ne fait pas Noël à New-York... on risque fortement de se retrouver en France pour cette période. Bien sûr, je compte rien lui dire et lui faire une très belle surprise.

Je travaille les deux premières heures sans intermittence. J'essaie de me concentrer. Puis, j'appelle Angela pour quelques demandes de renseignements. Ensuite, je fais venir Nicholas et Chelsea pour fixer mes prochains rendez-vous et pour savoir où en sont certains dossiers important. Chelsea prends beaucoup la parole. Un peu trop. Nicholas reste plus en retrait. Angela devait lui parler. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

Nicholas me regarde étrangement, puis hoche la tête. Dois-je insister ?

\- **_Vous êtes sur ?_**

Il est surprit. Chelsea fronce les sourcils et me regarde étrangement.

\- **_Oui, monsieur. Merci._**

Bon... j'ai demandé deux fois. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Ils sortent de mon bureau dix minutes plus tard. J'en profite pour appeler Angela. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite et me laisse poireauter de longues secondes.

\- **_Oui ?_**

La femme que j'aime semble toute essoufflée.

\- **_Tu étais ou ?_**

\- **_Aux toilettes !_** Murmure-t-elle.

\- **_Tu es toute seule ?_**

\- **_Non !_**

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Tu n'étais pas toute seule aux toilettes ?_**

\- **_Non, idiot. Je ne suis pas toute seule dans mon bureau._**

\- **_Ah..._**

Je me sens ridicule pour le coup. Elle s'en rend compte et rigole à mes dépends.

\- **_Je voulais savoir si tu avais discuté avec Nicholas._**

\- **_Oui bien sûr !_**

\- **_Non... je parle du fait qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise._**

\- **_Oui, Max. j'ai parlé avec Nicholas !_**

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

\- **_Et ?_**

\- **_Je ne te dirais rien. Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question._** Souffle-t-elle gentiment.

\- **_Je ne peux pas faire ça, Angie._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Je suis le patron !_**

Je peux l'imaginer rouler des yeux à cette phrase. Je me sens encore plus ridicule.

\- **_Angela est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?_**

\- **_Non._** Soupire-t-elle.

\- **_Bien. A tout à l'heure._**

Je raccroche sans cérémonie. J'aime contrôle. Tout savoir. Et ce n'est pas le cas, en ce qui concerne Nicholas. Il me cache beaucoup trop de chose. Je peux le ressentir. J'essaie de me remettre au travail. Mais, c'est difficile. Cette histoire me tiraille l'esprit. C'est pourquoi, je me levé de mon bureau pour rejoindre celui de Nicholas. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- **_Nicholas ?_**

Il relève le visage vers moi surprit. Il arque un sourcil en ne me voyant pas continuer.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart ?_**

Je souffle un grand coup, puis me lance.

\- **_Nicholas, je dois savoir ce qui vous tracasse !_**

Il est sous le choc. Je sais... je n'y vais pas avec des gants.

\- **_que voulez-vous dire ?_**

\- **_Vous n'allez pas bien. Je peux le voir._**

\- **_Tout va bien._**

\- **_Vous mentez et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai besoin d'avoir une totale confiance en vous. Et ce n'est pas le cas._**

Le silence me répond. Je vois du coin de l'œil, Angela arriver. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. Je suis devant le fait accompli.

\- **_Effectivement._** Murmure-t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil, la femme qui partage ma vie. **_Il y a quelques choses._**

\- **_Nous y arrivons !_** Chuchotais-je à mon tour. Je vous écoute.

Chelsea aussi visiblement. Elle ne bouge même plus.

\- **_Je ne suis pas certain que vous souhaitiez l'entendre, monsieur._**

\- **_Je vous le demande, Nicholas. Et si ma future femme peut faire avec et vous aide, alors moi aussi._**

\- **_Je crois qu'il est temps de tout dire Nicholas._** Chantonne Angela, en posant des dossiers sur le bureau de mon assistant. ** _Tu te sentiras libérer et Max te laissera tranquille._**

\- **_Elle a raison._** Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nicholas hoche la tête. Il ne dit rien durant une minute. Comme s'il cherchait les mots qu'il allait utiliser. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, je suis sous le choc. Même plus que ça.

\- **_En réalité monsieur... Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes. Mais par les hommes. Je suis gay !_**

\- **_Oh ! Euh... mais vous le saviez ?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur. Je n'avais juste pas envie de le dire à tout le monde._**

Il est mal à l'aise. Et je le suis encore plus.

\- **_D'accord. Euh... félicitation ?_**

Nicholas regarde Angela qui se retient de rire.

\- **_Félicitation ?_** Reprend-t-elle.

Je grogne contre elle, puis fait demi-tour pour mon bureau. Angela me suit... morte de rire. Littéralement.

\- **_Vas-y, moque-toi de moi !_** Rouspétais-je.

Elle rit deux fois plus. Elle se tient difficilement à mon bureau.

\- **_Non, mais..._**

Elle essaie de reprendre son souffle.

\- **_Tu es tout blanc !_** M'apprend-t-elle.

Nouvelle crise de fou rire. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cette femme. Elle est incroyable. Dans tous les sens du terme !

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Ce lundi du 13 décembre, nous avions un gala au Lincoln Center à New York. Valentino. Il organisait une soirée, comme la marque de luxe, sait si bien le faire. Depuis des années, la maison de couture habille les stars de la planète pour les sublimer sur les red carpet. C'est pourquoi, nous étions à ce Gala de la maison Valentino. Maximilien voulait à tout prit une collaboration avec cette enseigne.

Un parterre de stars a fait le déplacement pour ce gala de charité. On y retrouve donc Olivia Palermo. Elle s'est fait connaître en tant qu'actrice, c'est grâce à son goût pour la mode et à son sens du style que celle-ci a fait fortune. Je dois admettre qu'elle est absolument renversante. Elle a une robe de la marque italienne pour l'occasion. Comme nous toutes. Une base de mousseline de soie noire, des broderies or aux motifs géométriques, et autres fourrures... resplendissante ! A ses côtés, son mari Johannes Huebl. Je dois admettre qui est tout aussi sexy en smoking. Mais, je ne l'avouerai jamais de vive voix pour ne pas froisser Max. Nous avions également à la soirée, Nicki Hilton et sa mère. Coiffé d'un head-band, la sœur de Paris, brille de mille feux avec un maquillage parfait et une robe bleu à motif, griffée Valentino.

Quant à Diane Kruger, l'actrice a opté pour une robe à base noire, à plumes vertes et noirs afin de faire ressortir son côté animal. Je n'y aurai jamais pensée. Mais, c'est vrai que j'ai des idées pleines la tête après ce genre de soirée. Elle a aussi un collier qui descend sur sa poitrine et qui vient parfaire la tenue.

Liv Tyler a étalement fait le déplacement, avec une robe noire coupe droite et à motif floral. Keira Nightley est plus sobre avec une robe et un manteau, tous les deux noir. Côté homme, il y a du très beau monde aussi. Bruce Willis en costume et sa femme, en robe sombre avec un tulle travaillé avec des papillons brodés. L'acteur Mark Ruffalo est venu avec sa femme, (du moins je le pense vu comme ils sont proches). Elle a d'ailleurs un très beau décolleté plongeant.

\- **_Maximilien Stuart ?_**

Une femme vient de rejoindre Maximilien. J'ai dû répondre à mon téléphone pour un dossier important avec Nicholas. Il est resté tard ce soir. Je viens donc de lui donner sa matinée. Je n'ai pas le nom en bouche de cette sublime brune avec mon futur époux, mais son visage met familier. Elle regarde mon compagnon, avec trop d'intérêt à mon goût. Max ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il a une coupe de champagne dans les mains et joue avec. Tandis que j'ai un verre de soda et ma petite pochette qui me sert de sac à main dans l'autre. D'ailleurs, je viens d'y glisser mon téléphone.

\- **_Effectivement._**

Max a pris sa grosse voix d'entrepreneur. Pas de charmeur. Ça me rassure tout de suite. Puis, il lui tend la main, mais la splendide femme se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les deux joues. Je peux voir mon homme se tendre. Ben mince alors... elle n'a pas froid aux yeux celle-ci.

\- **_J'ai entendu tellement de bien de vous. Une amie vient de dire que vous étiez présent ce soir. C'est l'occasion rêvé pour avoir un entretient._**

Max fronce les sourcils. Je peux parfaitement le voir d'où je suis. La femme est de trois quart dos à moi. Par contre, j'entends tout. Ou presque.

\- **_Je suis désolé, je risque d'être impoli, mais je n'ai pas votre nom en tête, madame._**

Je souffle de soulagement. Elle est tout de suite mal à l'aise. Je gagne, miss monde !

\- **_Je suis désolé._** Elle glousse ridiculement, avant de reprendre le rouge aux joues. **_Je suis Olivia Palermo._**

Je récupère mon téléphone est Google son nom. Très vite j'ai la description de cette jeune femme de 29 ans. C'est une actrice et mannequin américain. Née à Greenwich dans le Connecticut. Elle est égérie publicitaire de la marque Mango. Elle est aussi considérée comme une personnalité élégante et innovante dans le domaine de la mode. Elle est l'image publicitaire du parfum _Cascade_ de Rochas également. Bien. Cette fille semble parfaite. Et vu la main qu'elle vient de poser sur le bras de Maximilien... elle en a après ce qui m'appartient. Je suis prête à rejoindre Max et faire disparaître miss parfaite, quand une main me réquisitionne.

\- **_Je vous cherche depuis le début de la soirée. Vous êtes bien Angela Weber ?_**

Je suis bouche bée. Devant moi, ce tient un grand et séduisant homme. Il doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. En plus, il parle parfaitement français.

\- **_Effectivement. Je suis Angela Weber !_**

Il me tend aussitôt la main. Il semble heureux d'être ici. Réellement. C'est une bouffée d'air frais que de le voir. Il me fait une très bonne impression.

\- **_Louis Garrel._** Se présente-t-il, tandis que je lui sers la main. **_Je suis l'égérie du premier parfum masculin, Valentino Uomo._**

Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- **_Je sais qui vous êtes._** Soufflais-je gentiment. **_J'ai entendu parlait de vous. J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes un très bon acteur._**

\- **_Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Vous êtes la première française que je rencontre dans ce genre de soirée. Ça fait un bien fou._**

\- **_Pourtant, nous sommes beaucoup à savoir parler le français, monsieur Garrel._** Chantonne royalement Maximilien en français, tout en passant un bras autour de ma hanche.

Possessif, monsieur Stuart ? Max m'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe. Il est toujours en compagnie de cette sublime brune. Je dois faire les présentations.

\- **_Angela Weber. Co-directrice de Stuart &Co ! _**Repris-je en anglais.

J'offre mon plus beau sourire à miss-monde. Elle semble impressionner. Tant mieux.

\- **_Oh, je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'un directeur._** Souffle-t-elle, en me serrant à peine la main.

\- **_Angela est ma future épouse. Elle fait un travail fabuleux depuis plus de deux ans. Elle a dû partir plusieurs mois en France à cause de son visa... j'ai passé les jours les plus sombre de ma vie._**

Je suis bouche bée par ce que raconte Max.

\- **_Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me manquait atrocement. À moi, mais aussi à notre société. J'ai donc couru après elle et j'ai tout fait pour la garder à porter de main._**

\- **_Max !_** M'étranglais-je le rouge aux joues.

\- **_Bébé, ne soit pas timide. Je ne dis que la vérité._**

A quoi il joue ?

\- **_Max, je te présente... Louis Garrel._**

\- **_Égérie des parfums homme. Je sais._**

Je soupire. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Max ne présente pas son « invitée ». Elle s'en rend compte d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle se présente à moi.

\- **_Olivia Palermo. Je suis..._**

\- **_Egérie publicitaire de la marque Mango. Je sais !_**

Max rigole aussitôt et vient m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- **_Voilà, une des choses qui fait que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

\- **_Max, nous sommes à un gala. Et il y a des centaines de photographes._**

Je le réprimande gentiment. Cependant, il semble s'en moquer ouvertement. Il veut montrer à tous que je suis à lui. Et j'aime cette idée.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart, c'est un honneur de discuter avec vous. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de votre société._** Reprend rapidement Louis Garrel, en anglais cette fois.

\- **_Merci. C'est flatteur._**

\- **_Je sais que ce n'est pas durant les galas que tout se décide, mais, je souhaite vous offrir mes services._**

\- **_Que voulez-vous dire ?_**

\- **_Je souhaite être l'égérie de votre prochaine collection !_**

Voilà. Il ne passe pas par mille chemins. J'adore ça.

\- **_Nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision. J'aime votre audace. Appeler lundi pour avoir un entretient. Ma secrétaire sera tenu informer._**

\- **_Je le ferai monsieur._**

Je suis très impressionné par cet homme. Réellement. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que miss-monde en face autant.

\- **_Je souhaite aussi postulé pour être l'égérie. Je ne voulais pas le faire ici, ni ce soir... mais, mon agent compter vous appeler, monsieur Stuart._**

Je grimace aussitôt.

\- **_Ce n'est pas moi qui gère le marketing femme, madame Palermo._** Souffle Max, simplement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_C'est moi qui le gère. C'est mon rayon ! Il fait les hommes. Je fais les femmes. Travail d'équipe._**

Je peux ressentir la tension qui s'installe entre nous, suite à ma prise de parole. Elle voulait faire les yeux doux à mon homme pour avoir le poste. Raté.

\- **_Et vous avez déjà auditionné ?_**

\- **_Oui. Nous avons deux candidates potentielles pour être égérie de notre prochaine collection. Mais, je vous propose un rendez-vous dans la semaine... venez avec votre book._**

Elle m'offre un petit sourire, mais je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'est voir Max, être en sa compagnie. Pas la mienne.

\- **_Mon cœur ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

Max pose un baiser sur mon nez, quand je me tourne vers lui et m'invite à prendre congés des deux personnes face à nous.

\- **_Viens, on doit saluer Valentino. J'ai envie de parler avenir avec lui et sans toi, c'est absolument impossible._**

Mais, c'est quoi ses déclaration ce soir ?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je suis complètement lové contre mon homme. Lundi matin et je tombe de fatigue.

\- **_Tu ne traînes pas au boulot ce soir. Tu manques de sommeil._**

\- **_Je ferai une sieste cette après-midi !_** Souris-je les yeux toujours fermé.

\- **_Au boulot ?_**

\- **_Oui. Mon patron n'y verra que du feu._**

Mon homme m'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne.

\- **_Je vais devoir te surveiller. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une tire au flanc._**

\- **_Dit-il gentiment, alors que monsieur me donner du travail pour deux ou trois personnes._**

Il rigole doucement.

\- **_Et pour information, assistante ne rime pas avec femme à tout faire._** Rajoutais-je joueuse.

\- **_Tu es de bonne humeur dit donc._** Souffle-t-il amusé, tandis que le véhicule s'immobilise.

Je ne réponds pas et me redresse lentement. Max pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'invite à sortir. On remercie le chauffeur et entre dans l'immeuble. Je porte un manteau divers et j'ai cette sensation de froid encore. Je ressers ma veste. Ce que remarque Max.

\- **_La fatigue._** Murmurais-je, tandis que l'ascenseur se remplit un peu plus.

Il hoche la tête, puis se met à consulter son planning. Évidemment, j'y jette un œil aussi. J'analyse et mémorise. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, sauf l'avant dernier rendez-vous.

\- **_Léonie Stuart ? Tu vois ta sœur ce soir ?_**

Max arque un sourcil.

\- **_Exact._**

\- **_Et tu comptais me le dire ?_**

Je manque de subtiliser. Surtout que nous sommes dans un ascenseur avec d'autre personne.

\- **_Oui. Et maintenant tu le sais, l'histoire est clause !_**

Ben mince alors. Je viens gentiment de me faire rembarrer. Je préfère ne rien dire d'autre. En même temps, il s'agit de sa famille. Pas de la mienne.

Je vais pratiquement m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour la matinée. Lorsque j'immerge, c'est pour aller dîner avec Nicholas. Il me raconte en détail sa cohabitation avec son homme. Celui avec qui il entretient une relation depuis plusieurs mois. Ils ont décidé de prendre les choses aux sérieux suive a l'annonce officiel de Nicholas sur sa sexualité. Une bonne chose. J'ai après aussi que son père l'a plutôt mal prit et que sa mère, l'accepte.

Je reviens au bureau avec une flemme pragmatique. Je décide d'aller chercher un café. Puis, je repense à mes idées pour l'entreprise vis à vis de Noël. J'ai très envie de faire des cadeaux de Noël. Et j'ai besoin d'idée, ainsi que de main d'œuvre. Café en mains, je rode dans ma propre entreprise. Je vais même dans des endroits inconnus.

Je passe dans les bureaux. Certains me voient pour la première fois. J'en suis certaine. Je ne viens jamais jusqu'ici. Je scanne chaque visage. Chaque personne. Certains, essaie de garder le visage sur leur écran. D'autre, me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je ne sais pas si je les impressionne, où leur fait peur. C'est une sensation étrange pour moi aussi. Puis, je repère une jeune femme. Elle doit avoir entre dix-huit et vingt ans.

\- **_Bonjour !_** Dis-je délicatement.

\- **_Bonjour,_** souffle-t-elle, les joues rouges.

\- **_Je suis Angela Weber, la codirectrice de Stuart &Co. _**

\- **_Enchantée, madame._**

Elle est debout à me tendre la main. Je souris doucement en la serrant.

\- **_Vous êtes stagiaires ?_**

\- **_Je suis en alternance, madame._**

C'est encore mieux.

\- **_Et vous avez un prénom ?_**

Elle rougie un peu plus. Bon dieu, c'est possible ça ?

\- **_Daphné, madame._**

\- **_Vous avez du travail en ce moment, Daphné?_**

\- **_Oui._** Dit-elle rapidement.

\- **_Des urgences ?_**

\- **_Pas vraiment._**

\- **_D'accord. Qui est votre chef ?_**

Elle fronce les sourcils, puis se tourne vers sa collègue. Cette dernière ne cache pas son envie de fuir. Quand elle se rend compte que je la regarde, elle se lève et me présente sa main.

\- **_Madame Weber, je suis Sylvia Jones. Je travaille au service commercial et marketing depuis presque quatre ans._**

Je lui sers ma main avec un grand sourire.

\- **_Enchantée, Sylvia. Je vais avoir besoin de Daphné pour une durée indéterminé. C'est Ok pour vous ?_**

\- **_Oui, bien sûr !_**

\- **_Bien. Je vais te montrer ton nouveau bureau, Daphné._**

Je lui laisse le temps de récupérer ses affaires, puis, on prend le chemin de mon bureau. Elle est bouche bée devant ce dernier.

\- **_Tu peux t'installer sur la table base. Je ferai livrer un bureau pour demain. A moins que tu veuille travailler à ton ancien bureau._**

\- **_C'est très bien ici, madame._**

\- **_Angela. Tu peux m'appeler Angela._** Lui dis-je en m'installant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. **_Voilà, j'ai besoin de toi pour du travail annexe et surtout pour ton entière discrétion. Si on te question tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu classe des fichiers pour moi._**

\- **_Très bien._**

Elle apprend vite. J'aime ça.

\- **_On doit trouver des idées de cadeaux pour les employés. Mais, pas n'importe quel cadeau. Des trucs mémorables, mais en restant dans le thème festive de Noël._**

\- **_Il vous vaut des cadeaux individuels ou collectifs ?_**

J'arque un sourcil.

\- **_Pas encore réfléchit à la question, alors tu peux chercher dans les deux sens._**

\- **_Il y a un budget ?_**

\- **_Pas pour le moment. Tu es prête à me faire rêver ?_**

\- **_Oui... je pense !_**

Elle m'offre son premier grand et franc sourire et je termine mon café, tout en l'écoutant. Évidemment, internet aide beaucoup. J'ai bien fait de choisir cette jeune femme. Daphné à beaucoup d'idées et cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Loin de là.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Une semaine avant Noël. Sept précieux jours. Angela est de plus en plus survolter. Surtout que nous sommes avons que trois jours de travail. Ensuite le week-end. Et Noël. J'ai tout prévu pour notre départ. J'ai totalement changé d'avis et nous passeront les fêtes avec la famille d'Angela cette année. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir.

Je dois admettre aussi que passer le Noël avec ma famille ne m'enchante pas. C'est très tendu avec ma sœur Léonie. J'ai créé avec elle une ligne de vêtement qui porte le nom de "MTS&Co"… elle développe à temps pleins. Du moins, elle développait. Depuis que Léonie a trouvé l'amour, elle en oublie les choses essentielles. Comme le travail. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle a abandonné son poste. Je l'ai vu en rendez-vous officiel, la dernière fois et j'ai dû prendre une décision. Léonie est retirée de ses fonctions chez MTS&Co jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Du moins, jusqu'à que ma chère sœur reprenne sa vie en main. Le pire, c'est que l'annonce, ne lui a fait... ni chaud... ni froid. Décevant ! Surtout qu'à 27 ans, tout se décide maintenant pour elle.

Pris dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas tout de suite entendu le brouhaha dans les couloirs. Mais, une fois que j'ai entendu... j'ai du mal à y faire abstraction.

\- **_Chelsea ? Nicholas ? Il se passe quoi, encore ?_**

Nicholas explose de rire, puis j'entends les champs de Noël. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je me lève de mon siège et sort de mon bureau. La vision que j'ai devant moi me fait sourire et même temps craindre le pire. Angela Weber est une femme surprenante. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle me surprend de jour en jour. Je ne peux que le reconnaître.

Il y a un Père-Noël, un lutin et Angela déguisé en mère Noël. Il y a également une jeune femme qui pousse un immense chariot. Derrière elle, un type déguisé en reine... rien que ça... qui pousse un autre chariot pendant qu'un collègue verse dans des tasses à café du chocolat chaud.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Ma future femme, vient jusqu'à moi en dansant littéralement. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise.

\- **_Bonjour, Monsieur Stuart. Le père Noël est en train de faire sa ronde. Vous voulez un chocolat chaud?_**

\- **_Tu es complètement folle!_**

Je la prends dans mes bras sans me faire prier.

\- **_Bon, cette robe n'est pas trop courte... tu as de la chance._**

\- **_J'en ai une autre à la maison._** Murmure-t-elle, à mon oreille.

Cette petite phrase, réveille tous mes sens. Complètement. Elle sourit grandement, puis retourne vers le père Noël. Elle attrape le petit cadeau qu'il a dans la main et le donne à Nicholas. Ce dernier la prend dans ses bras, sans perdre une seconde. Il se dépêche de l'ouvrir, alors que le père Noël offre un cadeau à Chelsea médusé. Je m'approche pour découvrir son cadeau. Je suis abasourdi par ce que je vois.

« Un calendrier de roux sexy, beaucoup mieux que les Dieux du Stade » et un livre pour faire des origamis de cul « pornogami ». Ma femme est folle. Inquiet, je me tourne vers mon assistante. Étrangement, elle a un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- **_Chelsea ?_**

Elle me montre les deux cadeaux, immédiatement. C'est du scotch licorne coloré sur un support licorne. Je dois dire que c'est plutôt mignon. Et avec ça, une petite veilleuse licorne pour le poser sur le coin du bureau.

\- **_Tu savais qu'elle aimé les licornes ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_J'ai mes sources._**

Elle est fière d'elle. Surtout quand Nicholas lui saute dans les bras pour la remercier.

\- **_Et le patron a droit à un cadeau ?_**

\- **_Je suis contente que tu demandes, mon cœur._**

Elle retourne voir le père Noël qui lui donne un cadeau. Je suis très intrigué pour le coup. Et impatient, je dois le reconnaître. **J'ouvre la boite et découvrir qu'il y en a deux. Une petite et une plus grande. J'ouvre la première. Je suis surpris de découvrir des boutons de manchette. Mais, pas n'importe lesquels.**

 **-** **Ce sont des clés USB.**

 **-** **C'est joli.** **Dis-je réellement.**

 **J'ouvre l'autre boite pour tomber sur un Mug, ainsi qu'un tampon avec de l'encre. Le premier est inscrit, « J'aime ma meuf » et sur le tampon qui risque de me servir beaucoup « foutez-moi la paix ». Évidemment, mes deux assistants rigolent. Et j'en fais autant.**

 **-** ** _Tu as fait toute l'entreprise ?_**

 **-** ** _Oui. Je voulais finir par vous._**

 **-** ** _Très bonne initiative._**

 **Angela sourit fièrement et entre nous... elle peut l'être.**

 **-** ** _Chérie ?_**

 **-** ** _Oui ?_**

 **Elle a un sourire immense. C'est le moment ou jamais.**

 **-** ** _J'ai aussi un cadeau en avance !_**

 **Elle perd son sourire dans la seconde. Je dois faire vite.**

 **-** ** _On va passer Noël dans ta famille !_**

 **Et là c'est le drame. Son cri est puissant, presque hystérique. Le pire c'est que j'ai juste le temps de poser la tasse qu'Angela à sauter pour enrouler ses jambes autour de moi.**

 **-** ** _Je crois que ça te fait plaisir, alors ?_**

 **-** ** _Tu es trop géniale. Merci beaucoup mon cœur._**

 **Tout le monde est heureux ce soir, alors. Je vais passer une très bonne soirée. Surtout, s'il y a une autre robe de Noël pour moi elle à la maison.**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber_**

Nous sommes arrivés hier soir de l'aéroport. C'est Joshua qui est venu nous chercher. Après avoir déposé nos affaires à l'hôtel (car Max refuse catégoriquement de dormir chez mes parents), nous sommes allez rendre visite à Edward et Bella. Leur premier enfant grandit vite. Et c'est une pure merveille. Ils sont totalement gagas. Et je les trouve trop mignon. Étrangement Maximilien n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Il s'est contenté de regarder et de sourire. Des fois. Même Edward l'a trouvé étrange.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, nous avons rejoint la famille pour le petit déjeuner. Cette fois, c'est Isaac qui nous a conduits. Ma mère se surpasse toujours pour les jours avant, pendant et après Noël. Elle est ingérable, quand il s'agit de repas de fête. Mais, pas seulement, durant toute la période elle est insupportable. A en voir le petit déjeuner ce matin : Pancakes avec sirop d'érable, gaufres maison, mais aussi trois boissons différentes fait maison aussi et des fruits par dizaine. Elle aime autant Noël que moi. Aujourd'hui 24 décembre n'est pas un jour sans reste et je n'imagine pas le repas de ce soir.

\- **_Mes petits vous voilà enfin... prenez place, j'appelle le reste de la famille._**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ma mère a mis les petits plats dans les grands. Elle a même sortie la vaisselle des grands jours.

\- **_Ben dit donc. C'est toujours comme ça ?_**

\- **_Presque_**! Grognais-je, en direction de Max.

On s'installe côte à côte à table et on entend mes frères et mon père débarquer. Ils ont tous les trois leurs pulls de Noël avec un cerf dessus. Je prends peur, quand ma mère arrive avec un autre pull. Elle sait pertinemment que je déteste ce genre de chose.

\- **_Maximilien, ceci est pour vous._**

Elle le donne à mon homme, bouche bée.

\- **_Euh... merci madame Weber._**

\- **_C'est un cadeau familial. Explique ma mère rapidement._**

En clair « tu dois le porter ». Ce qu'il comprend très vite.

\- **_C'est un grand honneur que de le mettre madame._**

Et il le fait. Il le met sur le dos... et j'ai juste envie d'exploser de rire. Ce que je fais d'ailleurs. Mes frères me rejoignent sans attendre.

\- **_Tu as l'air ridicule, mon chéri._**

\- **_Et tu es jalouse._** Souffle-t-il en retour.

Il ne se démonte pas. Jamais. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui.

\- **_Maman, je peux avoir un peu de chocolat chaud de Noël ?_**

Ma mère retrouve son grand sourire et prend mon bol pour le remplir. J'adore les Noël en famille, surtout pour ça. Être ensemble et savouré de bonne chose. Ma mère adore nous préparer un bon chocolat chaud gourmand - un coulis de chantilly généreux en topping - les matins avant Noël. Ils sont généralement agrémentés d'épices et saupoudré de chocolat. Ce qui apporte son lot de piquant à la journée qui s'annonce enchanteresse.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Je peux en avoir aussi ?_**

Max tend déjà sa tasse.

\- **_Copieur._** Lâchais-je avant d'attaquer mon savoureux petit déjeuner.

\- **_Tu as toujours très bon goût, ma belle._** Marmonne-t-il, posant une main sur mon genou.

Très lentement, il remonte et titille ma peau nue. Évidemment, je suis descendu en short. Après-tout... je suis chez mes parents !

\- **_Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui?_**

Mon père c'est exactement ce qu'on compte faire. C'est presque une tradition et pour le moment je n'ai raté que celle de l'année dernière. Donc, je compte bien me rattraper.

\- **_Fête foraine !_**

J'ai parlé en même temps que mes deux frères. Les jumeaux ne sont pas en reste eux non plus.

\- **_Fête foraine ? S'étrangle complètement Maximilien à mes cotes._**

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes frères et dans un synchronisme parfait, on hurle joyeusement un « Fête foraine ! » !

*/*

De loin, je vois la grande roue. J'avais très envie de monter dedans. J'en avais toujours rêvé. Un souvenir de jeunesse qui reste en moi depuis tout ce temps. Je me souviens parfaitement que mes parents nous avaient emmené les jumeaux et moi, à une fête foraine plus jeune. Une des rares fois où notre père avait réussi à se libérer de sa paroisse. Une des journées en famille qui me manque. Je devais avoir entre dix et douze ans. Tout le monde disait être trop « grand » pour la fête foraine. Mais, ma mère avait réussi à tous nous y conduire. Et nous avions fait un tour dans la grande roue. J'étais avec mes parents et mes frères. Et j'avais adorée.

Ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël. Demain, nous ouvrirons les cadeaux et l'ambiance festive des fêtes de fin d'année est bien présente. Ça chante, ça rigole. Je suis bien habillé. Pantalon, pull et grosse veste chaude. L'hiver est bien présent. Bonnet visé sur la tête et une écharpe pour protéger ma gorge. Des gants aux mains et bien sûr... de bonne chaussure. Ah Noël ! C'est mon moment favori dans l'année. Avant même mon anniversaire. Et cette année, je suis en France. Je suis tellement heureuse.

\- **_Tu as l'air euphorique._**

Max passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapproche de lui. Nous sommes en train de faire la queue pour acheter des tickets de consommations. Ma famille est plus loin devant moi. Mes frères sont à un stand de tir. Mes parents à une machine à peluche. Jessica avec ses deux meilleures copines et accessoirement mes anciennes amies, à côté du stand à barbe à papa. J'avoue en avoir très envie moi aussi. Beaucoup pour dire vrai.

\- **_J'aime Noël._**

\- **_Je vois ça._** S'amuse-t-il, en m'embrassant sur la joue. ** _Et tu ne fais que le répéter._**

\- **_Non... tu vois Noël n'est pas que la fêtes des cadeaux et du foie gras. C'est aussi et avant tout une période de partage._**

\- **_Tu es donc heureuse d'être ici ?_**

Max me fait passer devant lui. Je passe aussitôt mes bras autour de sa taille et il en fait de même. J'adore être dans ses bras. En plus, il est adorable avec son bonnet noir sur la tête et son écharpe de la même couleur. Évidemment, c'est une écharpe de sa collection. Max a opté pour le style classique, pull et jean. Il est torride dedans.

\- **_Beaucoup._** Dis-je avec un grand sourire. **_Et je te remercie d'avoir proposé de venir._**

\- **_Tu as le droit d'être en famille pour Noël._**

\- **_Tu es aussi ma famille. Et ta famille et la mienne maintenant._**

\- **_J'aime t'entendre dire ce genre de chose... mais, tu sais ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer._**

Oui. Je le savais. C'est notre tour de passer aux guichets. Max en prends vingt. Je trouve que c'est beaucoup, mais, il dit vouloir en offrir à mes frères. Ce type est un ange.

\- **_Que veux-tu faire, ma belle ? C'est ta journée._**

\- **_La grande roue !_**

Je pointe l'objet de ma convoitise, avec un grand sourire. Maximilien perd le sien.

\- **_Direct ? Tu ne veux pas d'abord me ménager ?_**

Je rigole, avant de monter sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

\- **_OK... on le fera en dernier. Donc, on va faire..._**

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, en regardant tous les attractions disponibles. Y a le choix, beaucoup : les attractions à sensations de différentes hauteur, les manèges d'enfants, Les mini- kartings, le palais du rire et des glaces, trains fantômes, les trampolines et bulles sur l'eau, les toboggans, jeux de tir, jeux d'adresses avec lancers d'anneaux et de ballons, des machines à sous et machines à griffes, des jeux vidéo, baby-foot et palets, jeux de force et d'équilibre (punching-ball, échelle pivotante), et pleins de buvettes, stands de glaces, de crêpes, de gaufres et de barbes à papa...

\- **_Angela ?_**

Je suis en pleine réflexion, lorsqu'une personne m'interpelle. Pas n'importe qui. Je pousse un petit cri de joie avant de me jeter dans les bras d'Emmett McCarty. Rosalie est avec lui. Elle vient s'ajouter au câlin.

\- **_Bon dieu, Angela. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?_** Souffle Rosalie étonnée.

\- **_Je suis venue passer les fêtes en famille._** Rigolais-je, en les relâchant.

\- **_Et tu ne préviens pas tes amis ?_** Bougonne Emmett.

\- **_Désolé, nous sommes arrivés hier. Et j'ai eu le temps d'aller voir que Bella et Edward._**

Mes amis froncent aussitôt les sourcils. Avant qu'Emmett ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je me tourne vers Maximilien totalement prit au dépourvue. Il vient me rejoindre en une fraction de seconde. Il me tient fermement contre lui grâce à son bras posé dans mon dos et ma hanche.

\- **_Emmett, Rosalie, je vous présente Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Mon fiancé._**

Emmett est sous le choc. Rosalie à la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je rigole un peu. J'avais oublié comme Max pouvait faire autant d'effet.

\- **_Les gars... vous allez lui faire peur._**

\- **_Désolé._**

Rosalie est celle qui se reprend en premier. Elle accepte la main que présente Maximilien et lui offre un petit sourire gêné.

\- **_Putain, c'est lui ton mec ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rigolais-je, devant la réaction d'Emmett.

\- **_Les américains sont tellement..._**

\- **_Différents ?_** Propose mon compagnon, avec un large sourire. **_C'est ce que les gens disent._**

Emmett grimace.

\- **_Vous parlez français ?_**

\- **_Français, anglais, allemand, italien, espagnole et légèrement russe !_** Récitais-je fière de moi.

Emmett pousse un grognement, tandis que Rosalie rigole de son mari.

\- **_Nous étions en train de choisir une attraction, vous avez peut-être envie de vous joindre à nous ?_**

Mon homme est le meilleur. Il sait pertinemment que j'apprécie Emmett et Rosalie. Il sait tout de moi, de mes amis, de ma famille. De ce que j'aime. Et de ce que je n'aime pas.

\- **_Le Twist !_**

Emmett est surexcité tout à coup. Rosalie roule des yeux, Max devient tout blanc. Quant à moi, je suis euphorique.

\- **_Je dois dire que j'ai très envie aussi... mais, je vais attendre un peu._**

Mon ami boude tout de suite. Et je lui promets de le faire plus tard dans la soirée. Il sourit et pointe le stand de tir.

\- **_ce sont tes frères ?_**

\- **_Oui !_** Bougonnais-je.

Le grand costaud est déjà en route pour les trouver.

\- **_hey les gars... un deux contres deux ?_**

Maximilien arque un sourcil, mais ne dit pas un mot. Moi, je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- **_avec toi ?_** Ricane mon frère.

\- **_Oui. Et le copain de ta sœur._**

\- **_Maximilien._** Marmonnais-je. **_Il s'appelle Maximilien._**

\- **_Oui, je sais._**

Rosalie souffle de lassitude et j'en fais de même.

\- **_Tu veux jouer ?_** Dis-je, à mon homme.

Ce dernier, retire déjà sa veste. J'ai envie de rire, mais surtout, car mes frères et Emmett font un drôle de regard.

\- **_Tu as déjà joué ?_** Demande Isaac, en lui donnant son fusil.

\- **_Non._**

Je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Il ne va à la fête foraine, que pour sa sœur. Et il ne reste pas plus d'une heure. Je prends la veste de mon futur mari et la porte à mon nez. Il sent bon. Max se penche pour m'embrasser sur le front et je deviens rouge.

\- **_Ne soit pas mal à l'aise. Je fais pareille avec tes écharpes._**

Cet aveu, me fait un effet étrange.

\- **_vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser délicatement du bout des lèvres.

Évidemment, cela ne plaît à personne.

\- **_tu joues à Roméo ou tu joues avec nous ?_** Rouspète Emmett rapidement.

\- **_Mets leurs la misère._** Murmurais-je à l'oreille de max.

Pour toute réponse, il m'offre un clin d'œil. Parfait. Maximilien Taylor Stuart, le seul et l'unique personne qui arrive à me donner des frissons avec un seul regard.

C'est mon frère Isaac qui tire en premier. Sur ses cinq balles, ils n'arrivent à toucher qu'un ballon. Bien sûr, Emmett le nargue beaucoup. Joshua est plus patient. Il prend le temps de s'installer et de tirer. Il touche trois cibles.

\- **_Bravo les garçons._** Dis-je rapidement, tandis qu'Emmett ce met déjà en position, devant la casse ou se trouve ses ballons.

Il me fait sourire, grandement. Il a une position de tireur d'élite. Presque pencher sur la table devant lui.

\- **_Ce type est un guignol._** Marmonne Isaac, à mon oreille.

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- **_Chut !_**

Emmett fini par tirer ses cinq balles. Évidemment, il en touche qu'une. Ce qui l'irrite, mais nous fait beaucoup rire. Surtout quand les jumeaux le charrient... beaucoup.

\- **_A toi, mon cœur._**

Max m'administre un clin d'œil et met le fusil sur son épaule. Ce n'est absolument pas comme les garçons. Il a une position droite. Fixe. Il me fait presque peur pour dire vrai. Il a limite arrêté de respirer. Il tire et … un ballon d'exploser.

\- **_Merde... on sait fait avoir ?!_**

La voix d'Isaac me vient de très loin. Moi, je regarde simplement mon homme et je le trouve fantastique. Un autre tir. Il touche un autre ballon.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Une voix masculine m'interpelle. J'ai envie de tourner la tête... mais, je ne vois que le visage de Maximilien. Il me regarde. Me fixe. Puis, ses yeux vont jusqu'à une personne sur ma gauche. Je tourne alors, le visage. Max garde la posture.

\- **_Angela Weber ?_**

Un type, grand et fin ce poste devant moi.

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Bon dieu, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas revue depuis la fin de nos études._**

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_On se connaît ?_**

L'homme semble surprit. En réalité, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui.

\- **_Euh... oui. Je suis Austin Marks. Tu connais aussi mon frère Éric Marks._**

Tout à coup, je me souviens. Et je me sens idiote.

\- **_Oh, pardon. Oui, je me souviens de toi, Austin. Tu m'as aidé avec les motos._**

Il rigole aussitôt. Puis, j'entends tirer. Max. on tourne tous le visage vers lui. Et je suis tout à coup inquiète. Max tire une fois encore. La quatrième balle. Une balle et il ne reste qu'un ballon. Je vois Max me regarder, puis Austin. Il est à moitié tourner vers nous cette fois. Il tir et...

Je suis bouche bée. Il a réussi à tirer sur le ballon. Il a fait carton plein. L'homme du stand le regarde sidérer. Emmett, les jumeaux, Rosalie et même d'autres personnes applaudissent.

\- **_Euh... vous pouvez choisir un lot monsieur. Celui que vous voulez._** Souffle l'homme du stand, mal à l'aise pour le coup.

Max repose le fusil. Regarde les différents lots disponibles, puis pointe du doigt une peluche. Elle est gigantesque. C'est une panthère. Elle est magnifique. J'ai un sourire idiot sur le visage. Mais, je le perds très vite, quand Max se tourne vers Rosalie et lui... offre !

\- **_Cadeau !_**

Rosalie récupérer l'immense peluche et devient toute rouge.

\- **_Merci beaucoup._**

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas offerte ? C'est un peu la question générale, même si personne ne le dira à haute voix. Max tend la main vers moi, je pense au début que c'est pour m'approcher de lui, puis je me souviens que j'ai sa veste. J'avance pour le lui rendre. Je ne dis pas un mot. Totalement surprise par la réaction de l'homme que j'aime.

\- **_Bien. Désolé les gars... mais, je sais parfaitement tirer. Je m'entraîne avec un type du FBI._**

Il rigole l'air de rien. Perso, je n'ai pas envie de rire. Mes frères non plus.

\- **_Je vais chercher une bière, tu veux un truc Angie ?_**

Isaac. Toujours là pour moi.

\- **_Je viens avec toi !_**

Mon frère passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me guide jusqu'au le stand d'à côté.

\- **_Putain, Angie... il se passe quoi là ?_**

\- **_Aucune idée. J'ai rien comprit._**

\- **_Mais, tout allez bien ?_**

\- **_Oui. Bien sûr !_**

Mon frère sort son portefeuille et demande une bière, ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud. Pas besoin de lui dire ce que je veux, c'est pratique avec lui. J'ai les larmes aux yeux tout à coup. Merde, j'aurai bien aimé l'avoir cette peluche.

\- **_Je t'en achèterai une._**

Je sursaute au son de voix de Maximilien. Il est à mes côtés et donne de l'argent à la femme derrière son comptoir. Il récupère un café. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Et encore moins commander. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me fixe dans l'attende. Voyant mon manque de réaction, il reprend.

\- **_La peluche... je t'en achèterai une en rentrant._**

Il se fou de ma gueule.

\- **_je n'en veux pas !_** Sifflais-je.

Issac se racle la gorge. Max le regarde aussitôt. Pas perturbé pour un sous.

\- **_Mec, ce n'est pas mes histoires, mais tu as merdé._**

L'homme avec lequel je suis fiancé arque un sourcil, et boit une petite gorgée de son café. Simple, net et précis. Ce type est l'homme parfait. Et il vient de me montrer le contraire.

\- **_Non. Nous n'aurions pas pu prendre l'avion avec ce genre d'objet. Et je savais que ça ferai plaisir à ton amie._**

Il m'énerve beaucoup à l'heure actuelle.

\- **_je pouvais très bien, le laisser chez mes parents !_**

Ma voix est étrange. Je suis rancunière. Merde, je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible. Max sourit doucement.

\- **_tu sais très bien que non. Tu aurais voulu le ramener. Et ce n'est pas possible._**

Je grogne ouvertement cette fois, récupérer le chocolat qu'a dans ses mains mon frère et tourne les talons. Lorsque, j'arrive vers Rosalie et Emmett, je me rends compte qu'Austin Marks est toujours là.

\- **_Euh... Angela, je suis désolé... tient, je vais te la rendre._**

\- **_Elle est à toi, Rosalie._** Dis-je doucement. **_Visiblement, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre l'avion avec. Il a jouait stratégie._**

Mon amie est mal à l'aise. Je dois me calmer. On marche quelques secondes, jusqu'au prochain manège. Je bois rapidement mon chocolat. Joshua reste avec moi, alors que les autres vont dans le palais des glaces. Je n'aime pas ça. Évidement on garde la peluche. Maximilien n'a pas voulu participer non plus. Il garde ses distances avec moi. Il a de nouveau son téléphone en main. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il fait. Je lui en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir offert le cadeau qui a gagné. J'ai toujours rêvé petite de me faire offrir un truc du genre par mon copain... Max à briser mon rêve. Et, il ne le sait même pas.

Lorsque tout le monde reviens, on va à l'autre stand. Celui des machines à griffes. Les garçons, surtout les jumeaux insistent pour que j'essaie. On grille pas mal d'argent, avant que j'arrive à récupérer un seul ourson en peluche. Austin n'arrête pas de parler. Il me fatigue un peu, pour dire vrai. Finalement, Maximilien demande a essayé après que tous ai essayé deux fois chacun.

\- **_Laisse tomber, il nous reste plus grand chose et j'ai très envie d'aller à la grande roue._** Dis-je, très froidement.

Max ne dit pas un mot. Je suis prête à partir, quand il me retient par la bras. Les jumeaux semblent inquiets. Max me fixe. Sans bouger. Et j'en fais de même. Quelques secondes, qui deviennent des minutes.

\- **_Ok, monsieur parfait ! Perd un peu de ton argent... ça te fera les pieds._**

Je suis rancunière, il le sait. Mais, je n'ai jamais été méchante avec lui. Pas volontairement en tout cas. Max m'as blessé. Il doit s'en rendre compte.

\- **_Désolé._** Soufflais-je, en me poussant de devant la machine, pour qu'il puisse y accéder.

\- **_Je le mériter celui-ci... mais, c'est un peu beaucoup comme réaction pour une peluche, non ?_**

Je ne réponds pas. Maximilien prends place devant la machine. Il met une pièce de deux euros. Ce qui lui donne quatre chances. Je ne suis pas surprise, quand Max perds toutes ses chances. Il souffle doucement et lève les mains, impuissant.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_** Questionne Emmett, avec plus de vivacité que d'habitude.

\- **_Le Twist !_** S'émerveille Isaac rapidement.

\- **_ouiiii, trop bien._** S'écrit monsieur Muscle.

\- **_Je ne monte pas la dedans. Pas moyens._** Ronchonne, la belle blonde, alors qu'on fait face au terrible manège.

Les gens dedans hurlent de toute leur force. J'ai très envie d'y aller.

\- **_Moi non plus. Et j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu n'y aille pas, Angela !_** Marmonne Max.

Merde, il y croit en plus. Je dois monter là-dedans. En plus, mes frères vont y aller.

\- **_Max, j'ai très envie d'y aller. Et je serai avec Emmett et mes frères._**

J'essaie d'user de mes charmes, mais, il s'en rend compte.

\- **_Pas de caprice avec moi._** Souffle-t-il en réponse.

Emmett et Rosalie se moquent aussitôt de moi. Austin semble surprit. Mes frères sont déjà en train de faire la queue.

\- **_Bien... j'ai fait mon choix et je décide d'y aller._**

J'attrape le bras d'Emmett et le guide tout de suite vers le manège de dingue. Les deux autres sur nos pas... bougonnant contre cette attraction. Maximilien est à deux doigts de m'interdire d'y monter... mais, il se ravise devant mon regard.

L'attraction consiste en un manège de trois bras au bout de chacun desquels est suspendue une grappe de nacelles. À la fois l'axe principal supportant les bras et les grappes peuvent tourner. Cet effet donne la sensation d'un mouvement de dance rapide ou de lame rotative.

La vitesse de rotation varie en fonction de la position de la nacelle par rapport au cercle principal, plus vite sur le pourtour que proche de l'axe du bras. J'ai déjà compris qu'elle était la plus rapide. Et, je la montre à Emmett. Mes frères vont sur l'autre bras. Mauviette. Pas de trace d'Austin. Tant mieux.

\- **_Ok, ma belle. C'est toi est moi, contre ce truc._**

Je pousse un cri de guerre qui le fait rire. Que lui d'ailleurs. J'ignore les deux autres. Évidemment, Rosalie ne vient pas avec nous. Maximilien préfère tenir compagnie à Rosalie. Je lui lance un _« poule-mouiller »_ en anglais, qui le fait relever un sourcil. Je fuis vers un siège avec Emmett. Il m'aide à monter et surtout à bien m'attacher.

\- **_Tu es bien installé, petite ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rigolais-je grandement.

A ce moment, j'ai un sentiment de joie, de bonheur et de... peur. Lorsqu'Emmett est installé et que tout est prêt, le manège ce met en mouvement. J'attrape la main de mon ami, inquiète pour le coup.

\- **_Merde... j'ai peur !_**

\- **_Tout ira bien. C'est un manège._**

Ce dernier prend très vite de la vitesse. Et moi, je ne bouge plus. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens impuissante et subis la vitesse et la trajectoire que m'offre ce manège. Je cris, je hurle... à m'en faire mal à la gorge. Emmett me sert la main et hurle de joie, de rire. Personnellement, je dois être blanche. Et vraiment pas bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai arrêté d' hurler. Je me sens mal. J'ai peur tout à coup.

\- **_Angela !_**

Emmett hurle. Il lève nos deux mains en l'air. Je subis. J'ai l'impression que ça dur une éternité. Puis, le manège ralenti. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Emmett s'en rend vite compte.

\- **_Angie ?_**

Je ne peux pas parler. En fait, je ne peux pas bouger.

\- **_Alors, les gars ?_**

Joshua croise mon regard. Il comprend tout de suite.

\- **_Tu peux marcher, petit sœur ?_**

Je n'ai pas répondu... je me sens transporter. Ce n'est pas les jumeaux. Encore moins Emmett... non... je sais que c'est Max. l'homme de ma vie. On m'assoit sur un banc, ou un truc du genre... un sac en plastique sur le nez et la bouche... je ne réfléchis pas... je vomi tout ce qu'i vomir. Et je me fiche de savoir ce que pense les gens. Une main ferme me tient l'épaule. Sûrement pour me tenir droite. Lorsque j'ai fini, Maximilien s'empare du sac. Fait un nœud et le pose à ses pieds. Puis, il me donne un mouchoir. Le sien. Je lui rends.

\- **_Angela !_**

Il me réprimande. Je le récupère et essuie ma bouche. Puis, il me tend une petite bouteille d'eau.

\- **_Je suis désolé._**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mais, il m'a entendu.

\- **_Tu m'écouteras à l'avenir ?_**

\- **_Je t'écoute tout le temps._**

Il roule des yeux. Notre groupe est à quelques pas de nous. Sûrement pour me laisser de l'espace et de l'intimité. Ma mère arrive quelques secondes plus tard, avec mon père.

\- **_Il lui arrive quoi ?_**

\- **_Elle a fait ça !_**

Isaac pointe le monstre derrière moi. J'ai une remonter de nausée. Max s'en rend compte, il passe ses bras autour de moi, me soulève et me pose sur ses genoux. Je suis assise sur lui, alors qu'il vient de prendre ma place.

\- **_mon odeur bébé, elle te fera du bien._**

Il a raison. Ça fonctionne tout de suite. Ma tête vient se poser sur son épaule. Et il me sert contre lui.

\- **_vous ne lui avez pas interdit de monter ?_** S'étrangle ma mère.

\- **_Bien sûr que si !_**

Elle se détend et pose une main sur mon front.

\- **_tu te sens mieux ?_**

\- **_Bof !_**

J'ai le goût de vomi dans la bouche... c'est horrible.

\- **_tu restes tranquille maintenant._**

Je boude aussitôt. Je n'aime pas me faire réprimander. Surtout pas, par ma mère avec tout un tas de monde autour de moi. Encore moins devant mon amoureux.

\- **_Je suis désolé._** Lui dis-je doucement, quand ma mère rejoint mes frères.

Mon père fait profil pas, m'envoie une petite grimace et retourne avec eux.

\- **_De quoi ?_**

\- **_De ne pas t'avoir écouté et d'avoir mal réagit pour la peluche._**

\- **_Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Car, je n'ai pas compris ?_**

Je pose un petit baiser contre son cou. Il me sert un peu plus, en frissonnant.

\- **_Bébé ?_**

\- **_Plus jeune, je venais souvent à la fête foraine._**

\- **_Je sais._**

\- **_Toute seule ou en famille. Je n'y suis jamais venu avec un petit copain._**

Il ne dit rien. Il attend sagement.

\- **_j'étais contente que tu gagnes cette peluche. Je voulais que tu me l'offre, car c'était un rêve d'enfant._**

\- **_Te faire offrir une peluche par ton copain ?_** Bredouille Max.

\- **_oui._**

\- **_Et j'ai merdé !_** Siffle-t-il.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre, que Max m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je me recule aussitôt. Mais, il tient bon.

\- **_c'est dégouttant !_** Entendis-je Emmett grogner.

Et je suis de cet avis.

\- **_bon dieu Max, elle vient de vomir !_** Souffle écœurer Isaac.

Il me relâche avec un grand sourire.

\- **_les gars... c'est ma femme !_**

Dieu, que j'aime cet homme.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Je suis en train de lire un livre totalement allongé de tout son long, sur un banc construit, dans la véranda. Évidemment, il y a un matelas est des cousins pour un confort total. Je trouve cet espace très agréable et je vais penser à en construire un comme celui-ci à mon retour à New-York. Nous sommes revenus de la fête foraine il y a presque une demi-heure. Angela est montée montre une douche et j'essaie de prendre du temps pour moi.

Je ne lis pas vraiment. Je réfléchis surtout. En très peu de temps, nous avons fait beaucoup de voyage en France pour voir sa famille. Et puis, ils sont venus une semaine aussi. Depuis combien de temps, je n'ai pas vu ma famille pour un dîner ?

Le problème aussi, c'est que à faire ses allez/retour, me fait perdre du temps. Pour mon travail essentiellement. J'ai pris du retard dans presque tous mes dossiers. Angela aussi. Elle est débordée. Des fois, on rentre vers les onze heures du soir et on y retourne à sept heures. Je suis de plus en plus fatigué, intransigeant et irritable. Elle aussi, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Je vais devoir la lasser partir sans moi. C'est impossible de continuer dans cette direction. Et je sais qu'elle comprendra. Je lui en parlerai après les fêtes.

\- **_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi... tranquille !_**

Je quitte mes réflexions et mon livre pour le doux visage d'Angela. Elle a remis ses lunettes. Ça lui va bien. Même si, je préféré quand elle met ses lentilles de contact. Elle encore les cheveux mouillée. Elle aime les laisser sécher naturellement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_** Susurrais-je, essayant de lui donner le change.

\- **_Presque._** _S'amuse-t-elle. **C'est si rare de te voir si détendu.**_

J'arque un sourcil. J'ai tout à coup envie de jouer.

\- **_Je suis toujours détendu avec toi._**

\- **_Presque._** Grimace-t-elle.

Cette révélation me fait plus de mal qu'il n'y paraît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Je souris tout de même en essayant d'être détendu. Elle avance doucement vers moi et pose un plateau sur la table base, non loin de nous. Et vient me rejoindre. Je lui fais aussitôt de la place entre mes jambes, alors que je me redresse.

\- **_Tu me manquais._** Souffle-t-elle. ** _J'ai fait aussi vite que possible._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

Je passe le nez le long de son cou, lentement avec douceur. Je l'enveloppe de mes bras et Angela se sert tendrement contre lui. J'aime être ainsi lové contre la femme qui partage ma vie. C'est très agréable.

\- **_Tu t'amuses bien, mon cœur ?_** Questionnais-je.

\- **_Oui. Encore merci de m'avoir accompagné. Et d'avoir veiller sur moi après..._**

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais on sait où elle veut en venir. Ma future femme est une rebelle dans l'âme. Je trouve ça sexy.

\- **_Tu sais que je n'arrive à rien, quand tu es trop loin de moi. J'étais obligé de t'accompagner._**

Je le pense vraiment. C'est ce qui me perturbe. Je deviens dépendant d'Angela. D'une femme. De ma collaboratrice. Je la vois rouler des yeux et rit quand je me mets à la chatouiller. C'est un son agréable. Très agréable.

\- **_Ne te moque pas de moi, Angela._**

\- **_D'accord... d'accord..._**

J'arrête aussitôt. Je me redresse pour récupérer les deux tasses de boisson chaude.

\- **_Une de mes spécialités !_** Soufflais-je, en lui donnant sa tasse.

\- **_Tu l'as fait ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Oui. Bien sûr ! Ce matin avec l'aide de ma mère._**

Je la regarde dubitatif.

\- **_C'est très bon. Merci de me faire confiance._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres sur la joue.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**

\- **_Irish Coffee. C'est très bon n'est-ce pas ?_** Continue-t-elle, tandis que je goutte une première gorgée.

Je suis étonnée par le goût et la texture. J'apprécie ce breuvage. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et Angela attend la réponse avec impatience.

\- **_Parfait. Comme toi !_**

\- **_Ouais... tu dis toujours ce qu'il faut pour te rattraper._**

Elle me fait beaucoup rire aujourd'hui. Je bois un peu de sa préparation. Ce mélange célèbre de café, whisky, sucre et crème chantilly se fait plus gourmand avec du Baileys, liqueur de whisky au parfum d'amande, chocolat, caramel et noisette. C'est simple, rapide et efficace. C'est ce que j'aime. Et elle le sait. Peut-être qu'Angela c'est plus de chose sur moi... que j'en sais sur elle. Du moins, c'est la sensation que je ressens c'est dernier temps. J'espère que ça va passer avec le temps. Que le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur va passer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Noël. L'ouverture des cadeaux. Je sors du lit et sur la pointe des pieds, sort de la chambre. J'ai un cadeau à offrir à Maximilien et il est dans mon sac de voyage que j'ai laissé dans le salon. Je vais jusqu'au sapin de Noël qu'on a réclamé à l'hôtel et récupère l'un des tous petits cadeaux. Le siens est vert. Couleur de l'espoir. Je reviens vers lui rapidement, je suis surprise de le voir encore dormir.

D'habitude, il se réveille automatiquement, quand il me sent partir. Étrange. Je remonte dans le lit et pose le cadeau près de lui. Puis, je me penche et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- **_Mon cœur._**

Il dort toujours. Profondément, c'est tellement rare. J'ai très envie de me blottir contre lui pour le coup. C'est ce que je fais. Je l'entour de mes bras et le sert contre moi. J'attends, de longues minutes. Finalement, je pense me rendormir.

Lorsque, je me réveille une deuxième fois, la situation c'est inversé. C'est Maximilien, qui me tient contre lui et qui dépose des petits baisers sur ma joue.

\- **_Je devais te réveiller._** Râlais-je.

Il rigole doucement.

\- **_Raté !_**

Je boude aussitôt. Ce qui le fait rire grandement.

\- **_Il est quelle heure ?_**

\- **_Sept heures du matin. Je crois que le père Noël est passé !_**

Je me redresse en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mon cadeau est toujours là. Je le récupère et le lui tend.

\- **_Joyeux Noël, Maximilien._**

Il sourit comme un petit enfant. Il l'ouvre sans perdre une seconde. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Et fort. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va en penser. Vraiment. Il fixe le petit objet durant de longues secondes. Puis, il fronce les sourcils et relève le visage vers moi.

\- **_Je ne comprends pas !_**

J'attrape du bout des doigts la balle de base-ball. Puis, je la lève pour qu'il la voie bien. Il repère tout de suite la signature. Ses yeux sont prêts à sortir de sa tête.

\- **_Non. C'est impossible ça !_**

\- **_J'ai repensé à ta demande de mariage et j'avais envie de rebondir dessus._**

Je souris au jeu de mot.

\- **_Comment tu as fait ?_**

\- **_J'ai des influences dans le monde des sportifs et il s'avère que ton nom est un véritable trésor pour entrer ou je veux._**

Max roule des yeux, puis récupère la balle.

\- **_Je n'en reviens pas que tu es réussi un tel exploit._**

\- **_Je suis doué dans la négociation !_**

Je souris de toutes mes dents. J'avais offert pour son premier Noël, notre premier Noël, une balle de base-ball dédicacé par le joueur favori de mon homme. Ce qui vaut beaucoup aujourd'hui, puisqu'il est un des meilleurs joueurs de sa génération et surtout qu'il ne signe pas d'autographe normalement.

Mike Trout avait été adorable avec moi. Quand, j'avais appelé son agent, il m'avait tout de suite confirmé qu'un rendez-vous pouvait s'organiser. J'avais réussi à le voir entre deux rendez-vous. Il m'avait gentiment signé la balle en marquant tout de même un : « pour M. T. Stuart ». Des comme celle-ci, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir plus de une. Impossible.

\- **_Tu sais que Mike Trout est le joueur par excellence de Ligue majeure de base-ball ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et qu'il n'as que 24 ans._**

Je hoche la tête, fière de moi.

\- **_Ah, j'ai oublié un truc._**

J'attrape la boite entre ses mains et déplie un petit papier. Puis, je le temps à Max. Il devient aussitôt fou.

\- **_Non... pas possible !_**

Il rit à gorge déployé, avant de me sert fortement contre lui.

\- **_Angela, tu es merveilleuse._**

\- **_Il t'attend pour un entraînement à cette date et cette heure précise. Donc, tu ne devras pas le faire attendre._**

\- **_Tu rigole, je vais prendre ma journée, rien que pour lui._**

\- **_Bien, il a de la chance lui._** Bougonnais-je avant que mon homme me reverse sur le lit.

\- **_Mon cœur, tu es la femme la plus douée que je connaisse._**

Je ris, alors qu'il m'embrasse avec passion dans le cou. Bon... je sais déjà comment ça va terminer cette histoire. Et j'ai hâte.

*/*

La maison de mes parents semble encore bien endormie. Comme le quartier d'ailleurs. Il est à peine huit heures trente. Maximilien se gare devant la maison et coupe le moteur.

\- **_Tu penses qu'ils dorment ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Non. Pas du tout._**

Nous avons la tradition, d'être réveillé à sept heures pour être prêt à déjeuner pour 8h30 ou 9h. Tout le petit déjeuner est fait maison. On ouvre les cadeaux, juste avant manger.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et entends tout de suite les champs de Noël. Je souris grandement et commence à chantonner. Le premier que je vois est Isaac. Comme toujours. Il ouvre grand ses bras et je me précipite pour le serrer contre moi. Isaac fredonne aussi.

\- **_Joyeux Noël, petite fille._** Dit-il avec une grosse voix de père Noël.

Ou du moins, il essaie.

\- **_Joyeux Noël, toi aussi._**

\- **_Bon matin et joyeux Noël, Max._**

Ce dernier rigole et prends mon frère dans ce bras... rapidement.

\- **_Bon Noël à toi aussi._**

Cette vision me réjouit. Mes frères apprécient Maximilien. Heureusement, car vivre sans ma famille est difficile. Encore plus à l'autre bout du pays. Mes parents sont dans la cuisine, il termine de tout préparer.

\- **_Ah enfin... j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendras plus._**

\- **_On est là._** Soufflais-je, en serrant mon père dans mes bras.

Je fais la même chose avec mon père.

On passe à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ma mère reste debout. C'est toujours la dernière à prendre place. Elle se racle la gorge et je jette un œil à mes frères. Ils ont envie de rire. Et je crois bien que mon père aussi.

\- **_C'est partie !_** Soufflais-je, à max qui relève un sourcil.

\- **_Ma chère famille._** Commence ma mère. **_Pour Noël, nous avons besoin d'une pincée de féerie, un soupçon de bonne humeur et un grand bol de générosité..._**

Puis, elle tape dans ses mains et prend place à table. Max me regarde étrangement.

\- **_C'est une tradition de son arrière-grand-mère._**

\- **_Et tu comptes perpétuer cette tradition._**

\- **_Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision._** Dis-je, avec un clin d'œil.

Max ne répond pas, mais je peux voir son sourire disparaître. Et j'ai envie de rire à ses dépens.

La table est magnifiquement décorée, boule de Noël, flocons de neige et bougie... oui... même pour le petit déjeuner. Le grand sapin de Noël illumine encore la pièce. C'est une atmosphère cocooning hivernale, que nous apprécions tous. Des bougies et la cheminée qui crépite. L'ambiance est douce et chaleureuse, totalement dans l'esprit de Noël. Comme nous l'apprécions tous. Je peux voir d'ailleurs les yeux de Maximilien briller un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

En fond sonore, il y a une musique totalement dans le thème pour nous plonger dans l'ambiance. D'ailleurs Isaac et Joshua ne font que chantonner. Ils sont adorablement. J'ai réalisé plusieurs playlists spécialement conçues pour cette occasion, avec les plus beaux chants de Noël.

Jus d'orange dans une coupe à vin, Café, Pain de ménage maison, Crêpes et gaufres, œufs bénédictine, œufs au plat, Jambon, bacon, clémentines, fraises, kiwis, bananes, avocats, ananas, fromages, bretzel et chocolat de Noël. Y a aussi des Kinder ce que je préfère.

\- **_Tient, Angie._**

Isaac me lance un père Noël en chocolat et je me dépêche de l'ouvrir. C'est du Milka. Trop bon.

\- **_Pire qu'une enfant !_** Marmonne, Max à mes côtés.

\- **_C'est Noël._** Chantonnais-je, radieuse.

Mon homme s'amuse de moi. Et j'aime ça.

\- **_C'est du chocolat chaud à la menthe ?_** Risquais-je, en pointant le récipient devant moi.

\- **_Tu connais déjà la réponse ma puce !_**

Mon père attrape le récipient et me sert aussitôt une tasse. Ça sent terriblement bon.

\- **_Maximilien ?_**

\- **_Avec plaisir, monsieur._**

Mon père ne fait pas de commentaire et lui en sert aussi une tasse.

\- **_Si tu n'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Maman fait toujours dans l'excès et on peut faire un simple chocolat._**

\- **_Je veux goûter !_**

Je soulève les épaules et me réinstalle confortablement dans mon siège pour savourer. Ma mère aime pimenter un simple petite déjeuner avec du sirop de menthe mélangé au bon vieux classique chocolat chaud. Mon père est tombé amoureuse d'elle grâce à cette boisson. Pour la touche parfumée, elle ajoute en finitions une tige de menthe dans le verre. Et des guimauves évidement. Un délice. Et je suis heureuse de le partager avec Max pour ce premier Noël ensemble !

*/*

L'ouverture des cadeaux. C'est un moment spécial. Tous regroupés dans le salon avec le sapin en visuelle. Ma mère et mon père sont les premiers à faire leurs distributions. On ouvre nos cadeaux en même temps. Prit dans l'euphorie. Je suis contente de découvrir mon cadeau : un livre photo de famille.

\- **_Oh !_**

Je suis surprise, je m'attendais pas à un objet aussi personnel. Je me dépêche de tourner les pages. C'est album de famille depuis notre naissance. D'ailleurs, il y a des photos de mes frères bébés. Et aussi de mes années primaires, collèges, lycée, université jusqu'à arriver à leur venu à New-York. D'accord, le livre est assez volumineux.

\- **_Je... merci beaucoup._**

\- **_C'est pour avoir un peu de nous avec toi._** Souffle mon père, ému lui aussi.

Je me tourne vers Max toute souriante. Il a entre ses mains, un cadre photos numérique. Il y a des photos de Max et moi qui défile ainsi que des photos de sa famille et de la mienne quand ils nous ont rendu visite la dernière fois.

\- **_Vous faites partie de la famille maintenant._** Murmure mal à l'aise ma mère.

\- **_Je suis honoré, madame._**

Ma mère sourit grandement.

Au final, l'ouverture des cadeaux prends un temps fous. Maximilien est le dernier à nous offrir ses cadeaux. Et je crains le pire. Cet homme fait toujours tout dans l'excès. Max viens d'offrir à mon père, u **n abonnement mensuel à une box de vin.** Chaque mois, il recevra 1 ou plusieurs bouteilles sélectionnées par un sommelier, avec des conseils de dégustation. C'est un cadeau parfait pour mon père qui adore le vin rouge particulièrement.

Pour ma mère, il a opté pour un bracelet en or blanc incrusté de diamant. Il est fin et discret. Comme ma mère. Elle ne fait que regarder son poignet depuis qu'elle l'a mis. Maximilien a également offert un stage de conduire de porche à mes frères, mais pas seulement. Isaac a eu droit en plus à une montre très habillé et luxueuse. Je n'ose pas lui demander le prix pour cet objet. Et de toute façon, il me dira qu'il a les moyens

Joshua à une tenue complète du parfait gentleman. Pantalon à pince, chemise, chaussettes, chaussures. La totale. Et même le foulard à mettre autour du cou. En clair, il vent de transformer mon frère en style hipster. Il ne manque plus que la barbe. Et le pire, c'est que Max est allé voir la concurrence. Ce sont des vêtements signé, Hugo Boss. Rien que ça !

\- **_Il ne reste plus que toi._**

Max se lève et va chercher un carton derrière le sapin de Noël. Malgré leur cadeau, tous attendent de me voir offrir le mien. Le connaissant, je ne vais pas être déçu.

\- **_Bien._**

Je souffle un grand coup et ouvre la boite. Cette dernière est rectangulaire et un peu haute. Je suis impatiente. Je retire le papier cadeau et ouvre le couvercle. Je suis bouche bée d'y trouvé ma robe de mariée.

\- **_Elle a été réalisée sur mesure par nos stylistes._**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- **_J'ai dessiné le modèle et choisi le tissu. Tu m'as beaucoup inspirée. Tu as évidement le choix final, Angela._**

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Et j'en laisse échapper quelques-unes. Je me lève et sort la robe du paquet. Elle est longue. Comme j'aime.

\- **_Je n'ai pas fait faire de traîne, mais si tu en veux une..._**

\- **_on ne touche à rien ! Elle est exactement parfaite. Personne ne touche à cette robe._**

Max sourit et lâche un soupir de soulagement. Je la pose devant moi de peur de la toucher réellement. Ma mère se lève et passe une main sur le tissu.

\- **_Elle est magnifique, ma chérie._**

Je lui souris avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Ma robe est blanche, avec de la dentelle et du tissus comme de la soie. Le travail et les détails sont extrêmement fins et délicat.

\- **_Donne, tu risques de verser des larmes dessus !_**

Je lui donne ma robe et elle la pose dans le carton. Soigneusement.

\- **_Ce n'est pas fini._**

Je me tourne vers Max, surprit.

\- **_Nous avons une date._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_une date ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rigole-t-il suivi de mes frères. **_Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, mais j'ai envie de partager ça avec ta famille._**

Ce type est parfait. Carrément parfait.

\- **_Nous allons nous marier le 14 février 2015._**

\- **_pour la saint valentin ?_** M'écriais-je joyeuse.

\- **_Oui._**

Je pousse des petits cris de joies, tout en sautant de partout. Je fini par me précipiter vers Max. Il me réceptionne sans difficulté.

\- **_Je t'aime._**

\- **_Moi aussi._**

Et je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière chose à faire sur cette terre.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilian T. Stuart._**

J'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe ce matin. Depuis qu'Angela est au courant pour la date du mariage, elle ne parle que de ça. Mais, vraiment. Madame, midi, soir... et entre deux rendez-vous. Quand, je ne suis pas disponible... elle le fait par mail. Elle a plusieurs questions, c'est normal et logique. Même très compréhensible. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, non-stop. Du coup, j'ai même arrêté de lui répondre. Et nous sommes revenus que depuis deux jours.

\- **_Max ?_**

Et le retour d'Angela… Je ne relève pas le visage de mon ordinateur. Je suis sur un dossier sensible.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Je t'écoute !_** Dis-je, rapidement.

\- **_Est-ce que les napperons seront rose pâle ou vif ?_**

\- **_Tout est indiqué dans le dossier que je t'ai donné. Si tu as des questions pose-les à l'organisatrice._**

\- **_Mais, c'est toi qui as choisi._** Rouspète-t-elle.

J'arrête de taper sur mon clavier et relie ma phrase mentalement. La colère monte en moins de cinq secondes.

\- **_Je viens d'écrire, napperon rose sur un mail destiné à notre collaborateur à Malte. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Angela ?_**

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieur.

\- **_Pose tes questions à l'organisatrice du mariage. Ou regarde dans le dossier. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça. Je suis désolé._**

Je la vois lever les épaules et sortir du bureau. Je souffle à mon tour et surprime de mon mail, la dernière phrase. Bon dieu, il reste encore combien de temps avant le mariage ? Je n'ai jamais vu Angela dans un tel état d'excitation. Elle en devient même irritante. Ou alors, c'est moi qui ne suis pas patient ?

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes revenu de France. Maximilien est de plus en plus tendu et surtout distant. Il rentre tard. Plus tard que moi, du moins. Il est évasif. Sauf, quand on parle boulot. J'ai complètement arrêté de lui parler du mariage. Et des fois, c'est la fête à la française... mais, pas comme je le voudrais. Et le pire, c'est que depuis notre retour, nous avons fait l'amour qu'une fois. Une seule putain de fois. En temps normal c'est une fois minimum par jour.

Quelques choses ne va pas avec Maximilien et je dois me confronter à lui. J'ai besoin de savoir la raison de sa prise de distance. Cette situation est en train de me tuer à petit feu.

Il est dix-neuf heures. Je sors de mon bureau habillé et sac en main. Je me dirige tranquillement jusqu'à celui de Max. il n'y a que Nicholas.

\- **_Tu rentres ?_** Questionne-t-il, doucement.

\- **_Oui. Max est là ?_**

\- **_Nop. Il est partie._**

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- **_Où ?_**

Nicholas soulève les épaules.

\- **_Il a parlé d'un rendez-vous... personnel !_**

Mon ami sait qu'il marche sur des œufs.

\- **_Il est partie depuis longtemps ?_**

\- **_Presque une heure !_**

Putain, c'est de pire en pire.

\- **_OK. Merci. A demain, Nicholas._**

\- **_A demain, patronne._**

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas envie de rire ce soir.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Mon ami me tient compagnie depuis presque trois heures. Il a écoutait chacun de mes mots avec une attention particulière.

\- **_Tu l'aime bien toi ?_**

\- **_Angela ?_** s'étrangle-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Bien sûr ! Tu le sais !_**

\- **_Tout le monde aime, Angela_**. Scandais-je, un peu trop fort.

Nico Erik Rosberg, pose une main ferme sur mon épaule. Il me fixe durement.

\- **_Mec, tu es mon meilleur pote. Je t'écoute te plaindre depuis trois heures, sur des putains de détails. Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ?_**

\- **_Je me perds._** Dis-je vidant mon verre, pour la troisième fois au moins ** _. Et avec ce mariage... j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir réellement ce que je veux. Et qui je suis..._**

Je repousse mon verre de whisky. Je dois arrêter de boire. C'est important. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas conduire.

\- **_Mon problème_**? repris-je.

\- **_Oui. Ton problème._**

J'attrape mon téléphone sur la table et le lui montre. Il peut clairement voir les trois appels manqué d'Angela et les six texto reçu.

\- **_Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle ne sait même pas ou tu es !_** Me souffle, Nico.

\- **_De quel côté tu es ?_** m'irritais-je.

\- **_Aucun côté mec. Encore moins, quand tu dis ou fait n'importe quoi. Angela t'aime... et bon dieu, tu l'aime à mourir._**

\- **_Et, si je me trompais ?_**

\- **_Tu nous fais quoi, là ? Une crise de la quarantaine ?_**

Je lui envoie un regard noir. Et, il lève les mains en l'air, avec une putain de sourire sur le visage.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

L'ascenseur s'ouvre. J'ai décidé de jouer les indifférentes. Ça lui fera les pieds un peu. Je suis surprise de voir apparaître, Nico Erik Rosberg, avec Maximilien.

\- **_J'aurai dû m'en douter !_** Sifflais-je, amèrement.

Les deux hommes me fixent sans bouger. Ni parler.

\- **_Oui. Bonsoir à vous aussi !_**

Je me lève du divan furieuse et quitte le salon. D'un pas rapide, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre. Manque de bol, Max me suit. Il est à la traîne.

\- **_Tu as bu !_** réalisais-je. ** _Et pas qu'un peu._**

\- **_Oui. Et ça fait un bien fou._**

Je le regarde vide et m'installe sur le lit. Il retire sa veste et la jette au sol. Ce n'est pas Max ça. Mon Maximilien est trop soigneux pour faire un geste tel que celui-ci.

\- **_J'ai passé la soirée avec mon ami et c'était trop bien._** M'informe-t-il.

\- **_Je vois ça. Tu es complètement saoul._**

\- **_Non. Je n'ai bu que trois verres._**

Sauf, qu'il me montre sa main avec quatre doigts levés.

\- **_Sûrement trois de trop._** Sifflais-je, alors qu'il retire son pantalon.

J'ai envie de l'aider. Mais, j'ai surtout envie de lui montrer ma colère. Je suis frustré depuis notre retour en France et lui... il s'en contre fiche. Clairement, vu la soirée que je viens de passer.

\- **_Je me suis inquiété. Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs messages._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Mon cœur se sert.

\- **_Et tu n'as pas voulu m'a rassurer ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Je n'ai pas pensée. Je m'amuser avec mon copain._**

Il parle comme un adolescent. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre en ce moment.

\- **_Ouais... je vois ça ! Depuis, quand le grand et puissant Nico Erik Rosberg est en ville ?_**

Max rigole, mais ne répond pas à ma question.

\- **_Tu es jalouse !_**

Putain, c'est de pire en pire. J'attrape mon cousin et le lui jette dessus. Il est trop mal au point pour esquiver et se le prends en pleine figure.

\- **_Sort d'ici. Je ne veux pas de toi ce soir._**

Il est surprit. Longtemps. Il ne bouge pas et tient le cousin d'une main. De l'autre, il essaie de rester debout.

\- **_Tu veux que je parte ?_**

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

\- **_Oui. Va dormir dans une de tes superbes chambres d'amis. Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il se passe... tu pourras y rester._**

Ma voix n'est qu'un sanglot. J'ai l'impression qu'il va venir me réconforter, mais il semble changer d'avis. Lentement, presque en reculant, Max sort. Et je me retrouve comme une conne dans SA chambre à pleurer. Toute la nuit.

*/*

Aux premières lueurs du soleil, je saute du lit et vais prendre une bonne douche revivifiante. Une fois habillée d'une robe noire et de mes fidèles talons aiguilles de Christian Louboutin, je vais à la cuisine. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Maximilien déjà prêt et en pleine discutions téléphonique.

Il me suit du regard, lorsque je vais au frigo. J'en sors le jus de fruits, fraîchement pressé et attrape un verre. Je me sers tranquillement et le remet au frigo. Max continue à me regarder. Je bois mon verre stressé et sous son œil attentif. Puis, je passe le verre sous l'eau, avant de le poser dans l'évier.

Je quitte la cuisine, pour le hall. Je prends une des clés et sans perdre une seconde, mon sac à main et mon sac.

\- **_Bonne journée, monsieur Stuart._** Murmurais-je, alors que l'ascenseur se ferme... sur le vide.

Je prends le 4x4 et roule très prudemment jusqu'à l'entreprise. Je me gare à la place de Max. il se démerdera pour en trouver une autre. Puis, monte à mon bureau. Je m'enferme pour travailler durement et fièrement toute la journée. J'ai juste prit dix minutes entre midi et deux pour manger une salade que Nicolas est partie me chercher. Bien sûr, ce dernier m'a questionné tout le long... et je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. Je n'ai pratiquement pas parlé de la journée pour dire vrai.

Maximilien n'est pas venu me voir. Et moi non plus. C'est une grande première. Je ne comprends vraiment rien… mais, j'ai comme l'impression de le perdre. Ce qui me brise le cœur.

*/*

Avant de partir, je passe par la case « Nicholas ». Il n'est pas là. Mais, je trouve le bureau de Max fermé et miss Chelsea qui me regarde étrangement.

\- **_Je peux aider ?_**

\- **_J'ai ses documents à faire relire à Maximilien. Pour signature finale._**

Elle hoche la tête, se lève de son bureau et va frapper à sa porte. Elle y entre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- **_Angela est là. Elle veut vous faire signer des documents._**

\- **_Elle n'a pas besoin de demander l'autorisation !_**

Je grimace légèrement. Il n'a pas l'air prêt à me parler... mais, je vais quand même prendre le risque. Chelsea penaude me fait signe d'y aller. Et j'essaie de ne pas partir en courant. Je souffle un grand coup, puis entre dans le bureau. Maximilien m'attends. Il semble impérial dans son fauteuil de président derrière son bureau. Il a les mains à plat, de part et d'autre de son ordinateur portable. Il me regarde. M'analyse. Et comme une imbécile, je me laisse faire.

\- **_J'ai des documents à te faire relire pour signature finale._** Dis-je très simplement.

J'essaie de ne pas y mettre trop d'émotion. C'est très difficile.

\- **_Tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui._**

Je ne réponds pas et avance jusqu'à lui. Je fais glisser les documents devant lui.

\- **_Pourquoi_**? souffle-t-il.

\- **_Tu n'es pas venu non plus !_** Dis-je avec un peu trop de froideur. **_Ça revient au même._**

Max continue à me regarder. Finalement, il pose les yeux sur les papiers devant lui et je me dégonfle comme un ballon. Je dois lui demander. J'en ai besoin.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il, Max?_** Risquais-je. **_J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi tu es si différent depuis notre retour ?_**

Le silence me répond. J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai mal au corps. Il fait semblant de lire. Je suis prête à faire demi-tour à partir, quand il me balance, ce que je redouter par-dessus tout.

\- **_Je ne sais pas Angela. Je pense que nous sommes allés trop vite._**

Mon cœur se brise littéralement en mille morceaux. Je suis planté devant lui. J'ai un peu plus de mal à respirer et je crois bien être blanche.

\- **_Trop vite ?_** Chuchotais-je.

\- **_Je ne sais pas où j'en suis._**

Coup de poignard en plein cœur.

\- **_Tu veux dire entre nous ? Tu ne sais pas quoi faire de notre relation ?_**

Il me regarde sans rien ajouter. Lentement, je m'installe sur le fauteuil. Je ne fais pas la fière. Je me sens ridicule en face de lui. Faible. Je déteste ça.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pour que tu penses ça ?_**

\- **_Aucune idée. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps... j'y pense !_**

\- **_Mais, tu m'as demandé de t'épouser ?_** Risquais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_Je sais._** Murmure-t-il penaud.

\- **_Et tu dis m'aimer ?_**

\- **_C'est le cas. Du moins, je crois !_**

Mon cœur vient de partir en fumer.

\- **_Tu n'es pas sur de m'aimer ?_**

Max fuit mon regard.

\- **_Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir à New-York ? Tu aurais dû me laisser travailler en France. Pour Dior_**.

Je parle plus fortement. Je suis en colère. Conter lui. Mais surtout contre moi. Je me suis fait avoir. Et j'ai rien vu du tout.

\- **_On allait avoir un enfant ? Et si j'étais enceinte ? Tu m'auras quitté ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire !_**

\- **_Est-ce que le fait que je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte..._**

\- **_Non._** Me coupe-t-il. **_Ne finit pas ta phrase !_**

Il semble en colère. Bien. Nous sommes deux à l'être. Mais, je suis trop triste pour l'être devant lui.

\- **_Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?_**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

\- **_J'ai besoin de temps, Angela. De temps pour savoir ce que je veux réellement._**

Du temps ? Il me demande de lui laisser du temps. Et surtout de l'espace. Maximilien Taylor Stuart, l'homme que j'aime, l'homme qui partage ma vie et qui a fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse : veut du temps et de l'espace. Il ne sait pas s'il m'aime... je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal dans cette histoire.

\- **_D'accord._**

Je me lève doucement. Je me sens un peu chancelante. Je n'ai pas dormi hier, j'ai fait que pleurer et j'ai très peu mangé aujourd'hui.

\- **_Tu pourras déposer ses documents à mon bureau ou donne les a Nicholas._**

\- **_Angie..._**

Je ne me retourne pas. Et l'entendre m'appeler par mon surnom me retourne l'estomac. Je sors du bureau le plus rapidement possible. Chelsea me regarde avec tristesse. Comme si elle était au courant. Pour le moment, je veux juste noyer mon chagrin et je sais exactement ou je vais me rendre.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je crois que je viens de faire une énorme connerie. Mon cerveau me dit de lui courir après. Que je risque de la perdre pour toujours. Et d'un côté, il me dit aussi de la laisser respirer. Car, j'ai aussi besoin de respirer. De faire le point. Ma vie est un torrent de questions. Et, j'ai l'impression de me noyer. Il me faut reprendre mon souffle avant toute chose. Angela me le pardonnera. J'en suis sûr !

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je suis dans ce stupide bar depuis une heure. Aucun appel en absence.

\- **_Arrête de regarder ton téléphone._** Marmonne Brenda Linckle.

Ma seule et meilleure amie à New-York. A force de me dévouer corps et âme à Maximilien (stupide et cruel) Stuart, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me lier d'amitiés avec d'autres personnes. C'est triste et nul.

\- **_Il ne sait pas où je suis et il s'en fiche._** Râlais-je.

D'accord, j'ai peut-être bu un peu trop de vin chaud. Mais, pour ma défense, Brenda a dit qu'elle me raccompagner chez moi. Et que je pouvais... décompresser. Les françaises, décompresse de cette façon. Bon d'accord, je décompresse de cette façon. Et vu que je bois rarement de l'alcool. Je me fais... plaisir.

\- **_Il doit réfléchir et toi aussi !_**

\- **_Réfléchir à quoi? A ma vie sans lui ? C'est trop dur !_**

J'attrape mon verre et le fini. D'un coup. Brenda semble ne plus savoir comment faire avec moi.

\- **_Je sais. Mais, tu es forte. Et certainement pas dépendante d'un mec._** Souffle-t-elle, en récupérant mon verre pour l'éloigner de moi.

\- **_Je l'aime._** Pleurnichais-je.

\- **_Je sais._**

\- **_Tu es une bonne amie._** Dis-je, avec un grand sourire.

\- **_Et tu es complètement saoul._**

Je rigole devant son air d'une maman ours, qui protège son petit. Brenda fini par me ramener chez Max. En réalité, elle me dépose directement en bas de l'immeuble et c'est le gardien lui-même qui m'aide à rejoindre l'ascenseur. Le ridicule ne tue pas... heureusement.

Une fois à l'appartement, je me rends compte que ce dernier est tristement vide. Et silencieux. Max n'est pas là. Il n'est pas rentré. Cette révélation m'assomme. C'est le coup de grâce. Max n'est pas rentré dormir. Je n'ai eu aucun message. Cette nuit-là... j'ai pleuré... toutes les larmes de mon cœur meurtri. Dans notre lit : Vide !

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis rentrée au petit matin. Pour prendre une douche et pour me changer. J'ai vu Angela allongé dans le lit. Elle semblait meurtrie. Triste. Et fatigué. Je m'en veux. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à moi et à mes désirs.

Depuis ses deux dernières années, Angela est mon centre du monde. Et depuis quelques temps, j'ai la sensation qu'elle était tout pour moi. Mon point central. Ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet. D'accord, j'ai certainement eu peur. Mais, ça ma tourmenter des jours entiers. Jusqu'à notre conversation de hier soir.

La voir partir, sans moi, ma fait une sensation étrange. Comme un saut d'eau glacé. J'avais eu envie de lui courir après, cependant je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis ridicule et idiot. J'ai peur de ce que vont penser les gens. Ma famille surtout. Ma mère va me passer un savon exceptionnel et Charles va vouloir un dîner pour discuter. Poppy sera la plus difficile à calmer. Elle aime Angela comme une sœur. Putain, ma vie ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite. Surtout, si je décide de quitter Angela.

J'ai aussitôt un pincement au cœur. Quitter Angela ? D'où me vient cette idée ? J'aime Angie. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Et les semaines, les mois, passé loin d'elle m'ont révéler certaines choses importante. Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui, je ressens ce besoin de m'éloigner d'elle ?

En colère contre moi, je quitte la chambre sans prendre mes affaires. Tant pis, j'aurais les même vêtements. Et peut-être que j'irai faire du shopping entre deux rendez-vous.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

J'arrive au bureau avec un faux sourire sur le visage. Il y a beaucoup de monde. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai encore du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ma cuite de hier soir, ma fait un bien fou... mais, aujourd'hui je regrette. Je ne suis pas à 100% de ma forme et j'ai une téléconférence avec la France dans une demi-heure.

Avant d'aller à mon bureau, je vais chercher un café. Nicholas est déjà là. Il m'offre un splendide sourire que j'ignore.

\- **_Houlala, tu n'as pas bien dormi toi._**

\- **_J'ai pris une cuite hier. J'ai mal à la tête._**

\- **_Tu as bu de l'alcool ?_** S'étrangle Nicholas.

Je ne réponds pas et prend la tasse de café dans ses mains.

\- **_Merci pour le café !_**

\- **_C'est ma tasse, Angie._**

Je ballais l'information d'un mouvement de main et me dirige vers mon bureau. A ma grande surprise, Maximilien et Chelsea sont dans mon bureau. Je souffle un grand coup et entre. Ils se tournent vers moi... impatient.

\- **_Bonjour !_**

Sa voix. Elle est tellement torride. Comment il fait ? Il a du bien dormir lui. C'est certain !

\- **_Vous avez dix minutes de mon temps. J'ai une téléconférence avec la France dans 20 minutes et je dois me préparer._**

Ma voix par contre semble fragile. Le fait d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit à rendu ma voix... fébrile. Je peux voir Chelsea fronçait les sourcils.

\- **_Tu as une petite mine._** Marmonne Max en français.

\- **_Alors ? Vous voulez quoi ?_** Repris-je, en anglais.

Max ferme les yeux et soupire. Chelsea prend les devants.

\- **_L'équipe de Christian Dior me harcèle au téléphone, depuis une bonne heure. Ils veulent une réponse pour le marketing._**

\- **_En clair, ils veulent savoir si tu as pris ta décision !_** Reprend Max, doucement.

\- **_Je n'ai pas encore choisi. Vous pouvez le leur dire. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, ils peuvent trouver quelqu'un d'autre._**

\- **_On a besoin de ce point stratégique, Angela !_**

\- **_Qui ? Eux ou toi ?_**

Max me regarde étonné. Je fixe durement Chelsea.

\- **_Répéter mes mots... comprit ?_**

\- **_Oui, madame._**

\- **_Madame Weber !_** La repris-je, avant de lui faire signe de partir.

Maximilien me regarde une seconde ou deux intrigués. Puis, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je l'attrape et soupire.

\- **_Mon rendez-vous avec la France. Ferme la porte derrière toi._**

\- **_Tu es obligé d'être ainsi ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, car je m'inquiéter pour un homme qui ne m'aime pas. Deux nuits en deux jours. Sort !_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas dit « ne pas t'aimer »._** S'étrangle-t-il.

\- **_C'est du pareille au même._**

Mon téléphone continue à sonner. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, je décroche.

\- **_Angela Weber, bonjour._**

Max tourne les talons furieux. Sans fermer ma putain de porte.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

J'ai le cœur brisé. Maximilien me brise le cœur. Je pensais l'aimer pour le reste de ma vie. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Mais, je pense surtout qu'il c'est jouer de moi. Depuis le début et que d'être dans une routine l'ennuie. Ne l'intéresse plus. Comment ais-je pu être si idiote ?

\- **_Ne pique pas de crise._** Marmonne-t-il, assis comme un roi derrière son bureau.

Il se fou de ma gueule. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

\- **_Tu as eu un rendez-vous avec_** ** _Lauren Mallory ? Cette femme complètement folle qui me considère comme l'ennemi public numéro._**

\- **_Tu exagère._** Bredouille-t-il mal à l'aise.

Tant mieux. S'il est mal à l'aise... moi je suis furieuse.

\- **_Cette même femme qui m'a éjecté de New-York durant six mois. Mais bon dieu... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_**

\- **_Bonne question !_** Marmonne-t-il.

Je hurle ma frustration. Il est quinze heures de l'après-midi. On s'est littéralement ignorer de la journée. Encore. Et j'apprends par ses assistants que monsieur a eu un rendez-vous avec cette peste de Lauren Mallory.

\- **_Bon dieu Max, je ne te comprends pas._**

\- **_Y a pas mort d'homme. Je devais lui parler._**

\- **_De quoi ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_De certaines choses._** Répondit-il, en fuyant mon regard.

Je souffle d'impuissance.

\- **_Donc, c'est comme ça ?_**

\- **_Quoi ?_** Souffle-t-il surprit.

\- **_On ne va plus se parler ? Et ne plus se dire les choses ?_**

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- **_C'est toi qui ne veux pas discuter._** Grogne-t-il.

\- **_C'est toi qui ne rentre pas dormir à la maison._**

Prends ça dans la figure monsieur Stuart. Il ne répond pas, mais je vois que ma dernière réplique la mouché. Je sors de son bureau prêt à faire un malheur.

\- **_Je pars !_**

\- **_Ou vas-tu ?_** S'étrangle Nicholas.

\- **_N'importe où mais loin, très loin d'ici._**

*/*

Pratiquement une demi-heure plus tard, je me retrouve au bureau New-Yorkais de Dior. J'ai pris ma décision et vu que Maximilien ne veut rien entendre me concernant... j'ai pris cette décision... seule. La secrétaire dans le hall d'entrée, me vois arriver de très loin. Et je crois même qu'elle sait qui je suis.

\- **_Madame Weber, je souhaite m'entretenir avec Monsieur Dior où monsieur Alvarez ?_**

\- **_Oui, madame Weber. Je vous annonce une seconde._**

Elle m'offre un grand sourire et compose un numéro de téléphone. Je lui laisse un peu de temps pour respirer. Et quand je reviens sur son visage, elle m'informe que monsieur Alvarez vient me chercher.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Avec plaisir, madame Weber._**

Je suis étonné de voir arrivé un homme dans la trentaine et très beau également. Un homme typé latino, portant un costume cravate à la perfection. C'est un style différent de Max, mais, je dois dire qu'il fait son effet.

\- **_Madame Weber, nous sommes honorés de votre présence._**

\- **_Monsieur Alvarez._** Dis-je, simplement en lui serrant la main.

Elle est ferme. Tonique. Comme j'aime.

\- **_Montons dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise._**

\- **_Monsieur Dior, vas nous rejoindre ?_** Risquais-je, en marchant à ses côtés.

\- **_Oui. D'ici une demi-heure environs._**

\- **_Parfait !_**

Une fois dans son bureau, je me rends compte que monsieur Alvarez plaît énormément aux femmes autour de lui. Beaucoup se retourne sur son passage. A moins que ça soit ma présence ?

\- **_Madame Weber..._**

\- **_Angela !_** Le repris-je.

\- **_Angela. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emiliano._**

Il sourit délicatement, avant de reprendre. Mince, il est charmeur. Très charmeur. Je suis à moitié surprit.

\- **_Vous avez des origines latines, Emiliano ?_**

\- **_Espagnol. Et vous êtes française, je crois._**

\- **_Effectivement. Je parle également très bien l'espagnol._**

\- **_D'autres langues ?_**

\- **_Et vous ?_**

Je joue avec le feu... mais, je m'en fiche. Emiliano Alvarez m'offre un beau et grand sourire. Une personne se racle la gorge. On se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant. Ou du moins la nouvelle arrivante.

\- **_Karine ?_**

La femme passe une main dans ses cheveux. Un tic ou une façon de flirter ?

\- **_Monsieur Dior vous conseille de commencer le rendez-vous._**

\- **_Très bien. Merci._**

Il lui sourit rapidement, puis se tourne vers moi.

\- **_Angela, ça ne vous dérange pas de commencer ?_**

\- **_Absolument pas._**

\- **_Bien. Je suis ravi de vous avoir entre ses locaux, même si je n'y croyais plus vraiment._**

\- **_J'aime avoir le temps de réfléchir à tous les détails._** Lui expliquais-je, tout en essayant de ne pas remarquer les muscles puissants sous sa chemise.

Il fait du sport. Mais, pas comme Max. non. Lui, c'est un peu plus que du sport, alors que max c'est pour se maintenant en forme. Je dois avouer que c'est agréable à regarder.

\- **_Et, je suppose que vous avez des points à relever ?_**

\- **_Oui et non._**

Il arque un sourcil.

\- **_Si j'accepte d'être l'égérie de votre marque... je dois voir avec vous certain point du contrat._**

\- **_Évidement. Je vous écoute._**

Emiliano Alvarez est un très bon interlocuteur. Une bonne diction et une bonne présence. Je me sens très à l'aise avec lui. Ça fait un bien fou.

\- **_Je dois accepter la proposition de vogue pour la couverture du magazine pour le mois prochain._**

\- **_C'est d'accord._**

Il n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir. J'aime ça.

\- **_Et, je dois faire les pages intérieurs._**

\- **_Central ?_** Dit-il, en arquant un sourcil.

\- **_Oui._**

Il grimace aussitôt.

\- **_Qu'elle serait le sujet de l'article ?_**

\- **_Moi et l'entreprise Stuart &Co. _**

Emiliano Alvarez prend le temps de réfléchir cette fois. Il doit peser le pour et le contre.

\- **_L'entreprise Vogue est dirigée par son demi-frère. Je ne peux lui refuser._**

\- **_Le demi-frère de monsieur Stuart ?_** S'étrangle-t-il.

\- **_Oui_**.

Emiliano hoche la tête.

\- **_D'accord. Mais, rien d'autre. Nous sommes d'accord ?_**

\- **_On en discutera plus tard. En cours de route !_**

Il rigole aussitôt. Je ne me laisse pas faire. Jamais.

\- **_J'ai une autre question ?_**

\- **_Je suis impatient de travailler avec vous, madame Weber. Vous êtes époustouflante._**

Je fais mon maximum pour ne pas rougir. Je dois dire que ce compliment me va droit au cœur. Surtout en ce moment où l'homme que j'aime ne me regarde même plus.

\- **_Est-ce que c'est Angela Weber que vous voulez ? Ou la future femme de Monsieur Stuart ?_**

Il est surprit par ma question. Littéralement. Je suis surprise d'entendre une voix provenir de derrière.

\- **_C'est vous que nous voulons, madame Weber. D'ailleurs, nous ne voulons aucun lien avec Stuart. Sauf, si vous nous le demander. Comme vous le savez, ma relation avec votre compagnon et assez... tendu._**

Je crois rêver en voyant Christian Dior en chair et en os.

\- **_C'est votre personnalité qui nous intéresse. La femme que vous êtes. Et surtout la femme d'affaire que vous êtes, madame Weber. Vous me fasciner depuis des mois... et quand j'ai compris que vous travaillez pour Dior Paris, mon rêve devenez réalité._**

\- **_Monsieur_**. Dis-je émou par tant de compliment.

\- **_Vous savez j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à communiquer avec votre compagnon. J'espère qu'il est d'accord pour cette collaboration ?_**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Mon compagnon ? Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

\- **_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Maximilien._** Dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

Les deux hommes me regardent un court instant, avant de reprendre les points important de la collaboration.

\- **_J'ai une dernière question._**

\- **_Je suis toute ouïe, madame Weber._** S'amuse, monsieur Dior.

C'est un homme très gentil. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Max, ne l'aime pas. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Ça lui apprendra.

\- **_Si l'envie me prend de changer de métier... ou de quitter New-York..._**

\- **_Le contrat reste le même._** Me coupe rapidement, Emiliano Alvarez.

\- **_Ce n'est pas inscrit dans le contrat._**

\- **_Nous allons vous le notez._**

\- **_Bien._**

Je suis rassuré. Vu la relation actuelle avec Max, je préfère me couvrir et voir toutes les options possible devant moi. J'ai juste envie de vivre ma vie maintenant. Max m'as dit ne pas savoir où il en était. Je dois dire que moi non plus. Rester travailler pour lui en sachant qu'il ne m'aime plus... c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Mais, le quitter... et une sensation de déchirure interne. Violente et incontrôlable. Le trajet du retour, ce fait d'ailleurs, en larmes.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je rentre dans l'appartement à pas de loup. Il est une heure du matin et je suis finalement rentré. Angela va être furieuse. Et c'est compréhensif. Je lui mène la vie dure. Beaucoup trop. Je vais jusqu'à la chambre et retire mes vêtements. Je souffle un grand coup, avant de m'y allonger. Il est froid. Je vais aussitôt allumer la lampe de chevet. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Elle n'est pas dans notre lit. Pas dans la chambre. Pourtant, elle est forcément à la maison. Le vigile à l'entrée, m'as informé de son retour. J'ai demandé il y a deux heures. Fébrile, je me lève et sort de la chambre. Je suis en sueur.

Je fais toutes les pièces communes. Pas de trace d'elle. Ni dans son bureau. Ni dans la bibliothèque. Je fini par faire les chambres... le dernier recours. Et c'est là que je la trouve. Mon cœur rate un battement. Ou deux. Elle est encore chez nous. Je souffle de soulagement. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Comme si j'avais imaginé qu'elle puisse partir. Me quitter.

Je me sens ridicule pour le coup. Je lui fais la misère, car je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Et je m'inquiète qu'elle puisse me quitter ? Ça serait dans son droit de le faire.

Angela est endormit. Elle dort dans une putain de chambre d'ami. Alors, qu'elle devrait dormir avec moi. Dans notre lit. Je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je ne comprends rien à ma vie. Je me sens vraiment perdu. Littéralement. Mais, je sais aussi que de la voir loin de moi... me tue.

Je m'installe au pied de son lit. Je la regarde de nombreuses heures. Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mon visage. Je suis en train de la perdre. Et ça me tue de l'intérieur.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je fais face à Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Nous sommes dans mon bureau. Ils ont débarqué en force et je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Son demi-frère est également présent. Colton me regarde avec un peu trop d'intensité. Je ne sais pas comment il est au courant pour Dior, mais il est là pour en discuter. Le problème, c'est que Max est furieux. Contre moi. Encore. Décidément, les choses ne change pas en un nuit !

\- **_Tu as accepté leur offre ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Répétais-je pour la deuxième fois. **_Mais, j'ai donné mes contraintes._**

J'essaie de tous les répéter en n'oubliant rien.

\- **_Donc, tu travail pour la concurrence ?_** S'irrite Max.

\- **_Absolument pas. C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Pas ton entreprise, Max._**

Je mets toute la bonne volonté pour ne pas m'énerver contre lui. On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas.

\- **_Est-ce que tu essaie de m'énerver? Car franchement, ça fonctionne très bien._** Bredouille-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je reste calme face à lui. J'essaie de relativisé. Difficilement, certes.

\- **_Je ne fais pas ça pour toi ou ta société. Mais pour moi. Tu es si égoïste que tu ne prends pas mes envies en compte ?_**

Merde. Je crois que je ne suis pas si calme que ça.

\- **_Moi, égoïste ? Bon dieu, Angela, je t'ai donné une place en or dans la société. Que veux-tu de plus ?_**

TOI ! Hurlais-je mentalement.

\- **_Rien. Je ne veux rien. Et j'aimerai que pour une fois... tu penses à moi. Plutôt qu'à toi !_**

Max à les yeux grands ouvert sous la surprise.

\- **_Si tu veux vraiment le faire et collaborer avec l'ennemie, vas-y. Fait comme bon te semble._**

\- **_Nous sommes d'accord. Et tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe avec Christian Dior, je ne changerai pas d'avis !_**

Maximilien se lève de son siège et sort de la pièce... furieux. Ça ne change pas beaucoup en ce moment. Je me rends compte que j'étais sous pression, car je me dégonfle comme une montgolfière.

\- **_Y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans la haute tour ?_**

\- **_Je suis Raiponce !_** dis-je rapidement.

\- **_Tu n'as pas les cheveux de Raiponce._** S'amuse aussitôt Colin. **_Et tu n'es pas blonde._**

Il se penche en avant, sur ses genoux.

\- **_Alors ? Il se passe quoi ?_**

\- **_Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, Colton._**

\- **_Pourquoi ? Je suis ton beau-frère, non ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas ce que tu es._** Lui révélais-je. ** _Et je suis loin... très loin, de devenir madame Stuart._**

Cette révélation semble le clouer sur place.

\- **_De quoi tu parles, Angela ?_**

J'essaie de ne pas pleurer. C'est très difficile à l'heure actuelle. Colton est le premier membre de la famille Stuart qui apprendra la situation.

\- **_Depuis quelques jours, Max ne sait pas si notre relation est viable ?_**

Il reste silencieux. Du moins quelques fractions de secondes.

\- **_Explique mieux ?_**

\- **_Il ne sait pas s'il m'aime et s'il veut continuer notre relation._**

Colton siffle entre ses dents. Puis, le silence. Lourd. Pesant.

\- **_Tu as une idée de la raison de toutes ses questions ?_** Murmure-t-il, après de longues secondes.

\- **_Il dit que je l'étouffe. Qu'il ne sait plus qui il est !_**

\- **_Sympa le type !_**

\- **_N'est-ce pas ?_** Rigolais-je froidement.

\- **_Et tu souffres mille morts !_** Marmonne Colton tragiquement. **_Je peux le ressentir Angela et je trouve ça terrible. Tu es une femme fabuleuse. Si Max te quitte, je serai le premier à te proposer un rendez-vous._**

Je grimace, tandis que Colton rigole.

\- **_C'est bizarre. Tu es le frère de Max. Je ne vais pas sortir avec toi._**

\- **_Je sais._** Rigole-t-il. ** _Mais, au moins tu as ri une seconde. Et ça fait du bien non ?_**

Je regarde cet homme pour la première fois réellement. Et je le trouve beau. Il a une âme encore plus belle. Il ressemble vraiment à Max, c'est injuste.

\- **_Même si, je ne me mari pas avec ton frère, tu voudras toujours me parler ?_**

\- **_Le jour ou ta relation avec Max se dégrade... je t'invite à me rejoindre dans le meilleur bar de New-York et je te fais vivre la meilleure soirée de ta vie !_**

Je rigole aussitôt, car le plus étrange, c'est qu'il le pense réellement.

\- **_Je t'aime bien._**

\- **_Merci, Angela. C'est important que tu m'accepte._**

Je fronce les sourcils, alors qu'il reprend.

\- **_Malgré votre crise, je suis sûr à 100%. Maximilien Taylor Stuart, t'aime. Pour le meilleur, mais aussi pour le pire. Et tu es juste en train de subir une crise existentielle. A toi de voir, si tu peux supporter le coup ou si tu veux... abandonner !_**

Oui. C'était la grande question : est-ce que j'ai envie de subir ça encore des jours, des semaines... ou est-ce que je dois dire Stop à ce carnage émotionnel ?

Une question qui me brise le cœur. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que je suis totalement et incroyablement amoureuse de l'homme qui me fait le plus souffrir en ce moment.

*/*

J'en ai marre de rentrer tous les soirs, depuis presque une semaine, dans cette maison totalement vide de vie et d'amour. C'est sa maison. Son appartement du moins. Sa chambre. Ses placards. Je n'ai rien ici qui n'est à moi. Absolument rien. Tout est à lui.

Max rentre tard. Je rentre tôt. Je dors dans la chambre d'amis et lui dans sa chambre. On ne se croise pas une seule fois. Encore moins, dans les parties communes que nous évitons soigneusement. Je me surprends à faire le tour du propriétaire. Comme lors d'une visite au musée. C'est ridicule. Je regarde. J'analyse tout. Je me sens vide. Totalement vide.

Je vais à son bureau. Il n'y est pas. Sans surprise. Par contre, je remarque que notre contrat de mariage est posé au centre de son bureau. Mon cœur s'accélère, alors que j'avance à pas de loup. C'est quoi ce délire ?

J'attrape le contrat et le porte à mes yeux. Max à rayer certes choses. Par exemple, mon nom de famille. Il n'y a plus marqué Angela Weber-Stuart... mais, Angela Stuart. Alors, qu'il sait pertinemment que je tiens à mon nom de jeune fille. Je tourne la première page le cœur battant trop vite, pour mon propre bien. Le montant annuelle qu'il voulait me verser à était rayer aussi. Il a été doublé. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro de Rosalie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est avec elle que j'ai envie de parler. Elle répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Elle est toute joviale et toute heureuse de me parler. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se rend compte que je ne vais pas bien. Ou du moins, elle me force pour lui dire ce qu'y passe. Et je lui raconte tout. Absolument tout. Je suis évidemment en pleure, lorsque j'ai fini. J'ai terminé par le contrat entre mes mains.

\- **_Ma chérie... je suis réellement désolé._**

\- **_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Rosalie ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Mais, le contrat ressemble à un test !_**

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

Je suis triste, mais très réactive aussi.

\- **_J'ai l'impression qu'il veut te tester sur tes réelles motivations, ma chérie._**

\- **_Il pense que c'est pour l'argent que je suis avec lui ? Qui me motive ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas, Angela. Mais, on dirait._**

Celle-ci, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Putain, j'ai rien vu du tout. Moi qui penser qu'il était aussi amoureux que moi, je me suis trompé. Royalement.

Furieuse, je raccroche avec Rosalie en la remerciant et lui promettant de la rappeler. Puis, je sors du bureau avec le contrat dans les mains. J'ai envie de lui envoyer ses papiers en pleine tête et lui dire d'aller ce mettre son mariage profondément... « A quelque part ». Car, en plus de ne plus avoir de relation sexuelle... je ne compte plus avoir de relation du tout avec cet homme. Je prends mon courage à deux mains... et je jette les documents dans le feu. Sauf, la moitié de la première page... que je dépose soigneusement sur le coin cheminée. Il ne verra que ça. J'en suis certaine.

Je regarde les documents partir en fumée... les larmes aux yeux. J'ai des sanglots aussi et j'ai une sensation de vide absolu. Je suis toute seule. Car c'était définitif : Angela Weber et Maximilien Taylor Stuart, n'existe plus. Plus comme avant.

Je retourne d'un grand pas vers la chambre d'amis. J'ouvre la valise, que j'avais récupérer, en grand et y dépose mes vêtements. Pas n'importe qu'elle vêtement... non. Celle que j'ai achetée avant d'emménager avec Max. Rien d'autre... même si ça me fend le cœur de le faire.

Une fois fini, je regarde la robe de marié une fois encore. Je la prends même en photo. Puis, je la sors de la boite. Je la sers contre moi. J'ai failli me marier dans cette robe. Je trouve ça injuste. Et tellement triste. Je vais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la pose sur le lit. De tout son long. Elle prend d'ailleurs toute la place. Je reste devant comme une idiote. En larmes. Je suis en dessous de tout. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie.

Tout en reniflant, j''attrape une feuille et un stylo. Je ne réfléchis pas en écrivant. C'est la pulsion et la colère qui le fait. Une fois terminé, je la relie.

 ** _«Max,_**

 ** _C'est fini. J'arrête les frais._**

 ** _Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Si tu ne m'aime plus, je ne peux pas t'y forcer. Ça me tue de te quitter, mais c'est la seule option qu'il me reste pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie._**

 ** _Tu as été la personne la plus fabuleuse de ma vie et je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir cru en moi. En nous. Je te souhaite le meilleur et que tu arriveras à trouver l'amour de ta vie, dans le futur. Et qu'elle puisse porter cette magnifique robe de mariage._**

 ** _Je t'aime. Angela »_**

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis rentré tôt ce soir. Vingt heures dix. Un exploit depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin... semaines. Je dois discuter avec Angela. Lui expliquer réellement ce qui m'arrive. Je suis surpris d'entendre le silence à mon arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à la trouver devant la télévision. Un bon verre de vin blanc en main. Je vais jusqu'à ma chambre et me change. Angela doit être dans sa chambre. Une fois en survêtement et en t-shirt, je vais me chercher un verre dans le bar. Un martini pour elle. Du whisky pour moi.

C'est là que je remarque le bout de papier. C'est étrange de trouver ce genre de chose sur la cheminé. Je repose les verres et récupère le papier. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre en voyant la moitié du contrat de mariage. Merde. Non.

Je m'étais plus ou moins « amusé » à faire des changements sur le contrat. J'allais le détruire et en refaire un autre. Je voulais juste me rendre compte de certaine chose. Je n'allais pas lui donner. Je ne voulais certainement pas qu'elle tombe dessus. Merde. Refroidi et pour dire vrai... en panique totale... je me dirige avec de grand pas, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je redoute depuis des jours, qu'Angela quitte ma vie... et je crois que le grand jour et arrivé. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, j'entre dans la chambre. Vide. Complètement et totalement vide. A l'exception de la robe de marié. Ça robe de marié. Et d'une lettre. Je reste planté là. Debout. Face à cette robe. Celle que j'ai créée pour Angela. Et je perds pieds. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Je perds le contrôle de ma vie. Je me sens … anéanti. Et inconsolable. Alors, je n'imagine pas l'état de ma douce et tendre Angela !

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je fais rouler ma valise derrière moi. Comme un boulet. La dame derrière le comptoir m'analyse rapidement. Elle a un sourire timide sur le visage. Une dame dans la quarantaine, plutôt jolie.

\- **_Bienvenue à l'hôtel, Mercure, madame._**

\- **_Merci. Je souhaite une chambre._**

\- **_Bien sûr. Pour combien de temps ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas encore décidé._**

Elle est surprise, mais évite de trop le montrer. Bien. Je lui donne ma carte. Elle remarque tout de suite, la couleur or de ma carte bancaire.

\- **_Je vous donne une de nos meilleures suites, madame._**

\- **_Merci._**

Je vais essayer de rester ici que trois ou quatre jours. Je dois trouver un appartement. Car, je refuse de virer Nicholas de mon ancien appartement et vu que je ne veux plus rien à faire avec Maximilien, hors de question de lui payer un loyer.

J'ai le cœur lourd et meurtrie. Cependant, je dois garder la tête froide. Jusqu'à trouver une solution. J'en ai assez de pleurer. Surtout pour un type comme lui. Il m'a trahit. M'as fait vivre monde et merveille... pour ensuite tout reprendre. C'est inadmissible. Quand je pense que je devais me marier avec lui dans deux mois... ça me donne la nausée. D'ailleurs, une fois dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir.

Après, une bonne douche, je décide d'appeler Rosalie et tout lui dire. Elle m'écoute attentivement, malgré le décalage horaire et me donne son point de vue. Elle est aussi triste que moi.

\- **_Est-ce que tu vas revenir en France, Angie ?_**

Cette idée me fait mal. Beaucoup.

\- **_Pas pour le moment._**

\- **_Bien. Je pense que tu devrais rester à New-York. Continuer tout ce que tu as conduit. Travailler pour un type comme lui a certainement dû ouvrir des portes. Non ?_**

\- **_Oui. Beaucoup._**

\- **_Tu trouveras facilement un travail. J'en suis sûr !_**

Trouver un travail ? Je n'avais pas pensé à partir. Pour moi ma place est là-bas. A ses côtés. Mais, c'est Rosalie qui a raison. Je ne peux rester travailler pour lui. Impossible de le voir tous jours. Je ne guérirai pas de cette façon. Mon cœur sera plus fort sans lui à mes côtés.

Après Rosalie, j'appelle Nicholas. Je dois lui dire ce qui se passe. Il prend la chose très à cœur et m'oblige même à lui donner le numéro de ma chambre pour qu'il vienne. Ma surprise est totale quand il débarque avec un sac de cuisine asiatique et un gros pot de glace vanille, noix de pécan.

Je tombe dans ses bras, dès qu'il pose le tout sur la table du salon.

\- **_Doucement Angela... je suis là. Tout ira bien._**

Je pleure contre mon ami. Le seul pour être honnête. Je n'ai pas la force d'appeler Branda.

\- **_Il ne m'aime pas._**

Je sanglote dans ses bras. Nicholas m'aide à rejoindre difficilement le canapé de la suite. Il me tient contre lui et m'écoute tout lui raconter. Et je n'y vais pas avec le dos de la cuillère. J'en ai gros sur le cœur. Et je ne lui cache pas mes pensées. Mon ressenti. Mes émotions.

Nicholas décide finalement de rester dormir avec moi. Il m'aide à surmonter cette première nuit de la plus belle des façons.

Au petit matin, je me sens vidé. Épuisé et surtout résolu. Maximilien et moi... c'est terminé. Nicholas est prêt à quitter ma suite. Il doit rentrer prendre une douche et se changer.

\- **_Je peux te demander un petit quelque chose?_**

\- **_Bien sûr !_**

\- **_Si jamais Max te demande... tu peux lui dire que je dors chez toi ?_**

Nicholas est surprit. Beaucoup.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Je ne veux pas lui dire que je suis à l'hôtel._**

Mon ami fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit pas bien la cause à effet, mais fini par hocher la tête avant de sortir de mon bureau.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis comme un fou depuis hier. Depuis que j'ai découvert cette robe sur le lit. Cette putain de lettre manuscrite, qui m'a littéralement déchiré le cœur et les clés de l'appartement. De la voiture. Tout y été. J'ai tout de suite comprit. Avant même de lire la lettre. J'ai frappé durement le poing contre la commode... et depuis, j'ai un bandage ridicule. Le médecin qui est venu ce matin, m'as dit de ne pas trop m'en servir. Hors, c'est la main que j'utilise le plus.

Angela Weber, la femme qui partage ma vie... vient d'abandonner. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Je l'ai bien cherché. Je le mérite. Mais, bon dieu... ça fait un mal de chien.

Je n'ai pas osé venir la voir dans son bureau. J'avais trop peur. De l'affronter, mais surtout que tout ceci soit... réelle. Et j'ai eu le malheur de regarder vers le bureau de ma secrétaire. Comme si ma conscience m'avait ordonné de le faire.

Elle est là. Ma belle Angie. Elle a l'air d'être fatigué. Et je m'en veux aussitôt. Elle doit dormir aussi mal que moi. Je devrai demander à Nicholas si elle dort convenablement. Et si elle mange. Elle a l'air plus maigre et fine qu'avant. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du changement avant aujourd'hui. Cela fait des semaines, que je lui fais vivre un enfer. Je n'ai pas remarqué le changement sur elle... avant aujourd'hui.

Je chasse cette idée de ma tête. De toute façon, Nicholas ne me répondra certainement pas. Je regarde Angela, parler avec ma secrétaire. Je la vois de profil. Elle est magnifique dans son tailleur noir et ses chaussures de la même couleur. Je ne connais pas ce tailleur. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle le met. Elle a aussi un chignon. Ce qui est rare. Je suis titillé. Littéralement par l'intrigue de tout ceci.

Angela fini par se tourner dans ma direction. Ce n'est pas volontairement, c'est plus comme un tic nerveux. Ou un réflexe. On se fixe quelques secondes, je ne sais pas pour quel raison, mais je lui souris doucement. Angela fronce les sourcils, puis tourne les talons. Merde.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Son prénom est juste sortie de ma bouche. Il n'y a plus rien qui ne va avec moi. Rien du tout. Je ne bouge pas de mon bureau. J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de s'arrêter. J'attends, quelques choses. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Je suis à moitié surprit... presque soulagé, quand Angela se présente à l'entrée de mon bureau.

\- **_Vous m'avez appelé monsieur Stuart ?_**

Sa voix est calme. Presque douce et enchanteresse. Ça piétine mon cœur un peu plus. Elle me manque. Sa personnalité. Son corps. Son amour. Sa gentillesse. Ses gestes d'affections. Son caractère infâme et en même temps jovial. Tout en elle me manque. Et, j'ai fait le con. Royalement. Je ne peux pas lui dire de revenir. Elle me prendrait pour un fou.

\- **_Monsieur ?_**

Angela fronce les sourcils. Et je suis comme un con assis derrière mon bureau. Elle vient de m'appeler « Monsieur Stuart », réalisais-je.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart ? Réellement ?_**

\- **_C'est votre nom !_** Souffle-t-elle, gentiment.

Merde. Elle est plus forte que moi à ce jeu.

\- **_Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu tiens à mettre cette barrière entre nous ?_** Repris-je, essayant de rester calme.

Angela ne répond pas. Elle reste statique. Attends une autre question.

\- **_Tu as dormi chez Nicholas ?_**

\- **_Tu connais déjà la réponse._** Souffle-t-elle, sur ses gardes tout en regardant les documents dans ses mains.

Cela m'intrigue immédiatement.

\- **_Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?_**

\- **_Cette information ne te regarde pas._**

Elle est tout à coup très froide.

\- **_Je pourrais venir te livrer tes autres affaires ce soir._**

\- **_Non._**

Son ton est glacial. Elle essaie visiblement de se reprendre. Mais, c'est peine perdu.

\- **_Je ne veux rien de toi. Absolument plus rien. Tu peux jeter, offrir, donner, ou vendre tout ce qui est resté chez toi. Je ne veux rien. J'ai tout laissé, c'est pour une raison précise._**

Je suis abasourdi. Cette femme vient juste de m'envoyer chier. Et de la pire des façons.

\- **_Ce sont tes affaires, Angie._**

\- **_Mademoiselle Weber, si ça ne te dérange pas. Ou Angela. Et ses affaires ne sont pas à moi._**

Je suis mort. Elle vient de me tuer.

\- **_Si, ce sont des cadeaux que je t'ai offert. Ou qu'on a choisi ensemble, Angela !_**

\- **_Justement. Je ne veux rien de toi. Ou de ton argent !_**

\- **_Je te signale que tu vis dans l'appartement qui m'appartient._** Sifflais-je arquant un sourcil. **_Et que je te verse un salaire tous les mois._**

Je me rends compte de mon erreur à la seconde ou l'information vient à mes oreilles et à celle d'Angela.

\- **_je ne voulais pas dire ça._** Me repris-je vivement.

Je viens de creuser ma propre tombe.

\- **_Tu l'as pourtant fait !_** Murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **_Je peux partir ?_**

\- **_On peut discuter calmement plus tard ?_**

\- **_Si j'ai du temps !_**

Elle sort de mon bureau au pas de course. Ou presque. Et je reste à regarder le vide... impuissant.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

J'ai envie de vomir. Et pas qu'un peu. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle et de me calmer. Ce qu'il vient de dire me compresse la poitrine. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je ne voulais. Mais, je n'ai vraiment plus le choix. Je me réinstalle à mon bureau et me remet au travail. À dix-neuf heures, Nicholas vient me récupérer. Je lui fais signe d'attendre une seconde. Puis, j'imprime mon CV. C'est l'une des étapes que j'ai mis en place aujourd'hui.

\- **_Tu fais quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse._**

Nicholas attrape le papier que j'ai en mains et le chiffonne.

\- **_Nicholas !_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Merde, Angie. Réfléchis avant de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie._**

Furieuse contre lui, j'attrape mon sac à main et mon manteau. Je sors au pas de course. Lui sur mes pas. Évidemment, je rencontre Max et sa secrétaire à la sortie Max ne me quitte pas des yeux. À aucun moment. Ce qui rend mal à l'aise Nicholas et Chelsea.

\- **_Tu rentres ?_**

Je ne réponds pas à sa question.

\- **_Angie ?_**

\- **_Non, Maximilien. Je ne rentre pas_**

\- **_Laisse-moi te ramener tes affaires._**

\- **_Tu veux vraiment faire un scandale, ici ? Dans l'entreprise ?_**

Max, ne dit plus un mot. Il semble prêt à sombrer. Ça me brise le cœur. Mais, j'ai sombré avant lui. Ça rétablie un peu les forces.

Avant que je ne sorte de l'ascenseur. J'ai eu le temps d'entendre un... « Tu me manque ». Ça me fait autant de bien, que de mal. C'est tout lui, ça.

*/*

Mes dossiers son a jour. J'ai fait des annotations sur des post-it. J'ai noté toute mon avancé et où est la situation de chacun de mes dossiers. Maximilien arrivera à lire et reprendre mes affaires après mon départ. Car, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand départ. Je démissionne de mon poste. De l'entreprise. J'ai passé les deux dernières années de ma vie, ici. Et j'ai aimé y être : jour comme nuit.

Quand, je n'étais que la petite assistante de monsieur Stuart. Que personne ne connaissait mon nom, ni même mon prénom. Que ma vie tournée autour de lui. Jour comme nuit. Que je devais récupérer son linge au pressing. Que je devais faire fuir ses prétendantes. Tout ce qui me demander... j'exécutais. Ça c'était avant de comprendre que Maximilien se jouait de moi. Je vais jusqu'à son bureau une dernière fois. Je ne dois rien montrer. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mes adieux. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai juste envie de partir. Et faire comme si tout ceci n'avait pas lieu.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis inquiet de voir débarquer Angela à mon bureau. Ma secrétaire vient de partir chercher un café. Nicholas est quant à lui partie récupérer un colis à l'accueil. Je me retrouve seul avec elle, ça n'ait pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Trop à mon goût.

\- **_Angela ? Je peux t'aider ?_**

\- **_J'avais besoin de faire le point !_**

Son regard est triste. Tout comme le mien. Je lui propose de s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de mon bureau. Elle refuse en un mouvement de tête.

\- **_Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air... différent._**

\- **_Je vais bien._**

Je ne la crois pas.

\- **_De quoi veux-tu parler ?_**

Je rêve qu'elle dise : de nous. Mais, je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Angela n'es pas ce genre de femme. Elle va vouloir me faire du mal. Et c'est dans son droit. Elle va vouloir me faire ramer. Me demander le ciel. Et, je suis prêt à tout pour réussir à la faire revenir chez nous.

Elle réfléchit. Longtemps. Comme si, elle ne se souvenait plus du pourquoi du comment, elle était ici.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Aucune réaction. Du moins, verbal. Par contre, je vois ses yeux se remplir de larme.

\- **_bébé ?_**

Ça m'a échappé. Je m'en veux aussitôt. Surtout en voyant le visage d'Angie se transformer. Elle est en colère.

\- **_Je ne suis pas avec Nicholas !_**

Sa voix est ferme. Mais, aussi brisé. Elle a envie de pleurer. J'en suis certain. Je n'aime pas là voir dans cet état. Je m'en veux un peu plus.

\- **_tu veux dire que tu n'es pas allé dormir chez Nicholas ?_** Dis-je en reformulant convenablement ses pensées.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et où était tu ?_**

\- **_À l'hôtel. Le Mercure !_**

Merde. Non.

\- **_je n'arrive pas à y croire._**

Je suis triste, en colère, putain oui... je suis très en colère.

\- **_Pourquoi ? Tu pouvais rester, me chasser... je serai allez chez ma mère. Mais l'hôtel ? Merde, Angie !_**

\- **_Je suis venu te donner ma démission._**

Briser. Mon cœur, mon corps, ma vie... tout vient juste de se briser. Et je suis sûr qu'elle s'en rend compte.

\- **_tu veux... démissionner ?_**

Je bredouille. Pour dire la vérité, je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Et puis, j'ai des sueurs froides. Est-ce que je suis en train de faire une crise cardiaque. On ne dirait pas... pourtant, ça y ressemble. Je ne me sens pas bien dans ma peau. Pas bien du tout.

\- **_nous ne pouvons pas continuer, Max. je suis désolé. Je n'y arrive pas._** M'informe-t-elle dans un sanglot.

\- **_On peut y arriver._**

Je dois y croire pour deux. Et j'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête, qui me dit que « tout ceci est ma faute ». Absolument tout.

\- **_Non. Pas cette fois._** Me dit-elle, durement.

Elle semble réellement y croire. C'est ce qui me tue le plus. Du moins, en plus de la voir partir loin de moi.

\- **_Que dois-je faire ou dire pour te faire changer d'avis ?_**

\- **_Absolument rien._** Murmure-t-elle. **_Je ne peux plus te faire confiance. C'est une réalité._**

Ses mots qu'elle vient de lâcher délicatement et détaché... me hanterons certainement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- **_Je comprends._** Murmurais-je la gorge noué.

En réalité, j'ai envie de vomir. Mais, j'essaie de rester la tête hors de l'eau durant quelques minutes.

\- **_tu veux prendre le temps ? Pour y réfléchir ? Pour mettre de l'ordre dans ton travail ?_**

Je ne veux pas la voir partir. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Pour l'instant, du moins. Je connais cette femme. Durant plus de temps en je l'ai vu grandir, s'épanouir et devenir la femme grandiose qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Je sais tout d'elle. Et ce que je sais par-dessus tout... c'est que je dois la laisser partir.

\- **_tout est en ordre, Max. j'ai pris les dispositions pour._**

\- **_Tu as tout régler. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?_**

\- **_J'ai attendu des semaines que tu dises ou fasse quelques choses._** Me reproche-t-elle à juste titre.

\- **_Donc tu abandonnes ?_**

Je suis aigri cette fois. Elle me quitte. Sans que je ne puisse rien dire. Rien changé.

\- **_Non, Maximilien, je n'abandonne pas... j'essaie juste de me protéger. Je sais qu'il est trop tard... mais, j'ai besoin de protéger le peu qu'il me reste._**

Cette fois, c'est sur... je suis mort !


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je suis dans Central Park. Je flâne depuis presque deux heures dans cette oasis de verdure, au milieu de la forêt de gratte-ciels de Manhattan, même s'il est situé au nord de l'île où les édifices sont un peu moins élevés. Je me situe près des gros rochers du parc. Ici, les gens viennent voir le parc en hauteur. Entouré de grand immeuble. Je ne viens jamais de ce côté du parc. Mais, j'ai envie d'être nulle part ailleurs.

Cela fait trois semaines, que j'ai quitté Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Trois semaines que je suis une épave. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Je me sens inutile et surtout incomprise. Ma mère ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai quitté celui que je devais épouser. Mon père est déçu de ne pas officier le mariage. Car, j'ai appris qu'il devait me marier. Rien que ça. Mes frères sont en colère contre Max. Et un peu contre moi, pour ne pas avoir réagi plutôt. Et de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de se rattraper.

Brenda ne m'appelle que rarement. Le seul qui reste avec moi, presque toutes les nuits, c'est Nicholas. Le seul survivant de ce naufrage. Il vient des fois avec son petit ami que j'ai appris à connaître. Il est adorable. Quentin est vraiment amoureux de Nicholas. Je peux le ressentir. Et ça fait un bien fou de voir que l'amour n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde. J'ai appris que Quentin travailler pour une entreprise de jouer dans une des ruelles fréquentées de New-York. Il est designer depuis cinq ans. Il crée différent jouer pour le groupe, les tests, puis les vends. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par Quentin. Même si je ne le montre pas et ne le dirai jamais à haute voix.

Il est seize heures vingt. Le soleil disparaît au loin. Il fait de plus en plus nuit, tôt. C'est déprimant. Nous sommes samedi et je n'ai absolument rien de prévu. Rien à faire surtout. Une coquille vide. Je n'ai pas menti. Nicholas m'as prêté un appareille photo. Dernière technologie. Il a dit en partant : j'espère voir beaucoup de choses. Sauf, que je n'ai encore rien pris. Absolument rien. Je ne suis pas inspiré.

Dix-neuf heures, je suis toujours dans les rues de New-York. Je passe de rue en rue... sans but précis. Sans itinéraire. Au moins, je ne réfléchis pas à ma vie. Encore moins à Maximilien. C'est déjà un début. Je fini par rejoindre un petit café. Plutôt charmant, tranquille et charismatique. Assise sur ma chaise, je repense aux derniers jours. Et surtout aux dernières semaines.

Après ma rupture, j'ai vécue quatre jours à l'hôtel. Puis, avec l'aide de Nicholas et Quentin, j'ai trouvé un appartement meublé dans un quartier modeste de New-York. J'habite au dernier étage, dans un immeuble de dix appartements. Sans ascenseurs. J'ai aussi un accès au toit. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit l'égale, mais je vais fermer les yeux. J'adore mon accès au toit. J'ai passé le nouvel an, seul. Sur ce même toit. A regarder les gens festoyer dans les rues. Et à minuit, j'ai regardé le feu d'artifice, seule avec mes larmes.

J'ai envoyé mon CV et ma lettre d'accompagnement dans toutes les grandes entreprises de New-York. Je n'ai eu que des refus. Ce qui est totalement impossible. J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête. Et il se trouve que monsieur Stuart Junior, joue les maîtres du monde. Il ne veut pas que je sois engagée ailleurs. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour me rendre la vie infernale. Et surtout pour me faire payer mon départ. Ensuite, j'ai compris... et Colton, son demi-frère, m'as expliqué.

Max veut que je revienne. Il refuse de me voir travailler ailleurs. Colton m'as même dit qu'il est prêt à couper court avec l'entreprise qui m'engagera. Hors, tout le monde a besoin de super milliardaire Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Ce type va me rendre dingue.

Du coup, je me suis tournée vers la seule personne qui pouvait et voulait tenir tête à Max : Monsieur Dior en personne. Bon il a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup hésité... mais, j'ai fini par gagner. Demain est mon premier jour chez Dior Compagny New-York. Et, j'ai hâte de me remettre au travail. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu accès au même poste que chez Stuart&Co, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Vraiment pas.

En rentrant à la maison, j'ai acheté un croissant et une baquette de pain. Dans ma rue, il y a un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui attend tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. Mais, il attend.

\- **_Bonsoir, monsieur Niang._**

L'homme originaire du Vietnam se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- **_Madame Weber, bonsoir._**

Il me sert la main délicatement. Il ne ressemble pas à un sans domicile fixe. Cependant, je le vois dans les parages tous les soirs. De dix-huit heures à vingt-trois heures. Quand, je lui demande ce qu'il fait, il me répond : « j'attends ». Et quand je demande : « qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? ». Il me sourit et me souffle gentiment : « j'attends ». C'est la même chose depuis que j'ai aménagé dans le quartier. Et d'après ma voisine, cela fait des mois qu'il fait cela.

\- **_Je vous ai pris un croissant, monsieur Niang. Tenez !_**

Je lui tends la poche de pâtisserie. A moitié surprit, il le récupère. C'est juste la quatrième fois que je lui donne une gourmandise avant d'entrer chez moi.

\- **_Merci, madame Weber. C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi._**

\- **_Je vous en prie. Ne restait pas trop tard._**

Il me sourit doucement, m'offre un mouvement de main et me laisse entrer chez moi. De la fenêtre de mon salon, je peux le voir attendre tous les soirs, jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Il ne part jamais avant. Même quand il pleut.

*/*

Six heures douze du matin. Je suis prête depuis au moins une heure. J'arrive à mon nouveau travail dans peu de temps. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les métros aujourd'hui. En même temps, je ne prends jamais le métro sur cette ligne. J'ai dû faire deux changements également. C'est une question de pratique et de répétition. Cela ira mieux en fin de semaine déjà.

C'est Emiliano Alvarez qui vient à ma rencontre dans le hall d'entrée. Il m'attend sagement. J'aime l'idée d'être importante. Il a un sourire splendide sur le visage. Cet homme est très séduisant. Et je pense qu'il le sait. Je vais rester sur mes gardes. Au cas où.

\- **_Madame Weber, je suis heureux de vous accueillir chez vous._**

Il me sert la main avec douceur et fermeté. Un mélange saisissant.

\- **_Merci, monsieur Alvarez. Je ne pensais pas retravailler chez Dior, mais je dois avouer être contente de revenir._**

\- **_Vous allez adorer Dior de New-York. Il est totalement différent de Toulouse ou de Paris._**

Çà, j'ai déjà pu le constater. Tout ici semble d'un autre monde. Rien que la décoration aéré et tout en verre. C'est simple je peux voir l'autre bout de l'immeuble, rien qu'en regardant par les vitres qui sont en réalité des cloisons. J'aime cet univers.

Il me fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il y a deux femmes et un homme qui nous attendent.

\- **_Merci_**. Souffle-t-il, alors que les portes ne se referment.

Je suis impressionnée par l'aura que dégage Emiliano. Je peux nettement le détailler à ses côtés. Il porte des vêtements parfaitement taillés. Peut-être même du sur mesure. Parfaitement coupés et une grande exigence au niveau qualité des matières. Pour avoir travaillé longtemps dans l'entreprise du textile, je sais que c'est un costume onéreux.

Il sait également associer et plutôt merveilleusement l'originalité des couleurs et motifs. Il porte une chemise à carreaux blanche et bleu. Ainsi qu'une cravate violette. Il a également un costume bleu de la même couleur que sa chemise. Le tout est ajusté avec des boutonnières violette comme sa cravate. Bref, monsieur Emiliano Alvarez fait un sans-faute. De nos jours, il est rare de croiser un homme en costume trois pièces. Heureusement, il nous reste encore les mariages, les baptêmes, les Bar Mitzvah et les trois volets du _Parrain_ pour nous rincer l'œil. Mais depuis que je suis à New-York, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout ça réunie... tous les jours. C'est agréable d'évoluer dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- **_Madame Weber._**

Les portes de l'ascenseur viennent de s'ouvrir. Il m'invite à sortir et me guide à travers le long couloir. Il y a plusieurs bureaux.

\- **_Nous avons une centaine d'employé dans les locaux. Chaque personne contribue à l'évolution de la marque Dior._**

Je souris doucement. J'ai l'impression de revoir Éric Marin à mon premier jour chez Dior France. Impressionnant.

Une fois dans son bureau, Emiliano me met à l'aise. Il me fait signe de prendre un siège et on se met rapidement au travail. Du moins, il m'explique mon nouveau rôle et mon nouvel emploi. Je l'écoute sans en perdre une miette. Il a le don pour sourire et me faire sourire. Depuis que j'ai quitté Maximilien, ça ne sait pas produit.

\- **_Je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Vous avez des questions ?_**

J'essaie de me concentrer sur la question et surtout sur mes documents. Je n'y arrive pas. Emiliano Alvarez vient d'ouvrir le bouton de sa manche. Puis, d'un geste délicat et précis, il fait rouler les manches de sa chemise sur son avant-bras.

\- **_Angela ?_**

J'arque un sourcil, tandis qu'il reproduit le même schéma avec l'autre bras.

\- **_Tout va bien, Angela ?_**

J'essaie de respirer normalement.

\- **_Oui. Pardon. Je n'ai pas de question pour le moment._**

\- **_Bien._**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête à ce moment-là, mais dès que cet homme roulotte les manches de sa chemise devant nous, on devient complètement gaga. C'est à croire que pendant quelques secondes mes neurones ne font plus de connexion. De plus, je viens de me rendre compte que cet homme à des fossettes ultra sexy. Et une barbe de deux, trois jours totalement captivants. Bon dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Cet homme n'a rien de commun avec Maximilien. Absolument rien. Qu'est-ce qui me prends de l'analyser de cette façon ?

*/*

Je suis assise à mon nouveau bureau. Je suis déstabilisée. Il est simple et de taille standard. J'avais un immense bureau avant et tout décoré avec goût. De surcroît, je partage mon bureau avec deux femmes. Une brune aux cheveux très court, à la garçonne, qui porte une robe cintré merveilleusement bien. Faut dire qu'elle est très fine. Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût. Elle se prénomme Alexia Newman. Et va sur ses quarante ans.

Ma deuxième collègue est brune avec des reflets rouges et longs. Beaucoup moins froide que son amie. Elle s'appelle Luisa Gutiérrez. Elle doit avoir mon âge. Du moins, je le pense. Elle a une jupe et un petit haut qui lui vont très bien. Mais, idem... pas vraiment adapté au lieu de travail. Tout est un peu trop... court. Visiblement, il n'y a pas de code vestimentaire d'en l'entreprise. Je vais juste devoir m'y faire. Pour ma part, j'ai mes fidèles chaussures à aiguilles Louboutin aux pieds, un pantalon à pince noir, un débardeur en dentelle blanc et un blazer.

\- **_Tu as besoin d'aide ?_**

Je souris doucement à Luisa. Elle se lève de son siège et viens jusqu'au miens.

\- **_C'est simple, mais faut avoir un peu de pratique. Tu vas très vite t'en sortir._**

\- **_Je n'en doute pas._** Dis-je souriante.

Luisa m'explique comment gérer mon espace informatique. Car, ici personne on travail en réseau seulement avec son service. Avec les autres membres de l'entreprise, c'est souvent des traitements et des envois par mails. Ce n'est pas très pratique, cependant, je ne compte pas le faire remarquer tout de suite. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me faire remarquer.

Puis, comme je l'ai si bien compris, je ne vais pour le moment travailler qu'avec mon service. Ce qui m'arrange. J'ai beaucoup donné à Stuart&Co. Et j'ai été remercié de la plus horrible des façons. Même si, le choix de partir est la mienne. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que Max, ne met pas retenue. Qu'il n'est pas fait tout son possible pour me retenir. Depuis que j'ai quitté Stuart&Co, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui. Comme s'il avait supprimé mon existence. C'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal... car je pense à lui jour... et nuit !

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis sous tension. Aujourd'hui. Comme hier. Comme avant hier. Et comme les autres jours depuis qu'Angela Weber m'as quitté. A quitter mon entreprise. Je suis une épave. J'essaie de remonter la pente et surtout de ne rien montrer aux autres. Le choix de la démission d'Angie m'a bouleversé. Littéralement. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Quoi lui dire après sa réclamation. La voir partir de chez moi était difficile. Horrible même. Mais, je savais qu'elle resterait dans mon entourage. Que nous pourrions toujours surmonter l'épreuve et être plus fort ensuite.

Hors, elle a quitté mon entreprise. Mettant un terme à nos contacts. A notre relation. A notre collaboration sentimentale comme professionnel. C'était le coup de grâce. Le coup de couteau en plein cœur. D'ailleurs, il est toujours planter. Et il a du mal à ne pas saigner ce cœur.

Ma mère m'appelle tous les jours, pour avoir des nouvelles. Quand, j'ai le malheur de ne pas répondre, elle passe par Chelsea ou Nicholas. Et si je suis chez moi... elle fait monter le gardien pour me donner le téléphone de l'accueil. Du coup, je prends tous ses appels.

Poppy par contre, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Dès que j'entre dans une pièce. Elle en sort. Et vice versa. Poppy m'en veut énormément et je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. J'en suis conscient. J'essaie de me concentrer au travail. Mais, c'est très difficile. Je n'ai plus la tête, ni le cœur à ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir Angela. Lui parler. Lui expliquer... et surtout le toucher.

Cependant, je dois respecter son choix. Pour le moment du moins. On doit réfléchir chacun de son côté et apprendre de nos erreurs. En tout cas, moi j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Et je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Ce que je veux par-dessus tout : Me marier et fonder une famille avec Angela Weber.

Et je vais tout faire pour récupérer la femme que j'aime.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Ma première réunion. Et surtout ma première vraie implication dans l'entreprise. Cela fait une semaine et j'ai tout de suite trouvé mes marques. C'est très plaisant de travaillé ici. Avec Luisa surtout et Emiliano. D'ailleurs, je mange souvent avec Luisa, du moins quand Nicholas ne peut pas me rejoindre.

\- **_Très bien. J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Nous avons besoin pour le prochain numéro de Dior de faire une couverture choc. Évidemment, j'ai plusieurs noms déjà sélectionner mais monsieur Dior souhaite en trouver d'autre. Et voir ce que pense tout le monde avant de se décider._**

En clair, il veut savoir ce que les gens « normaux » pensent de leur sélection.

\- **_Ok, donc dans notre classement des plus belles femmes du monde nous avons..._**

J'ai la liste sous les yeux. Je connais le trois quarts des personnes de cette liste. Professionnellement et personnellement. J'ai même dîné avec la moitié de ses femmes.

\- **_Olivia_** ** _Wilde ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur elle ?_**

Nous sommes dix autour de la table. Autant d'hommes que de femmes, d'ailleurs. Il y a plusieurs services et des différends.

\- **_C'est une bonne idée._** Chantonne la femme face à moi. **_Olivia Wilde a de bonnes relations et travaille dur._**

\- **_Elle a aussi une très bonne réputation._**

Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciner ? Merde. Ils ne sont pas au courant.

\- **_Euh..._**

Je me racle la gorge, mal à l'aise. Évidemment, toutes les têtes vont vers moi.

\- **_Angela ?_**

J'essaie de me redresser un peu plus, tandis qu'Emiliano, me fixe avec insistance.

\- **_Ça ne va pas être possible pour Olivia Wilde de travailler pour Dior._**

Je souris doucement. Emiliano et les autres semblent bouche bée.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

\- **_C'est simple._**

Je me redresse totalement cette fois. En fait, je sens reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. C'est un sujet que je connais que trop bien.

\- **_Olivia Wilde travail pour_** ** _H &M Conscious. Elle va être sur toutes les affiches publicitaires à partir de la fin du mois. _**

Voilà. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire et Olivia l'aurait dit elle-même à Christian Dior.

\- **_Comment le sais-tu?_** Marmonne blanche comme neige Alexia Newman.

Il semble qu'après une semaine, elle ne se déride toujours pas en ma présence.

\- **_J'étais présente. Lors de l'entretient._**

De pire en pire.

\- **_Maximilien était un des..._**

Emiliano ne finit par sa phrase. En plus d'avoir grimacé au nom de mon ancien amant, j'ai levé la main pour l'arrêter. Naturellement et avec charisme. J'ai même vu les deux femmes près de lui, ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise.

\- **_Absolument pas. Je suis l'ex-co-directrice de Stuart &Co. J'ai moi-même fait l'accord des deux parties._**

Le silence qui en suit... me glace le sang. Heureusement mon nouveau patron sourit et reprend comme si de rien été.

\- **_On peut donc supprimer Olivia. Que pensez-vous de Megan Fox ?_**

\- **_en plein divorce._** Ronchonne Luisa ce qui fait rire plusieurs personnes. **_Mauvaise pub !_**

\- **_Jessica Alba ?_**

\- **_Elle veut s'occuper de ses filles durant les prochains mois. Souffle un homme blond._**

Le style un peu surfeur d'ailleurs.

\- **_Solange Knowles ?_**

C'est reparti.

\- **_Elle travail pour_** ** _Eleven Paris !_** Dis-je simplement.

\- **_Kim Kardashian et Kanye West ?_**

\- **_Balmain printemps-été 2015._** récitais-je comme si c'était une évidence.

\- **_Bien. Je crois que je vais t'en vouloir pour les prochaines journées._**

Il barre certain noms de sa liste. J'en fais autant.

\- **_Je ne fais que mon boulot._** Dis-je avec une petite grimace.

\- **_Et heureusement, tu es dans notre camp maintenant._**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Surtout après le clin d'œil qu'il vient de m'offrir.

\- **_Ok. on part sur un autre registre. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de nom, alors... passons à … Scarlett Johansson ?_**

\- **_Trop pulpeuse pour la marque._** Continue Alexia

\- **_Gigi Hadid ?_** Grogne Emiliano.

\- **_Pas assez._** Rigole Luisa ce qui nous fait tous rire ou sourire.

\- **_Lara Stone ?_**

Bon dieu, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

\- **_Sur le prochain, Calvin Klein. Avec Justin Bieber._**

Le silence à nouveau. Ce lourd et pesant silence.

\- **_Tu as réussi à faire signer Justin Bieber pour Calvin Klein ?_**

\- **_Oui, bien sûr !_**

Il semble impressionner, mais aussi inquiet.

\- **_Nous devions le faire signer pour la campagne 2018._**

\- **_Je sais._** Dis-je rapidement. **_Il sera bien présent pour la campagne 2018. Mais, pour celle de 2015-2016 et 2017 il sera avec Calvin Klein._**

Je crois bien qu'Emiliano a très envie de me passer par la fenêtre. Ou un truc du genre.

\- **_Très bien. Dit moi les choix possible sur cette liste. Nous irons plus vite. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer dans cette voix. Tu as fait signer déjà tous les bons potentiels._**

Je rougie. Littéralement. Il ne le dit pas méchamment, mais à l'oreille ça sonne comme un reproche. Emiliano me tend la feuille, mais je lui montre la mienne. Je prends une inspiration pour me donner du courage et débite mon petit récit, en passant les noms, qui reste, de liste.

\- **_Julia Roberts, Givenchy printemps-été 2015. Jennifer Connelly la maison Vuitton. Amy Adams Max Mara. Lily Collins Cachemire Barrie, fournisseur officiel de Chanel. Rita Ora, Adidas Superstar. Madonna, Versace. Natalia Vodianova avec Stella McCartney._**

Mince, penser à Stella McCartney me fait un pincement au cœur. La robe qu'elle m'avait créé... elle est resté chez Max. j'aurai dû la récupérer. De toute façon, personne d'autre ne pourra la mettre. Elle est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et, je demanderai à Max ou à Nicholas de me la récupérer.

\- **_Tu as signé toutes ses personnes ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Dis-je souriante à Luisa.

\- **_Donc, tu connais ses personnes ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr !_**

Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment me regarder maintenant. J'en suis certaine. Je reprends sans perdre une seconde.

\- **_Il nous reste les talentueuses, Shay Mitchell et Nina Dobrev !_**

Un sifflement impressionné d'un des hommes sur ma gauche brise le silence.

\- **_Je crois que nous avons bien fait de te recruter, Angela Weber._**

Je rougie légèrement au compliment d'Emiliano.

\- **_Bien. Nous allons donc travailler sur ses deux potentielles jeunes femmes._**

Personnellement, je n'avais pas de préférence. J'adorais ses deux femmes. Beaucoup.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

J'ai envie d'hurler. Si je n'étais pas en face de Nicholas et Chelsea, je le ferai très certainement.

\- **_Tu peux répéter ?_**

Je suis furieux. Il s'en rend compte. Nicholas essaie de parler doucement, pour ne pas m'énerver d'avantage. Je le sais. Mais, je m'en contre fiche.

\- **_Elle a été... promue !_**

\- **_Et le poste ?_**

\- **_Assistante de la communication et des relations extérieures._**

Putain de bordel de merde. Elle ne va jamais revenir travailler pour moi.

\- **_Elle travaille avec Emiliano Alvarez ?_**

\- **_Je crois que oui._**

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce type n'a pas intérêt de l'approcher de trop près. Sinon, il risque de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- **_Autre chose ?_**

\- **_Non._**

Je sais qu'il ment. Je peux le voir sur son visage et sa façon de se comporter. En plus, il a répondu un peu trop vite.

\- **_Quand tu seras prêt à m'en parler... vient me voir._**

Je retourne dans mon bureau et claque la porte derrière moi.

\- **_Bon dieu, Angie !_**

Elle va me rendre dingue. D'accord, je l'ai mérité... mais merde pourquoi est-elle partie travailler pour Dior. Et pourquoi tourne-t-elle autour d'Emiliano Alvarez ?

Je vais devoir me renseigner. Pas le choix. Et en dernier recourt, j'irai directement à la source.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Mon nouveau travail est jute passionnant. Être l'assistante d'Emiliano Alvarez et aussi gratifiant que d'être celle de Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Pas les mêmes projets, pas les mêmes caractères et personnalité, mais gratifiant et intéressante également.

\- **_C'est simple... je veux que vous me parliez de ce qui vous marqué cette année_**. Marmonne Emiliano, épuisé.

On essaie depuis plus d'une heure de trouver des sujets percutant à mettre sur le prochain numéro de Dior magazine. Alors, on se creuse les méninges pour trouver des sujets susceptibles de plaire à nos clients. Surtout clientes dirais-je.

\- **_Pour 2015 ou 2016 ?_** Grogne Carl à mes côtés.

C'est un petit jeune de vingt ans, qui perd vite son calme. J'ai pu en témoigner deux fois cette semaine. Heureusement, j'arrive très vite à le faire redescendre. J'ai pratiqué Maximilien... alors Carl, ne me fait absolument pas peur. Et il s'en est très vite rendu compte. La période de test est déjà... finie. Tant mieux.

\- **_Oui. Allez, je vous écoute._** Reprends notre chef, impatient.

Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de me souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu nous marquer cette année ? J'ai tellement peu suivi les actualités mondiales.

\- **_Le 30 days Squat Challenge ? Il a fait un carton sur les réseaux sociaux!_** Chantonne comme à son habitude, Luisa.

Elle est toujours souriante. Ça fait un bien fou.

\- **_Exact !_** S'amuse Gemma, une jolie afro-américaine très belle.

\- **_Et le 30 days plank challenge aussi._** Reprend Luisa.

\- **_C'est un deux en un._** Renchérit Gemma.

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de ça !

\- **_L'article sur l'épilation du maillot a fait un buzz d'enfer !_** Souffle dans un grand sourire, Alexia Newma.

Étrangement depuis que je suis plus dans son bureau, elle est moins... irritante. Curieusement, je me sens dans une autre... galaxie, avec ses sujets de discussion. Je fixe mon cahier de note... vite. La feuille est vide. Pas de dessin. Pas de mot. Pas de gribouillage... rien. Alors, que la feuille de ma voisine est noire de stylo.

\- **_Bien et les people ?_** Se renseigne le directeur de projet.

\- **_La famille Kardashian !_** Souffle tous les intervenants.

Ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Moi, y compris. Là, je connais le sujet. Surtout que j'ai côtoyé leur monde. Longtemps.

\- **_Il y a Kylie avec le débat sur sa bouche pulpeuse._** S'enchante réellement, Luisa.

\- **_Kendall et son #HeartHair._** Continue Alexia.

Oui, je me souviens de cette photo. Adorable. J'avais moi-même été subjuguée par la photo à l'époque. Entre la robe et la photo... superbe.

\- **_Les cheveux blonds de Kim..._** reprend Gemma, surexcité.

 _-_ _ **Kourtney Kardashian et Justin Biebers ?**_

 _Je m'étouffe presque avec ma salive._

 _-_ _ **Non**_ _. Rigolais-je._ _ **Justin ne s'intéresse pas du tout à Kourt' !**_

 _Voilà tout le monde me regarde. Encore une fois. Bon dieu, quand est-ce que ça va finir ?_

 _-_ _ **Comment tu le sais ?**_ _S'étrangle Luisa._

 _Très intrigué pour le coup._

 _-_ _ **Je suis une amie...**_

 _-_ _ **De Kourtney Kardashian ?**_

 _-_ _ **De Justin et de Kourtney !**_ _Chuchotais-je en rentrant les épaules._

 _Évidemment, ça cloue le bec à tout le monde. Emiliano préfère rire. Grandement. C'est souvent sa réaction dans ce genre de situation. Ce qui me met très mal à l'aise. Et, il le sait pertinemment._

 _-_ _ **Mais, peut-être qu'ils ne te l'ont pas dit !**_ _Renchérie Gemma._

 _-_ _ **Je le serai s'ils couchaient ensemble. Croit moi ! Justin est un livre ouvert. Et il ne sait pas garder un secret.**_ _Grimaçais-je._

 _-_ _ **Mais... tu le connais vraiment bien ?**_ _Reprend-t-elle._

 _-_ _ **Assez !**_ _Bredouillais-je._

 _Je n'allais pas tout leur raconter quand même. Hors de question. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec leurs agents... et Max._

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je fixe mon téléphone impuissant. Est-ce que c'est une farce ? Si c'est le cas... elle n'est pas drôle du tout. Mais, alors... vraiment pas. Je réponds rapidement au texto que je viens de recevoir. Le cœur battant vite et fort.

 ** _« Ok. Ne bougez surtout pas. J'arrive ! »_**

J'attrape mes clés de voiture, ma veste et sort en trombe de mon bureau. Je suis à deux doigts de bousculer Chelsea, mais me détourne de son chemin.

\- **_Je m'absente._**

\- **_Mais... votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver._**

\- **_Une urgence._** **_Reprogramme-le._**

Je vais directement à l'ascenseur et rejoins le garage le plus vite possible. A ma grande surprise, j'ai une réponse à mon message.

 ** _« Ne soit pas en colère. Elle est assez mal comme ça »._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux, en colère ou énervé. Je n'arrive pas à identifier ce sentiment étrange que je ressens. Une fois dans la voiture, je prends la direction du lieu que je maudis le plus à l'heure actuelle. La Dior Compagny de New-York. Il me faut facilement vingt minutes entre le trajet et le monde, pour me présenter à l'accueil. Bien sûr, ma venue ne passe pas inaperçu. Loin de là. Je compose le numéro d'Angela, mais me ravise. Je lui envoie un texto à la place.

 ** _« Je suis dans le hall »._**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je souffle un grand coup.

\- **_Ton frère est là._**

Poppy grimace. Et j'en fais autant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre le frère et la sœur, mais plus rien ne va dans la famille Stuart. Quand, la secrétaire du hall m'as amené Poppy dans mon bureau, ma bouche ouvert en grand et j'ai prié tous les dieux, pour que rien ne soit arrivé à un membre de la famille Stuart. Encore moins à Max. J'ai tout de suite sauté sur mes jambes et l'es prise dans mes bras. Sans aucune cérémonie. Cela n'est pas perçue inaperçu, mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

\- **_Je voulais juste te voir et passer du temps avec toi._**

\- **_Tu ne peux pas venir ici. Max et moi, on te l'a déjà dit._**

\- **_Mais, c'est le seul moyen. Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages._** S'indigne-t-elle en se levant.

\- **_J'ai beaucoup à gérer, Poppy. Si je ne réponds pas immédiatement c'est normal._**

\- **_Tu répondais toujours avant._**

Mon cœur saigne. Je prends mon ex belle-sœur dans mes bras et lui offre un câlin du siècle.

\- **_Allons-y. Il doit déjà être assez énervé._**

\- **_Tu restes avec moi, d'accord. Il sera plus calme si tu es ici._**

\- **_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit encore le cas, Poppy._**

\- **_Si. J'en suis sûr !_**

Elle semble presque réticente à retrouver son frère. Max a toujours été formel : Poppy ne devait jamais venir chez Dior. Un point important qu'elle a toujours respecté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et c'est de ma faute. Si quelqu'un se fait tirer les bretelles, ça sera certainement... moi !

Maximilien Taylor Stuart est là. Dans le hall d'entrée. Il est à tomber par terre. D'ailleurs, vu le nombre de personnes (en majorité féminines) qui lui tourne autour ça ne m'étonne pas. A pas de loup, on se dirige vers lui. Il nous tourne le dos. Je peux clairement reconnaître les vêtements qui portent.

Manteau et pantalon noir, Givenchy par Riccardo Tisci. Entre 4 000 et 4500 euros. Rien que ça. Chaussure, de Stuart&Co. Un des exemplaires que nous avons créé. Max fini par se tourner vers nous. Bon dieu, qu'il est beau. Je suis en hyperventilation. A l'heure actuelle, je ne vois que lui. Il est à nouveau mon monde. Mon centre du monde. Je fini mon analyse rapidement. Il a un blouson Paul & Joe. Rien que ça. Il a également le regard pétillant, mais le visage fatigué. Ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi. De surcroît, il a une putain de barbe de trois jours ou peut-être plus sur le visage. Max se rase de très près normalement. L'image est importante pour lui.

\- **_Angela_**. Dit-il, d'une voix grave et terriblement sexy.

\- **_Maximilien_**.

J'essaie de mettre toute la sensualité dans ma voix. Je ne sais pas si ça marche, mais Poppy se tourne vers moi intrigué.

\- **_Merci de m'avoir informé de la venue de Poppy._**

\- **_C'est normal._**

Du moins, je le pense. Max fini par me quitter des yeux. Et se tourne vers sa sœur.

\- **_Si tu voulais voir Angela, je t'aurais déposé chez elle._**

Il parle doucement. Il fait des efforts. J'apprécie.

\- **_J'avais envie de la voir sans que le monde entier ne soit au courant. rouspète sa sœur._**

\- **_Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici._**

\- **_Je sais._** Ronchonne-t-elle, tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Max n'en rate pas une miette. Il semble abattu. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme dans un tel état. Il ne sait pas gérer la situation. Vraiment pas.

\- **_Est-ce qu'elle peut rester avec moi ? Ce soir ?_** Rajoutais-je, vivement.

Max et Poppy sont pris de court.

\- **_Tu veux t'occuper de Poppy ? Ce soir ?_**

Il semble sous le choc de ma demande.

\- **_Oui. C'est ça._**

L'homme que j'aime semble abasourdi. Réellement.

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir appeler …_**

\- **_J'appelle maman !_**

Poppy est déjà partie. Téléphone en main. Ce qui me laisse seul avec celui qui hante mes pensées. Jour comme nuit. Je vois Max regarder autour de moi. Il semble assez mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

\- **_Tu as l'air de te plaire ici ?_**

\- **_Oui. C'est différent de mes anciens postes, mais j'apprécie mon nouveau travail._**

\- **_Personnes ne t'as trouvé de difficulté ?_**

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils en réfléchissant à la question.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

\- **_Par rapport à nous ?_**

Merde, il a osé !

\- **_Non. Personne n'a fait de réflexion sur notre ancienne relation._**

J'aurai dû réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Maximilien semble triste de ma réponse. Les mots ancienne relation, semble lui faire autant de mal à lui, qu'à moi.

\- **_Désolé._**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'excuse.

\- **_Tu n'as pas à être désolé._** Marmonne-t-il. **_C'est moi qui ai fait le con. Et, je comprends pourquoi tu m'as quitté._**

Mon cœur saigne. Et crois aussi que j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

\- **_Je ne t'ai pas quitté !_**

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar. J'aurai dû envoyer Nicholas chercher Poppy.

\- **_Si. Tu m'as quitté, Angie. Tu as pris tes affaires et tu as quitté notre appartement._**

\- **_Ton appartement_**. Me reprend-t-elle, délicatement. **_J'ai quitté ton appartement. Pas toi !_**

Putain de bordel de merde.

\- **_Tu m'as forcé à partir. Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ses nuits blanches._**

Elle est en train de me tuer petit à petit. Avec lenteur.

\- **_C'est toi, qui m'as quitté Max !_**

\- **_Moi ?_**

Ma voix porte loin et fort. Merde. J'essaie de me reprendre, tandis qu'elle regarde autour d'elle, surprise par ma voix qui porte trop loin dans ce hall maudit.

\- **_Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans mes pensées. Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu._**

Elle semble surprise par mes mots. J'aurai dû lui dire, ce que je ressentais vraiment. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé sinon.

\- **_Tu n'as rien fait, Max. absolument rien._**

Je ne comprends pas. Elle le remarque et reprends son discours.

\- **_Je suis allé dormir dans la chambre d'ami. J'ai fait mes valises. Je suis partie. Et tu n'as rien fait !_**

Elle marque un point. Non, en réalité... elle gagne ! Comme toujours !

Je suis prêt à lui donner mes arguments. A tout lui dire. Lui expliquer. Malheureusement, Poppy décide de revenir et nous donner le verdict.

\- **_Maman est d'accord... mais, elle veut que tu t'occupes du transport._**

\- **_Du transport ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Que tu me ramène à la maison ce soir._**

Ma mère est aussi irritante que ma sœur.

\- **_Je peux m'en occupé._** Souffle rapidement Angela.

\- **_Non. Je viendrais vous récupérer. Mais, en attendant toi tu ne restes pas ici._**

\- **_Je fini dans 20 minutes. Elle peut rester avec moi._**

\- **_Je ne crois pas._** Rigolais-je, tendu, au moment où un type marche droit vers nous avec une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

Lui, il a du style. Je dois le reconnaître. Mais, ce n'est pas suffisant. Le style ne fait pas tout. Je peux aussi voir le corps d'Angela se contracter. Légèrement. Sauf, que je la connais par cœur. Elle a peur à cet instant précis. Et je crois que c'est de moi. Ou du moins de mon comportement. Ou de ma réaction.

Je dois donc être plus malin cette fois. J'ai besoin de lui montrer que je lui fais confiance. Que je ferai tout pour elle. Est ça commence, maintenant.

\- **_Angela, tout vas bien ?_**

\- **_Oui, tout vas bien Emiliano !_**

Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévus. Vraiment plus compliqué.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Max est en train de perdre son sang-froid. Je peux le voir. Je le connais que trop bien. Par contre, il me surprend en m'administrant un petit sourire en coin. Poppy, c'est instinctivement rapprocher de son frère. Comme si, elle était sur un terrain miné et que son frère pouvait lui faire traverser le champ sans complication. Je dois dire que j'ai très envie de me rapprocher de lui aussi.

Emiliano et Max se regardent étrangement. Ce dernier me surprend grandement lorsqu'il tend la main en direction de mon nouveau chef.

\- **_Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Il a une prestance incroyable. Un vrai homme d'affaire. Je peux clairement voir la différence entre les deux hommes. D'ailleurs, ça surprend Emiliano, tout le monde s'en rends compte. J'ai même envie de rire vu la tête qu'il fait maintenant.

\- **_Emiliano_** ** _Alvarez._**

Il semble affecter par cette rencontre. Réellement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est le cas. Les deux hommes se sert la main rapidement. Puis, max passe un bras autour des épaules de Poppy, cette dernière à un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- **_Vous êtes le Maximilien Taylor Stuart, de Stuart &Co ?_**

Ma tête pivote vers Emilino. Il est réellement impressionner par max. ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau !

\- **_Oui. Je suis celui-là._**

Max me regard un quart de seconde.

\- **_vous êtes le supérieur d'Angela ?_**

\- **_Oui. Oui. C'est bien moi._** Dit-il presque surexciter.

\- **_Vous avez de la chance d'avoir récupérer une femme comme Angela. J'espère qu'elle a un poste à sa hauteur ?!_**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et surtout comment réagir face à une telle déclaration de Maximilien. Est-ce que je lui manque autant qu'il me manque ?

\- **_Bien sûr, monsieur Stuart. Nous sommes ravi et honoré d'avoir Angela à Dior._**

Je sais que monsieur Alvarez le pense véritablement.

\- **_Très bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre._**

Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment pas. Max sourit une fois de plus, avant de reprendre tranquillement.

\- **_On ne va pas vous embêtez plus longtemps. Tout le monde à beaucoup à faire._**

Max tire encore Poppy vers lui et m'offre un petit sourire en coin, dont il a le secret. Mon cœur fait un salto dans ma poitrine.

\- **_Je passe te récupérer dans 30 minutes._**

\- **_Je vous rejoins chez moi._** Murmurais-je faiblement.

\- **_Si tu le permets, je préfère te récupérer, Angela._**

Il semble me prier d'accepter. Et je sais que je le dois.

\- **_Très bien._** Soufflais-je sur mes gardes. **_Dans 30 minutes._**

\- **_Parfait. Vient démon, je t'offre un crêpe._** Souffle-t-il joueur à sa sœur.

\- **_Donc, tu n'es plus fâché ?_** Risque-elle, tandis qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

\- **_On en discutera autour d'un chocolat chaud._** Rigole Max, promptement.

\- **_Ma crêpe vient de disparaître, non ?_** Grogne sa jeune sœur.

\- **_Exactement !_**

Le frère et la sœur m'offre un petit mouvement de main et disparaisse totalement. Je reste comme une conne dans le hall d'entrée. À les suivre encore un peu du regard, à travers la vitre... Sans moi. Ça me fait beaucoup plus de mal que prévu. Vraiment beaucoup plus de mal.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Poppy en face de moi, tient son chocolat chaud à deux mains. La serveuse dépose une crêpe au sucre devant elle. Je peux voir les yeux de ma petite sœur, pétillée.

\- **_Merci._** Souffle-t-elle, en posant sa tasse sur la table, pour attraper ses couverts. **_Tu ne manges pas._**

\- **_Non. Je vais attendre le repas du soir ?_**

\- **_C'est le goûter, Maximilien._** Ronchonne-t-elle. **_Même les grandes personnes peuvent continuer à prendre le goûter !_**

Je roule des yeux et retourne sur mon portable. Je n'arrive pas à rédiger le mail, que je dois écrire à mon service financier.

\- **_Alors... tu ne me remercie pas ?_**

La petite voix de ma sœur me sort de ma réflexion.

\- **_Pardon ?_**

\- **_Ça fait trois semaines que tu n'as pas revu Angela. Tu pourrais me dire merci._**

\- **_Je ne crois pas !_**

Poppy fronce les sourcils. Cette adolescente de presque dix-sept ans, me tape sur le système un peu plus chaque jour.

\- **_Tu ne dois jamais et je ne dis bien jamais, te mêler de ma vie privée._**

Pour accentuer le tout, je me permets de la pointer du doigt. Elle n'aime pas ça. Je le sais. Cette fois, ça m'arrange bien.

\- **_Max, Angela est la femme de ta vie. Je le sais, tu le sais, elle le sait et l'univers entier le sait..._**

J'ai envie de rire, mais je ne le ferai pas.

\- **_Tu l'aime, elle t'aime. Et vous jouez les idiots à ne pas voir la vérité en face._**

\- **_La vérité ?_** Risquais-je en fronçant un sourcil.

Je pose le téléphone que j'ai entre les mains sur la table et récupère ma tasse de café.

\- **_La vérité est que vous êtes de idiot qui aller gâcher votre vie. Et aussi que vous vous aimez profondément._**

Oui. Je l'aime profondément.

\- **_Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter d'idiot ?_**

\- **_Non_**. Murmure-t-elle.

Elle sourit doucement et boit son chocolat chaud en me regardant à travers ses cheveux.

\- **_Mais, avoue... tu es content, non ?_**

\- **_Maman aurait dû faire qu'un seul enfant !_** Grognais-je, en retournant à mon téléphone.

Ce qui évidement, fait rire ma chipie de sœur.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

J'attends devant les locaux de l'entreprise depuis deux minutes. Je n'ai pas envie d'appeler Max pour savoir où ils sont. Les gens passe près de moi. C'est l'heure de pointe. Ça n'arrête pas de sortir. Encore, encore et encore.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Gemma m'interpelle à quelques pas de moi. Elle avance doucement, suivi de Luisa Gutiérrez et Alexia Newman.

\- **_Salut, les filles._**

Je suis légèrement plus petite que les autres filles. J'ai toujours été la plus petite de mon groupe d'ailleurs. Heureusement, j'ai mes hauts talons aux pieds.

\- **_Tu attends quoi ?_** Rigole Luisa, surprise. **_Tu es toujours la première à partir._**

\- **_J'attends quelqu'un. Ils devaient venir me chercher, mais..._**

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens.

\- **_Tu es sur qu'ils vont venir ? Sinon, tu peux venir avec nous. On va boire un verre._**

\- **_Je..._**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. J'entends, le moteur de la voiture de Maximilien avant même de le voir. Il adore ça et j'aimais ça aussi. La voiture arrive vite. Puis, s'arrête juste devant moi. Vraiment devant moi.

Je roule des yeux malgré moi. Et explose de rire, lorsque la fenêtre côté passager descend. Poppy est assise avec un énorme bouquet de rose.

\- **_Désolé, du retard... j'ai voulu m'arrêter au fleuriste._**

\- **_Chez le fleuriste !_**

J'ai repris Poppy en même temps que Maximilien. J'ai presque envie de lui tirer la langue, puis je me souviens de la situation. Notre situation. Je dois garder mes distances. Pour mon bien mental et physique.

\- **_Oui, voilà._** S'amuse Poppy gaiement, avant d'ouvrir la portière.

Elle me donne les fleurs, puis va s'installer sur le siège arrière de cette voiture de sport.

\- **_Tu aurais pu prendre le 4x4._** Rouspétais-je, en direction de Max.

\- **_Pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour._**

Je lève les yeux en l'air ce qui fait rire les Stuart.

\- **_A demain les filles._**

Je salut mes collègues de boulot et monte dans le véhicule.

\- **_Ce sont des amis ?_**

Max parle doucement, tout en prenant la route.

\- **_Oui. Ce sont des collègues de boulot._**

Je lui donne l'adresse de chez moi. Il arque un sourcil, mais ne fait pas de commentaire. Tant mieux. Par contre, il ne perd pas le nord. Jamais.

\- **_Tu n'as pas eu de difficulté avec elles?_**

Mon premier réflexe est de dire non. Mais, je me ravise.

\- **_Angela ?_**

\- **_J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec une des filles. Mais, c'est fini maintenant._**

\- **_Vis à vis de Stuart &Co ? _**

\- **_Je pense. Elle ne m'as jamais dit ouvertement les raisons. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que notre relation est plus agréable depuis que j'ai été..._**

\- **_promus !_** Souffle-t-il à ma place.

Ça me surprend un peu. Beaucoup pour dire vrai.

\- **_Tu étais au courant ?_** M'étranglais-je, en me tournant complètement vers lui.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Comment ?_**

\- **_Je ne te flic pas Angela. J'aime juste savoir les choses importantes._**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- B ** _en dit donc... je ne regrette pas d'être venue, moi._**

Max et moi, on se tourne vers Poppy qui se ratatine sur elle-même pour le coup.

\- **_Désolé. Oublié moi et continuer._**

Son frère siffle entre ses dents, tandis que je soupire. Cette enfant est bien une Stuart. Pas de doute la dessus.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Poppy m'as fait passer une soirée merveilleuse. Une soirée qui m'a appris à relativiser. Et à me poser de vraies questions. Actuellement, elle est endormie sur le canapé. Allongé de tout son long. Je la regarde depuis le petit fauteuil. La télévision est en fond sonore.

Ça m'a réellement fait du bien de l'avoir avec moi ce soir. De ne pas être seul. Et d'avoir une bouffée d'air. Enfin. Elle n'a pas parlé de Max, ni de sa mère. Je crois qu'elle est une peu en froid avec son frère tout de même. Et que cette après-midi à calmer les choses. Peut-être qu'elle a bien fait de venir me voir. En tout cas, j'ai pu revoir Maximilien grâce à elle. Je ne peux que la remercier.

Être éloigné de lui durant trois semaines presque quatre, a été une expérience affreuse, mais aussi très enrichissante. Je sais maintenant que je l'aime profondément et de toute mon être. Être loin de lui me tue à petit feu. Dès fois, j'ai des images de lui qui me revienne. Je le revois allonger chez mes parents, profondément concentré sur sa lecture. Il était incroyablement séduisant à ce moment-là. J'ai aussi une vision de lui... au lit. Il savait me donner du plaisir comme personne d'autre au monde. Et mon dieu, il me manque encore plus quand je pense à lui dans ses moments-là.

Mon téléphone vibre sur la table basse devant moi. Je le récupère encore perdu dans mes pensées. Du moins, pour un court instant, car je redescends rapidement sur terre. Un message de Maximilien. Je me dépêche de le lire, le cœur battant vite. Et fort. Il me fait toujours de l'effet. Je ne peux pas le nier. Cependant, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui. Pour respirer. Prendre des décisions. Et ne plus avoir mal au cœur. D'accord... cette dernière partie est totalement fausse, puisque j'ai encore plus mal.

 ** _«Je suis en bas de l'immeuble._**

 ** _J'ai du travail, vous pouvez prendre votre temps »._**

Je regarde l'heure rapidement. Onze heures cinquante-six. Mince alors. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Vraiment pas. Je réponds sans perdre une seconde à Max.

 ** _« Monte, Poppy c'est endormi sur le canapé ! »._**

J'hésite à lui mettre un smiley qui sourit... puis décide de lui mettre quand même. Je suis pour le coup toute souriante, en imaginant la tête de Maximilien à la lecture de ce message. Je suis d'ailleurs un peu étonné de ne pas avoir de message en retour. Par contre, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, deux minutes plus tard. Je m'extrais de mon fauteuil et rejoins la porte d'entrée. Maximilien est là. Droit dans ses chaussures de luxe, il me regarde, la tête penchait sur le côté.

\- **_Madame Weber._** Susurre-t-il.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart._**

Je me pousse de l'entrée et lui fait signe d'entrée. Il ne se fait pas prier. Je referme la porte en soufflant discrètement. La tension vient de monter. Pas de doute. Il va directement au salon, en même temps c'est la première pièce qui débouche sur l'entrée.

\- **_Effectivement, elle dort !_** Grogne-t-il.

Ce qui me fait sourire. Il va devoir la porter. On le sait tous les deux. Max fini par regarder autour de lui. Avec minutie. Un peu trop à mon goût.

\- **_Tu veux boire quelques choses ?_**

Ma question le surprend.

\- **_Un verre d'eau si possible._**

Je souris doucement, puis sort du salon pour la cuisine. D'accord, j'ai un petit appartement. Je ne vais pas bien loin. D'ailleurs, Max me suit. Je nous sers de verre d'eau. Il récupère le sien et en boit une petite gorgée. Je peux le voir tripoter son verre, signe évident qu'il n'est pas confiant. Il ne semble vraiment pas à sa place. Où peut-être déstabilisé ?

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Son appartement est vraiment très étrange. Pas vraiment bien meublé et la qualité est déplorable. Les murs sont défraîchis et la couleur maussade. Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose. J'espère qu'elle ne paie pas une fortune pour ce taudis... je vais devoir mener mon enquête demain. Et pourquoi ne pas acheter l'appartement s'il le faut ! Le bien être d'Angela m'importe plus que tout autre chose à l'heure actuelle. D'ailleurs, ça a toujours été le cas.

\- **_Les meubles sont avec la location ?_** Risquais-je tendu.

\- **_Oui._**

Sa voix est fluette. Elle n'est pas à l'aise. Vraiment pas. Et, je crois que moi non plus. La situation est vraiment étrange.

\- **_J'aurais pu te louer un de mes appartements. C'est ridicule._**

\- **_Je ne crois pas._**

Elle reprend du poil de la bête. J'aime ça.

\- **_Tu es loin de ton travail. Du doit facilement mettre 45 minutes pour venir, non ?_**

Angela ne réponds pas. J'espère que ce n'est pas plus. Je risque de m'énerver encore plus.

\- **_C'est n'importe quoi, Angie._**

Elle souffle de frustration.

\- **_On n'a pas tous les moyens pour un appartement de luxe, Max._**

\- **_Tu as largement les moyens pour un appartement en centre-ville. Proche de ton travail._**

J'ai raison. Elle le sait.

\- **_Je te laisse tranquille pour le moment. Mais, penses-y. S'il te plaît._**

\- **_Pourquoi fait tu ça ?_**

Ça voix est faible. Elle est perdue. Je peux le sentir.

\- **_Faire quoi ?_**

\- **_T'occuper de moi ? T'inquiéter ?_**

Je ne peux pas cacher ma surprise. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de sa question ?

\- **_Tu le sais pourquoi._**

\- **_Non. Je ne le sais pas. Tu m'as laissé partir, Max._**

Ses mots me brisent. Je lui ai fait du mal. Beaucoup. Je m'en rends compte.

\- **_Je suis désolé. Je vais arranger la situation._** Murmurais-je, le cœur meurtrie.

\- **_Et, si je ne veux pas ?_** Dit-elle très bas.

\- **_Tu ne le veux pas ?_**

Elle ferme les yeux très fort, quand elles les ouvrent ils sont remplit d'eaux. Mon cœur se sert un peu plus.

\- **_Je ne sais plus ce que je veux Max. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance._**

Je hoche la tête lentement.

\- **_Je comprends._** Soufflais-je, doucement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai hésité. Je ne t'ai pas prouvé que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais, Angela... une chose est sûre... je t'aime. Bon dieu, ça me fait mal tellement je t'aime. Et si je dois ramper pour te récupérer, alors je le ferai._**

Je vois la stupeur dans son regard. Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Ses petits yeux tristes me fixent avec tendresse. J'encadre son visage de mes mains. Son corps est chaud. Son corps me manque. Son fichu caractère me manque encore plus.

\- **_Est-ce que tu m'autorise à te courtiser à nouveau ?_**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Mon visage emprisonner entre ses mains n'aide pas. Encore moins ses paroles.

\- **_Tu veux me courtiser ?_**

Je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de montrer de l'étonnement. Je n'arrive pas à cacher mes émotions face à lui. Je n'y suis jamais véritablement arrivé.

\- **_Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait. Et je dois te prouver beaucoup de chose. Alors, est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation pour te courtiser réellement. Et te prouver que je t'aime sincèrement ?_**

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ?

\- **_Max ?_**

Poppy est réveillé. Et elle nous regarde bizarrement depuis la porte de la cuisine.

\- **_La belle au bois dormant est réveillée,_** marmonne Max en me relâchant. **_Il est tard Poppy. Récupère tes affaires._**

\- **_OK._**

La sœur de l'homme que j'aime me regarde du coin de l'œil, mais fait ce que son frère lui ordonne. À moitié endormi Max et Poppy sont prêt à partir.

\- **_Merci pour la soirée, Angela. J'ai adorée._**

L'adolescente me prend tendrement contre elle.

\- **_Moi aussi. Tu reviens quand tu veux._**

\- **_Merci._**

Elle quitte mon appartement encore un peu endormi. Max ne sait pas quoi dire avant de partir. Je le vois très bien.

\- **_Bonne nuit._** Dit-il, au bout d'un petit moment.

\- **_Bonne nuit._**

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Il me le retourne. Ma descend les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend à ce moment-là... mais, mon cœur réagit avant tout le reste.

\- **_Max ?_**

Je suis penchait sur la rambarde. J'essaie de voir celui que j'aime. Il se penche lui aussi au bout d'un moment.

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_C'est d'accord !_**

Je le vois deux étages plus bas froncé les sourcils.

\- **_C'est d'accord ?_**

\- **_Je suis d'accord._**

Puis, la petite étincelle se forme.

\- **_Merci, Angela._**

Je réalise un mouvement de main avant de retourner chez moi. Oui. Je suis d'accord pour essayer un nouveau départ. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas... je retournerai en France. Indéfiniment !

*/*

Je dois rendre un texte d'environs une page. C'est non négociable avec Emiliano Alvarez. Je pensais que Maximilien était exigent, mais Emiliano l'est tout autant. Je quitte un homme autoritaire, ordonné et créatif pour un autre. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour toujours être au milieu de ce genre d'homme. Je vais peut-être pensé à changer totalement de métier. Être dans le milieu administratif c'est assez dangereux, mine de rien.

Je souris et pouffe de rire, toute seule, devant mon ordinaire. Ce qui attire l'attention de Gemma.

\- **_Tout va bien, Angela ?_**

\- **_Super. Je viens de trouver mon sujet._**

\- **_Cool, tu fais partager ?_**

\- **_Non. C'est une surprise._**

Elle arque aussitôt un sourcil, mais retourne son attention sur son ordinateur. Tant mieux. Ravie d'avoir enfin mon sujet, je m'active à mettre tout en place et surtout à taper mon article. C'est un article pour le magazine avec qui nous travaillons. Le tout sera accompagné d'une photo accompagné d'un des mannequins de la marque portant des vêtements signé Dior. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pensé plutôt à écrire sur ce sujet. Je le connais sur le bout des doigts en plus.

Deux grandes heures plus tard, je me retrouve face à mon nouveau chef, Emiliano. Il a mon document entre les mains. Un format A3 basique que je viens d'imprimer. Il lit lentement. Du moins, je trouve qu'il lit lentement. Comme si savouré, ou alors critiqué chaque mot entre ses lèvres. Puis, il relève le visage vers moi.

\- **_Alors ?_**

Je suis stressé et impatiente. Je ne peux pas le cacher. Emiliano ne répond pas. Il se contente d'appuyer sur le bouton du téléphone fixe posé devant lui.

\- **_Oui, monsieur ?_**

Une voix féminine raisonne quelques secondes plus tard. C'est la voix de Karine, sa secrétaire.

\- **_J'ai besoin de faire le point avec l'équipe. Tu peux leur dire de ce réunir dans la grande salle de réunion._**

\- **_Toute l'équipe ?_** S'étonne-t-elle.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Je m'en occupe._**

Je fronce les sourcils et je pense être un peu plus blanche qu'à mon arrivé.

\- **_Angela, tu as écrit ce papier en combien de temps ?_**

\- **_Deux heures._**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je ne fais pas ma fière. Loin de là.

\- **_Tu t'es inspiré de quelques choses ? Tu as fait des recherches._**

Je bouge ma tête de gauche à droite, maladroitement.

\- **_Non. Je me suis inspiré de ma vie._**

Emiliano m'offre alors un grand sourire.

\- **_Angela, ton article est absolument fascinant. Tu arrives à tourner les mots d'une façon exquise. Tu dois lire le document au reste du groupe._**

Quoi ? Non... bon dieu, non.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis prêt à rentrer chez moi. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de rentrer tôt et de me reposer. J'ai tiré sur la corde ses derniers jours et je sens mon corps me supplier de rester tranquille. Il est dix-huit heures vingt. Je rêve d'une bonne douche, d'un bon repas et de me mettre au lit.

Je suis étonné de voir Nicholas et Chelsea regroupé autour de l'ordinateur de ce dernier. Il semble ne pas remarquer mon arrivé. Je me racle la gorge. Rien à faire.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_**

Mes deux assistants sursautent. Nicholas fait même tomber des dossiers posé sur le bureau. Ça m'intrigue encore plus.

\- **_Nous étions en train de lire un article. Rien d'important._** Marmonne Nicholas rapidement.

\- **_Un article ?_**

Chelsea se mort la lèvre inférieur et n'ose pas me regarder directement. Intéressant.

\- **_Je peux le lire ?_**

Les deux assistants, se regardent aussitôt.

\- **_Euh..._**

\- **_Je vais le lire !_** Rétorquais-je, en me postant à leur coté pour lire l'article.

Le fond du site internet est blanc. Il y a comme des paillettes brillantes un peu partout. Et un gros titre : **_« La ville New-Yorkaise dans l'œil d'une française »._**

\- **_Est-ce que Angela a un lien avec ça ?_** Murmurais-je faiblement.

\- **_C'est l'article qu'elle a écrit._** Marmonne Nicholas. **_Elle vient de m'envoyer le lien._**

\- **_Angela a écrit l'article ?_** Sifflais-je.

\- **_Oui, monsieur._**

Il est mal à l'aise. Il doit avoir peur de ma réaction. Que je réagisse négativement. Ça peut être le cas. Mais, j'ai promis de faire des efforts. Je dois absolument faire des efforts. Pour Angela. Pour notre couple. Ça ne peut être que bénéfique. J'en suis sûr.

Je souffle un grand coup avant d'entamer ma lecture.

 ** _« Je ne savais pas en partant de ma ville natale française, que toute ma vie aurait changé. J'étais loin de me douter du parcourt que j'allais devoir réalisé et des gens que j'allais rencontrer. Quand on part vivre un certain temps dans un endroit aussi marquant et impressionnant que New-York, on ne rêve jamais complètement indemne. Je l'ai compris. Rapidement. »_**

Je suis impressionné. Ce n'est que le début pourtant. Angela c'est comment captiver. Comment faire transparaître les émotions. Elle est douée pour parler en public et visiblement doué pour mettre les mots sur le papier.

 ** _« Je n'envisageais pas de faire ma vie là-bas. Dans la grande pomme. Je pensais travailler deux ans et rentrer en France. Ouvrir mon entreprise ou intégrer une grande société... à la française._** ».

Je rigole malgré moi. Cette fille est incroyable. Elle met son âme dans son texte. Je la reconnais tout à fait. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle d'une certaine façon.

 ** _«Partir serait comme quitter une partie de moi. J'aurai une profonde nostalgie à l'évocation de cette ville. Alors pourquoi partir ? »._**

Oui ? Pourquoi penses-tu à partir ? Ta place est ici. Avec moi. A New-York. Je ne peux pas imaginer Angela partir pour toujours. Impensable. Inimaginable.

 ** _« Ce que je retiens de NY c'est principalement la lumière. Je n'ai encore jamais visité d'endroit possédant une telle lumière. Il fait presque beau tous les jours. Très peu de dépressions et une joie de vivre quasi permanente. C'est assez impressionnant. Devrais-je continuer mon chemin jusqu'à Miami ? »._**

Je rigole une fois de plus. Ce qui semble surprendre les deux personnes prêt de moi.

\- **_Elle déteste Miami !_** Leur expliquais-je en pointant du doigt la phrase. **_J'ai amené Angie à Miami pour un rendez-vous d'affaire. Elle a eu mal à la tête toute la journée à cause de la lumière trop forte pour ses yeux._**

\- **_Sérieux ?_**

Nicholas rigole aussitôt.

\- **_Cette fille n'est pas possible !_**

\- **_Je sais._**

Je me penche à nouveau et continue ma lecture.

 ** _«La configuration de la ville, avec ses immeubles de verre vêtus, rend cette lumière encore plus particulière à NY. J'ai fait une vraie cure de vitamine C, mais, la vie un peu difficile par fois, cette cure est pour ma part... bien nécessaire. »._**

Je souffle un grand coup. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop détaillé les points difficiles de la vie. Pas que je ne veuille pas les connaître. Au contraire. Mais, je ne veux pas que le grand New-York le sache.

 ** _« Ce que je préfère à New-York ? Il a presque un mois, j'aurais répondu mon travail. Aujourd'hui, après le recul, je répondrais... le monde parallèle dans cette ville incroyable. Oui, il n'y a qu'ici que l'on peut rencontrer des animaux sauvages dans des coins improbables et décalés. En pleins milieux des buildings qui atteignent 120 étages et ou les voitures font la loi. Si les écureuils gris sont les chouchous des touristes, il faut être un peu plus observateur pour découvrir les autres beautés cachées de NY côté nature sauvage. Il faut lever la tête et arrêter de regarder le bout de son nez._**

 ** _Oui, amis new-yorkais, je m'adresse à vous. Je parle de vous charmante dame entre la 7ème et la 15ème, qui promenée son chien rose. Je parle de vous également adolescent de l'université de New-York qui ne regarde pas ou il marche car trop prit par leur conversation ou leur téléphone. Et je parle aussi, des hommes d'affaires de Wall Street. Messieurs, je vous en prie, lorsque vous renversez votre café sur le chemiser d'une charmante dame, ne lui donner pas un billet... mais, proposé plutôt d'aller prendre un café en attendant que le pressing nettoie le fameux vêtement. »_**

Je souffle un grand coup. Elle semble mettre de bonne base. Et mettre quelques petites détailles croustillant sur sa vie. C'est intime tout en restant ouvert. J'aime beaucoup. Et je ne savais pas qu'Angela pouvait réaliser une telle prouesse.

 ** _« l'ouverture d'esprit de cette ville et les merveilleuses personnes que j'ai rencontré durant ses derniers années, mon permis de me faire une place à New-York. Aujourd'hui, je crée ma vie un peu plus chaque jour. Je regarde le monde incroyable qui m'entoure... et je réalise que ma vie de française en Amérique me plaît. Beaucoup. Ami New-yorkais, profiter de votre vie... profiter de votre ville... et je vous en supplie, lever le nez au ciel »._**

J'ai envie d'applaudir. Réellement. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour nous transporter dans sa vision des choses. En plus, j'ai l'impression de me reconnaître dans ce stupide « homme d'affaire ». Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

 ** _« Je ne peux finir mon article sans parler de ma passion. De ma raison de vivre : la mode ! »_**

\- **_Ta raison de vivre ? Angela Weber, tu es le centre de la mode._** Murmurais-je, avant de continuer ma lecture.

 ** _« _La mode_ fait partie de la culture new-yorkaise. Tous style s'y décrit et des associations parfois improbable qui font de cette ville un lieu encore plus fascinant. Il n'y a pas de code à respecter, chacun à son propre style. _**La mode ** _à_** New York ** _est éclectique et pleine de surprises. C'est pourquoi j'ai consacré ma vie et que j'ai_ eu droit à des boulots fabuleux dans le monde de la mode. Merci à Dior France et New-York, Channel, Cartier, Tiffany&Co, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Franck Muller et évidement à Stuart&Co. **

**_Amicalement-mode, Angela Weber. Dior NY Compagny. »_**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je regarde le nombre de « Like » sur la page internet et le nombre de visiteur. Je suis tout aussi surprise et peut-être même choqué que le reste de l'équipe.

\- **_Ça continue à grimper en flèche._** S'enchante Gemma.

\- **_Nous avons rajouté les articles les uns derrières les autres. Comme ça les gens voudront continuer à lire sur nos sites._** Explique le jeune homme responsable du site web.

\- **_Super._** Grognais-je, en me cachant un peu avec mes cheveux.

\- **_Je ne savais pas que nous avions une artiste en herbe._** Rigole mon chef, en se tournant vers moi. ** _Merci pour ton article Angela. Tu viens d'exploser le record de « Like » pour la Dior NY Compagny._**

Les gens réuni autour de moi dans la salle de réunion applaudissent. Je me sens rougir furieusement.

\- **_Ne soit pas mal à l'aise, Angela !_**

Je roule des yeux et essaie de reprendre contenance.

\- **_Nous avons pensé à créer ta propre rubrique Web. Un article chaque semaine._**

\- **_Et je devrais faire quoi ?_** M'étonnais-je en me redressant totalement.

\- **_Juste écrire sur ton point de vue. La chronique s'appellera « Une française à New-York »._**

Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou non.

\- **_Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre._**

Évidemment, ça fait sourire plus d'une personne.

\- **_Bien, passons à l'ordre du jour._**

Depuis hier, j'ai reçu que des compliments et des félicitations. C'est incroyable comme d'une journée à l'autre tout peut changer. Évoluer. J'ai également eu un texto de Maximilien. Il m'a lui aussi féliciter pour mon article et me remercie d'avoir cité sa société. Il m'a également proposé un rendez-vous. Et c'est ce soir. J'ai mis plus de quinze minutes à me décide et finalement j'ai craqué. Ce soir, je serai si Maximilien et moi, c'est toujours possible. Où non !

Midi, je me dirige avec mes deux collègues, Luisa et Gemma vers un petit restaurant dans le quartier proche de l'entreprise. Je m'entends très bien avec elle. D'ailleurs, elles m'ont proposé une sortie pour vendredi. J'ai accepté. Je dois plus m'ouvrir aux autres. C'est une de mes nouvelles résolutions. Et je vais tout faire pour. C'est important d'être entouré de personnes agréables. Sortir et pourquoi ne pas faire la fête. En France, j'étais beaucoup plus sociable. Je dois retrouver mon âme. New-York m'as un peu changé. Je ne peux que le reconnaître.

Mon téléphone dans mon sac vibre. Je me dépêche de le récupérer. J'ai encore le réflexe d'avoir un dossier urgent à traiter pour Max ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais devoir me détendre. Car, chez Dior pas d'heure supplémentaire. L'heure c'est l'heure et on ne remmène pas de travail à la maison. Max devrait prendre exemple pour le coup. J'ouvre le message de mon frère Isaac.

 ** _« Super article. Tu as demandé une prime ? Bisous »._**

Mon frère est adorable. Je réponds rapidement.

 ** _« Merci. Je t'appelle ce week-end. Bisous. »._**

Le repas se passe s'en encombre. Les filles me posent beaucoup de question sur la France. Sur mes habitudes. Ce qui change ici de là-bas. En sommes, elles sont très curieuses de la culture Française.

\- **_Tu as travaillé pour Dior France aussi, non ? Questionne Gemma._**

C'est la plus curieuse des deux d'ailleurs.

\- **_Oui. Durant 6 mois._**

Nous marchons les unes à côtés des autres, en direction de l'entreprise. La pause repas passe toujours trop vite à mon goût.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_** Continue-t-elle l'air de rien.

\- **_Un problème de visa. Dès que j'ai eu le droit de revenir, j'ai repris mon poste à Stuart &Co. _**

\- **_Et, tu penses y retourner un jour ?_**

\- **_A Stuart &Co ? _**M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Non. J'ai besoin de faire la part des choses. Entre ma vie privée et personnelle. Depuis les trois dernières années, la ligne était beaucoup trop fine... voire inexistante._**

\- **_Tu peux nous parler de Maximilien ? Il a l'air très gentil._**

Mon cœur se sert. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

\- **_Non. Je ne veux pas parler de lui !_**

Je détourne les yeux rapidement.

\- **_J'ai dépassé les bornes ?_** Reprend-t-elle doucement. **_Je suis désolé._**

\- **_Non. C'est juste que Max est très important pour moi. Un sujet délicat et ma vie privée. Je ne veux pas en parler._**

\- **_Très bien. Je comprends._**

Elle me sourit grandement. Personnellement, je n'ai plus envie de sourire. Pourquoi veut-elle savoir des choses sur Maximilien? Étrange. Je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes avec elle. Même si je ne le veux pas.

*/*

Mon nouveau chef Emiliano Alvarez, débarque dans mon bureau à 16h12. Je suis lamentablement en train de regarder ma montre quand il se racle la gorge.

\- **_Tu attends un rendez-vous ?_** Risque-t-il.

\- **_Non. Je voulais savoir combien de temps, j'avais pour un dossier._**

Je rougie malgré moi.

\- **_D'accord. Nous avons réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec Nina Dobrev. Tu veux y participer ?_**

Enfin un peu d'action.

\- **_Avec plaisir. C'est quand ?_**

\- **_Demain à onze heures._**

\- **_Je serai prête. Tu as besoin de quelques choses en particulier ?_**

\- **_Non. Ma secrétaire se charge de tout._**

Mon cœur se sert. Oui, je ne suis plus une secrétaire. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Je m'étais habitué à tout faire pour Max. Où presque tout. Emiliano me pose quelques questions sur Nina Dobrev durant de longues minutes, puis quitte mon bureau en sifflotant.

Dix-huit heures, j'ai envie de rentrer, prendre une douche chaude et me mettre devant la télévision. Manque de bol, Nicholas, m'appelle au même moment.

\- **_Que puis-je pour toi, Nicholas ?_**

\- **_Tu as envie de te faire une soirée ce soir ?_**

\- **_Quel genre de soirée ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Il y a différent spectacle de rue dans Central Park. Tu as envie de nous rejoindre ?_**

J'ai très envie de dire non... cependant, je me souviens de mes nouvelles résolutions. Je dois sortir plus. Et dire « oui » un peu plus souvent. Je dois créer un groupe d'amis. C'est vital. Surtout à New-York.

\- **_D'accord. Je vous rejoins ou ?_**

\- **_Tu es d'accord ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Dis-je sourcil froncé. **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_C'était un peu trop facile._** Marmonne-t-il.

\- **_Tu es nul, Nicholas. Envoie-moi le point de rencontre sur mon téléphone._**

Je raccroche sans cérémonie et rejoins le métro le plus proche pour rejoindre Central Park.

Au bout de vingt minutes, je trouve Nicholas et son petit ami, Quentin.

\- **_Enfin !_** Ronchonne le premier.

\- **_Bonjour à toi aussi._**

Nicholas ouvres les bras et je le sers rapidement, avant de saluer d'un mouvement de main Quentin.

\- **_On peut enfin s'amuser_**.

Je roule des yeux et suis docilement les amoureux. Il y a effectivement plusieurs spectacles. En réalité, c'est le Théâtre Public qui y produit des représentations gratuites. L'été c'est surtout des comédiens de renom, qui mettent souvent en scène. Alors, que l'hiver ce sont des comédiens un peu moins connue. Un grand nombre de pièces appartiennent au répertoire de William Shakespeare. J'adore cette ambiance.

Cela fait une heure que nous nous promenons parmi les différentes scènes. J'ai un café dans un gobelet et les garçons un sandwich.

\- **_Allons, voir ici._** Dis-je grandement.

Nous sommes presque arrivés devant quatre comédiens lorsqu'un couple attire mon attention. Une femme blonde ayant la trentaine, qui discute vivement avec un homme. Il semble lui faire une scène de jalousie. Ou un truc du genre. La femme a un manteau signé « Start&co ». Je peux reconnaître la coupe et le logo n'importe où. Surtout que j'ai un peu aidé pour le modèle. Un des derniers modèles que nous avons vendu.

\- **_Est-ce qu'elle porte un manteau de Stuart &Co ?_** Ronchonne Nicholas, à mes côtés.

\- **_Oui. On dirait._**

\- **_C'est une collection limité, non ?_**

Il semble sous le choc.

\- **_Oui._** Ronchonnais-je.

\- **_C'est encore une fille de riche. Allez-vient... on va prendre ce chemin._**

Je suis prête à suivre Nicholas et Quentin, lorsque la jeune femme fait volteface. Prête à quitter l'homme. Manque de bol, son regard croise le miens. Je n'ai jamais été proche de cette femme... mais, elle rendait visite à Max, régulièrement les six premiers mois de mon arrivé à New-York.

\- **_Angie ?_** Murmure-t-il.

Nicholas semble perdu. Je dois dire que moi aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Vraiment pas.

Là, devant moi ce trouve la sœur de Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Il ne s'agit pas de Poppy. Non. Il s'agit de la seconde sœur de l'homme que j'aime. Celle qui a créer une marque de vêtement avec lui et qui a fui du jour au lentement. Je suis prête à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une voix m'arrête. Mon cœur bat vite et fort.

\- **_Attends._**

J'ai très envie de continuer ma route.

\- **_S'il te plaît, attends._**

J'ai n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Surtout que Nicholas et Quentin doivent se demander ce qu'il se passe. Avec lenteur, je fais face à cette femme absolument parfaite. Oui, elle est bien une Stuart.

\- **_Tu es bien Angela Weber ?_**

\- **_Oui. Et vous êtes Léonie Stuart !_**

Je connais absolument tout de la personne face à moi. Léonie a 27 ans. Elle a créé avec son frère « Mts&Co ». Une des marque qui se vent le plus chez « Start&co ». Avant elle le développer à temps pleins. Jusqu'à elle trouve chaussure à son pied et parte sans ce retourné avec son nouveau Jules. Maximilien a fait beaucoup de recherche. Il a retrouvé sa sœur en Italie. Aucun membre de sa famille ne l'a contacté depuis son départ. Personnellement, je trouve ça bien triste.

Maximilien m'avait expliqué que sa sœur n'arrivait pas à trouver un homme qui ne la désire pas que pour son argent. Et à voir, l'homme prêt d'elle, je me pose moi-même la question.

\- **_J'ai besoin de voir Maximilien, Angela !_**

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

\- **_Je suis désolé, mais il ne viendra pas. Nous n'avons pas rendez-vous !_**

Je peux voir le monde lui retomber sur les épaules.

\- **_Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que je veux le voir, s'il te plaît. Il ne répond à aucun de mes appels._**

\- **_Je ne peux pas faire ça._**

Je suis tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Encore plus, qu'elle peut-être.

\- **_Maximilien a un faible pour toi. Je sais qu'il t'écoutera. Dit lui juste que je suis dans une mauvaise passe et que j'ai besoin de lui._**

\- **_Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais..._**

Léonie me coupe rapidement et attrape mon avant-bras ferment. Mon café se renverse au sol. Elle ne bouge pas, tandis que je fais une grimace en recevant les ongles de Léonie dans ma peau. Ce qui inquiète Nicholas et Quentin.

\- **_Madame, vous pouvez lâcher mon amie, s'il vous plaît ?!_**

Nicholas est surprit par l'attitude de cette femme. Moi aussi pour le coup. D'ailleurs, elle ne le regarde pas une seule fois.

\- **_Tu dois lui dire. C'est urgent._**

\- **_Je ne travaille plus pour Max. Et je ne sors également plus avec lui. Il ne m'écoutera pas._**

L'homme derrière Léonie me regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance. Je dois faire mieux.

\- **_Nous ne sommes plus un couple. J'ai refusé de me marié avec lui et je suis partie._**

Je ne sais pas ce qui change alors, mais Nicholas en profite pour retirer mon bras des griffes de Léonie. Puis, sans un mot... on reprend notre route.

\- **_Tu vas bien ?_**

Je relève ma veste et aperçois les traces rouges sur ma peau.

\- **_Merde. C'est qui cette folle ?_**

Dois-je lui dire ?

\- **_La sœur de Maximilien !_**

Il s'étouffe presque avec sa salive.

\- **_Léonie Stuart ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Marmonnais-je.

\- **_Mais, elle est un peu dingue, non ?_**

Complètement ais-je envie de répondre. Cependant, je m'abstiens.

*/*

Toute la nuit, j'ai eu envie d'appeler Max. lui expliquer la situation et ma rencontre avec sa sœur. Cela fait deux heures que je suis au travail et je regarde mon téléphone portable, toutes les minutes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Je ne fais que réfléchir, pensée à Léonie Stuart. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste avec elle ?

\- **_Tu es prête, Angela ?_**

Je relève le visage vers Emiliano.

\- **_Prête ?_**

\- **_Oui. Pour le rendez-vous avec Nina Dobrev ?_**

Merde.

\- **_Euh... oui. Une petite seconde._**

Je me dépêche d'enregistrer le travail que j'ai réalisé la dernière heure (d'accord pas grand-chose) et suis docilement Emiliano, jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nina arrive avec un homme et la secrétaire d'Emiliano, Karine.

\- **_Enchantée, je suis Emiliano Alvarez et voici Angela Weber._**

Nina sourit grandement et nous sert la main, tour à tour. On prend place autour de la table ronde plus petite pour les rendez-vous. Durant presque dix minutes, le manager de Nina pose beaucoup de questions. On répond à tout. Et j'essaie d'apporter des réponses arrangeantes pour les deux parties de temps en temps. Nina participe beaucoup également. Elle semble prête à signer. J'aime l'idée.

Par contre, quelques choses, me tracasse chez elle. Peut-être, la façon dont elle a de me regarder. Ou plutôt de m'analyser. J'essaie de me souvenir les dix minutes suivantes, si on c'est peut-être déjà rencontrer, mais rien à faire. Aucun souvenir d'elle.

J'ai évidemment, fait mes devoirs. Je sais que Nina Dobrev est une actrice et mannequin de nationalité bulgaro-canadienne. Son rôle le plus mémorable (Selon-moi) est Elena Gilbert. Elle joue se personnages ainsi que ses différents doubles dans la série fantastique/dramatique américaine, Vampire Diaries. Je suis une fan de cette série. Du moins, je regarder... et puis je suis devenue l'assistante à temps plein d'un PDG multimilliardaire.

\- **_Bien. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour._**

Toutes les parties se lève de table. Monsieur Alvarez sert les mains de tout le monde. Et, j'en fais de même. Lorsque, je sers la main de Nina en dernier, cette dernier me retient. Pour le coup, je suis surprise.

\- **_Oui ?_** Risquais-je, tandis que les deux hommes nous fixent... intrigué.

\- **_Tu es l'ex-petite amie de Maximilien Stuart ?_**

Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine. Pour le coup, je suis en stress. Et je vois très nettement que mon chef aussi.

\- **_Exact._** Murmurais-je, en récupérant ma main.

J'essaie de ne pas montrer ma surprise, mais c'est mal gérer.

\- **_J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

J'arque un sourcil pour me donner contenance. Qui a bien pu baver sur mon dos ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle est froide avec moi ?

\- **_Maximilien a toujours réussi à bien s'entourer._**

Alors, là je ne sais pas quoi répondre. De toute façon, elle reprend.

\- **_Nous avons beaucoup de personne en commun ! D'ailleurs, Jared Leto te passe le bonjour._**

Bordel de merde. Je souris aussitôt et elle me le rend. C'est une amie... pas une ennemie.

\- **_Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ou me détendre ?_** Dis-je dans un petit rire.

Les deux hommes prêt de nous, sont pour le coup intrigué et inquiet en même temps.

\- **_Un peu des deux. Tu sais... comment peut-être Jared !_**

\- **_Oh que oui._**

Cette fois, je rigole grandement.

\- **_C'est lui qui t'as demandé de me faire peur ?_**

\- **_Non... j'ai voulu jouer et voir qui tu étais réellement. Il t'aime tellement que c'est frustrant._**

Je rigole un peu plus. J'aime bien cette fille finalement.

\- **_Jared fait tout son possible pour énerver Maximilien. Ne le prends pas personnellement._**

Elle roule des yeux et se penche pour me souffler une confidence.

\- **_Tu as fait du très bon travail. Je vais signer, ne t'inquiète pas !_**

Nina me fait un clin d'œil puis nous quitte avec son manager. Emiliano passe alors un bras autour de mes épaules et me regarde bizarrement.

\- **_Je vais t'augmenter._**

\- **_M'augmenter ?_** M'étranglais-je en me reculant de lui.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Mais, je viens d'être promû._**

\- **_Je sais... mais, si je ne veux pas perdre un bon élément... Je vais devoir jouer fort avec la concurrence. Tu vas donc être augmenter._**

\- **_Je ne vais pas partir._** Rouspétais-je.

\- **_Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te voir partir. Tu es un bon élément et grâce à toi... on vient de signer Nina Dobrev !_**

Je roule des yeux, tout de même contente et soulager.

Ce soir-là, Monsieur Niang n'est pas là. J'ai donc mangé le croissant que j'ai acheté pour lui. Et j'ai commandé chinois en guise de dîner, pour me féliciter de ma promotion. J'ai aussi eu le courage de téléphoner à ma mère et nous avons parlé longtemps ensemble. Ce qui m'a fait le plus grand bien. Elle semble moins froide, mais reste encore sur ses réserves concernant Maximilien. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... j'ai envoyé un message. Et, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

 ** _« Max... Juste pour t'informer que Léonie est à New-York._**

 ** _Elle semble avoir des problèmes._**

 ** _Appelle là. Angela »._**

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je fixe Riley Biers durant de longues minutes. Il ne sourcil même pas. J'ai demandé à mon détective de veiller sur Léonie et il devait me faire un rapport détaillé chaque semaine. J'en ai eu un, il y a deux jours et ma sœur était toujours en Italie.

Je savais qu'elle reviendrait à New-York. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ce à quoi, je ne m'attendais pas c'est que Léonie essaie d'entrer en contact avec Angela. Ma sœur semble vraiment désespérer. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Angela. Je voulais régler cette histoire seul. Sans vague et sans témoins. Maintenant, ça risque d'être un peu plus... délicat.

\- **_Léonie est venue avec son nouveau copain ?_**

\- **_Oui. Ils ont pris le vol de nuit._** M'explique-t-il simplement.

\- **_Est-ce qu'elle avait programmé la rencontre avec Angela ?_**

\- **_J'ai envie de répondre oui... Mais, je n'ai pas de preuve._**

Le nouveau copain de ma sœur ne semble pas avoir froid aux yeux. Loin de là.

\- **_Ils ne doivent plus jamais l'approcher._**

\- **_Je vais mettre un homme supplémentaire pour sa sécurité._**

\- **_Deux._** Le repris-je.

\- **_En plus ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Oui._**

Riley Biers est à mon service depuis presque cinq ans. Je dois dire qu'il a toujours eu de bon résultat.

\- **_J'ai dû retirer monsieur Niang, de sa protection. Madame Weber l'avait repérer._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. Elle lui offrait des croissants régulièrement._** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a l'air surprit et même curieux. Alors, pourquoi ne suis-je pas de son avis? Peut-être du fait que je connais Angela mieux que personne.

\- **_Vous avez bien fait. Dites aux gardes de garder leur distance et surtout de disparaître si elles les repèrent. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un autre problème sur le dos._**

\- **_Je donnerai les consignes. Vous voulez voir autre chose ?_** Réclame-t-il doucement.

Comme pour ne pas déranger mes réflexions.

\- **_Léonie va finir par me trouver. Elle aura droit de venir. Mais, sans son copain._**

\- **_Très bien._**

\- **_Et, doit-on utiliser la force s'il refuse ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Léonie est vraiment une catastrophe ambulante lorsqu'il s'agit d'homme. Et, celui-là est vraiment le pire des pires. Quand, elle aura vraiment besoin de moi... je serai là. Sinon... je vais encore jouer au abonner absent. Pour l'instant, ma sœur essaie juste de contenir son homme. Si elle n'y arrive pas, je devrais le remettre à sa place. Et je crois que ça va devoir être rapidement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Cela fait deux jours. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Maximilien, ni de Poppy depuis la dernière fois. Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien. En plus, il a simplement répondu à mon message par _« Merci, je m'en occupe »_. Rien d'autre. Ce qui est très frustrant. Ne devait-il pas me « courtiser » ou un truc du genre ? Est-ce ça façon de faire ?

Non. Je ne pense pas. Maximilien n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser une femme attendre. Il doit donc être trop prit avec son travail, Poppy, son père, sa mère ou Léonie. Pas d'autre explication. Je vais donc lui laisser du temps et le laisser souffler un peu.

Je suis partie me servir une tasse de café, quand Karine la secrétaire de mon chef débarque rouge comme une tomate.

\- **_Angela, nous avons besoin de toi !_**

Gemma grimace et se contente de continuer sa lecture de magazine. Il est quinze heures passé et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. J'espère que ça ne va pas être long. Karine me demande de la suivre et on se dirige vers le bureau de réunion. Encore. Je vais vraiment investir ce bureau à la longue. J'y suis beaucoup plus que prévu.

\- **_Tu peux m'expliquer ?_**

\- **_Des personnes veulent te voir. Elles disent que c'est important. Et Elles refusent de signer un contrat, sans t'avoir vu !_**

Je deviens blême. Littéralement. Est-ce que c'est Léonie ? Non, pourquoi viendrait-elle signer un contrat chez Dior ? Son frère ferait barrage c'est certain. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise, lorsque je remarque les personnes autour de la table.

\- **_Angela... j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrai jamais me saluer._**

Un petit bout de femme ronchonne me fixe avec des yeux pétillants de malice. Elle a de long cheveux blond ainsi que le visage un peu rond.

\- **_Ashley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?_**

\- **_Je suis venu avec Shay._** Dit-elle en pointant son amie du doigt.

Cette dernière sourit et m'offre un petit salut de la main. Emiliano semble dépassé par les événement. Je ne parle même pas de l'avocat a ses côtés et de Karine qui vient de reprendre sa place.

\- **_Ashley ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Est-ce que tu pose problème pour la signature d'un contrat ?_**

J'ai pris ma grande voix de professionnel et tous le remarque.

\- **_Non. Bien sur que non._** Dit-elle vivement en levant les mains en l'air.

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Shay Mitchell qui joue le rôle d'Emiliy Fields et Ashley Benson qui joue le rôle d'Hanna Marin dans la série Pretty Little Liars se regardent une fraction de seconde, avant de sourire comme deux ados.

\- **_Je pense qu'elle ne m'as pas encore vu._** Souffle une voix masculine à mes côtés.

Je fais un petit sursaut en me tournant vers l'idividu. Je deviens encore plus blanche.

\- **_Vous pouvez m'expliquer?_** Dis-je blème.

\- **_Pas avant d'avoir eu un calin ou un signe distinct de reconnaissance!_**

Je roule des yeux avant de me laisser entrainer par Ian Harding qui joue le rôle d'Ezra Fitz, dans la série Pretty Little Liars. Je le connais assez bien. Il est souvent en soirée mondaine. Surtout pour les gala, les conventions d'écrivain et les soirée humanitaire ou sociale. Ian est une personne angagé. Et passionné.

\- **_C'est bon de te revoir._** Chuchote-t-il.

\- **_Idem. Mais, les gars... vous etes sur mon lieu de travail. Vous ne pouvez pas venir et ..._**

\- **_Je t'arrete tout de suite, petite française. Nous sommes en plein millieu d'une affaire de la plus haute importante._**

Ashley Benson se lève de son siège et vient me rejoindre d'un pas sautillant. Elle n'est pas croyable. Surtout habillé d'une salopette bleu ciel et d'un leggings noir. Elle a aux pieds des baskets bleu et un serre-tête de la même couleur. Totalement son look. J'adore cette fille. Beaucoup. C'est une des personnes les plus simples que je connaisse dans le monde fermé de Hollywood.

\- **_Je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi ?_** Réclame-t-elle, avec une petite mou enfantine.

Je m'empresse de la serrer dans mes bras.

\- **_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ses derniers jours._**

\- **_Toi aussi._** Lui répondis-je. **_Mais, tu aurait pu m'envoyer des messages._**

\- **_Comment ? Je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable. Je passais toujours par ton Twitter, mais quelqu'un l'as supprimé._**

\- **_Oui. Désolé... j'avais plus envie de m'en occuper._**

Elle me tape gentiment sur le bras.

\- **_Vilaine fille !_**

Je rigole aussitôt suivi de mes deux autres amis. En réalité, celle que je connais le moins, c'est Shay Mitchell. J'ai jamais été en affaire avec elle, avant aujourd'hui. Et, elle vient rarement aux soirées d'Hollywood ou de mode.

\- **_Je suis très contente de vous voir, mais vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?_**

Un petit silence s'installe.

\- **_Nous essayons de faire signer mademoiselle Mitchell._** Fini par souffler Emiliano. **_Mais, il semblerait que mademoiselle Benson voudrait un avis personnel._**

Je ne sais pas s'il est en colère ou en train de devenir impatient?

\- **_Ton avis !_** Reprend gaiement Ashley, alors que mon patron devient livide.

Ou alors, il ne sait plus du tout comment faire pour s'y prendre.

\- **_Tu as toujours été d'une aide fantastique avec Stuart &Co. J'ai confiance en toi. Alors, j'aimerais que tu donne ton avis pour Shay. C'est une de mes meilleures amie, Angela !_**

Ben, mince alors. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire après un dialogue comme celui-ci ? Et surtout devant les bouilles attendrissantes des deux actrices. Même Ian semble vouloir me faire craquer. Et il a pas besoin de faire plus que nécessaire, pour ça.

\- **_Je ne pense pas que..._**

\- **_J'ai déjà appeler Maximilien. Il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que Shay travaille durant un an pour la marque Dior. Mais, il a soumit des points importants._**

Ashley semble aux anges. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je suis tout à coup sur mes gardes. Réactive comme jamais. Et pour le coup très attentive.

\- **_Maximilien est d'accord ?_** Sifflais-je dangereusement.

D'ailleurs, les trois employés de Dior ouvre grand leurs yeux. Et certainement leurs oreilles.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et, il vous envoie ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire. Je prends place autour de la table. Entre les deux groupes. Tout le monde me fixe. Attends. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Et je crois que Maximilien à tout fait pour en arriver à ça. Je suis un peu énervé pour le coup. Cet homme est fort. Très fort. Et je vais devoir être à son niveau si je veux pouvoir signer Shay !

\- **_Bien. J'ai plus vraiment le choix !_**

Ashley rigole et Ian sourit comme un idiot. Shay ne sait plus vraiment si elle doit continuer à faire confiance à Ashley. Elle semble avoir un peu peur pour son contrat. Mais, elle ne dit rien. Pour l'instant du moins.

\- **_Je ne suis pas certaine d'être encore ami avec vous après cette réunion._** Râlais-je.

\- **_Oui, bien sur_**! Ricane la jolie blonde, tandis que je tends le bras pour attraper le téléphone fixe qui se situé au milieu de la table.

Je commence à composer le numéro personnel de Max, puis raccroche. Je ne peux pas donner le numéro à Dior. Je reprends le téléphone sous l'œil amuser du trio de gauche et celui surprit du trio de droite. Cette fois, je compose le numéro de l'entreprise

Je ne suis pas étonné de tomber sur l'accueil et que mon nouveau patron sexy espagnol ne déclenche le haut parleur. J'ai très envie de lui demander ce qu'il croit pouvoir entendre, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en ligne.

\- **_Société Stuart &Co New-York Corporection, Leslie à l'appareille._**

\- **_Bonjour, ici Angela Weber de Dior New-York. Je souhaite parler à Maximilien Stuart._**

\- **_Je suis désolé, il n'est pas disponible. Je peux laisser un message ?_**

Ah, cette voix niaise. Je ne la supporte plus du tout.

\- **_Je suis Angela Weber. Il prendra mon appel._** Dis-je fermement.

Ashley siffle entre ses dents, ce qui me fait rougir.

\- **_Un instant, madame Weber!_**

J'ai envie de pester, mais je ne suis pas seule. J'attends quelques secondes dans le silence.

\- **_Madame, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Je peux laisser un message._**

\- **_Transférez moi au bureau de Chelsea ou Nicholas !_**

\- **_Vous voulez..._**

\- **_Oui._** La coupais-je. **_Je veux un des deux assistant de Maximilien. Et rapidement._**

\- **_Oui, une seconde je vous prie._**

Ils semblent que tout le monde me regarde avec des gros yeux. Je préfère attraper le contrat poser devant Shay. Qu'est-ce que Max veut en retour ? Je suis assez curieuse de le savoir.

\- **_Angela ?_**

\- **_Oui. C'est bien moi._** Dis-je plus calmement. Et surtout plus amicalement.

J'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix de mon ami, Nicholas.

\- **_Est-ce qui se passe quelques choses ? Tu est à l'hôpital ? Tu as envoyé un message à Maximilien ? Tu n'as pas réussi à le joindre sur son portable._**

Le pauvre semble sur le point de défaillir. Et les gens autour de moi son impressionner.

\- **_Euh... Nicholas, je suis sur haut parleur._** Dis-je désolé pour lui.

\- **_Haut parleur ?_** Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- **_Je suis en réunion avec Shay Mitchell._**

Je peux entendre Nicholas rire doucement.

\- **_Je comprends mieux. Nous attentions plus ou moins ton appel. J'ai même reçu des ordres._**

\- **_Impressionnant comme toujours._** Sifflais-je.

\- **_Une seconde Angie, j'arrive en salle de réunion. Il est très occupé ses derniers jours._**

\- **_J'ai pu m'en rendre compte._** Bougonnais-je, ce qui le fait encore rire.

\- **_Ok, je t'appelle en fin de journée la française._**

Je grogne et tends l'oreille. J'entends mon ami à travers le téléphone.

\- **_Monsieur, j'ai Angela au téléphone._**

\- **_Un problème avec Angela ?_**

Ça voix me donne des papillons dans le ventre. Il me manque. Il me manque beaucoup. Je dois le reconnaître.

\- **_Oui._** Sifflais-je, tandis que Nicholas répondait « non ».

\- **_Elle souhaite vous parlez quelques minutes, elle est en réunion avec Dior et Shay Mitchell !_**

\- **_Bien. Une seconde messieurs._**

J'entends le téléphone faire des bruits étranges, puis la voix de Max très clairement.

\- **_Angela, tu es sur haut-parleur._** M'apprend-t-il, d'une voix très agréable.

\- **_Tu vient de me voler ma réplique._** Dis-je simplement.

\- **_Je suppose que Shay Mitchell et Emiliano Alvarez sont avec toi ?_**

\- **_Tu peux rajouter sur ta liste, sa secrétaire, l'avocat de Dior. Ainsi que Ashley Benson et Ian Harding !_**

\- **_Ian ?_** S'étrangle Max rapidement.

\- **_Je suis là._** S'amuse ce dernier. **_Bonjour Maximilien !_**

\- **_Ian... Si tu touche un seul cheveux d'Angela, je te..._**

\- **_Ne fini pas ta phrase._** Grogne Ian. ** _Je t'ai déjà dit que je tenais à ma vie._**

Je souris comme une idiote. C'est vrai. Ian le lui a déjà dit. Mais, Max aime lui faire peur. C'est un peu sa passion.

\- **_Si vous avez fini, je vais commencer._**

Je me racle la gorge, avant de reprendre professionnelle.

\- **_Tu as un contrat avec Shay Mitchell, Maximilien ?_**

\- **_Oui._** S'amuse-t-il.

\- **_Il prend effet l'année prochaine ?_**

\- **_Toujours oui._**

\- **_Et, tu accepte le contrat avec Dior... si ça ne dépasse pas sur ton contrat ?_** Réclamais-je, pour être certaine de la suite de l'entretient.

\- **_Je savais que tu était parfaite pour ce travail._**

Je rougie malgré moi, ce qui fait rire Ian, Shay et Ashley.

\- **_J'ai cru comprendre que tu avait des... conditions !_**

\- **_Oui, ma belle. J'en ai !_**

\- **_On t'écoute attentivement._**

Il ne peut pas user de tel mot. Je suis a mon travail. Ce type n'est pas possible.

\- **_Le premier point concerne la publicité. Elle doit être mondiale._**

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Emiliano Alvarez.

\- **_Je vous l'accorde._** Souffle ce dernier.

\- **_Le second point concerne Nina Debrov._**

Je pâlie, alors que Emiliano ouvre grand les yeux, sous le choc.

\- **_Tu es au courant ?_**

\- **_Je suis déçu, Angie. Tu me prends pour un débutant ?_**

\- **_Putain de Jared Leto !_** Sifflais-je, en me tapant le front avec le plat de ma main.

Ce qui fait sursauter Karine la secrétaire et Shay.

\- **_Il devait se faire pardonner. Ne lui en veut pas trop._** Marmonne Max, en quittant le haut parleur de son coté. **_Il t'adore princesse, mais je reste son meilleur ami._** Je l'entends encore plus clairement.

\- **_Il joue dans ton camps. C'est de l'antijeu._** Rouspétais-je gentiment.

\- **_Je suis très fair-play, chérie. Évite de m'insulter en public._**

Cet homme veut ma mort. Vu les regards de l'assistance, ils ne savent pas s'ils doivent rire ou se sentir mal à l'aise pour moi.

\- **_Que veux tu pour Nina ?_**

\- **_Une collaboration avec Shay. Elles peuvent collaborer sur la campagne._** Souffle-t-il, très professionnel.

Mon patron me regarde étrangement. Et j'attends sa réponse. Puis, il discute avec son avocat. Après quelques secondes, j'ai une réponse.

\- **_C'est d'accord. Tu as un dernier point ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Deux encore, mais ils sont d'ordre... privée !_**

Je prends une grande inspiration et Max parle en français. Ce qui me surprend. Les gens autour de la table semble pour le coup complètement perdu. C'est ce qu'il voulait.

\- **_Je veux un dîner avec toi._**

Il a prit en plus une voix sensuel. Ce type veut vraiment ma mort. Où alors, que je me fasse virer !

\- **_Quand ?_**

\- **_Tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine._**

Je souris doucement. Tout en essayant de ne pas montrer ma joie à mon entourage. C'est un peu raté, je dois le reconnaître.

\- **_OK. Autres choses ?_**

\- **_Je veux que tu change d'appartement !_**

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- **Je ne peux pas accepter ça !**

\- **J'en dors mal la nuit, Angie. Laisse moi te mettre en sécurité. Je t'en prie.**

Je reste silencieuse de longues secondes. Lui aussi. Mon patron est prêt à ouvrir la bouche, mais je lui fais signe de ne rien dire, en levant mon index. Je prends un risque... mais, c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- **_Angie ?_**

\- **_Bien. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir Shay, n'est-ce pas ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rigole-t-il.

\- **_Très bien. Je vais déménager._** Ronchonnais-je grandement.

\- **_J'ai fait une sélection des appartements que je souhaite que tu visite. On pourrait y aller après le travail._**

\- **_Je vais les regarder. Mais, seule._**

\- **_Bien._** Dit-il moins enjoué ! **_Je veux que tu déménage, alors je ne proteste pas._**

Je suis prête à conclure le contrat, quand une idée me vient en tête.

\- **_Maximilien ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Je t'écoute Angela !_**

Je prends une inspiration et reprends en anglais.

\- **_Nous sommes d'accords pour la signature du contrat pour Shay Mitchell ?_**

\- **_Oui. Vous pouvez signer !_**

Monsieur Alvarez souffle de soulagement. Je peux le voir clairement. Et Shay aussi.

\- **_Tu es d'accord avec tout les termes, Angela ?_**

\- **_Oui parfaitement d'accord._**

\- **_Oui ?_** Murmure-t-il finalement.

\- **_Oui. Je suis d'accord... mais..._**

\- **_Oui, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être si facile. Que veut tu ?_** Siffle-t-il, se qui fait rire Ashley.

Il va s'en mordre les doigts. Maximilien a voulu me piéger. Je sais exactement comment il travail. Car, j'ai été a ses côtés de nombreuse années. Et de nombreuses heures. Il faut lui donner ce qu'il veut et ensuite... le piéger. En plus, Max à jouer la carte du « personnel » dans une réunion professionnel. Erreur de débutant. Je souris grandement.

\- **_Justin Biebers !_**

Mon patron est presque en train de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Ashley laisse sa tête taper contre la table. Ian est prêt à faire une syncope et Maximilien Taylor Stuart semble prêt à mordre durement. Du moins, je l'imagine.

\- **_Non._** S'énerve-t-il rapidement.

\- **_Max..._** soupirais-je, prête à combattre férocement.

\- **_Non.. non... non... et encore non !_**

\- **_Bon dieu, écoute moi._**

Je suis très surprise d'entendre la voix de cet homme changé. Surtout qu'il continue en anglais.

\- **_Écoute moi bien, Angela. Il est strictement hors de question que tu soit professionnellement impliqué avec ce chanteur. Tu ne reste pas dans les parages de Justin. Hors de question._**

\- **_Donc, on ne signe pas avec Shay !_**

Cette dernière à un hoquet de surprise.

\- **_Je m'en contre fiche._**

\- **_Bien. Je suis disponible pour les cinq prochaines minutes... appel au même numéro !_**

Je me lève et appuie sur le bouton raccroché. Shay pousse un petit couinement et mon patron se lève pour me rejoindre. Furieux !

\- **_Angela vous venez de faire une grande erreur._**

\- **_Croyais moi, c'est d'être venue a cette réunion qui est une grande erreur !_** Pestais-je durement.

\- **_Angela ?_** Marmonne Ashley, inquiète.

\- **_Silence. Je veux du silence !_**

Je tourne le dos à tout le monde et rejoins la baie vitré. Je peux voir l'immense vue de New-York. Je pose mon front sur la vitre et attends. Tout le monde attends. Très tendu d'ailleurs. Mon cœur bat vite. Et fort. Est-ce que je vais tomber dans les pommes ?

Les secondes semblent des minutes... et les minutes des heures...

\- **_ça fait cinq minutes._** Tranche l'avocat de Dior.

Je continue d'attendre. Sans bouger d'un pouce. Le silence revient. Inconfortable., Finalement le téléphone fini par raisonner. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait... mais, le principale c'est qu'il rappelle. Je rejoins le téléphone d'un pas traînant et appuie sur le bouton du haut parleur.

\- **_Angela Weber !_** Dis-je simplement en fermant les yeux.

\- **_Signe ce putain de contrat !_**

Il est furieux. Je le sais. Et mon cœur se compresse à cette idée.

\- **_Avec Justin ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Merci, Max. Tu ne le regrettera pas._**

\- **_Je suis déjà en train de regretter._**

\- **_Je sais._** Murmurais-je, tendrement.

Un petit silence s'installe. Mais, Max ne fini jamais une conversation de cette façon.

\- **_Angie ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Toute la semaine prochaine et celle d'après !_**

Je sais exactement de quoi, il parle. Il me veut pour dîner avec lui durant les deux semaines à venir. Je ne suis pas contre. Bien au contraire. Sauf, qu'il ne le sait pas.

\- **_Très bien. Je serai là._**

\- **_Bien. Bonne journée, ma belle._**

Max raccroche, alors que je ne sais plus du tout ou me mettre. Je souffle de soulagement. Puis je me tourne vers Shay.

\- **_Bienvenue à Dior New-York._**

\- **_Merci beaucoup._** Dit-elle avant que Ashley, en la prenne dans ses bras, euphorique.

\- **_Humm... je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter ou vous virer._** Grogne Emiliano, avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Je grimace, alors que Ian vient me prendre dans ses bras et me félicite pour cet entretient... musclé.

*/*

Le lendemain Midi. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Max hier soir, mais Nicholas a appeler. J'ai droit à l'après coup de fil et aussi à sa réaction pour Justin Biebers. Sa réunion a vite fini après ça. Pour la reprogrammer dans la soirée. Je m'en veux un peu... mais, c'est lui qui a commencé.

Nous sommes en route avec Gemma, Karine et Luisa pour la pause repas. On a décidé de retourner au chinois. Gemma adore cette nourriture et ne mange nul part ailleurs. Je vais devoir reprendre le sport ou aller marcher plus souvent si ça continue.

 ** _« Hey Angie..._**

 ** _Tu peux m'envoyer un t-shirt d'une équipe de football américain ?_**

 ** _Je veux l'offrir à un anniversaire d'un pote !_**

 ** _Bonne journée »._**

Mon frère ne manque jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer. Isaac est celui qui me demande le plus de chose de New-York. Il adore recevoir mes colis. Je roule des yeux et m'excuse auprès de mes camarades, tout en appelant mon frère. Je me décale juste derrière elles.

\- **_Hey sœurette. Quoi de neuf dans la grande pomme ?_**

Je rigole aussitôt. Isaac est imparable. Entendre du français me fait un bien fou. Et parler aussi me rassure.

\- **_Plutôt bien. Je me fais à ma nouvelle vie._**

\- **_Super. Je suis content. Dit donc ton article était... incroyable._**

\- **_Merci. Je suis content que tu l'ai lu. Tu sait si les parents y on jeter un œil._**

Je capture un regard entre mes trois collègues. Elles semblent dubitatif, peut-être même impressionner. Elles marchent en me regardant par dessus leurs épaules.

\- **_Maman, m'as demandé de passer pour lui montrer comment faire._**

On se moque gentiment de nos parents, pas du tout en adéquation avec notre génération, durant quelques minutes.

\- **_Tu pourra m'envoyer le t-shirt ?_**

\- **_Oui bien sur !_**

\- **_Super. Et sinon... euh... Tu as eu des nouvelles de Max ?_**

Voilà. Nous y étions.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Oui ?_** Reprend-t-il vivement.

Je fais une grimace, pendant que Gemma relève un sourcil. Je lui tire la langue.

\- **_On c'est vu. Nous avons discuter !_**

\- **_Et ?_** Continue-t-il.

\- **_Il veut me courtiser ?_**

Le silence qui s'en suit me surprend. C'est pas le genre d'Isaac. C'est un tempérament de feu... il parle et ensuite il s'inquiète des conséquences. On se ressemble assez pour ça. Même si j'ai fait des efforts pour régler ce détail.

\- **_Isaac ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

Mon frère semble tout à coup ailleurs. Loin de tout.

\- **_Pourquoi tu ne dit rien ?_**

\- **_Je suis au courant, Angie._**

Mon cœur s'emballe aussitôt.

\- **_De quoi ?_**

\- **_Maximilien a appeler papa et maman._**

\- **_Quoi ?_**

J'ai pratiquement hurler dans le téléphone. Mais, je m'en fiche.

\- **_Max a appeler les parents ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Il voulait s'excuser vis à vis de ses dernières semaines. De t'avoir laisser partir. Il regrette. Et il voulait demandé au parent s'il avait l'autorisation de te revoir._**

\- **_Tu te fiche de moi ?_**

\- **_Non, je te le jure._**

Maximilien Taylor Stuart vient de monter d'un niveau. Mince, il était fort avant, mais là... il est encore plus que çà.

\- **_Isaac, je te rappelle plus tard._**

\- **_OK. Fait attention à toi._**

\- **_T'inquiète. Je suis grande._**

Je raccroche rapidement et compose le numéro de Stuart Junior. Nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

\- **_Angela ?_** S'étonne-t-il, au bout de deux sonneries.

\- **_On peut se voir ?_**

Il semble encore plus déstabilise.

\- **_Que ce passe-t-il ?_**

\- **_On peut se voir, oui ou non ?_**

\- **_Oui. Je passe te récupérer._** Répond-t-il vivement.

\- **_Je suis au restaurant Chinois au coin de la rue..._**

\- **_Je te trouverai ne t'inquiète pas._** Me coupe-t-il.

Maximilien raccroche sans cérémonie. Je fixe mon téléphone une seconde dubitative, avant de rejoindre mes amies.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_** Questionne doucement, Gemma.

\- **_Oui. Je ne vais pas resté manger avec vous les filles. J'ai un petit quelques choses à régler._**

\- **_Rien de grave j'espère ?_**

\- **_Non. Juste une mise au point à faire._** Dis-je doucement. ** _Je vais boire un verre avec vous par contre._**

\- **_Cool_**. Chantonne Luisa, en passant un bras sous le mien. **_Allons commander !_**

Cette fille est folle. Et j'adore ça.

*/*

Vingt minutes après avoir appeler Maximilien, je reçois un message de lui. Je pose mon verre et ouvre message, sous le regard de Karine, Luisa et Gemma. Elles dévorent des petites mets chinois et ça donne très envie.

 ** _« Je suis là. »._**

Pourquoi, ne suis-je pas inquiète de savoir qu'il peut me retrouver quand il veut et ou il veut ?

 ** _«On dirait un harceleur. Attends moi, j'arrive»_**

Je peste par message et ça sera pire de vive voix. Je lui montre tout de suite la couleur.

 ** _«Je n'ai pas traqué ton téléphone, Angie. »._**

Je fronce les sourcils, mais préfère ne pas répondre et lui donnent de vive voix.

\- **_Je vais y aller les filles. Mon chauffeur est là._**

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Les filles se tournent aussitôt vers les grandes fenêtres et bien évidement la voiture luxueuse de Maximilien est là.

\- **_Qui est-ce ?_**

\- **_Le puissant et infernal Maximilien Taylor Stuart._** Dis-je naturellement.

La tête que m'offre mes trois collègues est à mourir de rire.

\- **_Bon dieu, Angela. Tu doit nous présenter !_**

\- **_Pas aujourd'hui._** Dis-je en me levant de mon siège. **_A plus tard._**

Je dépose un billet de dix dollars sur la table et sort du restaurant mon manteau sur le bras. Max sort du véhicule et vient m'ouvrir la portière.

\- **_Angie, tu vas tombé malade._**

\- **_Je suis une grande fille._** Grognais-je.

\- **_Tu n'es pas de très bonne humeur._** Souffle-t-il, en me bloquant le passage. **_Est-ce que je devrais abandonner la discutions ?_**

\- **_Ça dépends... tu veux abandonner ?_**

Il comprend le sous entendu. D'ailleurs, ça le surprend. Cependant, il reprends vite le pouvoir, il sourit doucement, puis m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Mais, je ne veux pas m'arrêter dessus.

\- **_Non. Jamais._** Répond-t-il.

\- **_Bien._**

Max se pousse et ouvre la porte en grand.

\- **_Madame._**

Je souris simplement en prenant place sur le siège passager. Max fait vite le tour et s'installe derrière le volant.

\- **_Est-ce que tu as mangé ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas faim._**

Mauvais réponse.

\- **_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger. Ou veut tu aller ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas faim, Max._**

C'est un mensonge. J'ai un peu faim... mais, je veux d'abord parler.

\- **_Bien. Je vais donc décidé pour nous._**

Maximilien prend la route. Me retrouver dans une voiture avec lui, me donne des papillons dans le ventre. Je l'aime encore, j'en suis consciente. Mais, que ressens-t-il pour moi ?

\- **_Où allons nous ?_** Réclamais-je, au bout de cinq minutes.

L'homme prêt de moi rigole, puis pointe un panneau. Je suis sous le choc pour le coup.

\- **_Tu rigole non ?_**

\- **_Absolument pas._** Chantonne-t-il.

\- **_Mais, tu déteste Chinatown !_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Je ne déteste pas. Je n'aime juste pas y aller._**

\- **_Alors pourquoi y aller aujourd'hui ?_**

\- **_Tu avait envie de manger chinois. À Chinatown, tu trouvera ton bonheur !_**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Ce mec à véritablement changé. Il essaie de faire des efforts et ils sont notable. Ma colère s'envole en fumé.

Ici, Le dépaysement est total. Rien que les odeurs nous envoie au monde du pays levant. Et j'adore ça. Cette odeur de poissons, d'épice et de riz à l'eau. Je suis totalement fan. Ce quartier reste un des quartiers à découvrir à New York. Je devrais peut-être en parler dans mon prochain article?!

Je pourrais parlé du Canal Street, ou on se retrouver très vite au milieu des boutiques, poissonneries, parfumeries et restaurants chinois. J'apprécie réellement l'ambiance de **Columbus park. Il y a des gens qui font des** séance de Tai Chi quotidienne, qui prennent des cours de Kung Fu, jouent aux cartes et au mah-jongg, tout cela au son des instruments traditionnels chinois. Oui, c'est vraiment un de mes quartiers favoris à New-York.

\- **_Tu as l'air heureuse._**

\- **_Je le suis._** Murmurais-je, en me tournant vers Max.

Il a l'air également heureux. Je me sens bien pour la première fois avec lui depuis notre séparation.

\- **_Donc, j'ai bien fait de venir ici ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Bien._**

Max semble vraiment soulagé pour le coup. Il fini par se garer sur un grand parking. Puis, il m'invite à prendre les petites rues de Chinatown. Sont look de Milliardaire et le miens ne passe pas inaperçu. J'ai heureusement un pantalon noir. Max pousse la porte, d'un petite restaurant et m'invite a entrée. Deux femmes sont déjà face à nous.

Celle de droite, parle très vite en chinois et je me retrouve... dépassé. Presque apeuré. Ce qui est rare. Mais, ce qui me cloue le bec, c'est d'entendre Maximilien parlé Chinois. La femme de droite, hoche la tête et nous guide à une table.

\- **_Surprise ?_** Rigole-t-il.

\- **_Beaucoup. Mais pitié, ne te vente pas._**

\- **_C'est pas mon genre._**

Max passe sa main dans le bas de mon dos, ce qui me donne des frissons et m'invite à suivre notre serveuse. On s'installe à une table carré pour quatre, dans le fond de la pièce.

\- **_Installe-toi._**

Je prends place et dépose mes affaires sur la chaise de droite. Max prend la chaise de gauche. J'aime l'idée de l'avoir à porté de main. La serveuse revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec des cocktails de bienvenue.

Évidement, Max lui parle à nouveau en chinois. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire. Je savais qu'il avait des notions, mais c'est tout. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionner par lui, aujourd'hui. Un peu plus que d'habitude. La serveuse disparaît, Max lève son verre. J'en fais de même. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux très naturel.

\- **_Santé !_** Propose-t-il.

\- **_Santé !_**

Nos verres s'effleure légèrement et je porte mon verre à mes lèvres. Le cocktails est sans alcool. Je souris doucement.

\- **_Tu lui a demandé un sans alcool ?_**

\- **_Oui, bien sur !_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Merci._**

Il ne répond pas. Du moins, je le pense.

\- **_Angela, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je crois que je dois encore le faire._**

Max se recule complètement sur son siège et se tourne vers moi. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je le trouve extrêmement beau aujourd'hui. A force, de vouloir faire la tête, je n'avais pas remarquer quelques choses.

\- **_Tu porte un collier ?_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_Oui_**. Souffle-t-il pour le coup mal à l'aise, tout en portant la main à son cou.

\- **_Mais, tu ne porte jamais de collier !?_**

\- **_Je peux te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant de parler du collier ?_**

Sa voix sonne douce, mais je sens l'impatience le gagner. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

\- **_Bien. Je voulais simplement te dire..._**

Manque de chance, son téléphone sonne. J'ai envie de rire devant la tête que fait l'homme que j'aime. Puis, je le vois fermer les yeux. Très fort. Et se tenir l'arrête du nez. J'ai une vision d'un film que j'adore. Et je dois le lui dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- **_Est-ce que tu as regarder 50 nuances de Grey, récemment ?_**

Gagné. Max braque son regard fiévreux sur moi. Cette référence au film, mais surtout aux livres que j'ai dévoré ne passe pas inaperçu. Je le compare beaucoup à Christian Grey. Ils sont tout les deux milliardaire, exigent, dirigent et autoritaire. Mais, ça s'arrête là. J'aime le taquiner sur ce sujet. Et il a apprit à faire avec.

\- **_Angela, ne joue pas avec moi._**

\- **_Pourtant..._**

Son téléphone sonne encore. Il le regarde et décroche.

\- **_Sauf si un membre de ma famille à une urgence, merci de ne plus me déranger jusqu'à nouvel ordre._**

Il raccroche sans cérémonie. Mes yeux doivent me sortir de la tête.

\- **_Tu ne va vraiment pas écouter ce qu'ils ont a te dire ?_**

\- **_Chelsea et Nicholas peuvent gérer sans moi. Et tu es ma priorité Angela. C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer difficilement._**

Ben, mince alors.

\- **_Tu es une priorité dans ma vie. Depuis que je te connais réellement, c'est le cas. J'ai eu du mal à te le dire et certainement à me l'avouer. Mais, je te jure que c'est le cas. Surtout ses dernières semaines._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je tiens mon verre dans la main et je joue avec nerveusement.

\- **_Tu es ma priorité Angela Weber. Même dans les moments de stress et d'incompréhension tu restera ma priorité, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Plus tu voudra t'éloigner et plus je reviendrai vers toi. C'est un fait. Que tu le veuille ou non._**

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Maximilien semble tellement sincère. Comment puis-je douté de lui à cet instant ? Doucement, il avance sa main vers la mienne, paume vers le ciel. Il attrape ma main qui tient le verre pour le pause sur la table, puis nos paumes se rencontre.

\- **_Je sais que tu as peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et ça serait un mensonge que je n'y pense pas non plus._**

Cette fois, une larme coule le long de ma joue.

\- **_Tu doit savoir que je serai avec toi. Toujours. Je t'encouragerai dans toutes les étapes de la vie. Et t'aiderai si c'est à mon pouvoir._**

Je sais qu'il le fera. Mais, ça fait un bien fou de l'entendre me le dire. J'avais besoin de ça.

\- **_Je t'encouragerai dans ton nouveau travail. Dans tes nouvelles créations. Je t'aiderai à suivre tes rêves et te promet de te soutenir pendant tes réussites et tes échecs. C'est ce que tu m'as donné jusqu'à présent et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été aussi indulgent que toi._**

Je pleure complètement maintenant. Max me fait lever de ma chaise. Je ne résiste pas. Puis, il m'installe sur ses genoux. Cette fois, je pleure contre son épaule.

\- **_Ta veste._** Chuchotais-je.

\- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma veste._**

Je me laisse bercer par l'odeur exceptionnel de Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Et, je m'en contre fiche d'avoir tout ses regards surprit sur moi.

\- **_Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Angela. J'ai cru devenir fou._**

Il semble touché lui aussi par toute ses révélation. Pour ma part, je ne peux pas répondre. Je sanglote entre ses bras.

*/*

Je mange avec appétit pour le coup. Et ça fait un bien fou. En plus, c'est absolument délicieux. Je suis en train de me régaler avec du porc au caramel et des brochettes de viande épicés.

\- **_Mange doucement._** Bougonne Max, à mes côtés.

\- **_C'est super bon._**

\- **_Ça fait plaisir de te voir ainsi. Mais, je n'ai aucune envie de t'emmener à l'hôpital donc... mange doucement._**

Je roule des yeux et essaie de ralentir la cadence.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

Il est adorable. Il utilise les baquettes avec finesse. Je ne suis pas aussi formel que lui pour le coup et mange même avec les doigts mes brochettes.

\- **_Pourquoi avoir appeler mes parents ?_**

Voilà, le moment de vérité.

\- **_Tu es au courant ?_**

\- **_Isaac me l'as dit._**

\- **_C'est pour ça que tu voulait me voir ? Pour en discuter ?_**

\- **_Entre autre !_**

Max hoche la tête.

\- **_J'ai appeler tes parents, car j'ai du respect pour eux. Et pour toi._**

Mon cœur s'agite.

\- **_Je devais m'excuser auprès d'eux. Pour les avoirs déçu._**

\- **_Je ne pense pas que mes parents soit déçu, Max._**

\- **_Mais, j'ai fauté, Angie. J'aurai du me battre pour toi. J'avais l'obligation de m'excuser et d'avoir l'autorisation de revenir vers toi._**

\- **_Et s'ils avaient refusé ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Je ne sais pas. J'aurai tout fait pour les faire changé d'avis._**

Il a prit un grand risque. Un très grand risque. Pour moi. Ça me réconforte.

\- **_Merci d'avoir appeler mes parents._**

\- **_On en serait pas là, si je ne m'étais pas refermer comme une huître._** Soupire-t-il tristement. **_Autre chose dont nous devrions parler..._**

\- **_Je t'écoute._**

\- **_Concernant le contrat de mariage._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Hum... le contrat de mariage. Sujet délicat et très sensible. J'ai encore un goût amer dans en bouche.

\- **_Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Et ce n'était pas un test._** Termine-t-il froidement. **_J'aurai jamais eu l'idée de faire ça, Angela !_**

\- **_Tu était si distant avec moi._**

\- **_Je sais. Et j'ai déjà présenter mes excuses._**

\- **_Pourquoi avoir rayer mon nom de jeune fille et rajouter de l'argent alors ?_** Pestais-je.

\- **_C'est simple. Je voulais que tu ne manque de rien, si jamais on devait se séparer ou s'il m'arriver malheurs._**

Cette idée met insupportable. Max pose ses baguettes et caresse ma joue tendrement.

\- **_Ce ne sont que des précautions, ma douce._**

\- **_Je refuse de parler de ça._** Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

\- **_D'accord. Mais, tu aurait dû m'en parler au mieux de fuir._**

\- **_Tu ne me parler pas._** Rouspétais-je.

\- **_Exact, j'étais un peu froid._**

\- **_Glaciale._**

\- **_J'ai déjà dit pardon !_** Grogne-t-il, comme un petit enfant en faute.

Je souris chaleureusement et me remet à manger.

\- **_Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de contrat de mariage._**

Cette fois, c'est sur. Cet homme est dingue. Je m'étouffe avec ma bougée de viande. Ce qui inquiète Max.

\- **_Merde, Angie. J'ai dit de manger doucement._**

Le regard que je lui envoie, le dissuade de continuer.

\- **_Doucement, le chaton._**

Il lève les mains en l'air en signe de soumission. Je bois aussitôt de l'eau, alors que Max renvoie la serveuse intrigué par notre ménage. On ne passe pas inaperçu. C'est certain.

\- **_Que veut tu dire par « pas de contrat de mariage » ?_**

\- **_Si tu accepte toujours de m'épouser, on ne signera rien._**

Si j'accepte de me marier avec lui ? Il veut toujours se marier avec moi ?

\- **_Mais, c'est pour te protéger._** Lui rappelais-je.

\- **_Mon cœur à besoin d'être protéger. Pas mes finances._**

Oh ben mince alors. Je suis enchantée, mais aussi étonnée par ses propos. Maximilien communique beaucoup plus avec moi. Beaucoup plus qu'avant du moins. J'aime l'idée de partager ses pensées. Et sa vie surtout.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre. La Fashion Week Haute Couture de New-York est dans une semaine. Tout le monde court de partout. Cette année, c'est différent pour moi. Je suis du côté d'une marque qui défile. Une grande première. J'ai encore plus de travail. Et j'ai plein de chose en tête. Pour couronner le tout, ce soir commence mon premier repas avec Maximilien. Celui que je lui « dois » pour le contrat signer avec Shay, Nina et Justin.

Mais, avant je dois me sortir de cette affaire de : « Qui porte la robe Princesse du défilé ? », « Qui passe en première », « Qui défilera en dernier avec le créateur »... autant de questions sans réponse. Pour le moment du moins. J'aurai aimé géré toutes ses choses de moi-même. Hors, mon patron a été clair... je le suis, simplement. Avec Maximilien, je dirigeais. Ici, je suis. Et j'ai pas encore trouvé ma place. Ça me frustre beaucoup.

Je suis dans un coin de l'atelier couture et j'analyse tout de loin. Assisse sur un tabouret, mes dossiers contre mon torse, je regarde autour de moi. Des fois, je laisse même un bâillement sortir. Karine et notre patron, Emiliano, sont en vive discutions avec le chef de l'atelier couture. Et surtout, ils sont en attente du grand maître : Karl Lagerfeld !

\- **_Tu veux un café ?_**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, me tend une tasse. Elle fume grandement.

\- **_Merci. C'est gentil._**

\- **_Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin et tu risques de te décrocher la mâchoire si tu continues à bailler aussi grand._**

Je rougie presque, en récupérant la tasse. L'homme me sourit doucement et prends place sur le bureau juste à mes côtés. Je n'avais alors ? Pas fait très attention à lui depuis le début. L'homme est grand. Vraiment très grand. Peut-être dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il est blond avec des cheveux courts. Il a aussi des tatouages visibles sur ses bras, ses mains et son cou. Ça lui donne un style rebelle. J'aime assez. Il porte une chemise blanche manche longue et bien taillé, pas de t-shirt visible en dessous. Un jean bleu foncé, presque sortie d'usine. Pas de piercing, pourtant je m'attendais à en trouver un... visible.

\- **_Tu es styliste ?_** Me renseignais-je.

\- **_Plutôt costumier. Je confectionne des costumes pour différents clients qui font appel à notre marque._**

Sa voix est vraiment très virile. Très dur et rauque ** _._** Elle ne va pas vraiment avec son visage blondinet, mais beaucoup plus avec ses tatouages.

\- **_Du genre ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Présentateurs, acteurs, comédiens, danseurs, chanteurs, mannequins… la liste peut-être longue._** S'amuse-t-il, en récupérant un stylo et une feuille ou plusieurs croquis l'entremêlent.

Pour le coup, je suis impressionner et aussi curieuse de son métier.

\- **_Tu ne travail donc pas sur la collection pour Fashion Week ?_**

La jeune femme qui est devant moi se retourne et nous fixe étrangement. Je l'ignore. Je sais qu'elle est en train d'écouter. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à cacher. Je prends des renseignements. C'est mon travail. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur le fonctionnement de l'entreprise pour qui je travail. L'homme à mes côtés ne se formalise pas de la présence de la jeune femme. Tant mieux.

\- **_J'aide, car on travaille toujours dans l'urgence pour ce genre d'événement, mais ce n'est pas mon projet principal._**

\- **_Oui, je comprends. Tu travail sur quoi à l'heure actuelle ?_**

\- **_Secret défense !_** S'amuse-t-il, en m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Je souris doucement. Il est plutôt sympa ce type. La jeune femme se lève de son siège et va rejoindre rapidement une autre femme (un peu plus âgés) que deux tables de travail de nous. Intéressant.

\- **_Donc, tu confectionne des vêtements qui correspondent au mieux au mode d'expression comme théâtre, danse, opéra et le cinéma ?_**

L'homme me regarde vraiment bizarrement pour le coup.

\- **_Oui. Tu as tout compris !_**

\- **_Et quel sont les périodes que tu travail ?_**

\- **_C'est très varié. Ça peut-être du moyen-âge, de la renaissance, de l'époque contemporaine ou du classique et basique._** M'explique-t-il d'une voix posé et calme.

\- **_Ton travail te plaît ?_**

\- **_Oui. Beaucoup._**

Ça se voit. Il a l'air passionné par ce qu'il fait. Par ce qu'il dit.

\- **_Comment sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire pour les costumes du moyen-âge ?_** Continuais-je dans mon infiltration des métiers de Dior, avant de boire une petite gorgée de mon café.

L'homme sourit et récupère lui aussi sa tasse pour en boire.

\- **_J'effectue de nombreuses recherches documentaires, historiques et iconographiques. A force, je connais les méthodes de coupe historique et les adaptations modernes._**

\- **_Tu connais tout par cœur ?_** _M'amusais-je._

\- **_Oui._** Rigole-t-il.

Je peux voir à ce moment les deux femmes chuchoter. Clairement, elles parlent de nous. J'ai très envie de les remettre en place. Et je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire... mais, c'était sans compter sur mon chef Emiliano.

\- **_Mademoiselle Weber, tout ce passe bien ?_**

Je souris de toutes mes dents et hoche la tête.

\- **_Super. On peut remonter ?_**

Mon patron fronce les sourcils.

\- **_J'ai beaucoup à faire dans mon bureau... et entre nous, je n'ai pas vraiment ma place ici._**

\- **_Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ?_** S'amuse-t-il alors.

Ce qui m'inquiète.

\- **_Tu es demandé par le créateur. Il dit que tu es une inspiration pour lui. Tu es envoyé dans l'atelier jusqu'à la Fashion Week !_**

J'ai mes yeux grands ouvert et la mâchoire qui me tombe.

\- **_Tu plaisante j'espère ?!_**

\- **_Pas le moins du monde. Prend un bureau libre. Travail. Et aide le grand Karl Lagerfeld à trouver l'inspiration._**

Il se fou de ma gueule ! Vu le regard désolé de Karine, sa secrétaire et celui complètement surprit des autres personnes de l'atelier, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit une blague. D'ailleurs les chuchotements y vont bon train.

\- **_Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai un bureau !_** Me scandalisais-je.

\- **_Je suis le patron. Si je te demande de rester travailler dans l'atelier, tu le fait._**

Il sourit le con en plus.

\- **_Ok. J'ai compris..._**

Je me lève de ma chaise et pose mes dossiers sur le bureau du blond. J'ai la tête prête à exploser et j'essaie de tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de reprendre la parole.

\- **_C'est ma leçon ou punition, pour avoir fait qu'à ma tête pour le contrat de Shay, Nina et Justin ?_** Dis-je le plus calmement possible.

\- **_Tu comprends vite !_**

\- **_Mais, tu devais avoir que Shay et j'ai eu Nina et Justin... ça devrait largement compenser._**

J'essaie de me sortir de cette histoire... mais, j'ai l'impression de m'y enfoncer un peu plus.

\- **_C'est pour les prochaines fois où ton petit copain voudrait interférer. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas te voir traîner autour des créateurs._**

Au bordel de merde, Maximilien va être fou de rage.

*/*

Je suis assise sur mon tabouret qui n'a pas de dossier en plus, depuis deux heures. J'ai essayé de travailler. J'ai bien dit essayé. Les gens autour de moi, presque une trentaine dans ce grand entrepôt me regarde d'un drôle d'œil et chuchote entre eux. J'ai besoin de passer des appels professionnel. Sauf, qu'il est hors de question de le faire d'ici. C'est du secret professionnel. Ce que Emiliano semble avoir oublié.

Mon téléphone portable posé devant moi, je résiste à la tentation d'envoyer un message à Maximilien. Je ne peux pas courir vers lui, dès que j'ai un souci. Ça lui fera trop plaisir. Et je dois prouver aussi à mon nouveau patron que Max, ne gère pas ma vie et ne s'infiltre pas de partout. En clair, je vais devoir compter que sur moi-même. Encore plus qu'avant du moins.

Cependant, penser à Maximilien m'aide plus que j'aurai imaginé. Dans ma position qu'aurait-il fait ? Comment aurait-il réagit ? J'ai très vite les réponses à mes questions ! Le grand Maximilien Taylor Stuart sait quand se taire. Et c'est quand réagir. Je ne dois pas être comme cette femme qui parle trop fort au restaurant ou pendant une fête. Mieux vaut se taire et que les gens vous croient idiot plutôt que de l'ouvrir et confirmer leurs soupçons. Hors, tout le monde pense à l'heure actuelle que je suis ami ou une connaissance du créateur Karl Lagerfeld. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

L'année dernière pour la Fashion Week Haute Couture de New-York, je suis allez a son défilé. C'était Dior Homme automne/hiver. Absolument fascinant. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de personnalités, comme : Lewis Hamilton, Iggy Azalea, Kendall Jenner, Monica Bellucci, Gwyneth Paltrow, Cara Delevingne, Diane Kruger, Rita Ora, Gigi Hadid, Uma Thurman et Kate Bosworth. Par contre, je n'ai jamais pu voir ou rencontrer Karl Lagerfeld. Pourtant, j'aurai très bien pu le faire en passant par un mannequin français très proche du créateur: Baptiste Giabiconi.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

L'homme blond avec ses tatouages regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

\- **_Je fais passer le temps._**

\- **_Tu n'as pas de travail ?_**

Je ne réponds pas à sa question et me redresse, tout en croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- **_C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?_**

\- **_Je ne l'ai pas dit !_** Souffle-t-il, avec un sourire immense sur le visage.

J'arque aussitôt un sourcil.

\- **_Alors ? Pourquoi le grand patron t'a puni ?_**

Je suis prête à le remettre en place, quand de l'agitation se fait sentir tout autour de nous. J'ai au début un peu peur de voir débarquer Maximilien, mais c'est bien pire qui arrive. Mon cœur bat vite et très fort. L'homme passe au milieu de tout le monde. Il est entouré de trois hommes. Ils ont tous un imper noir. Totalement cliché. L'homme qui me donne des frissons, marche droit devant lui et surtout... ne regarde personne. Ils vont jusqu'au fond de l'atelier et passent proche de moi... sans me voir heureusement. Puis, ils disparaissent dans un bureau.

Pour le coup, j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer. Énormément même. J'attrape mon téléphone portable et me lève de ma chaise. Manque de bol, le blond est toujours là.

\- **_Tu es blanche comme neige._** Dit-il sans prendre de pincette. ** _Tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Bouge de mon chemin !_**

Il le fait, estomaqué. Je tremble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme me fait si peur. Je sors de l'entrepôt en marchant vite... très vite. Évidemment, les gens me regardent. Mais, je m'en contre fiche. J'ai besoin de lui parler. J'ai résisté jusqu'à là... mais, cette fois je ne peux pas faire comme si tout était normal. Vraiment pas.

Je compose de mémoire le numéro de Maximilien. Il répond au bout de trois sonneries. Je suis dans le couloir. Devant la grande porte menant à l'atelier.

\- **_Angela ?_**

\- **_Ton père est là._**

Je n'ai pas pris de gant. Et je m'en veux un quart de seconde. Après, je me rassure en disant que Max trouvera une solution.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire par « mon père est là » ?_** grogne-t-il durement.

\- **_Max,_** soupirais-je la gorge nouée, **_ton père est dans l'atelier de Dior !_**

Par la suite, je n'entends plus rien. Absolument plus rien.

\- **_Max ?_**

Merde. Il vient de raccroché. J'essaie immédiatement de le rappeler sans résultat. Une femme sort de l'atelier. C'est la petite jeune qui était devant le blond. Elle me regarde de haut et continue son chemin. Plein de mots, me vienne en tête et j'essaie de les contenir.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

J'ai envoyé mon téléphone contre le mur. J'ai réfléchit ensuite que ça poserai problème pour continuer ma conversation avec Angela. Dans quelle merde, mon père nous a encore mis ? Je sors de mon bureau furieux. Seul Chelsea est à son poste.

\- **_Où est Nicholas ?_** Dis-je impulsif.

Ça ne me ressemble pas.

\- **_A l'accueil, il doit accueillir le nouveau personnel._**

\- **_Merde !_**

Je retourne dans mon bureau et prends ma veste et mes clés de voiture. Je ne prends pas l'ascenseur, mais je dévale les escaliers. Je rencontre deux, trois personnes qui se poussent aussitôt de mon chemin. Une fois dans le hall, je cours vers le service de sécurité.

\- **_Monsieur tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Non. J'ai besoin de vos services de garde du corps._**

Les trois hommes en face de moi, me regarde bizarrement. Sur ma droite, je reconnais l'homme qui m'avait déjà aidé une fois avec Angela.

\- **_Vous ?_** Tranchais-je, en le pointant du doigt.

L'homme arrive aussitôt.

\- **_Monsieur ?_**

\- **_Vous m'avez déjà aidé une fois... vous voulez recommencer ?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur._**

\- **_Vous étiez dans l'armée, c'est ça ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Oui, monsieur._** Dit-il déjà prêt à combattre.

\- **_Je peux aussi venir monsieur._** Souffle un homme devant moi.

\- **_Bien. Allons-y !_**

On se dirige tous les trois vers mon 4x4. J'ai bien fait de prendre celui-ci aujourd'hui. Je roule vite à travers la ville. Très vite. Je me fou de me faire arrêter où me prendre une amande. Ce que je veux à l'heure actuelle, c'est protéger Angela de mon père. De cet homme sans scrupule qui manigance une fois encore derrière mon dos. J'avais des doutes sur toutes ses affaires avec Dior et Angela. Cette fois, les choses sont claires comme de l'eau de roche. Et je vais leur faire regretter d'avoir voulu me duper et avoir privilégié Stuart Sénior.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je suis assise à mon bureau. J'ai la tête tourné vers le bureau ou se trouve l'homme le plus dangereux du monde : Trevor Patrick Stuart, le père biologique de Maximilien. Cet homme qui ne me porte pas dans son cœur et qui c'est parmi certaine indiscrétion dans le passé. Et des paroles déplacées. Je ne me sens pas bien. Être si proche de lui, ne me donne pas confiance. Vraiment pas. Mon téléphone dans la main, je prie pour que Max me rappelle ou vienne carrément me sortir de cette merde.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon prénom.

\- **_Tu n'as pas l'air bien !_**

Emiliano Alvarez est devant moi. Il me regarde vraiment bizarrement.

\- **_Tu es toute blanche._** Me dit-il.

\- **_Je veux rentrer chez moi._**

Il fronce les sourcils. J'ai à peine murmuré. Tellement que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il est entendu mes mots.

\- **_Tu couve quelques choses ?_**

Emiliano avance la main vers mon front et je recule sans perdre une seconde. Ça le douche froidement. Je peux tout de suite le remarquer. Mais, je m'en fiche. Personne ne me touchera. Certainement pas lui. Depuis quand me manipule-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour Trevor Patrick Stuart ? Est-ce qu'il allait me le dire un jour ? Est-ce qu'il m'a engagé sur la demande de Stuart Sénior ?

\- **_Angela ?_** S'offusque Emiliano.

\- **_Monsieur_** ** _Alvarez c'est justement vous que nous voulions..._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la peur. Emiliano le voit clairement. Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois vraiment partir. Je me lève de mon stupide tabouret et attrape ma veste et mon sac à terre. Lorsque je me redresse, les yeux écarquillaient de Trevor Patrick Stuart sont sur moi.

Merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Je tremble, j'ai le souffle court et presque des étoiles devant les yeux. Je suis en train de faire une crise de panique.

Je suis prête à tourner les talons, mais Stuart Sénior attrape mon coude vivement et me retourne brusquement vers lui. Je pousse un petit couinement ridicule face à la prise ferme et douloureuse qu'il exerce sur moi.

\- **_Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, petite catin._** Siffle-t-il mauvais.

\- **_Je vous interdis de me toucher !_** Crachais-je furieuse, en laissant tomber mes affaires au sol.

Je me débats quelques secondes et il finit par me lâcher.

\- **_Ne vous avisez plus jamais de poser vos sales mains sur moi._** Dis-je furieuse, en le pointant du doigt.

\- **_Angela !_** S'étrangle Emiliano.

Étrangement ça fait plus rire Trevor Stuart que mon chef.

\- **_Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ici. Tu es sans protection, maintenant que Maximilien t'as éjecté de sa vie. La roue tourne m'as cher petite._**

Il n'est pas sérieux, ce vieux quand même ? Il ne sait pas que j'ai repris contact avec Max, alors ? C'est une carte que je peux jouer.

\- **_Raison de plus pour me laisser tranquille._** Sifflais-je, alors qu'un cercle autour de nous se forme de petit curieux.

Je dois la jouer fine. Et, tout faire pour ne pas entrer dans le jeu de cet homme sans cœur.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart Sénior, Angela travail avec nous depuis..._**

\- **_Je sais exactement depuis quand elle travail pour vous._** Dit-il en coupant la parole à Emiliano. ** _J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit ici, à cette heure précise._**

J'en étais sûr. Cet homme veut ma mort, c'est sûr.

\- **_Vous êtes l'homme le plus détestable que je connaissance en ce monde._**

Et je le pense réellement. Les gens semblent choqués par mes mots, mais je m'en moque royalement. C'est lui ou moi et je compte gagner cette fois.

\- **_Je te rassure, je ressens exactement les mêmes émotions te concernant._**

\- **_Monsieur Stuart, je vous en prie..._** souffle doucement Emiliano.

Visiblement, il ne sait pas quel camp choisir. Moi, j'ai choisi le mien... seul contre tous.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

J'arrive devant le bâtiment en faisant crisper mes pneus.

\- **_Vous êtes sur monsieur ?_**

\- **_Ma femme est à l'intérieur. Si vous voulez faire demi-tour, je ne vous retiens pas._**

Je sors du véhicule et remarque que les deux agents de sécurité en font de même. Je préfère. On avale deux par deux les escaliers pour arrive au hall. Les gens nous regardent bizarrement. Je vais vers la femme qui attend.

\- **_Je cherche Angela Weber !_**

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Je ne sais pas qui sait, monsieur._**

\- **_Bien. Alors, Stuart Sénior._**

Elle blanchie.

\- **_Nous n'avons personne à ce nom, monsieur._**

\- **_Dites-moi ou il est ou je casse tout autour de moi !_**

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, tandis que les gardes arrivent vers nous. Bien. Je me mets donc à hurler fort dans le hall.

\- **_Je suis à la recherche de Trevor Patrick Stuart. Je sais qu'il est dans l'immeuble. Le premier qui me donnera les informations..._**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir, un type pose sa main sur mon épaule. Malheureusement, mon garde du corps l'envoie à terre. Sans perdre une seconde. Je le remercie d'un regard.

\- **_Le premier qui me donnera des informations aura toute ma gratitude!_**

C'est une femme qui vient directement jusqu'à moi. Elle est brune avec les cheveux très courts.

\- **_Vous êtes Maximilien Taylor Stuart ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Crachais-je.

\- **_Vous êtes le compagnon d'Angela ?_**

\- **_Enfin quelqu'un qui parle la même langue que moi._**

Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Ravie de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

\- **_Elle a des problèmes. Vous devez me dire ou la trouver !_**

\- **_Venez. Notre patron l'as envoyé travailler dans l'atelier couture depuis ce matin. Je savais que quelques choses ne tourner pas rond._**

\- **_Merci_**.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre et franchement, je vais tout faire pour remercier cette femme.

\- **_Qu'elle est votre nom ?_**

\- **_Alexia Newman._**

Oui. Angela m'as parlé d'elle. Je crois qu'au début elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies... mais, je prends le risque.

\- **_C'est ici monsieur,_** dit-elle en pointant une porte au bout de quelques minutes. **_Je retourne à mon travail, sinon, je risque d'avoir des ennuis._**

\- **_Merci._**

Je souffle un grand coup et pousse la porte. Prêt à combattre, monde et marée.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je ne dois pas pleurer face à lui. Même si les mots qu'ils utilisent contre moi, me font plus de mal que de bien. Et, il s'en donne à cœur joie. Ce qui choque les gens qui nous entourent. Je peux le voir et le ressentir. Et cet homme cruel, ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il est trop prit dans sa vendetta pour le remarquer.

Malheureusement pour lui, il vient de creuser sa tombe. Et le mot est faible.

\- **_Le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins... je serai là. Et ta vie m'appartiendra. Tu peux me croire, petite française sans intérêt... je te ruinerai... jusqu'aux derniers centimes._**

\- **_Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps !_**

La voix ferme, furieuse et très forte de Maximilien calme aussitôt son père. Les gens s'écartent et surtout un brouhaha immense vient prendre place autour de nous. Mon cœur rate un battement. Peut-être même plusieurs lorsque Max et deux hommes de la sécurité apparaissent.

\- **_Merci, seigneur._** Murmurais-je.

Max me regarde une fraction de seconde.

\- **_Angie ? Ça va ?_**

\- **_J'ai cru que tu ne viendras jamais._** grognais-je, tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi.

\- **_Je serai toujours là._**

En une fraction de seconde, j'ai ses deux mains sur mes joues. Il encadre parfaitement mon visage.

\- **_Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu crois que je vais te laisser affronter le monde sans moi ?_**

L'homme que j'aime m'embrasse sur le front. Je me laisse faire, me rapprochant de lui. Cette fois, je suis dans ses bras, contre son torse. Ce qui ne plaît pas à son père.

\- **_Maximilien, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?_**

Il semble prêt à faire une crise cardiaque. On se dégage l'un de l'autre pour regarder son père.

\- **_Et toi ?_** Crache-t-il, en retour furieux.

\- **_Je travail._** Renifle-t-il.

Je roule des yeux et Max soupire.

\- **_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un contrat de confidentialité avec Start &Co ? Hors, tu viens de l'enfreinte._**

Stuart Sénior, devient rouge vif. Comme s'il avait bouffé un piment.

\- **_Tu es de nouveau avec cette catin ?_**

\- **_Fait très attention aux mots que tu emploi « papa »._**

Le dernier mot est craché avec déteins. Les gens autour de nous sont sous le choc. Moi pas. Je connais la relation du père et du fils. Pas eux. Et vu la tête que nous offre Emiliano Alvarez... il n'était pas au courant.

\- **_Angela est ma future femme. Nous sommes fiancés. J'ai pourtant été très clair la dernière fois... je ne te veux pas dans son entourage._**

Start Sénior est fou. Je peux clairement le voir.

\- **_Si tu l'épouse, je te déclare la guerre !_**

Max rigole aussitôt. Ce qui me surprend. Beaucoup d'ailleurs. Max lève sa main serré dans un poing. Puis, il lèvre son pouce.

\- **_Abus de pouvoir._**

Il lève son indexe.

\- **_Concurrence déloyale._**

Il continue à redresser un doigt. Le troisième.

\- **_Fausse déclaration._**

Max continue. Il n'est pas prêt à s'arrêter. Son père vient de lancer un train prêt à dérailler.

\- **_J'en passe d'autres, mais vu que nous ne sommes pas seul... je vais attendre un peu. Dior New-York, aurait certainement dû se renseigner sur toi, avant de te donner les clés de la maison._**

\- **_Monsieur Stuart._** Tranche Emiliano. ** _Nous ne savions pas les relations difficiles que vous aviez avec votre père. Nous..._**

\- **_Tous les points que j'ai énumérer sont également valable pour vous..._**

Oh merde alors. Max ne compte pas s'en prendre qu'à son père. Je ne sais pas si je dois être fière de lui ou m'inquiéter. Rien ne va l'arrêter. Absolument rien.

\- **_Ça va vous coûter cher. Très cher._** Siffle dangereusement Maximilien. **_Et, je vous garantis que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, monsieur_** ** _Alvarez. Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous allez l'avoir._**

\- **_Je vous jure que..._**

\- **_vous n'auriez jamais dû toucher à Angela._** Le coupe rapidement l'homme fort et fière à mes côtés. ** _C'était la seul limite à ne pas franchir._**

Personne ne parle. Pas même Stuart Sénior. Max reprends en essayant de rester plus détendu.

\- **_En l'utilisant contre moi, vous avez franchis cette limite. Vous deux._**

Stuart senior rigole. Ce qui lui vaut des regards outré. Je fronce les sourcils inquiets de la suite.

\- **_Fils, tu..._**

\- **_Je ne suis pas ton fils._** S'énerve aussitôt Max, totalement hors de contrôle.

Je passe aussitôt ma main sur son avant-bras. Maximilien se tends. Mais, ne se dégage pas de mon toucher. Je souffle de soulagement.

\- **_Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite et un menteur._** Souffle Max, a son père. **_Même les escrocs ne vont pas aussi loin. Et je t'ai déjà averti... ne t'approche pas d'Angela et d'un membre de son entourage._**

\- **_Elle est tellement mignonne !_** Renchéris, son père.

Ça me donne des putains de frissons dans tout le corps. Je déteste ce mec. Je le déteste réellement.

\- **_Tu pourras expliquer ça à l'inspecteur_** **_Newton et_** ** _Yorkie. Ils sont en chemin pour infraction à l'article numéro 7 qui figure sur l'as mise en demeure que je t'ai envoyé il y a trois semaines._**

\- **_Quelle mise en demeure ?_** S'étrangle-t-il.

\- **_Celle qui t'interdit d'être à moins de cinq cent mètre de moi et de ma future épouse. Mon avocat essaie d'entrer en contact avec le tien depuis trois semaines, hors ça prend effet le jour même selon la loi._**

Voilà... c'est ce regard que j'attendais. C'est celui-ci que je voulais voir depuis toute ses années.

\- **_Bienvenue dans mon monde, monsieur Stuart Senior. Je gagne... tu perds !_**

*/*

L'inspecteur Newton et l'inspecteur Yorkie sont très vite arrivés. Ce qui n'a vraiment pas apprécié Stuart Sénior. Emiliano, c'est contenter de s'excuser plusieurs fois, avant de répondre aux questions des inspecteurs. J'ai dû aussi y répondre. Après une demi-heure, nous avons eu l'autorisation de partir. Max conduit actuellement. Nous sommes retournées à Stuart&Co pour déposer les hommes de la sécurité.

\- **_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu débauche tes propres hommes de sécurité directement du hall d'entrée._**

\- **_Oui, je dois avouer que c'est un peu excessif._** Souffle-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- **_Enfin, tu le réalise._** Dis-je moqueuse.

\- **_Hum... je vais devoir contacter une équipe de sécurité. A temps plein._**

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand.

\- **_Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_**

\- **_Si._**

Sa voix est ferme. Tranchante. Je ne dois pas discuter sur ce point. L'homme derrière le volant fini par se garer. Nous sommes devant chez moi.

\- **_Merci de m'avoir raccompagné._**

\- **_Je t'accompagne, jusqu'en haut._**

Je ne vais pas le contredire. De toute façon, il a déjà ouvert sa porte et la claque. Maximilien fait le tour et m'ouvre la portière. Toujours gentleman. En tout temps. On monte les escaliers sans parler. Ce n'est pas un silence tendu. Bien au contraire. Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air. J'ai un peu peur d'imaginé la suite. Une fois que nous serons dans mon appartement. Je suis à la recherche de mes clés. Une fois en main, je vais pour les mettre dans la serrure, mais Max m'arrête.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_La porte... elle est ouverte._**

Maximilien ne perd pas une seule seconde. Il me décale rapidement de la porte et l'ouvre tout doucement.

\- **_Tu as bien fermé ce matin ?_**

\- **_Oui. Bien sûr._**

Il est tendu. Très tendu.

\- **_Attends ici._**

\- **_Max ?_** M'étranglais-je, en serrant son avant-bras de mes deux mains.

\- **_Ne bouge pas._** Dit-il en me fixant avec intensité. ** _Je reviens te chercher._**

Il entre dans l'appartement et je suis obligé de le lâcher. Je reste dehors de longues secondes. De longues minutes... Maximilien fini par revenir. Le regard noir.

\- **_Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Angie. Des gens sont venus._**

J'entre dans mon appartement et constate les dégâts. Tout a été retourné. Absolument tout. Même le canapé a été ouvert et la mousse vidé.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Mais, je pense qu'ils avaient quelques choses en tête._**

Je passe de pièce en pièce. Je ne crois que le pire est dans la cuisine. Ils ont tout vidé. Les placards, les tiroirs, les boites... j'ai du sucre et de la farine absolument partout.

\- **_Angie, va récupérer des affaires et on s'en va !_**

Je ne me fais pas prier. J'attrape ma valise complètement retourné sur mon lit et me rends compte de quelques choses.

\- **_Max ?_** Criais-je.

Il arrive aussitôt.

\- **_Regarde !_**

Plus rien. Dans mes placards, il n'y a absolument plus rien.

\- **_Parton d'ici._**

Max attrape ma main et me fait sortir de l'appartement. J'ai juste le temps d'attraper ma veste et mon sac. Les gens qui sont venu chez moi on tout prirent. Absolument tout. Et, je suis consterné. Arriver à la voiture, il ouvre la portière et attends que j'y entre. Hors, je ne le fais pas.

\- **_Angie, tout ira bien._** Dit-il en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai très envie de pleurer.

\- **_Mes affaires... ils ont tout prit._**

Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage.

\- **_Je sais... je m'occupe de tout, bébé. Tu ne crains rien._**

Maximilien me prends dans ses bras. Sans cérémonie. Et, je dois dire que ça m'as manqué. Énormément. Depuis combien de temps, ne m'as-t-il as pris dans ses bras ? Une éternité.

*/*

Nous sommes assis sur le canapé du salon, chez Maximilien. Cet endroit ma beaucoup manqué, je dois le reconnaître. Je suis sous un plaid. Très proche de Max. d'ailleurs, il a une main posé sur mes genoux, tandis qu'il explique la situation aux inspecteurs Newton et Yorkie. Finalement, c'est bien de les avoirs dans notre poche. Enfin... je me comprends.

\- **_Bien. Merci. Je vous rappelle demain dans la journée._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Très bien, bonne soirée, messieurs._**

Max raccroche et souffle de soulagement.

\- **_Ils vont visionner les caméras autour de l'appartement._**

\- **_Pourquoi suis-je toujours dans ce genre de situation ?_** Marmonnais-je. ** _Pourquoi les gens, ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser tranquille ?_**

Maximilien étant son bras derrière moi et le pose sur le haut de mes épaules. Doucement, il me rapproche de lui. Je ne me défile pas et accepte son soutien.

\- **_Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Angela Weber. Le seul responsable... c'est moi !_**

\- **_Toi ?_** M'étranglais-je, en me reculant pour lui faire face.

Sauf, qu'il n'a pas envie de me lâcher. Je suis tout à coup très proche de son visage et de sa bouche. Cette bouche et ses lèvres séduisantes.

\- **_Tu as croisé ma route. Si je n'avais pas fixé mon attention sur toi... ta vie à New-York aurait été..._**

\- **_Moins excitante!_** Le coupais-je. **_Merci de m'avoir engagé, monsieur Stuart !_** Rajoutais-je, dans un petit sourire.

Max lève les yeux en l'air. Puis, ferme les yeux. J'en fais autant en posant ma tête sur son torse. C'est très agréable d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. Contre lui. Avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, mais une chose et sur... je l'aime encore. Je l'aime passionnément.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Oui, mon cœur ?_**

Le mien rate un battement. Comment fait-il pour me faire perdre la tête avec une simple appellation ? Bon dieu.

\- **_Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ?_** Murmurais-je.

Max prend le temps de réfléchir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

\- **_Trouver ta voie._** Souffle-t-il, avant de poser un baiser sur ma tête.

Mince, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

\- **_Trouve ta voie, Angela. Trouve ce qui te passionne. Cherche ce qui t'inspire. Ce qui pourrait te faire vibrer._**

\- **_Je ne sais pas._** Bredouillais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Max me fait relever le visage vers lui.

\- **_Oui._** Sourit-il doucement, avant de replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille. **_Tu ne sais pas pour le moment, ma douce Angie… mais, tu trouveras. Tu trouves toujours de toute façon._**

Je suis flatté par ses mots. Réellement.

\- **_Tu devrais allez dormir. Tu sembles fatigué._**

\- **_Oui, je suis épuisé._**

\- **_La chambre est prête si tu veux._**

J'ai envie de pleurer. Me retrouver ici. Avec lui et utiliser la chambre d'ami me rends malade.

\- **_Merci_**. Murmurais-je comme une petite enfant.

Max me regarde étrangement. Je décide de me lever et le laisser travailler encore un peu. Il est partie tôt du travail par ma faute et je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup à faire.

\- **_Ne travaille pas trop dur._**

\- **_Promis !_**

Max se lève lui aussi. Il se penche, puis m'embrasse du bout des lèvres sur la joue. Ça m'envoie du courant dans tout le corps.

\- **_Dort bien Angela._**

\- **_Bonne nuit._**

Je sors du salon, le souffle court. Dormir bien ? Comment suis-je censé dormir au juste, alors que l'homme que j'aime n'est qu'à quelques pas de moi ?

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Angela est partie dormir. J'en profite pour appeler mon détective privé Riley Biers. Il décroche rapidement.

\- **_Riley Biers._** Dit-il simplement.

\- **_Maximilien Stuart._** Récitais-je. **_Nous avons eu un problème avec …_**

\- **_L'appartement de madame Weber. Je suis déjà au courant._** Me coupe-t-il vivement.

\- **_Vous êtes en lien avec la police ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Pas vraiment. J'ai suivi le compagnon de votre sœur Léonie. C'est lui qui est entré dans l'appartement. Avec cinq autres hommes._**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon sang.

\- **_J'ai essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois pour vous informer de cette nouvelle, mais je tomber toujours sur le répondeur._**

\- **_J'ai eu un accident de portable. J'en aurais un nouveau demain matin._**

Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas m'énerver plus que nécessaire. Ce qui est délicat.

\- **_C'est le copain de Léonie qui a vandalisé et voler dans l'appartement d'Angela ?_** Répétais-je, pour en être sûr.

\- **_Oui. Lui n'est ressortie avec rien. Par contre, ses copains avaient plusieurs sacs avec eux. J'ai pris des photos. J'ai déjà commencé la traque pour les reconnaître._**

\- **_Je double votre prime si vous arrivez à retrouver toutes les affaires d'Angela. Ce sont des biens personnels et ils ont une valeur sentimentale pour elle._**

Hors de question de laisser ses hommes avec les affaires de ma belle. Ça me rends fou de les savoirs avec, à l'heure actuelle.

\- **_Je m'en occupe monsieur._**

\- **_Je compte sur vous. Riley ?_** Dis-je sans prendre des gants.

\- **_Oui, monsieur Stuart ?_**

\- **_Vous connaissez une entreprise de garde du corps fiable ?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur._**

\- **_Envoyez-moi le numéro. Je dois rapidement mettre Angela sous protection. Cette affaire ne fait que commencer et j'ai un peu peur de la suite des événements._**

\- **_Je vous envoie ça monsieur._**

\- **_Merci. Bonne soirée._**

\- **_Pareillement, monsieur Stuart._**

Je raccroche et m'installe à mon bureau. J'ai beaucoup de chose à revoir avant demain. Je sais qu'Angela n'aime pas que je m'occupe de ses affaires, mais cette fois je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque concernant sa sécurité. Hors de question. Elle est vitale pour le bien de ma santé mental.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Finalement, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Ici, je me sens en sécurité. Cependant, j'aurai largement aimé dormir avec Max, plutôt que dans un lit gigantesque, seule. Mais, il ne faut pas brûler les étapes... on doit avancer pas par pas. Pour notre bien à tous les deux et surtout pour notre relation future. J'ai sur le dos, un t-shirt de Maximilien. Mes jambes sont nues. C'est pour ça, que j'essaie de les dissimulés sous la table, lorsque Max fait acte de présence.

\- **_Bonjour, Angela !_**

Il est tellement beau et gracieux. C'est perturbent. Même le matin. Surtout avec ses yeux verts bouteille électrisant.

\- **_Bonjour,_** murmurais-je.

Je reste assise, tandis que Max pose ses affaires prêtes de l'entrée. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard.

\- **_Tu ne manges pas ?_**

\- **_Je t'attendais._** Répondis-je, avec un petit sourire.

\- **_Merci._**

Il prend place à la table et m'offre un grand sourire, tout en dépliant sa serviette.

\- **_Tu veux du thé ou..._**

\- **_Ta cuisinière m'a déjà servi du jus d'orange et du thé à la menthe._**

\- **_Bien._**

La dite cuisinière arrive de je ne sais ou, pour poser sur la table des assiettes entière de nourriture. Et il y en a beaucoup. Je suis très impressionné pour le coup. Et bon dieu, ça m'ouvre carrément l'appétit.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Avec plaisir, monsieur._** Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

\- **_Depuis quand tu as une cuisinière ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Ma mère l'a engagé après ton départ. Elle avait peur que je ne me nourrisse plus. Ou moins, je ne sais pas trop._**

C'est comme si je recevais un coup de poignard dans le dos.

\- **_Je me suis habité à elle depuis._** Dit-il avant de remplir son assiette d'un peu de tout.

Je fais un peu pareil... les idées qui partent dans tous les sens. En fait, je ne me rends même plus compte de ce que je fais. A trop réfléchir, j'en perds la réalité. Je dévore tout ce qui y a sur la table. Depuis que je suis partie... je n'ai pas fait un petit déjeuner. Pas le temps avec tous les changements pour aller chez Dior... et à force de chercher un travail, l'appétit était partie.

\- **_Angie ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?_**

\- **_Trouver un nouveau travail. Un nouvel appartement et m'acheter des fringues._**

\- **_Tes anciens vêtements sont toujours là._** M'explique-t-il, en me regardant tendrement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tous. Ils n'en manquent aucun._**

Je suis touché par ce geste.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Pour l'appartement, tu peux rester ici. Dans la chambre d'amis. Ne sois pas presser de partir. D'ailleurs, si tu as toujours envie de partir... plus tard, j'aimerai que tu trouves un travail d'abord._**

Ce n'est pas bête. Car, sans travail, personne ne me louera d'appartement. Ou alors des trucs minables. Je ne veux pas être dans un truc minable. De toute façon, Maximilien refusera de me voir partir, pour un truc qu'il n'aura pas validé.

\- **_Tu avais une liste à me montrer... tu comptes me la donner ?_**

\- **_Si tu le veux. Mais, je préférerai que tu restes ici. Avec moi._**

Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Oui, c'est ce que je veux aussi. Mais, si jamais Max pète encore un câble, ça ne serai pas mieux d'avoir mon appartement ?

\- **_Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas retourner à Stuart &Co ?_**

\- **_Non. J'ai besoin de trouver ma voie. Tu l'as toi-même dit._**

\- **_Oui... j'aurai mieux fait de réfléchir._** Se plains-t-il rapidement.

Cet homme n'est pas croyable. Comment arrive-t-il à être encore plus beau avec une petite moue boudeuse ?

\- **_Bien. Comme tu veux._** Dit-il, en buvant son café. **_Mais, si tu changes d'avis, ton bureau est toujours libre._**

\- **_Merci, mais non merci. Je me demande si je ne vais pas arrêter le milieu de la mode pour un moment._**

Maximilien ne répond rien. Il semble réfléchir beaucoup. J'en profite pour manger. Mais, évidemment il reprend quelques minutes plus tard.

\- **_Il y a une cérémonie ce soir. J'aimerai que tu viennes._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je repose ma fourchette sur le bord de mon assiette. Ma gaufre va attendre un peu.

\- **_Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Mince, il a l'air tellement sûr de lui.

\- **_Ce soir ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Où ?_**

J'ai besoin d'avoir toutes ses informations pour mentalement me préparer. C'est important. Très important.

 **-** ** _Metropolitan Museum of Art !_**

 **Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc de l'information.**

 **-** ** _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire au Metropolitan Museum of Art ?_** **M'étranglais-je.**

 **Et pourquoi, je ne suis pas au courant de cette soirée ?**

 **-** ** _L'ouverture d'une nouvelle aile._**

 **-** ** _Et pourquoi tu dois y aller ?_**

 **-** ** _J'ai investi dans cette aile._** **Dit-il très lentement.**

 **Presque inquiet pour dire vrai. Comme s'il craignait ma réaction.**

 **-** ** _Beaucoup_** **? m'étranglais-je.**

 **Max sourit mais ne répond pas.**

 **-** ** _Est-ce que tu es le seul donateur ?_**

 **-** ** _Beaucoup de question, pour une si petite tête !_** **Souffle-t-il joueur.**

 **Ça m'amuse beaucoup.**

 **-** ** _Tu veux que je vienne oui ou non ?_** **Dis-je, en me reculant sur mon siège.**

 **Maximilien plie les yeux. J'ai toute son attention. J'aime ça.**

 **-** ** _Bébé, ne joue pas avec le feu. Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à nos combats de coq. Un de nous deux ne sortira pas vainqueur…. Et je suis étrangement de bonne humeur._**

 **Je rigole aussitôt. Et depuis très longtemps ça n'était pas arrivé, Max rigole aussi. Une fois calme, il reprend.**

 **-** ** _Alors… tu vas venir ?_**

 **Je fais mine de réfléchir.**

 **-** ** _Je vais y réfléchir._**

 **-** ** _J'ai besoin d'une réponse._**

 **-** ** _Tu auras la surprise. Je viendrai... peut-être._**

 **Il semble surexcité pour le coup. Et moi aussi.**

 **-** ** _Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Toutes tes robes sont dans…_**

 **L'homme à mes côtes ne termine pas sa phrase. Pourtant, je suis certaine qu'il y en a une. C'est sûr, puisque je n'ai pas la réponse de « ou son mes robes ».**

 **-** ** _Dans ?_** **Soufflais-je, en le regardant bizarrement.**

 **Il se racle la gorge mal à l'aise.**

 **-** ** _Dans le dressing de ma chambre !_** **Murmure-t-il.**

 **Ah… je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**

 **-** ** _Ok… j'irai jeter un coup d'œil… plus tard._**

 **-** ** _D'accord._**

 **Il me sourit et je lui retourne. Finalement, peut-être que les choses vont pouvoir s'arranger. Du moins, je l'espère grandement.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Max est parti au travail depuis quelques minutes. J'entre dans sa chambre à pas de loup. Je sais que j'ai le droit et le feu vert de Maximilien... mais, je me sens bizarre. Certainement, à cause de tous les souvenirs que nous avons ici. Il y a peu de temps, il s'agissait aussi de ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère.

Le lit est fait. Comme toujours. Max n'aime pas sortir de la chambre sans l'avoir fait. Malgré que les femmes de ménages soit là et que certainement elle change les draps. Vu qu'elle les changes tous les jours. Le cote de son lit, on peut trouver sa lampe de chevet, un livre et un cadre. Tient... le cadre n'était pas là avant. Je vais jusqu'au meuble et attrape le cadre. C'est une photo. Pas n'importe qu'elle photo. Une ou nous sommes côte à côte. Je pense que ça été pris avant notre séparation... mais, je ne sais pas quand. Ni où. Assez intriguant.

Je repose le cadre, souffle un grand coup et entre dans le dressing. Effectivement, toutes mes affaires y sont. Je souris grandement en passant mes mains sur les tissus. Il y a aussi une robe qui attire mon attention. En réalité, on ne voit qu'elle. Ma robe de marié. Elle est sur une statue en bois, absolument superbe. Il a dû la faire créer pour cette occasion. Les bijoux qui vont avec la robe sont également poser sur le mannequin féminin. Mes chaussures sont aux pieds et je m'empresse de retirer les miennes pour les mettre. Elles sont parfaites et je me sens comme dans des chaussons.

Les chaussures toujours aux pieds, je travers le dressing des chaussures et l'ouvres. Dieu qu'elles sont belle et qu'elles m'ont manqué. Je lève les mains en l'air victorieuse et tourne sur moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été matérialiste, mais toutes ses choses sont des cadeaux de Max. et franchement, les retrouver ici, me fait le plus grand bien. Comme si j'avais retrouvé un peu de ma vie avec lui. C'est ce qui me manque je crois... avoir Max dans la peau.

Je pense mettre une demi-heure facilement pour trouver la robe, les chaussures, la veste, les bijoux et le maquillage pour la soirée. J'ai envie d'être irréprochable pour Max. Pour nos retrouvailles devant le grand public. Car, ce soir... il y aura du beau monde. J'en suis convaincu.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je fini le travail plus tôt que prévu. Du moins, j'essaie. Mon smoking a été fait livrer directement au bureau. Un gain de temps. Et aussi pour éviter de croiser Angela. Je ne voulais pas la voir avant ce soir. Et encore moins savoir si elle venait ou pas. J'espère qu'elle prendra la bonne décision. Pour nous.

J'ai eu le temps de prendre un café également et d'appeler Angela. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire évidement sur le fait de sa présence ou non ce soir. Ce qui fait battre mon cœur d'impatience. Si elle vient... je sais que notre amour est sauvé et que nous allons pouvoir vivre à nouveau ensemble. Comme un couple.

Je suis en route pour le **Metropolitan Museum of Art. Ce soir, c'est l'ouverture d'une nouvelle aile dont je suis le principal et unique investisseur. Du coup, ça fait de moi l'invité d'honneur. Je n'allais quand même pas le dire à Angela. Elle aurait carrément refusé de venir sinon. Déjà que je crains qu'elle ne vienne pas. Je grimace légèrement tandis que ma mère me fixe sans relâche. Elle est assise en face de moi. Poppy est sur ma droite et regarde l'extérieur. J'ai dû aller les chercher en sortant du travail. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot pour le moment. A part pour les civilités. C'est pourquoi je suis surprit que ma mère prenne la parole, avant que la voiture ne s'arrête devant les marches du bâtiment.**

\- **_Tu me semble différent ! Comme stressé._**

J'arque un sourcil et Poppy se tourne rapidement vers nous.

\- **_Tout va très bien._** Dis-je simplement.

C'est un mensonge. Ma mère hausse les épaules et sort la première lorsqu'on ouvre la portière de notre côté. Je la suis docilement et lui offre mon bras. J'en fais de même avec ma petite sœur, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- **_Que le spectacle commence._** Chuchotais-je, ce qui fait rire les deux femmes à mon bras.

Les photographes et les journalistes sont là. C'était à prévoir. Une soirée comme celle-ci, va apporter beaucoup de monde fortuné et qui aime l'art. Surtout que c'est une soirée sous invitation avec un carton d'invitation. Évidemment, j'ai donné un carton à Angela ce matin. Au cas, ou elle décide de venir. Et j'ai hâte, de la voir. De me pavaner à nouveau à ses côtés. Et d'être l'homme le plus fière au monde. Elle me manque. Énormément... et j'espère qu'elle me laissera faire totalement partie de sa vie prochainement.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Le taxi s'arrête juste devant les grands escaliers du **Metropolitan Museum of Art. Je peux largement voir les quelques photographes qui patiente devant. Ils n'ont pas les objectifs dans leur mains et même certains d'entre eux mangent ou boit un café. Tant mieux. Si je passe vite et en baisant la tête, les photos risquent d'être catastrophique. Je suis prête à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'une idée me vient en tête. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Absolument rien. Et bien au contraire.**

 **Je souffle un grand coup, souris au chauffeur de taxi qui doit me prendre pour une dingue et sort du véhicule. Voilà... je suis repérer. J'offre mon plus grand sourire et monte les marches une à une avec souplesse, tout en essayant d'être la plus sexy possible. Un premier flash. Puis, un autre. Et voilà... je n'y vois presque rien. Des dizaines de questions viennent titiller mes oreilles, alors que je continue mon chemin, l'air de rien.**

 ** _« Angela, bonsoir.. », « une photo Angela », « Est-ce que vous êtes en couple avec Maximilien ? », « C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir ? », « Regarder par ici ! », « Angela comment est votre robe ? », « Vous travaillez encore chez Dior ? »_** **.**

 **Le tourbillon de questions ne s'arrête que lorsque, j'ai passé la porte du Metropolitan Museum of Art. Le garde qui a refermé la porte derrière moi, me regarde étrangement.**

 **-** ** _Vous allez bien, madame._**

 **-** ** _Oui. Merci._**

 **Je lui souris délicatement et me dirige vers le type derrière le pupitre. Je lui tends ma carte d'invitation.**

 **-** ** _Angela Weber._** **Lui dis-je délicatement.**

 **Il se dépêche de regarder mon nom sur sa liste.**

 **-** ** _Bienvenue, madame Weber. Le discours aura lieu d'ici une quelques minutes._**

 **-** ** _Parfait. Merci._**

 **-** ** _Je peux prendre vos affaires ?_**

 **-** ** _Bien sûr._**

 **Je retire ma veste et lui donne mon petit sac.**

\- **_Bonne soirée._** **Rajoute-t-il, avant que je n'entre** dans la pièce principale.

C'est absolument magnifique et l'ambiance est douce, délicate. J'adore ça. Les gens discutent à demi voix et surtout ils se pavanent dans la pièce avec un verre à la main. Regardant les tableaux fixés aux murs ainsi que les statues un peu partout autour d'eux. J'aime l'art en général. Certaine chose me parlent. Je peux ressentir des émotions, lorsqu'une peinture ou un tableau x est face à moi. Ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas de tout le monde. Max est comme moi. Certainement pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien sur la décoration.

Je cherche l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur. Il n'est pas dans la première pièce. Par contre, quelqu'un d'autre attire mon attention. Je souris de toutes mes dents en voyant : Gabriel Macht. Un acteur connu du monde de Hollywood. Actuellement et depuis plusieurs années il est un des acteurs principales de la série à succès, _« Suits : Avocats sur mesure »._ Je dois avouer être une grande fan. De l'acteur et de la série.

Gabriel Macht est une connaissance de Maximilien. Ça ne m'étonne pas de le trouver ici ce soir. J'avance jusqu'à lui sans me poser de question. Ce qu'il remarque. Je sais que nous avons des regards, lorsqu'il vient à ma rencontre.

\- **_Angela Weber en chair et en os._** Dit-il avec un sourire splendide sur le visage.

\- **_Bonsoir Gabriel !_**

L'homme se penche et m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, en posant une main sur mon épaule dénudé. Il porte un costume taillé à la perfection et je reconnais d'ailleurs très bien la marque du créateur.

\- **_Hum... combien te donne Hugo Boss pour ce costume ?_**

Il arque un sourcil amusé.

\- **_Quoi ? On peut être payé pour porter des costumes ?_** Souffle-t-il joueur.

Je roule des yeux et il me tend son bras que j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- **_J'étais étonné de voir Maximilien arriver sans toi à son bras._**

\- **_J'avais des petites choses à faire._**

Il me regarde aussitôt de bas en haut.

\- **_Je peux clairement comprendre pourquoi il est fou de toi... et surtout pourquoi il est furieux, quand on s'approche un peu trop de son amoureuse._**

Gabriel Macht est un homme qui aime flatter. Beaucoup.

\- **_Ou est ta femme ?_** Lui demandais-je doucement.

\- **_Avec les enfants._** Grimace-t-il.

\- **_Angela ta robe est absolument fabuleuse._**

On se tourne tous les deux vers Mme Thompson. Elle porte une robe prune, très élégante.

\- **_Merci. Vous êtes très belle également._**

Gabriel me lâche le bras à contre cœur et j'embrasse la mère de Maximilien sur les deux joues.

\- **_Poppy est dans le coin. Elle sera ravie de savoir que tu es ici._**

\- **_Je vais aller la chercher. Gabriel !_**

Je le salut poliment et il m'offre un clin d'œil. Malheureusement, Mathilda Thompson ne semble pas prête à me quitter de sitôt.

\- **_Maximilien vous a demandé de venir ?_**

\- **_Euh... oui. Il m'a invité._**

\- **_Il sait que vous êtes là ?_** Continue-t-elle imperturbable.

\- **_Plus ou moins._** Souris-je, devant son air inquisiteur.

\- **_Ah. je le trouvais un peu étrange. Je crois que vous le rendiez nerveux._**

\- **_Nerveux ?_** Questionnais-je surprise. **_Maximilien n'est jamais nerveux._**

\- **_Justement._** Rigole-t-elle, avant de saluer de la main un couple un peu plus loin et de m'abandonner.

Je suis prête à aller à la conquête du monde et de Poppy, quand je rentre dans une nouvelle pièce. Elle est plus longue, mais plus étroite. J'entends la voix de l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur avant de le voir. Mais, une fois chose faite, je le regrette... un petit peu.

Maximilien est entouré d'exactement sept femmes. Elles sont toutes splendides. Surtout dans leurs robes de cocktails. Je peux très bien reconnaître la griffe de Valentino pour deux des femmes, une Chanel, deux Louis Vuitton, une Versace et même une Dior. Je suis très impressionné pour le coup. Elles ont de l'argent et ne le cache pas. Je regarde Maximilien assez mal à l'aise et ça me rassure. Les femmes autour de lui, n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Carrément pas.

Je me mets à les observer distante et discrète. J'ai une bonne place pour puisqu'une colonne me cache légèrement. L'une de ses femmes touche régulièrement son avant-bras. Max essaie pourtant d'éviter ce contact. Le connaissant, il ne veut pas faire d'esclandre. C'est un gentleman. Un vrai. Une autre semble vouloir lui parler de sa montre. Sauf, qu'il s'en contre fiche. Ce qui me fait sourire. La jolie blonde face à lui, change régulièrement de position, elle se dandine d'un pied à l'autre régulièrement. Certainement, pour attirer son regard sur ses longues jambes fines et musclés totalement découvertes. En réalité, sa robe lui arrive juste au bas des fesses. La brune dans la robe Dior touche régulièrement ses cheveux et joue avec. Mais, je crois que la pire c'est plus petite et certainement la plus jeune du groupe. Elle fait ce qu'on appel du Miroring. C'est-à-dire qu'elle mime ses gestes. Tous. Lorsque Max boit dans son verre, elle le fait aussi quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il, sourit… elle fait de même. Et quand, il regarde par-dessus son épaule pour un peu d'aide, elle l'imite immédiatement. Totalement pathétique. Mais, aussi amusant pour les personnes de l'extérieur.

\- **_Est-ce que tu comptes l'aider ?_**

Nicholas, mon cher et tendre Nicholas se poste juste à côté de moi. Il est tout de blanc vêtu. Ses cheveux noir corbeau lui donne un air masculin, que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. Sa chemine est ouverte de deux boutons, laissant son corps en évidence. Juste ce qu'il faut. C'est Maximilien qui a créé cette tenue.

\- **_Nicholas, tu es absolument splendide !_**

\- **_Merci beaucoup, mon copain a choisi dans le catalogue de l'entreprise._**

\- **_Il a bien fait._** Me moquais-je.

Ce qu'il remarque tout de suite. Du coup, il repart de plus belle dans son questionnement.

\- **_Alors… tu comptes l'aider, oui ou non ?_**

\- **_Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'être secouru ?_** M'amusais-je.

\- **_Clairement, oui._** Ricane-t-il

\- **_Laissons-le, se dépatouiller un peu._**

\- **_Tu es sur, car…_**

\- **_J'ai envie de voir la suite._**

\- **_D'accord, madame la maso… je vais te chercher un verre._**

\- **_Sans alcool._**

\- **_Oui, je sais._** Ricane-il avant de disparaître.

Je reste immobile et regarde Max avec toutes ses groupies. La soirée risque d'être très intéressante.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

J'ai juste envie de hurler et de toutes les envoyés sur les roses. Le problème, c'est que ce sont des femmes influentes et elles pourront donner un gros montant pour la prochaine soirée associative que je vais organiser. J'essaie d'être joviale et de ne pas m'énerver quand elle me touche le bras, l'épaule et qu'elles me font ouvertement du rentre dedans. Je dois être un homme d'affaire plus que tout. J'espère simplement qu'Angela ne vas pas trop tarder. Surtout lorsque je reperds sur ma gauche une femme qui risque de mettre à mal, la tentions nerveuse de mes capacités à résister face aux femmes de mon entourage.

Adrianne Palicki marche droit vers moi. Comme si le monde autour d'elle n'avait pas d'importance. Elle marche avec aplomb dans cette ridicule robe moulante et trop courte. Les femmes autour de moi s'écartent comme une marée humaine.

\- **_Maximilien Taylor Stuart... ça fait une éternité._**

Elle se pèche pour m'embrasser sur la joue. J'ai des frissons négatifs qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je souris à peine.

\- **_Adrianne._** Sifflais-je.

Elle arque aussitôt un sourcil.

\- **_Félicitations pour cette soirée._**

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Tu fais toujours du très bon travail._**

\- **_J'ai une très bonne équipe._** Lui dis-je, en faisant tourner mon visage autour de moi.

J'essaie ainsi de ne pas lui donner de l'importance et surtout l'envie de continuer. Voir de rester. Mais, Adrianne est persistante. Comme toujours !

\- **_Ta mère et ta petite sœur sont venues. C'est intéressant. Tu n'as pas de cavalière ?_**

Ma mâchoire se crispe aussitôt.

\- **_Tu n'as pas toutes les données, Adrianne. Comme toujours, tu mets la charrette avant les bœufs._**

Elle sourit grandement.

\- **_J'ai de bonnes sources._**

Je suis prêt à la remettre à sa place quand étrangement, mon regard est attiré vers un peu plus loin derrière Adrianne. Nico Erik Rosberg marche vite. Il slalome entre les invités avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis, je le vois s'arrêter, prendre une femme dans ses bras et la faire tourner vivement. J'ouvre mes yeux en grand sous la surprise. Cette femme... ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Non cette femme... ce trouve être ma femme. Mon Angela. Elle est venue. Mon cœur se remplit de joie. Oui... ce soir... tout est permis. Elle me permet également de nous remettre en couple. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens. Et, ça fait mon bonheur en une fraction de seconde. Par contre... depuis, quand est-elle là ?

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Nico Erik Rosberg fini par me reposer à terre après m'avoir serré dans ses bras et m'avoir fait tourner. Étrangement, j'ai un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- **_Angela Weber, merci d'être venue ce soir._**

\- **_Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?_**

\- **_Aie... y a que moi qui suis content de te voir._** Souffle-t-il, en mettant une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Je le tape gentiment sur l'épaule.

\- **_Évidemment, que je suis content de te voir._**

\- **_Je me permets d'être indiscret, mais c'est Maximilien qui t'as invité ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et vous êtes de nouveau..._**

Il joint alors ses deux indexes et les entremêle. Cet homme est pire qu'un adolescent... et encore certains sont plus matures que lui.

\- **_Tu es certainement l'homme le plus..._**

Nico met alors sa main sur ma bouche et m'offre en plus de son sourire professionnel de télévision un clin d'œil.

\- **_Nos retrouvailles sont fantastique... ne gâchons pas tout. S'il te plaît._**

Il me relâche doucement.

\- **_J'allais faire un compliment._** Marmonnais-je faussement.

\- **_Ah mince !_**

Nico se gratte la tête ma à l'aise, puis il remarque Nicholas à nos côté. Je fais alors les présentations.

\- **_Nico Erik Rosberg, je te présente Nicholas_** ** _Rids. Il travaille pour Max. Nico n'est autre que le meilleur ami de Max. Et Nicholas n'est autre que le mien._** Dis-je joyeuse.

Les deux hommes se servent la main.

\- **_On sait déjà rencontrer. Quand, je viens voir Max._** s'amuse aussitôt Nico.

Je roule des yeux, ce qui fait rire les deux hommes face à moi.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis prêt à la rejoindre, lorsqu'on me fait part que mon discours doit se faire maintenant. Le directeur du **Metropolitan Museum of Art, vient me rejoindre. Il m'invite à le suivre pour monter sur la minuscule estrade qu'il a installée dans la grande pièce principale. Sans un mot, ni un regard pour** **Adrianne Palicki, je le suis docilement.**

 **Je sais ce que j'ai à dire. J'ai préparé mon discours personnellement. Je souffle un grand coup et monte pour rejoindre le directeur. Aussitôt les gens se rapproche et nous fixe de leurs grands yeux. Je connais pratiquement tous les visages et tous les noms des présents. À l'exception de quelques-uns évidement.**

 **-** ** _Messieurs, dames, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Maximilien Taylor Stuart, le généreux donateur de la nouvelle aile du Metropolitan Museum of Art._**

 **Aussitôt les personnes devant moi qui se sont rapproché applaudis grandement. Je souris doucement, puis je** **m'éclaircis la voix avant de prendre la parole à mon tour.**

 **-** ** _Mesdames les ministres, Monsieur le député, Monsieur le Président du conseil territorial, Madame la sénatrice-maire, Présidente du conseil de surveillance du Metropolitan Museum of Art, Mesdames, Messieurs les élus, Mesdames, Messieurs les artistes, les directeurs et leurs équipes, ainsi que le public chaleureusement réuni ce soir... je vous remercie d'être venue ce soir. Je peux même vous dire que je suis heureux d'être parmi vous. C'est toujours un événement émouvant d'inaugurer un établissement comme celui-ci. Surtout que la cause me touche particulièrement._**

 **Je prends le temps de faire une pause. Le silence et l'art d'imposer ses lois font toutes la différence. Je suis un homme qui en impose. Mais, je sais aussi magné les mots. Et je dois dire que j'adore ça.**

 **-** ** _Je voudrais saluer toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont contribué à cette réalisation et tous les personnels qui assurent aujourd'hui une qualité de services remarquable. Je veux saluer les artistes, qui ont chaleureusement contribué à ce projet d'envergure. Ils ne le demandent pas toujours, mais ils ont l'exigence d'être accueillis dans un établissement qui doit assurer une sécurité, une qualité, une fiabilité et une proximité. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite. Merci à eux. Car pour chaque toile exposer ce soir, mille dollars et reverser à une association d'enfants que le directeur et moi-même avons choisi._**

 **De nouveau des applaudissements. Je laisse les gens le faire durant une bonne minute. Puis reprends en me tournant vers le directeur du Metropolitan Museum of Art. Je mets la main dans ma veste et en sort une enveloppe.**

 **-** ** _Monsieur le directeur, voici ma contribution pour ce soir._**

 **-** ** _Merci Monsieur Stuart._** **Souffle-t-il soulager, en réceptionnant mon bien.**

 **-** ** _Bonne soirée à tous et que la fête commence._** **Terminais-je joyeusement.**

 **Les gens applaudissent une dernière fois. Je sers la main du directeur et descends. J'ai repérer ma proie. Je ne veux qu'elle. J'ai horriblement besoin d'elle. Et vu les regards amouraché et désinvolte des femmes près de moi... j'ai besoin de mettre les choses aux clairs pour tout le monde. Mais, aussi pour remercier Angela d'être venue.**

 **Je marche droit devant moi. Les gens s'écarte sans perdre une seconde. Certaines personnes essayent de me parler, de m'appeler et me féliciter. Je les ignore. C'est une urgence que j'ai besoin d'assouvir.**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

 **Maximilien marche droit vers nous. Mon cœur bat vite. Il est torride.**

 **-** ** _Je crois qu'il vient pour toi._** **Chuchote Nico à mon oreille, avant de rire.**

 **Évidemment, ça attire l'attention. Je m'en fiche. Je fixe l'homme de ma vie. Il marche gracieusement et avec rapidité. Il n'est qu'à quelques pas maintenant. Max fini par s'arrêter à deux pas de nous. Il sert la main de son meilleur ami Nico, puis de son assistant Nicholas. Finalement, il me tend la main. Max à un sourire timide au coin des lèvres.**

 **-** ** _Mademoiselle Weber._** **Dit-il d'un ton absolument orgasmique.**

 **-** ** _Monsieur Stuart. Votre discourt était très... intéressant._**

 **Je pose ma main dans la sienne. Il la sert un peu plus, puis me fait avancer. Une fois contre son torse fort et ferme, sa main libre monte jusqu'à mon visage et entoure le côté droit de mon visage. Je sais exactement ce qu'il envisage de faire. Il veut montrer à tous que je lui appartiens. Et qu'il m'appartient. Il veut faire taire les langues de vipère et surtout mettre à distance toutes ses femmes autour de lui. Maximilien m'appartient.**

 **-** ** _Merci d'être venue, Angie. Est-ce que tu es prête ?_**

 **-** ** _Je pense que je le suis._**

 **-** ** _A revenir ? Nous parlons de la même chose ?!_**

 **-** ** _Je suis prête à être avec toi, Max._**

 **Je peux lire le soulagement sur son visage.**

 **-** ** _Merci. Je ne vais pas te décevoir._**

 **Je souris doucement. Mon cœur bat vite et fort, quand il se penche pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est un baiser doux. Délicat. Libérateur. Quand on s'écarte un peu nous sourions comme des enfants.**

 **-** ** _Tu m'as manqué._**

 **-** ** _Toi aussi._**

 **Max regarde, alors son ami Nico. J'en fais de même.**

 **-** ** _Ne la quitte pas des yeux... elle va avoir besoin de soutien pour le reste de la soirée._**

 **-** ** _Je suis l'homme qui te faut._** **Scande-t-il vivement.**

 **Ce qui me fait tout de suite rire.**

 **-** ** _Et, qui me protège de Nico ?_** **M'amusais-je.**

 **Ce dernier grogne et me regarde dangereusement.**

 **-** ** _T'inquiète Nicholas va s'occuper de çà !_** **Chantonne Max, en me serrant à nouveau contre lui.**

 **-** ** _Quoi ?!_** **S'irrite Nico aussitôt.**

 **Mon dieu, que c'est bon de retrouver l'homme de sa vie.**

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Nous venons juste de rentrer. Angela est partie prendre une douche dans la chambre d'ami **et je retire mes vêtements pour également prendre une douche. Bien sûr, j'aurai préféré la prendre avec elle, mais il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. Une fois sous l'eau, je prends tout mon temps. J'ai besoin de rassembler mes pensées. Je sais où j'ai envie d'aller dans cette histoire. Je le sais maintenant. Pour Angela, c'est peut-être une autre chose. Je lui ai fait du mal. Je ne dois pas la brusquer. Jamais.**

\- **_Max ?_**

La voix d'Angela me tire de mes pensées. Je coupe l'eau et tends l'oreille.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Est-ce que tu veux bien me réveiller demain matin ?_**

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils. J'ouvre la porte de la douche, m'enroule rapidement les hanches d'une serviette blanche et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Angie tombe pratiquement, puisqu'elle était appuyée dessus. Je la rattrape de mon corps.

\- **_Tu es tout mouiller._** Se plaint-t-elle, sans ce dégager pour autant.

\- **_J'étais sous la douche, princesse._**

Je pose un baiser sur sa nuque et me recule. Elle en fait de même.

\- **_Tu es beau._**

Je souris doucement. C'est agréable et flatteur d'entendre ce genre de chose de la personne que l'on aime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Sans mentir.

\- **_Et, tu es absolument craquante dans ce petit short._**

Voilà... elle rougie promptement. Que c'est bon de revoir ce rouge sur ses joues. Je rigole et elle me tape gentiment sur le torse.

\- **_Bon, alors ?_**

\- **_Alors ?_** M'enquis-je, en croissant les bras sur mon torse.

Ses yeux s'attardent aussitôt dessus. Je n'ai pas honte de mon corps. Loin de là. Je passe une à deux heures par jours à m'entraîner. Soit, très tôt le matin ou alors je prends du temps durant les heures de travail. Quand j'ai du temps libre. J'ai aussi un coach sportif. Ce qu'ignore la femme devant moi. J'aime garder certains petit détaille de ma vie. Juste pour lui en mettre plein la vue... comme en ce moment. Et, c'est là qu'elle le remarque. Merde. Je n'ai pas du tout été intuitif sur ce coup-là. Pas du tout.

Angela est toute blanche. Littéralement.

\- **_Angie ?_**

Elle ne quitte pas mon torse des yeux. Mince. Max...Tu es le roi des cons !

\- **_Angela, je t'en prie._**

Mes mains viennent aussitôt se poser sur ses épaules. Elle cligne des yeux, très lentement.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Là, sur son torse, au niveau de son corps, Maximilien à un tatouage. Et pas n'importe quel tatouage.

\- **_Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou en colère ?lui dis-je au bout d'un long moment._**

Maximilien vient de me faire asseoir sur son lit. Mon ancien lit. Curieusement, je ne suis pas mal à laisse. Bien au contraire. C'est ma place. Ça l'a toujours été.

\- **_En colère ? Pourquoi veux-tu être en colère ?_** Souffle-t-il, sur une chaise juste devant moi.

\- **_Je ne sais pas._**

\- **_Tu n'aimes pas ?_** Questionne-t-il inquiet.

\- **_Si, je trouve ça beau... mais, c'est imprudent._**

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

\- **_Je n'aime que toi. Rien que toi._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Dieu, que j'aime cet homme. Pour l'éternité.

\- **_Tu as toujours refusé d'avoir un tatouage._**

\- **_Je sais. Mais, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai eu besoin d'avoir ça durant notre séparation._**

Ce n'est pas possible. Doucement, j'avance la main et touche son torse. Il se laisse faire. Mes doigts parcourent les lettres sur son torse. Des lettres qui forment mon prénom. « Angela » dans une forme délicate et harmonieuse. Une très jolie écriture.

\- **_C'est ton écriture ?!_**

\- **_Oui. Le tatoueur à juste poser le papier et à refait à l'identique. Murmure-t-il._**

\- **_C'est très joli, mais je me sens très mal à l'aise._**

\- **_Tu es sur mon cœur... je ne peux pas faire mieux comme preuve d'amour._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Et, je le pense réellement. C'est une des plus belles preuves d'amour que pouvait me faire Maximilien. Mon prénom juste en dessous de son téton, sur le contour de son pectoral. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

\- **_Tu en a d'autres ?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Non. Pas pour le moment. Mais, j'irai en faire pour chacun de mes enfants._**

Mon cœur se sert aussitôt.

\- **_Tu veux tatouer le nom de tes enfants ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Où ?_**

Je suis toute émoustiller et aussi... rayonnante de cette information. Même, si je le savais et qu'avant notre séparation nous essayons d'en avoir. Max veut toujours être papa.

\- **_Je n'ai pas encore réfléchit... mais, ils y seront._** Dit-il avec conviction.

\- **_Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ce genre de chose. Surtout de toi._**

\- **_Moi non plus_**. Rigole-t-il. J ** _e me trouve un peu trop sentimental._**

\- **_J'aime ça._**

\- **_Moi aussi._** Dit-il tout souriant.

Il est heureux. Je peux le voir. Et, je dois dire que je le suis aussi. Beaucoup.

\- **_Je devrais aller dormir._**

\- **_Tu pourrais..._**

Maximilien se racle la gorge.

\- **_Tu pourrais rester dormir... ici ? Avec moi ?_**

Je souris aussitôt.

\- **_Tu pourras te contrôler ?_** Réclamais-je moqueuse.

\- **_Oui._**

Il a l'air d'être convaincu.

\- **_J'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi._**

Je fais mine de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête doucement.

\- **_Va te mettre au lit._**

Je souris comme une ado et rejoins le lit. Max retourne dans la salle de bain. Il revient assez rapidement. Sous la couette, je suis installé sur mon côté droit. Il grippe dans le lit et éteinte la lumière prestement.

\- **_Bonne nuit._** Souffle-t-il, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- **_Bonne nuit._** Dis-je, avec un sourire immense.

Oui. J'allais passer une nuit parfaite. Contre l'homme que j'aime.

*/*

Le réveille est assez agréable. Maximilien est resté au lit. Vu le réveille, il a une demie heure de retard.

\- **_Tu devrais peut-être te lever ?_**

\- **_Le monde peut tourner sans moi._** Souffle-t-il, la tête poser sur mon ventre.

Je suis sur le dos et monsieur prends toute la place. Bien sûr, je ne me plein absolument pas. Je suis trop contente de l'avoir avec moi.

\- **_Les femmes de ménages vont débarquer._**

Il s'en fiche, j'ai l'impression.

\- **_Si je n'ai pas de travail et que tu refuses d'aller au tiens... on est censé faire quoi ?_**

J'ai envie de le titiller ce matin. Je sais qu'il doit aller travailler.

\- **_Tu as toute ma mâtiné... alors... choisi bien._** Dit-il les yeux toujours fermé.

Mes mains qui se balader dans ses cheveux s'arrête sous la surprise.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Tu as très bien entendu._**

\- **_Tu ne vas pas travailler ?_** Risquais-je doucement.

\- **_Non. J'irai cette après-midi._**

\- **_Sérieux ?_**

Max se tourne vers moi et me regarde amusé.

\- **_Alors, jolie demoiselle ? Que veux-tu faire ?_**

\- **_Tu me prends de cours._**

\- **_Je sais. Rigole-t-il doucement._**

Qu'est-ce- que je veux faire ? Il idée me vient d'abord en tête mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je dois en trouver une autre. Un doigt vient s'aplatir sur le bout de mon menton. Je baise les yeux vers l'homme qui partage mon lit.

\- **_Tu réfléchis trop._**

\- **_Je voulais rester au lit. Avec toi._** Murmurais-je faiblement. **_Mais, c'est dangereux._**

\- **_J'aime vivre dangereusement. Surtout avec toi._** Dit-il sans perdre un instant. **_Mais, je comprends ton point de vue. Qu'elle est le plan B ?_**

\- **_Le lèche vitrine ?_** Dis-je le regard pétillant.

\- **_Et le plan C ?_** Grimace-t-il.

\- **_Se promener à Central Park ?_**

\- **_Ok. Je valide le plan C._**

Max sort du lit comme un ressort qu'on vient de tendre.

\- **_Je vais à la douche. Met des vêtements chauds._**

Je rigole dès qu'il est sorti de la chambre. Cet homme n'est pas possible. Mais, cet homme, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Incontestablement pas. La promenade promet. Mais, on doit y aller tranquillement. Pour ne pas brusquer les choses. J'en ai besoin. Alors, marcher cote à côte et pourquoi pas main dans la main... ça me va parfaitement pour aujourd'hui.

*/*

Je suis assise sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. J'ai devant moi plusieurs journaux, des pages blanches, ainsi que des post-it de toutes les couleurs. J'ai aussi des feutres fins et des stabylos. Je suis équipé pour la prise en charge de ma nouvelle vie et de pour trouver de nouvelles inspirations. En tout cas, je veux partir du monde de la monde de luxe. Je ne suis pas prête à y revenir. Ça c'est sûr.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Je relève la tête, sans perdre une seconde. Maximilien rentre. Il m'offre un grand sourire, tandis qu'il dépose ses affaires dans le hall. Il retire ses chaussures et vient directement vers moi en chaussette. C'est extrêmement rare.

\- **_Bonsoir._**

\- **_Salut._** Dis-je simplement.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Et j'essaie de savourer ce moment.

\- **_Comment était ton après-midi?_** Me demande-t-il.

\- **_Inspirante. Et la tienne ?_**

\- **_Éreintante._**

Je grimace intérieurement. Il est vrai qu'il est presque vingt et une heure. Max me tends une enveloppe.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_** Risquais-je.

\- **_Aucune idée. C'est à ton nom. Nicholas me l'as donner tout à l'heure, c'était dans la boite aux lettres de l'ancien appartement._**

Je fronce les sourcils et retourne l'enveloppe. Ça vient de France.

\- **_Ça vient de mon ancienne école._** Lui appris-je.

\- **_Quelle école ?_** Se renseigne-t-il, en allant jusqu'au bar.

\- **_Mon lycée. Il organise une soirée des anciens élèves._**

\- **_Vous fête ça aussi chez vous ?_** Questionne-t-il, en sortant deux verres.

\- **_Ça dépend les établissements._** Bredouillais-je. **_Juste de l'eau pour moi. Pétillante de préférence._**

Max hoche la tête simplement, avant de reprendre.

\- **_Mais, ça fait combien de temps que tu as quitté cette école ?_**

\- **_Presque 5 ans._**

Max fronce les sourcils.

\- **_C'est étrange. Aux États-Unis, on célèbre les 10 ans d'une classe, pas les 5 ans._**

\- **_Oui... mais, il s'agit de la France. On n'aime pas faire comme les autres._**

Je tire la langue, alors qu'il prend les deux verres et revient vers moi.

\- **_Tu es impertinente. Mais, tu as de la chance... j'aime ce trait de caractère. Chez toi, du moins._** Rajoute-t-il, en posant mon verre devant moi.

\- **_Merci. Pour le verre._** Conclus-je, après une pause.

Maximilien arque un sourcil, avant de rouler des yeux. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, tandis qu'il prend place à table et fouine déjà dans mes papiers. Je lis rapidement le contenue de l'enveloppe.

\- **_C'est le mois prochain. Le 16._**

\- **_Un samedi ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Max réfléchit. Et moi aussi. Beaucoup.

\- **_Tu comptes y aller ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas._** Lui dis-je sincèrement.

\- **_Tu ne veux pas voir tes anciens camarades ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas._** Tranchais-je.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?_** Réclame-t-il, en attrapant ma main et entrecroisant nos doigts.

\- **_Retourner dans le passé._** Lui dis-je, sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- **_Tu as des choses à te reprocher ?_**

\- **_Non. Absolument pas._**

\- **_Je ne comprends pas, Angela._**

Je prends le temps de formuler mes mots. Mes pensées.

\- **_Je n'étais pas la même !_**

Je vois son visage se fermer un peu plus.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

\- **_Je n'étais pas aussi jolie. Et aussi apprécier. J'étais la fille d'un pasteur. A part, deux ou trois personnes... je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis._**

\- **_Vraiment ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer._**

\- **_C'est pourtant vrai. On me détester pas... mais, j'étais simple et un peu trop réserver._**

\- **_Pourtant, tu étais amie avec les Cullens ?_**

Cette fois, je rigole grandement. Le pauvre, s'il savait.

\- **_Non. Pas vraiment._**

\- **_Mais, vous êtes bien amis ?_**

\- **_Oui... maintenant. Cependant, avant nous nous adressions à peine la parole._**

\- **_Tu dois m'expliquer, alors. Tu viens littéralement de me perdre._**

Je peux le remarquer. Je dois lui dire. Sinon, il ne va rien comprendre. Et vu mon passé, il doit tout savoir. Absolument tout.

\- **_Je suis née et j'ai grandi à Toulouse. En banlieue._**

\- **_Je sais._** Souffle Max délicatement.

\- **_Personne n'a jamais pu oublier que j'étais la fille d'un pasteur Luthérien et de sa femme. Mes fabuleux parents._**

\- **_Tu as eu des complications à cause de ça ?_** Se renseigne-t-il.

\- **_Non. Justement. J'étais la petite fille modèle et tous les parents de mes camarades aller à l'église pour la plupart. Donc, jamais eu de problème. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublié que je suis la sœur des jumeaux Isaac et Joshua Weber._**

Max grimace et j'en fais autant.

\- **_Ils ont huit ans de moins que moins, mais tout le monde pense qu'ils sont les plus grands de la famille. C'est assez humiliant._** Pestais-je ce qui le fait sourire. **_Ils sont aussi beaux que très bruyants. Ils ont toujours exigé beaucoup d'attention, c'est pour ça que je les adore aussi._**

\- **_Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux, Angie._** Souffle-t-il, avant de boire un peu de son verre.

\- **_Bref, tout ça pour dire que ma vie était … ennuyante et basique._**

\- **_Tu n'as rien de basique._**

Je dois le contredire, sinon il risque d'être surprit si jamais il m'accompagne. Ce que j'en doute.

\- **_Ma taille m'as toujours mis très mal à l'aise, et m'as amenée longtemps à être sur ma réserve._** Lui expliquais-je difficilement. **_J'ai toujours été une bonne élève dans toutes les matières. Malgré ma timidité, j'ai réussi à être appréciée de tous ses camarades._**

\- **_Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde._**

\- **_Max, les gens ne vont pas me reconnaître._**

\- **_On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils vont penser et dire Angela. Nous savons qui tu es maintenant. Et ce que tu représentes. Surtout pour moi._**

Cet homme est mon héros.

\- **_Ensuite, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ben Cheney, durant l'été de ma première année de collège. Et on est resté ensemble durant toutes ses années. Jusqu'à que je parte à New-York. Les gens ont fait un peu plus attention à moi._**

\- **_Car, tu étais avec lui ?_** Marmonne-t-il.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et tu as peur que ça soit la même avec moi ?_**

\- **_Non. Et comme tu le dit... on s'en fiche de ce qu'il pense._**

\- **_Amen !_** Scande-t-il en levant son verre.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Évite de faire ce genre de chose devant mon père._**

Il avale de travers comme prévu. Le regard noir qui m'envoie me fait sourire. J'adore le taquiner. Et lui me le rends bien. Max réfléchis puis se remet dans la discutions.

\- **_Et qu'est-ce qui a changé Angela ?_** Souffle-t-il, en avançant ça main jusqu'à moi.

Il sert la mienne doucement. Il semble réellement intéresser par la réponse.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ouvrir les yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait partir ?_**

\- **_Tout. Tout avait changé._** Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. **_Je crois que celle qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux est... Bella !_**

\- **_Bella ?_** S'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Oui. Quand, elle est arrivée dans notre ville, je n'aurai jamais imaginé être amie avec elle. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure, on a réussi à devenir de très bonne amie. Une des meilleures._**

Je souris doucement en pensant à Bella. C'est l'effet qu'elle me fait.

\- **_J'étais là, quand elle est tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Au premier coup d'œil est... boom... Le coup de foudre. J'y croyais pas jusqu'ici, mais en voyant Edward et Bella, je n'ai pu que me résilier à le croire._**

Max me sourit sincèrement.

\- **_J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, Angie. Tu le sais, non ?_**

\- **_Oui. Et je l'ai eu pour toi aussi. Mais, à l'époque, tout était différent. J'étais avec Ben depuis tellement longtemps, que je n'imaginais rien d'autre. Et voir Bella regarder avec cette étincelle, Edward... ça m'as aidé à comprendre._**

\- **_Que tu ne l'aimais pas ?_**

\- **_Que nous n'étions pas le genre de couple que je voulais. Que j'étais bien avec lui... heureuse même mais, pas... épanouie._**

Max penche le visage sur le côté. J'attends. Je sais qu'il va dire quelques choses... mais, il semble se retenir.

\- **_Dit-le._** Murmurais-je.

Il semble un peu surprit.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Ce que tu veux dire !_**

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai un truc à dire ?_** Souffle-t-il, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- **_Je le sais, c'est tout. Je te connais Max._**

Tout à coup, il semble mal à l'aise. Beaucoup. Pourtant, son regard reste encré dans le miens. Je laisse donc tombé. Il le dira, quand il le voudra. Je ne dois pas le brusquer.

\- **_Tu as faim ?_** Dis-je simplement en me levant de ma chaise. **_Ta super cuisinière a mis dans le four..._**

Max me tire par la main et je me retrouve à nouveau assise.

\- **_Max..._** m'étranglais-je.

\- **_Je t'aime._**

Pour le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas.

\- **_C'est ce que je voulais te dire, mais il me semblait qu'il était trop tôt pour se dire ce genre de chose... puis, je me suis souvenue que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Que tu es celle qui partage ma vie depuis de deux belles années. Alors, je n'ai pas à avoir honte ou à attendre quoi que ce soit. Parce que mon cœur est à toi... et je t'aime. Rien n'y personne ne pourra changer ça._**

\- **_Je t'aime aussi._** Chuchotais-je en feu. **_Et je te remercie de me l'avoir dit._**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour,**

 **Avec beaucoup de retard voici un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

\- **_Vous pouvez répéter ?_**

\- **_Je ne peux pas laisser Poppy, partir avec vous. Seul les membres de la famille ont se pouvoir._**

Non, elle est bien sérieuse.

\- **_Mais, j'ai déjà récupérer Poppy avant. Pourquoi ça pose problème maintenant ?_**

\- **_Nous sommes plus fermes sur la sécurité._**

\- **_Angela est la fiancée de mon frère. J'ai tout à fait le droit de partir avec elle._** Souffle Poppy, en relevant un sourcil.

A ce moment précis, je peux clairement voir l'influence de son frère sur son caractère. Incroyable cette famille.

\- **_Je ne peux pas l'accepter._** Souffle l'institutrice, une fois encore.

\- **_Vous voulez bien appeler un supérieur ? Ou une personne qui m'autorisera à le faire ?_**

\- **_Le résultat sera le même._** Tranche-t-elle rapidement.

Elle commence sérieusement à me gonfler celle-là. Nous sommes dans le hall du lycée de Poppy. Elle m'a appelé un peu plus tôt, pour qu'on aille manger ensemble. Le problème c'est que l'homme de la sécurité à prévenue une personne de l'administration, qui maintenant refuse que je sorte avec Poppy. Et vu l'armoire à glace, devant la porte principale, je ne risque pas de faire la maline avec lui. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. J'attrape mon téléphone dans mon sac à main et compose le numéro de l'homme qui partage ma vie à nouveau. Ce matin, je me suis levé en même temps que lui pour la deuxième fois depuis nos retrouvailles.

A ma grande surprise... il ne répond pas. J'essaie directement sur sa ligne de boulot. Rien non plus.

\- **_Alors ?_** Souffle doucement Poppy, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'enseignante face à moi.

\- **_Rien. Il doit être en réunion._**

\- **_Appel Chelsea ou Nicholas !_**

Elle n'a pas tort. A mon grand malheur, c'est Chelsea qui répond.

\- **_C'est Angela,_** la coupais-je rapidement dans son monologue de présentation. **_Je dois parler à Max, rapidement._**

\- **_Il n'est pas dans les locaux._** Tranche-t-elle, à son tour assez froidement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. Il est partie précipitamment, il y a quinze à vingt minutes._**

Hum... de pire en pire.

\- **_Ok. Merci._**

Je raccroche sans cérémonie.

\- **_Désolé, Poppy mais tu dois appeler ta mère._**

Elle grimace un peu ce qui fait relever le sourcil de la femme face à nous.

\- **_Je n'ai pas envie... elle va vouloir nous accompagner, ensuite. Et j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. En tête à tête._**

Doucement, je prends Poppy dans mes bras. Au moment, ou je décide de rappeler Max, c'est lui qui le fait en premier.

\- **_Allo !_** Dis-je gaiement.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_**

Maximilien a l'air essoufflé. Très rapidement, je lui explique la situation, lorsque je fini, il grogne durement.

\- **_Je ne peux pas venir, ma douce. Donne le téléphone au professeur de Poppy._**

Je m'exécute. Elle est un peu surprise pour le coup. Poppy attrape ma main et sourit de toutes ses dents. Max discute de longues minutes, avec la femme face à nous, puis elle me rend le téléphone blanc comme neige.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Je vais faire parvenir des documents t'autorisant à venir récupérer Poppy. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est un peu mort par contre._**

Je suis abasourdi.

\- **_Tu n'as cas venir nous chercher._** Dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

\- **_Je ne peux pas._**

Je peux clairement remarquer que la situation est nouvelle et vraiment étrange.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il, Max ?_**

\- **_Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Je dois y aller. Je t'aime._**

Max raccroche avant que je puisse lui répondre. Mais, que ce passe-t-il bon dieu ? Ce n'est pas normal. Vraiment pas normale.

\- **_Poppy... je t'emmènerai manger une autre fois. Il y a un souci avec Max. Je dois y aller._**

\- **_Quel souci ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas._**

Je l'embrasse fortement sur la joue et sort du bâtiment en courant. Évidemment, j'évite de regarder le sourire victorieux de sa professeur.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

La colère coule dans mes veines. Rien ne fonctionne normalement. Ma mère m'a appelé, il y a une heure pour m'apprendre que Léonie, ma sœur et son copain était venue réclamer de l'argent à ma mère. Je dois rapidement m'occuper de cette affaire qui m'exaspère. Et, je vais devoir employer la manière forte. J'ai fait appel au service de sécurité que Riley m'as trouvé. Ils ont des consignent précieuse durant ma petite escale à Boston. C'est là que ce dirige le petit ami de ma sœur. J'ai sa fiche sous les yeux. Mon garde du corps me conduit prudemment jusqu'à mon jet privé. Il ne va pas me quitter d'une semelle jusqu'à notre retour. J'en ai deux d'ailleurs. L'autre est déjà dans l'avion. En train de sécurisé les lieux. Je paie une fortune la sécurité de ma future femme, celle de ma famille et la mienne. L'argent n'as pas d'importance dans une situation comme celle-ci.

La voiture s'arrête. Le chauffeur laisse sa place à un agent de sécurité de l'aéroport. Je sors du véhicule et monte directement dans mon jet.

\- **_Tout est en ordre monsieur._** Souffle rapidement, le second homme de ma garde rapproché.

\- **_Merci._**

Je m'installe dans un siège et consulte à nouveau le dossier devant moi. J'ai sa fiche de présentation ainsi que son parcours professionnel et personnel. Riley Biers as encore une fois fait un travail impeccable.

Le petit ami de ma sœur, s'appelle Flavio Benaglio. Il vient de la province de Turin. Il a été dans des centres de famille d'accueil depuis ses neufs ans. Il a été remis chez ses parents à l'âge de douze ans. Un délinquant sans l'ombre d'un doute. Vol dans des magasins et agression sur deux enfants de son école. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a deux frères et une sœur. Tous en Italie. Depuis deux ans, il travaille pour une agence de construction de bâtiment. Ce qui ne correspond pas à Léonie. Il a certainement dû lui mentir. J'en suis sûr.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma veste. Je sors l'objet et regarde l'appelant. Il est à l'heure. C'est bien.

\- **_Je vous écoute, Monsieur Niang !_** Dis-je, en décrochant mon téléphone.

\- **_Je suis en place monsieur. Madame Weber vient d'arriver dans les locaux de votre entreprise._**

\- **_Quelqu'un peu la suivre de plus prêt ?_** Me renseignais-je.

\- **_Oui, monsieur. J'ai mis une femme en charge. Elle ira n' importe où... sans ce faire remarquer._**

\- **_Parfait. Tenez-moi au courant, s'il y a du changement._**

\- **_Je vous envoie un mail toutes les demi-heures, monsieur._**

\- **_Merci._**

Je raccroche et me concentrant sur les documents. Je ne dois rien laisser au hasard. Et surtout, je dois sortie Léonie de l'enfer qui l'entoure. Qu'à telle bien pu faire pour trouver un homme comme lui ?

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

J'entre dans l'immeuble de l'entreprise de Maximilien d'un pas déterminant. Les gens présent me regardent étrangement. Un des gardes vient aussitôt à moi, tandis que je rejoins l'ascenseur.

\- **_Madame Weber ?_**

\- **_Exact._** Sifflais-je, en appuyant plusieurs fois sur le bouton.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart est absent._**

\- **_Je sais. Je dois voir un de ses assistants._**

\- **_Je vous accompagne, Madame._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Je me tourne vers lui, furieuse.

\- **_Pourquoi devez-vous me suivre jusqu'au bureau ?_**

\- **_Pour votre sécurité, madame._**

Il semble inquiet pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- **_Ma sécurité ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Maximilien, vous à donner cette ordre ?_**

\- **_Oui, madame._**

Merde. C'est vraiment plus grave qu'il n'y parait. Mais, que ce passe-t-il ?

L'ascenseur fini par arriver. On y monte dedans. Le silence est d'or. Une fois à l'étage de Maximilien, je vais directement vers son bureau. Nicholas et Chelsea me regarde avec un troisième œil.

\- **_Où est-il partie ? Et ne me dite pas... qu'il est partie sans rien vous dire._**

Les deux assistant ce regarde une fraction de seconde.

\- **_il n'a rien dit, je te le jure !_** Souffle Nicholas, en levant les mains en l'air. Impuissant.

\- **_Mais, il est parti y a longtemps ?_**

\- **_Y a presque deux heures maintenant._**

\- **_Il a dit quand il reviendra ?_**

\- **_Non._**

Merde. Ce type reste un mystère une fois encore. Je déteste ça.

\- **_Je peux aller dans son bureau ?_**

\- **_Euh..._**

Chelsea ouvre son tiroir et sort un carton de son bureau.

\- **_Je devais te rentre ceci à ta prochaine visite. Tu pourrais peut-être m'en débarrasser ?_**

J'en reste bouche bée.

\- **_Tu n'es pas au courant ?_** Dis-je avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle par contre, elle perd le sien.

\- **_Je suis de nouveau avec Max et nous allons nous marier._**

Échec et Mat.

\- **_Non, effectivement. Je n'étais pas au courant._**

\- **_Je pensais que nous avions réglé ce problème._** Dis-je, en passant ma main d'elle à moi.

\- **_Quel problème ?_** Enchaîne-t-elle, en penchant le visage sur le côté.

\- **_Maximilien m'aime. J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de mon futur époux._**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Tous les non-dits ne sont pas bons. J'ai bien compris que je devais lui dire clairement ma façon de penser. Et vu la tête que m'offre Nicholas, mon meilleur ami... j'aurai mieux fait de me taire.

\- **_Euh... Angela. Je crois qu'il y a erreur._**

\- **_Je ne pense pas._** Tranchais-je, en croissant les bars sur mon torse.

\- **_Si. Je ne cours pas après Maximilien._** **_En plus d'être mon patron, il est aussi un homme. Et je ne cours pas après les hommes. Ce sont plutôt les femmes qui... m'intéressent._** Souffle-t-elle, en terminant par un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Merde. Merde. Et re-merde. C'est quoi ça ?

\- **_J'aime les femmes, Angela. Pas les hommes._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise et le choc de cette révélation.

\- **_Mais... je t'ai vu lui faire du charme._**

\- **_Non. J'essayai, je te l'accorde difficilement de t'en faire à toi. Mais, tu n'as jamais compris mes sous-entendus._**

Elle rougie tandis que je blanchi.

\- **_J'ai bien compris que c'était peine perdu... mais, j'ai du mal à résister à l'envie de charmer. Malgré que je sois en couple._** Termine-t-elle.

Je me tourne finalement vers Nicholas. Ce dernier n'arrive plus à ce contrôler et explose de rire.

\- **_Tu le savais ?_** L'accusais-je.

\- **_Ouiiii_**. Souffle-t-il, en n'en plus pouvoir.

\- **_Mais, tu aurais pu me le dire._**

\- **_Ah non... c'était trop marrant._**

Le con. Furieuse, j'attrape le carton poser sur le bureau de Chelsea et tourne les talons. Mince alors... Chelsea aime les femmes et surtout... voulait me draguer ? Oh la la... j'ai envie de m'enterrer vivante face à ma bêtise.

Pour le coup, j'en veux un peu à Nicholas de ne m'avoir rien dit... et à Max qui joue toujours les hommes neutre. Tient au fait : Maximilien le savait pour Chelsea ?

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Ma sœur me fait face. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et surtout injecter de sang. Aucune trace de l'homme qui se nomme Flavio Benaglio. Ma sœur semble mal en point. Encore plus que sur la dernière photo de rapport de Riley Biers. Elle est assise sur une chaise dans une suite d'hôtel minable. En short et t-shirt complètement sale.

\- **_Monsieur ?_**

Mon garde du corps reste avec Léonie et je rejoins le second dans une autre pièce. Je repère tout de suite l'objet qu'il veut me montrer.

\- **_C'est utiliser ?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur._**

Une seringue et un produit étrange à côté dans une petite fiole blanche.

\- **_Vous savez ce que sait ?_** M'enquis-je.

\- **_Non, monsieur. Mais, il semble que ça soit un produit chimique._**

Léonie est vraiment tombée bas. Je retourne auprès de ma sœur et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je remonte les manches de son pull. Elle ne se débat pas. Il y a bien des marques de piqures.

\- **_Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital. Récupérer ses affaires._**

Mes gardes s'activent en une fraction de seconde. Je reste avec Léonie et essaie difficilement de la mettre sur pied. Elle ressemble à un zombie. Il l'a carrément lobotomisé. Elle ne semble pas me reconnaître non plus.

\- **_Léonie ? Vient... je te ramène à la maison._**

Tous les quatre, nous sortons du trou à rat qui lui sert de chambre d'hôtel. Évidemment, personne ne serait vu les interrompre ici.

Une fois dans la voiture, j'appelle Riley Biers. Il a semble-t-il trouvé des renseignements sur Flavio Benaglio durant notre trajet aller. Et vu le mail qu'il m'a envoyé, c'est urgent.

\- **_Monsieur Biers, je vous écoute._**

\- **_J'ai trouvé la trace de Flavio Benaglio._**

\- **_Parfait. Ou se trouve-t-il ?_**

\- **_New-York, monsieur._**

Mes sourcils se foncent aussitôt.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Un type devait s'occuper de votre sœur durant l'absence de Flavio Benaglio. Je pense qu'il a fui en vous voyant arriver._**

\- **_Merde._**

\- **_Je suis déjà en train de faire une recherche faciale dans les bases de données de la police. Je devrais rapidement avoir un nom, s'il est fiché._**

\- **_Autre chose ?_** Questionnais-je vivement, en tenant Léonie avachi contre moi.

\- **_J'essaie de trouver la planque exacte de Flavio Benaglio. Je vous informe par mal de l'avancer._**

\- **_Bien. Nous amenons Léonie à l'hôpital. Il semble qu'elle soit sous l'emprise de drogue ou d'un produit chimique._**

\- **_Très bien._**

Je raccroche sans rien ajouter d'autre. De toute façon, Riley connaît son métier. Et je pense lui donner un supplément s'il arrive à trouver tous les protagonistes de cette affaire. Et surtout, s'il arrive à trouver la planque des voleurs de l'appartement d'Angela. Je tiens personnellement à retrouver ses affaires personnes.

Mon téléphone a d'ailleurs, plusieurs messages de ma future femme. Elle semble inquiète de mon départ précipité. Je décide de la rassuré en lui envoyant un petit message.

 ** _«Ma belle Angie, tout va bien. Je suis à Boston._**

 ** _J'ai dû m'absenter pour rejoindre Léonie._**

 ** _Je m'occupe d'elle actuellement._**

 ** _J'essaie d'être de retour le plus vite possible._**

 ** _Reste sage durant mon absence._**

 ** _Je pense à toi. Tu me manque. Max. »_**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Il est vingt-trois heures. Une sensation étrange a dû me sortir de mon sommeille. Je suis dans mon lit. Seule. Aucune trace de Maximilien. Je me souviens, alors qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu de son voyage à Boston imprévu.

Je fixe le radio réveille, les yeux qui me pique un peu. J'attrape mon téléphone portable. Pas d'autre nouvelle de Max. Je relis rapidement le message que j'ai reçu dans l'après-midi. La fin d'après-midi pour être exact. Il est à Boston. Il est partie comme ça. Sans rien dire. Sans prévenir. Heureusement, que je sais qu'il est avec Léonie. Sinon, j'aurai été très vexé et en colère. Mais, il s'agit de sa famille. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Impossible.

J'ai un peu soif. Je décide de me lève pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je suis dans le couloir quand un bruit de verre brisé, attire mon attention. Mes pieds stop net. Quelques choses ne va pas. Mon instinct et mes sens sont en alerte. Puis, j'entends des chuchotements. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir.

Je fais demi-tour sans perdre une seule seconde. En essayant d'être évidement la plus discrète possible. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me réfugie dans le dressing de la chambre. Maximilien m'as montré beaucoup de chose sur cette appartement. Des endroits secrets qui pourraient aider au cas où des gens viendraient chez nous. Et je crois qu'il a bien fait de créer ce genre de chose... car aujourd'hui, j'en ai bien besoin.

Sans bouger les vêtements de Max, je fais basculer le petit miroir au niveau des yeux. Il y a un cadran numérique dissimulé. Je tape rapidement le code qui est inscrit également sur mon portable. Au cas où j'oublierai. Une trappe s'ouvre sur ma droite. Le cœur battant fort et vite, je replace le miroir et me dépêche d'entrer dans le repaire à quatre pattes. Il est petit, mais assez pour être assise sans étouffer. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Surtout qu'ici, rien ne peux m'arriver. C'est un endroit impénétrable. Une fois dedans, je referme la trappe et enclenche l'alarme, en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge. La lumière s'allume au-dessus de moi. M'aveuglant presque avec tout ce rouge. Je suis dans une sorte de caisson. Je ne peux pas rester debout, car le plafond est bas. Mais, je peux être allongé. Ici, les balles ne peuvent pas passer. Encore moins le bruit que je fais. Un écran s'allume. J'ai des écrans divisé en quatre. Une qui donne dans le dressing. Une autre dans le hall d'entrée, une dans le couloir et l'autre dans la cuisine. Bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sagement maintenant. Mon téléphone ne passe pas ou je suis. Aucun réseau de disponible, du moment où j'appuie sur le bouton.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Je suis en train de mourir. Littéralement. Et sans exagération. Lorsque mon téléphone à sonner, j'ai cru à une blague. Mais, non. C'est bien la réalité. Je me suis tout de suite connecter à mon service de sécurité en ligne. Et, j'ai vu ce qu'il arrive chez moi en temps, réelle. Je suis connecté à différentes caméras de mon appartement. Évidemment, elles sont dissimulées dans leur environnement. Personne ne peut les suspecter. Le problème, c'est qu'en plus de voir trois personnes inconnues chez moi... c'est que je ne vois pas Angela. J'ai beau chercher encore et encore... rien à faire. Pas de trace de la femme que j'aime.

Je suis en route pour l'aéroport. Je dois repartir à New-York. Je dois protéger Angie. Coûte que coûte. La police est déjà sur place. Ils ne sont pas encore entrés dans mon appartement heureusement. Je pense qu'Angela à fuit dans une des planques que je lui ai montré. Et qu'elle a appuyé sur une des alarmes générales. Le truc c'est que, la police est enfermée à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Les voleurs, dedans. Impossible pour eux de partir. Impossible pour la police d'entrée. Sauf, que j'ai programmé et fait installer toutes les sécurités. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour faire entrer la police.

Je dois reprendre l'avion. Et retourner en urgence auprès de ma femme. Pour le moment, j'essaie de calmer le chef de la police au bout du téléphone... qui ne comprends pas comment faire pour entrer. Et, il pourra attendre encore longtemps le pauvre.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Cela fait Trois heures. Trois longues heures, que je suis confiner dans cet espace réduit. Et j'en ai marre. Vraiment marre. Je peux voir les trois individus cagoulés aller et venir dans l'appartement. Heureusement, il y a les caméras de sécurité. Je sais que je ne dois pas partir comme ça. Un des types fait régulièrement des aller et venue entre la chambre et le salon. Ils savent que je suis quelques part... mais, ne savent pas exactement ou. Et tant mieux. Le type le plus costaud et certainement le chef, entre souvent dans le dressing aussi. Il a même toucher mes chaussures et les vêtements de Max avant de repartir. Inconsciemment, j'ai retenu ma respiration avant de me souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

Bon dieu que fait la police. Et que fait Maximilien ? Est-il toujours à Boston ? S'est-il que je suis ici ?

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

Mes gardes sont réactif et m'encercle des que la voiture s'arrête devant mon bâtiment. Il y a beaucoup de policier devant et dedans. Putain, c'est pire que je ne le pensais. Il y a aussi des foutus journalistes. Ça va me compliquer la tâche. Les gens me laissent passer, mais les journalistes posent mille questions. Mes gardes restent à mes côtés ce qui attire les regards. Je peux le concevoir.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart ?_**

Un homme en tenue de policier m'arrête avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur.

\- **_Effectivement._**

\- **_Monsieur, je suis le capitaine de cette unité. Nous avons des questions à vous poser._**

\- **_Bien. Mais, je souhaite d'abord savoir où se situe Angela._**

\- **_Angela ?_** S'étrangle-t-il.

\- **_Oui, ma fiancée. Je dois d'abord savoir dans quelle espèce de sécurité elle se trouve, ensuite nous discuterons._**

L'homme semble bouche bée. Je fini par le contourner et entrer dans l'ascenseur. Mes gardes, trois policier et le capitaine de l'unité monte avec moi. Mon téléphone dans la main, je cherche le numéro de l'agence de surveillance que je paie une fortune.

Il décroche au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. Bien. Ils sont réactifs et surtout, ils devaient attendre de mes nouvelles. Je m'identifie sans attendre en donnant mon identité complète et mon adresse, puis je fini par mes huit codes de client.

\- **_Enregistrez, monsieur Stuart. Vous êtes devant le boîtier._**

\- **_Pas encore._** Dis-je à l'homme qui me parle.

Tout le monde me regarde, m'analyse. C'est encore pire lorsque je suis dans mon étage. Devant ma porte. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite et fort, en voyant une dizaine de policier en habit de combat et des armes lourd. J'ignore tout le monde et me poste devant la porte de chez moi.

\- **_Je suis devant ma porte._**

\- **_Parfait... une trappe va s'ouvrir sur votre droite._**

Effectivement, une trappe s'ouvre. Les gens semble surprit. J'avance vers la trappe. Il y a un petit cadran numérique et un écran.

\- **_Bien, vous allez taper une série de code, vous êtes prêt ?_** Me souffle la voix masculine, de l'autre côté.

\- **_Oui._**

Ils me les dictent lentement. Il y a beaucoup de code. C'est certainement fait expert. Pour plus de sécurité. Puis, l'écran s'anime.

\- **_Vous pouvez mettre votre pouce droit, sur le bouton vert. Cela va scanner votre emprunte._**

Je m'exécute. La seconde qui suit me surprend. C'est la caméra d'une des planques. Pas d'Angela.

\- **_Suivante,_** dis-je doucement. Personne. ** _Encore._** Toujours personne. **_Suivante._**

Et là mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Angela. Elle est là. Ma main va aussitôt toucher l'écran.

\- **_Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ?_** Dis-je doucement.

\- **_Le dressing, monsieur Stuart._**

\- **_Parfait._** Soufflais-je de soulagement.

Je reste en ligne avec l'homme au téléphone et explique la situation à la police. Ils décident de faire le maximum pour éviter une confrontation dans les chambres. Je leurs explique que ma femme ne risque rien puis que c'est inviolable.

\- **_Vous avez pensé à tout._** Souffle un des agents.

\- **_Je savais surtout qu'une prise d'otage pouvait être envisageable. Mon devoir est de protéger ceux que j'aime._**

Tournant le dos, je retourne à l'écran.

\- **_Je veux lui parler._** Dis-je à l'homme au téléphone.

\- **_Une seconde monsieur._**

J'attends. Le souffle court. Puis, je vois Angela s'animer en une fraction de seconde. Elle doit me voir à l'écran, elle aussi. Elle se met à pleurer aussitôt.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Je suis là, Angela. Je suis là._**

Elle pleure à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- **_Il va y avoir du bruit. Je veux que tu me regarde-moi. Uniquement, moi. D'accord ?_**

Elle ne répond pas et mon cœur se sert un peu plus.

\- **_Angela ? Tu as compris ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Dit-elle dans sanglot à me fendre l'âme.

\- **_Bien._**

Je fais signe aux hommes que la porte va s'ouvrir. Après ça sera à eux de faire le travail. Je souffle a l'homme du téléphone que nous sommes en place. La seconde d'après, ils entrent.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je regarde Max. Uniquement lui via l'écran. De toute façon, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'appartement. Maximilien est enfin là. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Les minutes passent. Il a coupé le son. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que j'entende quelques choses. Puis, je le vois sursauter une ou deux fois. Finalement, après une longue période à mon sens, j'entends à nouveau sa voix. Je ne fais que pleurer pour ma part. Tous mon stress retombe.

\- **_Ma belle, je rentre dans l'appartement. Tu veux bien sortir ?_**

Je ne réponds pas. Je veux attendre qu'il soit dans le dressing avant de sortir.

\- **_Angela ?_**

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Max crache quelques mots grossiers et sort de mon champ de vision. Je pleure de plus belle. Quelques instants plus tard, la trappe s'ouvre. Il a du faire le code. Je le vois venir à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi et m'envelopper de son corps. Son odeur m'enivre et je pleure encore plus. Il finit par me sortir de ma cachette. Quelqu'un nous enveloppe dans un drap ou un truc du genre. Puis, il me pose sur le lit. Je m'accroche à lui comme si m'as vie en dépendait. Et franchement, je crois bien que c'est le cas.

\- **_Angela, tu dois te calmer._**

Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux même pas parler. Et encore moi dire son prénom. Une sensation irritable. Un médecin fini par venir m'ausculter. Il dit que je suis simplement en état de choc. Que ça va se calmer tout seul. Puis, Max me porte toujours et nous guide hors de l'appartement. Évidemment, il a prend soin de me vêtir.

\- **_Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?_**

\- **_Tout a fait sur, monsieur Stuart._** Souffle le médecin, dans l'ascenseur. **_Vous avez ma carte, vous pouvez me joindre jour comme nuit._**

\- **_Merci, docteur._**

Une voiture s'arrête devant l'immeuble, les gens nous regardent bizarrement. J'ai un bonnet et une capuche sur la tête, Maximilien a tout prévu. Le véhicule démarre une fois assise. Je ne quitte pas une seule fois les bras de l'homme qui est venu m'aider. Et je ne veux plus jamais le faire.

Une fois à l'hôtel, le personnel est présent, mais personne ne souffle mot. Max donne des consignes et des ordres à tout bout de champs. Je suis assise sur le canapé du salon et les deux personnes en plus de Max s'activent. Lorsqu'ils partent, je me sens mieux et je souffle de soulagement.

\- **_Angie, ça va ?_**

J'ai arrêté de pleurer, c'est déjà ça. Par contre, je ne parle toujours pas. Max fini par souffler de frustration. Il me sert contre lui et me porte une fois encore. Cette fois pour la salle de bain.

\- **_Prends une douche. Tu peux y rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite._**

La panique s'empare à nouveau de moi. Il doit le remarquer. Car il ne me quitte pas.

\- **_Je ne ferme pas la porte et je reste dans le couloir._**

\- **_Non._**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

\- **_Tu veux que je reste, Angie ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne peux pas. Je me sens impuissante. Je déteste ça.

\- **_Reste._**

Je parle en français. Je suis sûr qu'il la lui aussi remarquer. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il continue à me parler en anglais. Nous sommes chacun dans notre monde à l'heure actuelle. Mais, Max est mon monde maintenant.

\- **_Ok. Mais, si tu ressens une gêne ou autre, tu me le dit._**

Face à mon mutisme, Max fait passer le gros pull qu'il m'a mis par-dessus la tête. Je lève les bras pour l'aider uniquement. Je n'ai pas la force de le faire. Je n'ai la force pour rien. Il retire ensuite mon débardeur. Puis, mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Il finit par ma petite culotte. Je suis nue face à lui et franchement ça fait un bien fou. Par contre, je refuse de croiser son regard. Je n'y arrive pas. Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis qu'on s'est quitté. Et je n'aurais pas pensé que les choses puis être comme ça, maintenant. Il se déshabille par la suite, rapidement. Nu tous les deux on analyse l'autre. Sans complexe. Puis, Max attrape ma main et la pose sur son torse. Là où repose mon prénom. Je trouve ça torride à l'heure actuelle. Des larmes finissent par revenir. Max souffle d'impuissance puis me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens à bout lorsqu'il nous guide sous la douche. L'eau fini par ruisseler sur nos deux corps et je me laisse bercer dans ses bras. On y reste longtemps. Très, très longtemps et ça me fait un bien fou.

*/*

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans l'après-midi, je me sens étrange. Comme si j'avais trop dormi alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Max, m'as veillé une bonne partie de la nuit d'ailleurs. Mon corps me fait légèrement souffrir et surtout, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus. Mon esprit semble déconnecter. Maximilien s'en rend tout de suite compte, quand je le rejoins dans le salon de la suite d'hôtel que nous utilisons depuis hier.

\- **_Tu devrais dormir encore._**

\- **_J'ai faim._** Dis-je toujours en français.

Je crois que ça me fait du bien de retourner à mes racines.

\- **_C'est bon signe. Retourne au lit, je vais commander pour toi._**

\- **_Tu n'étais pas là à mon réveille._** Dis-je doucement.

\- **_J'ai dû passer un appel. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller._**

\- **_Reste la prochaine fois._**

\- **_Très bien. Retourne au lit._**

\- **_Je vais aux toilettes._**

Il m'embrase sur le bout du nez et me relâche doucement.

Une fois sortie des toilettes et de la salle de bain, je retourne dans le lit d'hôtel. Ça fait bizarre d'être ici. Dans un hôtel à New-York. Max entre au même moment avec un plateau bien garni. J'ai encore le ventre noué, mais j'ai envie de boire et de manger un peu. Du moins, je peux essayer.

\- **_Comment te sens-tu ?_**

\- **_La vérité?_**

\- **_Toujours, Angela._** Grogne-t-il.

\- **_Bizarre._**

\- **_Bien. Mange et essaie de t'endormir._**

Maximilien attrape la télécommande et met la télévision en fond sonore. Il sait que je déteste le silence. Encore pire depuis que je me suis retrouver dans cette cage a poule hier.

\- **_Ta cachette est cool, mais faudra penser au confort, la prochaine fois._** Lui dis-je doucement toujours en français.

\- **_Croit moi, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, madame Weber. Je vais veiller à chaque mouvement que tu vas effectuer à partir de maintenant._**

J'avais ouvert la bouche pour manger un morceau de brioche, mais mon geste est resté en suspens.

\- **_Pardon ?_** Murmurais-je.

\- **_Tu as parfaitement entendu et comprit._**

\- **_Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?_** Râlais-je vivement.

\- **_Si je le peux. Et je vais le faire. Tu n'imagines pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu n'avais pas eu la brillante idée de rejoindre la pièce secrète._**

Il semble tourmenter. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

\- **_Qui était ses gens ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu._**

\- **_Tu l'as déjà rencontré. Il s'agit du petit ami de ma sœur, Léonie._**

Ma bouche en tombe réellement.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

Max fini par m'expliquer toutes l'histoire, en commençant par les personnes qui sont entré dans mon appartement. Et par les retrouvailles avec Léonie à Boston.

\- **_Elle est à l'hôpital ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Oui. Le type qui était dans l'appartement s'appelle_** ** _Flavio Benaglio. Un mafieux de Turin._**

\- **_Sérieusement ?_**

Ma tête m'en tourne.

\- **_Riley pense qu'il voulait t'échanger contre de l'argent._**

\- **_Ben, mince alors..._**

\- **_oui je sais._**

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai revu.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Qui est Riley ?_**

Je le vois ouvrir grand les yeux, puis rire. Grandement. Et étrangement, je le suis. Ça fait un bien fou.

*/*

Maximilien refuse qu'on retourne dans notre appartement, avant que les travaux ne soit fini. J'ai cru comprendre que les policiers et les voyous dans l'appartement avait fait un carnage. Surtout au niveau des trous dans les murs et le mobilier est mort. Je lui ai répété plusieurs fois que ça n'as pas d'importance pour moi, mais il refuse catégoriquement.

\- **_Max ça fait deux jours... j'ai besoin de mes affaires._** Dis-je simplement dans ma langue nature.

\- **_Tu comptes encore parler français aujourd'hui ?_**

\- **_Oui. Ça me fait du bien._**

Il fronce les sourcils et reprend.

\- **_On ira t'en acheter ou je demanderai à ce qu'on aille te récupérer d'autre affaire à appartement._**

Il est assis dans le salon de la suite, son ordinateur devant lui et ses nombreux dossiers éparpiller un peu partout.

\- **_Max, est-ce qu'on peut au moins sortir un peu ? Aller au bureau par exemple ?_**

Il fronce les sourcils et arrête de taper au clavier.

\- **_A mon travail ?_**

\- **_Oui. Je pourrais utiliser mon ancien bureau._**

J'essaie de tout faire pour le calmer. Mais, c'est très difficile. Maximilien prends très a cœur se qui met arriver. Et surtout, il ne se le pardonne pas.

\- **_Max, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._**

\- **_Va sur le balcon._** Dit-il naturellement, avant de se remettre à taper sur son ordinateur.

Mince, je ne dois pas le braquer. C'est le pire chemin à prendre. Il est tendu comme un arc. Si ce n'est pas pire. A chaque appels du chef de police ou de Riley et il pète un plomb. J'essaie de faire au mieux, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours facile.

\- **_Bien. On pourrait manger avec ta famille ? Non ?_**

\- **_Non._**

Il ne me regarde même plus. Fait chier.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Arrête Angela. Je sais très bien ce que tu essaie de faire... mais, tant que je ne suis pas certaine de tout... nous restons ici._**

\- **_Mais..._**

\- **_STOP !_**

Il hurle maintenant. Bon dieu. Il n'a jamais hurlé. Pas contre moi du moins. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je décide d'arrêter les frais pour ce soir et de retourner dans la chambre. Il est beaucoup trop têtu des fois. Irritable comme pas possible.

*/*

Je vais devenir folle. Complètement folle. C'est le troisième jour. Il est minuit passé et je tourne en rond dans cette chambre d'hôtel qui représente à l'heure actuelle une vrai prison. Max est partie dormir et moi je suis dans le salon. Je viens d'éteindre la télévision et j'ai essayé durant les deux heures de trouver un nouvel emploi. Max a dit : « non », à trois propositions sur trois. Rien que ça. Il est partie au lit... fâchait.

Je me lève, enrouler d'un plaide, pratiquement nu en dessous et va directement au balcon. Le seul endroit où je peux prendre l'air. Je prends place sur une des chaises et me laisse porter par les bruits environnants. Même la nuit, New-York reste éveiller. J'aime cette ville. Plus que jamais. Une demi-heure plus tard, je décide d'aller me coucher moi aussi. Je suis presque dans la chambre, quand une silhouette dans l'ombre de la lune, me fait pousser un hurlement. Je reconnais une demi-seconde plus tard, Max.

\- **_Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de rester dans le noir ?_**

Il ne répond pas. Il avance simplement vers moi. Il porte seulement un boxer. Et je le trouve fascinant. Maximilien me domine de toute sa taille. Lorsque, je croisse son regard, je dégluti difficilement. Il y a quelques choses.

\- **_Max ?_**

Ma voix n'est qu'une petite plainte. Il attrape mes poignets et les sert doucement. Le plaid tombe au sol. Bon dieu. Je suis en culotte et en débardeur devant lui. Je ne peux plus bouger entre ses mains qui me retiennent. Je suis à sa merci, totale.

\- **_Max ?_** Repris-je très faiblement.

Il baisse le visage de quelques centimètres. Juste assez pour m'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Mon cœur bondit, avant de fondre sous sa tendresse.

\- **_Je me langui de toi, Angela._**

Il vient clairement de se réveiller. Sa voix est toute endormie.

\- **_Je ne supporte plus de t'avoir si prêt et de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir... totalement._** Dit-il, en me dévisageant sans pudeur. **_Je ne veux plus de cette relation._**

J'ai tout à coup la sensation d'avoir descendu 20 étages dans un ascenseur en chute libre.

\- **_Pardon ?_**

J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma voix de très, très loin. Et surtout, j'ai repris l'anglais étrangement. J'ai un espèce de bourdonnement dans les oreilles aussi. Max se penche, puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux. Fin. Délicat. Est-ce notre dernier baiser?

Il se reculer a peine quand il reprend la parole, sans me lâcher du regard.

\- **_J'ai essayé de te laisser du temps. Mais, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas moi._**

Est-ce qu'il est en train de rompre avec moi ? En tout cas, je ne me sens pas bien du tout. J'ai envie de pleurer. Encore. De mourir aussi. Il est clair que je ne survivrai pas à une seconde rupture avec lui. J'essaie de me libérer les bras, en tirant dessus. Sa poigne se fait plus ferme. Je ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Carrément pas. Je suis à deux doigts de craqué, émotionnellement et physiquement.

\- **_Angie !_**

Je m'immobilise. Les yeux remplissent de larmes, je le fixe démuni.

\- **_Angela Weber, je t'aime. Je ne veux que toi._** Chuchote-t-il. ** _Cependant, je te veux entièrement. Sinon, j'arrête tout. Et ça me brisera le cœur. Et ça ne sera pas sans douleur._**

Je suis sous le choc. Max voit le trouble et l'inquiétude qui m'habite. Il reprend tout en se collant à moi. Nous ne faisant qu'un à cet instant.

\- **_Je te veux. Sans barrière. Sans tabou. Je veux que tu sois la femme de ma vie. Et je veux t'épouser. Mais, par-dessus tout, Angie... J'ai besoin de te retrouver entièrement. Maintenant._**

La seconde d'après, il m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser comme les autres. Non. C'est celui de nos retrouvailles. De notre nouveau « NOUS ». Je peux sentir ses mains quitter mes poignets. Une main rejoint ma hanche et la sert. Tandis que l'autre monte vers ma poitrine. Il continue à monter et passe entre mes seins. J'ai chaud. Ce qu'il fait est torride. Notre baiser devient urgent. Vitale. Inconsciemment, j'avance les hanches, ce qui le fait siffler. Je souris victorieuse. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre ses prunelles. Le baiser s'arrêter.

\- **_Aime-moi._** Murmurais-je le souffle court. **_Aime-moi à m'en faire oublier le monde._**

\- **_Je te le jure !_**

Max me fait alors, basculer sur le canapé non loin de nous. Je suis allongé de tout mon long et il me surplombe. Sa main se pose sur mon genou. Puis, lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, il la fait remonter. Centimètres par centimètres. Comme s'il était en train d'étudier le moindre centimètre carré de ma peau. C'est très érotique, mais aussi très intime. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure un tout petit peu mal à l'aise. Il monte et passe sur le côté gauche de ma hanche. C'est sensuel.

\- **_Tu merveilleuse. Que ça soit à la lumière de la lune, ou sous les rayons du soleil._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_C'est la première fois que tu me dit ce genre de chose._** Murmurais-je.

\- **_Il faut un début à tout, Angela._**

Max arrête sa main. Il fait passer ses pouces autour de l'élastique de mon string qui ne me cache pas beaucoup et fait glisser le tissu le long de mes cuisses. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère beaucoup plus. Y a tellement longtemps que je rêve d'être à nouveau à lui. Je suis en simple débardeur maintenant. Je vois presque des étoiles, pourtant, il ne m'a pratiquement pas touché. Je ne suis qu'une petite chose entre ses mains. Affligent.

\- **_Tu es tellement belle. Tourne-toi !_**

Je retiens mon souffle, tout en m'exécutant. Max repose ses doigts d'homme sur ma peau au niveau de mon mollet. Comme tout à l'heure, il parcourt ma peau. En délicatesse et finesse. Il caresse l'extérieur de mes cuisses, puis doucement l'intérieur. Maximilien progresse peu à peu. Arriver au bas de mes fesses, je retiens mon souffle et ferme les yeux. J'agrippe même le cousin juste au niveau de ma tête.

\- **_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Angie !_**

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Max se penche et m'embrasse sur l'épaule. Ses doigts on quitter mon corps pour ma plus grande perde. J'ai très envie de lui dire de les remettre, mais je suis incapable de parler. Il parcourt avec son nez et ses lèvres mon épaule, ma colonne vertébral, mon cou. Mon souffle est plus haletant. Une de mes mains passe derrière moi et j'essaie de le toucher. Il ne m'en empêche pas quand j'agrippe l'arrière de sa tête pour approfondir son baiser dans le cou et la nuque.

\- **_Max !_**

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement entre mes lèvres.

\- **_Que veux-tu, ma belle française ?_**

\- **_Toi. Je te veux toi._**

Je peux clairement le sentir sourire.

\- **_Merci Angela. Merci de me rendre si vivant._**

Les larmes qui attendaient derrières mes paupières finissent par trouver la sortie. Heureusement, je suis dos à l'homme de ma vie. Il pose une main sur mes reins me demander de le lâcher. Je le fais à contre cœur. Il se recule et quitte son short. Bon dieu. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Il serait désagréable pour nous que je tourne de l'œil. Max s'installe derrière moi sur le canapé et m'agrippe aussi les hanches pour me redresser.

\- **_Ma belle, je vais être le plus doux possible. Mais, si je perds mon sang froid, tu dois me le dire._**

\- **_J'ai besoin de toi, Max._** dis-je, en tournant à peine le visage vers lui.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit mes larmes. J'essaie de me détendre lorsqu'il s'installe mieux au-dessus de moi et qu'il entre avec douceur. Je souffle de bonheur en le sentant au fond. Et lui aussi vu le râle de plaisir qu'il pousse.

Max est allongé sur moi, sans pour autant reposer sur moi ou que ça soit désagréable. Une main sur mes hanches l'autre sur le divan, il gère son poids. Ses premiers vas et vient sont très délicat. Et, j'aime ça. Très vite pourtant, il augmente le rythme et je viens à sa rencontre rapidement. La pièce est aussitôt rempli par notre souffle suffoquant et nos ébats de plus en plus torride et sauvage.

Max perd le contre. Moi aussi. Je me redresse et crochète l'arrière de sa tête. Max pose ses lèvres sur mon cou et mordille.

\- **_Oh !_**

Mes pupilles se dilatent. Je suis presque au nirvana. Les mains de Max passent sur ma poitrine. Il a relevé mon débardeur et mes seins sont totalement à sa disposition. Ses vas et vient sont de plus en plus rapide et moins contrôler. Il joue aussi du bassin et m'envoûte.

\- **_Angie._** Murmure-t-il avant de mordre une fois encore.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus, mes parois autour de lui se contractent et je prends tout le plaisir possible et inimaginable qu'il m'offre. Je lâche son corps et tombe à nouveau sur le canapé. A bout de souffle. Max arrête tout mouvement et se colle à mon dos.

\- **_Ça va beauté ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai jamais été aussi complet._**

Il rit doucement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

\- **_Ma belle ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

J'ai les yeux qui piquent. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de mes pleures. J'essaie de les camoufler.

\- **_Tu ne vas pas dormir tout de suite... j'ai loin d'avoir fini nos retrouvailles._**

Effectivement, je me rends compte que je suis la seule à avoir joui. Maximilien est encore tendu comme un arc... en moi. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je sens que la nuit, va être longue... et je suis impatiente.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 **Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart.**

Ma douce Angela a décidé de venir avec moi au travail. Cela fait cinq jours que nous sommes enfermés dans l'appartement et je dois arrêter de toujours vouloir tout contrôler. Je l'ai coupé du monde durant cinq jours, c'est déjà bien. Ce matin, j'ai dû lui montrer les différents articles, nous concernant dans la presse. Beaucoup ont eu vent de l'affaire. Et le monde médiatique c'est déchaîné sur nous. C'était à prévoir. C'est pourquoi, je suis ravie de savoir qu'Angela ne me quittera pas aujourd'hui. Pour notre première sortie depuis l'incident.

Dans la voiture, Angie reste très silencieuse. Elle reste très docile également, quand les journalistes poster devant l'entreprise, nous posent des questions et nous prennent en photos. C'était à prévoir. La mère d'Angela a appris la nouvelles dans les journaux. Le lendemain de la prise d'otage. Sa fille a réussi à la calmer. Mais, ce fut difficile. On a dû lui promettre de revenir rapidement en France, pour passer quelques jours. Évidemment, on devra y retourner pour la cérémonie des 5 ans de l'ancienne université de la femme qui vie à mes côtés.

 **\- Bien, ma belle.** Dis-je tendrement, à mon oreille, sans relâcher mon étreinte.

Le chef de la sécurité et mes agents nous salut rapidement. Mes gardes nous suivent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Un reste en bas. Un autre prend les escaliers. Deux montes avec nous. Une fois à l'étage, je respire un peu mieux. Angie aussi. Main dans la main, on se dirige vers mon bureau. Chelsea et Nicholas se lève aussitôt à notre arrivés. Nicholas vient aussitôt la serrer dans ses bras et elle se laisse faire. Je retire prestement ma main de la sienne et entre directement dans mon bureau. Un garde me suit. L'autre reste avec Angela. Je peux clairement entendre leurs discutions. Chelsea me rejoint, mais je lui fais signe d'attendre, en levant un doigt.

 **\- Angela, mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur.** Souffle Nicholas.

 **\- Tout va bien.** Marmonne mal à l'aise Angela.

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils en m'installant à mon bureau.

 **\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux.**

 **-Ne dit pas ce genre de chose. Max est déjà bien en stress.** Lui dit-elle rapidement.

 **-OK.**

Je fais signe à Chelsea de tout me dire concernant ma longue journée. Angela entre doucement et prends place sur le canapé de mon bureau. Je la vois sortir ses outils de travail : des fiches, des recherches et son ordinateur portable que je vais me faire un plaisir de changer. J'écoute à peine Chelsea... et quand mes deux assistants partent, je dois reprendre contenance pour travailler. Ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu avec Angela dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne rêve que d'être avec elle... dans un lit. Ou pas d'ailleurs.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Deux heures plus tard, Maximilien m'informe qu'il a un rendez-vous. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, avant de me dire qu'il va en salle de réunion. J'en profite aussitôt pour aller en salle de pause, me récupérer une tasse de café. Sauf, que je n'ai pas de tasse. Je vais dernier le bureau de Max et cherche une tasse. J'ouvre les tiroirs et les placards. L'un d'eux est d'ailleurs fermé. Rien.

Sur l'écran d'ordinateur, le planning de Max est affiché. J'y jette un rapide coup d'œil, avant de blanchir. Merde.

Je sors en trombe du bureau. Mon garde du corps se lève aussitôt de son siège, sous l'œil surprit des deux assistants. Sans ne rien dire à personne, je traverse le couloir sous le regard des employés. Bingo, Max est là. Avec son rendez-vous. Et pas n'importe qui. Thomas Grant Gustin, dit Grant Gustin. Un acteur, danseur et chanteur américain de 26 ans. Un de mes acteurs de séries préférer. Il est connu pour son rôle de Barry Allen / Flash dans les séries télévisées Arrow et Flash. Mais, je l'ai vu aussi dans Glee. J'adore ce type. Littéralement.

J'entre dans la salle de réunion sans frapper. Max me fixe sans faillir. Je ne sais pas s'il est fâché ou s'il semble abasourdi par ma présence.

 **-Pardon de vous déranger.**

Grant me voit enfin. Il sourit grandement.

 **-Je suis Angela Weber.**

Je lui tends la main et il se lève aussitôt pour la serrer.

 **-Grant Gustin.** Souffle-t-il.

 **-Je sais.** Répondis-je comme une idiote. **Euh... j'adore votre rôle dans Flash.**

Il est un peu surprit pour le coup.

 **-Merci beaucoup.**

Max se racle la gorge et je me tourne à peine vers lui.

 **-Angela, tu avais besoin de quelques choses ?**

 **-Non. J'ai vu sur ton planning ton rendez-vous... alors... je suis venu dire bonjour.**

 **-Tu n'as pas du travail ?** Questionne-t-il, en jouant avec le stylo entre ses mains.

 **-Euh... si... pardon. J'y vais.**

Je salut encore une fois Grant et sort du bureau, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester avec eux. Maximilien ne veut pas de moi pour ce rendez-vous. Compris.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart.**

L'acteur en face de moi, fronce les sourcils.

 **-Angela Weber est la codirectrice de Stuart &Co. **Lui réveillais-je.

 **-Vraiment ?**

Il semble surprit. Il n'a donc pas entendu parler d'elle ? Ou de mon entreprise ?

 **-Elle travail pour moi depuis plus de deux ans et demi.**

Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

 **-Elle semble différentes des autres codirecteurs que j'ai vus dans ma vie.** Rigole-t-il.

Je souris aussitôt.

 **-Angela prends des libertés. Elle essaie d'explorer d'autres univers qui entourent le monde du travail.**

 **-De quel genre ?**

 **-Par exemple, en cassant les pieds de son futur époux !** Rigolais-je.

Grant a les yeux grands ouverts pour le coup.

 **-Il s'agit de votre fiancée ?**

 **-Exact.** Souris-je fièrement.

 **-Oh. Je me sens tout à coup bien ridicule.**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Angela n'était pas invitée à cette réunion. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle vous admire un peu trop. Elle n'aurait pas été impartiale.**

Il rigole un peu.

 **-Je pense qu'elle a dû fouiller dans mes affaires ou tout simplement questionner mes assistants.** Souris-je. **Elle aime s'imposer. Heureusement, qu'elle est doué pour les affaires.**

 **-Je comprends.**

Il hoche la tête et me fixe étrangement.

 **-Elle ne travaille plus pour vous ?**

 **-Exact.** Dis-je très simplement.

 **-Mais, elle reste dans les parages ?**

 **-Hum... vous trouverez ce genre d'information dans les magazines, monsieur Gustin.**

Il est surprit par le ton de ma voix, un peu plus ferme.

 **-Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. J'aime juste savoir avec qui je fais affaire... et je ne lis pas le torchon, monsieur Stuart.**

 **-Un point pour vous.**

Je souris et il en fait de même.

 **-Pourquoi avoir fait appel à nous Grant ?**

 **-Votre entreprise me correspond. J'ai envie d'évoluer avec vous.**

Il va droit au but, j'aime ça.

 **-Je vais devoir vous posez quelques questions supplémentaire. Votre agent a déjà fait parvenir à nos bureaux votre candidature, mais j'aime prendre moi-même certaines informations. Surtout, quand il s'agit de la communication de l'entreprise.**

 **-Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.**

Je prends le temps de l'analyser. Voir s'il est mal à l'aise. Le problème avec les acteurs, c'est qu'ils le sont beaucoup moins que les top model. Je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne un peu le gringalet. Bon d'accord, il est aussi grand que moi, mais semble plus fin. Je savais pertinemment que Angela adoré ce type. J'avais eu envie de lui faire la surprise, mais évidemment elle m'a montré qu'elle savait tout avant tout le monde. Cette fille allait avoir ma peau.

 **-Je tiens à vous dire que beaucoup des photos devront être prises en sous-vêtement ou torse nu... c'est pourquoi je souhaite savoir si vous avez des tatouages ?**

Il est surprit une demie seconde.

 **-Oui. Trois.**

 **-Ou ça ?**

Il me montre aussitôt l'intérieur de son bras droit. Je peux y lire clairement la phrase : « Love above all else ». Je souris doucement.

 **-bonne philosophie de vie.**

 **-Merci.**

Puis, il me montre son bras gauche. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand avant de rire. Je peux y lire « Superman... I love him ».

 **-Donc, un pro superman?**

 **-Inconditionnellement.**

 **-ok. Et le dernier?** Dis-je en reprenant difficilement mon sérieux.

Il soulève son t-shirt et j'y vois un petite carte là sur son flanc gauche. Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils, tandis qu'il m'explique.

 **-Ça représente l'État de Virginie. Là où je suis né.**

Pour le coup, je suis très surpris. Je suis prêt à poser une autre question, quand Grant le fait à ma place.

 **-Et vous monsieur Stuart? Vous êtes assez fun dans votre vie pour vous faire tatouer?**

Je reste stoïque. J'ai pris ma décision. J'ai besoin d'un type comme lui pour ma nouvelle campagne de promotion pour les hommes. Et je vais tout faire pour l'avoir chez Stuart & Co.

 **-Je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Maximilien, Grant.** Dis-je, avant d'ouvrir les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

Il hoche la tête et reste silencieux, lorsque je lui montre mon tatouage.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Je suis dans la baignoire très grande de la chambre d'hôtel. Il y a de la mousse de partout. Je me demande ce que vont dire les femmes de chambres, en voyant l'état des lieux demain matin. Mais, pour le moment, je préfère penser à Max et à ce qu'il me dit.

 **-Tu lui as vraiment montré ton tatouage ?** Dis-je euphorique.

 **-Oui, princesse. Et, on a fini par se serrer la main, avant de lui donner le contrat pour lecture.**

Nous sommes dans le bain moussant depuis presque dix minutes. Je compte y rester jusqu'à que mes doigts deviennent tout flétris. Max est allongé de tout son long dans la baignoire et je suis assise à moitié sur lui. Face à face. Je joue avec la mousse qui se balade sur son torse. Je le trouve torride à souhait.

 **-Donc, nous sommes d'accord que Grant Gustin, va travailler avec Stuart &Co ?**

 **-Oui, Angela.**

 **-Super. Je pourrais venir aux séances de...**

 **-Non.** Me coupe-t-il vivement.

 **-Non ?** M'étranglais-je.

 **-Je ne te veux pas près de lui.**

Bon dieu, il a l'air vraiment sérieux.

 **-Pourquoi ?** M'étonnais-je.

 **-Tu l'apprécie un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis.**

J'en reste bouche bée.

 **-Je l'apprécie un peu trop ? Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **-Tu as très bien saisie le sens de ma réplique.**

 **-Non.**

Je bouge aussitôt la tête de gauche à droite. Il arque un sourcil et je comprends enfin. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise.

 **-Tu es jaloux !**

 **-Non.**

 **-Si. Tu es jaloux d'un type de la télé.**

 **-Il n'était pas dans la télé ce matin !** Ronchonne-t-il.

Ce qui évidement, me fait mourir de rire. Max est prêt à sortir du bain, mais je m'installe complètement sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

 **-Ok. Ok. Je ne viendrai pas à ton travail, quand il sera là. Satisfait ?**

 **-Si tu veux mon avis, c'était un peu trop simple.** Souffle-t-il, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. **Mais, un couple c'est sensé ce faire confiance... donc, je vais dire que je te crois.**

Merde. Il est super fort à ce petit jeu.

 **-Tu n'es pas drôle.** Ronchonnais-je.

 **-Angela, tu m'as promis de ne pas venir, quand il sera dans l'entreprise.**

 **-J'ai un petit peu menti.** Soufflais-je, les joues rouges.

 **-Ça, je m'en été rendu compte, mon cœur.**

Il m'a piégé. Fait chier. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis prête à sortir du bain, cependant Max fait passer ses bras autour de moi pour me retenir.

 **-Reste ici. J'ai envie de sexe !**

 **-Pas moi.** Mentis-je vivement.

 **-Je parle de sexe dans un bain moussant, Angela.**

Ce type n'est pas possible.

 **-Comment tu as fait durant notre séparation ?** Sifflais-je, à moitié mauvaise. **Depuis nos retrouvailles, tu ne penses qu'à ça.**

Ma vanne n'était pas censée lui briser le cœur. Pourtant, c'est ce qui se passe. Je le vois devenir blanc. Livide. Et je m'en veux aussitôt.

 **-Pardon.**

 **-Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai mérité celle-ci.**

On reste silencieux quelques secondes et je réfléchis à comment me faire pardonner mon manque de tacts.

 **-Demain, je pourrais rester encore avec toi ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous professionnel ?** Quémande-t-il.

 **-Non, pas pour le moment.**

 **-Tu sait au moins, ce dont tu as envie de faire Angela ?**

 **-oui.**

Et c'est ainsi que je lui explique mon plan de bataille dans les moindres détails. Et il me donne son avis et ses conseils d'homme d'affaires puissant qu'il est.

 **Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart.**

Angela est partie tôt ce matin. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Sauf un « tout ira bien. Fait moi confiance ». Ce que je fais. Toujours. J'ai travaillé d' arrache-pied depuis sept heures trente que je suis assis sur cette chaise. J'ai à peine eu le temps de manger. Mes gardes ont fait le guet à tour de rôle par contre. Y en a toujours un devant ma porte. De temps en temps, ils l'ouvrent pour être certains que je suis encore ici... ou vivant. Chelsea et Nicholas sont très efficace également. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me passe un appel urgent.

 **-Qui est-ce ?** Lui demandais-je.

 **-Un organisateur d'un festival français ?**

Je hausse un sourcil, mais prends quand même l'appel.

 **-Maximilien Taylor Stuart a l'appareille.** Dis-je d'une voix professionnel et en anglais.

 **-Monsieur Stuart, bonjour.** Commence la voix en anglais, avec un fort accent français. **Je suis une des organisatrices d'un show télévisé en France.**

 **-Quel est le nom ?**

 **-** **Top Chef ! C'est une émission de cuisine. Un concours plus précisément.**

Je ne connais pas, mais Angela pourra certainement m'éclaire ce soir. En tout cas, je tape sur Google le nom.

 **-J'essaie de vous joindre depuis plusieurs jours.**

 **-Effectivement, mes assistants on transmit le message. Impossible pour moi de vous rappeler.**

 **-Je comprends monsieur Stuart. Nous souhaitons juste savoir s'il est possible d'accepter l'invitation. Le juré cette année sera composé de deux personnalités imposantes du monde. Un américain et un britannique. En plus du juré professionnel.**

 **-Quand a lieu cet éventement ?** Demandais-je simplement.

 **-En novembre monsieur. Le 7 pour être précise.**

 **-Je vais devoir vérifier mon agenda et voir si ma fiancée peut m'accompagner.**

 **-Bien sur monsieur. Je vous envoie deux invitations et …**

 **-quatre invitations.** La coupais-je, rapidement.

Elle est surprise une seconde.

 **-bien monsieur. Ça sera fait. Je vous tiens au courant.**

Je raccroche sans cérémonie et sourit comme un idiot. Je pense que Angela va adorer ce rentre à ce truc. Surtout que c'est une cérémonie française. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre la femme de ma vie.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Assise au restaurant/bar branché en bas du quartier ou Maximilien réside, j'essaie de trouver de l'inspiration. J'ai ouvert un blog. Ce blog ou je pourrais raconter tout ce que je veux, sans que personne ne me disent quoi que ce soit. Ce blog, qui va me servir de tremplin pour mon nouveau travail. Ma nouvelle voie professionnelle. J'ai pris la décision aujourd'hui... mais, ce n'est pas si facile que ça finalement. En tout cas, je sais ce que je veux maintenant.

C'est ce dont j'ai besoin à l'heure actuelle. Être madame tout le monde, peut me permettre d'avancer. Me fondre dans la masse. Mon ordinateur portable sur la table, je regarde ma page internet et attends que l'inspiration vienne. Mon café en main, je savoure l'instant.

Qu'est-ce que je sais de New-York ? De quoi puis-je parler ? Qu'est-ce qui passionnent les gens ? Que veulent lire les personnes en générale ? Tant de question pour un premier article. Il sera vital. Il doit être captivant pour donner envie à d'autres personnes de continuer à lire.

Une main douce glisse le long de mon cou, pour descendre jusqu'à mon poignet.

 **-Tu laisse l'étranger te toucher, mon ange ?** Murmure Max à mon oreille, en français parfait.

 **-Tu n'es pas un étranger.** Soufflais-je, avant de me laisser embrasser délicatement. **Et mon garde, l'aurait déjà arrêté.**

Max fini par attraper ma lèvre inférieur et la tenir entre ses dents. J'ai mon ventre qui se contact aussitôt.

 **-Bonsoir.**

 **-Salut.** Souris-je pleinement, tandis qu'il s'installe en face de moi.

 **-J'ai une faim de loup.**

 **-J'ai déjà pris un en-cas.** Grimaçais-je.

 **-Pas grave. Tu as bien fait.**

Max sourit et lève le bras. Un serveur est là aussitôt. L'homme face à moi passe commande avec une grâce et une beauté à couper le souffle. Ça me donne une idée. Je crois que j'ai mon article finalement.

 **-Tu avance, Angie ?**

 **-Pas avant que tu arrives !** Dis-je toute souriante.

Cela le fait arquer un sourcil. Je m'en douté un peu.

 **-Dois-je m'inquiéter ?**

 **-Non. Mais, ne me déconcentre pas. J'ai mon sujet maintenant.**

Max fait mine de ne plus rien dire et boit tranquillement son eau, tout en ouvrant le journal poser devant lui. Je me penche sur mon clavier et commence à poser les mots. Et étrangement... l'inspiration vient très vite.

 _« L'homme en face de moi à le porte-monnaie d'un homme d'affaire. Oui, un homme d'affaire intransigeant. Il porte un costume noir, taillé dans une étoffe de laine infroissable et imperméable. Une chemise blanche encore parfaite, malgré l'heure tardive. Il doit avoir une ceinture en cuir grainé détail métal. Sa favorite est l'a marron. Je pense qu'il a passé aux pieds des souliers assortie aux costumes. Des pattes mexicaines amovibles en cuir verni ou peut-être du Venezia. A son poignet son Apple Watch. Le seul bijou qu'il accepte. En plus, de ce collier fin et délicat dont il refuse de parler. Pour le moment._

 _Je sais beaucoup de chose sur l'homme assis en face de moi. Énormément de chose. Malgré son porte-monnaie et l'aspect extérieur, cet homme est formidable. Et avec tout le monde. Par exemple, je sais qu'il ne laissera jamais une porte claquer au nez de quelqu'un. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il pense aux autres et fait preuve de courtoisie, souvent. Ça ne coûte rien et, malheureusement, l'égocentrisme est de plus en plus courant dans notre société. Surtout dans le monde de la mode._

 _A ma connaissance, il se rapproche de mon idéal masculin. Et, pas seulement, car il possède au moins un costume noir bien taillé, un costume en tweed et une veste de soirée. Non c'est bien plus que ça. Il sait surtout, laquelle de ces tenues porter selon l'occasion ! Le costume noir pour les rendez-vous d'affaires, celui en tweed pour les journées à l'extérieur et la veste de soirée pour les dîners chics. Oui, cet homme qui me regarde du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant semblant de lire son journal correspond tout à fait à mon homme idéal. Autant physiquement, que mentalement. Il me complète parfaitement. Tellement que ça me fait peur, par moment._

 _Par ailleurs, cet homme donne toujours un pourboire, au serveur du restaurant. Comme pour les remercier à sa manière. Il aime faire plaisir aux gens prêt de lui. En Amérique, le pourboire est peut-être pas automatique, mais sans l'ombre d'un doute... obligatoire. Le code et la morale. Cet homme donnera toujours plus. Et, il suffira d'un sourire pour en offrir plus. Pas pour se vanter loin de là... non... juste pour aider la personne en face de lui._

 _L'homme assis en face de moi, qui attends son club sandwich et son soda, n'a pas peur de dire la vérité. Bien au contraire. Une bien noble intention, sauf que ce gentleman est aussi diplomate et que pour ça, il faut savoir mentir avec tact. Il sait manier les mots avec facilités. De surcroît, il ne dévoile pas ses secrets aussi facilement. Encore moins, ceux des autres. Il sait être discret et à l'écoute._

 _Ce ténébreux au un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, rasé de très près, qui possède un corps entretenu par des nombreuses heures de sport, me fait chavirer. Il possède d'ailleurs des yeux d'un vert bouteille électrisant, dont il est très difficile de garder contact. Une voix grave, trop séduisante pour l'agent féminine. Qui arrive toujours à ses rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance. D'accord, il est difficile de critiquer cette habitude. Vous me direz que la ponctualité, c'est classe dans les affaires comme dans la vie personnelle. Et c'est un point fort chez lui. Ne jamais me faire attendre. Et toujours patienter... même lorsque je fais expert pour tester les limites._

 _L'homme qui mange maintenant son club sandwich, semble essayé de ne pas me retirer l'ordinateur des mains ; surtout sous le regard enflammer que je lui lance. Il reste discret. Comme je lui ai demandé. Il me laisse mon intimité. Toujours. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Des fois, il bousculera mon monde. Il essaiera d'entrer dans ma bulle personnelle... et franchira les limites. Mais, très souvent il se fera pardonner pour ses nombreuses preuves d'amour et de déclaration. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de lui en faire une. Et de le remercier d'être mon monde. Car, aujourd'hui, je le sais... sans lui, je n'existe plus. Dans ses mains, il a mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire pour terminer cet article :_

 _Maximilien Taylor Stuart, veut tu m'épouser ?_

 _Ton amoureuse de française, Angela Weber »_

Je relève le visage est souri comme une idiote.

 **-Tu as fini ?** Risque-t-il.

 **-Oui.**

Maximilien est en train de boire son café. Trop concentré, je n'ai pas remarqué, qu'il avait fini son repas. Encore moins que le serveur m'avait apporté un autre café. Du moins, un café avec beaucoup de chantilly.

 **-Je peux le lire ?**

Je souris un peu plus. Avec ma souris, j'appuie sur le bouton « mettre en ligne ». Puis, je hoche la tête vers Max.

 **-C'est sur mon blog.**

 **-Envoie le lien.**

Je le fais le cœur battant vite et fort. J'ai pris un risque. Tout est entre ses mains. Encore une fois.

Maximilien regarde son téléphone et ouvre le lien... il reste concentrer de longue, trop longue minutes. Puis, il relève la tête vers moi. J'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement le stress m'envahis.

 **-Est-ce que tu viens réellement de poster ça ?**

 **-Oui.** Murmurais-je.

Max sourit petit à petit. Je crois qu'il est en état de choc. Moi aussi. Puis, je le vois se lever de sa chaise et réajuster sa veste. Il y a un peu de monde pour une soirée de semaine... mais, Max s'en contre fiche. D'ailleurs, deux serveurs sont prêts à intervenir au moindre mouvement de sa part. Je vois Max sourire un peu plus puis poser un genou au sol, puis récupère ma main. Les larmes me coulent littéralement sur le visage maintenant.

 **-Angela Weber, je serai fière, honoré et totalement heureux que d'être votre époux. Je t'aime à un point inimaginable.**

 **-Tu veux m'épouser ?** Lui demandais-je clairement.

 **-Oui. Je vais t'épouser... et ne plus jamais te quitter.**

 **-Je t'aime.** Dis-je entre deux sanglots et surtout des applaudissements.

Bon dieu... nous l'avons fait. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 **Point de vue : Angela Weber.**

Maximilien Taylor Stuart n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Et, quand je le vois vêtu de la sorte, je me dis qu'il veut vraiment, mais alors vraiment, en mettre plein la vue à mes anciens camarades de classes ce soir.

 **-Max ?**

 **-Hum ?**

Nos regards se croissent à travers le miroir. J'ai très envie de rire. Mais, je ne le fais pas. Ses yeux à lui son rempli de malice. Il est dans son élément. Il sait qu'il va en mettre plein la vue ce soir... et il aime ça.

 **-Tu n'es qu'un gamin !**

 **-Certes.** Souffle-t-il sur un ton plutôt anglais qu'américain, j'ai très envie de rire.

Surtout, qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage et qu'il est vraiment trop craquant.

 **-Mais, je suis un gamin ultra sexy, gentil, milliardaire et qui a avec lui la plus belle des femmes au monde.**

Putain, comment il fait pour être aussi énervant et adorable en même temps ?

 **-Tu devrais finir de te préparer.**

Il me congédie. Littéralement. Je roule des yeux et retourne dans la salle de bain. Je me plante devant les trois options devant moi. Une robe noir longue avec de la dentelle de Prada. Une robe courte qui s'arrête juste au-dessus des genoux de couleur beige, avec des manches longues de chez Versace. J'ai des chaussures rouges sang et des bijoux de la même couleur. Mais, dans ce cas, je vais devoir jouer sur le maquillage. Ce dont, je n'ai pas très envie. La dernier robes est signé Chanel. Elle est rouge et noir. Très belle... mais, beaucoup trop pour ce genre de soirée.

 **-Angela ?**

Max entre dans la salle de bain et me regarde bouche bée.

 **-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre.** Lui expliquais-je.

 **-Ce sont tes trois derniers choix ?**

 **-Oui. Tu as une préférence ?**

 **-Entre Prada, Versace et Chanel ?** Siffle-t-il, en croissant les bras sur son torse.

Je tourne le visage vers lui et souffle.

 **-Aide-moi.** Ronchonnais-je.

 **-Aucune.** Dit-il me laissant bouche bée.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore contre Prada, Versace et Chanel ?**

 **-Rien. Absolument rien. Mais, ils ne sont pas pour ce genre de soirée.**

Il n'a pas tort. Sauf, que je n'ai rien prit d'autre.

 **-Maximilien, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller acheter une robe et encore moins de jouer à qui est le plus doué des créateurs... donc...**

 **-Alors, dit le moi ?**

 **-Quoi ?** Risquais-je tandis qu'il sourit de toute ses dents.

 **-Qui est le meilleur des créateurs ?**

 **-Toi !** Pestais-je, en levant les mains en l'air.

 **-Super.**

Max attrape ma main et m'immobilise.

 **-Ne bouge pas.**

Il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et sort de la salle de bain. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec une tenue sous étui.

 **-Cadeau du meilleur créateur au monde.**

J'ai tout à coup plus de salive.

 **-Tu as récupérer une des robes de la création 2016 ?**

 **-Ouvre.**

Je le fais sans perdre une seconde. La robe est juste fantastique. Réellement. Sans dire un seul mot, je retire la serviette que j'ai autour du corps et passe la robe. Max ne bronche pas de ma nudité, je n'ai qu'une petite culotte ou plutôt un string blanc. Il avait raison... c'est celle-ci qu'il me faut. Elle est parfaite. Et surtout elle a été fait sur mes mesures, j'en suis sûr.

Elle a un petit colleter en cache-cœur avec des bretelles. Le haut de la robe est blanche. Le bas a des motifs très élaboré de fleurs, branche et un oiseau.

 **-c'est un cerisier japonais, mon cœur.**

 **-Mon arbre préférer.** Soufflais-je en me tournant dans ses bras. **Merci beaucoup.**

 **-Elle te plaît ?**

 **-Je l'adore.**

 **-Bien. Les chaussures maintenant.** Dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Max attrape une boite et me la tends. Toute souriante, je la récupère. Les chaussures sont fascinantes. Ce sont des chaussures noires à talons de 10 centimètres. Et il y a des cordes qui remontent tout le long de mon mollet. Max me fait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et me les attaches. Pour le coup, je ne sais pas quoi en pensé quand je me redresse et marche jusqu'à le grand miroir.

 **-Tu as vraiment envie de montrer que...**

Max me coupe en me tirant jusqu'à lui.

 **-je veux leur montrer qui tu es.**

 **-Ils savent qui je suis.** Râlais-je. **J'ai grandi avec eux.**

 **-Non, mon cœur. Je veux que tu leur montre qui tu es... aujourd'hui.**

Ce mec veut ma mort.

 **-et qui je suis ?** Soufflais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Je le mets au défi de me le dire.

 **-Tu es Angela Weber. Codirectrice en chef de Stuart &Co.**

 **-Je...**

 **-désolé, mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas signé les documents de démission. Je savais qu'un jour tu reviendras. Même si tu ne travailles plus pour moi... tu restes la codirectrice du groupe. Question de confiance et d'assurance.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc. Il n'a pas fait ça ? Si ? Putain de merde, bien sûr qu'il l'as fait.

 **-Tu étais employé chez Dior New-York. Et tu aspire à devenir écrivaine, journaliste ou blogueuse professionnel. Peut-être même les trois.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'aime cet homme. Je l'aime réellement et entièrement.

 **-Tu es aussi la femme qui partage la vie de Maximilien Taylor Staurt. Un milliardaire américain qui vie à New-York la plus part du temps. Tu es celle qui partage ma vie, Angie. Et par-dessus tout, tu es une femme de confiance. De pouvoir et honnêteté. Tu es la femme la plus belle que je connaisse et qui n'aime pas se regarder trop longtemps dans le miroir. Heureusement, je suis présent pour en profiter à ta place.**

 **-Idiot.** Dis-je émou par tant de compliment.

 **-Bien. Maintenant que j'ai gonflé ta confiance...** souffle-t-il dans un grand sourire. **Nous pouvons y aller ?**

Ce type aura ma peau. C'est certain. Cependant, je l'ai déjà dans la peau, donc... je lui tends mon bras et penche la tête sur le côté.

 **-Allons-y, monsieur Stuart.**

Il m'administre un clin d'œil joueur et nous dirige en dehors de la chambre. Bien. Que le spectacle commence.

Comme à son habitude, Maximilien ne conduit pas. Il le fait très rarement dans la vie de tous les jours. Personnellement, j'aime bien le faire en France. Je le fais très peu à New-York. Les nombreuses voitures, le trafic dense et irritant, m'empêche de savourer ce petit plaisir que j'ai ici. Par contre, une fois qu'on a conduit dans une ville comme New-York, tout nous semble plus... simple.

 **-Angela, regarde la route !**

Maximilien a le nez sur son téléphone. Il doit regretter d'avoir loué un véhicule comme celui que j'ai en main. Une Mercedes S600 V12, noir métal. D'habitude, Max ne dit jamais rien sur ma conduite. Même quand, il s'agit d'une de ses perles rares situé dans son garage, mais ce soir... il est irritable.

 **-Je regarde la route.** Dis-je, avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

 **-C'est totalement faux. Tu me regarde du coin de l'œil.**

 **-Oui, mais mon autre œil regarde la route.**

Je vois Max baiser le téléphone pour me regarder durement.

 **-Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que je connaissance... et croit moi... ce n'est pas forcément un bon critère aujourd'hui.**

Je rougie grandement et il relève un sourcil.

 **-Tu ne dis jamais rien sur ma conduite. Pourquoi elle te pose souci, ce soir ?**

 **-Tu n'as jamais conduit avec moi, Angie. Jamais.**

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

 **-Vraiment ?**

Il hoche la tête et retourne sur son portable. Je sais que Chelsea et Nicholas, lui ont envoyé beaucoup de mail depuis que nous sommes en France. Ça n'arrête pas, en réalité.

 **-Oui, Angie. J'ai toujours fait attention à ce que tu ne conduis pas.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** M'étranglais-je en prenant un virage à droite.

Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment.

 **-Max ?**

 **-Hum ?**

Il est encore prit très profondément dans sa lecture. Super.

 **-Rien. Laisse tomber.**

Deux minutes plus tard, on arrive à destination. Mon ancienne université. Malheureusement, il y a du monde devant... et pas n'importe qui.

 **-Max, il y a un comité d'accueil.**

Il repose aussitôt son téléphone.

 **-Gare toi.**

Je le fais sans attendre. Il y a des journalistes justes devant l'entrée de l'université. Rien que ça. C'était à prévoir. Depuis des semaines, nous sommes leur center d'intérêt. Infernale.

 **-On échange de place.** Souffle-t-il, en ouvrant déjà sa porte.

 **-Bien évidement, monsieur macho.** Dis-je, dans un grand sourire.

Max ouvre ma porte au même moment.

 **-Qui est le macho ?** Siffle-t-il, tandis que je sors du véhicule.

 **-Toi.** Pestais-je.

Il me bloque aussitôt contre la voiture. Je retiens mon souffle, alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

-J **e prends ta place pour une seule raison, ma belle.**

 **-Et qui est ?** Demandais-je arquant un sourcil.

 **-Te garder en sécurité. Les journalistes français sont moins cool que les anglais ou les américains. Ici, on s'en fiche complètement de ta vie privée.**

Il n'a pas tort.

 **-Je préfère prendre le volant, pour que tu ne certaine d'être prise en photo sur ton meilleur profil.**

 **-Idiot.**

Max se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue.

 **-Monte dans la voiture, Angie.**

 **-A vos ordres.**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, alors qu'il se recule de moi, pour me laisser contourner le véhicule.

 **-Tu arriveras à conduire ?** Risquais-je, une fois sur mon siège.

 **-Insolente**.

Je glousse, ce qui le fait gémir.

 **-J'ai hâte de retourner à la maison.** Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

 **-Moi aussi. Mais, on pourra s'amuser aussi à l'hôtel ce soir ? Non ?**

Il soupire fortement, avant d'attraper ma main pour la serrer. Max fini par reprendre la route. Les photographes son très réactif et nous mitraille dès qu'on avance vers eux. Deux hommes viennent nous ouvrir la porte, quand on s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée de mon ancienne université.

 **-Nos gardes du corps sont où ?**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.** Souffle-t-il, en me rejoignant sur le trottoir.

On pose plus ou moins pour les journalistes, puis une fois les grilles passé, nous sommes à nouveau seul. Ou presque. Le directeur lui-même est venu nous accueillir.

 **-Madame Weber, monsieur Stuart, je suis honorer de vous avoir entre nos murs.** Souffle l'homme en anglais.

Hum... il n'était pas honorer avant, quand j'étudiais ici. Loin de là.

 **-Merci.** Souffle Max. **nous pouvons rentrer ?** Continue-t-il dans sa langue maternelle.

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et les journalistes continues à parler et prendre des photos.

 **-Bien sûr. Je me présente, monsieur Jernakov. Directeur de l'université.**

 **-Vous êtes russe ?** Questionne Max, avant de me serrer un peu plus la main, durant notre trajet.

 **-Effectivement.**

 **-De quel coin ?**

 **-Mes parents vivaient à Moscou.**

Max hoche la tête. Il fait des efforts, je peux clairement le voir. Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés. Des étudiants, assez jeune viennent aussitôt nous demander nos vestes et nos sacs. Une femme est prête à me la retirer, mais Max se racle la gorge.

 **-Pardonnez-moi, mais ceci est mon devoir.**

Maximilien a utilisé la langue française. Le tout avec un ton diaboliquement sensuel. D'accord, il vient de montrer de quoi il est capable. Et je vais avoir droit à son coté gentleman toute la soirée. J'ai hâte de le voir en œuvre. Je vais être sa merveille ce soir... et j'ai un peu peur des réactions.

Il retire doucement mon manteau de mes épaules et je peux voir les yeux pétillants qu'apporte ma tenue. Les cinq étudiants autour de nous semblent subjuguer. Bien. Max m'embrasse sur la joue avant de donner à la demoiselle ma veste.

 **-Prenez en soin.**

 **-Bien sûr, monsieur.**

Puis, Max retire sa veste. Je le regarde faire, tandis qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Hum... cette soirée va être intéressante et peut-être un peu longue. Il finit par donner lui aussi sa veste. Une fois qu'il me fait face, j'ajuste rapidement son nœud papillon.

 **-Tu es éblouissant.**

 **-Je te retourne le compliment, ma belle. Allons-y, tes amis vont s'impatienter.**

Je roule des yeux et attrape le bras que m'offre mon tendre amour. Mon petit sac à main à mon bras, je me laisse guider. Le directeur nous mène dans une grande pièce. J'ignore totalement ou nous sommes. Les gens se tournent aussitôt vers nous. Il y a un brouhaha assourdissant.

 **-Enfin**. Hurle une voix féminine.

La seconde d'après Alice Cullen déboule devant nous et me prends dans ses bras sans cérémonie. Je lui rends son étreinte du mieux que je le peux.

 **-Alice.** Chuchotais-je.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué.**

 **-Je pense savoir,** lui répondis-je en rigolant.

On décide de se lâcher un peu, après que Jasper nous ai rejoint. Je le prends à son tour dans mes bras, tandis qu'Alice salut de la même façon Maximilien, un peu mal à l'aise.

 **-Angela ta robe est fabuleuse.**

 **-Une production Maximilien Stuart**. Dis-je grandement.

Alice grimace un peu.

 **-Elle doit coûter une fortune.**

 **-Pas tant que ça.** Dis-je pour la défense de Max.

Il ne préfère pas répondre et je peux le comprendre. Alice attrape mon bras sans douceur.

 **-Vient le groupe est plus loin. On a trouvé les anciens de la promo.**

Heureusement, Max discute avec Jasper et marche derrière nous.

 **-Tout le monde ?**

 **-Presque.**

Elle sourit deux fois plus, tandis que je remarque de très loin Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière pousse un cri strident ce qui attire encore l'attention.

 **-Angela !**

Rosalie m'offre un très grand et beau témoignage d'amitié. Elle m'offre une accolade plus délicate qu'Alice, mais plus longue.

 **-C'est bon de te voir.**

 **\- Vous aussi vous m'êtes manqué.**

 **\- Hum... je ne sais pas si je peux te toucher.** Souffle Emmett moqueur. **Il n'y a pas beaucoup de tissus sur cette robe.**

 **-Oui. Tu devrais évite de la toucher.** S'amuse Max, en passant un bras autour de mes hanches.

Je roule des yeux et me lève sur mes pieds pour embrasser la joue d'Emmett.

 **-Toujours aussi infernal, le géant.**

Il rit et je me tourne vers mon frère Joshua et Jessica Stanley. Cette dernière est comme toujours mal à l'aise. Cependant, je la trouve changer ce soir. Malgré ses 1m55, ses volumineux cheveux bouclés et ondulé sa personnalité ouverte semble la grandir. Elle est rayonnante. Je dois le reconnaître. J'avance doucement vers elle, et lui fait la bise. Surprise au début, elle se détend très vite.

 **-Tu es très jolie, Jessica.**

 **-Merci. Toi aussi. Ta robe est magnifique.**

 **-Un cadeau de Max.** dis-je doucement, avant de me tourner vers Joshua.

Je pose une main sur son torse et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il pose quant à lui une main sur ma joue et repose son front contre le mien. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux. On ne dit mot. On reste ainsi à nous regarder et à nous transmettre toutes sortes d'émotions. Puis, doucement Joshua m'enroule dans ses bras de frère protecteur. J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de s'arrêter. Mon frère, du moins mes frères sont mon monde. Comme Max fait partie de mon monde. Je suis entière qu'avec eux. J'ai une relation fusionnelle avec chacun d'eux. C'est comme ça. Je n'y peux rien. Une larme coule long de ma joue. Je respire doucement, essayant de reprendre contenance. Difficilement.

 **-Il se passe quoi ?** Souffle Alice, inquiète.

 **-Les retrouvailles frère/sœur**. Murmure Max simplement.

J'ai longuement parlé avec mes frères, suite à ma prise d'otage dans l'appartement. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à reprendre contenance. Et après avoir tout dit à la police et aux avocats, j'ai eu du mal à reprendre tout de suite un moral au top. Mes frères ont fait un grand travail avec moi. En accord avec Max. Il savait que j'avais besoin de ma famille. Je passais mon temps entre lui et le téléphone. Joshua connaît tout de moi. Tout de cette histoire du moins.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour et bonne année tout le monde. :)**

nouveau chapitre avec du retard.

je tiens à m'excuser du temps entre chaque chapitre, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de chose à faire en dehors de mes écritures.

j'espère que vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

j'essai de faire de mon mieux pour cette nouvelle année et être beaucoup plus régulière.

j'ai également une nouvelle histoire en tête qui ne demande qu'à être posé sur le papier. mais après cette histoire.

et pour les personnes qui souhaitent revoir un patron beau comme un dieu... vous inquiétez pas... elles reviennent bientôt.

bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Joshua me parle de longues minutes. Je sais qu'il a besoin de faire le point et de voir de lui-même que tout va très bien pour moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Loin de là. Max est partie récupérer deux verres de punch. Je le remercie et me rapproche de lui doucement. Sous l'œil protecteur de Joshua.

\- **_Vous vivez toujours à l'hôtel ?_** se renseigne mon frère doucement.

\- **_Nous allons retourner à l'appartement à notre retour._**

\- **_Pourquoi vivre dans un hôtel ?_** s'étonne Rosalie.

Je me sens mal tout à coup. Max passe un bras autour de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

\- **_Nous faisons faire des travails imprévus._**

\- **_De tout l'appartement ?_** s'étrangle Emmett.

\- **_Debout l'appartement._** Répond mon homme.

Jessica Stanley échange un regard avec Joshua. Visiblement, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice, ne sont pas au courant de ma prise d'otage. T ant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre et d'expliquer cette expérience.

\- **_Mademoiselle Weber, c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir avec vous. Est-ce que je peux vous parler de votre blog ?_**

Je suis surprise de voir mon professeur de littérature d'une cinquantaine d'année faire irruption au milieu de nous. Je suis également surprit de savoir qu'il suit mon tout nouveau blog.

\- **_Evidement._**

Je pose un baiser sur la joue de Max et suis le professeur. Durant de longue, trop longue minutes, il me parle des choix que je dois faire. Des possibilités qui s'ouvrent à moi. Il veut même m'inviter dans sa classe pour parler à ses élèves.

\- **_Ecouter, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je viens juste d'arrêter mon ancien travail… et il n'était pas de tout repos. Aujourd'hui, je veux explorer de nouvelle voix. Et faire confiance à mon jugement._**

Il semble très surpris.

\- **_Très bien. Si vous changez d'avis… vous pouvez m'appeler à ce numéro._**

Je récupéré la carte qu'il me tend et je tourne les talons en le saluant.

Ce que je viens de vivre est irréaliste. Je n'ai rien fait de ma vie… a part être la plus qualifié des assistantes pour Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Ce qui est déjà beaucoup. Je retourne à l'intérieur pour rejoindre mon homme et mes amis. Cependant, je suis attiré par une personne… qui est en grande discussion avec une femme. Je reconnaitrai Tyler Crowley n'importe où. Tyler est le type athlétique par excellence. Au lycée et même à l'université il jouait dans l'équipe de football et de basket. Je crois même qu'il a fait partie de l'équipe de course à pied, durant un temps.

Je me souviens de lui, car il avait une vieille fourgonnette Nissan Sentra et grâce à lui, nous pouvions nous rentre n'importe où. Ou presque. Plusieurs fois, elle est tombée en panne d'ailleurs. Des souvenirs mémorables.

\- **_Tyler ?_**

Je me pointe devant eu comme une petite rose fraiche. La femme à ses côtés, semble sur le qui-vive. Elle m'analyse de haut en bas sans gêne et j'arque un sourcil.

\- **_Angela Weber en chair et en os._** Souffle Tyler crisper, avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

Je pensais qu'il serait heureux de me voir. Cependant, Tyler semble froid et irritable avec moi.

\- **_Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la fin de lycée._** Lui dis-je simplement.

\- **_Oui. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai eu des opportunités sportives qui m'ont éloigné de tout le monde._**

Sa copine à un petit sourire en coin.

\- **_Vous êtes ensemble ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Dit-elle doucement. **_Je suis la compagne de Tyler._**

\- **_Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Angela._**

\- **_Roonie !_** Me dit-elle, avant de serrer la main que je lui offre.

\- **_Tu vis ou exactement sur le globe ?_** m'enquis-je joueuse.

Tyler jette un petit coup d'œil derrière moi et son corps se crispe un peu plus. Intéressant. Un bras vient s'enrouler autour de ma hanche et Max m'embrasse sur la joue tendrement.

\- **_Ma belle, ton frère te cherche._** Souffle-t-il dans un putain d'accent français.

J'ignore la dernière réflexion de Max.

\- **_Tyler Crowley, je te présente mon fiancé, Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Les deux hommes ne bougent pas d'un pouce.

\- **_Vous vous connaissez !_** Tranchais-je. **_Et vous n'êtes pas en bon termes_**.

Aucun des deux ne me réponds, mais un petit de silence religieux prend place. Surtout que les gens commencent à un peu trop nous regarder à mon gout.

\- **_Max ? Tu vas m'expliquer_**?

Mon homme souffle un grand coup, boit une gorgée de son verre de vin rouge, puis répond à ma demande.

\- **_J'ai refusé de signer Monsieur Crowley. Il y a plus de trois ans. Avant que tu intègres mon équipe, Angie._**

Maximilien vient de reprendre l'anglais. Et je suis surprise d'entendre Tyler réponde dans cette même langue. Et en plus, il a un très bon anglais, celui de New-York.

\- **_Effectivement, mon niveau était soit disant « instable »._**

\- **_Ce qui était le cas. Je vous avais demandé de revenir un an plus tard… vous ne l'avez pas fait._**

\- **_Car, jetais là !_** tranchais-je dans la langue de Shakespeare. **_Il semble que les deux hommes ne veulent pas que la conversation soit comprise de tous. Et vu le vocabulaire que nous trouve Max et Tyler… je sais que j'ai raison._**

\- **_Tyler, tu n'es pas revenue à cause de moi ?_** m'enquis-je stupéfaite.

\- **_Comment faire confiance à un homme qui réfléchit qu'avec l'argent._** Répond-t-il, en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je suis abasourdie. Tout comme la femme à ses côtés qui semble très mal à l'aise.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

\- **_Ton fiancé subventionne des stations thermales et des hôpitaux, mais il est incapable de voir ce qui se trouve sous son nez._**

J'ai envie de rire pour le coup. Tyler a toujours été le petit nombril du monde… du moins, c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Un sportif avec un putain d'ego de soi.

\- **_Tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi, Tyler Crowley. Je me souviens parfaitement de l'adolescent que tu étais… totalement impatient et hyperactif. Regarde ou ça te mène aujourd'hui !_**

Il est prêt à rétorquer, mais je lève le doigt en l'air l'arrêtant net.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart, tu donné une chance de te montrer à ton meilleur niveau. Te connaissant tu as voulu lui en montrer plein la figure… dans tous les sens du terme. Au mieux de te taire, tu as certainement fait connaitre à tout le monde ton point de vue sur le sujet… y compris dans les médias…_**

Max retire son bar de mon corps… Je redevins en une fraction de seconde son assistante personnelle. Ce n'est pas le premier ancien client ou prospect que je remets en place loin de là.

\- **_Tu aurais dû venir nous voir l'année suivante… Mais, au lieu de ça, tu as préféré tourner les talons quand tu savais que j'étais le bras droit de monsieur Stuart._**

\- **_Bras droit ?_** s'amuse-t-il mauvais. **_Tu n'es que son assistante._**

\- **_Je suis son assistant personnel. C'est moi qui traite tous les dossiers de monsieur Stuart. J'ai mon mot à dire sur tout et n'importe quoi. Si tu m'aurais parlé, j'aurais arranger le rendez-vous._**

\- **_Comme tu as arrangé les choses avec Jessica ? ou avec Ben ?_**

Oh putain de bordel de merde.

\- **_C'est donc ça ? Tu m'en veux pour Ben !?_**

Tyler ne répond pas.

\- **_Merde, Taylor. Tu rate la plus belle occasion de ta vie pour une histoire ratée entre ton meilleur pote et sa copine ?_**

Il ne répond pas.

\- **_Franchement, autant te couper un pied ou un bras… ta carrière risque de finir avant de la voir commencé avec un caractère comme le tiens._**

\- **_Je…_**

\- **_Quoi Tyler ? tu penses être meilleure que nous ?_** Le contrais-je froidement pour le coup.

\- **_Et toi ? Tu penses être meilleure que moi ?_**

\- **_Non. Je sais qui je suis… et d'où je viens._**

\- **_Au bras de ton futur mari multimillionnaire !_** dit-il rangeux.

Max est prêt à intervenir. Tout comme mon frère qui vient de nous rejoindre. Il ne parle pas très bien anglais, mais il le comprend pas trop mal.

\- **_Je suis Angela Weber. Ancienne assistante personnel du talentueux Maximilien Taylor Stuart, actuelle codirectrice en chef de Stuart &Co pour ton information. _**

Je peux clairement le voir blêmir.

\- **_J'aspire à devenir écrivaine, journaliste ou bloggeuse professionnel. Et si j'ai un peu de chance… pourquoi pas faire les trois. Je suis une française adoptée par les Amériques. Je suis la sœur de Joshua et Isaac. Et la fille d'un pasteur luthérien et sa femme._**

Je crois qu'il est très mal à l'aise pour le coup. Je peux que le comprendre… mais, j'ai loin d'avoir fini. Il a voulu commencer, très bien… mais je vais finir pour nous.

\- **_Alors… merci de ne pas me parler de la fortune de Maximilien et de faire comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. J'ai travaillé dure pour être ou j'en suis… jusqu'à devoir être expulsé a ne cause de personne comme toi. Et putain… j'ai même failli me faire kidnapper…_**

\- **_Angie !_**

Max se poste devant moi… je crois qu'il veut me faire taire… et je comprends trop tard. Tout le monde nous écoute. Tout le monde nous regarde. Et putain, je viens de lâcher l'information qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- **_Ça va ?_** Demande-t-il, tandis que je cligne des yeux difficilement.

Max encadre mon visage de ses deux mains.

\- **_J'ai perdu pied._** Chuchotais-je, toujours en anglais.

\- **_Je sais. Le médecin m'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver._**

\- **_Pardonne-moi._**

\- **_Angie, tu n'as rien fait de mal._**

Maximilien m'attire à lui après m'avoir embrassé sur le front et me sert fort contre lui. Je suis tellement bien avec lui. Si entière.

\- **_Angie, viens prendre l'air avec moi._**

Mon frère soutient le regard de Max, mais je fini par le suivre. Et Joshua a eu une bonne idée. Prendre l'air me remet les idées aux claires.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Je fais face à Tyler Corwley et franchement, j'ai juste envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. A la place de ça… je souris doucement. Ce qui le surprend.

\- **_Veuillez excusez ma fiancée. Il semble qu'elle soit encore en plein décalage horaire._**

Puis, je lui tends la main. Il la sert encore sous le choc des révélations et je tourne les talons. J'ai quelques appels à passer concernant ce Tyler. Et surtout, je dois faire venir les deux gardes un peu plus près de nous. Cela dissuadera les autres de venir chatouiller la femme de ma vie. Je peux le supporter quand les gens s'en prenne à moi… mais, hors de question que ça se reproduise devant Angela.

A l'époque, je n'avais pas pris le dossier de Crowley pour une seul raison… l'homme compensait ses difficultés scolaires par ses bons résultats sportifs… je le lui avait clairement fait signalé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Au mieux de revenir avec des preuves de ses capacités diverses et variés, le français avait colporté des fausses raisons de la non signature du contrat.

Monsieur Crowley est un homme espiègle et dangereux. Je vais devoir le garder à l'œil… et je sais que je vais pouvoir utiliser sa future femme comme arme. Je l'ai remarqué en un quart de seconde.

\- **_Nicholas, ici Maximilien… j'ai besoin que tu me fasses des recherches sur Tyler Crowley et sur son entourage._**

\- **_Très bien monsieur. J'informe l'informatique._**

\- **_Merci._**

Je raccroche avec un peu de remord. Nicholas a déjà beaucoup à faire pour moi et pour l'entreprise. Cependant, ce n'est pas une mission pour Chelsea. Loin de là. Bon, je lui donnerai des billets pour un match de NBA ou autre pour le remercier. Avant, je n'aurai pas pensé à faire ce genre de chose. Depuis que je suis avec Angela le relationnel avec mes employés et les gens qui m'entoure semble c'être… améliorer.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je pars à la recherche de Alice et Rosalie, une fois que mon frère décide d'aller chercher Jessica. J'en profite pour m'éclipser. Elles ne devraient pas être très loin. Après avoir fait toutes les pièces, je sors dans la cour centrale. Des souvenirs me remonte instantanément. Surtout en voyant le banc du fond de cour. C'est ici que ma vie amoureuse à commencer. C'est ici, que ma vie de femme à prit un tournant.

Des années auparavant, j'étais assise sur ce même banc et aperçue Ben Cheney. Il était splendide… et je n'avais dieux que pour lui. Cette époque me semble si lointaine tout à coup. Je m'installe sur le banc et regarde autour de moi. C'est ici, que j'ai grandi. Qu'une partie de moi viens.

J'ai un souvenir qui me reviens. Un jour Ben, m'avait demandé de le rejoindre ici. Notre point de rencontre entre les cours et après. Généralement, il me raccompagné chez moi le soir. Des fois, nous le gardions à diner. Ma mère et mon père était fou d'amour pour lui. Les années ont passé, Ben est devenu un membre à part entière de notre famille. Et aujourd'hui, tout ceci est un souvenir. Comme beaucoup d'autre.

Cependant, ce soir-là… Ben ne m'avait pas raccompagné. Il m'avait amené dans un restaurant de la ville. Ma famille était semble-t-il complice. J'avais eu droit à la totale : entrée, plat, dessert, bougie et ambiance romantique. C'est ce soir-là, ou Ben m'avait promis fidélité, amour et … un logement pour nous. C'est ce soir-là, que nous avions pris la décision d'habiter ensemble et de construire notre vie à deux.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essuie la larme qui vient de couler de mon œil. En ce moment, je me sens comme une petite pile électrique… remplit d'émotion et de stress. Le médecin a dit à Max que ça pouvait arriver. Il me l'a dit aussi…mais j'aurai pensé passé au-dessus. Erreur de ma part.

Je décide de retourner auprès de l'homme de ma vie. Les filles sont de toute façon introuvable. Je commence à peine à me lever du banc, mais une main se pose sur mon épaule dénudée, pour m'inviter à y rester. Ce touché, je pourrais le reconnaître même dans le noir. J'ai vécu avec cet homme durant une longue période de ma vie : Ben Cheney. J'avais son nom avant même de croiser ses grands yeux marrons, étrangement amicaux.

\- **_Angela !_** Souffle-t-il, en s'installant à mes côtés.

\- **_Ben_**. Dis-je doucement.

\- **_Ton petit ami semble être dans son élément. Il fait fureur une fois de plus._**

Il ne semble pas mesquin comme les autres fois. Quelque chose a changé. Je peux clairement le remarquer.

\- **_Mon fiancé, Ben_**. Dis-je doucement. **_Max est mon fiancé._** Le reprise avec un petit sourire, qui le fait grimacer.

\- **_Oui. Étrangement, ce détail m'échappe comme toujours._**

Il semble amusé pour le coup. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui sourit.

\- **_Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir._**

\- **_Je te retourne le compliment_**. Dit-il, m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Ben ne me fait plus aucun effet. Plus du tout. Mais, être ici ce soir, dans ce lieu remplit d'émotion et de souvenir, je ne peux que ressentir de l'amour pour cette homme. Et de la compassion.

\- **_Nous voici tous revenus._** Murmure-t-il. **_Nous revoici ici. Sur notre banc._**

\- **_C'est exactement les pensées que j'avais avant ton arrivé._**

Il sourit puis retire ses lunettes qui nettoie avec un chiffon.

\- **_Comment se passe le travail ?_**

\- **_Plutôt pas mal_**. Me répondit-il. **_J'ai de nouveau projet. Je devrai réussir l'article du siècle dans peu de temps._**

\- **_Est-ce que je suis dans l'article ?_** risquais-je un peu moins amical.

\- **_Non, tu peux respirer._**

Il rigole aussitôt et j'en fais de même.

\- **_Par contre, un de mes collègues a écrit un papier sur toit. Il devrait sortir dans un jour ou deux !_**

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- **_Quel est le sujet ?_**

Ben ne répond pas. Il remet ses lunettes sur son nez et regarde dans le vague. Pensif. Intimité. Je comprends alors qu'il est au courant de toute l'affaire.

\- **_Tu es au courant !_** chuchotais-je en serrant mes bras contre moi.

\- **_Ce soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec un magasine réputé à Londres. Je devais y être pour dix-neuf heures… j'ai appelé ce matin pour annulé et reporter le rendez-vous._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_J'allais monter dans l'avion... et je n'arrêter pas de penser à toi. A nous._**

\- **_Ben…_**

\- **_Laisse-moi finir, Angie._**

Ben mon ancien amoureux se tourne totalement vers moi. Il reste tout de même à distance, craignant certainement l'apparition de Max. ce qui risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

\- **_Je suis venu ce soir, pour une seul chose, Angie…_** souffle-t-il la voix fébrile. **_Je suis venu pour vérifier de moi-même. J'avais besoin de savoir, Angie._**

\- **_Je vais bien, Ben. Je te promets._**

\- **_D'où ton altercation avec Tyler ?_**

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

\- **_Tu étais là ?_**

\- **_Oui. Dans l'ombre._** Souffle-t-il doucement.

\- **_Comme toujours_**.

Je roule des yeux et suis surprise de sentir sa main venir récupérer la mienne.

\- **_Angie, je t'aimerai toute ma vie._**

Mon cœur se serre instantanément.

\- **_Je sais que tu as refait ta vie… et moi aussi. Mais, je ne peux pas supprimer les souvenirs et les sentiments. Je suis désolé._**

\- **_Une partie de moi t'aimera toujours, Ben. Mais, mon cœur est à Maximilien maintenant._**

\- **_Je sais. Et le miens est à Eléonore maintenant !_** dit-il gentiment dans un grand sourire.

Je suis pour le coup surprise et heureuse. Pour lui.

\- **_Eléonore ?_** m'enquis-je doucement.

\- **_Oui. Elle travaille dans le même bâtiment que moi. Visiblement, elle suivait mon travail depuis pas mal de temps. Est depuis un mois nous sommes officiellement ensemble._**

\- **_Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Et j'espère que ça fonctionnera entre vous._**

\- **_Merci, Angela_**.

Je sers un peu la main de Ben et relâche sa main.

\- **_Est- ce que je peux récupérer ma fiancée ?_**

Max se pointe devant nous avec deux verres en mains. Un de vin blanc et un de sirop à la menthe. Ben se lève après m'avoir souri.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart, je souhaite m'excuser pour nos derniers entretiens._**

Ben tends la main vers Max. Je me dépêche de me lever et de récupérer mon verre. Le reste ne tient qu'à l'homme de ma vie.

A ma grande surprise Max sert la main de Ben. Mon passé et mon futur enfin réuni et sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- **_Excuse accepter._**

\- **_Tu acceptes un peu trop rapidement, je trouve. Un aveu à faire ?_**

Max sourit et m'administre un clin d'œil.

\- **_J'ai fait mes devoirs, mademoiselle Weber. Je sais que monsieur Cheney ne nous veut pas de mal._**

\- **_Effectivement. Je tiens à Angela. Je ne risquerai pas d'endommager notre relation. Plus maintenant. Pas après ce qui est… arrivé._**

\- **_Nous sommes d'accord. Angela est ma priorité. Et ça l'a toujours été._**

Max tend la main vers moi et j'avance doucement pour la récupérer. Ben comprends que c'est le signal de départ et part rejoindre Edward un peu plus loin en discussion avec Jessica.

\- **_Ça va, princesse ?_**

\- **_J'aime bien t'entendre parler français_** , soufflais-je en me serrant contre lui. **_Mais, ton anglais est tellement fabuleux que je retombe encore amoureuse de toi._**

Il m'embrasse doucement du bout des lèvres et caresse ma joue de son pouce.

\- **_Tu as fait le tour de tes amis ?_** demande-t-il dans sa langue natale.

\- **_Pas vraiment_**! grimaçais-je.

\- **_Bien. Allons donc faire bonne impression._**

\- **_Pas besoin de ça_**. Rigolais-je.

\- **_Que veut tu dire ?_**

Ma petite pique semble l'avoir touché. Je regarde Max avec amour et dévotion. Il est clairement l'incarnation parfaite du beau ténébreux. Max a choisi un costume qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Comme toujours. Il est tout en élégance et style. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Surtout indispensable pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans la mode… et qui possède sa propre entreprise.

\- **_Je suis certaine qu'à ton lycée les filles devaient se pavaner devant toi ?_** lui dis-je charmeuse et complice.

Un sourire ultra séduisant vient se poser sur son visage.

\- **_Tu es certaine de vouloir parler de ça ? Ici ? Maintenant ?_**

\- **_Et pourquoi pas ?_** Dis-je simplement.

Max arque un sourcil jouer.

\- **_Bien. Comme tu voudras_** !

Max me tend son verre de vin blanc et récupéré mon verre de sirops. Ce qui m'étonne un peu.

\- **_Je crois qu'un petit verre d'alcool ne te fera pas de mal, pour poursuivre la conversation du moins._** Souffle Max, en m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Je grimace aussitôt et repose mon verre sur le banc.

\- **_Non merci. Je ne veux rien savoir._**

Je récupère mon verre de ses mains et retourne dans la main… tout en l'entendant rire fortement. Mon dieu que j'aime cet homme. De toutes les façons possible et imaginable.

Nous retournons avec le groupe à l'intérieur. Bella discute avec une femme qui me dit vaguement quelques choses. Elles se tournent vers moi lorsqu'on arrive.

\- **_Angela,_** ** _tu te rappelles de madame Cope ?_**

\- **_La secrétaire du lycée !_** soufflais-je doucement, en les rejoignant.

On discute de longues minutes et madame Cope à même le courage de donner des renseignements croustillants à Max. ce que je me serai bien passé.

\- **_Angela est-ce que tu te souviens de_** ** _monsieur Banner ?_** demande Emmett gaiement.

Il sait très bien que oui. J'étais avec Emmett durant les cours de Sciences. Et monsieur Banner était un professeur très difficile à gérer. Évidemment, Maximilien ne rate pas une occasion pour en apprendre plus. Et surtout avoir de quoi me questionner par la suite.

J'arrive heureusement à me sauver lorsque Rosalie débarque avec monsieur Clapp le prof de sport et monsieur Berty qui enseigner la littérature anglaise.

\- **_Dure de revenir après tant d'années !?_**

Une petite voix m'interrompt lorsque je me sers un verre de jus d'orange. C'est une petite rousse avec plusieurs petites taches de rousseur.

\- **_Oui. Pas évident._** Répondis-je avec une petite grimace.

Elle comprend très vite que je ne la reconnais pas.

\- **_Katie Marshall. J'habite juste à côté de chez les Swan._**

\- **_Oui, bien sûr Katie ! Pardonne-moi._**

\- **_Pas de souci. Je me doute que tu ne te souviens pas de tout le monde._**

\- **_En générale oui. Mais pour ma défense, tu as bien changé._**

\- **_Je te retourne le compliment_**. Dit-elle, simplement.

On se sourit doucement, puis je me rends compte de son ventre arrondi.

\- **_Félicitation pour le futur bébé._**

\- **_Ce sont des jumeaux._** Me contre-t-elle.

\- **_Oh. Wahou._**

\- **_J'ai eu la même réaction face au médecin._** S'amuse-t-elle.

J'en fais de même.

\- **_Tu veux t'assoir, ou autre ?_**

\- **_Mon mari est parti chercher la voiture. Je me fatigue très vite… on va rentrer._**

\- **_Oh ! déjà._**

\- **_Oui. Puis, demain je me lève tôt. Je travaille encore donc._**

\- **_Tu es enceinte de combien de moi ?_**

\- **_Six._**

Je hoche la tête simplement.

\- **_Et tu travail encore ?_** m'étonnais-je.

\- **_Je veux travailler tant que je le peux. Mon mari et moi sommes hôtes pour voyageur._**

\- **_Oh vraiment ? de combien en capacité ?_**

\- **_Une dizaine de personnes par date._**

Incroyable.

\- **_Et ça fonctionne bien ?_**

L'expression de son visage se referme un peu. La tristesse est là. Clairement.

\- **_Nous avons mis un an pour façonné l'endroit à notre image. On arrive tout juste à survivre pour le moment, mais… on garde espoir._**

Je suis prête à en savoir plus, mais un homme nous rejoint. Il a des cheveux noirs ébouriffées, une peau noire et lise qui brille clairement. Il a aussi des dents blanches et bien droites. L'homme porte des vêtements soignée et distingué.

\- **_Angela, voici Matteo… mon conjoint_**.

L'homme sourit grandement en me serrant la main.

\- **_Enchantée, madame Angela._**

Cet homme me fait rire aussitôt. Katie lui explique alors qui je suis. L'homme écoute très attentivement.

\- **_Je crois que je devrais rentrer._**

Katie pose ses deux mains sur son ventre et Matteo passe un bras autour d'elle protecteur.

\- **_La voiture est juste devant, Katie. Vient…_**

Les deux me salut et me remercie du moment passé ensemble. Ce qui me surprend.

\- **_Ça va ?_**

Max me rejoint et nous regardons le couple partir ensemble.

\- **_Oui. Et toi ?_**

\- **_Super. Je crois que je dois encore des places de NBA a ton frère._**

\- **_Mes frères ! m'enquis-je avant de monter sur la pointes des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres._**

\- **_Ok… on verra quand nous seront rentré._**

Je roule des yeux et passe mes bras autour de Max. prenant bien soin de ne pas renverser mon verre sur lui.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Oui, mon amour ?_**

\- **_Demain, nous pouvons faire un détour avant l'aéroport ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr. Que veut tu faire ?_**

Je lui explique alors, mon plan. Pour le coup, il est aussi intrigué que moi lorsque je fini. Et c'est une bonne chose.

*/*

La voiture se gare devant la maison des Swan. Nous ne sommes pas venus voir les Swan… mais, plutôt le couple que nous avons rencontré hier soir. Katie Marshall et son futur époux, actuel père de son enfant à naitre. Katie Marshall n'est pas une de mes amies, juste une connaissance vu qu'elle était au lycée en même temps que moi. Hier, elle m'a fait très bonne impression. J'avais envie de voir si tout ceci était vrai.

Nous descendons en même temps de la voiture. Le chauffeur reste sagement en place. Il a ordre de venir nous chercher si ça prend plus d'une demie heure. Nous avons un avion à prendre pour Paris, si j'en crois Max. Il dit avoir un rendez-vous là-bas. Il ne m'en dit pas plus, ce qui attire ma curiosité.

Pour l'heure, autre chose attire mon attention : la pancarte d'hôte de la maison à droite des Swan.

\- **_Vient_**.

Max récupère ma main et me traine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sonne une fois. Nous attendons quelques secondes avant de voir Matteo nous ouvrir.

\- **_Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ?_**

L'homme est vraiment impressionnant. Grand et musclé.

\- **_Oui, bonjour. Hier nous nous sommes rencontré. Je suis une connaissance du lycée de Katie_** !

Il cligne des yeux rapidement. Puis, sourit grandement dévoilant de grande dent blanche. J'ai encore envie de faire de même. Cet homme à un charisme dingue.

\- **_Oh, oui pardonnez-moi. Venez, Katie se repose à l'étage. Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là._**

\- **_Merci._**

J'entre en première suivi de mon homme. L'intérieur de la maison ressemble à une maison typiquement française. Simple, classieux et clair.

\- **_C'est joli._** Soufflais-je.

\- **_Oui. Très._**

Matteo revient par la suite avec Katie. Elle semble endormie.

\- **_Pardonnez notre intrusion. Après notre conversation de hier, j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

Pour le coup, elle a l'air très surprise.

\- **_Oui. Je vous présente Maximilien Stuart, mon fiancé._**

Katie et Matteo lui servent la main. Ils ont l'air de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agit… et franchement, ça fait un bien fou.

\- **_Nous vivons à New-York, la plupart du temps. Nous repartons aujourd'hui._**

\- **_Oh_**. Souffle Katie.

\- **_On pourrait visite votre maison d'hôte ?_**

Les sourires sur leur visage, me réjouis de ma décision.

\- **_C'est un immense plaisir de vous recevoir. Je vous en prie… vous devez en priorité voire l'extérieur._**

On suit le couple dans le jardin et je crois que c'est la plus belle des découvertes que nous avons de tout notre séjour.

Ce qui se trouve dans nous et absolument magnifique. Dans le jardin en fond, il y a un coin aménagé qui semble sortir d'un conte de fée.

\- **_C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?_**

\- **_Matteo_** ** _!_**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il y a un cercle entier construit en palette. Tout à été modulé pour intégrer le cercle. Le bois à été repeint en brun chaud. Tellement qu'on dirait presque de l'orange. Il y a des cousins et des matelas dessus. Et le tout recouvert sur l'extérieur par des pierres chaudes. Au centre, du sable fin, alors qu'en dehors, de l'herbe très verte et coupé à raz. Le tout est parfaitement entretenu.

\- **_C'est dans un style marocain/oriental tout en aillant une touche occidentale. C'est absolument fabuleux._**

\- **_Merci, nous y avons mis notre cœur._**

Au milieu de ce grand cercle qui peut largement accueillir une trentaine de personnes, nous avons un feu avec un contour de pierre et de sable.

\- **_C'est le coin repos et fin de soirée._**

Max et Matteo, nous rejoigne au même moment. Max semble subjuguer par le travail de Matteo et je dois dire que moi aussi.

\- **_Combien de temps cela vous a pris ?_**

\- **_Presque une année. Mais, je ne regrette pas._**

\- **_Je peux prendre des photos ?_** m'enquis-je, alors que Max test déjà l'endroit.

\- **_Evidement_**.

Je sors mon fidèle appareille photos et commence un shooting, Max se prend même au jeu. J'ai clairement une idée en tête et il semble me suivre sur cette idée.

\- **_Nous pouvons visiter les chambres ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr._**

Katie et son mari son adorable. Ils travaillent dur toute l'année pour faire vivre leur famille. J'ai bien envie de leur donner un coup de pouce. Je peux essayer du moins.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Nous arrivons à Paris dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Ma future épouse à mes côtés. Elle regarde les différents documents sur un dossier sensible qui requit plus d'une personne. Surtout, qu'elle connait le dossier par cœur. Autant qu'elle m'aide.

\- **_Je te verserai une compensation._** Soufflais-je à son oreille, avant de mordiller le haut de son oreille.

Elle ne bronche même pas. Trop concentré sur sa lecture. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

\- **_Mon cœur, qu'elle genre de compensation ?_**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, puis je pose ma main sur son genou dénudé.

\- **_Justement, je souhaite en parler avec toi ?_**

Un coin de sa lèvre se soulève.

\- **_Ma belle, je ne sais pas qui a réalisé cette robe, mais elle te va merveilleusement bien !_**

\- **_Son nom est Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Tu devrais le connaitre. Un type fantastique._**

Je rigole grandement, alors que le véhicule s'arrête.

\- **_Je crois que c'est l'heure, ma belle._**

Angela relève le visage et je suis subjuguer par tant de beauté.

\- **_Je suis incontestablement l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre._**

\- **_Ouais… tu as juste envie de dormir dans ton lit ce soir._**

\- **_Notre lit._** Dis-je, alors que la portière s'ouvre de mon côté.

J'embrasse Angela sur l'épaule pour ne pas abimé le travail des maquilleuses et avoir du rouge à lèvres sur moi face aux photographes, puis sort.

Les flashs m'agressent radicalement. J'essaie d'avoir une expression neutre, tandis que des cris féminins arrive jusqu'à moi. A la surprise, général je leur offre un grand sourire, un mouvement de main que j'espère gracieux) puis, contourne le véhicule pour chercher ma belle fiancée.

Angela sort en récupérant ma main. Je m'empresse de la serrer. Pris d'une envie, je l'embrasse sur le front. Les flashs crépitent à une vitesse hallucinante. Surtout, quand nous avançons sur le tapis rouge. Nous sommes au NRJ Music Award à Paris. Angie était surexcités de savoir que j'avais des places pour cette soirée. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle regarder l'émission chaque année en famille… sauf, les deux dernières années. Mais que Joshua, son frère, lui enregistré et lui envoyé directement.

\- **_Viens, prenons la pause._**

Angela est docile et semble même apprécier le jeu. Nous finissons par monter les marches et une jeune femme chargé de nous placer, nous demande de la suivre. Evidemment, sur notre chemin je reconnais des visages.

\- **_Max, est-ce que c'est Madonna ?_**

\- **_Oui_**. Dis-je doucement, en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Une fois à nos places, je regarde Angela papillonner de gauche à droite. Elle est vraiment mignonne avec ses yeux pétillants. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon demi-frère débarque avec une femme mannequin sans l'ombre d'un doute à son bras. Angela me regarde du coin de l'œil avant de se lever. J'en fais de même.

\- **_Colton, ravie de te revoir._**

\- **_Merci Angela. Tu es magnifique. Une robe de la nouvelle collection ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Ma future épouse sourit de toutes ses dents et sert rapidement Colton dans ses bras. Je lui sers la main, je me réinstalle, invitant tout le monde à faire de même. C'est une grande première pour moi et la famille Stuart. Faire front aux ragots et être unis à une même soirée… impensable, il y a quelques années encore.

Angela salut rapidement d'un mouvement de main, la cavalière de Colton. Ce dernier ne nous la présente même pas.

\- **_Prêt pour le show ?_** dis-je avant d'embrasser mon ange.

\- **_Plus que ça._**

Elle a l'air au paradis…et je le suis aussi, lorsqu'elle se comporte avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Le spectacle commence enfin. Tout au long de la soirée, de nombreuse personnalités française vont sur la scène pour remettre un prix ou pour chanter. Angela met un point d'honneur à me donner des précisions… heureuse comme toujours de me faire partager son monde et ses lumières.

\- **_Chérie, tu sais que tu vas devoir devenir mon assistante personnel…encore !_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_** s'étonne-t-elle.

\- **_D'un part, car tu es toujours avec moi. A tout moment de ma vie._**

Elle rougie instantanément.

\- **_Et surtout car tu aimes ça._**

\- **_Oui, j'aime ça._** Dit-elle doucement.

\- **_Et je suis l'homme le plus heureux quand tu te comportes comme mon bras droit. Tu le sais non ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je crois qu'elle va m'embrasser, mais Angela est pleine de surpris… elle fait glisser son nez au dernier moment sur ma joue et remonte vers mon oreille.

\- **_Ne gâche pas ma soirée._**

\- **_Jamais._** Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ce qui me vaut d'ailleurs les railleries de mon demi-frère. Et aussi un rapide coup de caméra qui sera certainement diffusé sur les télévisions françaises.

\- **_Bingo… tu vas faire le buzz !_** tranche Colton, en rigolant grandement.

Pour cause, nous venons aussi de passer sur les écrans géants.

\- **_Bon dieu, les français son pire que les américains !_** grognais-je.

Durant les pubs, Angie essaie de faire du social avec la femme à sa droite et avec Colton. Personnellement, j'essaie de répondre à quelques mails urgents de Chelsea et Nicholas. Je dois même sortir à un moment pour passe un appel indispensable pour la prochaine collection qui est bientôt terminé. Lorsque je reviens, Angela semble contrariée.

Je passe une main sur sa nuque et la masse un peu.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_**

Elle n'a pas besoin de parler. Mon regard est alors, attiré par une femme qui remonte l'allé central. J'arque un sourcil. Elle a osé venir ici. Et certainement venir voir Angela pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

\- **_Elle est venue ?_** pestais-je en me tournant vers Angela.

\- **_A ton avis !_**

Sa voix est colérique. Je peux clairement savoir pourquoi. Adrianne Palicki est une actrice américaine avec des origines polonaise et hongroise. Il se trouve que je suis plus ou moins sortie avec elle, ou flirté pour énerver Angie.

\- **_Maximilien, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais !_**

Adrianne est prête à m'embrasser sur la joue, cependant mon demi-frère Colton, se redresse au même moment. Tomber nez à nez avec elle. Sa copine à coté glousse grandement.

\- **_Oh pardon…_**

Mon frère ne bouge pas pour autant.

\- **_Vous êtes ?_** s'enquit Adrianne pour le coup très irrité.

\- **_Pas intéressé !_** Tranche froidement Colton. **_Et Maximilien non plus_**.

Les deux se regardent dans les blancs des yeux de longues minutes. Angela attrape ma main et je comprends pourquoi. Adrianne est attiré par sa bague et je jubile intérieurement.

\- **_Donc les rumeurs sont vraies._**

\- **_Adrianne, tu te ridiculise._** Dis-je simplement.

Elle semble interloquée. Surprise.

\- **_Je n'apprécie pas ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi et encore moins envers ma fiancée Angela. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens d'elle_**.

Adrianne plisse les yeux.

\- **_Tu aimes donc ce genre de fille !?_**

\- **_J'aime cette femme. Nuance._**

\- **_Mais…_**

\- **_Madame Palicki !_**

Angela élève la voix. Plus qu'elle ne devrait le faire en public.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart n'est pas disposé à vous parler de sa vie personnelle pour le moment. Si vous souhaitez un rendez-vous professionnel, nous vous invitons à prendre contact avec sa firme ou avec moi-même. Pour information, je n'ai pas changé de numéro de portable !_**

Dieu que j'aime cette femme. Encore plus, quand elle devient une petite lionne sauvage, prête à tout pour me garder en sécurité face à ce genre de femme.

Adrianne regarde mal à l'aise son entourage. Tous la fixe, amusée. Moi y comprit.

\- **_Bien. Nous parlerons plus tard !_**

\- **_Parfait !_** souffle mon ange.

Adrianne tourne les talons. Colton souffle de contentement avant de taper dans la main de ma fiancée.

\- **_Une vraie tigresse._** M'enquis-je avant de porter sa main avec la bague à mes lèvres pour l'embrassé.

\- **_Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir un entretien avec elle, Max._**

\- **_Le seul entretient qu'elle aura mon cœur c'est avec mes assistants ou mieux avec mes avocats !_**

\- **_Bien._**

Cette femme est parfaite. Totalement et royalement compatible avec moi. Dans tous les sens du terme.

\- **_Tu es fabuleuse._**

\- **_Ne l'oublie pas_**. Dit-elle amuser.

Comment pourrais-je l'oublié ? Jamais. Cette fille est toute ma vie maintenant. Et pour toujours.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Ce matin, le réveille est doux. Tendre. Délicat. Maximilien est collé à moi. Il m'embrasse un peu partout sur le corps. Particulièrement dans le cou et les seins.

\- **_Bonjour,_** dis-je, la voix encore endormi en passant les mains, dans la chevelure de rêve de l'homme qui partage mon lit.

\- **_Bonjour, déesse._**

\- **_Tu as l'air en forme._**

\- **_Je le suis,_** souffle-t-il en collant sa virilité contre le bas de mon corps.

Je ris malgré moi.

\- **_Tu es insatiable._**

\- **_Tu ne t'en plein pas, j'espère._**

\- **_Absolument pas_**. Dis-je, le serrant encore plus contre moi.

Je ne pourrai me plaindre de ce genre de détail. Bien au contraire. Le jour ou faire l'amour avec Max me poserai problème, j'aurai du souci à nous faire pour notre couple. Si couple existe encore.

\- **_Tu es encore partie dans tes songes, Angie._**

\- **_Pardon._**

je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Max me fait rouler sur le dos et me surplomb.

\- **_Je t'ennuie ?_** Réclame-t-il amusé.

\- **_Un peu._** Rigolais-je, très joueuse.

Ni une, ni deux... je me retrouve à gigoter dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses chatouilles infernales. J'ai toujours été douillette. Encore plus avec les chatouilles. Mes frères adorés m'en faire également et je hurlais dans la maison pour qu'un de mes parents viennent à mon renfort. Ça marcher avec ma mère. Pas mon père.

\- **_Angie, je vais te demander quelques choses... mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas poser de question et de seulement profiter. Tu penses en être capable ?_** Dit-il, en arrêtant son traitement.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

\- **_Je peux essayer ?_** Proposais-je.

\- **_D'accord. Marché conclus._**

Max se lève de mon corps et me pointe du doigt. J'arque aussitôt un sourcil.

\- **_Tu vas te préparer. Et me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Tu as vingt minutes._** Souffle-t-il, en regardant rapidement l'horloge contre le mur de la chambre.

\- **_Que vingt minutes ?_** M'enquis-je rapidement.

\- **_Plus que dix-neuf, ma douce._**

Ne perdant aucune minute de plus, je sors du lit en le repoussant gaiement et cours jusqu'à la salle de bain. Évidemment, il m'avait aussitôt rejoint sous le jet d'eau... rendant les dix neuves minutes, plus torride que jamais.

Je ne connaissais pas les pensées de l'homme qui partage ma vie, mais je dois avouer que la sensation est exquise. Ne pas savoir où l'on va et pour faire quoi, me plaisait beaucoup.

\- **_Tu as fini de manger ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je repose ma tasse de thé vide et regarde l'homme devant moi, les yeux pétillants.

\- **_Tu as l'air heureuse !_** Murmure-t-il, en attrapant ma main par-dessus la table.

\- **_Je le suis. Je vais passer ma journée avec toi._**

\- **_Et ça te rends heureuse ?_** Dit-il arquant un sourcil.

\- **_Bien sûr._** Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **_Pas toi ?_**

\- **_Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Angela. Tu le sais particulièrement. Mais, si je te proposer un peu plus qu'une journée ?_**

Il semble content de la tournure que prend la conversation.

\- **_Que veut tu dire ?_**

\- **_J'ai réussi à m'organiser et à prendre quelques jours de congés._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Donc... on va pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rigole-t-il, tandis que je t'en les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- **_C'est trop bien._**

\- **_Tu as des idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?_**

Sans hésiter, je lui fournis la liste de mes souhaits pour cette journée. Il écoute avec attention. Comme toujours, lorsque je lui parle. C'est ce qui me plaît également chez lui. J'ai l'impression à ses yeux d'être la personne la plus importante et c'est ce qui me fait vivre tellement bien dans ma peau.

\- **_Et, qu'elle serait tes souhaits dans la vie ? Que voudrait tu faire part dessus tout au monde ?_**

Mince. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de questions.

\- **_Tu as pris combien de jours de congés ?_** Risquais-je, en arquant un sourcil.

\- **_Ne t'occupe pas des détails. Juste dit moi. J'ai envie de savoir ce qui te passionne réellement. En plus de tout ce que je sais déjà._**

Oui. Car, il sait déjà tout de moi. Littéralement tout.

\- **_J'aimerai..._**

Je me cale contre le dossier de ma chaise et pose mon index en travers de mes lèvres. Je tapote deux fois dessus, avant de répondre.

\- **_La liste risque d'être longue. J'ai déjà réfléchis à ma liste de rêve et de chose à faire, Max._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_** Dit-il tout à coup, encore plus intrigué. **_Dit moi, je veux tout savoir..._**

\- **_Bien. Je vais te donner dix rêves qui sont sur ma liste. Les autres, tu les auras plus tard._**

\- **_Très bien. Je t'écoute._**

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis compte sur mes doigts en même temps que je lui donne un de mes rêves.

\- **_Sauter en parachute. Faire du surf sur une très longue vague._**

\- **_Tu surf ?_** S'étrangle-t-il tout à coup.

\- **_Oui. Depuis mes dix ans._**

Je viens de l'impressionne. J'adore ça. Surtout que nous en sommes qu'à mon deuxième rêve. Évidemment, pas dans l'ordre de préférence.

\- **_Ensuite,_** dis-je en levant le troisième doigt de ma main droite, **_j'aimerai nager avec les dauphins, à l'océan de préférence._**

\- **_Ok._**

\- **_Voir une Aurore Boréale. Faire une grande tyrolienne au-dessus du vide. Faire le carnaval de Rio._**

Je lève mon septième doigt.

\- **_Profiter d'un coucher de soleil assise sur le sable chaud d'une plage._**

Je lève un autre doigt.

\- **_Dormir dans un igloo._**

Évidement ça le fait tout de suite rire.

\- **_Tu es frileuse._**

\- **_Je sais. Justement._** Le contrais-je, en lui tirant la langue.

Ce qui évidement lui fait rouler des yeux.

\- **_Il en reste deux._**

\- **_Les deux vont de pair en réalité. J'aimerai avoir de enfants et leur transmettre un état d'esprit positive et surtout une bonne éducation._**

\- **_Je valide._**

\- **_Et enfin... me marier sur une plage paradisiaque au clair de lune._**

\- **_Tu as dit ne pas avoir de préférence pour le mariage._** Souffle-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_C'est le cas. Car, je me marie avec toi._**

\- **_Je ne comprends pas._**

\- **_Je veux simplement devenir ta femme et être un couple heureux. Ce sont que des souhaits..._**

\- **_Réalisable, Angela._**

\- **_Je sais... mais... ce que je veux c'est faire ton bonheur. Tu comprends ?_**

Max reste silencieux.

\- **_Tu aurais peut-être dû me parler de ton souhait de mariage, non ?_**

\- **_Tu le sais maintenant._** Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Mais, Max reste encore très silencieux pour le coup. Je dois le faire revenir sur terre.

\- **_Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai déjà rayer sur la liste ?_**

Il tique aussitôt. Ses yeux deviennent pétillants. J'adore ça.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_J'ai pu retirer de ma liste plusieurs choses... et pratiquement toutes grâce à toi._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

Voilà. L'homme fière que je connais revient à la surface.

\- **_Bien sûr. Nous sommes allés à Venise. C'était un de mes grands rêves. Et nous avons fait de la gondole._**

\- **_C'était sur ta liste ?_** Questionne-t-il, vraiment surprit.

\- **_Bien sûr. Il y avait aussi... hum..._**

Je fais mine de réfléchir un instant, mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle rêve j'ai pu retirer de ma liste grâce à lui.

\- **_Aller voir un concert et me retrouver dans les loges._**

\- **_Jared Leto._** Grogne-t-il, ce qui me fait rire grandement.

\- **_Hey, oui. J'ai aussi visiter New-York, comme jamais je n'aurai pu le faire dans ma vie. J'ai voyager dans six pays de ma liste._**

Il fronce aussitôt les sourcils et je lui énumère rapidement les lieux où il m'a déjà emmené.

\- **_Japon, Allemagne, Angleterre, Italie et l'Espagne._**

\- **_Ça n'en fait que cinq._** S'amuse-t-il.

\- **_Oui... mais, la France et l'Amérique compte comme un demie pays chacun._**

Je rigole et il me suit rapidement. J'aurai pu m'arrêter là. Mais, je n'ai pas fini. C'est lui qui à lancer le sujet après-tout.

\- **_J'ai aussi pu manger dans des restaurants étoilés._**

\- **_Tu avais vraiment ça sur ta liste ?_** Risque-t-il.

\- **_Oui. Pour une fille comme moi qui débarque d'une ville française, avec une éducation basique, un restaurant étoilé figure forcément sur la liste des rêves, Max._**

\- **_Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être..._**

\- **_Grossier ? Prétentieux ?_**

\- **_Un peu des deux._** Souffle-t-il, timidement.

J'adore le voir aussi mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il me laisse voir un peu plus de lui à chaque fois. Et, je suis aussi une des rares à le voir dans un tel état. C'est assez flatteur.

\- **_J'ai aussi fait de l'hélicoptère grâce à toi. Même si je sais maintenant que je n'aime pas ça._**

Il grimace et je continue l'air de rien.

\- **_J'ai pu voir des matchs sportifs impressionnant. Entre autre des matchs de la NBA. Et ça rends dingue mes frères encore aujourd'hui._**

\- **_Je crois que je vais devoir offrir des places à ta famille._**

\- **_Je crois aussi._** Dis-je, sur le ton de la confidence

\- **_Autre chose ?_** S'amuse-t-il.

\- **_Oui... la liste peut être longue... mais, j'ai un dernier point à t'avouer aujourd'hui._**

\- **_Je t'écoute._**

\- **_J'ai grâce à toi, découvert ce que signifier le réel sens du mot « amour » et surtout la signification de l'amour._**

\- **_Angie..._**

\- **_Ma vie de femme à réellement commencer, quand j'ai fait ta connaissance. Que tu le veuille ou non._**

\- **_Je le veux._** Dit-il rapidement, avant de se lever.

Je le vois naturellement contourner la table et me tirer par le bras pour me mettre debout. La seconde qui suit, j'ai les fesses contre la table et Maximilien entre mes jambes qui m'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. C'est un baiser torride. Fiévreux. Et c'est tout ce que j'aime.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien T. Stuart._**

J'ai toutes les informations qui me manquer et bien plus encore. Angela m'a fourni les dernières munitions, dont j'avais besoin pour mettre en place la suite du programme. Et, elle ne va pas être déçu. Loin de là. Actuellement, je suis dans mon bureau. J'ai simulé un appel urgent suite à un mail professionnel pour pouvoir passer un appel personnel. Et pas n'importe lequel.

\- **_Nico Erik Rosberg prêt à servir le grand Maximilien Taylor Stuart._** Souffle-t-il gaiement dans le téléphone.

\- **_Idiot. Tout est en place ?_**

\- **_Yes, mec. Tout le monde est prêt._**

\- **_Vraiment tout le monde ?_** M'enquis-je.

\- **_Oui, déstresse un peu... tu risques de nous claquer entre les doigts._**

\- **_Bien. J'ai d'autres trucs à planifier pour le lendemain... tu peux noter et m'informer de l'avancer ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr. Heureusement que je suis ton meilleur pote. Sinon, y a longtemps que j'aurais tout envoyé balader._** Siffle-t-il.

\- **_Tu me fais chier à râler, Nico._** Beuglais-je, juste pour la forme.

\- **_Vas-y, je t'écoute._**

Je sais qu'il râle, mais il adore son nouveau poste et ses nouvelles responsabilités. Je peux clairement l'entendre et m'en rendre compte au son de sa voix. Il est heureux. Tout comme moi.

\- **_Ok. Essaie de voir si c'est possible de nager avec les dauphins._**

\- **_Rien que ça ?_** S'amuse Nico rapidement. ** _Quoi d'autre ?_**

\- **_Si tu peux avoir du matériel pour le surf, ça pourrait être cool._**

\- **_C'est comme si c'était fait. Je m'occupe de tout._**

\- **_Ok. S'il y a besoin, je suis joignable par mail seulement. Je pourrais toujours faire croire que je travail._**

\- **_Super. A plus et bon courage._**

\- **_Merci. On se retrouve bientôt._**

Je raccroche avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Angela, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends pour les jours à venir... mais, tu vas retomber amoureuse de moi. J'en suis sûr.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Maximilien à préparer nos affaires. Une valise pour moi et une pour lui.

\- **_Nous partons loin ?_**

\- **_Aucune question, madame Weber._**

\- **_Max !_** Ronchonnais-je.

Il me fait taire en me claquer gentiment le fessier.

\- **_Prends ton sac et grimpe dans l'ascenseur._**

Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'exécute. A ma grande surprise, Max nous fait monter sur le toit. Et mon teint devient presque livide.

\- **_Max ?_**

\- **_Tout ira bien._**

\- **_J'ai le mal de l'air._**

\- **_Tu avais mangé des crustacés la dernière fois que tu es monté dans un hélicoptère, Angela. Tu dois me faire confiance._**

\- **_La dernière fois, j'avais mal au ventre et au cœur durant les douze heures qui ont suivi. Tu veux vraiment commencer notre temps libre de cette façon ?_**

Je suis toujours dans l'ascenseur, les bras croiser sur mon torse, tandis que le pilote et son assistant ont récupérer nos affaires. Ils sont maintenant dans ce fichu hélicoptère et semble se moquer légèrement de moi.

\- **_Mon cœur, tu dois me faire confiance._**

\- **_Non, merci._** Dis-je à demi-mot.

Max fini par tendre le bras vers moi et m'attraper la hanche. Il tire un bon coup et me fait sortir du carré métallique. Je hurle et il me réceptionne contre son corps ferme.

\- **_Max ?_** Dis-je la voix tremblante.

\- **_Je m'occupe de tout._**

Il me porte par la suite comme une jeune mariée et franchement, ça me plaît beaucoup. Il doit le voir, puisqu'il m'embrasse le bout du nez, avant de marcher vers le fichu engin volant. Une fois installer, le pilote nous fait signe de mettre les casques et il décolle.

Le début est un peu chaotique, mais plus les minutes passent et mieux je me sens. La sensation d'avoir la tête dans les nuages n'est pas qu'une phrase dites au hasard. J'ai pour une fois dans ma vie, l'impression de survoler la vie réelle. C'est un luxe incroyable. D'en haut, nous avons une vue unique et exceptionnel. Finalement, le trajet n'est pas si désagréable et je me surprends même à sourire. Max me tient la main tout le long du trajet. Notre course se fini à l'aéroport. Une fois sur la terre ferme, je remercie grandement l'homme qui partage ma vie.

\- **_Merci de m'avoir obligé à le faire._**

\- **_Avec plaisir._**

\- **_Bien. C'est quoi la suite du programme ?_**

\- **_Tu ne sauras rien, Angela. C'est une surprise. Et tu n'es pas censé posé des questions._**

\- **_Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir._**

\- **_Je sais. C'est ce qui est encore plus cool de mon point de vue._**

\- **_Idiot._**

Max fini par nous faire entrer dans son jet privé. Je remarque tout de suite, que les stores sont tous fermé. Sans exception. Il ne veut vraiment pas que je sache. Bien. Je jouerai donc le jeu. Juste pour lui faire plaisir.

*/*

Je me suis endormi, contre le corps délicat de Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Et, j'ai super bien dormi.

\- **_Angie ?_**

Max m'embrasse sur la joue, tout en continuant à me caresser les cheveux.

\- **_Angie ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de mon rêve._**

\- **_Croit moi, tu vas vouloir vivre l'instant présent._**

Cette fois, il a toute mon attention. Je me redresse lentement et remarque que nous avons déjà atterrie.

\- **_Où sommes-nous ?_**

\- **_Je peux garder le suspect encore un petit peu ?_**

J'arque aussitôt un sourcil, en le voyant me sortir un bandeau pour les yeux de je ne sais où !

\- **_Je dois m'inquiéter ?_**

\- **_Toujours !_** S'amuse-t-il.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui fait signe de me mettre le bandeau. Il ne se fait pas prier. Max me porte pour sortir de l'avion et nous entrons dans une voiture par la suite. Je perds tous mes repères et surtout le temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure le trajet. Mais, le véhicule fini par s'immobiliser. Max me souffle de ne pas bouger. La portière s'ouvre. Il sort, puis passe une fois encore ses bras autour de moi pour me porter.

\- **_Je vais vraiment prendre goût à ça. Tu le sais ?_**

\- **_Je l'espère de tout mon cœur._** Dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la nuque.

Je crois que je rougie un peu à ce moment-là. Mais, il ne le remarque pas. Max marche un peu... puis, me pose à terre. Hum...

\- **_Du sable ?_** M'enquis-je totalement surprise.

Je comprends mieux pour quoi, il m'a demandé de retirer mes chaussures. Sans dire un mot, Maximilien retire le bandeau de mes yeux. Le spectacle devant moi, me coupe la voix. Maximilien vient se poster derrière moi et me tient par la taille.

\- **_Angela Weber, Ange de ma vie,_** murmure-t-il à mon oreille sensuellement, **_bienvenue au paradis._**

Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. Devant moi, de l'eau à perte de vue. Ainsi que du sable blanc absolument fantastique. J'en ai d'ailleurs presque mal aux yeux. Il semble que nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil me paraît assez bas. Max pose son menton et sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- **_Tu aimes ?_**

\- **_C'est juste parfait, Max._** Murmurais-je, pour ne pas briser le moment.

J'ai très envie de me tourner pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'ai pas envie de rater une seconde du spectacle devant mes yeux.

\- **_Le coucher de soleil à lieu dans moins d'une heure._**

\- **_Merci._** Dis-je la voix un peu tremblante. **_Merci du fond du cœur, de m'avoir permis d'être ici._**

\- **_Je ferai tout pour toi. Absolument tout._**

\- **_Je n'en demandé pas autant._** Dis-je heureuse.

\- **_Tu voulais voir le coucher de soleil au bord de mer... ton vœu est exaucé._**

\- **_J'ai aussi fait le vœu de sauter en parachute._** Le taquinais-je.

\- **_Doucement avec les vœux, petit démon. Tu as eu droit à un tour en hélicoptère, une surprise en t'emmenant ici et un coucher de soleil._** **_Demain nous pourrons aller faire du surf sur une très longue vague_**. S'amuse-il.

\- **_Oui. Je le veux._** Rigolais-je.

\- **_Nous pourrions aussi... Nager avec les dauphins !_**

\- **_Ça serait magique. Mais pour le moment, je veux simplement profiter d'un coucher de soleil assise sur le sable chaud d'une plage avec la personne qui compte le plus à mon cœur._**

\- **_Moi ?_** Dit-il joueur.

\- **_Oui. Toi monsieur Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Merci beaucoup pour ce beau cadeau._**

\- **_Tu es loin d'avoir fini en surprise Angela... cependant, je te propose de profiter de la vue et de nous._**

\- **_C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin._**

Les minutes passent. Cependant, il ne semble pas en avoir fini avec moi.

\- **_Humm..._**

Max me retourne et je lui fais face. Il semble que ses yeux pétillent de malice.

\- **_Je te propose un peu mieux._**

\- **_Que veut tu dire ?_**

Il sourit comme un petit enfant. J'aime le voir aussi de bonne humeur. Il est même heureux. Ce qui est mon plus beau cadeau pour dire vraie.

\- **_Je ne sais pas..._**

Max fait mine de réfléchir.

\- **_Peut-être un fond musical serait idyllique pour ce paysage._**

\- **_De la musique ?_**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... ni mes oreilles. Max me fait pivoter vers la gauche de la plage. Il y a un piano. Un type est assis, il se met naturellement à jouer du piano. Une chanson douce et délicate. Une chanson que je connais que trop bien.

\- **_Est-ce que c'est John Legend ?_** M'étranglais-je.

Max ne répond pas, mais je comprends à son regard que je dis vraie. Merde. Il a vraiment fait venir John Legend ici ? Sur une plage au bout du monde ?

\- **_Max, où sommes-nous ?_**

\- **_Sur une île de l'Océan Indien._**

\- **_Qu'elle île ?_** M'étranglais-je, vivement.

\- **_Les Seychelles, ma belle._**

Putain de merde. Cependant, j'étais loin. Très loin de me douter que tout ceci était programmer depuis très, très, très longtemps. Maximilien Taylor Stuart, le grand est unique m'avait baladé depuis longtemps. Pas en mal heureusement. Non. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que je ne me rends compte de rien et pour m'organiser un tel événement. Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait John Legend. Peut-être le connaît-il pas. En tout cas, il est là.

\- **_Vient._**

Max attrape ma main et me fait avancer vers le piano. Incroyable.

\- **_C'est quand même dingue._**

Il rit doucement à côté de moi. John Legend en chair et en os est juste en train de jouer une de mes chansons favorites : « _All of me »._ Une chanson tellement incroyable à mon sens. Et qui reflète l'amour à l'état pur.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth**  
 _Que ferais-je sans ta charmante bouche_  
 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**  
 _Qui m'aspire, et m'expulse_

 _Mon dieu, cette voix. Elle est tellement belle._

 **Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**  
 _J'ai la tête qui tourne, sans blague, je ne peux te cerner_  
 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**  
 _Que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête_  
 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**  
 _Je suis dans ta course magique et mystérieuse_  
 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**  
 _Et je suis tellement étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais ça va aller_

 _Je murmure, tout en pensant aux paroles de cette chanson. Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette chanson soit si puissance à cet instant. Ce sont des mots qui me touchent. Car, cette chanson me fait penser à Maximilien. Lui. Rien que lui._

 **My head's under water**  
 _Ma tête est sous l'eau_  
 **But I'm breathing fine**  
 _Mais je respire bien_  
 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**  
 _Tu es folle et je perds la tête_

 _C'est là, que je remarque une personne marche dans ma direction. En réalité, plusieurs personnes. Qui avance d'un peu partout. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux pour le coup._ _Nicholas Rids, mon meilleur ami et l'assistant de Max n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de moi. Il a une rose rouge entre les mains. Il me la tend, avec un immense sourir,e avant qu'une autre personne ne m'en donne une autre : Brenda Linckle. Ma meilleure amie à New-York. Elle m'offre la rose et me sert rapidement dans ses bras. Juste avant que John Legend continue sa chanson. Le refrain. Les gens continues à venir à moi._

 **'Cause all of me**  
 _Parce que mon être entier_  
 **Loves all of you**  
 _Aime tout de toi_

 _Poppy Stuart me saute carrément dans les bras et sa mère m'aide à la réinstaller sur ses jambes. Elles m'offrent toutes les deux une rose... blanche cette fois. Charles Tompson le mari de Mathilda m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, avant de me donner lui aussi une rose rouge._

 **Loves your curves and all your edges**  
 _Aime tes courbes et tous tes contours_  
 **All your perfect imperfections**  
 _Toutes tes parfaites imperfections_

 _Les trois suivant sont juste adorable. Jessica Stanley qui sort avec mon frère Joshua porte une jolie robe d'été, mon frère un short de plage. Torse nu. Mon autre frère Isaac, est un peu plus habillé. Il porte une veste de costume noir, avec un short en guise de bas. Je dois dire que ça lui va très bien._

 _-_ _ **Hey, petite sœur.**_

 _Isaac me sert fort contre lui, accompagné par les paroles du chanteur toujours._

 **Give your all to me**  
 _Donne-toi à moi toute entière_  
 **I'll give my all to you**  
 _Je te donnerai tout de moi_

 _Joshua prend la place de son jumeau. Et me broie les os. Ou presque._

 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 _Tu es ma fin et mon commencement_  
 **Even when I lose I'm winning**  
 _Même quand je perds je gagne_

 _Jessica m'offre un grand sourire et me tends une rose rouge. Mes frères une rose blanche._

 _-_ _ **Merci.**_ _Dis-je la gorge nouée, par tant d'émotion._

 **'Cause I give you all... of me**  
 _Parce que je te donne tout... de moi_  
 **And you give me all... of you**  
 _Et tu me donnes tout... de toi_

 _Je ris en voyant Colton Stuart. Le frère ou du moins, le demi-frère de Max me tendre une rose rouge. Il semble mal à l'aise._

 _-_ _ **Merci, Colton.**_

 _-_ _ **Avec plaisir.**_

 **How many times do I have to tell you** _  
_ _Combien de fois devrais-je te dire_ _  
_ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too** _  
_ _Que même lorsque tu pleures tu es magnifique aussi_

 _Il laisse aussitôt sa place à_ _Nico Erik Rosberg, le meilleur ami de Maximilien. Il ne prend pas de pincette avec moi. Il me soulève du sol et m'offre un petit tour dans les airs, avant de me reposer._

 _-_ _ **Pour toi.**_ _Termine-t-il, en m'offrant une autre rose._

 _Heureusement, Max me les récupérer au fur et à mesure. Car, sinon, je ne pourrais jamais embrasser nos amis et nos familles. Et c'est loin d'être terminé._

 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move**  
 _Le monde t'enfonce, je suis là à chaque mouvement_  
 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**  
 _Tu es ma ruine, tu es ma muse_  
 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**  
 _Ma pire distraction, mon rhythm and blues_  
 **I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**  
 _Je ne peux arrêter de chanter, ça résonne dans ma tête pour toi_

 _Les suivants sont nombreux. Et j'adore l'idée. Il y a Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Quil, Embry et Paul... mon meilleur ami en France. Je lui saute dessus sans cérémonie. Heureusement, il me réceptionne sans grand mal. Ce qui entraîne par la suite un câlin groupé. Ce qui fait rire tout le monde sur cette plage. Je reste dans leur bras un sacré bout de temps. J'en ai besoin._

 **My head's under water**  
 _Ma tête est sous l'eau_  
 **But I'm breathing fine**  
 _Mais je respire bien_  
 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**  
 _Tu es folle et je perds la tête_

 _Je reste contre eux... tout le long du refrain. Je sais que d'autre personnes attendent, mais pour le moment je veux juste profiter de mes amis._

 _-_ _ **On aura le temps de se faire des câlins et des bisous, Angela.**_ _S'amuse Emmett, en rompant le câlin groupé._

 _J'ai les larmes qui ont coulé sur les joues. Edward se dépêche de les essuyés avant de laisser la place à Jared Leto._

 _-_ _ **Salut beauté.**_

 _Il me prend dans ses bras rapidement, m'offre un baiser sur la joue et laisse la place à… mes parents._

 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**  
 _Cartes sur table, nous montrons tous deux nos cœurs_  
 **Risking it all, though it's hard**  
 _Risquant tout, bien que ce soit difficile_

 _Ma mère est en larmes, tout comme moi. Et mon père semble très mal à l'aise. Sans prendre des pincettes, je prends mes deux parents dans les bras. Ça surprend Éric_ _Weber en bon pasteur qu'il est. Ma mère me rend mon accolade et je me sens plus légère._

 _-_ _ **Je crois que cet homme t'aime profondément.**_ _Souffle-t-elle, avant de me quitter._

 _Heureusement, il n'y a plus personne. Ou du moins pour le moment._

 **I give you all... of me**  
 _Je te donne tout... de moi_  
 **And you give me all... of you**  
 _Et tu me donnes tout... de toi_

Je pivote vers le piano, tandis que la chanson se fini en douceur. J'applaudis John Legend qui vient d'être rejoins par sa splendide femme. Tout le monde en fait autant... il y a même des sifflements qui me font rire malgré les larmes.

Je me tourne finalement vers Maximilien Taylor Stuart. Le seul et l'unique. Un des rares hommes au monde à réussir à me faire croire que les comptes de fée existent encore. Et que tout est possible sur terre. Il a un bouquet de fleur en main. Des roses rouges et blanches. Toutes les roses que nos proches m'ont offerts. Certainement des roses que Max à soigneusement sélectionner.

Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration et se reculer d'un grand pas. J'aurai préféré qu'il s'avance, que je puisse le toucher. Mais, il n'en fait rien. Max prend une grande inspiration. Et lentement, je le vois poser genou à terre... le bouquet de fleur tendu vers moi. Mon cœur s'arrête instantanément de battre. C'est la sensation que j'éprouve du moins.

\- **_Angela Weber, cela fait deux ans que nos chemins se sont croisé. Deux ans ou nous nous sommes tournées autour. Et depuis que tu fais partie de ma vie, je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est pourquoi..._**

Il s'arrête pour respirer un peu mieux et souffler. Ce qui fait rire nos proches. Max est aussi ému que moi. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, sur son visage et sa façon de se tenir. Mais, je peux aussi l'entendre au son délicat et fébrile de sa voix. Il y a tant d'émotion visible à ce moment. Et c'est très rare.

\- **_Angela Weber, mon ange._** Souffle-t-il, en récupérant ma main.

Mon autre main libre est posée sur ma bouche. Sous le choc.

\- **_Veux-tu devenir ma femme et la mère de mes enfants ?_**

La phrase que j'espère entendre depuis nos retrouvailles. D'accord, j'avais fait ma propre demande en mariage depuis... mais ça... Max à viser la lune pour le coup.

\- **_Veut-tu te marier avec moi ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Dis-je tout en pleurant.

Max reste pourtant à terre.

\- **_Est-ce que tu es partante pour te marier... ce soir ?_**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_Ce soir ?_**

Quelques petits rirent vient jusqu'à' mes oreilles et je m'empourpre.

\- **_Tu as tout prévu ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Sourit-il.

\- **_Depuis longtemps ?_**

\- **_Pas mal de temps._** Me confesse-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour et me penche pour l'embrasser.

\- **_Très bien Maximilien. Nous allons nous marier... ce soir !_**

Sans perdre une seconde, Max se redresse et me soulève de terre. Il m'embrasse avec bonheur et je le lui rends. Un de mes plus beau baiser pour dire vrai. Un qui a de la valeur, même si tous me font battre le cœur comme jamais.

Il finit par me reposer et sortir une boite de sa poche.

\- **_Que serait une demande en mariage sans bague ?_** S'amuse-t-il.

\- **_Attends._**

Je pose la main sur la boite qu'il est prêt à ouvrir ce qui le surprend.

\- **_Est-ce que je peux formuler une volonté ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tout ce que tu veux, Angela._**

Il n'est pas inquiet, mais je le vois essayé de comprendre.

\- **_Est-ce que tu peux me la montrer seulement lors de l'échange des anneaux ?_**

\- **_Euh... Oui…_**

Il semble perdu. Je dois lui expliquer.

\- **_Si tu me la montre, je ne vais jamais vouloir la retirer. Donc..._**

Maximilien rigole aussitôt, suivi par les personnes de notre entourage.

\- **_Voilà pourquoi, je t'aime Angela Weber. Et c'est pourquoi tu vas faire une merveilleuse épouse._**

Je l'espère de tout mon corps, soufflais-je mentalement, avant de monter sur mes pointes de pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Bon dieu... je vais me marier ce soir, ici. Au paradis. On finit tous par se tourner vers le soleil couchant profitant de l'instant d'être tous ensemble. Et c'est le meilleure souvenir que je garderai jusqu'au bout de ma vie.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber-Stuart._**

Le mariage est juste magnifique. Tout ce que j'avais expiré et plus encore. J'ai la robe de princesse comme je l'avais toujours imaginé. En réalité, c'est un de mes croquis qu'à utiliser Maximilien et sa chef d'atelier pour reproduire celle qui est sur mon dos. Un bustier sans bretelle avec des milliers de petit diamant brillant de mille feux sur un fond gris claire. Le tissus est fluide tout le haut et la première couche du bas. C'est une robe bouffante avec de la dentelle tout le long jusqu'à la traîne assez courte. Autant dire que sur le sable c'était idéale... j'ai refusé de la quitter malgré la recommandation de la styliste et même de ma mère.

\- **_Maman, je vais la porter qu'une fois dans ma vie._**

\- **_Je te le souhaite._** Chantonne-t-elle, amusée.

J'arque un sourcil et lui donne mes chaussures.

\- **_Va les mettre à l'abri._**

\- **_Tu les as mises que cinq minutes, mais la robe tu veux la garder ?_** Se moque-t-elle.

\- **_C'est mon choix._**

\- **_Très bien, madame la mariée._** Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de filer vers l'intérieur de la maison que Max à louer.

Avoir un mariage sur le bord de mer et avoir une plage paradisiaque c'est le rêve de toute... et aujourd'hui je peux dire que je l'ai eu... grâce à mon époux. Je souffle de bonheur. Oui. Maximilien est mon époux. Mon mari... et je suis sa femme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- **_Il est temps de couper le gâteau._**

Alice totalement surexcité tire sur mon bras et m'entraîne à travers les tables installés sur le sable. Je repère tout de suite Max. Un verre à la main en plein discussions avec mon père et d'autres hommes. Il sourit en me voyant derrière Alice.

\- **_Monsieur le marié..._** chantonne-t-elle, **_merci de vous rendre sur la terrasse de la maison pour couper le gâteau._**

\- **_Très bien, Alice._**

Je ris lorsqu'il m'administre un clin d'œil. En réalité, je glousse... Max donne son verre à Alice quand il vient vers moi et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

\- **_Tu es magnifique !_**

\- **_La robe est un bijou. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier._**

\- **_Cette robe ne fait que te rendre justice. Pour le remerciement nous verrons plus tard... mais pour le moment..._**

Dans un geste gracieux, Maximilien se baisse et me porte comme une jeune mariée.

\- **_c'est un peu tôt pour ça, non ?_** Rigolais-je pleinement, tandis que des cris enthousiasment se font entendre.

\- **_C'est notre moment. Je fais ce que je veux._**

\- **_Bien, monsieur Stuart._**

\- **_Merci madame Weber-Stuart !_**

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- **_j'aime t'entendre le dire._** Soufflais-je à son oreille, tandis qu'il rejoint la terrasse.

Il sourit grandement puis, me pose doucement. A ses côtes je me sens toujours ridicule. Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis sa moitié. Rien n'y personne ne pourra me prendre. Il est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et je l'aime de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

La musique finie par s'arrêter... puis, des notes de musique jouer au piano. Je me tourne vers le piano installer sur le sable... je suis surprise d'y voir assis Edward.

\- **_Petite surprise._** Chantonne mon homme avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

\- **_Je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée, si tu continues._** Dis-je un large sourire sur le visage.

Max sourit un peu plus, puis le gâteau arrive sur la musique tendre et délicate. Le gâteau qui arrive sur un chariot pousser par un chef de cuisine, me comble de joie. C'est un gâteau sur quatre étages. Rien que ça. Il est tout de blanc vêtu avec des roses blanches et roses tout un côté. Qui part d'en haut, jusqu'en bas.

\- **_Tu aimes ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Chantonnais-je. **_C'est parfait._**

Alice donne le couteau à Max et se dernier le pause sur un l'étage du bas. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et coupe avec lui une petite part. Max récupère la tranche fine et la porte à mes lèvres. J'y goutte et souffle de soulagement.

\- **_C'est trop bon._** Dis-je la bouche pleine ce qui fait rire nos nombreux invité.

J'attrape un morceau et le porte aux lèvres de Max. il termine en posant un baiser sur mon pouce.

\- **_Oui, délicieux._**

Il m'offre un clin d'œil, puis invite tout le monde à venir se servir. Une main sur le bas de mon dos, il m'entraîne à nouveau sur le sable. Tenant une assiette pour deux, nous nous installons sur une des chaises disponible. Les gens ne nous laissent pas une seule fois seule. En premier Jasper avec Emmett. Ensuite, Bella et Edward. Et pour finir, mon frère et Jessica.

\- **_Ma sœur est mariée._** Souffle mon frère, en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- **_Oui. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça._**

\- **_Moi non plus._** Rigole-t-il. **_Surtout après ta première semaine à New-York._**

Il part dans un grand rire, tandis que je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas glousser.

\- **_La première semaine ?_** S'étonne Bella.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Max. Il semble ne pas savoir. Très bien, je vais lui remémorer.

\- **_j'avais fait ma première semaine de travail._** Dis-je dans un grand sourire. **_J'avais une grande réunion le lundi matin._**

Max fronce les sourcils. Je continue devant mes amis attentifs.

\- **_je me suis pointé à la réunion qui devait avoir lieu au bout du couloir._**

\- **_Hey !_** Se plaint Max aussitôt. ** _J'y suis pour rien._**

Voilà, il vient de comprendre.

\- **_laisse-moi finir._** Dis-je moqueuse. **_Bref, la réunion a été déplacée..._**

\- **_Et ?_** S'amuse Alice.

\- **_Je me suis retrouvé à une autre réunion, qui n'avait absolument rien avoir avec moi._**

\- **_Et tu es resté ?_** S'étrangle-t-elle.

\- **_Non. J'ai cherché Max toute la matinée._**

\- **_Il était où ?_**

\- **_Chez lui._** Me moquais-je. **_Il avait annulé la réunion._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Parce que je suis le patron._** Grogne-t-il avant de m'attirer à lui.

\- **_C'est exactement ce qu'il a répondu quand j'ai demandé des comptes !_** Dis-je avec une petite moue.

Mon homme m'embrasse.

\- **_c'est de l'histoire ancienne, mon ange._**

\- **_Ouais... mais, tu m'as bien fait tourner en bourrique._**

\- **_Angie chérie ?_**

Ma mère vient à la rescousse de Max. il la remercie d'un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle me sort du cercle.

\- **_oui ?_**

\- **_Chérie, vient... ton père et moi voulons te parler de quelques choses ?_**

Pour le coup, je suis très surprise. Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont bien besoin de me dire le jour de mon mariage ? On s'éloigne un peu et je reste debout face à eux. Le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne devrait.

Mon père est celui qui parle le plus des deux. En tant que pasteur, il trouve toujours les bons mots. Mais, je suis surprise de voir ma mère le faire.

\- **_voilà... tu sais que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et que nous voulons ton bonheur ? Comme celui de tes frères ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Murmurais-je, dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

Mon père prend une inspiration. C'est son tour.

\- **_Mon Angela, nous avons toujours fait de notre mieux pour nos enfants. Un mariage c'est l'union de deux personnes. Il est donc de votre devoir de vous vouer l'un à l'autre._**

\- **_Papa..._** chuchotais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il continue, ignorant mon intervention.

\- **_De savoir accorder vos forces et vos faiblesses pour traverser les obstacles que le temps pourrait vouloir dresser devant vous._**

Il fait une petite pause et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- **_ta mère et moi sommes fières de ce que tu es devenue. Notre petite fleur à grandit, poussé et devenue une merveille pour tous._**

Cette fois, je pleure sans m'en cacher. Je renfile un peu aussi.

\- **_Chérie_** , souffle-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues pour essuyé mes larmes, **_tu as notre respect, bonheur, contentement et gaieté pour votre mariage, votre vie et votre amour !_**

Il me sert fort contre lui. Et je me laisse bercer. Me retrouvant petite dans les bras de son père adoré. Ma mère se joint à nous pour nos embrassades.

\- **_ma puce ?_**

Ma mère se retire et me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- **_tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. Maximilien a le pouvoir de te rendre heureuse... et je ne parle pas de son argent !_** Grogne-t-elle nous faisant rire. **_Je parle de son amour pour toi. Et c'est ce qui nous rends le plus heureux... c'est pourquoi..._**

Ma mère retire le collier autour de son cou et me le met au mien.

\- **_Le collier de grand-mère._** Murmurais-je en le touchant du bout des doigts.

\- **_C'est en réalité celui de ton arrière-grand-mère._** M'apprends ma mère sous mes yeux ronds. **_On le transmet de génération en génération le jour du mariage. De fille en fille._** Dit-elle grandement. **_Et tu devras le faire pour ta fille !_**

Mon cœur se sert. Se brise presque pour dire la vérité.

\- **_D'accord_**. Murmurais-je faiblement.

J'offre un dernier baiser à mes parents avant de me faire happer par Alice, Bella, Rosalie et d'autres de mes copines pour danser. Oui... je refuse d'ouvrir le bal avec Max... même si je danse comme une déesse. Par contre, j'avais une envie folle de faire partager mes amies... alors autant réunir tout le monde. Et je dois dire que rire et m'amuser avec mes ami(e)s et l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée.

*/*

J'ai à mon doigt une bague. Pas n'importe quelle bague... un anneau avec en son centre un diamant solitaire pris entre 4 griffes est déposé sur une somptueuse monture pavée de diamants taille brillant et sertie de baguettes. Cette bague vos des plus de dix mille dollars, j'en suis convaincu. Je la regarde allongé dans le lit. Mon mari à mes côtés. Max fini par sortir de son sommeil et m'embrasse sur l'épaule dénudé la plus proche de ses lèvres.

\- **_Tu l'admire encore ?_** S'amuse-t-il.

\- **_Elle est magnifique !_**

\- **_Comme toi._**

Je deviens légèrement rouge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- **_Cette bague,_** dit-il en récupérant ma main, **_a été réalisé spécialement pour toi. Aucune autre femme au monde ne pourra la posséder,_** m'explique-t-il doucement. Tendrement.

J'en ai d'ailleurs le souffle coupé.

\- **_Elle a été dessiné par mes soins... je voulais un hommage à la force et la puissance de la femme dont je partage la vie et j'ai essayé de montrer le pouvoir générateur et créatif qu'elle dégage._**

Comme ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

\- **_Que puis-je dire après-ça ?_** Dis-je toute ému.

\- **_Que tu m'aime Angie._** Dit-il en français. **_Et que tu ne me quitteras jamais._**

\- **_Je t'aime et ne te quitterai jamais._** Récitais-je dans ma langue maternelle, avec affection et amour.

\- **_Même si je deviens énervant et que tu auras des raisons très souvent de m'en vouloir ?_**

\- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** M'enquis-je vivement.

Le stress à prit possession de moi.

\- **_rien. J'ai juste peur de te perdre._** Souffle-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laisse faire.

\- **_j'ai juste peur d'avoir trouvé le bonheur et de tout voir s'écrouler !_**

\- **_Ça n'arrivera pas, Max. Je suis avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur._**

\- **_Parfait... car je ne survivrai pas à ton départ, Angie. Jamais._**

\- **_Je ne te quitterai jamais. Même si tu fais un truc vraiment moche. J'essaierai de te comprendre, de me battre pour nous... et ensuite on avisera._**

\- **_Bien._**

Je prends une grande inspiration.

\- **_je te demande la même chose !_**

\- **_Je me bats pour toi et ton amour, tous les jours depuis notre rencontre... je continuai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._**

\- **_Merci._**

Max m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, puis me sert contre lui avec force et puissance. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuis. Que je disparais. Ce qui n'arrivera pas. Jamais !

*/*

Je retire mes escarpins et les poses sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Maximilien me regarde faire, sans aucune expression. Je les troques contre des chaussures de ville. Plates et plus confortable pour une visite de la ville.

\- **_Beaucoup mieux._** Soufflais-je avant de me pencher vers Max, pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

Au moment où je me recule, Max passe une main derrière ma nuque et m'arrête net. Il rapproche son visage du mien pour être nez contre nez. Adorable.

\- **_Ne quitte pas tes gardes. Et ne t'aventure par dans des endroits étranges._**

\- **_Je..._**

\- **_Et garde ton téléphone sur toi._** Me coupe-t-il, tandis que je souris un peu plus.

\- **_Je sais !_** Souris-je grandement avant de relever un peu la tête pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

\- **_Tu peux donc sortir visiter !_**

\- **_Merci._**

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres, sert mon sac contre moi et sort du véhicule. Mes deux gardes sont déjà à mes côtés. La voiture de Max se met en chemin et j'ai oublié de lui dire quelques choses de très important. Je sors mon téléphone et l'appel. Il répond tout de suite, tandis qu'au loin la voiture s'arrête.

\- **_Tu as oublié quelques choses ?_** Réclame-t-il, surprit.

\- **_Oui. J'ai oublié de te remercier et de te souhaiter une bonne journée._**

Un petit silence me répond. Puis, doucement le véhicule recule jusqu'à revenir jusqu'à moi. Max sort du véhicule et je raccroche.

\- **_Vous êtes surprenante et déstabilisante, madame Weber-Stuart._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Max passe ses bras autour de moi et pose ses mains sur le bas de mon dos.

\- **_Je t'aime._** Chuchotais-je en serrant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- **_Je t'aime, ma belle française._**

Il me souffle ses petits mots en français pour mon plus grand plaisir. Doucement, nos lèvres se touchent pour un baiser suave et léger. Dieu que j'aime cet homme. Lorsqu'il se recule, j'ai limite la tête qui tourne.

\- **_Amuse-toi bien. Et appel-moi si tu as des difficultés._**

\- **_Je suis arrivé à vivre à New-York. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._**

\- **_Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi._**

\- **_Je sais. Allez, va travailler. Tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous._**

Max soupire, m'embrasse une fois de plus avant de me quitter pour retourner dans la voiture. Je prends une grande inspiration et sourit à mes deux gardes qui ne me regarde pas une seule fois. Ils savent être très discrets.

\- **_Bien, messieurs. J'espère que vous avez de bonnes chaussures de marche, car nous n'allons pas traîner aujourd'hui._**

Vu le regard, qu'ils s'échangent je pense qu'ils sont au courant. Cela fait exactement un mois que je suis marié à Max. Nous sommes donc venus pour notre lune de miel à Rome. Un de mes souhaits. Il n'a pas rechigné car il avait du travail dans le coin à remettre en ordre. Ça m'arrange. Faire les boutiques et visiter avec Max et hors du commun. Au moins, je peux faire ce que je veux lorsqu'il travail. Et je le rejoins plus tard en fin de journée.

En réalité, je suis déjà venue en Italie grâce à Max. Avant qu'on soit en couple et que j'étais son assistant personnel. Nous sommes allés à Florence et à Rome. Sauf, que je n'ai jamais pu visiter. Juste regarder par la vitre de la voiture durant nos différents trajets au rendez-vous.

Cependant, hors de question de rester enfermer cette fois-ci. Je ne suis plus son assistante, mais sa femme maintenant. Ce qui est tout aussi excitant. Ma première sortie officielle. Et j'ai mon appareille photo autour du cou pour ensuite mettre un article parfait sur mon blog qui a déjà plusieurs centaines de visiteur et d'abonnés. Max m'a aussi conseillé d'ouvrir un compte twitter et Instagram. Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai du coup beaucoup plus à gérer. Mais, j'aime l'idée. Je n'ai pas eu de proposition pour le moment, mais ça va venir. Je n'en suis qu'à mon troisième article, donc...

\- **_Que voulez-vous faire madame ?_**

\- **_Plusieurs choses. Nous pouvons commencer par le Colisée, peut-être._**

Je pointe le doigt devant moi lorsqu'on tourne au coin de la rue. Le monument est droit devant nous. Mon garde du corps rougi un peu mal à l'aise et je savoure. J'ai plusieurs points à rayer de ma liste de choses à faire. Et pas mal son lié à cette ville touristique et romantique.

Je veux admirer le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine et les toiles raphaélites au musée du Vatican. Faire du shopping sur la Via del Corso, mais je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute. Encore moins à Maximilien. Je veux revivre l'Antiquité sur le Forum Romain et le Cirque Maxime… je suis sûr que ça plairez à Max par contre. Je veux manger les meilleures pizzas du monde et ici je serai merveilleusement bien servi. Mon rêve est également de me balader sur les rives du Tibre. Prendre la température dans le quartier bouillonnant du Trastevere. Faire un vœu à la fontaine de Trevi Grimper sur les hauteurs de la Piazza di Spagna pour contempler toute la ville. Et me cultiver à la villa Borghese. Et par-dessus tout... je veux découvrir le Colisée. Et c'est pourquoi nous commençons par ce lieu remplit d'histoire.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Je reçois un nouveau message avec une photo d'Angela. Je suis son parcourt au fur et à mesure de la journée. Elle est pétillante, comme toujours. Je peux la voir visiter la chapelle Sixtine. Elle essaie de m'inclure dans sa journée et dans ses visites. J'adore l'idée.

Du coup, je prends discrètement une photo de moi qui regarde dans le vague. Satisfait, je lui envoie. Bon dieu, cette femme peut changer un homme. Jamais de ma vie, je n'aurai cru prendre un selfie. Je rajoute un rapide « Tu es magnifique », qui risque de la faire sourire.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma réunion pour une collaboration avec des stylistes et des commerçants de Rome. J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser une question que mon téléphone vibre nouveau. Je souris en lisant le message.

 ** _« Tu viens réellement de prendre un selfie ?_**

 ** _Tu veux m'épouser ? »_**

Je souris comme un idiot, ce qui surprend les gens autour de la table.

\- **_Pardonner moi. Je suis un peu distrait. Je vous demande une minute._** Dis-je lentement, en Italien.

\- **_Bien sûr monsieur Stuart._** Souffle un de mes interlocuteurs.

J'appelle aussitôt ma femme en tournant mon siège pivotant vers la baie vitrée, de la salle de réunion, qui je dois l'avouer à une vue incroyable sur la ville de Rome. Angela répond au bout de deux sonneries.

Elle rigole directement, ce qui me fait encore plus sourire.

\- **_Ma chérie, tu es une bouffée d'oxygène dans ma vie._** Dis-je en français.

\- **_Je te retourne le compliment. Tu en as pour longtemps encore ?_** Se renseigne-t-elle, dans la même langue.

\- **_Une heure ou deux. Je suis étrangement bien distrait pour me concentrer sur mon travail. Du coup... je mets plus longtemps que prévu._**

\- **_Message reçu cinq sur cinq._** Chantonne-t-elle. **_Tu seras en dîner d'affaire ce soir ou on pourra se retrouver ?_**

\- **_Tu pourrais venir dîner avec nous ?_**

\- **_Hum... je vais y réfléchir._**

Ça sonne plus comme un « non », mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- **_Très bien. On se retrouve à l'appartement dans la soirée._**

\- **_Merci, Max._**

\- **_Avec plaisir… et Angela ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Utilise ta putain de carte de crédit... il semble que tu n'es encore rien dépenser._**

Elle rigole aussitôt, m'offre un _« je t'aime mon époux»_ qui me fait fondre, avant de raccrocher.

\- **_Pardonner moi. Ma femme semble être tombée amoureuse de cette ville._** Dis-je dans un parfait italien.

Ils sont tout à coup très heureux de l'apprendre. Et d'ailleurs, ils semblent moins sur la défensive. Tant qu'aux trois femmes présente qui me dévorer des yeux, depuis le début de l'entretient, elles semblent avoir mangé un citron acide. Je souris deux fois plus.

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Je porte une jolie robe bleu nuit avec un dos nu plongeant, qui descend jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Juste au début de la courbe de mes fesses. Cette robe, je l'adore. Je viens de l'acheter. Avec la carte bancaire que Max m'a remise le lendemain de notre mariage. Elle est à mon nom : Angela Weber-Stuart. Rien que ça.

Je n'ai pas osé regarder combien contient d'argent ce compte. Je pense pouvoir tourner de l'œil en le découvrant. En tout cas, j'espère que cette robe va faire effet sur Max ce soir.

Je monte les marches qui me guident jusqu'au bar/restaurant ou mon amoureux dîne ce soir. Il est en rendez-vous affaire. Je lui ai fait croire que je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Ensuite, je me suis mise en relation avec son garde du corps pour avoir l'adresse en toute discrétion. Mon plan à fonctionner. Maximilien ne sait pas que je suis à quelques pas, lorsque je reçois un message de lui.

 ** _« Tu me manque. Tout ce passe bien ?_**

 ** _Ton époux »._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents en m'arrêtant sur la dernière marche. Un de mes gardes du corps, Juan, ouvre la porte. Je lui fais signe d'attendre en levant l'index devant moi. Il hoche la tête, pendant que je réponds à Max.

 ** _« Je m'ennuie de toi. Je suis dans notre lit..._**

 ** _Essayant de trouver le sommeil._**

 ** _Ta femme »._**

Je suis de très bonne humeur ce soir. Et j'espère qu'il le sera aussi. Je souffle un grand coup et entre dans le restaurant. Mon garde du corps à l'avant et un autre derrière moi. Évidemment, j'attire tout de suite le regard. Sans un mot pour l'hôtesse qui me regarde avec des gros yeux, je vais directement vers le bar.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart est à deux tables sur votre droite, madame._**

\- **_Merci, Juan._** Soufflais-je avant de me pencher vers le bar pour passer commande au barman.

\- **_Un verre de votre meilleur whisky et un cocktail sans alcool._**

\- **_Bien sûr madame_**.

Le barman m'offre un énorme sourire et s'éloigne à peine pour préparer ma commande. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

 ** _Point de vue : Maximilien Taylor Stuart._**

Assis à table avec mes clients, trois hommes et deux femmes, je savoure le rouge que je bois, tout en lisant le dernier message de mon Angela. Cette femme à un caractère incroyable.

\- **_Incroyable !_**

La femme sur ma droite à une voix mielleuse depuis notre rencontre dans l'après-midi. Un peu trop à mon goût. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, je sens l'irritation et l'indignation dans sa voix.

\- **_Cette femme ne doit pas savoir ce qu'une tenue descente signifie._**

Mon regard comme celui des personnes à notre table vont vers une femme portant une robe absolument fascinante. Elle porte cette robe avec grâce et élégance. Je sais pourtant que cette robe irrite la personne à ma droite... surtout le dos nus plongeant s'arrêtant au-dessus des fesses. Cette robe appelle à la luxure. Rien de plus.

\- **_Voir totalement inapproprié._** Souffle l'autre femme en soutient.

Je suis prêt à leur dire que la robe est absolument merveilleuse, mais mon souffle meurt dans ma gorge lorsque la femme à la robe bleue nuit tourne le visage vers nous. Je crois même que je suis en train de ventiler. Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine. J'ai une sensation d'être ravagé par une boule de feu. Elle part de mes reins remonte jusqu'à mon cœur le faisant repartir et remonte jusqu'à mon visage qui prend feu.

Cette femme... il s'agit de ma femme. Je lâche fortement mon verre sur la table. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tient pas en place et va s'étaler sur la table, attirant les regards une fraction de seconde... car beaucoup retourne vers Angela. Ma femme est regardée par tout le monde. Absolument tout le monde dans le bar/restaurant.

\- **_Excusez-moi._**

J'essaie de réparer les dégâts de ma bêtise. La brune à ma droite attrape sa serviette et vient essuyer ma main qui s'active à remettre le verre en position. Je m'écarte d'elle comme brûlé. Cette fois, j'ai la mâchoire serré. Je suis irrité par tout ce cirque. Entre son petit jeu de séduction qui dure depuis trop longtemps... ma femme qui se pavane dans une tenue trop sensuelle... et les critiques désobligeante sur celle qui partage ma vie. Autour de la table, les regards son inquiet.

\- **_Je vous demande un instant !_**

Je me lève de mon siège et marche droit vers la femme qui partage ma vie : Angela Weber-Stuart depuis un mois. Ses yeux se plissent lorsque j'arrive sur elle. Elle semble sentir le danger car elle se retourne totalement, me tournant le dos. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, en voyant cette chute de rein. Je me poste tranquillement à ses côtés et appel d'un mouvement de main un de ses gardes. Je me demande si je ne vais pas les virés d'ailleurs.

\- **_Préparer la voiture de madame Stuart._**

Il est surprit, mais s'exécute en hochant la tête. Je suis prêt à discuter avec Angie, malheureusement, elle me prend de court.

\- **_Visiblement, ma présence prêt de toi ce soir, semble ne pas te ravir !_** Chuchote-t-elle.

Je sers les dents... j'ai envie de la prendre. Là, maintenant... juste pour la punir de me faire subir ce genre d'émotion.

\- **_Une nouvelle robe ?_**

Ma voix est froide, ferme... putain... faut que je me calme. Je peux clairement la voir fermer les yeux et se tendre à l'extrême.

\- **_Effectivement. Une robe achetée avec ta putain de carte de crédit._**

Son ton est glaçant. Merde.

\- **_Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je crois que c'est moi qui suis surprise._**

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_De quoi parles-tu ?_**

Ma femme se tourne totalement vers la table ou les clients de ma société attendent, m'analyse et se questionne.

\- **_Je remarque simplement que je ne te manque pas tant que ça._**

Sa voix est douce comme la peau d'un bébé, pourtant je peux clairement sentir la peine dans son regard.

\- **_C'est un dîner avec des clients de ma firme. Étant donné que tu étais mon assistante personne il n'y pas si longtemps... je pense que tu peux comprendre ?_**

Ses yeux me fixe et brille fortement. Je lui fais du mal. Pourtant, je ne peux rien faire à cet instant précis. Je ne peux pas me gérer.

\- **_Tu es froid comme la glace. Que se passe-t-il ?_** Demande-t-elle.

Je me masse la nuque nerveusement avant que mes doigts glissent le long de son corps sans pour autant la toucher. Debout face à elle, je me sens pour la première fois démuni et impuissant.

\- **_Cette robe... elle perturbe tout le monde !_**

L'éclat dans ses yeux scintille un peu plus, pendant que je m'enfonce encore.

\- **_Donc le problème vient de la robe que je porte ? Celle que j'ai achetée pour toi ?_**

Mon cœur se sert.

\- **_Tu distrais mes clients, les gens dans cette pièce. Ils ne parlent que de toi._**

Elle fronce les sourcils. Étrangement, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Fin. Doux. Délicat. Tout elle. Mon Angela. Elle se tourne vers le barman qui pose deux verres devant elle. Elle attrape le verre de whisky et le fait glisser devant moi.

\- **_A notre première dispute de monsieur et madame Stuart._** Chantonne-t-elle.

Je ne touche pas au verre qu'elle me propose. Elle relève un sourcil foutrement sexy.

\- **_Non ? Très bien._**

Elle attrape mon verre et le porte à ses lèvres. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Avant que le liquide ne glisse dans sa bouche, je l'arrête. J'attrape le verre et le pose brutalement sur le bar. Je sais que les gens me regardent, nous regarde.

\- **_Tu ne m'as même pas touché._** Souffle-t-elle, tristement.

Cette fois, c'est sur... je ne peux plus rester de marbre.

\- **_Tu sais ce qu'ils disent de toi ?_** Crachais-je. **_Que t'a robe est inapproprié pour les lieux._**

Elle recule légèrement comme frapper par mes mots.

\- **_Et tu n'as rien dit !_** Constate-t-elle. **_Tu ne m'as même pas défendu ?_**

Mon cœur se sert.

\- **_Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir. L'étonnement à fait le pas sur tout le reste._**

Elle hoche la tête. Je la perds. Merde.

\- **_Je vais rentrer ! Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée_**.

Elle tourne les talons avec une rapidité à me faire peur. Tellement qu'il me faut presque courir pour la rejoindre. J'attrape son avant-bras ferment en même temps que mon bras s'enroule autour de sa taille. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise.

Nous sommes au milieu du restaurant. Au milieu des tables pour être exact. J'essaie de parler plus fort que je ne le devrai. C'est important que tous l'entente. Pour ma femme... mais surtout pour moi.

\- **_Ne me tourne plus jamais le dos. Je n'ai pas fini de parler._**

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- **_J'ai préféré venir te rejoindre, te parler, plutôt que de m'énerver contre eux._** Dis-je avec un mouvement de tête vers la table de mes clients. **_Tu es bien plus importante que tout le reste._**

Elle cligne des yeux, je reprends.

\- **_Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect. Je me suis mal exprimé._**

Elle ne dit mot. Ne réponds pas. Moi non plus. Les gens autour de nous, semble s'être arrêter de vivre.

\- **_Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?_**

Ça voix est délicate. Fragile. Elle est sur le point de perdre pied. Par ma faute.

\- **_Oui, mon ange. Et je rentre avec toi._**

J'ai l'impression que ma présence à ses côtés ne lui fait pas plaisir pour le moment... mais, je ne fais pas de réflexion. Je lui fais signe d'attendre et rejoint la table en quatre grands pas. Ils se lèvent tous de table.

\- **_Vous pouvez continuer le repas !_**

J'attrape ma veste.

\- **_Monsieur Stuart, je crois que..._**

\- **_je ne souhaite pas vos excuses. On ne parle pas d'une femme comme si c'était un objet. Et encore moins quand il s'agit de Ma femme !_**

Je tourne les talons et rejoins mon épouse. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et la guide vers l'extérieur. Je sens que ma nuit risque d'être longue !

 ** _Point de vue : Angela Weber._**

Seule dans la salle de bain, les larmes coulant le long de mon visage. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me rend triste... si... je le sais... en réalité, je suis triste de savoir que ma surprise est tombée à l'eau. Triste de savoir que j'ai attiré les foutres durant quelques minutes de l'homme qui partage ma vie. Triste d'avoir entendu les commentaires des gens dans ce restaurant. Triste de savoir que mon séjour en Italie ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu.

Je retire la robe que j'ai sur le dos. Je renifle affreusement. Jamais encore Maximilien Taylor Stuart a été si dur avec moi. Jamais encore, il m'avait parlé ainsi. Et je déteste l'homme que j'ai croisé ce soir. Car, il n'est pas du tout l'homme qui partage ma vie. Je plie ma robe et la remet soigneusement dans son carton. Puis, je sors de mon sac à main la carte de crédit à mon nom. Celle qui aura été en ma possession que durant 24h. Cette carte, je la glisse au fond de la boite. Sous la robe. Je ne compte plus jamais la toucher. Ni l'une. Ni l'autre.

Mais, avant tout autre chose... j'ai une chose très importe à révéler à Maximilien et vu les circonstances, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit le bon moment. Cependant, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je dois lui dire. Je dois lui montrer !

Je passe un peignoir sur mon corps, souffle un grand-coup... et sors de la salle de bain. Le grand Maximilien Taylor Stuart... mon époux... est assis sur le lit. Toujours dans son splendide costume de luxe. Il n'a pas bougé. Il a les mains croisé devant lui. Il me regarde avec tendresse. Amour... et je ne peux plus me retenir.

\- **_Max ? Il y a une chose d'importante que je dois te dire..._**

Il tique et fronce les sourcils lorsque je fais glisser le peignoir le long de mon corps.

\- **_Angie ?_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il ne dit rien durant de longue, longue seconde...

\- **_Max ?_**

Il ferme les yeux forts. Très fort. Tellement que j'ai mal pour lui. Putain... est-ce que cette soirée va être pire ? Ou mieux ?


End file.
